


Friends and Enemies

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action, Adult Content, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst, Assault, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parallel Universes, Psychic Bond, Psychological Trauma, Smarm, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 208,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Daniel Jackson becomes an unwilling pawn in a sinister game when he investigates a structure that is similar to that of Stonehenge on PQR-189.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Nominated for Best Alternate Universe Gen Story in the SG-1 Fan Fiction Awards 2002  
> * Nominated for Best Series in the SG-1 Fan Fiction Awards 2003
> 
> This story was originally released in July 2001. It remains a work in progress with plans to finish it pending (meaning chapters 11 and 12 are already written and have been for years, but the hold up in posting them has been simply because I am unhappy with them).
> 
> ** PLEASE NOTE: This story takes place in Season 5 BEFORE Daniel was ascended and BEFORE Anubis made an appearance on the show. The Anubis in this story IS NOT the one presented on the show as the story was written before those particular episodes and seasons ever aired.

He was cold, so very cold. He groaned as he felt his body involuntarily shake in response to the chilliness in the room. The room that he was in was dark, very dark, pitch black in fact and smelled dank and damp. The smell was enough to make a person feel about half sick to their stomach. He had been captured along with the rest of his team. They’d run into an old enemy who was bent on seeking revenge. They’d come to the planet as part of a routine mission...a typical meet and greet. No one should have been hurt and no one should have been captured. There were supposed to be no hostiles on the planet. They had investigated before sending an actual team through the Stargate, but while they had been home on Earth, preparing to disembark, some one else had appeared on the planet. The people of Maline were friendly and were very willing to exchange information, weapons and supplies. They were as eager as the SGC was to seal a treaty of peace. Unfortunately, Maline came under attack while those negotiations were in the final stages, and no one had been able to warn the Tau'ri what lay in wait for them. The team exited the Stargate and found themselves immediately being taken prisoner. Everything should have gone smoothly, but nothing had...

 

* * * * * * * * 

 

Daniel Jackson sat against one of the stone walls of his cold, dark cell. The wall felt like smooth brick or stone beneath his back and was as cold as the air in the cell. It was also pitch black in the room; so dark that Daniel couldn't even see his hands in front of him. It was as if all light had been extinguished. He had heard many rumors and many discussions from the other prisoners around him regarding who now held them captive, and none of those stories were instilling much hope in him. Their situation, indeed, was looking very grim. He had heard that the one who now held them had an interest in him. He knew it would be only a matter of time before she sent for him. 

As if to mock Daniel's cryptic thoughts, two guards entered his prison cell and ordered him to his feet. He knew that he was in a lot of trouble now. He wondered where the rest of his team was. They had been captured along with him yet they had been separated. He knew that his friends were in this prison somewhere he just didn't have a clue where to begin looking. The prison was huge and reminded him of the old dungeons in castles back on Earth. He found himself wondering what SHE had planned for him then decided he'd rather not know, so he focused on walking silently. 

The guards brought him into the throne room, and it didn't take him long to spot his nemesis. She glanced up as soon as he was brought into the room. He tried to ignore the obvious look of lust in her eyes as she stared intently at him. He felt his insides twist in knots as he watched her smile become lecherous. He had no doubts in his mind about what she intended to do with him. 

She smiled as she saw her guards escorting the handsome Tau'ri before her. He was a perfect specimen. He would be the perfect vessel for her love. He was vibrant and young...definitely a plus. She smiled as she thought of how she could easily spend the rest of her days staring intently into that handsome face and those beautiful eyes of his. She approached him, her smile only broadening further as she noticed his sudden nervousness. She started to slowly encircle him, eyeing him up as if he was a piece of meat. He had many fine attributes... Yes, he would greatly please her. 

She began to slowly run her hands across his arms and body, raking her nails across his skin. His flesh felt smooth and warm to the touch. Oh yes, she would greatly enjoy having this man to look at for the rest of her days. She then spoke, "We are greatly pleased with our new lord. You shall prove to be a very virile, strong lord. You shall enjoy much pleasure from us." 

Daniel glared icily at the woman, the Goa'uld before him. She was not a woman; she was a parasite, a parasite that was bent on destroying him. She was very beautiful. Her hair was raven black and fell in flowing streams down to the center of her back. Her hair shimmered in the light making her look all the more beautiful. Her face was attractive, as well. She had a siren's beauty and the body to back it up. She was probably also one who would greatly enjoy luring a man to her than killing him, as the sirens of Ancient Greece were known to do. A siren had the power to seduce a man and make him forget himself, make him do anything to get to her. She would lure him to his death as she sang, hypnotizing him until his ship would crash along the shore and he would perish, another victim of the sirens... Daniel shivered...she was so similar to those creatures of myth. She had high cheekbones that set off her violet-blue hued eyes. Her mouth was small and her nose petite. Her skin was a darker tone than his. The bronze hue of her flesh only seemed to add to her beauty and heighten her already seductive features. She was quite beautiful...too bad she had a snake in her head. The eyes were her most striking feature. The violet-blue hue of them seemed to clash with her darker features making her appear a very stunning creature, indeed. Of course it was no surprise to him that she was so beautiful. The Goa'uld, when selecting a host, always chose perfect specimens. 

Daniel watched her as she blatantly continued to examine him with her eyes. Her eyes roamed hungrily over his body and he felt himself becoming even more nervous as her intentions were extremely obvious to him. She was definitely brazen, a little too damned brazen for his liking. 

He saw her look at him again then smile saying, "Yes, we are very pleased indeed. You will make a fine handsome vessel for my lord... Ka'tar, place the Tau'ri on the altar, secure him, but do not harm him. He must be unharmed. We would not like to see any pain inflicted on our new Pharaoh." 

"Yes My Queen." 

She smiled broader as she watched her guards grab the young man named Daniel Jackson then place him on the altar, securing him to it. He struggled against his bonds, but it was no use. She could see his muscles tensing as he struggled to free himself. He was a fighter this young one, but soon his fighting would cease and he would openly welcome and accept his new life and place by her side as her king. 

Daniel felt himself being grabbed and forced down onto the cold altar before him. As soon as he was on it the guards quickly secured him in place. He struggled against the restraints in a desperate attempt to break free, but to no avail. He could only watch helplessly as an urn was brought out and placed near him. He no longer struggled as his eyes took in the urn. Oh God, what the hell...? As the lid was opened Daniel could only stare in horror at the Goa'uld larva that emerged from the urn. He knew what was about to happen. She was going to place that damned snake in him. He watched, renewing his struggles as Ka'tar pulled the larva free from the jar and placed it on his now bare chest. He froze again, afraid that any movement might encourage that thing to jump in him. Oh God this is not happening! This can't be happening! 

Daniel glanced at the goddess as she spoke soothingly to the symbiote, "Does he please you, My Lord?" 

As if in answer to her spoken question the larva began to move, wiggling its slimy body up across Daniel's chest. Daniel felt suddenly nauseous as he watched the thing crawling up his body. Daniel held his breath as the symbiote stopped at his throat and seemed to be staring right into him. He couldn't breathe as fear threatened to choke him. He swallowed hard hoping, praying that somehow he would get away, but he knew that he was trapped. He knew what was about to occur, but he had no way of avoiding it. 

He flinched as she approached him and began to gently stroke his hair. He wanted to jerk from her touch but feared that in doing so the larva would jump into his neck, so he remained still as she purred, "Do not fear so my love, for soon you will know power like no other. You will be a god. Do not fear so Tau'ri for Anubis will bring you great strength and vitality. Accept him. You will be joined." 

Daniel heard her but could only continue to stare tensed against his bonds as the larva suddenly reared up, like a king cobra just before it struck. He felt lightheaded. This was too much. This was all too much. God, he couldn't do this. He couldn't live with that...thing inside his head. God, if only someone could help him… 

He faintly heard her say, "Allow Anubis to enter through the mouth Ka'tar. We would rather the host not bear a scar." 

Daniel clenched his mouth shut tighter as she said that. He couldn't do this...oh God, feeling that thing enter him through his mouth, crawling into his throat...oh God no! He had no choice in the matter though as her First Prime quickly complied with her order seizing Daniel's jaw and forcing it open. Daniel tried to fight but the First Prime was too strong. He pulled Daniel's jaws apart and all Daniel could do was close his eyes, not wanting to see the symbiote enter him. In the next instant he felt the lightweight on his chest disappear and felt something leap into his mouth. OH GOD NO! He tried desperately to clamp his mouth shut but the hold on his mouth was too strong. He tried to scream but no voice could be heard as the symbiote temporarily closed off his esophagus burrowing into the back of his throat. 

As the symbiote began to burrow its way through the soft tissue at the back of Daniel's throat Daniel was gripped with pain like no other. He felt immense agony slicing at him as the symbiote attempted to imbed itself in his spinal cord. He could scream then. As he felt the symbiote begin to wrap its small body around his spinal cord and burrow into his brain he could only scream and writhe in agony, yanking and pulling violently against his restraints. Oh God, the pain was so horrible, so horrible... He felt as if he was being ripped in two as the thing joined with him. Then immediately after that feeling he was aware of another conscious mind entwining with his own. He screamed even louder as he felt that other mind push and probe into his own, digging at his brain and digging at his memories. As soon as the symbiote was secured around his spinal cord and brain it acted fast directing sudden paralyzing pain into Daniel's every nerve, driving his host into immobility, successfully stilling the human's struggles. Anubis could sense the spirit in this one. He was a strong one, a fighter, but Anubis would gain control. 

As Daniel felt the larva entwining in his spinal cord he continued struggling until he felt a sudden paralyzing pain tear through his mind and body. As his struggles stilled, due to the induced paralysis, he heard another voice speaking in his head, _"Do not fight me, young one. We will be together a very long time. If you resist me I will be forced to subdue you. I do not want to have to make you suffer, Daniel."_

Daniel responded to the new voice in his head threatening, "I will fight you." 

_"Of that I have no doubt, young one. If you continue to resist our blending then I will be forced to direct more pain towards you. I cannot have you resisting me while I am trying to repair the damage our joining has created in your own body. I do not wish to hurt you, young one, but if you continue to fight me then I will make you suffer. You must rest now, young one. You can either choose to do as I tell you or I will be forced to send you to sleep. Is that what you want, Daniel?"_

Daniel refused to respond to the symbiote but before he could stop himself he replied, "No." 

_"Then rest now. We will talk later. I have much to tell you."_

Daniel felt himself growing weaker and tired. He closed his eyes and drifted asleep of his own free will...quite possibly for the last time in his life. Anubis smiled as his new host quieted and blackness washed over him. He replied, _"Yes, rest young one."_ Then he began to heal the injury his joining wrought inside the young man's body. 

 

* * * * * *

 

Several Months Later... 

Daniel Jackson made his way to the embarkation room. They had sent a M.A.L.P. through to a planet that looked as if it could be of great value. Not only was it rich in ancient ruins but in naquadah. SG-1 was scheduled to deploy in the next few minutes. Daniel raced into the room and up the entrance ramp leading to the Stargate catching a slight glare from Jack O'Neill for being just a bit...late, muttering a quick "Uh sorry Jack" he followed the team through the wormhole to PQR-189. 

As they came through on the other side of the event horizon, on the other side of space, Daniel was first to exclaim, "Wow!" 

Daniel couldn't look away from the awesome sight before him. He had seen the structure, if you could call it a structure, on the M.A.L.P. but it looked even more breathtaking up close. He was looking at a circle of stones that were standing upright, erected not far from the gate. The circle bore an uncanny resemblance to one of Earth's great wonders of the world: Stonehenge. Daniel was drawn to those stones like a moth to a flame. 

Jack O'Neill glanced at his young colleague and friend knowing all too well just how much Daniel would not be able to resist the temptation of just taking a small peek at it. Daniel was cursed with extreme curiosity and a passion for ancient artifacts. Oh boy, those rocks were enough to keep Daniel thoroughly occupied for about...oh the next millennia, thought Jack. He smiled at that thought then said, "Daniel, I know how much you want to go look at your rocks, but we have to get moving." 

"Jack, this is amazing. It's almost an exact replica of Stonehenge. Jack, I have to see this!" 

Jack rolled his eyes. Oh great, so now that Daniel was totally focused on those damned rocks there was no way he would be able to pry that man away from there. What was it about scientists? Damn! He glanced over at his second in command, Major Samantha Carter, who was grinning from ear to ear. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Her expression almost seemed to say, 'Well, there is no way you’re going to get him to walk away from this one, sir.' Damn, he should have expected this when he saw the damned structure on the M.A.L.P. readings. Daniel Jackson just couldn't resist the lure of those damned rocks. He had a deep passion for ancient history and this...circle of stones just happened to be an extremely seductive object for the young man, and he meant extremely seductive. 

Jack tried to reason with his friend and draw him away from the rocks, "Daniel, we have to go. You can play with your...rocks later. We'll come back. I promise." 

His comment met with dead silence. Either Daniel wasn't listening or he was intentionally ignoring him. Damn it, he was so curious! He glanced at Carter again who still bore that stupid grin on her face. 

Sam glanced at Daniel then back to her commanding officer and snickered before saying, "I don't know about that, sir. You might have a hard time getting him to come." 

Leave it to Carter to state the obvious. All Jack could do was simply grumble, "Ah damn it! Let's go!" 

The three of them: Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and their Jaffa friend Teal'c all walked over to Daniel who was presently admiring the rocks. In fact, he was so damned focused on the things that Jack doubted he had even heard their approach...and Daniel wondered why sometimes he seemed to get himself into trouble so quickly? Attention to detail, he had tried to teach Daniel that and to teach him to be more aware of his surroundings but for all the lectures he gave Daniel the man rarely listened. 

As he approached his friend he could hear Daniel muttering while running his fingers across symbols. Jack realized, almost immediately, that Daniel's brain was already rapidly working on translating the written symbols carved into the pillars of stone. He glared at Daniel hoping the man could sense his hostility. He doubted very much that Daniel would even react. As he glanced at the pillar Daniel was presently trying to decipher he surveyed the rocks and watched as Daniel stepped into the circle. The young man didn't even realize that he was now inside the circle and Jack's mind began to silently scream a warning. Something was definitely wrong here. Jack's feeling of unease did not subside, at all. He quickly commented to his friend, "Uh Daniel, could you please stay on this side of the rocks?" 

Daniel heard that comment and stopped noting the underlying fear and nervousness behind those words. Jack was definitely worried about something prompting him to inquire, "Jack, what's wrong? Jack?" 

Jack continued to watch him, nervousness very evident in his features and body language. Something was really bothering his friend. Daniel started to approach Jack and exit the circle when a sudden blinding white light exploded around and above him. Daniel could see nothing but extreme brightness. He closed his eyes against the sudden unexpected onslaught, and then felt a surge of energy flow through his body, numbing it. He felt himself falling into the deep abyss of unconsciousness. The last thing Daniel heard before he succumbed was Jack yelling his name. Then everything around Daniel Jackson went pitch black...

 

* * * * * * 

 

Daniel started to come to slowly. God, what had happened? Where was he? He realized that he was now lying on the ground. He could feel the grass beneath him. What had happened? Where was the rest of his team? He slowly opened his eyes realizing he was lying flat on his back staring up into a deep blue sky surrounded by huge monoliths of stone. The circle... He had been in the circle when...when something had happened. He remembered bright light encompassing him followed by a jolt of something entering his body. He was still on PQR-189. He slowly sat up realizing almost immediately that he was completely and utterly alone. He saw no one and no evidence that anyone had even been there to begin with. He felt sudden chills climb his spine. Okay Daniel, don't panic. They just went back through the gate. They just left... Oh no, what if...maybe he was invisible again. God, he hoped not. Damn it! He had to stop doing that! He yelled at himself again for getting so wrapped up in admiring the ancient stones that he threw caution to the wind. One of these days he'd learn. Just how many times had Jack spent telling him to pay attention to his surroundings at all times? God, Jack was probably ready to kill him! He inhaled deeply shaking his head. Well, he should at least attempt to gate back to Earth. He knew that Jack was probably now royally pissed with him. Oh well, there was nothing he could do about that now. He needed to get back to Earth. 

Daniel walked over to the Dial Home Device, also known as the DHD then began to input Earth's Stargate address. He started to input the GDO code thinking of just how enraged Jack would be when he next saw him. 

As the wormhole activated he stepped through the Stargate feeling his molecules already beginning to break down as he was hurtled through space and time back to Earth. He came through the other side and started walking down the ramp saying, "Hey you guys, sorry I was..." 

"FREEZE!" 

As Daniel heard the command he came to a sudden stop and looked up into an entourage of guards who all had weapons aimed at him. He had a sudden, intense feeling of déjà vu. He had done this before. Only the last time he was approached by a very angry Hammond demanding to know who he was and where he had come from. Daniel quickly placated the guards and holding his hands before him in a surrendering gesture he quickly spoke, "Okay. No problem." 

The room fell into total silence as a door slid open. Daniel glanced up seeing Jack O'Neill entering the room and heading directly for him. He stopped before Daniel, who questioned, "Jack, what the hell is going on here?" 

The man before him looked totally shocked and totally surprised at the same time. This was quite an unusual reaction from his long time friend. Daniel looked at the man in sudden concern. He questioned more in worry now, "Jack, are you all right?" 

His friend suddenly ordered, "Seize him!" 

"Jack, what the hell are you...?" as Daniel was about to continue his demanding question he fell silent as he watched Sam Carter enter the embarkation room. She looked a bit...unusual. 

Jack turned to her addressing, "Doctor Carter..." 

"Yes sir?" answered Sam before glancing from one man to the other, hesitantly approaching Daniel who was asking, "Sam, what's going on?" to which she responded with only a small shake of her head. 

Daniel saw sadness in her eyes just before she rammed the needle into his arm. He winced and cursed as his world began to sway and fade before his eyes. The last thing he heard before he blacked out into drugged unconsciousness was Sam's voice saying, "I'm sorry Daniel, but I have no choice." Then he felt himself fall into that deep endless black abyss yet again. 

 

* * * * * *

 

What the hell just happened? He was just speaking to Daniel when this brilliant flash of white light exploded in the center of those damned rocks. He suddenly remembered that the light had engulfed Daniel. God, where was he? Was he hurt? He turned glancing around the interior of the ring of stones. Where was Daniel? 

Jack left out a cry of relief when he saw his friend lying on the ground. He ran over to Daniel shaking him, wanting him to just open his eyes. He spoke, "Daniel? Daniel, it's Jack. Daniel, can you hear me?" and released a breath of air as he saw his friend begin to come around. 

Daniel groaned then glanced up at him not really focusing on him yet. Then he muttered, "What...? Yeah, where...what happened?" 

"You were enveloped by a white light. You lost consciousness. Are you sure that you're all right?" 

"Yes...NO! No, you have got to help me!" 

Jack felt fear slice at him as Daniel's voice suddenly went from calm to fearful in a matter of only a few seconds. He found himself wondering if Daniel had been injured and began to glance over his friend's body. Nothing seemed to be damaged. He questioned, "Help you? What? Daniel what...?" 

"Colonel O'Neill, please help me!" 

Jack looked at Daniel completely puzzled by the young man's sudden agitation ...Colonel? Now when the hell did Daniel ever address him as Colonel? What the hell was going on here? 

He glanced at Daniel asking, "Colonel? Daniel, are you feeling all right?" 

"Colonel please..." came his friend's frightened plea, but before Daniel was able to finish that statement he lost consciousness again. Jack became even more frightened than he had been. He yelled, "DANIEL? Daniel, wake up! Daniel?" 

Jack stared into the youthful face of his friend. He was very scared for the man. Suddenly Daniel opened his eyes again. Oh thank God! 

Jack questioned softer now, "Daniel, are you all right?" 

"Yes" came the simple reply. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, why do you ask?" 

"You just addressed me as Colonel and asked me to help you." 

"Oh, my head...must have hit my head on something." 

"I'm getting you home. Doc Fraiser can have a look at you." 

"NO! I'll be fine. I just feel tired that's all." 

"Daniel..." 

"Yes?" 

"Don't lie to me." 

"I am not." 

"Come on. Let's get you home," Jack began to help Daniel get to his feet. 

Teal'c stared at Daniel Jackson. When the man had lost consciousness he had feared the worst, but when he had regained consciousness Teal'c started to approach him. As he drew closer to his friend his symbiote became extremely agitated. His symbiote only became that agitated and that restless when something wasn't right. Teal'c had reached towards his young friend but stopped when he sensed another presence within the young man. He backed up a step comprehending what he thought was impossible. This was no longer Daniel Jackson, for their friend did not carry a symbiote within him. Teal'c sensed one within this man. If this man wasn't Daniel Jackson then who was he? 

Teal'c held back as Jack and Daniel approached the Stargate then stepped through it. Obviously both men were completely oblivious to his sudden discomfort. He watched as Major Carter stepped past him and quickly placed a gentle restraining hand on her right shoulder. She glanced up at him in concern asking, "Teal'c, are you all right?" 

"Major Carter, I fear that we may have a traitor in our midst." 

Sam felt an uneasy tingle climbing her spine. What was Teal'c talking about? She asked, "What?" 

"That man is not Daniel Jackson." 

That simple statement served to freeze her to the spot and she quickly denied it, "What? Teal'c that's crazy..." 

"He is not Daniel Jackson." 

"Teal'c you're not making any sense." 

"He is not our Daniel Jackson. This one has a symbiote within him. I have sensed it." 

A symbiote? What the hell was Teal'c trying to say here? 

She continued, "Teal'c, stop being so silly." 

"If you do not believe me Major Carter, then place your hands on him. You will sense a Goa'uld within him." 

"Teal'c..." 

"Trust me, Major Carter." 

Trust him? What he was saying sounded totally ludicrous. Daniel was not their Daniel? He had a symbiote within him? Why would Teal'c even say such things? She shrugged it off saying, "Let's go Teal'c." 

The two entered the Stargate returning to Earth. Doctor Fraiser was already speaking with Daniel about what had happened and insisting he come with her to the infirmary immediately...just as a precaution. Daniel was trying to tell her he was fine, but Janet continued to quickly usher him directly towards the infirmary that’s when she felt her CO's eyes suddenly on her. When she glanced up she could see the silent question in his eyes then he asked, "What took you guys so long?" 

"Uh, sorry sir... Teal'c and I were talking. How is Daniel, sir?" 

"Doctor Fraiser is examining him now." 

She nodded then headed towards the infirmary to check up on Daniel's condition. 

As Sam entered the infirmary she saw Daniel sitting on a bed being examined by Doctor Fraiser. She approached and lowered beside him questioning, "How are you feeling, Daniel?" 

"Much better Sam." 

"Good, good..." 

She patted him on the shoulder in a gesture of comfort and immediately stilled her hand. Sensing the creature within, she quickly schooled her features and focused on keeping her face completely unreadable offering him a smile as she continued "Look Daniel, I have to go talk to General Hammond. I'll check on you later, all right?" 

"Yes. Thank you." 

As soon as he thanked her she slowly removed her hand acting as if nothing was wrong, nothing was different. She then turned her back on Daniel and proceeded to follow Teal'c out of the room. 

When they were no longer around anyone who could over hear their conversation Teal'c commented, "You have sensed the symbiote also have you not?" 

"Yes..." 

"That man is not Daniel Jackson." 

"If he's not our Daniel then who the hell is he?" 

"That I do not know, Major Carter." 

 

* * * * * *

 

Daniel Jackson came slowly awake, groaning as he felt the effects of the drugs beginning to wear off...drugs, God how he hated those things; ever since his time under Mackenzie's care in that padded cell... Daniel involuntarily shivered at the memory. He had been kept so drugged up that he had no idea just whom the hell he was. He never wanted to experience that again...EVER! 

Where the hell was he? What was going on? He jerked awake, suddenly totally lucid, as he recalled Sam giving him that damned drug. Sam of all people! She had to know how he felt about those damned things! Why the hell would she deliberately put him through that...unless she had a damned good reason? He felt dizzy and shook his head in an attempt to clear it totally of the sedative given to him upon his arrival. Just where in the hell was he? He sat up moaning as he felt the dizziness sweep through him briefly yet again. Then he focused on his surroundings. He was lying on a cot in some sort of room... He jumped as a deep voice suddenly spoke up beside him breaking the silence, "What happened to you, Doctor Jackson?" 

"What?" Daniel responded in confusion as he glanced at his visitor. Jack...Jack was here sitting beside his bed in a chair staring at him intently. Daniel said, "Jack..." 

"I am your commanding officer, Doctor Jackson, you either refer to me as sir or as Colonel O'Neill, not Jack!" 

Daniel glanced at him with even more confusion highlighting his features. What the hell? Why was Jack being so...professional all of a sudden? 

Daniel responded about half irritated, "What? Jack, what the hell has gotten into you?" 

"I could ask you the same thing, Doctor Jackson...or rather I should ask how the hell did it get out of you?" 

Okay, now what in the hell was going on here? What was with Jack? Why was he acting so pigheaded? What the hell was his problem? He paused as the last question registered in his mind and responded with one of his own, "How did what get out of me?" 

"The snake Doctor Jackson." 

"What the hell are you talking about, Jack? What snake?" 

"Anubis..." 

"Anubis? Jack, what are you talking about?" 

Jack was obviously pissed. Daniel could read the anger in his eyes. He was so good at reading Jack's body language and eyes, but he was at a complete loss here. Just what was Jack talking about? How did he get the snake out of him? What snake? What was Jack going on about? None of this made any sense. He knew that Jack was getting impatient waiting for an answer, but he had no answer for him. He had no idea what was going on. Maybe this was all a dream...whatever it was it was definitely odd. 

Jack's annoyed voice came back to him, "Let's put it simply, Doctor Jackson..." 

Okay that was enough! Goddamn it, he was sick of Jack referring to him as Doctor Jackson! What the hell was that about? 

He responded angrier than he meant to, "Jack, would you please stop addressing me by my title and use my name? Why are you suddenly so professional, Jack?" 

"What am I supposed to call you then?" Jack nearly bit out. 

Okay, so now Jack was royally pissed off. Well too damned bad! He was sick of being called by his title! They were friends damn it not strangers! Daniel snapped back, "Daniel...my name. You know friends usually address each other by name, Jack. What the hell has gotten into you? Where the hell is Sam? Where's Teal'c?" 

"We are not friends, Doctor Jackson." 

"Jack, don't be such an ass!" 

Colonel Jack O'Neill stared at Doctor Daniel Jackson in shock and surprise. First, the man insisted on calling him Jack then he insults him? What the hell was going on with Doctor Jackson? They could barely stand to be in the same room together before all of this happened and now here Doctor Jackson was calling him by his first name. What the hell was that all about? 

Jack questioned, "Did that snake imbedded in your brain knock a few screws loose, Doctor Jackson?" 

Daniel gritted his teeth in response to that. He was getting very pissed, very quickly. If Jack called him Doctor Jackson one more time he would...well, Jack would regret it. What the hell was with Jack, and why the hell did he keep treating him as if he was some MP? What the hell was wrong with Jack? Hell, what was wrong with everyone? 

As Jack mentioned the snake it was Daniel's turn to stare in shock and surprise. He questioned, "What snake, Jack?" 

"Anubis. He was in you. You were taken as a host. A host and a symbiote can't be separated or they both die. Tell me how the hell you’re now free of the Goa'uld?" 

Something suddenly clicked in the back of Daniel's mind: different lives, different choices, different backgrounds, different worlds, parallel universes...and alternate realities. No way! This could not possibly be another alternate reality! That was impossible wasn't it? They had disposed of their quantum mirror, the only device they knew of that could send an individual to another reality. Jack had ordered the thing destroyed after that other Carter and Kawalsky appeared. Carter had long hair and Kawalsky...well he was...dead, in his reality anyway. No, that was ridiculous. This could not be an alternate reality...but it made perfect sense. Jack said he was taken as a host...Jack insisted he address him as Colonel instead of Jack, and Jack kept referring to him as Doctor Jackson... As he thought about it longer it was the only thing that seemed to make any sense. Some how he had ended up in an alternate reality...again and he was willing to bet any amount of money that the circle of rocks on PQR-189 had something to do with that. 

Daniel inhaled deeply. Should he tell this Jack what he suspected? The man would probably think that he was crazy...but he had to try. He had to make Jack understand what he was sure had happened. He prepared himself for the rather massive explanation he would probably have to provide this Jack with after he revealed that he wasn’t who Jack thought he was. Well, here goes nothing… 

He glanced at Jack then simply said, "Because I'm not your Daniel Jackson." 

"WHAT?" screamed Jack. 

Oh yeah, Jack thought he was totally nuts all right. Great going Jackson, make the man believe that you’re crazy. Great job! Now let's see if you can convince the man that your ideas are not totally insane. Of course if this Jack was anything like his Jack...he was in for a wild ride. Jack was one stubborn son of a bitch and when he thought for sure you were crazy it was very hard to dissuade him. Daniel only hoped that this Jack O'Neill was open to extreme possibilities or he hated to think of what the alternative would be. Oh please God let's not even go there! 

Daniel cleared his throat then continued, "Have you ever heard of the concept of alternate realities, Jack?" 

"You've been talking to Captain Fraiser too much!" 

Okay, so at least this Jack was familiar with such an odd concept. This was a start...did he say Captain Fraiser? Did that mean...? No way. 

Daniel eyed up Jack then inquired, "Captain Fraiser? I assume that you mean Janet Fraiser?" 

"Yes." 

Okay so Janet was a captain in this reality that was definitely...unexpected. 

Daniel continued, "Well in my reality Jack...she's a medical doctor. You... you're still you...sort of and Sam, Sam's a Major..." 

“A major? Yeah right! Your wife is a major? I don't think so." 

"My...my WHAT?" Did Jack just say wife? No way! Now that was totally insane! They were on the same team, it was against military regulations, not to mention that, yes Sam was a very attractive woman but they were only friends. They loved one another sure, but they loved each other more like a brother and a sister would, not like...lovers would. 

Daniel found himself again staring at Jack in shock. His mouth hung agape at this new knowledge as Jack repeated, "Your wife." 

"My? WAIT! Wait just a minute...Sam and I are friends, that's all. We'll never be...that's crazy!" 

"Yes, it is but unfortunately it's true..." 

"What? No look..." 

"No you look! We need some answers and we need them now!" 

"What answers?" 

"Like how you got that damned thing out of your head and still be intact. Nothing of the host survives..." 

"That's not true Jack...Skaara..." 

"WHAT ABOUT SKAARA?" Jack replied, a dangerous threatening edge to his comment and a deadly look in his eyes. 

Daniel flinched as Jack suddenly became angry and enraged. He shivered as he saw that cold expression on Jack's face and it was directed straight at him. No, this definitely wasn’t his Jack O'Neill. This man looked ready to strangle him with his bare hands. Daniel felt himself actually fearing the man for once in his life. Stop it Daniel this is Jack we're talking about here! The man would never hurt you, ever. He would beat himself up if he ever harmed you in any way. What the hell was Jack so damned angry about? Daniel swallowed hard suppressing his sudden fear... God, did he say fear? Did he actually fear Jack? No. Never! The man before him wasn’t Jack...he was a Jack from a parallel world, a Jack who seemed mighty pissed at him. 

Daniel continued, "He was successfully separated from Klorel..." 

"Klorel? What are you talking about? Skaara died! He died because of you! His sister was left broken hearted..." 

Daniel gasped as Jack mentioned Skaara's sister: Sha're, God his Sha're, his love, his wife... 

Daniel spoke half stuttering in response, "Sha're? Sha're is she...still alive?" 

"She's on Abydos where you abandoned her after getting her brother killed!" 

Daniel felt the world swaying before him and his throat began to dry up. Sha're was alive...on Abydos...Jack said that he...abandoned her? No way! He would never willingly abandon his gentle-hearted wife, never! He spoke up, "NO! I would never abandon Sha're! NEVER! I LOVE HER DAMN IT!" 

"You don't give a damn about Sha're!" 

"Jack in my reality, in my world, Sha're is...was my wife! She was taken by Apophis...Teal'c killed her before she could kill me. Amunet... God, Jack she was my wife!" 

Jack watched the man before him intently. Was that a tear he just saw sliding down the man's cheek? Nah, couldn't be...Daniel had abandoned Sha're back on Abydos. He didn't care about her at all. But as Jack eyed up the one before him he saw that was not totally true. He had seen the man's face light up when he had mentioned Sha're and then as he spoke of her death Jack could see the incredible sadness, the loss there in the younger man's gaze. He could see that this man had loved Sha're deeply and her death had nearly killed him. Maybe he wasn't their Daniel after all...or maybe this man just seriously bumped his head and knocked a few screws loose. Their Daniel Jackson would never react in such a way at the mention of Sha're. He would storm out of the room cursing and remain angry for the next week at the mention of her name. This man before him did none of that. In fact, the man before him looked as a man would if he had lost his wife and who missed her greatly. So maybe this wasn't their Daniel and maybe that alternate reality rubbish wasn't really rubbish. But if this man before him was not their Daniel Jackson then where the hell was the man? 

Jack saw the man before him suddenly withdrawal. His mind was somewhere else on a love lost and dead. Damn, if he had known the man would react like this he sure as hell wouldn't even have mentioned Sha're. This man obviously still loved his wife deeply and still mourned her loss. Jack decided he needed to give the man some time alone, so without a sound he slipped quietly from the room. 

 

* * * * * *

 

Teal'c looked at Major Carter as she tried to accept the knowledge that Daniel Jackson was not...their Daniel Jackson. 

She continued, "If he's not Daniel then... Teal'c, this doesn't make any sense unless... No that can't be, that's impossible!" 

"What is impossible, Major Carter?" 

"When we were on that planet, PQR-189, and Daniel stepped into the center of those rocks the Colonel ordered him out. Daniel was about to do as the Colonel asked when the center was suddenly illuminated by bright white light. When that light dimmed Daniel was unconscious. What if...this is going to sound crazy and this is just a theory, but what if that...circle of stone was some kind of...transport device?" 

"Like the transport rings?" 

“No like... How can I explain this better? What if...he was somehow...transported to an alternate reality? What if that...light...that ring of stone is capable of switching two people's realities?" 

"Then we have to go back to that planet." 

"Except this is all theory, Teal'c. I could be totally wrong here. Colonel O'Neill will never allow that plus...he doesn't know what we now know. We’re going to have to tell him." 

"Indeed Major Carter."

 

* * * * * * 

 

Alone. He was left alone again...alone to pace the small confines of his cell. Obviously the Daniel of this reality and the Jack of this reality were enemies, not friends. They obviously still went to Abydos, probably still planned on setting that bomb, but something had gone terribly wrong. In Daniel's reality Sha're and Skaara both survived and he stay with Sha're on Abydos for a year before the government of Earth decided that it was time to reopen the Stargate. In his reality both Skaara and Sha're had been abducted by Apophis and became hosts...Skaara was alive and free of Klorel...Sha're had not been so lucky...in his reality. 

Here something had happened between Jack and his alternate self. Some horrible accident that resulted in Skaara's death and his alternate self abandoning his wife. Obviously the Daniel of this reality had been foolish. No matter what all had happened in his reality Daniel had been lucky and had been blessed with Sha're. She was dead now, killed by Teal'c when Amunet, the symbiote within her, planned to murder him. Even though she had died he was glad that he had known her. She had made a difference to his life. He’d only had a year with her but if he had the chance to ever meet her or to fall in love with her all over again knowing that she would die by Teal'c's hands he would take it. His life would somehow be empty if he had never met Sha're. 

He started pacing saying, "Sha're...Sha're, I miss you so." 

Daniel decided to lie down and quickly drifted asleep dreaming of his beautiful wife before Amunet had stole her body and soul. 

 

* * * *

 

Doctor Samantha Carter watched as Colonel O'Neill entered the infirmary. Something was bothering him. She could see it in his eyes and in the way he carried himself. 

She questioned, "Colonel, is everything all right? Colonel?" 

He glanced up at her. His eyes telling her the answer she sought before he replied, "I just finished visiting Doctor Jackson." 

Daniel, he had just finished visiting Daniel. Now she understood why he was acting so odd. Ever since their falling out on Abydos, Jack and Daniel had grown distant. Daniel had tried to repair their shaky friendship numerous times, but Jack had made it totally clear that he’d never accept Daniel back as his friend. Her husband had been heartbroken at Jack's harsh reply. He still cared for Jack deeply but hid his feelings well; her husband was hurting. Sam hated knowing that her husband was still so upset over what had happened. Part of her husband was still back there on Abydos, Daniel had lost something of him self on that planet and had never gained it back. Now it looked as if Daniel would never get it back. She glanced at the man who had once been such a great friend to her husband, who now treated Daniel as if he didn't exist and asked, "How is he?" 

"He's different, Doc." 

"Different? What do you mean? What's wrong with Daniel? What's wrong with my husband?" 

"He's just...different. He keeps calling me Jack..." 

"Daniel? Daniel is calling you Jack? Since when?" Daniel never called Jack by his name. He was somewhat bitter towards his former friend. Since Jack had refused to ever forgive him for what had happened on Abydos Daniel vowed never to address him as Jack again. No, he insisted on calling him Colonel O'Neill and usually used the term as an insult. Why would he suddenly stop calling Jack by his title? It didn't make sense. 

Jack interrupted her thoughts as he added, "I don't know what's gotten into him. He keeps saying that we're friends." 

"Well you were... Colonel, Daniel still does care deeply for you. He was heartbroken when Skaara died. He blamed himself. He feels that he's ruined your life. He left Sha're because he couldn't live with her knowing that because of him her brother was killed." 

"Well, it was his fault!" 

Sam found herself getting angrier by the second. Why the hell couldn't Jack just let it go? Why couldn't he see how much his outright hostility towards her husband hurt Daniel greatly? Why couldn't he see how much his words and coldness affected Daniel? Jack could be an ass when he wanted to be and now was one of those times. 

She quickly snapped, "Why do you insist on tormenting him, even still? Why won't you allow him to forget for even a moment?" 

Jack was getting just as angry as Sam. Just how often have they had this damned argument since Abydos? He couldn't forgive Daniel. He just couldn't! 

He quickly retorted, "Because he needs to realize what his actions caused!" 

"Damn you Colonel, he knows what his actions caused! He doesn't need reminding! He can't let himself forget. He refuses to allow himself to forget! He...he lives with what happened every day of his life. There is not a day that goes by that he forgets! Colonel, do you know that before my husband disappeared I had to put him on both anti-depressants and sleeping pills?" 

"WHAT?" Jack responded in surprise. 

Well, at least that caught the stubborn man's attention. 

Sam continued, "Colonel, he cares for you deeply. He greatly respects you, and he knows that he has lost you. Daniel didn't have many friends growing up. His life was a living hell. You were his only friend...and then you just...abandoned him like everyone else did. It's amazing he can still love or trust anyone at all. You have managed to successfully remind him that he is unworthy and unlovable. Your avoidance of the whole situation, of him, has only reiterated what all his foster families had instilled in him. You abandoned Daniel when he needed you the most!" 

"Why is he on sleeping pills?" 

"HE CAN’T SLEEP! Every time he manages to he's jerked awake as the memories of Skaara screaming, Sha're crying...you, your angry words, echo and haunt him. He has insomnia... He's had it ever since that trip to Abydos. He's a wreck, Colonel." 

Jack was taken a bit aback by what Doctor Carter just revealed to him. Daniel couldn't sleep? He had nightmares? He couldn't forgive himself for what had happened on Abydos? He was on anti-depressants? How the hell could he have been so goddamned blind? He was Daniel's CO! He had been Daniel's best friend for crying out loud! How could he have been so blind and so unaware? Daniel was a member of his team! His job was to take care of his teammates not condemn them for something that had gone horribly wrong. Now as he thought about the last few years since Abydos he realized that was exactly what he had done to Daniel. He had ignored the obvious signs and indications that Daniel was crying out for help. God, if not for his wife... Jack shivered. 

He didn't want to think about the what ifs so instead he continued, "Not this Daniel." 

"What?" asked Dr. Carter in confusion. She had become sidetracked and had lost the gist of the conversation. Jack continued, "He's different Doc. I'm telling you that he's really different. Something's changed him...maybe it was the possession. I don't know but that is not our Daniel Jackson in the cell." 

Now Doctor Carter was getting worried. She had to go check on her husband and make sure that he was okay. 

She commented, "Maybe I should go check on him." 

"We have the cameras on... I'll come with you just...before you visit him watch him on the monitor. He's different. I don't know why or how but he is." 

Doctor Carter nodded to Colonel O'Neill then followed him into the viewing room. She watched the monitor looking at her husband in concern and worry. He was sleeping. She was surprised that for once he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She hoped that he was. The nightmares were horrible. When they attacked him at night he couldn't get back to sleep for hours. She was about to head down to his room when she heard his voice as he muttered, "Sha're? Sha're, where are you? Sha're... NO! Jack! JACK!" 

Colonel O'Neill cursed as he found himself instantly leaving the room and heading directly for Daniel's cell. Even after that horrible time on Abydos, when Skaara was killed, Jack found that he couldn't resist that voice of Daniel calling out to him. He found that he still automatically responded to the young archaeologist's cries for him. Damn it! It was Daniel's fault that Skaara was now dead, ALL his fault! Yet here he was unable to resist the man's calls to him. Damn it! 

He entered Doctor Jackson's cell followed by Doctor Carter and immediately walked over to the still sleeping man. He approached the young man hesitantly before softly questioning, "Yes Dan…Daniel I'm here..." 

God, but that was hard to say. He hadn't referred to the man lying on the bed as Daniel since that horrid day on Abydos. He never thought he would ever struggle to speak the man's name aloud, but he had. Was this what their friendship had come down to? Neither able to say the other's name without feeling uncomfortable doing so? They had been best friends...saying each other's names had simply become automatic, but now they both struggled just to utter the other's name. They were friends who had become enemies...enemies who had been friends... 

Daniel disrupted his thoughts as he muttered, "Jack... Jack he took them..." 

"What?" gently questioned Jack. 

Was the man awake or asleep? What was he talking about? He took them? Who? What? When? 

Daniel continued, "Sha're, Skaara...he took them. We have to get them back! Apophis took them!" 

Apophis? Who the hell was Apophis? Jack didn't recognize the name. Apophis had taken Sha're and Skaara? What was the man talking about? Had the man bumped his head or something? 

Jack quickly reassured Daniel with his voice, "Shh calm down. You're still dreaming. Calm down. Relax." 

"But Jack...we have to go after them! We have to!" 

Doctor Carter approached Daniel suddenly concerned for him. She realized that he was, in fact, still dreaming. He was caught up in a dream, not yet fully awake. 

She shook him gently, "Daniel? Daniel, wake up. I need you to wake up, sweetheart. Daniel!" 

Daniel suddenly jerked wide-awake under the slight pressure of her hand. He glanced around anxiously. Where the hell was he? 

He glanced towards the person beside him and sighed in relief, beginning to automatically relax as he saw Jack then Sam. He looked at Sam then asked, "Sam. Sam where…? What happened?" 

"You were dreaming." 

"About Sha're...I remember." 

"Yes about Sha're." 

"I miss her, Sam. I really miss her. We couldn't save her. Amunet...Amunet was too strong." 

Doctor Carter glanced nervously towards Colonel O'Neill. She was now more nervous and worried than before. What was Daniel talking about? Amunet was too strong? They couldn't save her? But Sha're was alive and well and they had never heard of someone named Amunet until now. Colonel O'Neill's expression seemed to be saying 'I told you so.' Okay Colonel O'Neill was right. Daniel was acting strange. He was definitely different. 

Daniel drew her attention back to him as he spoke up, "Where's Teal'c?" 

"Teal'c?" 

"Yes Teal'c." 

"Who?" questioned Jack in total confusion. 

"Teal'c...you know our friend, Jack...Teal'c." 

"No I don't know. Look Doctor Jackson..." 

Doctor Jackson? As Jack addressed him using his title Daniel suddenly remembered where he was. He wasn't in his own reality. He was in some alternate reality and these two were looking at him as if he had lost a few marbles. 

He glanced at Sam saying, "Maybe Teal'c isn't here... Did you ever go to Chu'lak?" 

"Chu'lak? No." 

"Okay then you’ve never met Teal'c." 

Daniel glanced from Sam to Jack and back again. They both obviously thought that he was crazy. This was not going well, not going well at all. Okay, so he had to convince them of what had happened and of who he actually was. 

He heard Jack respond to his last statement with a simple "No," and noted the odd looks passing between the two. Doctor Carter was watching him as well, concern for him written all across her features as she questioned, "Daniel, do you remember how you got here?" 

"Through the Stargate." 

"Your last mission... Can you tell me about your last mission?" 

"We went to PQR-189...all four of us." 

"Four?" questioned Jack in a skeptical tone of voice. 

Daniel continued. He had to make them understand what he was saying. They thought he was crazy, and he had to prove to them he was speaking the truth so he continued, "Yes Jack... You, Teal'c, Sam and I..." 

Sam suddenly interrupted, as uncertainty seemed to tinge the words she was saying, "I was with you? That's impossible... Daniel you know that I've never gone through the Stargate. I'm a medical doctor, not a scientist." 

"Not in my reality...in my reality you're a major and a doctor, of astrophysics..." 

"I...what?" questioned Sam with a voice full of both anxiety and curiosity. Daniel figured he had better slow down a bit. He was providing too much information too fast. He was only confusing her instead of explaining what had occurred. 

He continued, "Never mind... We arrived on PQR-189...there was this huge ring of rocks...reminded me of Stonehenge. There were writings on all of the pillars of stone making up the circle. I started translating the markings and entered the center of the circle. Jack glanced at me and acted as if he was suddenly afraid. He told me to get out. I started to do as he said but...then this bright light enveloped me... I lost consciousness...woke up all alone there. I figured the rest of SG-1 left without me, so I went to the Stargate, input Earth's address on the DHD, entered the Stargate and...ended up here. This isn't the first time I've journeyed to an alternate reality..." 

"Alternate reality?" questioned Doctor Carter. Now she was truly confused. She glanced at Colonel O'Neill again. 

Daniel looked at her puzzled, finding it odd that this Carter seemed totally oblivious to such ideas that his Carter could discuss for hours. He shook his head before continuing "Alternate realities, parallel universes...wormholes...time displacements..." 

Doctor Carter recognized a few of those terms, but she couldn't explain them at all. 

She glanced at Colonel O'Neill suggesting, "Colonel, I think we should get Captain Fraiser down here. She's the expert on this stuff..." 

"Yes I agree." 

Daniel glanced from Jack O'Neill to Sam Carter and back again thinking that this was going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** PLEASE NOTE: This story takes place in Season 5 BEFORE Daniel was ascended and BEFORE Anubis made an appearance on the show. The Anubis in this story IS NOT the one presented on the show as the story was written before those particular episodes and seasons ever aired. **

Colonel Jack O'Neill sat in the infirmary with his friend Doctor Daniel Jackson as Doctor Fraiser examined him. She smiled then said, "Well Doctor Jackson, you were lucky this time. I don't see any injuries. You appear to be perfectly healthy." 

She then turned to Colonel O'Neill continuing, "Colonel, you told me he lost consciousness?" 

"Yes." 

"For how long?" 

"Only a few minutes." 

"What happened?" 

"Well, he went to investigate this circle of rocks. As soon as he stepped inside the ring this bright light erupted all around him. It was so bright we had to cover our eyes. When it receded I searched for Daniel and found him lying on the ground unconscious. He came too shortly after that." 

"Well, he's perfectly fine." 

"So he can go?" 

"Yes. Although, Doctor Jackson, I would like to see you again before you leave just to make sure everything is okay. If you feel nauseous, dizzy or develop a headache then come back and see me right away. Is that understood, Doctor Jackson?" 

"Yes." 

"Right away." 

"May I go now?" 

"Yes, you may go." 

"Thank you." 

Daniel got up then started to leave the room. Jack jumped up, following his younger teammate asking, "Hey, do you want to go out and grab a bite to eat?" 

"No thanks," came Daniel's less than enthusiastic reply. 

"Come on Daniel." 

"No, I'd rather be alone." 

"Hockey...we can go play some ice hockey... Come on Daniel." 

"No." 

"Well you're no fun." 

Daniel glanced up at Jack O'Neill with a puzzled expression on his face as the two continued to walk down the hallway towards his office. He wondered what was going on. Colonel O'Neill wasn't acting like himself...in fact, he was acting the complete opposite. This was definitely strange. He had suspected he was now in an alternate reality. This man might not be the same Jack O'Neill that he knew, but... He found that he had some great difficulty talking to the man beside him: talking to the man who had quite literally rejected him without a second thought. It made him so angry remembering what the man, now walking beside him, had put him through. Did he even realize all the damage that his rejection had wrought on him? Probably not and as that thought solidified itself in his mind he replied hastily, "I'm going to my office for a while." 

"Research? You're going to go do research instead of playing ice hockey with me? Daniel, come on! Give those books a rest and have some fun for a change." 

"Research is fun for me." 

Jack rolled his eyes in response to that reply and decided Daniel had his mind made up already so he said, "Okay, fine. Go research your...rocks. I will get you to relax one of these days." 

"I am relaxed." 

Jack continued as if he hadn’t even heard Daniel's last reply, "Fine. Go spend time with your...fossils, Daniel. I guess I'll just mosey on home and spend some quality time with my television set... Daniel, are you sure you don't want to...?" 

"Yes, I am sure." 

"All right. I get the hint. We'll do it another time. I'll see you tomorrow, Daniel. Bright and early." 

"Yes." 

Daniel watched as Jack O'Neill started walking away from him confusion very evident on his face. He smiled suddenly as he heard a voice inside his head ask, _"Now what the hell was that all about?"_

Anubis headed to "Daniel's" office replying mentally, _"I have no idea, Daniel. It was very strange."_

_"Very strange? That couldn’t have been Colonel O'Neill."_

_"Well, it was."_

_"No way...that's not the Jack I know."_

_"He does not seem as angry with you."_

_"Exactly."_

Anubis could feel Daniel's emotions regarding Jack O'Neill. His emotions regarding the man who had once been his best friend were extremely strong. Daniel cared deeply for the man even though Jack O'Neill had made it quite obvious to his host that he wanted absolutely, positively nothing to do with him. The rejection had hurt Daniel; it had hurt him badly. He’d kept his emotions in check refusing to allow the Colonel to see just how much his obvious hatred towards him hurt. Anubis often worried about his host, especially when O'Neill was in close proximity to him. The closeness brought back all those memories of death and destruction and brought back all Daniel's guilt for having hurt his best friend so badly that he refused to acknowledge that he was even present half the time. Jack O'Neill could be one cold-hearted son of a bitch when he wanted to and he had never failed to let Daniel feel the full impact of that coldness. 

Anubis spoke up, _"Daniel, why do you still wish to be his friend after all he has done to you? After all the times he has hurt you?"_

_"Friends don't give up on friends."_

_"Well, this one gave up on you."_

_"But that isn't Jack...not my Jack..."_

_"This Jack seems to have some sense. He does not seem to be foolish in his actions."_

_"Anubis stop."_

_"Your Jack did not help you when you were in need of a friend. He does not deserve you, Daniel."_

_"Let me be the judge of that, will you?"_

_"When will you realize he does not care for you?"_ Anubis felt Daniel's sudden sadness as that comment was spoken and he immediately wished that he could have taken it back. He knew that he had hurt Daniel and quickly apologized, _"I am sorry Daniel. I did not mean to hurt you so. I know that our discussions concerning Colonel O'Neill greatly upset you."_

_"I'll be fine."_

_"You forget, young one, that I am in your body and that I can read your thoughts, your feelings, your memories."_

_"And you forget that I can also read yours."_

_"You have a point."_ Anubis smiled as he heard Daniel laughing inside his mind. 

Daniel and Anubis had a shaky start in the beginning. Daniel had been so afraid when Anubis had joined with him. Anubis had feared that Daniel would cause himself more harm if he continued to fight against those restraints in Isis' fortress all those months ago. As soon as he was able he had induced a state of paralysis upon his host. He regretted doing that now, but he’d had no choice at the time. If Daniel had continued to fight so much then they could have both died. He did not agree with how he acquired this new host. His race did not forcibly take hosts. They had vowed to take only those who were willing hosts, but he’d had no choice. If he had hesitated it would have been a death sentence for him and his young host. For Isis would surely have killed them both in her rage and anger. 

Anubis had struggled long and hard to get through to his host, to get him to accept their blending. It was a huge struggle and an extremely long battle. Daniel Jackson was one hell of a strong fighter. Anubis didn't want to trap the young man within his own mind forever, so he told Daniel of how they could switch control at will. Daniel had given him the silent treatment, which had scared the hell out of Anubis because he had feared that his host had given up. There had been a time when he had to actually take control of his host just to keep the man eating and drinking. Daniel had vowed that if they could never be separated then they would die together. He had started to deliberately starve and dehydrate himself in order to destroy the symbiote. Anubis had hated forcibly taking control of his host to force the man to eat and drink, but Daniel had given him no other alternatives. He had spent quite a long time explaining his actions to him repetitively, and it was a long time before Daniel even acknowledged that Anubis was there. Anubis gave Daniel control over his body often to help him to understand that he was not a prisoner in his own body, in his own mind. In doing so Daniel had slowly become more accepting of Anubis. They continued to work at their relationship. Daniel didn't like the idea of being a host but Anubis assured him that if he wanted to be separated it was possible. He told Daniel to speak up if that was what he wanted to do. Occasionally Daniel's thoughts would head in that direction. At those times Anubis would step back into Daniel's mind as far as he could retreat to allow his host some privacy. He knew that Daniel greatly appreciated his willingness to accommodate him. 

Once Daniel had asked Anubis why he was so willing to give him control. He knew that nothing of the host survived, or at least that was what they had been led to believe. Anubis explained to Daniel how false that assumption was. When he explained to Daniel how the Goa'uld would torment a host until the host would become too beaten and too scared to come forward Daniel had shivered: the idea of being made to be deprived of all sensory input, of being kept in constant pain so that the Goa'uld could retain a stronger hold on its host, made Daniel shiver at such sinister tactics. He had experienced none of that. Even on the first day Anubis had directed pain to him and paralysis, but he only held it temporarily. Daniel had drifted to sleep that day, not wanting to be sent to sleep by the creature now inhabiting him. When he’d woken later that evening he had expected to be completely cut off from himself, but such was not the case. He was a silent observer but saw and experienced everything that happened to Anubis while the symbiote was in control. He remembered when Anubis had been wounded. He had felt that pain just as if he, himself, had been injured. Anubis had talked to him then, speaking in a calm soothing voice easing his host’s pain as well as his own pain in the process. On that day Daniel had discovered that they were both equals. Anubis gave Daniel the freedom to experience everything that he himself was experiencing. After that day Daniel had actually started listening to the snake. He remained silent but listened when Anubis explained to him what had happened and who he was. Anubis would tell him stories and Daniel could actually visualize the memories. It was definitely strange. He had all of these memories in his head but they were not his own. Anubis never gave up on Daniel and continued to communicate to his silent host. Occasionally he would hear fear in the symbiote's voice. One time Daniel had questioned why Anubis sounded so afraid. Anubis had been surprised that his host had actually spoken to him. Anubis then explained to Daniel that when he did not hear Daniel he feared that Daniel had given up and had pulled himself to the back of his mind. He didn't want his host to suffer in a silent prison of his own making. When he had heard Daniel speak then he knew that his young host was still with him and still very much alive. Daniel had actually been touched by the fact that Anubis had never given up on him. Little by little he would start talking with Anubis and little by little they became friends instead of enemies. Now they had a good relationship. Sure they had their differences and sure they would argue with one another but they had built a strong foundation. Their biggest argument was always about Colonel Jack O'Neill. Daniel still cared for Jack and still was his friend even though the man had withdrawn from him and had been treating him more like an acquaintance than a friend. Jack's behavior greatly bothered Daniel but he still found a place in his heart where Jack was. Anubis couldn't understand this. He would ask Daniel why he had never given up on Jack when it was so obvious that Jack had given up on him. Anubis knew what had happened between the two for, when he joined with his host, he acquired all of his memories. He could sense the tension and sadness his host felt regarding one Jack O'Neill. Anubis didn't like Jack all that much. In fact, he felt that O'Neill was a stupid fool. 

In blending with Daniel, Anubis had learned just what a compassionate young man he was. He had also learned of the horrible guilt the man suffered. He had also learned that his host suffered from depression and insomnia, so Anubis set to work on changing that. Daniel had been relying heavily on drugs to help him sleep and to keep him from becoming extremely depressed when they had first blended. Now he no longer took either. Anubis was there when Daniel's nightmares would strike and he would speak softly to him calming him and would manage to quiet Daniel down enough that he wouldn't jump awake screaming. This was how Anubis had learned that Daniel had been listening when he had remained so quiet for so long. When he would start getting depressed Anubis would talk to him and reassure him. Daniel was happier now and calmer. 

Daniel was amazed with all the new information he had acquired when he had first blended with Anubis. He had called it an information overload and had asked Anubis how he could keep all that information in him. Anubis had laughed and then told Daniel that he was worse. Anubis often wondered how a host so young could have acquired the huge amount of knowledge Daniel had retained in his head. The young man was indeed brilliant and, in blending with him, Anubis had been rewarded with much knowledge. They were both lovers of knowledge. Both Daniel and Anubis loved to learn and had an unquenchable thirst for it. Apart they both had brilliant minds, but together their combined knowledge made them a definite threat to the Goa'uld should their combined knowledge ever be discovered. With their exchange and combination of knowledge Daniel was able to learn what Anubis was: a species who was an enemy of the Goa'uld. They took hosts, but only those who were willing hosts. Anubis was a Tok'ra. Daniel had never heard of them until Anubis had joined with him. They were a very interesting species, and Daniel was astounded at how much he now knew of them. The things he knew were secrets that could destroy Anubis' race. He knew the dangers should he ever be captured by an enemy. If he broke under interrogation his knowledge was enough to destroy two races: the people of Earth, the Tau'ri, and Anubis' people, the Tok'ra. Knowing the dangers he had asked Anubis to help him learn how to better defend himself. Anubis told him that he now had that knowledge, that upon blending with him he had acquired it. Daniel would practice to brush up those skills and found that he, in fact, had acquired deadly accurate fighting skills. He knew how lethal those skills could be. Anubis had the fighting skills and Daniel the mind to put those skills into good use. Together they would be very good at infiltration and evading capture. 

Anubis found himself glancing around the interior of Doctor Jackson's office out of pure curiosity. He wondered about the other Daniel Jackson that owned this office. Was he like his host or much different? Anubis found that he wouldn't mind getting the chance to meet the Daniel of this world. As he continued to survey the office he heard his host suddenly speak up, _"Wait!"_

_"What Daniel?"_

_"That picture..."_

Anubis turned to look at a table seeing a picture sitting in a frame. It was of a woman they both knew. In the picture she was smiling; she was actually happy. Daniel added, _"That's a picture of Sha're."_

_"So it is."_

_“We're not in our world anymore are we?"_

_"You already know the answer to that question, Daniel."_

_"Yes, I do but it's just so..."_

_"Hard to fathom?"_

_"Exactly...so how did we...that ring of stone... Could that have...?"_

_"It is possible... These Tau'ri seem to know you..."_

_"Well, what happened to me? I mean the other me?"_

_"Perhaps he is in a similar predicament."_

_"Are there devices capable of switching two people?"_

_"Yes...I believe that there are. I have never seen such devices at work, but I have heard of such a thing occurring."_

_"Then we have to switch back. We don't belong here on this Earth...their Daniel doesn't belong in our world. We have to find a way to switch back."_

_"There are mirrors that are capable of sending someone or several people to an alternate reality..."_

_"Alternate reality? Now you sound like Captain Fraiser."_

_"Your Captain Fraiser is not far off with some of her theories...though I have never seen a device capable of switching two identical beings."_

_"Well, I suppose it’s possible. Two beings of the same mass can't exist in the same plane together long before experiencing a break down. If the Daniel of this world was, indeed, here now we would probably already be experiencing the effects."_

_"I concur."_

_"Agree, Anubis...it's agree."_

_"I agree."_

_"Yes."_

Anubis could sense his host was smiling at him. He smiled back. Then Daniel continued, _"We need to get back to our reality. We don't belong here and their Daniel Jackson doesn't belong in our reality."_

_"Yes, it is obvious that we must undo what has happened here, but how do we do that?"_

_"Great question... Captain Fraiser would really be helpful right now."_

_"Yes, indeed she would."_

A loud knock suddenly echoed throughout the room drawing Daniel's attention to the closed office door. He glanced up saying, "Come in." 

Anubis saw the visitor enter then suggested, _"Perhaps I should remain in control, Daniel."_

_"No, no. I'll be fine."_

_"This is not your wife."_ Anubis added as he watched the woman who entered. Doctor Samantha Carter...or rather Samantha Jackson. She was Daniel's wife in their reality. She looked so much like Samantha Jackson that Anubis couldn't help but worry greatly for his host. His host hadn't seen his wife since Isis had captured him, and he could sense how much Daniel greatly missed her. Now seeing this other Samantha could prove to be a bit of a problem for his host. 

Daniel sensed Anubis' worries and quickly cast them away replying, _"I know she isn’t my wife. Give me control."_

_"As you wish, but I will still be here."_

_"Big surprise,"_ Daniel could hear Anubis chuckle in response to that comment as he gave Daniel full control of his body. 

As Sam entered Daniel turned to her. She looked just as beautiful as his Samantha, but he knew that this one didn’t belong to him. He focused on her, pushing all those memories of his wife to the back of his mind. She was not his wife. This Sam wasn't even his Sam. 

She interrupted his drifting thoughts saying, "Hi Daniel, how are you feeling?" 

"Much better. Thank you." 

"Good..." 

Sam looked at Daniel. She had sensed that he had a symbiote in him. She had no idea if the symbiote was a Goa'uld or a Tok'ra, but she wasn't about to trust it without knowing more. For all she knew the symbiote could have taken him forcefully and was pretending to speak as Daniel while the host was now trapped. She had to act soon. She kept reminding herself that she was about to do the right thing. 

Daniel's soft-toned voice suddenly spoke up drawing her attention back to him, "Sam, we have to talk. There's something you need to know..." 

Sam glanced at Daniel again then quickly pulled out a zat and aimed it at Daniel. She hesitated for only a brief moment as Daniel yelled, "SAM WAIT! DON'T!" 

Then Sam fired the zat gun at Daniel. Before she lost her nerve to do so she forced herself to watch him as he collapsed and his body began to convulse on the floor. Then she dropped to his side waiting for Daniel to speak. God, did she do the right thing? She hoped so. She had no time to question her actions now though. She had already discharged the weapon...what's done is done. Please let it have been the right decision. 

Daniel had shouted at her in an attempt to stop her. He had no idea what that thing was in her hands but had a feeling that it was some sort of weapon. The knowledge of what it was started to surface in his mind but before he could focus on that knowledge Sam fired. Daniel screamed in response and fell to the floor writhing in pain as the zat gun's electric discharge wrapped and snaked up and down the full length of his body. His body convulsed wickedly in response to that electrical current now running over and through him. He could suddenly hear Anubis screaming inside his head as extreme pain enveloped him. Daniel became scared, terrified actually, as Anubis fell completely silent. No, no this couldn't be happening! No, please no! He immediately started to yell inside his mind for Anubis, but there was only dead silence. He felt himself starting to grow a bit cold and focused on Sam who was now bending over him, kneeling beside him. Why had she done this to him? Why? But he knew, or rather suspected, it was because of fear. She feared the symbiote within him and didn't understand fully what she had done. He could hear her saying, "Daniel, it's all right. I'm here. Talk to me. Talk to me." 

He tried to focus on her and tried to respond to her, but all he could feel was the coldness seeping throughout his body...nothing but coldness and emptiness where Anubis should have been. Oh God, what had she done? 

He muttered, "You killed him...no please..." 

The coldness continued to wrap around his body, and he began to stiffen in response muttering, "Cold...I'm so cold... What did you do? I was in control, damn it! Please, tell me you didn't kill him!" 

He looked up at her with pleading eyes. 

What was wrong with him? Why was he acting this way? She questioned, "Kill who Daniel? Kill who?" 

"Anubis..." 

As he muttered the name Sam realized her mistake. She became extremely scared as Daniel started going into shock. Oh God, what had she done? If this was, in fact, an alternate Daniel then she could have done more damage than good. She felt herself go cold as she thought of what he just uttered. What if this was an alternate Daniel and the symbiote inside of him was a Tok'ra? What if he had been a willing host and she just... 

"Aw shit Daniel! What have I done?" 

Sam felt for his pulse; it was rapid and weak. SHIT! She felt his skin, which was becoming cooler to her touch, cooler and clammier. 

She recognized his symptoms as that of shock and quickly continued, "Daniel? Daniel, stay with me here! Daniel!" 

Daniel tried to focus on her but found it extremely difficult. All he could think about was that emptiness inside him self. Anubis was gone...she had killed him. Oh God no! He couldn't handle losing him. Not now, not after all they had been through and all they had done to get to this point. 

He focused briefly on Sam's beautiful face then muttered, "Cold...I'm..." 

Sam looked at him with nothing but total concern on her face. Concern and fear were very present in her right now. She began to gently stroke his hair in a comforting gesture speaking softly, "Shh, shh, I know you are. I know you are." 

"Can't sense him...can't... He was in pain...he..." 

Sam realized that this Daniel had become attached to the symbiote within him and the thought of losing him was more than he could handle: when she had been possessed by Jolinar her body nearly went into shock when she had died to give Sam life. She had been with Jolinar only a very short time and had nearly died when Jolinar had. She could hardly imagine what this Daniel felt like right now. She had no way of knowing how long he had been with Anubis, but she could see that he was having great difficulty dealing with Anubis' absence within him. 

She continued talking softly with him, "Shh, shh...he'll be back Daniel. Just give him a few minutes and he'll be back. He's fine. He's just stunned..." 

"Don't sense..." 

"Shh...shh..." She watched as his eyes drifted shut and felt fear like no other clench at her heart. She yelled, "NO! Goddamn you Daniel, no!" 

His eyes snapped open again and she watched in stunned silence as his vivid blue eyes flashed and sparked bright white. The symbiote was back. 

He glared at Sam yelling "YOU FOOL! If you would have just listened to him! Daniel nearly went into shock! You are supposed to care for him not traumatize him!" 

Sam swallowed hard pulling quickly back away from her friend. The symbiote was definitely back and he was royally pissed. He continued, "Why must everyone hurt him so? Why?" 

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't..." 

The symbiote fell silent and Sam watched him for a moment not knowing what to expect next. Why was he suddenly so silent? 

Anubis had been stunned as the zat gun struck. He had clawed his way back knowing that his host wouldn't understand what had happened and might possibly lapse into shock upon no longer sensing his presence. He had tried not to become too attached to his host knowing that if he chose to be separated the shock of separation could kill him the closer their bond became. He hadn't expected Daniel to be that attached and connected to him yet. He had tried to keep from bonding too closely with his host knowing his original wishes were for separation. Now he knew that the bond was extremely strong. Daniel would have lapsed into shock if he hadn't returned full force when he did. 

He spoke gently to his host, _"I am here, Daniel. I am here."_

Daniel jumped in response to that voice. It was Anubis. Was he really here or...? He asked, _"You...you are? You're not dead?"_

_"No I am not. I should have warned you. When a zatnicketel is used on a host it temporarily suppresses the symbiote allowing the host to speak freely."_

_"You started to say something..."_

_"But she fired the weapon before I could finish explaining what was happening to you. A zatnicketel is a very painful weapon. The first shot stuns, the second kills..."_

_"The third?"_

_"Disintegrates."_

_"Ah...nice."_

_"Yes. When she fired the weapon at you I was knocked unconscious...to you it felt as if I was no longer present. I am sorry I did not warn you sooner."_

_"I'm glad you're still here."_

As Anubis sensed his host calming and relaxing he suggested, _"Daniel, why don't you try to rest now? I will talk with her."_

_"But..."_

_"Daniel, you almost went into shock when you feared I was no more. Our bond is strong, much stronger then I ever expected. Sleep and I will tell you what we have discussed later."_

_"Thank you, my friend."_

_"You are quite welcome. Now rest young one, rest."_

Daniel smiled as he heard the nickname Anubis would often use to refer to him when he was in pain or need of healing or comfort. He felt himself drifting asleep. God, but he was so tired. He still found it extremely odd that he could sleep when Anubis had control of his body. It was the oddest feeling and Anubis could do the same. Daniel could sense when Anubis was asleep. He would try not to move a lot when such was the case. Anubis often tried to sleep when his host slept just so Daniel could have a normal sleep pattern. Anubis had explained to him how one could sleep when the other was in control. It was the strangest thing. 

When Anubis was assured that Daniel was, in fact, asleep he turned back towards Samantha Carter saying, "Daniel is all right now. I have explained to him what just occurred. In our reality the Tau'ri have not handled zatnicketels. They have seen them in action but have never used them and do not know the affects such a weapon has on a symbiote and on a host." 

"Where's Daniel?" 

"He is asleep." 

"Asleep? What?" 

"He has suffered a shock to his system. He was unprepared for what would happen if we became separated. I have tried to keep somewhat distant from my host should he ever decide that he would like to be separated so the shock would not be so strong to his system. I misjudged just how close and how tightly we have bonded. He was going into shock because he could no longer sense my presence within." 

"How long...?" 

"We have been together for almost a year now." 

"A year? What?" Daniel had been a host to this Goa'uld for a year? This definitely wasn't her Daniel. 

Sam found that she was so glad Anubis had returned so rapidly. Daniel had been connected to Anubis for almost a year; no wonder he had nearly gone into shock when he couldn't sense the symbiote within himself any longer. A year was a very long time to be a host. Even if he wanted to be separated Sam doubted that would now be possible without this Daniel surely dying during the separation. She found it very hard to fathom. Daniel was a host...that was definitely very hard to accept. 

Anubis drew her attention as he continued, "We were joined forcefully. Daniel was an unwilling host. Isis wanted him to be the vessel for her new pharaoh and her love..." 

"You?" 

"Yes, but I did not love her. She belonged with Osiris. He was killed, but I had vowed to Osiris that I would protect her. She is the mother-goddess, one who is supposed to be a protector. She changed after Osiris died by Set's hands. She became angry and vindictive. I joined with her forces and worked my way up to being her First Prime. She took an interest in me. She wanted me to become her king and to rule beside her. Together we would rule over all the system lords. When the Tau'ri were captured on Maline she immediately demanded that Daniel be locked up separately from his teammates. My last host had been gravely injured. Isis needed a new vessel so that I could continue to live. She chose Daniel. She had Daniel brought to her chamber and made my host." 

"So you took him unwillingly?" 

"Yes. I had no other choice. I am Tok'ra. I infiltrated Isis' forces to spy on her. She is a queen. She is one from which all Goa'uld are born." 

"Like Hathor?" 

"Yes, she is much like Hathor. She is one of the biggest threats to the Tau'ri now. Where once she was their protector now she is their enemy. Osiris' death and her continual use of the sarcophagus afterwards have contributed to her destruction. She plans to destroy the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra and to reign as supreme system lord with me by her side. My job was to spy on her and pass on information to the Tok'ra Resistance..." 

"Was? What happened to her?" 

"I am still working for her. She has not suspected me of being Tok'ra. In fact, she believes my host is no more. I convinced her that I could fight my host so that the sarcophagus would not have to be used to insure a successful blending. Daniel and I have been working for the Tok'ra a while now...even though they have no idea that I have since acquired a new host. We communicate via radio. We were sent on a mission by Isis a month ago; she will soon want to hear from us." 

"And Daniel just accepts being a host?" 

"Doctor Carter..." 

"Major..." 

"I am sorry. In our reality you are a medical doctor." 

"I...I am?" 

"Yes...Major Carter, Daniel did not accept me right away. We have spent much time getting to where we are now. Daniel despises the Goa'uld and hated the idea of being a host. We have spent much time working at attaining the relationship and understanding we now have. We still argue occasionally, but it is usually regarding one particular person." 

"Oh." 

They both glanced up as Teal'c entered inquiring, "Major Carter, are you in need of assistance?" 

"No Teal'c. I'm fine. Thanks." 

She could see that Teal'c was very worried about her. She knew that he didn’t trust the Goa'uld inside of this alternate Daniel. He also didn't like the fact that Daniel was a host. The symbiote interrupted, "Teal'c? This is Apophis' First Prime..." 

"WAS his First Prime now he's with us." 

Sam noticed a look of uncertainty crossing Daniel's features. Obviously Anubis was just as leery of Teal'c as Teal'c seemed to be of him. 

His next comment served to confirm her guess, "In our reality he is still First Prime of Apophis. Isis wishes to destroy Apophis by going through his First Prime in order to do so." 

"I see... Teal'c, this is Anubis. The symbiote within Daniel." 

"Where is Daniel Jackson?" 

Sam couldn't help but flinch just a bit at Teal'c's abrupt question. The question sounded more like an accusation than an inquiry. Teal'c really didn't like this Anubis much. 

Anubis seemed to be unaffected by Teal'c's tone of voice as he simply replied, "He is asleep." 

"Of his own free will?" demanded Teal'c with a hint of skepticism lining his voice. 

"Yes of his own free will." 

Teal'c didn't want to believe Anubis. He didn't trust the Goa'uld at all. He tensed up saying, "If you harm Daniel Jackson in any way..." 

"Teal'c!" came Sam's voice. Sam said that firmly to remind Teal'c of whom they were dealing with. He nodded his head as her simple utterance of his name served to remind him that this man before them was not their Daniel Jackson but an alternate Daniel. 

Anubis glanced from Sam to Teal'c then said, "I see that in this reality Daniel has many more friends who would willingly fight for him. Sadly, such is not the case in our reality. Daniel has very little true friends but he does have you, Major Carter." 

"What?" He has her? Now what was that supposed to mean? She waited for Anubis to continue. He answered, "In our reality you are his wife." 

"What? Why...why are you telling me this?" 

His wife? Daniel's wife? She didn't want to hear this. Why would he even feel the need to tell her that? He told her more then she really needed to know. 

She looked at him puzzled as he answered, "So you will understand what is happening when he reacts to you differently. Daniel and Samantha are very close. They love each other deeply...and he greatly misses her. This could create some uncomfortable moments for the both of you. I just wanted to let you know to expect it." 

"Oh... We're married? Daniel and I?" 

"Yes." 

Married? Did he say Daniel and her were married? In his reality yes...now that was a very odd concept. They were more like siblings not...lovers. Daniel was very attractive, yes, and very compassionate. She greatly admired him and cherished him but as a friend not... Married? That was crazy...about as crazy as discovering that in another reality she was married to Jack. Yes, this was very odd and most definitely against regs...married? She couldn't comprehend that idea. She questioned, "If he's married then where is his...?" 

She glanced at Daniel's hand noticing the gold band encircling one particular finger then she touched it softly saying, "Oh..." 

"Yes, he still wears his wedding ring. Isis does not realize the significance of the ring so she has never paid much attention to it. He has never taken it off." 

Sam rubbed over Daniel's ring finger. She found it strange to feel the ring on that hand under her fingertips. She felt extremely uncomfortable and a bit odd knowing it was a wedding ring that Daniel wore. She also found it odd that the ring on his finger is what tied her...or rather her other self to this Daniel...married? It was all so hard to fathom. The idea seemed so strange and foreign to her. She never viewed Daniel, or even Jack, in a romantic light...well, she had at one time but she could never fall in love with either of them. It would just feel too unusual to her. They were her teammates and her friends that was all. She cared deeply for them both, but she would never get romantically involved with either of them. It would just be too complicated and right now the last thing she needed was complications in her life. She still puzzled over that new information...Daniel wed her in another reality... Different realities, different lives, different histories... She found that she was extremely curious about this Daniel. He definitely was different. He carried a symbiote within him and seemed very attached to it. Her Daniel...not her Daniel, the Daniel of her reality, would never willingly become a host to a symbiote whether it was Tok'ra or not. Too many times had the Goa’uld taken loved ones from him: first Skaara then his wife Sha're...both made hosts to the Goa'uld. Then he’d had that bad experience with the goddess Hathor who seemed totally obsessed with him and wanted him to become her "beloved." Then there was Sarah...Osiris had stolen her body, taking her forcibly as his host. Daniel would never willingly accept becoming a host. He had too many bad experiences and too many painfully fresh memories of the parasitic race to even consider becoming a host. 

Her troubling thoughts must've shown on her face because Anubis spoke up, "I am sorry. I have upset you. I can see that I have." 

"No. No, you haven't. I was just...thinking." 

"Of your Daniel?" 

"Yes...no, he's not MY Daniel." 

"I have upset you." 

"No. It is...it's just...hard for me to look at you and...realize that you aren't...him." 

"You care deeply for your Daniel. Is it possible that you may love him also?" 

"Yes... No, I mean yes I love Daniel but not in that way. He’s my friend and I care deeply for him. I love him as a sister loves a brother. He's family to me." 

"Could it be possible that you have considered taking your friendship with him a step further?" 

Sam fell silent. She became suddenly aware that she had to actually consider what he’d asked her. No, she did not view Daniel as a potential lover...so why the hesitation Sam? She abruptly halted those thoughts... This was ridiculous. What was the point of all this any way? She loved Daniel yes, but not as...not in that way. Why did Anubis insist on...unless he was only doing so to make certain she would not hurt his host by sending him mixed messages? 

Sam quickly ended that train of thought by glancing at Anubis and responding, "You’re very protective of him, aren't you? You care more for him than you should." 

Anubis paused for only a few seconds. He noticed how she deliberately avoided answering his question. Could this Sam have other feelings for the Daniel of her reality that she was just too afraid to admit to herself? She had quickly twisted the questions around. She became the questioner instead of the one providing the answers. 

Anubis decided not to say anything about his observations or thoughts regarding this woman's feelings for the Daniel of her reality. Instead, he answered her question, "Yes. Daniel is very important to me and that is why I have tried to keep distanced from him. His wishes were for us to be separated. You have seen what will occur now if that is to happen and he still wishes it to be so." 

"He'll die, won't he?" 

"We are connected strongly, much stronger than we should be. I am afraid that our bond is now so strong that if it were severed now he could...he might not survive." 

Anubis stopped as he heard Daniel's voice speak in his mind and could only freeze in response. 

Daniel spoke, _"Anubis, I no longer wish to be separated. I admit in the beginning I wanted it so. I was so afraid and didn’t understand what had happened... Our connection has grown stronger because I have allowed it to do so. I know that you’ve been trying to remain distanced so that if my wishes hadn’t changed we could be separated without my suffering as a result. I know that you were holding back, but I did not. The reason I went into shock was because I had feared you dead. If you die I will die with you. However, if I should die then you will have the chance to continue living. I don’t wish to lose you, my friend."_

Sam's voice interrupted as she questioned, "What's wrong?" 

Anubis could sense Daniel smiling as he continued, _"Sam Carter is asking you a question. Would you like me to answer her?"_

Anubis didn't respond. Daniel knew that his words both touched Anubis and surprised him. He never expected his host to so openly accept him and he never expected his host to want to remain connected. 

Daniel took Anubis' silence as an answer and promptly stepped up to answer Sam's inquiries. 

Sam watched as Daniel dropped his head then glanced up at her again in a gesture she knew all too well. She was no longer speaking with Anubis; she was speaking with Daniel… 

He said, "Nothing’s wrong. Anubis was just surprised when I awoke. He expected me to be asleep longer. I’m afraid I surprised him with my last comment as well." 

"Your last...you were speaking to him just now, weren't you?" 

"Yes I was." 

"Amazing. My father has talked often about having conversations with Selmac. It's just so...odd." 

"You get used to it. Anubis and I have been together for some time now. I was very angry and hateful towards him when we were first joined, but he never gave up on me. He’d talk to me and tell me stories. He'd explain things to me but I wouldn't respond. I pretended like I was ignoring him, but I know he knew I was listening. He would speak to me when I was asleep and the nightmares would become all too real and all too frightening. He knew that I was listening to him because I would instantly begin to calm as he spoke to me during those nightmares. Knowing I was listening encouraged him to speak a lot more to me. Anubis has infinite patience when it comes to stubbornness. I don't know how he could've put up with me in the beginning." 

A voice whispered through Daniel's mind, _"Because even in the beginning I could not help but care deeply for you, young one."_

Daniel smiled in response to that whispered comment. Anubis could sense Daniel's smile and returned it then encouraged, _"Daniel, you are still tired. You should be resting."_

Sam watched him in complete silence amazed at the expressions now continually crossing Daniel's features. She questioned, "He's talking to you now, isn't he?" 

"He's nagging me...telling me that I need to get some sleep." 

Sam was amazed. She had never really watched her father communing with Selmac and found it was very interesting to observe. She vaguely recalled her own experience. Jolinar had spoken to her and had explained to her what had happened and why she had entered her. Sam knew how odd that feeling was: two minds, two souls, together in one body. It was such a strange feeling. Sam had had Jolinar inside of her for only a short time. Jolinar had invaded her body to hide so that she would not be murdered by a hired killer called an Ash'rak: the symbiote had remained with her only a short time before the Ash'rak had found her and had attempted to kill her. As a result of the attack Sam had nearly died. In the end Jolinar gave her life so that Sam could live. After that Sam had learned something of Jolinar still remained within her. She was able, after some struggle, to control a Goa'uld ribbon device. She also was left with memories, Jolinar's memories. Most of those memories were buried, but she could recall some. She was even able to put those memories to good use when SG-1 had fled Netu, the god Sokar's version of Hell: Sam's dad had been captured by Sokar while on a mission so SG-1 went to Netu to free him. The only way off of the planet was via the rings. Sam had had to tap into Jolinar's memories to find the control mechanism that would help them to safely flee the planet. No one had ever escaped Netu and lived to tell about it...except Jolinar. Using a Tok'ra memory recall device to help draw Jolinar's memories to the surface of Sam's conscious SG-1, her father and a Tok'ra by the name of Martouf escaped successfully. 

Sam had never really understood the connection between host and symbiote. She had always wanted to learn, especially since her dad was now a host to the Tok'ra Selmac. Her short time with Jolinar was not a normal bonding. Jolinar had bonded with her out of necessity and in the end died to give Sam life. She had been shocked when Doctor Fraiser told her what Jolinar had done for her and, in having experienced it, she found that she was inanely curious about what a true bond was like. She was amazed at how this alternate Daniel dealt with having a symbiote. He actually seemed to care for the symbiote now within him, that other soul he now shared his life with.

 

* * * * * * 

 

When Colonel O'Neill called for Captain Janet Fraiser to come to Daniel Jackson's temporary quarters, she headed down there immediately. She had been surprised to learn that Daniel was back and even more surprised to learn that he was no longer...inhabited. She had wanted to talk to Daniel and had waited patiently for Colonel O'Neill to call her. When he finally did she quickly made her way to the room Daniel was presently being held in. 

She knocked on the door and Jack opened it. As soon as he saw Captain Fraiser he stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. The look on his face succeeded in making her worry for their teammate who had disappeared so long ago. She questioned, "Colonel? What is it? What's wrong? Is Daniel...?" 

"He's all right...sort of." 

"Sort of? What?" 

"He's...different. I wanted to prepare you before you talk with him. He's...this man is not the Daniel that we have come to know. I don't know how else to explain this to you...he's...different." 

"How so?" 

"Well, for one, he insists on calling me Jack..." 

"Oh." 

Now that took Captain Fraiser completely off guard. Everybody knew of the strain between the two men. They had been close friends once...they were no longer. In fact, any time the two were together extreme tension filled the room. The tension became so thick that you could probably cut it with a knife. They had exchanged words, hateful words, with each other after that horrid trip to Abydos. Neither had ever forgotten. Daniel was a wreck emotionally...O'Neill was not far behind Daniel in that department himself. They both hid their true feelings deep below walls of hostility and anger, sadness and rage, guilt and bitter disappointment... Friends should not constantly be at one each other's throats. When Daniel and Jack were in a room together the room would quickly empty, as well as the halls in the immediate area. The two would go at it yelling, screaming and arguing... The fights always ended up with both men storming angrily away from one another and carrying their bad attitudes with them the rest of the week, succeeding in making their other two teammates miserable. 

It was so sad to see them now. A good friendship destroyed because of a mistake, an accident. Janet had hoped the two would eventually work out their differences but any time they got close to doing just that the low blows would begin. They would point out each other's weaknesses and faults. After that things would get very ugly, very quickly. It just made her so sad seeing two friends become total enemies. 

She looked at Jack noticing that he was very agitated. The differences in Daniel must be very noticeable for Jack to have gotten that agitated. She spoke up, "Let me see him." 

Jack nodded then opened the door. She saw Sam first then Daniel, who was up pacing the small confines of the room. He was bothered by something. 

Jack glanced at Sam, and she shook her head when he pointed to a very fidgety doctor pacing the room as if he was trapped...trapped? Oh God, did he... What if...? Could this Daniel also have a thing about enclosed spaces? Jack spoke up quickly, "Daniel..." 

Daniel didn't think he only responded to his name and that voice, "I'm going nuts in here, Jack. I can't just sit in here looking at these walls all day..." 

"Why?" 

Daniel glanced up and focused, truly focused, on Jack. Then he remembered that he was in an alternate reality. He shook his head saying, "Never mind." 

"Fine," came Jack's abrupt retort. 

Daniel looked up at him a bit irritated and most definitely hurt by the lack of concern in Jack's voice. He knew that this was not his Jack but it still angered and upset him hearing Jack speak so casually, as if he didn't give a damn. 

Jack winced as he saw the glint of hurt in Daniel's eyes at his simple short reply. Well, what the hell did the man expect? 

Daniel said, "That's it? No tell me about it? How can I help?" 

Jack stared at Daniel saying nothing. 

Daniel became angrier then continued, "What the hell happened between you and I, I mean him, anyway?" 

“Why?" 

"WHY? God Jack, you're so cold and so angry! I can see the hatred, the loathing in you when you look at me! The Jack I know would never, ever treat me the way you are! What happened to you? Did Charlie's death destroy you?" 

The man before him paled noticeably and Daniel winced, silently cursing at himself for having such a damned loose tongue at times. ‘Think before you speak, Daniel. Think before you speak.’ When he glanced up at Jack again he saw bitterness and anger. 

Jack yelled, "Don't even mention him! You have no right! You killed him too!" 

"Bullshit! I didn't kill anybody! I don't even know you! You are not the Jack I know! Don't you dare blame me for your son! Charlie shot himself with your gun; it was no one's fault. No one's! You should know that! When we left for Abydos..." Daniel trailed off. He was letting his reality intermingle with this one. This was not good but seeing Jack, his friend, the one who cared deeply for him and he in turn cared deeply for so cold, so bitter, bothered him to no end. He had to do something. He hated to see this Jack on a self-destructive path. Daniel was sure that this is how Jack would have turned out if a certain pain in the ass archaeologist hadn't managed to break through that damned wall he had erected around himself. Daniel shook his head sadly then said, softer now, "Jack, why didn't you let me...I mean him, help you through this? Why did you push away the one person who wanted to truly help you? The one person who saw you and not the angry, hateful man you used to show to the world?" 

He looked at Jack waiting for him to answer the question. Jack only stood there glaring at him. He was becoming very angry, very quickly. Daniel could see the anger in Jack simmering just at the very edge. This man before him was not his Jack, not at all. 

Daniel again merely shook his head sadly then continued, "You see that's the difference between my Jack and you. He allowed me to help him to deal with Charlie's death and Sara's leaving. My Jack wasn't afraid to trust again. He wasn't afraid to actually CARE for someone again. Jack is a good man, and I'm sure that you are too, but you have allowed your hatred to blind you. All you think about is how I...your Daniel killed Skaara... Was it really his fault? Or was he just someone convenient, someone you knew you could dump all your guilt and anger on? Someone you knew would take on that guilt willingly because he still gives a damn about you, about someone who despises him? He was a convenient way for you to get rid of your guilt, wasn't he Jack? By making him miserable and messing up his life you felt better about yourself." 

"You're making an awful lot of assumptions there, Doctor Jackson, when you don't know a damned thing about me!" came Jack's snippy reply. What the hell gave this man the right to stand there and lecture him? He had no right! NO RIGHT! Jack glared sinisterly towards Daniel as the man refused to remain silent. 

Daniel didn't even seem to notice how angry Jack was and if he did he sure didn't act like it as he continued, "No, you're right about that Jack, but I know my Jack and I know how Charlie's death ate away at him. I know how guilty he felt. I'd be willing to bet that where our lives differ is at that critical juncture in your life. The juncture where you pushed me away when you had the chance to open up and speak of your guilt." 

"Stop comparing us! We are not the same person!" 

"No, you're not. You see the Jack of my world would gladly die to protect any member of his team, especially if it was me. You, I think you'd rather let me die and your other teammates die then to stick your ass on the line to save them!" 

Daniel heard a gasp off to his right and glanced up seeing Janet Fraiser. Then he realized what he was doing: he was letting his experiences with his Jack influence him to try to help the man before him. He shouldn't have said anything, but he just couldn't help it. When he looked at this Jack he saw a lost soul, and he just couldn't stop himself from trying to help the man. He looked so much like his Jack...but he shouldn't be saying anything to him. He had no right to stand here and lecture the man, no right at all. But, of course, Daniel knew he wouldn't stop. He sometimes had difficulty speaking before thinking and this was one of those times. Daniel realized that he couldn't take back any of the things he had just said. Unfortunately, you couldn't take back words. Those words were now out there and they already impacted on Jack. He could see the man was very angry and very outraged. Jack never did like his faults to be pointed out, and apparently this Jack was no different in that aspect. He knew the man was barely controlling his anger. The situation was definitely very tense at the moment. 

Daniel didn't know what else to say, so he turned to Fraiser attempting to change the subject and diffuse an already extremely intense situation. He quickly said, "Doctor Fraiser..." 

"Captain..." 

"Captain...well Captain, we have a lot to discuss." 

"Such as...?" 

"What do you know about alternate realities?" 

Daniel made himself focus on Captain Fraiser. He was all too aware of the very angry man now behind him. He tried not to think of what Jack could do to him. He sensed this Jack had much anger and rage in him and would be more likely to lash out physically than to talk things over. Daniel waited patiently to see if Jack would leave or grab him. He continued focusing on Captain Fraiser, but could feel a sudden sense of urgency and warning nag at him. 

Jack was growing angrier by the minute. This guy had some damned nerve telling him that he’d rather let his team die than attempt to save them! What gave him the right to judge him? This man before him wasn't even HIS Daniel! He was from an alternate reality! He had no right to pass judgment, no right at all! 

Jack felt his rage and anger escalate and before he could stop himself he yelled, "DAMN YOU!" Then without thought he grabbed Daniel jerking him violently around to face him. 

Daniel looked into the outraged face of his best friend. So, he had been right about this Jack using physical methods to solve his problems instead of simply talking them over. He could see that Jack had his fist raised in preparation to strike. 

Daniel looked up at him, his anger matching Jack's. He couldn't help himself as he questioned, "What? Do you want to hit me now, Jack? Will that make you feel better? Well go right ahead, Jack. I dare you!" 

Jack hesitated. What the hell was he doing? This was Daniel for crying out loud. They had been best friends. He would've never dreamed of hurting Daniel, ever. Now here he was preparing to punch the man just for speaking his mind? Damn it, this man before him wasn't even the Daniel of his world! Was he crazy? What the hell was he thinking? 

Daniel saw the hesitation and continued, interrupting Jack's already conflicting thoughts, "Can't do it can you Jack?" 

Jack glared coldly at Daniel preparing to strike, but he couldn't get his hand to move. He cursed. God, even though this was Daniel he so wanted to punch the man, but he just couldn't do it. God, what the hell was happening to him? 

Daniel drew Jack's attention back to him again as he added, "You can't do it because you still see a friend when you look at me. You still care for him. I can tell. You’re just too damned afraid to admit it. Jack, how could you have been so foolish to throw away a friend because you wanted someone else to suffer? I feel sad for you, Jack. I really do. And if you are anything like the Jack of my world then you despise someone pitying you, but I do. I'm sorry. I know those words probably hurt you, but I think you need to hear them. I think it's about time you start listening to your heart and tear down that damned wall of stone you’ve so craftily erected around you. If you never let anyone in you'll die a very lonely man Colonel O'Neill. I sure as hell don't like to think of my friend dying all alone because he was too damned bull-headed to realize he was hiding behind that damned shield, that mask you obviously still keep up. I'm so glad that the Jack of my world was, is, smart enough to realize what he had been doing. Shutting everyone out is one way to handle things Jack, but that way only leads to loneliness and despair. I think you need to take a real hard look at yourself and at your life, Jack. You need to decide for yourself if you'd rather remain alone or take a chance that your Daniel still cares for you." 

"Doesn't matter if he does any way! He has a snake in him!" snapped Jack in response. He hoped the damned man would shut up, but he didn't. Well now obviously this Daniel and his Daniel shared one similar quality: stubbornness, and not learning when the hell to shut up! Damn it! Go figure! He'd have to be so damned lucky! Why couldn't an alternate Fraiser come through that gate instead? Jeez, at least then he'd have some goddamned peace and quiet for a change! He was drawn back to Doctor Jackson as the man continued, "Oh that's right... You may have already lost your one chance at repairing your friendship. So Jack, did you abandon him to the Goa'uld who made him a host?" 

"NO! We were separated!" 

Now where the hell did that question come from and what gave him the right to even make such an accusation? The man didn't even know him yet he had the fuckin' audacity to stand there and accuse him of things! He found he wished Doctor Jackson would just shut the hell up but, of course, shutting Doctor Jackson up was an extremely hard task. Short of knocking the bastard out there was no way to shut him down. Jack gritted his teeth and held his lips in a grim line trying to hold back from killing the man while continuing to listen to Doctor Jackson's endless ramblings. 

"Ah separated, and I bet you tried EVERYTHING you could to help him, didn't you?" 

Daniel saw the answer in Jack's eyes. No, he hadn't done everything and he knew that he hadn't. Shit Daniel, way to go! Point out the obvious to a Jack who’s probably on a suicidal roller coaster. Good one Daniel, real good. Why couldn't he just learn to keep his comments to himself sometimes? It was too late, for he couldn't do anything about that now. Those words were already out of his mouth and couldn't be called back. He looked at Jack noticing the pain and anger in the man before him. He regretted his last comment, but it was too late to call back those words of anger. He realized that by accusing Jack of not trying his hardest to save his Daniel that he had pointed out a weakness in Jack, in this Jack. Inadequacy was one thing that the Jack of his own reality sometimes had a very hard time dealing with. He wouldn't be surprised if this Jack was the same way. Usually when those feelings surfaced in his Jack they related to his time spent missing in action. The time Jack's one Special Op's mission went sour and he had become a prisoner. Jack still had nightmares about it and had told him that sometimes he had felt a bit inadequate when the memories would surface again, and he'd find himself reacting to them as if he were still there. Daniel would tell Jack it was normal and talk with him. He knew a lot of those insecurities were rooted there and also with his son. Jack had failed to protect his own son by leaving his gun lying around the house still loaded. If he had been more careful, more aware, Charlie might never have died, but he had failed and now his son was dead by his own weapon. Jack felt as if he had failed as a father and a parent. He failed to protect his own son and now the boy was dead. Charlie would never be coming back. 

Daniel realized his mistake. He should've never said what he had...especially to this Jack who was obviously still in that cycle of self-destruction. He only succeeded in reminding Jack of all the times he hadn’t done all that he could’ve to prevent a traumatic event from unfolding. Jack controlled his moods well, but Daniel could see that he was a time bomb just waiting to go off and maybe that was part of the reason he had done so little to help the Daniel of this world. 

He looked at Jack immediately regretting accusing the man of deliberately abandoning his Daniel and of doing nothing to help him and quickly muttered, "I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." 

Jack only inhaled deeply and left out a loud shaky sigh. His expression was unreadable at the moment. He seemed like he was a lost soul. He seemed as if he were stuck at the end of a tunnel and there was no way out. 

Jack spoke softer than before, "No, no. You're right about that. I could have done a lot more for him then I did. It's my fault that Daniel was compromised. I knew Isis had definite plans for him when she separated him from us on the planet. I could have done something and I didn't... Now he's...and it's all my fault." 

God, did Daniel ever feel guilty now. He had no right to speak his mind like that. The man before him wasn't even from his universe and yet he just stood here and lectured him. He had no right. Daniel suddenly wished he could take back everything he had said. He glanced at the man before him, the man who was an exact replica of his own best friend with the exception that the two had led very different lives and had made different choices in those lives. 

Daniel shook his head saying, "No, it's not all your fault. Why do you try to take on the guilt of the whole world?" 

"I...I don't," came Jack's simple reply. 

Daniel tried to bite his tongue and keep from reacting to that simple statement but failed as he responded, "Really? You forget that I know Jack O'Neill very well and you are exactly where my Jack was before Abydos. Where your mission to Abydos ended in Skaara's death and my other self abandoning his wife, mine ended differently. Apophis abducted my wife and Skaara. He made them both hosts. Sha're is now dead, killed by my friend because the Goa'uld within her was about to kill me. She was so close to killing me. She would have if Teal'c hadn't... On Abydos Jack and I grew closer we didn't grow distant. We have a very strong friendship. I admit it wasn't always easy, still isn't...Jack has his own issues of abandonment and fear, inadequacy, rage...he has his own demons to fight. I have some of those similar issues...I also have my own demons to fight. If we couldn't rely on one another, couldn't trust one another to be there to give that little extra nudge, that support, Jack and I would be miserable. Jack would've probably killed himself and me... Well, I would've probably become depressed and considered suicide myself. We have each other to help work through those problems. We know each other very well. We're friends Colonel, and friends shouldn't give up on friends. Don't get me wrong Jack and I have had our differences, and we have argued but we always work through them, always. You should seriously consider patching things up between you and your Daniel. If not him then open up to someone...Sam, Doctor Fraiser...someone. If you refuse to discuss your issues you'll never be able to get past the bitterness, the rage and the fear...never." 

"I don't have any issues!" came Jack's sudden forceful reply. 

Daniel flinched in response to hearing such rage come from Jack. He couldn't help it. He felt his anger flaring up again. Damn it, why couldn't this Jack see that he needed help, that he couldn't do everything all on his own? He knew that he shouldn't speak up, but he was angry again. He replied, "DON’T YOU? Bullshit! That’s total bullshit! I know you probably have nightmares of Charlie, nightmares of past missions... Tell me do you have PTSD, Colonel? Jack does. He'll wake up screaming in the middle of the night fighting invisible demons, remembering horrible missions gone wrong. When it's not Jack screaming it's usually me. Those issues are there Jack and they’re also in you. If they weren't you would’ve forgiven Daniel long before now. Don't tell me you have no issues when it’s so obvious that you do. There seems to be a lot of similarities between my Jack and you, as well as my alternate and I. I'd be willing to bet we’re a lot more similar than you’d care to admit, except that Jack and I are best friends while you and Daniel, your Daniel, are worst enemies." 

"I am not going to listen to this anymore! I have things to do!" came Jack's quick retort. As Jack turned his back Daniel spoke up without thought, "Go ahead Jack. Run away. You seem to be rather good at that. Don't face your problems. Run away, but you’d better get used to running because until you realize the only way to help yourself is to confront those problems head on you’ll never stop running." 

Jack turned rage-filled eyes on Daniel. Daniel found himself taking a sudden unconscious step backwards. He was positive that Jack was about to strike him. He prepared for the impact of what he knew was going to be a very painful punch...but it never came… He glanced up at Jack and saw a mixture of emotions crossing his face. Then Jack turned abruptly on his heels and left without another word. Daniel didn't know whether to feel relieved, angry or depressed. No, he was definitely not the Jack O'Neill that Daniel now called his best friend. This man was angry, cold and bitter. He was full of rage. He was a lost soul, and it hurt so much to see his best friend so...bitter and full of hatred. He knew this man wasn't his Jack, but it bothered him so much to see the man hurting. God, he had to do something...someone had to help the Jack O'Neill of this world get back all that he had lost or the man himself would disappear… 

God, this definitely was not his Daniel. This man was so damned infuriating, not to mention this Daniel could practically read him like a book. Jack had felt fear, strong fear. This man, this alternate Daniel, knew so much about him. He knew Jack's weaknesses, his fears, his emotions and his shields. It was so obvious that this Daniel knew him very well and that scared the hell out of him. It scared the hell out of him and pissed him off at the same time. This Daniel could see right through the mask. He could see those scars Jack kept hidden so well from others. He didn't like looking into this Daniel's eyes because when those intense blue eyes looked at him they were penetrating right into his very soul. He never left anyone get that close to him, not even Sara, never. But obviously the Jack of this Daniel's reality cared deeply for the young man before him, deeply enough that he allowed the pain in the ass archaeologist to see his true self. This Daniel wielded power over his alternate self. He knew just where to strike to hurt him the most. Letting someone, ANYONE, get that close to him was just way too dangerous. He vowed not to let the Daniel of his reality ever get that close to him. He couldn't do it. He couldn't bare his soul like that to another. Never. He had to get away from this man, and he quickly did so. 

Silence filled the room as Jack stormed out. Daniel watched him leave as a mixture of feelings ran through him. He then became aware that he was being observed. He glanced up seeing unreadable expressions on each of the women’s faces and sharply questioned, "What?" 

"Are you feeling all right, honey?" interrupted Doctor Carter unconsciously adding the endearment on the end of her sentence it. 

Daniel looked at her with a mixture of feelings flitting across his facial features. He replied, "Oh yeah sure. I feel just peachy. I’ve always enjoyed seeing the man I consider my best friend on auto-destruct. I’ve always wanted to be reminded of the Jack who accompanied me to Abydos with the sole intent of blowing the damned planet and all of its inhabitants away on a slim chance that he could destroy Ra and himself, in the process. I feel great!" 

He noticed Sam flinch at his response. She looked very worried and questioned, "Daniel?" 

"What?" 

He glanced at the two women who were both obviously now worrying about him. Daniel quickly apologized for what happened, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that was really uncalled for. I just...I hate seeing... I can't stand seeing someone who’s an exact replica of Jack looking that lost, that angry... He's on a suicidal path, a self-destructive path. You know that. He's pushing everyone away; he's closing off. I've seen this Jack before. The one who went to Abydos and was so willing to blow it up because he himself wanted to die so badly. What better way for a soldier to go then to get killed in the line of duty? Never mind that his sole intent for going there was to kill himself and have his death justified! The death of Charlie nearly destroyed the Jack of my reality. He was reinstated with little choice in the matter. He drifted so far from his wife that she eventually left him. He really didn't care all that much what happened to him. He just wanted to do his job and cease living. When he met Skaara and saw how much that boy respected him and wanted to be like him... It was almost like he had Charlie back. When he would look at Skaara his whole face would light up. It nearly killed him when Apophis abducted Skaara. Hell, it nearly killed me when Sha're was also taken. We both lost important people, but we helped each other through it. I don't understand why he’s so hateful towards him? Why does he say that my alternate self murdered Skaara? What happened on Abydos?" 

Captain Fraiser looked at the young man before her. He was definitely not the same Daniel. Oh, he had a lot of similar characteristics but this Daniel was not their Daniel. It amazed her to think that she might actually be looking at an alternate Daniel Jackson. In fact, he was proof of that. He had traveled to an alternate reality and now he was stuck here. He had to get back to his reality. 

She remembered his question and quickly provided an answer to it, "That mission was a complete disaster. We destroyed Ra, but at a very high price..." 

"Skaara?" 

"Yes...and the ultimate destruction of a very strong friendship. Daniel and Jack, our Daniel and Jack, can barely stand to stay in the same room together for long periods of time. They start fighting and arguing. Colonel O'Neill is having a very hard time dealing with you because you’re him, you’re Daniel, but you aren't OUR Daniel. He isn't used to you being so...outspoken, passionate, pushy...” 

Daniel gazed at her inquiring, “What’s he used to then? Meekness?” and tensed when Janet’s only response was to fall completely silent. As uneasiness filled the room he found himself tensing, wanting desperately to pursue the question when she abruptly continued, “The two of you are very similar, but there are some definite differences between you and the Daniel of this reality." 

Licking his lips nervously he asked the one question that was bothering him the most, "What happened on Abydos?" 

"A lot of things that shouldn't have, Doctor Jackson...” 

“Such as?” 

“Look, things happened and people died... It was a horrible mission. You don't need to worry about it." 

"Yes I do because he may not be my Jack, but I do care for him. He’s going to fall apart if he doesn't open up to someone." 

"He won't do that, Doctor Jackson." Daniel couldn't miss the sadness in her voice as she said that. He glanced back up at her simply responding, "Then he's a fool." 

Silence filled the room and stretched uncomfortably. Doctor Carter glanced up at Daniel again as soon as she heard his incessant pacing. She watched him pacing back and forth like a caged animal, thinking of her Daniel. Her husband was still out there somewhere. She missed him so much. Seeing this Daniel and knowing that nothing romantic ever occurred between him and his Sam bothered her greatly. God but she missed her husband so much. She nearly fell apart when she was told of Daniel's fate...inhabited, made the host to a Goa'uld. She noticed that this Daniel couldn't seem to stand still. He kept pacing back and forth continuously. She remembered that her Daniel had an extreme fear of enclosed spaces and being locked up. Could this Daniel have the same kinds of fears? His incessant pacing was enough to send her every nerve on end. Her Daniel would be screaming and banging at the door by now demanding to please be left out. She had a feeling this Daniel was getting rather close to doing that right now. He obviously didn't care for being cooped up too long. 

Captain Fraiser noticed the young man's movements too and also remembered Daniel's fear of being closed in with no escape. She wondered if this Daniel had a similar fear. She decided she'd rather not find out and questioned, "So what’s this you were telling me about alternate realities?" 

Daniel stopped his movements long enough to look up at her with that intense blue gaze of his then said, "What do you know about alternate realities? Better yet do you believe that they exist?" 

"Yes, and you believe that you’ve traveled here to an alternate reality?" 

"I know that’s what this is. I've done it before. It’s very possible. You know it is." 

"Doctor Jackson, we've only experimented with such things. We’ve never actually done it... If this is true then why haven't you experienced any...?" 

"Cascade tremors?" 

Captain Fraiser stared at Daniel for a moment. Now how on Earth did he even know about those? He wasn't an astrophysicist he was an archaeologist unless... 

Daniel interrupted her thoughts as he continued, "Entropic cascade failure occurs only when there are two of me in one reality and it only starts to occur after the first forty-eight hours." 

"How could...?" 

"Sam, the Sam of my reality, her alternate came to our Earth. She started to suffer the cascade tremors. We had to help get her back to her own reality or she would've died. All I can figure is that my alternate switched places with me and that's why I haven't experienced it yet. He's not here, so right now presently there’s only one of me in this reality. The same thing happened to me before. I was in another reality but never suffered the tremors. I found out later that my other self was...dead. Killed when the Goa'uld launched an attack on Egypt. I didn't have the tremors then because I was the only Daniel in that reality. My other self was dead." 

"Switched places? There are no devices capable of switching two beings..." 

"None that we know of... Look, I think that we...that some how I switched places with your Daniel. I think that he's actually...in my reality." 

"How? I can accept the idea that you can travel to an alternate reality but not the concept of two individuals switching." 

"I think that ring of rocks on PQR-189 may have switched us." 

"What ring of rocks?" 

"My team had a mission to PQR-189. There was a huge circle of stones, monoliths with Egyptian hieroglyphs written on them. The place looked like Stonehenge." 

"Stonehenge I know of. It's connected to a lot of unexplained phenomena. What happened?" 

"What happened was that I, in my curious obsession, stepped into the middle of those rocks." 

"And something happened, didn't it?" 

"Yes..." 

"Well...?" 

"This bright light erupted all around me. I felt a charge travel through my body like electricity and lost consciousness. When I awoke I was on the ground still in the center of those rocks. My team wasn't there so, thinking they headed back without me, I dialed Earth and used my GDO code to let Earth know I was coming. When I stepped through the gate I was...here." 

"But stepping through the gate...the gate isn't capable of sending someone to an alternate reality." 

"You're right. It had to be those rocks. It's the only thing that makes sense here. You see I think that light was...a transport of some kind...and I was the catalyst that triggered the device into action. I think I lost consciousness because we were switching places...my other self and...I don't know. I'm just guessing here." 

"You said you did this before?" 

"Yes twice. Not the switching part though. I touched this mirror and..." 

"Mirror?" Both Sam and Captain Fraiser looked at Daniel suddenly surprised. Daniel continued, "Yes a mirror." 

"How did the mirror look?" 

"Like a slab of rock. It was odd shaped. The reflection wasn't right. The first time this happened we were on this planet destroyed by the Goa'uld... P3R-233. I investigated. I found this room full of artifacts that looked as if someone had been gathering them and cataloging them. I picked up this device and heard a sound...that's when I saw the mirror. When I looked at it there was no reflection of me in it. I touched it out of curiosity. I felt this surge, like electric, travel through me then pulled away. I went to look for Jack, Teal'c and Sam but they were gone. I did the same thing that I did here. I dialed home and ended up discovering I was on an alternate Earth: an Earth that was being attacked by the Goa'uld... The planet was wiped out, destroyed. I saw it happen." 

"So how did you get back?" 

"Sam and Katherine." 

"What?" 

"They both helped me to return home. They stalled the Goa'uld, allowing me to return to the gate room. Katherine input the codes and I waited for the gate to finish dialing up P2R-233. I almost didn't make it. The alternate Teal'c on that world was still First Prime of Apophis. He shot me with a staff weapon right before I jumped through the gate. I went back to the planet and used the quantum mirror to return to my own reality." 

"We may have what you're looking for then." 

"What?" 

"We have a mirror here. Although we don't know how it works... It could be the mirror you’re referring to. The description sounds about right." 

"The only problem is that I’d have to search for a reality that closely resembles mine and Jack had ordered our quantum mirror destroyed. If I were to touch your mirror and was transferred... Our mirror was destroyed...I’d probably end up either dead or trapped here." 

"Okay, well, how about going back to the planet and seeing if the same thing will occur again?" interrupted Sam. 

Captain Fraiser asked, "Doctor Jackson, do you remember the Stargate address for...?" 

"PQR-189? Yes." 

Doctor Carter perked up then suggested, "Well, why don't we try that then?" 

"Because Colonel O'Neill will never allow it. He'll probably go to the General and talk him into denying Doctor Jackson access to the Stargate." 

"Well, he can't stay here. This isn't his world." 

"I'll talk to the Colonel. If he refuses...we'll find our own way to get you back." 

"Thank you for helping me...and for believing me." 

"You might want to get some rest now, Doctor Jackson," suggested Doctor Carter. 

Daniel shook his head in response then said, "I'd much rather prefer to get the hell out of this room." 

Doctor Carter looked from Daniel, who was still unconsciously pacing the small room, to Janet. She said, "Captain, I think he needs to." 

Captain Fraiser looked at the young man who looked so like her young teammate. She watched his pacing. He didn't even seem conscious that he was doing it. Her young teammate didn't like enclosed spaces in fact he hated them. He couldn't stand to be locked in. She wondered if this Daniel was the same way with regards to that. 

She said, "Let him out. I'll probably be royally lectured by Colonel O'Neill later today but..." 

"Doctor's orders, Captain. If he has a problem with it tell him to come see me. It’s my medical assessment that Doctor Jackson needs to be able to move about." 

Daniel glanced up a grateful smile on his face. Then he said, "Thank you... Uh, you wouldn't happen to have some...coffee now would you? Loaded with caffeine? Lots and lots of caffeine, please." 

Captain Fraiser laughed before responding, "Now that's our Daniel talking for sure. He loves his coffee." 

"So do I," responded Daniel with a wide grin on his face. He followed Captain Fraiser to the coffee room and helped himself to a cup. Then he questioned if he could have some time to himself. Captain Fraiser told him that he could go to Daniel's office. Daniel felt a bit odd heading down the similar hallway towards an office that was marked with his name but wasn't his. This alternate reality stuff was really starting to bother him. He shrugged and stopped before the door marked with his name. Then he entered the office and flicked on the light. He needed some time alone. He needed some time to think about his situation, about what had happened and about the intense situation between the Jack and Daniel of this world.


	3. Chapter 3

Major Samantha Carter had to talk to her CO. She had to tell him that this Daniel, the Daniel that returned with them from PQR-189, wasn't their Daniel. She had to tell him that Daniel possessed a symbiote within him. But how could she tell him something like that? He has to know. He has a right to know. She had spent last evening speaking with Daniel, the alternate, and his symbiote. She found the discussions interesting and found that she liked this Daniel almost as much as her own. She also actually liked Anubis. Now that was a very scary thought seeing he was a parasite within a human. She really missed her Daniel though. She kept hoping that he was safe and that he had only switched places with his alternate. She convinced herself that is what happened not wanting to even consider that he may now be dead. She hasn't yet told Jack about Daniel and she knew that she had to. She saw Jack heading down the hallway and decided that now was as good a time as any, "Sir?" 

"Hi Carter." 

"I need to speak with you." 

"Sure, no problem." Jack watched her expectantly waiting patiently for her to begin. She didn't say anything instead she glanced at him nervously then added, "Alone." 

"Sounds serious." Jack could tell that something was definitely bothering Major Carter. He became even more worried when she responded to his last comment, "It is." 

"About what?" Jack questioned. His worry only continued increasing by the minute and as she answered his question his worry tripled, "Daniel." 

Jack stopped what he was doing and gave her his full attention saying, "What about Daniel?" 

"Privately sir." 

Jack nodded in response to her request then followed Sam to her lab, opened the door and commented, "After you." 

Sam entered her office then waited for the Colonel to close the door. Once it was closed Jack turned to her inquiring, "Now what's this about Daniel?" 

"He... Daniel isn't who you think he is." 

"What? Carter this is ridiculous." Daniel wasn't who he thought he was? What the hell was that supposed to mean? What was Carter talking about? 

Sam continued, "When we left PQR-189 we brought back a...stowaway if you would." 

"What? Carter, make sense here." 

"That light and those stones... They didn't just knock Daniel unconscious." 

"What?" 

"They...something happened. They did something to Daniel. He was...switched." 

"WHAT?" He was switched? The stones did something to Daniel? Jack became even more concerned as he tried to grasp what Carter was telling him. He glanced up as she attempted to answer his question, "Switched sir, Daniel was switched. Some how our Daniel switched places with an alternate reality Daniel." 

"WHAT? No, that's impossible. Only those mirrors can do that and I ordered ours destroyed." 

"Sir, this Daniel...he carries a symbiote within him. I've sensed it even have spoken with it as has Teal'c..." 

"A symbiote? No." The Daniel that accompanied them through the Stargate has a symbiote in him? No, Jack didn't want to believe that, but if Sam and Teal'c both sensed the symbiote then it was true. Which meant that Daniel was now missing. No, how could this be happening? How could the Daniel that was now with them not be...their Daniel? 

"The symbiote is a Tok'ra by the name of Anubis." 

"But..." 

This couldn't be happening. Where was their Daniel? He only half listened to Carter as she continued. He was very worried for their now missing young friend. God, what if Daniel was hurt or in danger? What if he couldn't make it back? What if...? Jack slammed a door on those thoughts. He would be no good to Daniel if he continued to think of all the what ifs in this situation. He had to relax. Sam said that they were switched. Okay so Daniel could probably switch back, right? She said that Daniel was in an alternate reality... Okay, Daniel has traveled to parallel worlds before. He would be just fine. He had to be. His attention was drawn back to Sam as he quieted his own fears. He focused on what she was saying, "Our Daniel would never willingly accept a symbiote. We both know that and we both know why. An X-ray would probably show the symbiote if you don't believe me." 

"So what do we do?" 

"The only thing I can think of would be to go back to PQR-189 and hope the circle of stones will reverse what they've done." 

"So let's go," Jack replied enthusiastically. At least he would be doing something to help locate Daniel. Maybe she was right, maybe all they needed to do was go back to that planet and retrieve him. Anything would be better then sitting here and waiting. 

Sam quickly doused Jack's enthusiasm as she added, "Slight problem sir." 

"Which is?" Great, now what was the problem? What was Sam so worried about? This would work...returning to that planet had to work. Sam added, with her usual knack of pointing out the obvious, "We have never run into this problem before. They switched places. Something else is going on here, sir..." 

Shit! Sam was right, as usual. They never have had this problem before. They had no idea what caused the switch to occur. That could mean only one thing: they couldn't help Daniel if they didn't know how he was switched in the first place. Damn it there had to be a way! There just had to be! 

Sam continued, "Sir this Daniel described that planet perfectly, but he called it Tethys." 

"Tethys? I know that name." 

"You would. I believe it's the name of one of Saturn's moons but in this situation it's the name of a planet. I believe that what this Daniel is calling Tethys we’re calling PQR-189." 

"Okay so what's the problem?" Where was Sam going with this line of thought? One thing he had learned about her over the years is that, much like Daniel, Sam took the long way around the obvious. She knew what she wanted to say, but she wasn't exactly sure how to word it in such a way that it could be coherent. Sam and Daniel's minds worked on a much higher level than Jack's did when it came to problem solving. They both had minds that traveled rapidly, jumping from one idea to another until all those thoughts could come together in an organized manner. Jack had grown used to the way Sam and Daniel thought through things. It always awed him to watch the two working together, or even separate, on a problem. They were both fascinating to watch when an idea formed in their minds. Daniel and Sam could get so caught up in figuring something out that they would both lose track of time and forget there were other things they needed to take care of. Jack and Teal'c sometimes ran themselves ragged trying to keep the two scientists eating, drinking and sleeping when problems nagged at them. They both could get so wrapped up in a problem that everything else just kind of fell to the wayside. Of course, Daniel was much, much worse than Sam was in that particular area. But even with Sam sometimes it took a lot of running on Jack and Teal'c's part to keep her healthy, as well. Jack smiled as he thought of how involved his two teammates could get when faced with a problem. He was very glad that they were both members of his team. Without them, Jack's team would be in a lot of trouble. Jack jumped as Sam's voice broke into his thoughts... Now what was she talking about? Oh right, she was trying to explain why this was happening. 

Sam noticed Jack drifted a bit, so she said his name louder. She smiled when he focused on her. When she was sure that she had his undivided attention again she attempted to continue, "Daniel says that Tethys was the planet he was on when him and our Daniel switched places," she looked at the Colonel waiting to see if comprehension was dawning on his face, prepared to explain the problem to him better if he still didn't realize what it was. Obviously Jack wasn't following her line of thought and it hadn't helped that he had drifted for a moment there. Sam said, "Okay... This of course is all theoretical, but what if...that circle of stones is like the quantum mirror...capable of sending someone to an alternate reality...?" 

"Carter..." 

"Bear with me, sir... What if Daniel was never supposed to switch places with his alternate? What if those rocks, that circle, was supposed to only send someone to an alternate reality, not switch them completely?" 

"Carter?" 

"Yes sir?" 

"Just say what you want to say." 

"All right... What if they were never supposed to switch places?" 

"But they did." 

"Right... What if that was a fluke? What if...I don't know, what if having two Daniel's on the same planet at the same time some how messed up the space time continuum?" 

"What?" Jack was now looking at her with one of his thoroughly confused expressions. 

Okay, how better to explain this? Carter continued, "What if that ring of stone is like the quantum mirror, capable of sending someone to an alternate reality? Our Daniel was on PQR-189 at the same time that the alternate Daniel was on Tethys. If PQR-189 and Tethys are the exact same planet...and from the description they are virtually identical with the exception that we gave the planet a different name...what are the chances of that occurring...the chance that our Daniel and an alternate of his would be on the same planet at the same time? What are the chances that our Daniel stepped into the center of that circle and disappeared while his alternate was also on the planet but in a different reality? If that is truly what happened then couldn't such a coincidence some how...cause the switch to occur? Couldn't it be possible that an odd scenario like this could create some kind of time anomaly?" 

"Carter, I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Basically, having two Daniels on the same planet at the same time only in different realities could've messed the...what the rings were trying to do, sir. Since they were both in such close proximity to the circle of stones and they both were there around the same time... They were switched when they weren't supposed to be." 

"This all sounds very...confusing... So Carter what you’re saying is because Daniel was so close to his...other self when he got beamed their closeness to the rings in both realities created a problem... Instead of just sending our Daniel to an alternate reality the power, if you would, of the rings switched them?" 

"Yes." 

“Does that mean we may never get our Daniel back?" God, Jack hoped not. He needed Daniel here. Please let Daniel not be lost in an alternate reality for the rest of his life. 

"No, no. This is all just theory, sir." 

Jack sighed in relief as Carter said that. He still felt a bit uneasy though. Daniel was out there and if Carter's theory was right...things didn't sound very promising for the young archaeologist. Jack voiced that opinion without thought, "Well, whether it's theory or not it doesn't sound good for Daniel." 

"Okay just forget what I said." 

"Forget? You felt strong enough to say it." 

"All I was trying to say is that going to PQR-189 would probably send this Daniel back to his reality but not switch them back." 

"Carter, let's just stay optimistic, shall we? I need to know that we have a chance of getting our Daniel back if what you're saying has actually happened." 

"Oh it happened sir. Talk to him. You'll find that he's not the same Daniel we left on PQR-189." 

"Talk to him? Where is he?" 

"Still in Daniel's office, sir." Jack nodded then left heading for Daniel's office. 

Carter sat down allowing her thoughts to wander for the moment. Oh, he was definitely not their Daniel. In another reality, another world, she and him were married. She was married to Daniel Jackson... No, that just sound so...wrong ...but obviously it had happened, just like her alternate self in another reality was married to Jack. It happened...but it was so strange to even contemplate. Sam shook her head to clear it and attempted to focus her thoughts elsewhere. 

 

* * * * * *

 

Captain Janet Fraiser searched for Colonel Jack O'Neill. She knew that he wouldn’t be in the greatest mood. The confrontation between him and Daniel would still be very fresh in his mind, but she had to speak with him. She entered the briefing room seeing Colonel O'Neill sitting staring into space. She spoke, "Colonel O'Neill?" 

"Go away!" 

Two words. Okay that was better than silence, even though the words were yelled. Captain Fraiser straightened and approached the Colonel, encouraged by those two words. Usually in these situations if O'Neill refused to respond after several attempts at a conversation you could just forget about him speaking at all. If he said a word or two...you could get him talking...at least there was a chance that he might speak. Captain Fraiser stopped behind Colonel O'Neill. He snapped, "Didn't I order you to leave me alone, Captain?" 

"Yes sir, but I'm not going to obey that order." 

"WHY?" 

"Why? Because we need to talk." 

"There’s nothing to talk about." 

"Oh, I think there is...Daniel Jackson." She watched Colonel O'Neill to see how he would react to the name. She saw his jaw tense up even more and he balled his hands up into fists…okay, so getting him to discuss what had just happened was going to prove a tad bit...challenging. Well, she could handle that. She focused on him completely when he snapped, "DON'T! Don't even say that name!" 

"I'm afraid I can't follow that order either, sir. Whether you want to or not we must speak of Doctor Jackson." 

"There's nothing to say!" 

Captain Fraiser noticed immediately how Colonel O'Neill quickly skirted the issue. Okay, he really didn't want to discuss Daniel. She decided to take another approach. Well, maybe she could get answers if she also hedged the issue just a bit. She commented, "Sir, he can't stay here..." 

"Sure he can..." came Colonel O'Neill's quick retort. 

"Sir, this isn't his reality. He needs to get back to his own world." 

"Alternate realities? That is the most outrageous..." 

Well, the roundabout approach wasn't working very well either. The man was just too damned stubborn for his own good. It was so obvious to her that he didn't want to discuss Daniel at all. She’d have to draw him out. She’d have to make him discuss what had transpired between Daniel and him. She decided to just delve into the topic cutting him off with a reply of her own, "Colonel, I know that you’re angry right now. Some of the things he said were uncalled for. He was wrong but..." 

"NO! That's just it! He wasn't wrong about anything!" 

Captain Fraiser fell completely silent shocked that Colonel O'Neill would even admit to some of Daniel's comments being correct. She asked, "What?" 

"Whatever happened between him and his Jack...I don't know...I, I mean he let Daniel Jackson get extremely close to him. No one knows the things that man knows about me...not even OUR Daniel knows me that well. It's..." 

"Scary? Scary that anyone could get that close to you? Perhaps him getting sent here has a purpose." 

"WHAT?" 

"I’ve always believed that everything happens for a reason. We may not know the reason or understand the reason but it happens. Everything that goes on in our lives happens for some reason or another. Maybe this Daniel being switched happened so that you could reevaluate the friendship you chose to destroy." 

"I don't want to talk about it!" came Colonel O'Neill's biting response. 

"Colonel, it wasn't all Daniel's fault that Skaara was killed. We all were responsible...not just him." 

"Didn't I just tell you that I don't want to talk about it, Captain?" 

"Yes, you did but I think you need to discuss it." 

"No I don't." 

"I think you do." 

"Captain..." 

"Colonel we have a problem, a serious problem. A team is supposed to work together not be at each other's throats all the time. We need to be able to rely on each other and trust each other..." 

"Our team is fine." 

"No, it isn't. I can't trust everyone on our team." 

"Jackson wouldn't fail you." 

"It's not him I'm worried about, sir. I trust Daniel with my life. I know that I can rely on him to help me if I get into danger. Daniel's commitment to the team, his reliability, was never a question in my mind even after the Abydos mission. I know what type of person Doctor Jackson is..." 

"So who's the problem?" 

Captain Fraiser fell silent but Jack knew that she wanted to say him. He hated that. He was their CO for crying out loud! He has a responsibility to his team members, all his team members. In time of battle he couldn't be ruled by hatred and anger. He couldn't allow himself to be biased towards any member of his team. He thought he did well with that but obviously he didn't. He had failed. He failed his team, he failed Doctor Jackson and he failed himself. Doctor Jackson should've never been compromised on that mission to Maline. When he was captured and separated Jack had known that could only mean one thing: Jackson had been singled out for a purpose. He should've done whatever he could to help the young man, but he hadn't. In fact, he didn't really think of the danger to Doctor Jackson until it was too late. His mind flashed back to that mission... 

Before they had departed for Maline Doctor Jackson and him had another one of their classic fights. The kind that made everyone flee the area immediately. The kind of fight that grew ugly very fast. Jack couldn't even remember what had started the fight. Neither of them should've been sent on that mission. Neither of them had been fit to go off-world, especially to meet and greet a planet of people they were in the process of forging a peace treaty with. Why would you send a team through to do peace talks when the members of the team itself couldn't even be civil to one another? Jack had left his anger build that day. He had noticed that, as usual Doctor Jackson quickly pushed those feelings of anger and rage to the back of his mind. He could do that push his feelings aside to deal with them later at a more convenient time. Daniel had known they needed to finalize the treaty so he temporarily buried all of his anger and rage to get the job done. Jack wasn't as good at pushing those emotions to the side, as Doctor Jackson so often did, and it pissed him off even more. He had been so angry with Doctor Jackson that, for the briefest minute, he had felt extremely glad to see the man led away as a captive...that brief moment in time served to chill him to the bone and served to haunt him even while asleep. One more nightmare, one more reminder to add to all the other mistakes that he had made in his lifetime. How could he be such a cold-hearted bastard to wish any ill harm to come to Doctor Jackson? At that moment in time he knew he really had no right to be a CO, no right at all. He had failed to do anything to help Doctor Jackson after that, feeling guilty and grossly inadequate when the realization that he had let bias rule, only for split second, struck him. Daniel Jackson paid the consequences for Jack's failure. 

When he was told of what had happened to his young teammate and ex-friend he couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't even breathe as nausea overwhelmed him. Doctor Jackson had been forcibly made a Goa'uld host and it was all Jack's fault, all his fault. But even after that fateful day Jack was still very angry with the man. He knew he needed to place the blame on someone else or he'd never be able to deal with it so he did as the alternate Daniel had said. He cast the blame on Doctor Jackson because that was the only way he could live with himself and with his failure. He couldn't even face Doctor Carter half of the time. He had a hard time looking at her knowing that because of him she had lost her husband, her one true love. He felt that Doctor Jackson didn't deserve her. He felt she had made a bad choice in a husband, but he couldn't deny that facts: Doctor Carter was happier than she had ever been when she was married to Doctor Jackson. She loved him deeply and he, in turn, deeply loved her. They were perfect for one another. Jack just didn't like to admit it. Now she grieved for that lost love. He noticed immediately how hard it was for her to face the alternate Daniel knowing that he was not her Daniel. When Daniel had called out for Sha're in his sleep and had told Doctor Carter that he missed her Doctor Carter had flinched finding it extremely difficult to look at this Daniel whose love was for a dead wife, for Sha're, and not for her. It hurt her, but she knew that she had no right to be angry with him. In his reality they were teammates and close friends not husband and wife. The Daniel that was with them now was deeply in love with an Abydonian woman who was now deceased in his reality. Jack was no fool. He could tell the Daniel now with them had been deeply in love with Sha're...and just like Doctor Carter had no right to be angry with this Daniel neither did he. 

Jack suddenly realized that ever since this Daniel appeared here he has been treating him like the plague: ignoring him, being brisk with him and just barely civil to him. He had seen hurt in the man's blue eyes when he had acted so hostile. This Daniel cared for Jack, his Jack, deeply. They were best friends and cared deeply for one another. When he looked at this Daniel so full of life and spirit, so free, he felt sad and upset for their Daniel. He saw hope in Daniel's eyes. A chance at reforming a bond of friendship that should've never been broken in the first place...but his Daniel was gone, a host to a Goa'uld, on another Earth.

 

* * * * * *

 

Jack O'Neill hesitantly approached Daniel's office still a bit shocked by the news Major Carter had delivered. This was an alternate Daniel? One who possessed a Goa'uld larva? Jack shook at those thoughts then knocked on the door. He heard the voice of his friend inviting him to come in. He stepped into the room. Daniel Jackson looked up at Jack then glared coldly at him. Whoa, this definitely was not the Daniel he knows! Jack could almost feel the coldness increase in the room as Daniel looked at him with those eyes full of bitterness and anger. He found himself quickly wondering just what happened to the man to put that rage and hatred in those eyes. Jack hesitantly questioned, "Do you mind if I...come in?" 

"Yes as a matter of fact I do," came Daniel's quick reply. 

Whoa, this definitely wasn't his Daniel. This Daniel sounded a bit angry with him. Forget angry, this snake was very pissed with him. He looked at Jack as if he were nothing. Damn, what the hell was with this snake? Why was he so outraged? He recognized the Goa'uld voice immediately. He wasn't too keen on hearing that voice coming from his friend. So the symbiote was presently in control? He was a Tok'ra, or so Sam had said, which meant that he’d willingly allow Daniel to speak. Jack quickly discovered that he would rather talk with the host than the snake residing in his friend right now. Jack cleared his throat then asked, "May I have a moment with Daniel?" 

"No," came the symbiote's abrupt reply. 

"No? Why?" Jack stared wondering just what the hell this snake was up to. Why the hell wouldn't he allow Daniel to speak freely? Had the parasite lied about being a Tok'ra? God, Jack hoped not. He hated to think of his friend being possessed by any Goa'uld but if he had a choice in the matter he would definitely want Daniel to become a host to a Tok'ra. At least then Daniel would have some freedom and not be trapped in his own mind and body. 

The symbiote quickly replied, "Because." 

Because? That was all the thing had to say? Because? He couldn't speak with Daniel because...because why? What the hell was the snake trying to pull? Damned snake had lied! Jack said, "So all that talk about you being a Tok'ra and..." 

"My host is presently sleeping, Colonel O'Neill," came the symbiote's harsh reply. Jack couldn't help but notice that this Goa'uld didn't like him all that much. Oh that was great, just great. Jack inhaled deeply then asked, "Which means what exactly?" 

"Exactly what I said. He is sleeping." 

"You suppressed him, didn't you? You slimy..." 

"No Colonel O'Neill, my host is resting. I did not do anything to him. He was tired so he decided to rest...of his own free will, Colonel." 

"Right and I'm supposed to believe you?" 

"Yes you are," replied Anubis with a very distinct edge of rage lining his voice. 

"How do I know that you're not holding him prisoner in his own mind?" 

Daniel's eyes flared bright white as anger filled Anubis. He glared at Jack O'Neill and felt the stirrings of his host. How dare this man before him accuse him of deliberately imprisoning his host! He had some damned nerve! The bastard! Anubis felt his anger begin to subside a bit as he heard Daniel's muttered whisper, _"Anubis...are you all right?"_

_"Yes young one."_

_"You seem angry."_

_"I am fine."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes Daniel, I am sure."_

Anubis glanced back at Jack then continued, "Rest young one. Go back to sleep. I am fine." 

_"You're sure?"_

_"Yes I am."_

_"'Kay."_

Anubis smiled tenderly as he heard Daniel's sleepy voice responding to him. His host meant a great deal to him and he cared deeply for the man he now shared his life with. Anubis could sense Daniel calming and drifting asleep once again. He then focused on Colonel O'Neill who was looking at him with a puzzled expression on his face. Anubis said, "Colonel O'Neill..." 

"Young one? What...?" 

"Colonel..." 

"Who are you calling young one?" 

"I did not mean to speak aloud. I was talking to Daniel. He sensed my anger towards you and started to awake." 

"Were you calling me...?" 

"No Colonel O'Neill, I was calling Daniel young one." 

"He's not young." 

"To me he is very young. I am much older than he. I have been alive much longer than Daniel. Daniel is very young..." 

"Why do you call him young one?" 

"That is of no concern to you, Colonel. What goes on between my host and I is of no concern to you." 

"When it's Daniel we're talking about it is my concern," Jack responded with a bit more force behind those words then he had intended. 

Anubis snapped back at him, "Yes, you care so much for him that you abandoned him when he needed you the most! How could you be so cruel?" 

"What are you talking about? I have never abandoned Daniel! NEVER!" 

"You forget Colonel, I know Daniel's memories and thoughts. I know how much you have hurt this young one. I will not allow you to do so anymore." 

Jack understood what 'young one' was now. An endearment, a nickname...a name Anubis probably used to comfort his host when Daniel was in need of comforting. He could only stare at Anubis when he commented on how Jack hurt Daniel. He could tell, could sense, that Anubis was very angry with him. The hostility was so strong that it tinged the air around them. Jack said, "Whoa, whoa, wait just a damned minute here! I would never hurt Daniel, EVER! I care for him too damned much to harm him!" 

"You lie!" Anubis spat out. 

"About Daniel? Never!" 

Anubis fell silent momentarily. He looked at Jack as the man continued, "I take it the Jack of your reality..." 

Anubis flinched as he realized what had happened. He forgot that he was in an alternate reality temporarily. He was seeing the cold-hearted bastard that refused to acknowledge Daniel's existence for the last four years. He had to apologize so he glanced up saying, "I am sorry, Colonel O'Neill. I was not thinking of the alternate reality. I am sorry. Daniel has been badly hurt by the Jack O'Neill of his world." 

"Well then I'm a fool...I mean he's a fool." 

"Daniel is no fool." 

"No I meant me...Jack, your Jack. How has he hurt Daniel?" 

"He treats Daniel as if he were a burden. Most of the time he does not even acknowledge my host's existence...even when he is in the same room. The Jack of my world holds a lot of anger and hatred towards my host. He is a very bitter man. He does not realize the pain he has wrought on Daniel, but I know. I share his thoughts, his feelings and his memories. I share his pain. Colonel O'Neill badly hurt Daniel." 

"Why? How could anyone not like Daniel? The man is amazing... He's intelligent, compassionate... The man hates no one. How could anyone hurt him?" 

"That I do not know, Colonel O'Neill, but our Jack O'Neill has done so, and even now he still continues to harm Daniel." 

"Did something happen between them to...?" 

"Yes...on Abydos." 

"Abydos..." 

"A young boy was killed. Colonel O'Neill blames Daniel for the boy's death." 

"Who was the boy?" 

"Skaara..." 

"What?" Jack could only stare at the man before him. He was beginning to see where his alternate's anger and hatred towards Daniel first arose. If Skaara meant nearly as much to that Jack as Skaara meant to him... Jack was beginning to realize how a simple twist of fate could have changed him. But even if Skaara had been killed when Daniel and him faced Ra that still did not give Jack the right to treat his best friend so horribly. There was no excuse at all for what his alternate had put Daniel Jackson through. No excuse! His alternate self was a fool! 

Anubis continued, "Skaara was killed and Sha're was left behind, abandoned by my host." 

"Sha're? Daniel would never willingly leave her! He loved her too much!" 

"He loved her enough to leave. He could not live with her knowing, or rather feeling, that he was solely responsible for her brother's death. He left her. He felt it was the right thing to do." 

"Sha're was Daniel's wife. He lost her to Apophis." 

"She still lives in our reality." 

"Oh God, poor Danny." 

"What?" 

"If he did switch places and he's in your reality... He nearly died when he lost Sha're. To discover she is alive, but not his Sha're... It'll tear Daniel apart." 

Jack remembered, even now, how much Sha're had meant to Daniel. Daniel had given up his life on Earth to be with her. He loved her and lived with her for a year on Abydos before Apophis arrived on Earth forcing the government to reopen the Stargate. Jack could still remember the look of sorrow and rage that had passed over Daniel when Sha're had been so cruelly taken from him. He had fallen deeply in love with the Abydonian beauty and when Apophis abducted her it cut Daniel like a knife. Daniel ended up devoting his life to again locating her. When he had finally located his wife he had to lose her all over again when Amunet tried to murder him. Daniel still grieved for his wife. Jack knew this to be true. Daniel managed to move on with his life but he still missed his wife terribly and he still mourned for her loss. He seemed to have accepted that his wife was gone now. He knew that she was finally at peace, but occasionally Jack would catch a hint of sadness in the blue depths of Daniel's eyes. He would see that sadness when Daniel would look at a picture of his wife or something would remind him of her. He managed to move on with his life, yet he still missed his wife deeply. 

Anubis looked at Colonel O'Neill trying to read the man. He could see a definite difference between this Jack O'Neill and the one from his own reality. He spoke up, "Perhaps you do care for my host." 

"Do? Yes I do. Daniel and I have been through a lot. He's my best friend. I care for him. I would never deliberately hurt him. I...I couldn't do that to him no matter angry I am." 

"Perhaps our Jack O'Neill should take some lessons from you. He does not deserve my host as his friend." 

"Daniel still cares for him, doesn't he?" 

"Yes he does. I do not understand it myself. After all Colonel O'Neill has done to him I do not see how Daniel can still dare to care for the man." 

"That's just Daniel. He has a big heart and easily forgives. Our Daniel is like that. He doesn't hate anyone. He's a very compassionate young man." 

"I would like to meet your Daniel some day." 

"Why?" 

"Curiosity...to see how different he is from my host." 

"Well, he doesn't have a symbiote in him." 

"Yes so I have discovered. Why is that?" 

"He would never willingly become a host...even to a Tok'ra, too many bad memories of the Goa'uld and their dominating race. The Goa'uld have caused Daniel much pain and suffering." 

"I see." 

"So...how...why did he become a host to you?" 

Jack watched as the one before him, who looked so much like his friend, inhaled deeply. He looked down and Jack had a feeling that he wouldn't like his answer. He watched as the man before him walked over to the picture of Sha're briefly touching the frame... Jack was reminded again of how Daniel would occasionally approach that picture of his wife and caress it as thoughts and memories of her would fill him. Life was so unfair to some people! Daniel had suffered so much in his young life yet he still remained strong, caring and forgiving. Daniel was definitely an amazing person. Jack focused again on Anubis waiting for the man to speak; Jack wasn't sure he would get an answer then Anubis began, "It was not an easy joining for either of us." 

"Why?" 

"Our world is under threat by a Goa'uld named Isis. She had been a protector of the Tau'ri, a mother goddess, until her beloved was murdered by Set. She fell into despair and became angry and bitter. She now vows to destroy all Tau'ri and all Tok'ra. She wants to become the supreme ruler of the system lords... She captured Daniel's team as soon as they arrived on a planet called Maline. She singled out my host and had him separated from his friends..." 

"She..." 

"My host was dying and had suffered a traumatic injury, a fatal injury." 

"You were in need of a new host to survive?" 

“Yes. Isis was, is, in love with me. After Osiris was killed she took an interest in me. She made her feelings very clear to me. When she saw my host she desired him, as well... She desired Daniel and I..." 

"So she chose him to become your new host?" 

"Yes." 

"Against his will?" 

"Yes, in fact, she had him...chained so that he could not fight her nor me..." 

"I thought you said you were Tok'ra?" 

"I am." 

"Our Tok'ra don't force themselves on a host. They only take willing hosts." 

Jack watched as the man before him bowed his head. He had a strong feeling that Anubis lowered his head because he felt guilt and pain at having to take Daniel as his host by force. Jack spoke up breaking the silence "You took him by force, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" 

"Yes. Daniel was an unwilling host. I...I stole his body so that I could live." 

"Then you are no better than the Goa'uld!" Jack spat out. 

Anubis glanced up at Jack and Jack could swear that he saw dampness at the corner of Daniel's eyes. He may have taken his host forcefully but it was obvious to Jack that Anubis felt extremely guilty for doing so. He spoke in a whisper so low that Jack could barely hear him, "Yes, I suppose that I am no better." 

Jack immediately regretted his accusation. He could tell that Anubis was very upset over what he had done to Daniel. Jack questioned, "Did you have a choice?" 

"No, I did not." 

"Why?" 

"If I would have hesitated even a moment then Isis would have destroyed us both. I could not allow that to happen so I...took Daniel as my host." 

"You had no choice." 

"No. Isis would have killed us both." 

Anubis stopped as he heard the faint whisperings in his mind, _"Yes she would have. I forgave you a long time ago. You need to forgive yourself, Anubis. You had no choice. I would be dead now, as would you, if you had hesitated. You must stop feeling guilty."_

Anubis sent back a reply, _"You should be resting, young one. Your body has not fully recovered from the shock to its system. You did not sleep last night either."_

_"Neither did you. So we both should be resting."_

_"Daniel..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Please go to sleep. You must rest, young one."_

_"As must you, my friend. I can sense that you are very tired."_

_"Do not worry so about me. I will be fine."_

_"Will you?"_

_"Yes I will."_

_"I know you are speaking with Colonel O'Neill."_

_"Yes."_

_"I know how much he angers you."_

_"Yes."_

_"Let me take over."_

_"Daniel, you are exhausted. You will most likely collapse if I give control over to you."_

_"I'm not that tired."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes really."_

_"I see. Daniel you must rest."_

_"So must you."_

_"You are most stubborn."_

_"I try my best."_

_"That you do... I can sense how much you would like to speak with Colonel O'Neill. Daniel, he is not our O'Neill. Remember that."_

_"Yes I do. Quit worrying about me."_

_"It is my job to worry about you, to care for you, to make sure that no harm comes to you, to protect you..."_

_"I thought that was my job."_

_"We share the responsibilities."_

_"Yes."_

_"Daniel, are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You must get some sleep."_

_"And so must you."_

_"I will be here, Daniel."_

_"Some how I just knew that you would be."_

Jack noticed Anubis fall silent and wondered why. He watched as Anubis lowered his head then raised it again. The voice that spoke was no longer that of the Goa'uld. The voice was Daniel's, "Hello Jack..." 

"Daniel?" 

"In a manner of speaking. God, it's been so long since I've called you that." 

"What? Jack?" 

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

"Because for the last four years you didn't deserve it." 

"And I do now?" 

"You do, but not the Colonel of my reality. I’m glad you never gave up on me...I mean him. I wish it had been the same for me, but you’re just too bitter, too full of hatred and rage. You shut everyone out, including me." 

"Oh God Danny, I'm so sorry you...I...treated you so badly. What a fool I am." 

"Danny? Now that I haven't heard in years." Daniel smiled in response to that nickname. Colonel O'Neill used to call him that before their disastrous trip to Abydos. The nickname always reminded him of his parents. It felt good to hear the nickname again. Daniel glanced up at Jack smiling as the man questioned, "How could you still care for a jerk like me any way?" 

"You are not a jerk." 

"Well thanks but from what I've been hearing I am." 

"Not you...your alternate. He..." 

"Is a total asshole...why do you even bother?" 

"Why do you have to ask me that, Colonel?" 

"You're right. I don't." 

"I’m very glad that you haven't treated your Daniel as an outcast. Don't ever do that to him." 

"I could never do that to him..." 

The man before him looked almost relieved at Jack's admission. Jack found himself wondering what life had been like for this Daniel. Obviously in this man's reality Jack was no longer his friend but his enemy. Jack couldn't even begin to imagine Daniel as his enemy. He was very glad they weren't. 

As Jack continued to watch Daniel he noticed how the man before him appeared to be exhausted. Daniel looked ready to collapse. He looked as if he hadn't slept in over forty-eight hours. Jack wouldn't even find it the least bit surprising if that were the actual truth. He wondered why he hadn't noticed the tiredness in Daniel sooner and suggested, "Daniel, why don't you sit down." 

"I'm fine." 

"The hell you are! You're exhausted! Come on. Sit down." 

As the man made no attempt to follow Jack's suggestion Jack instinctively touched Daniel, ignoring Daniel's sudden tenseness and flinching as he guided the young scientist into a chair. Jack glanced at Daniel in worry and concern. God, he knew this wasn't his Daniel but he still couldn't stop himself from being concerned about him. He had noticed how this man had jerked, flinching from his physical touch. What had his other self done to Daniel? Daniel never feared Jack. He never tensed upon Jack's physical contact. This Daniel did. He could see the hurt, the suffering, in the man's eyes. He was positive that his alternate self had placed that pain and sadness there. God, but he was a damned fool! How could his other self treat Daniel so horribly? Why couldn't he see how much Daniel was a blessing and not a burden? God, Jack sensed that he would be lost now if it hadn't been for a certain stubborn archaeologist entering his life and chipping away those layers of brick he had built up around himself. 

Jack looked at Daniel again and noticed that Daniel was now leaning his head back against the chair. Daniel was definitely very tired. His eyes started to drift shut. The man was totally exhausted and fighting not to give in to his body's demands for sleep. Daniel was fighting a losing battle. How could this young man even fall asleep with Jack's presence in the room? After the suffering the other Jack put him through this Daniel shouldn't even be able to relax in his company, yet he was. Jack wanted to kill his alternate. This man still trusted that Jack O'Neill some and was able to feel safe enough to sleep in his presence. God, the man was such a total fool! Jack found that he wanted to beat the hell out of his other self for being so cruel towards Daniel. How could the man be so foolish, so blind as not to realize...? Jack only shook his head. He was bitterly disappointed with his alternate. 

Jack watched as Daniel's eyes finally drifted gently closed. He noticed immediately that the man could no longer resist his body's insistent need for rest so he picked up the afghan, that Daniel kept in his office, and approached the young man. Jack shook his head smiling as he commented, "You’re just as stubborn as my Daniel. Even he doesn't know how to get some sleep when he should. You and Daniel really should work on that." 

Jack's smile broadened as he placed the cover gently over Daniel. He jumped in surprise as Daniel's eyes opened and the vivid blue color turned to bright white. Anubis was back and he was watching Jack. Jack tried not to let that knowledge spook him and focused, instead, on gently tucking the cover around Daniel's thin frame. He glanced up at Anubis and noticed that the symbiote was also drifting to sleep. He never realized that symbiotes could become tired...actually he never really thought much about it. He noticed that Anubis was watching him with distrust in his eyes, but he was fighting as much as his host was to remain awake. Jack looked at him as Anubis continued to watch him. Jack gently prodded, "Aren't you supposed to take care of Daniel?" 

"I do, Colonel O'Neill." 

"He's exhausted and so are you." 

"I am fine." 

"You're just as stubborn as he is!" 

Anubis smiled in response to that comment. He would have to agree with that statement himself. Both him and Daniel were very stubborn, indeed. He glanced up as Jack continued, "Sleep. No one will bother you." 

"I do not trust you." 

"Yeah well, I know that. Stop being stubborn and get some sleep." 

"Do not tell me what to do, Colonel O'Neill." 

"Oh, wouldn't dream of it." 

Jack smirked as the symbiote also succumbed to sleep. His eyes, Daniel's eyes, drifted gently shut. Both host and symbiote were now fast asleep. God, but they were both stubborn, equally stubborn. Jack watched as the man before him slept. He looked so much like Daniel. He was Daniel, only not the Daniel of this reality. Where was Daniel? Jack hoped that the two had simply switched places. He hoped that his Daniel would soon find a way back. He missed him already despite only being told this morning what had occurred. 

 

* * * * * *

 

Captain Janet Fraiser watched her silent CO. The man was so still and so silent. She became even more concerned for him. She could see his emotions. He was confused, angry, depressed...and the person at the center of all of those conflicting emotions was one Doctor Daniel Jackson. She had been surprised to hear half of the things that Daniel had said to his CO earlier. Their Daniel was never so outspoken. This Daniel met problems head on. He has only been with them a short while and yet he already knew, could read Jack, like a book. Janet wondered how that was even possible then she remembered his statement: he knows this Jack. He saw this Jack before when they had gone to Abydos. Abydos, there was that planet again. Why did everything seem to revolve around Abydos? She wished they would've never found that planet, but if not for Abydos then there would be no Stargate program. 

They were sure that the gate only went to Abydos but had later discovered a room full of Stargate addresses on the desert planet. She shivered as she remembered just how they had located that room. When Sha're had learned of her brother's death she ran to the cave that held those addresses. Daniel had tried to speak with her but upon seeing how sad and upset she was and seeing what he had done to her, he had left. Skaara's death wasn't Daniel's fault. They all were liable, but like he always does, Daniel took on the burden of the guilt. He held himself solely responsible. Skaara's death was not Daniel's fault but Daniel believed that it was. The Colonel didn't help matters much either with his constant accusations and reminders that Daniel had made some mistakes during that mission. They all had made some bad mistakes on that mission, but Jack held Daniel solely accountable. In doing so he hurt Daniel severely. Daniel just accepted it, like always. 

Colonel O'Neill's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts as he said, "It's all my fault. Every damned bit of it is my fault." 

"Sir...?" 

"Skaara's death, Sha're's broken heart, Daniel's depression and insomnia, Daniel's possession...all of it...my fault." 

"No Colonel..." 

"Yes Captain. The world would be much better if I wasn't in it." 

"Colonel, you're not seriously considering...?" Captain Fraiser swallowed hard as she realized what the Colonel was contemplating: suicide. She hadn't heard any mention of suicide since Skaara was killed. She hadn't liked hearing it then and didn't like hearing it now. She hoped that the Colonel wasn't serious. Surely he wouldn't...kill himself? God, she hoped not. Not only would that affect the Colonel it would kill Doctor Jackson, as well. Doctor Jackson would again take the blame and responsibility for the Colonel's stupid actions. Doctor Jackson couldn't live with any more guilt. The guilt was already too much for him. She had watched the man rapidly deteriorate as Colonel O'Neill continued to hold him solely accountable for the deaths of so many. She couldn't allow that to happen. She had to talk some sense into the Colonel before he did something drastic. 

"No one would care," came the Colonel's near whisper of a response. 

My God, was the Colonel so blind as not to realize how much he meant to the SGC, to SG-1, to Daniel Jackson? How could the man not see his own worth? The Daniel with them now told her and Doctor Carter earlier that the Colonel was on a self-destructive path. One in which he would fall into unless he opened up to someone. Captain Fraiser never realized just how true those words were until now. She looked at her dour CO. He was very depressed and angry. He was realizing the mistakes he had made. She only hoped that in realizing those mistakes he didn't lose himself in the revelations. She had a feeling that the Colonel was finally seeing how much he has hurt Doctor Jackson and those around him. The revelation would either make him stronger or kill him. She quickly jumped in to assure him that at least one person would care if he suddenly ceased living. She looked at him saying, "Daniel would care. You can't do that to him, sir." 

"Daniel doesn't give a damn about me!" 

"Then you're totally blind." 

"Our Daniel doesn't give a damn." 

"Yes he does." 

"Why would he? Look what I've done to him." 

"Because he has a big heart and is willing to forgive and forget. Colonel, how could you not see how much he still cares for you?" 

"How could I have not realized he was on anti-depressants and sleeping pills, Captain? I’m his goddamned CO, yet I didn't see the obvious signs that he was asking for help!" 

Anger, rage, self-loathing and guilt...Colonel O'Neill was experiencing all of those emotions right now. Captain Fraiser needed to get through to the man. She had to convince him that there were plenty of reasons to continue living. For the first time, in a very long time, Captain Fraiser felt scared. She was very scared that Colonel O'Neill might just kill himself. He was on the verge of committing suicide. She could see the helplessness and the hopelessness present in the man's eyes. God, she had to do something about this. But what could she do? Then she thought of an idea...if Colonel O'Neill perhaps talked with this alternate Daniel and saw how much he meant to the young archaeologist...maybe, just maybe, she could save him. Maybe this alternate Daniel could be the answer she was looking for. No one could get through to Colonel O'Neill, but she felt certain that Daniel Jackson could. She quickly encouraged, "Colonel you need to talk to him." 

"He's gone. He has a Goa'uld in him now and that other Daniel..." 

"You should talk to that other Daniel, Colonel. You said so yourself that he knows you very well. In his reality you’re best friends. I can see how much you mean to him." 

"Not me. His Jack." 

"Talk to him...civilly for once." 

"We'll only argue. You've seen that." 

"That's because you're too damned stubborn to... I'm sorry, sir..." 

"What does he see in me...my other self?" 

"Maybe you should ask him that." 

"Fraiser, you're not helping here." 

"Colonel, talk to him. He may not be our Daniel, but it may help you if you speak with him." 

Colonel O'Neill fell completely silent again staring off into nowhere. Captain Fraiser was now very worried for him. She had been worried about him before. She had always known that he had contemplated suicide, but he never actually did it or spoke of it. Like their guest's O'Neill this man had also been struck hard by Charlie's death and absence. He never did quite recover from it. Then when they went to Abydos and met Skaara... Skaara had reminded Jack of his own son. She started to see some change in him. Then Skaara tragically died. To the Colonel it was almost as if he had lost Charlie all over again so he lashed out. Daniel Jackson just happened to be the most unfortunate. He was the person that the Colonel had targeted and blamed. Captain Fraiser didn't think it was a coincidence that the one person O'Neill was closest to was the first one he cruelly shoved away. She had a feeling that one of the main reasons he had shoved Doctor Jackson away was because he feared that if he didn't Daniel would also die. It seemed as if anyone O'Neill got close to ended up dying tragically. She couldn't help but wonder if the original reason he pushed Daniel away was because he feared that Jackson would meet the same fate as Charlie and Skaara. He didn't want to lose Daniel so he shoved him away and, as a result, he lost Daniel anyway. Daniel still cared for Jack she could tell that he did. She could see the truth of Daniel's feelings reflected in his eyes. Jack had pushed him away, refusing to acknowledge Daniel at all. He had pushed his friend away to protect him but, instead, Daniel was now a host to a Goa'uld. Jack had lost his friend anyway. 

Captain Fraiser continued to observe her sullen CO. He was most definitely depressed, angry and confused. She gently urged, "Colonel, go talk to him." 

She was sure that urging him to speak with Doctor Jackson was the right course of action. Doctor Jackson had told them earlier that he knew this O'Neill very well. He had managed to pull his O'Neill from the brink of committing suicide and maybe by talking to this man he could also get through to him. She was sure that if he spoke with Doctor Jackson then Colonel O'Neill would feel so much better about everything. He needed a friend right now. He needed someone who knew him very well and Doctor Jackson knew him better than anyone here. 

Jack glanced at her. He was shocked by her outrageous suggestion. She couldn't be serious! He couldn't face that man again! He sighed heavily then slowly got to his feet. This was stupid, totally stupid! He shook his head then left the room without saying a word. 

Janet sighed in frustration. She should probably contact Doctor Carter and report her concerns regarding the Colonel. By informing Doctor Carter regarding Colonel O'Neill's suicidal ideation then maybe someone could at least keep a closer eye on the man. What Colonel O'Neill really needed was to talk to Daniel Jackson. She was positive that by doing so he would feel so much better. She had a feeling Colonel O'Neill would rather cut off his damned arm than go talk to Doctor Jackson about anything. Why was the man so stubborn? He needed to talk to Daniel yet she was sure that he would go to whatever lengths possible to avoid the man. Why did Colonel O'Neill always seem to run from his problems instead of face them? Damn it, what was wrong with the man?

 

* * 

 

Jack walked towards the exit of Cheyenne Mountain Complex preparing to head home. There was no way that he would talk to that infuriating man! No way in hell! That man wasn't even his Daniel! No, he would not speak with Doctor Jackson. He refused to speak to Doctor Jackson about anything! 

As Jack continued to make his way out of the complex he stopped but was unsure as to why. As he glanced at the door, he now stood before he froze in shock and cursed loudly. On the door written neatly on a gold plate was the name Doctor Daniel Jackson. Why the hell was he here at this door? Damn it, this was ridiculous! Jack attempted to continue on down the hallway but before he could stop himself he opened the door. He had no time to change his mind as the man in the room jumped up and jerked towards him in surprise. Vivid blue eyes clashed sharply with dark brown eyes. Doctor Jackson had seen him. There was no turning back now. He stared at the man before him for the longest time. The first thing he noticed was the exhaustion present in those blue eyes. This man was very tired yet, instead of choosing to sleep, he sat there with a damned cup of steaming coffee in his hand. Jack would've smiled if he could have at that image, but he only continued to eye the man before him up leerily. 

Daniel broke the silence first, "I...I needed to get out." 

"Why the hell aren't you in your cell, Doctor Jackson?" 

Daniel flinched in response. Then he said, "Sam said I could..." 

"She what?" 

"I needed some time...alone, Jack." 

"You’re not supposed to be wandering around this facility. We don't even know if we can trust you!" 

Again Jack saw the slightest hint of anger and hurt in the young man's gaze. Daniel glared at him then said, "I won't go back to that room, Jack." 

"You belong there." 

"NO! I belong in my world...in MY reality! I will not go back to that room!" 

"Fine. What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Doctor Fraiser suggested I come here to get some privacy." 

"Oh she did, did she?" 

"Yes." 

"That's Captain Fraiser by the way." 

"Oh, sorry...Captain... Would you like to come in Jack, or did you just want to hold up the door frame?" 

"What?" Jack caught the slightest teasing smile on Daniel's face in response. The smile successfully drew him into the room. He approached Daniel Jackson hesitantly. He watched as the man rubbed his eyes; he looked very tired. 

Jack glanced around the office saying, "Wow, haven't been in here in a while. Love what you've done to the place." 

"Not my place, Jack. My office is quite different." 

"It is? How?" 

"Well for one, it’s a lot…messier.” 

Jack chuckled in response without thinking. Daniel glanced up a bit surprised to hear the chuckle. He questioned, "Tell me... Why did you...push him away?" 

Jack fell dead silent. The silence stretched for what seemed like hours. At first Daniel didn't think the Colonel would speak then he was surprised as Jack answered, "Because I wanted to protect him." 

"Protect him? By ignoring him? Jack..." 

"Daniel, you have to understand that..." 

Jack fell completely silent, a look of shock now crossing his face. Why the hell had he referred to the man before him as Daniel? What was wrong with him? They were enemies not friends so why...? Jack only shook his head in confusion. He found it very difficult to view this Daniel as his enemy and that perplexed him. He didn't know what to even say so he just focused on Daniel's face. Daniel glanced at him with a puzzled expression then asked, "Jack what...?" 

As the momentary shock started to wear off Jack quickly muttered, "I...I can't believe I did that." 

"What?" 

"I haven't said that in..." 

"What Jack?" 

"I called you..." 

"Daniel...that is my name, Jack." 

"No, you don't understand. It's been so long...and it sounded so natural." 

Daniel noticed how upset Jack was becoming as he realized his mistake. Daniel became angrier. How could this man feel so uncomfortable using his first name? What the hell had occurred over the last four years to make two people, who had obviously been best friends at one time, so distant? He sensed how uncomfortable Jack felt right now so he quickly changed the subject, "Jack..." 

"What?" 

"Why are you here?" Daniel found that he was very curious as to why this Jack, who had stormed away from him in anger earlier, would suddenly decide to seek him out. Why was he here? 

He looked at Jack noticing that the man was...preoccupied. Something was really bothering the man. Daniel felt a bit uneasy as he looked into those sad brown eyes. He found himself suddenly remembering the first time he had met Colonel Jack O'Neill before departing for Abydos. The man had been a wreck. Daniel had found himself watching Jack occasionally, throughout that entire mission, fearing that Jack was considering ending his life. He didn't like that sense of foreboding that Jack seemed to project while on Abydos. Daniel had quickly learned of Charlie's death and suddenly understood why he had felt so uncertain and so worried for a man he barely knew. And now, he felt that uncertainty creeping back up in him self yet again. He was sure this Jack was seriously considering ending his life. He couldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't allow this Jack O'Neill to give up on life so easily. Their world needed him in it; their Daniel needed Jack in his life. Jack was too important to lose. 

He glanced up again as Jack responded to the question he had just posed, "I...I don't honestly know." 

Daniel watched him for the longest time before speaking, "Ah...look, Jack about earlier... I really am sorry about..." 

"No, no. Forget it." 

"Jack, I..." 

"Drop it." 

"But Jack..." 

"Uh..." Jack held up his hand to signify that Daniel should be quiet. Daniel muttered, "Fine," a bit annoyed that Jack was so silent. Jack glanced at him and continued, "I was... Could you...? I wanted to... I..." 

"What Jack?" 

"Why are you still friends with him? What do you see in...me?" 

"Jack, what kind of a question is that?" 

"Never...never mind. Forget it I..." 

"Forget it? Why? I just... You should already know what I see in you." 

"There's nothing to like..." 

"Bullshit!" 

Nothing to like? What the hell had happened to make this Jack so unsure about himself? What had caused Jack to lose his self-esteem? Daniel was sure he knew that answer: Charlie O'Neill. When Charlie had died Jack held himself solely responsible for Charlie's death. He spent months afterwards drinking and pushing everyone away, eventually even his wife had left him. Then he was suddenly reassigned to a Top Secret project known as the Stargate Program. When they had left Earth for Abydos, Jack was a time bomb just waiting to self-destruct. He had been determined to blow up the threat to Earth and himself during that mission. On that mission Jack had been fortunate enough to again find himself. He had taken his first steps back to the person he had been before Charlie's death. Daniel had been one of the key factors in promoting that change. This Jack had pushed his Daniel away at that critical time in his life and, as a result, this Jack was still on that self-destructive path. He was just waiting patiently for that time when he would decide he no longer wanted to live. 

Daniel glanced up as Jack's voice penetrated into his deep thoughts, drawing his full attention, "Doctor Jackson..." 

"Daniel, please." 

"Dan...Dan... Forget it." 

"Oh my God, you are so damned pig headed!" 

"What?" 

"Look..." 

"When did you sleep last?" 

"WHAT? What the hell does that have to do with anything?" 

Daniel wondered why the hell Jack suddenly changed the topic of conversation. He was all too aware that Jack was using a diversionary tactic. He obviously didn't like revealing anything to anyone. God, this Jack was so...closed off from everyone. Daniel decided to act as if he hadn't noticed Jack's sudden avoidance of the topic and just looked at him. He waited to see what Jack would say next. 

"When did...?" 

God, Jack was still concerned about when he had last slept? What the hell was that all about? Jack was deliberately changing the topic of discussion. He was deliberately trying to avoid any discussion regarding himself. Okay, so if that was the way Jack wanted to be than so be it. He quickly answered, "This morning...you know that. What kind of a stupid question is...?" 

"And before that? How much did you sleep?" 

"Jack, I..." 

"How much?" 

"Enough. Look Jack..." 

"Enough? Bullshit! You’re totally exhausted! You need to rest." 

"I'm fine." 

"The hell you are!" 

"Look Jack, I..." 

"You need to sleep." 

"And you need to stop avoiding me!" 

"What...?" 

Jack fell totally silent wanting so much to reply but finding he had no idea what to say. This Doctor Jackson was so...different from his own, but he couldn't help wondering if this was how his Daniel would now be if he had never shoved the man away so long ago. Talking with him came so easily to this Daniel. Hell, saying his first name came so easily to this Daniel. He had noticed relatively early on how the Daniel of his reality would deliberately refer to him as Colonel O'Neill. When he addressed him as Colonel he said it as if it were an insult. He had noticed, but just never said anything about it. It hurt to hear his ex-best friend call him Colonel but after a while he let it fuel the fire of his anger and rage, his hatred of Doctor Jackson... God, did he just say hatred? No, no. How could he say such a cruel thing? But Jack knew that was what he had felt towards Daniel for a very long time. God, no wonder him and Jackson always argued so much. Jackson must've realized a long time ago how cold-hearted he could truly be. He shivered at that thought. Cold-hearted? Him? Never, he swore never to become cold and angry...yet he had and Doctor Daniel Jackson was, unfortunately, unlucky enough to feel the full extent of his wrath, his anger and his hatred. 

God, how had their friendship deteriorated so far? How could he have made Daniel Jackson an enemy? It was like the man before him said...he was pigheaded and very angry, and he took all that anger out on the man he used to call his best friend. Why? 

Why? Because he knew that Doctor Jackson would willingly take on the guilt and responsibility for all of his faults. As Jack came to the full realization that he had wronged Doctor Jackson so much he felt extremely guilty. God, he was a total fool. How could he have done that to the man he used to call his best friend? He found himself staring at the floor before softly muttering, "Oh God Daniel, what have I done to you? What have I done?" 

Daniel watched this alternate Jack. He was definitely not the Jack O'Neill that Daniel had grown to love and care for. This man wasn't his best friend. He watched a jumble of expressions dance across Jack's face. What was going on in that head of his? He could see so much anger and hatred in the man before him. He also saw that the man was hurting, deeply. The man before him seemed trapped lost in a prison of his own making. Daniel had a very odd feeling that this man before him really had no one at all that truly cared for him. He had successfully pushed everyone away and it worked. The man before him was alone, as alone as you possibly could get. He had a feeling that his other self still cared for this broken man before him but that this man still was too blind to see it. God, Jack what made you so cold, so different from the Jack I know? Daniel could only shake his head sadly. What had made this man before him so bitter and so angry? The man didn't even seem too concerned about himself. God, he hated seeing Jack like this. The man looked like an unfortunate soul, a miserable lonely man and he hated to see his best friend defeated like that. The man before him was just so...alone and lost. Why didn't he ask for help? Why didn't he at least try to reach out to someone, anyone? Why? 

Daniel looked at Jack who slowly raised his head saying, "Sorry. I'm so sorry..." and softly replied, “You need to tell him that, not me." 

"I can't he's...he's gone," came Jack's quiet response. The man sounded like he was full of guilt and regret. Daniel couldn't miss the overlying sorrow in the man's voice. This Jack sounded as if he had already given up: on Daniel, on himself, on life... 

Daniel shook as he recalled a time when his Jack was so lost. Shortly after Charlie died Jack had all but given up...then he found himself again. This Jack needed to find himself, as well. He spoke up, "What if he isn't? You can still save him." 

"How?" 

Daniel couldn't help but notice the sudden hopefulness highlighting Jack's voice. It wasn't extremely noticeable, but it was there. He had a feeling this Jack O'Neill gave up on hope a long time ago. He also sensed that this Jack still cared deeply for the man he used to call his best friend, but he was too damned stubborn to admit it to himself. 

Daniel replied, "Have you ever gone to Cimmeria?" 

"Cimmeria? What the hell is that?" 

"A planet...in our world...I mean in my world. They had this device called Thor's Hammer. It was designed to keep the planet safe from the Goa'uld. The device scanned visitors. If it detected a Goa'uld presence within one of the visitors they would be transported to a hall. The Hall of Mohair...where only the host could leave." 

"The hall of what?" 

"Mohair... It was a labyrinth of caves and passages guarded by an Unas." 

"A what?" 

"An Unas...a predatory creature... The host and symbiote are trapped in the cave until either the Goa'uld decides to wander the caves until death or the Goa'uld decides to kill its host or kill itself. Ours was destroyed. Jack ordered it destroyed to save Teal'c." 

"Your friend Teal'c? He carries a symbiote?" 

"Yes. He's a...a Jaffa... He was the First Prime of Apophis." 

"Apophis?" 

"The snake god. Apophis was an evil god..." 

"Was?" 

"We killed him in my world." 

"You killed...? He's a Goa'uld?" 

"Yes, he was." 

"Never heard of him before." 

"Believe me you don't want to, but don't be surprised if some day you run into him." 

"So he's dead?" 

"In my world, yes." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Well, the only way he would be alive is if he could survive being blown to bits." 

"Blown to..." 

"We blew him up." 

"Ah..." 

"Any how, getting back to what I was saying...if your Daniel has been inhabited by a Goa'uld there are several ways to help free him, of course, if the symbiote is a Tok'ra..." 

"A Tok? What?" 

Daniel stared at him for the longest moment not knowing what to say. Jack didn't know what a Tok'ra was? How was that possible? He was a bit surprised to discover that the people of this Earth had never before met a Tok'ra. Daniel inquired, "I take it there’s no alliance between your Earth and the Tok'ra." 

"Uh...that would be a definite no, Doctor Jackson." 

"You've been out there in the universe for how many years?" 

"Us? Four." 

"And you've never met a Tok'ra?" That didn't make any sense. SG-1 had met the Tok'ra over three years ago. How could the people of this Earth never...? Different worlds, different situations...different choices... The people of this Earth had obviously never traveled to the Tok'ra home world. Daniel could only shake his head in wonder. It was amazing that things could be so drastically different from one reality to another. He decided not to dwell on the wonders of parallel worlds too long and instead glanced up at Jack. 

Jack informed, "Look Doctor Jackson, to us a snake is a snake. We tend to shoot first ask questions later." 

"Uh Jack, that isn't such a good idea." 

"Why the hell not?" 

"Because there are people out there with symbiotes who oppose the Goa'uld and are very helpful...although sometimes they can be royal pains in the..." 

"Doctor Jackson, to me the best snake is a dead snake." 

"The Tok'ra can be very helpful. If you killed any of their operatives you may very well have sealed your own fate. When the Tok'ra don't offer help readily Jacob Carter usually does." 

"Jacob Carter?" 

"Sam's father." 

"Sam's? I thought he was dead." 

"In your world he may be. In my world he is alive and is a host to the Tok'ra Selmac." 

"Selmac?" 

"Yes, she's a Tok'ra. Her name is Selmac." 

"And you trust these snakes?" 

"I never said that. But I do trust Jacob and the Tok'ra have helped us occasionally." 

"I see." 

"I've learned to become suspicious by nature. The Tok'ra can be quite...difficult to work with sometimes." 

"Why?" 

"They’re much more advanced than us. They’re hesitant to share their knowledge and technology with us." 

"Why?" 

"Because if we become too advanced too quickly...it could be our undoing. They’re very careful with what they will and won't share with us." 

"What an alliance." 

"Without them Jack, none of SG-1 would probably be here. They've come through for us when we've really needed help. They're just...a very...careful lot... The Tok'ra have been nearly wiped out and destroyed by the system lords. They also have need of hosts to continue to survive. Hosts are a necessity for their race to continue and hosts are hard to come by." 

"They sound like Goa'uld to me, Doctor Jackson." 

"The host and symbiote share the body equally...neither is suppressed." 

"How do you know?" 

"Jacob Carter, for one, and we've worked with them for the last...three, or is it four, years? It's been quite awhile." 

"Hosts are in short supply? How's that possible? All they do is go in and take over a..." 

"No, no they don't." 

"What?" 

There were snakes out there who didn't forcibly take hosts? Jack found that idea very hard to believe. They needed hosts to survive. They sure as hell wouldn't take the time to ask if the host would willingly accept them. Besides, who would be crazy enough to volunteer to become a vessel for one of those...things? The idea was totally ludicrous. He eyed up Doctor Jackson and the skepticism reflecting in his eyes was very noticeable. Daniel tried to explain, "The Tok'ra never take an unwilling host." 

"Never? I find that very hard to believe." 

"They only take willing hosts." 

"Only? They have never taken a host by force? Never?" Yeah right! Doctor Jackson could never convince him that a Goa'uld would only take a willing host. They were parasites. They didn't care what they did to the humans they imprisoned in their minds. All the Goa'uld cared about was continuing to survive by whatever means necessary and to rule over the universe. Doctor Jackson could never convince him that there were snakes out there who actually thought of their victims before they forcibly stole their bodies. He glanced up as Doctor Jackson continued to argue his point, "That is a last resort." 

There it was...the Tok'ra did take hosts forcibly. Jack knew that a snake would never willingly ask if it could join with a human. A Goa'uld only knew how to use force to overtake a host. Jack called Doctor Jackson on his previous statement, "So they do then?" 

Daniel shook his head no, immediately, and continued to try to prove his point, "Only if it's a necessity. They will not stay with a host if one desires separation." 

"How do you know that?" 

"Just..." 

"They sound like Goa'uld." 

"Trust me in this...the Tok'ra are allies." 

"In your world maybe, but here...they could be our worst enemies." 

"No, I don't think so. Our realities have some similarities." 

"What? You have an evil goddess running around your world too, Doctor Jackson?" 

"An evil goddess?" 

"Isis." 

"Isis? She's dead." 

"What?" 

"Isis was Osiris' wife. She died." 

"Osiris is dead." 

"No, not in my reality. He's still out there somewhere threatening to return to Earth one day and destroy it." 

"Now that sounds like Isis." 

Isis a threatening goddess? An evil Goa'uld? But that didn't make any sense. In Daniel's reality most of the Goa'uld's histories matched with the myths and legends surrounding the deities that they portrayed. Which meant that if Isis was still alive on his Earth she would probably be a protector of the Tau'ri, not their enemy. In Ancient Egyptian culture Isis was a very well respected goddess. She is still even worshiped today by some. She was the ultimate representation of the family, of the mother and the devoted wife. She was an evil goddess here? Well, now that was a very interesting twist of fate. Daniel still felt doubtful about her being a destructive Goa'uld, despite what Jack just told him, which is what possessed him to ask, "Are you sure the Goa'uld threatening your world isn't Hathor?" 

"Yes. We know it's Isis. Why?" 

"Isis was always considered a mother goddess, protector of all. She wasn't evil or corrupt. She was a good goddess. One who protected." 

"Not this woman. She's angry and hell-bent on destroying us. She's the one who had Daniel made into a host." 

Daniel froze as an image suddenly flashed before his eyes of a woman. The woman was dark-skinned with long black hair. Her eyes were an odd color of violet and blue. She was rather beautiful. Then the image disappeared as quickly as it had come. Now what the hell was that? Daniel was very confused. Where did that image come from? He shook his head to clear it hearing Jack's voice, "Doctor Jackson?" 

"Yes? Sorry, what were you saying?" 

"Isis is the one who made Daniel a host to..." 

A name whispered faintly through Daniel's mind and Daniel spoke it aloud without thought, "Anubis." 

"What? Doctor Jackson? DOCTOR JACKSON?" 

Daniel glanced up seeing Jack before him. The man looked very concerned and worried. Daniel replied to that unspoken question he saw in Jack's eyes, "I'm fine Jack." 

“No, you're not. Maybe you should try to get some sleep." 

"I'm fine." 

"You're exhausted. Get some sleep, Doctor Jackson." 

"No Jack, I..." 

"Get some sleep," Jack suggested as he noticed Daniel growing more and more tired the longer he sat in that chair. He noticed Daniel lean his head back propping it against the back of the chair he now sat in. He knew the man would be asleep shortly. He reached over and gently took the coffee out of Daniel's hands sitting it on the desk. He quietly urged again, "Go to sleep." 

"Jack we..." 

"You're exhausted. You need to sleep. Go to sleep." 

"But Jack..." Daniel found he was extremely tired but didn't understand why. He felt his eyes drifting shut. The last thing he heard before sleep took him was Jack telling him good night then sudden warmth covering his body. A blanket, or something, was draped over his body. Daniel remembered that he kept an afghan in his office and wondered if Jack had grabbed it. He didn't think of the fact that he was not in his reality as sleep surrounded him. 

Jack sat watching the young man who was no longer able to fight his body's need for rest. He grabbed the afghan that Daniel always kept in his office and used it to cover up the now sleeping man. As Daniel seemed to sink deeper into sleep Jack sat in a chair and watched him. 

Jack's thoughts quickly focused on the man now sleeping before him. He remembered the first day that him and his Jackson actually met. He had been recalled to active duty to work on a Top Secret project known as the Stargate Program. He remembered entering the briefing room and seeing a rather young man staring at a board full of weird looking designs. His first thought was: why was a college student looking at a board in a Top Secret research facility? He had been rather shocked when he was introduced to the young man with the shaggy mop of dark blond hair. When he was told that the boy before him was actually a 30-year-old man he could only stare. The kid was actually a man, but his features made him appear a lot younger. When they had told him that this man was a brilliant scientist he had been curious. He wondered which branch of the military the kid was in. When he was told that the brilliant scientist was actually a civilian his first instinct was to get rid of him. A military operation was no place for a civilian but, of course, all of his protests fell on deaf ears. Katherine Langford insisted that they needed the man. She informed him that Doctor Jackson, in fact, had Top Level clearance and had every right in the world to be in the facility. He had been surprised at the support the young scientist had acquired in such a short time. When he had looked at Katherine he knew his battle was lost. Katherine liked Doctor Jackson...a lot. He knew the man would stay, and if he managed to get the damned circle of stone to work he would most definitely be on that first mission. He had been totally shocked when the man had quickly deciphered what the glyphs on the Stargate were. Doctor Jackson had surprised a lot of people the day that he proved to them that the ring of stone had star constellations on it. No one else had even seen the resemblance between a few odd-looking symbols and star constellations, yet this young man solved the mystery that took many people, and many years of work, to decipher. He had solved the mystery in a matter of only a few short days. The young scientist had earned a lot of people's respect that day. 

Daniel Jackson had been made a member of the first team to enter the Stargate after that. They would need him to decipher the glyphs on the other side of the gate. They would need Jackson to help them get back home. Jack had been hesitant to place the lives of his team members in the hands of this very young scientist, but he had no choice in the matter. Again Katherine had rallied for the young man, and Jackson had convinced him that they would need his expertise if they were ever to return to Earth. Jack had reluctantly given up his fight and allowed the man to accompany them. 

The man was a total geek. Jackson was the type of person Jack used to beat up when he was in high school. All brains and no brawn...or so Jack had believed. Doctor Jackson had proved himself tough enough to handle anything thrown his way. He had proved that he could face anything that his military trained teammates could. He also proved that he was a hell of a lot stronger than his other teammates had ever expected him to be. Jack had quickly warmed up to the young man. As they stayed on Abydos they became the best of friends. They were the kind of people who made very fast friends. Then fate threw a major roadblock in their way. When Skaara had died so did Jack. He had been starting to change back to the man he used to be. Daniel Jackson became a very important factor in that change. It was because of Doctor Jackson and his selflessness that Jack started back down the path to finding himself again. Then, like the fool that he now was, Jack had turned on Doctor Jackson. He turned on the man so quickly that Jackson didn't even have a chance to heal the new wound to the friendship. Jack, of course, also refused to allow Doctor Jackson to even attempt to smooth over the rift that had widened like a valley between the two. He had been totally unfair to Jackson and totally cruel. 

Jack could see now what he had done so long ago. He had made a terrible mistake when he had shut Doctor Jackson completely out of his life. He knew now that part of the reason he did that was because he had feared that he was cursed. It seemed that anyone who even got close to him, anyone that he started to care for, ended up dead. He had feared that if he allowed Doctor Jackson to get too close to him that he too would die. He had been a total fool, and he now realized his huge mistake. He wondered now if it was too late. Had he come to the realization too late to do anything about it? He doubted that Jackson would ever forgive him for all the cruelty and bitterness he showered over the young archaeologist during the last four years. Regrets...man, did he ever have a ton of those! 

Jack felt himself growing more and more tired the longer he sat and watched the young man. Jack soon drifted to sleep himself, not even realizing he had until Daniel's voice broke through to him. Daniel was muttering something. Jack came fully awake when he heard Daniel's sudden plea, "Oh God no..." 

Jack became worried so he walked over to Daniel to check on him. Daniel was still asleep but he seemed very agitated, a nightmare maybe? He found himself wondering what was now going on in the man's head. What was wrong? Why did Daniel seem so restless? 

Daniel was sleeping deeply when images started to flit through his mind like home made movies. He found himself in a pitch-black room all alone. No one was near him. He was all alone and so very cold. The next image that sparked to life behind his closed eyelids was him self being escorted down a long dark corridor. On either side of himself were guards. They appeared to be Horus guards. Daniel wasn't quite certain. He was told to enter a room that looked like the throne room of an old castle. In the center of the room stood a very beautiful woman. He saw her turn to face him sneering at him as she held up a canopic jar and removed the lid. He felt a sudden fear travel through him as a symbiote raised up out of that jar. What was happening? Where the hell was he? What was going on? Daniel became more and more anxious the longer the dream continued tensing when the dream quickly changed again. He was no longer standing but secured to a cold stone table. 

Daniel cried out and thrashed in his sleep as in the dream a Goa'uld symbiote was laid on his bare chest. He struggled to get away but found that he couldn't move his arms or legs since they were secured in place. He could almost feel the cold, harsh metal digging into his flesh, and he could almost feel the slimy wet trail left behind by the larval Goa'uld as it continued to wiggle up across his body. As he saw the larva suddenly begin to slither up across his chest he felt ill. He tried to wake himself up, but the nightmare was too vivid and all too real. He was trapped in this hellish nightmare. He was positive that he was dreaming but, God, it felt so damned real! He could hear a woman's voice as she spoke softly, 'Does he please you, My Lord?' The woman nodded as the larva continued to slither up across Daniel's chest. Then she was standing beside him gently stroking his hair, smiling broadly as the snake continued to squirm. Daniel struggled more. She spoke gently to him, 'Do not fear so, my love, for soon you will know power like no other. You will be a god. Do not fear so Tau'ri for Anubis will bring you great strength and vitality. Accept him. You will be joined...' The woman then turned to the guard to Daniel's immediate left saying, 'Allow Anubis to enter through the mouth, Ka'tar. We would rather the host not bear a scar.' 

Daniel flailed and struggled harder as his mouth was suddenly forced open by her First Prime. Then he watched in horror as the larval Goa'uld reared up and leaped towards his now open mouth. Daniel screamed unaware that he was screaming aloud, "Oh God, no! Please no!" 

Daniel jerked violently awake launching himself upwards, sweat now drenching his face and body. He was also breathing heavily. He tried to remember what had happened and tried to focus on regaining his self-control. He glanced quickly downwards expecting to see a Goa'uld larva sitting on him staring at him. Instead of seeing the larva Daniel saw colors...what? He saw lots of colors...a blanket. Oh God...a dream, it was all just a dream. Thank God it was all a dream. 

Daniel tensed as he felt someone suddenly pull him against them. What the hell? Who...then he smelled that aftershave. Jack, thank God! He was with Jack. He heard Jack's voice saying over and over again that he was okay, that everything was okay and started to relax when a loud bang resounded in the room. Daniel responded to the sudden noise by jumping and screaming as his mind flashed to himself being lashed to that cold stone table...that woman eyeing him up as if he was a piece of meat, that Goa'uld leaping towards his now open mouth. Jack spoke soothingly, "Shh, shh, Daniel, it's all right. It's all right." 

Jack glanced up to see the source of that very loud bang. He saw Doctor Carter standing at the door with her mouth agape in shock. Beside her was Captain Fraiser who had an identical look of shocked surprise on her face. Jack knew why they were staring at him. He never ever offered Daniel any comfort in the last four years and here he was holding the man and telling him that everything would be all right and telling him that he just had a nightmare. 

Jack continued to watch Carter then said barely audible, "He was having a nightmare, a very bad nightmare...I couldn't...I... My God, why didn't you ever...? I never knew. I swear I never knew." 

Doctor Carter nodded her head in response to the confession. She knew what Jack was talking about. He had never actually witnessed Daniel's violent nightmares. Even though the man was not her Daniel his nightmares were as bad as her husband's used to be. He would come awake screaming. Sam had known as soon as she heard that desperate scream through the hallways that it was Daniel Jackson. Never mind that this man wasn't her husband, he was still Daniel Jackson. She had been heading here to check on Daniel when she had heard his scream. She broke into a run when she heard him, desperate to get to him. She approached the two saying, "Daniel? Daniel, sweetheart...Daniel it's Sam. Daniel? Come on honey, look at me. It's Samantha, sweetheart..." 

Daniel heard the voice and recognized it as that of Sam's. He jerked his head violently up in response to her last comment, glancing at her slightly disoriented before questioning, "Sweetheart?" 

"Oh thank God, Daniel! Are you all right?" 

"Sweetheart?" Daniel watched the woman before him blushing furiously and suddenly remembered where he was. He immediately tried to apologize, "Oh God...I'm so sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just that..." 

"You’re not married to the Sam of your reality are you, Daniel?" 

"No, no, I'm not. We're just friends." 

"Are you sure that’s all you are?" 

"Yes, I'm sure." 

"Oh..." Sam responded in disappointment. She continued, "Are you all right? You had a nightmare and..." 

Sam noticed Daniel suddenly pull back away from Jack. He looked at the man in confusion. Then commented, "You? But..." 

Jack expected that kind of reaction and quickly replied, "I never could resist Daniel's call for help." 

"What?" asked Daniel about half shocked at such an admission from such a stubborn, angry, bitter man. Jack continued, "Instinct. Even now if he yells my name or yells for help...I can't...I respond automatically. I...I don't...I never understood why." 

"Because you still care about him. When you care about someone it is instinct to respond when they call." 

"But I can't..." 

"Why do you keep insisting that you hate him when it’s so obvious that you don't?" 

"Look Daniel, I...I...I did it again." 

"What?" 

"Your name...I..." 

"Jack, stop fighting your feelings for him." 

Jack fell silent staring at Daniel, the alternate Daniel. God, the man was right. He still cared about his Daniel, even after everything that had happened. He really needed to talk to him after this Daniel was gone...but he has a symbiote in him...yes, but this Daniel knows of ways to get it out of him. It was worth a try. His thoughts abruptly halted as Doctor Carter asked, "What were you dreaming about?" 

"I...I don't know. I was in this place. It was like a castle and there was this woman there. She had odd colored eyes. Her eyes were a violet blue, and she had this long black hair..." Daniel fell silent as he saw Sam suddenly glance at Jack in worry and question. They both knew something...something they weren't saying. Daniel wanted to know what that something was. He asked, "What? Do you know who she is?" 

"Daniel, the woman...she sounds like..." 

"Isis," added Captain Fraiser. 

Daniel glanced at each of them a bit perplexed by that answer saying, "No, I've never seen her before in my life. How could I possibly be picturing someone I have never met?" 

"Our Daniel has seen her..." 

"Can't be the same person. No, I was just having a nightmare." 

"What else was in the dream?" 

"Noth...nothing...just...just a larval Goa'uld." 

All three people paled as Daniel said that. Daniel felt suddenly very worried and upset. He questioned, "What?" 

"Our Daniel was made a host by Isis, but surely you're not...that can't be..." 

"What?" 

"Dreams...surely they're not of what happened on Maline..." 

Jack interrupted, "No way that's totally impossible. Are you suggesting that this Daniel is sharing memories with our Daniel? Like some kind of...mental telepathy or something? No way!" 

Daniel fell suddenly quiet as he contemplated what Jack just suggested. He got to his feet and started to pace. He thought quicker on his feet. He remembered reading something in one of his books about Anubis and the powers of prophecy. As Daniel thought longer about it he recalled a reference to psychic powers. He spoke, "No Jack, not just mental telepathy." 

"What?" 

"Clairvoyance." 

"WHAT? Don't be ridiculous! That is all nonsense!" 

"Clairvoyance is the power to see objects, visions, dreams...to gain information from across vast distances...to have visions of past and even future events." 

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation! You're talking about all that psycho mumbo jumbo." 

Doctor Carter added, "Psychic powers...paranormal psychology." 

Jack turned to look at Carter in skepticism he added, "Don't tell me you actually believe in that stuff!" 

"Well...who would've thought that we were capable of space travel and inter-dimensional travel? Why not the existence of psychic powers and abilities?" 

"This is crazy! You're both crazy! Why would you even bring up such a thing, Doctor Jackson?" 

"Because of Anubis." 

"Anubis? What the hell...?" 

"I think that he is the symbiote your Daniel is carrying. His name is Anubis." 

"How the hell would you know that?" 

"I don't know, Jack. It just feels...right. I don't know why." 

Sam interrupted, "Daniel, why Anubis? Who is he?" 

"In Ancient Egypt Anubis was known as the god of the dead. He helped in the mummification of Osiris and was responsible for weighing the heart of the dead against a feather. If the heart was heavier than the feather it was given to the Eater of the Dead. He was also the one who performed the 'opening of the mouth' ceremony. He was often represented as a black jackal. Anubis was capable of entering into different states of consciousness. He was a walker between the worlds of the living and of the dead. Since he was capable of traveling between different realms he had the ability of...clairvoyance. It was said that Anubis could foresee a person's destiny..." 

Jack looked at Daniel thoroughly confused then replied, "And this helps us how exactly?" 

“Well, it would explain how I’m having dreams of a woman you seem to know. I have never seen her yet I've seen her in my dreams and earlier when we were talking..." 

"Earlier? When?" 

"When we were discussing Isis and I told you about the Tok'ra..." 

"Tok'ra?" 

Sam and Janet both looked at Daniel thoroughly confused as he prepared to explain to them the difference between a Tok'ra and a Goa'uld. 

Daniel answered, "They’re like the Goa'uld but oppose them. They only take willing hosts..." 

"What? I've never heard of the Tok'ra." 

"If the symbiote in your Daniel is Tok'ra..." 

"Could we get our Daniel back?" asked Doctor Carter hopefully. 

"Yes, if he chooses to be separated and the symbiote is Tok'ra he will honor his host's wishes, but he can't do that until he finds another willing host...if Daniel decided to remain a host then... Well, that's another consideration." 

"That's no consideration! If I can get the damned snake out of him I will!" came Jack's immediate, determined response. 

"Jack, you can't just..." 

"The hell I can't!" 

"You'll kill him!" 

"How?" 

"If he wants to remain a host willingly then he has bonded with Anubis. Anubis' sudden absence will possibly send him into shock. Jack, you can't..." 

"I will!" Jack continued in a strong voice of conviction. 

Daniel gasped as he heard the faintest of whispers in his mind. A faint feathery touch across his brain as a voice whispered inside his mind, _"You cannot allow him to separate us, Daniel...we are bonded..."_

"WHAT?" 

Daniel jerked around so fast in response to that whisper. He started breathing heavily and felt chills climb his spine. Doctor Carter noticed Daniel's sudden agitation and quickly responded, "Daniel, what is it? Daniel?" 

"Did you hear that?" 

"What?" 

"I swear I... Forget it." 

Daniel could hear his heart beating wildly in his own chest. Had he just imagined that faint voice and the light touch on his mind? He suddenly felt cold and wrapped his arms tightly around his body in an effort to ward off those chills. He felt confused, cold and anxious. That voice...it had to be his overactive imagination. It had to be. He sighed as he felt warmth suddenly envelope his body. He glanced up and smiled at Sam as she gently draped the afghan across his shoulders then pulled it across the front of his body. She must've sensed he was cold so she draped the cover across his shoulders. He said, "Thank you. I needed that." 

"Sure. Here you should really sit down. You look exhausted." 

Sam attempted to urge Daniel to sit back down in the chair, but he shook off her hands assuring her, "I'm fine, really Sam. I'm fine." 

"Are you?" 

Sam looked at him in worry. She knew that something was bothering Daniel, but she also had a very strong feeling that he wouldn't tell her what it was. She hesitantly released him but stayed beside him in case he decided to do as she urged. 

Daniel glanced at her seeing that she knew he was bothered by something. He reassured her again, "Really, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired." 

"All right." 

Sam backed off but still kept a close eye on him. Something was bothering him, but what was it? She noticed that Daniel was still looking at her and wondered what he was thinking about. 

Daniel could tell that Sam wasn't completely buying his excuse. She still looked concerned for him, but he wasn't about to tell her that he had heard... a voice. He would sound crazy and there was no way in hell that he would ever return to that white padded prison. No way in hell! Besides he had just imagined that he heard a voice. Of course, maybe he was just really tired and his mind was playing tricks on him. He'd be damned if he would sleep again any time soon! God if he did fall asleep that larval Goa'uld might just enter his mouth...Daniel shivered at that cryptic thought then glanced at Jack. Jack eyed him up and suggested, "You should really get some rest. I'll take you to your room." 

"NO!" 

God, no way would he sleep any time soon! No! Sleep was the last thing he wanted right now. Now he needed some coffee, some very strong coffee that was loaded with caffeine. He glanced up as Sam added, "Daniel relax. Colonel O'Neill won't lock it. You'll be able to come and go as you please. Hell, we'll even leave the door open for you." 

"And the camera?" Daniel suddenly asked. 

The camera, shit. She'd forgotten about the camera. She was aware that Daniel was a bit uneasy with a camera in his room. She said, "You could sleep in the infirmary. I have some empty beds right now..." 

"NO!" 

"Daniel, what's wrong? You need sleep." 

Sam was watching him again. Looking at him in worry and fear. He sensed that she had an idea why he was refusing to take any of those suggestions. She looked as if she knew. Daniel shook his head then said, "I need to walk. I need some time alone." 

"It's the middle of the night..." 

"So it is, but I still need some time alone." 

"Okay Daniel. Okay." 

Daniel looked at each person in the room. They obviously didn't realize that sleep was exactly what he didn't want right now. God, that dream was so vivid, so real. He was positive he was chained to that table in that dream. The dream was too real and Daniel sensed if he slept again that thing, that larva, could...God what a nightmare. He said, "I'm going to get some coffee." 

"Su...sure." 

They left him go. He entered the break room and started a pot of coffee. When the coffee was done brewing he quickly poured himself a steaming hot cup. His mind continued to flash to that place and that symbiote squirming up across his bare chest. Daniel shivered at the memory. God, dreams were not supposed to be that real, that vivid. It was as if...as if it was actually happening to him. Could he be having dreams of his alternate self, sharing his memories but if so why? How? Anubis...power of precognition, ESP, foreknowledge, telepathy... Telepathy? How could...? Why would...? He heard an answer flitting in his head, _"Because...you are in danger, young one. Both of you are in great danger."_

WHAT? Daniel felt chills climb his spine. He had heard that voice before but... Who? How? Was he losing his mind? He shivered unconsciously as he remembered his visit to the padded room with rather bright clarity. Oh God, please not that again. He wasn't crazy! The voice sounded in his mind again, gentler this time, _"No young one, you are not crazy."_

Daniel mentally replied, _"How else can you explain this?"_

_"You must listen, I am Anubis. The one who shares his life with you..."_

"What?" Daniel spoke aloud without realizing it. The voice sounded again, _"With your alternate self... You were right when you said I have the power of telepathy...I am communicating to you from your reality, Daniel Jackson."_

Daniel was now thoroughly confused and even a bit scared. How the hell was this even possible? What the hell was going on? He gulped a mouthful of coffee swallowing it then closed his eyes. He was back in that room the larva squirming up across his chest heading for his throat. He gasped, tensing he said, "Oh God!" His eyes flew open and for an instant he saw the room superimposed over the coffee stand. He shook his head to clear it. He had to sit down. He found himself sinking into a nearby chair. He sat the coffee cup down then folded his arms onto the table pressing his head into his folded arms. He was so tired. Why was he suddenly so tired? God, he shouldn't be this tired. 

Daniel closed his eyes as sleep threatened to consume him. He shouldn't sleep. If he slept the nightmare would return. He couldn't sleep! But he felt himself falling into the abyss of sleep as if he had been drugged. He felt as if he was being forced to go to sleep. He didn't like that feeling at all. His mind went blank then he saw himself in that room again. As he looked around this time he saw that it was a throne room. The room looked like it was in a castle right out of the Middle Ages. He glanced up...she was there, the woman with the odd colored eyes. He felt fear envelope him as he saw her and tried to fight to awake but he couldn't. It was as if he was being forced to remain asleep. He started to panic when a faint whisper came through to him, _"I am sorry, Daniel. You must know what happened so that you can help save him."_

_"What are you talking about? What the hell is going on? Why can't I wake up?"_

He sensed sadness from somewhere, not his sadness, that of someone else. He sensed guilt as the voice continued, _"I am sorry, young one. I did not mean to hurt you only to help you understand. I..."_

_"You forced me to sleep, didn't you? How?"_

_"Part of my abilities, young one. I sent you deeply asleep and now I fear it will do you more harm than good. What you are seeing now is what happened to my host..."_

_"Your host?"_

_"Yes, my host. My host is you, Daniel. Isis forced us to be joined. The joining was not easy for either of us. I am sorry for what I have done to you. I did not know our connection could be so strong."_

_"We have no connection."_

_"But I do. When we switched places...you and the Daniel of the reality you are now in for a moment we were one, all of us: you, my host and I. We merged briefly when we were transferred. We should have never been switched Daniel, but it has happened."_

_“This is crazy! It's impossible!"_

_"It only seems impossible in a race such as yours. You are still very young and your people are very young. As you advance you will see all that is impossible to you now will be totally possible. You and your people have much to learn."_

_"You sound like the Nox."_

_"You have heard of the Nox?"_

_"I've actually met the Nox."_

_"I see."_

Daniel's dream, if that's what you could call this, suddenly drew his full attention as it changed. He was back on that table with the symbiote peering at him. Daniel froze as the thing suddenly reared up. He saw it leap for his mouth and screamed as he felt pain like no other fill his body. He tried to wake but couldn't as the pain seemed to fill him. He felt his body stiffen as he heard a voice speaking, 'Do not fight me, young one. We will be together a long time. If you resist me I will be forced to subdue you. I do not wish to have to make you suffer, Daniel.' 

Daniel struggled to awake but couldn't seem to open his eyes. He became faintly aware of hands on him. Someone was shaking him and calling his name. He tried to awake but couldn't. He started to panic realizing he couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't move. Then a voice spoke softly, calmly to him, _"You must relax, young one. You must relax. Clear your mind of all thoughts, all feelings. Breathe, Daniel, breathe. You are all right. You are just very tired. Relax, Daniel, relax. Please, you must. It is dangerous for you to remain under my influence for so long. You must awake...I am very sorry for the pain that I have unjustly caused you, young one. Please awake."_

Daniel heard that voice mixed with that of three others. He honed in on one particular voice, the voice that always seemed to keep him effectively grounded: Jack O'Neill. God, Jack was here. He then heard a distinct feminine voice saying, "I think he's waking." 

"Oh thank God!" came the voice of a very scared, very fearful Colonel O'Neill. Daniel groaned as his head pounded excessively. God but did his head ever hurt. He muttered, "J'ak...Jack, that you?" 

"Yes Daniel, yes. Wake up, please." 

Daniel opened his eyes looking into a pair of brown eyes full of worry and fear, full of concern. He didn't see that anger, that rage and that bitterness this Jack carried with him like a shield. Daniel asked, "What happened?" 

"I was about to ask you the same question." 

"God my head hurts." 

Doctor Carter spoke, "You must have fallen asleep. We heard you screaming so we came running. We...we couldn't wake you. You were unresponsive." 

"What?" 

"We've been trying to wake you for the passed five minutes. God, are you all right?" 

"We're in danger!" Daniel pronounced as the warning suddenly came back at him full force. It was Anubis' warning that he and his alternate self were in great danger. He remembered it so clearly. 

Sam looked at him in concern and worry, "What?" 

"He said that we're in danger." 

"He said? Who?" 

"Me and my...alternate..." 

"What? You're not making sense." 

"None of this makes any sense, Sam. I need to go back to PQR-189...try to return to my reality but first, Jack...your Daniel...he has a Tok'ra in him. I'm sure of that now...and he doesn't wish to be separated from him." 

"WHAT?" 

"You must accept him and his choices, Jack. You must honor his choices. If they are separated both the host and the symbiote will die." 

"But you said..." 

"Yes, they still can be separated but to do so now could kill your Daniel. When Sam was inhabited by Jolinar she..." 

Doctor Carter spoke up half-fearful, "Inhabited by Jolinar?" 

"Yes. She was a Tok'ra spy. She jumped into Sam because she was desperate. A hired killer was after her. We discovered that she was a Tok'ra. Sam and Jolinar were only together for a short time before the Ash'rack found them and attempted to execute Jolinar." 

"Wha...what happened?" questioned Doctor Carter, who was both scared and curious at the same time. Her alternate self had been a host to a Goa'uld? No, not Goa'uld...a Tok'ra... Daniel called her a Tok'ra and from what Daniel said they only took willing hosts... She spoke, "I thought you said they only took willing hosts?" 

"They do but in Jolinar's case she had no choice. She did it out of necessity and out of a desire to live." 

"Oh...what happened then?" 

"Jolinar and Sam both ended up near death after the Ash'rack attacked." 

“Ash'rack?" 

"A hired assassin. A hired killer sent by the Goa'uld to eliminate the Tok'ra, Jolinar... She died to give Sam life. When she realized that Sam would die if they remained together and bonded...she chose to die to give Sam life. She died, Sam didn't." 

"Wow," was all Sam could seem to utter. Her alternate had been a host? The symbiote in her had died so that she could live? These...Tok'ra, as Daniel called them, sounded like they could be strong allies. As she looked at Colonel O'Neill she saw that he didn't like this idea of Tok'ra and Goa'ulds one bit. To Colonel O'Neill the best Goa'uld was a dead Goa'uld, the best snake was a dead snake. They were all evil. Daniel was telling them that was not entirely true. Daniel's voice broke her stream of thought as he said, "I have to go back to PQR-189... I have to go back to my reality." 

"Whoa, wait just a minute, you said that you weren't even sure how you ended up here. How do you know going to that planet will send you back?" 

"I don't know, but I can't stay here and I have to at least try. This isn't my world. I don't belong here. He doesn't belong there..." 

"Well, you're not going any where tonight," replied Jack firmly. 

"Jack..." 

"No. Get some sleep." 

"I just did." 

"No, you didn't." 

"Jack, I was asleep for at least..." 

"Several minutes, Doctor Jackson." 

"WHAT? But I was so..." 

"Deeply asleep? Yeah, we noticed that." 

"It couldn't have been only a few minutes." 

"Well...it was. Your coffee is still warm." 

Daniel stuck his finger in the coffee gasping when he realized that it was indeed still warm. All he could say was, "Oh." 

Colonel O'Neill, Captain Fraiser and Doctor Carter sat with their guest for a while sensing that he really didn't want to be alone. He soon drifted asleep as did the other three.

 

* * * * * *

 

Anubis awoke first and checked on his host to assure himself that Daniel was resting comfortably. He smiled as he sensed Daniel was deep asleep. He got up and headed for the coffee room. His host loved coffee and as the man insisted on drinking so much of it...well, he had before Isis captured him, Anubis decided to treat him to some. He entered the coffee room where some was already brewing. 

An Airman glanced up as he saw Daniel approach. He smiled then said, "Good morning, Doctor Jackson. Getting coffee already?" 

"Yes." He smiled at the man. The man continued, "Freshly brewed. I made it myself. Enjoy." 

"Thanks." 

Anubis' smile broadened, so the Daniel of this reality loved coffee as much as his host did? Interesting. He wondered just how many similarities there were between the Daniel of this world and his host. 

Anubis' thoughts quickly focused on the Daniel of this reality. He remembered all too clearly the events of the past eight hours. Last night he had surprised Doctor Jackson and scared him, at the same time, when he talked with him telepathically. He had traveled through different states of consciousness before and had sent mental messages to others, but he never expected to actually connect with the Daniel of this reality. What surprised him even more about last nights' events was that the man had heard him. Anubis found that to be very odd. The only possible explanation he could think of to cause this was that when they had been switched on that planet by the rings, at one point, all three of them were one: one body, three minds and three souls... They were all interconnected. His brief contact with the spirit, the soul, the ba of the Daniel of this world was definitely unusual. Anubis was one who protected the ba of others, ba being another word for the spirit. In the Old Ages he had been called upon to protect the ba when the sick were being cared for and treated with medicines. His close connection to the spirit world could definitely account for his ability to bind briefly with both Daniels and then be able to communicate to both of them. 

Anubis never understood the full extent of his abilities; he didn't consider his abilities powers because he knew that there were other beings out there also capable of such communication. The Asgard, for example, could speak inside the minds of others. They were beings capable of telepathy. The Ancients, the original gate builders, were also said to possess many gifts. The people of Daniel's world called those...gifts psychic abilities. He had been surprised that his host even knew of such...abilities existing, after all, the Tau'ri were young, very young. Many things that are, indeed, possible fell into the realm of impossible in a Tau'ri's mind. Their race was not advanced cognitively enough to be able to fully comprehend some things, but they were learning. 

Anubis felt bad for what he had done to the Daniel of this reality. He had greatly misjudged some of his abilities. He had meant only to heighten Doctor Jackson's level of consciousness. Instead, he ended up sending the man deeply asleep. He had scared the young man and felt badly for doing him harm. He hadn't meant to send him asleep. He was extremely glad that Doctor Jackson had listened to him and had managed to break Anubis' forced will on him. He hadn't planned on doing that and as the Daniel of this world sensed he couldn't awake, that he no longer possessed control over his own actions, he had panicked. The man greatly feared losing his complete control. When Anubis had briefly touched the other's mind he had sensed the man's anger towards the Goa'uld and his fear of being made a host. He knew part of the reason that fear came across so strongly was because he had just witnessed and felt the forced possession of Anubis' host while in a dream state. Anubis didn't expect those memories to be so realistic to the archaeologist. He knew that he should touch the other's mind again to reassure him that he wasn't going crazy. He had discovered that the man greatly feared being labeled crazy and schizophrenic. When he sensed that he caught a brief glimpse of an image of Daniel in a white padded room, knees pulled up to his chest, hands held together as if secured by invisible binds, and his face devoid of all emotion. Anubis had shivered at that image in his mind and now, as he looked back on it, he was sure he had some how touched on a memory of Daniel's. Like his host, the Daniel of this world obviously had suffered through and survived a lot. Again, Anubis found himself wondering why so many people wanted to hurt Daniel Jackson. 

Anubis focused on the task at hand debating whether or not he should attempt telepathic communication with Daniel Jackson again. Would the man be able to accept what Anubis told him last night in his dreams? He hoped so. 

He poured some coffee into a cup and took a seat. As he raised the cup of steaming brown liquid to his lips he smiled as he sensed the stirrings of his host. Daniel was awaking. Anubis couldn't help it as he said, _"Daniel, you really should avoid this coffee."_

He heard Daniel's sleepy voice reply, _"I should avoid it? How about you? I think you drink more of that stuff than I do."_

_"You have a point, young one. Maybe we both should stop drinking it."_

Silence followed that comment then both him and Daniel spoke in unison, _"Nah, never going to happen,"_ and they both started laughing. 

Anubis glanced up as Colonel O'Neill approached. He looked concerned. He asked, "Daniel are you all right?" 

"Yes, why?" 

"You're laughing and you're...alone." 

"Sorry. A little inside joke as you Tau'ri would call it." 

"Anubis." 

"Yes... I am sorry if we have upset you." 

"We?" 

"Daniel and I." 

"Oh." 

"We were discussing our...need of coffee." 

"Oh." 

"Yes, it would seem that I have become fond of the taste myself." 

"With Daniel you have to. He drinks more coffee than...sorry." 

"You miss him, do you not?" 

“Yes, very much." 

"He is all right. He will be returning." 

"I hope so." 

"He will." 

Jack glanced up at Anubis as he sensed an underlying certainty behind those words. As if Anubis knew Daniel would return shortly. God, he hoped so. He missed his Daniel...a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Janet Fraiser, Doctor Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill spoke with General Hammond regarding Daniel and his sudden arrival on the base. They explained to him that this man was not their Daniel but a man from an alternate reality. After explaining Daniel's sudden appearance at the SGC, after such a long absence, they asked for the opportunity to again travel back to PQR-189 and at least make an attempt at returning the man to his rightful time. At first General Hammond had a very hard time accepting what his team was telling him, but through the years he had learned to trust them. There were so many things out there that they still didn't know about. Yes, they had managed to get the Stargate working, with the help of Doctor Jackson, but there was an entire universe out there left undiscovered. It was really no surprise to him when they came to him speaking of alternate realities. Now if they would have come to him years ago with the same ideas he would have laughed them right out of the base. One thing he had learned since the beginning of the Stargate Project was that almost anything was possible. 

Hammond agreed that they could travel to the planet that Daniel came from to help him return to his own reality. He told them to bring their Daniel back, even with a symbiote in him. Hammond told them to pack tranquilizer guns just in case the symbiote within Doctor Jackson was hostile. Daniel had tried, unsuccessfully, to convince the General that he had nothing to fear from the symbiote. He tried to explain to Hammond what a Tok'ra was and that he had nothing to fear but much like his own Hammond, the man wanted to take precautions to keep the people at the SGC safe. The team was scheduled to deploy within the hour. Hammond only hoped that their mission was a success... 

General Hammond observed his team from the control room. He watched as two members of SG-1, and an alternate Doctor Jackson, walked up the ramp towards the activated Stargate. He was rather surprised to see that Jack and this Daniel were getting along. He was very proud of the members of the SGC and particularly of this team. He had doubts though as to whether this team would ever completely work together. Every member of O'Neill's team, including Doctor Jackson, was very important. They each had their own strengths; they just had to find a way to be able to work together. He had known that for the past four years SG-1 has been constantly bickering. The tensions between Doctor Jackson and Colonel O'Neill only made things so much worse for Doctor Fraiser and their newest member Captain James Vincent. Hammond only hoped that this man would stay with SG-1. No one wanted to work with SG-1 because of the high tensions flowing between Jackson and O'Neill. People would often stare at the team and wonder how they even survived from one mission to the next. None of them understood why Captain Fraiser also continued to stay with the team. It was very obvious to everyone that the team wasn't working out the way teams were supposed to. People couldn't fathom why Jackson even hung around when it was very obvious the Colonel hated the man. Yet, instead of leaving the team, Jackson remained and dealt with O'Neill's hatred of him. Maybe Jackson felt that he deserved all the verbal abuse and back lashings he had received from his CO every single day. No one knew why he stayed. Colonel O'Neill treated Doctor Jackson horribly. Why would the man still remain with SG-1 when he knew that his CO despised him? No one understood why. People also wondered why O'Neill had never requested Jackson be replaced. He couldn't stand Jackson yet he refused to demand a replacement for the archaeologist. No one understood what went on in the minds of the members of SG-1. The team itself was as complex as its members. 

General Hammond found himself hoping and praying that this new change in O'Neill would remain permanent. The man was so cold and so closed off to everyone. He was too blind to even realize how much Doctor Jackson still cared for him. Hammond knew that Jackson could have left SG-1 a long time ago. In fact, he had even suggested Jackson put in for a transfer on several different occasions. Jackson would simply shake his head and say that he belonged with SG-1. He would stay with Jack O'Neill even if the man despised him. He would tell Hammond that he had to stay. Hammond could only shake his head in wonder at the man. Jackson was one strong son of a bitch to be able to take the abuse that O'Neill constantly heaped on him day in and day out. Of course, he had never seen O'Neill actually argue with Daniel or shove him around like was so often rumored did occur, but he suspected that O'Neill was very abusive towards Jackson. He was mainly verbally abusive, but every time he confronted Jackson about some rumor he had heard Jackson would deny it. He would defend O'Neill to the death. Hammond could never quite comprehend how the man could be so faithful to someone who despised him. Doctor Daniel Jackson was truly a very special person. One who didn't deserve the kind of abuse he so often received at the hands of his CO. 

Hammond had liked Doctor Jackson from the beginning. He didn't warm up to Jackson right away, but it hadn't taken very long. He had been very uncertain whether a civilian could make it in a military operation. Jackson had quickly earned Hammond's respect. Hammond liked the kid a lot and even defended him often. Many members of the SGC would spread rumors around regarding Jackson; Hammond had quickly put a stop to that. People would joke about Jackson and treat him as if he wasn't really worth much all because of the way his CO treated him. Most of the members of the SGC figured that if Jackson would willingly allow his CO to treat him so horribly then they should also. When one saw a leader who treated a member of his team as if he was unimportant it wasn’t a surprise that others would follow in suit. Leadership by example was a very important factor when working with others. Leaders should try their best to demonstrate positive behaviors to those who weren't leaders. Colonel O'Neill was doing a piss poor job at leading by example. Hammond knew that he was a damned fine leader. O'Neill was one of the best but he was definitely not a positive role model for others to follow. No one should ever treat another the way O'Neill has been treating Jackson. No one! 

Hammond had called O'Neill into his office numerous times regarding his behavior and actions towards Doctor Jackson and, for a while, the man would stop being so hateful but that would quickly come to an end. Hammond knew that he should just get rid of O'Neill because the man was so bitter, but he had hoped the man would find himself some how. He also sensed that Doctor Daniel Jackson just might be the one person who could change that very stubborn, angry Colonel if the man would just give the kid a chance. 

The kid was very smart, and not just book smart either. His morals and values were very strong. He respected everyone and everything. He forgave easily and had infinite patience, especially when it came to one very irate Colonel. He had compassion and he treated everyone with respect and dignity...even those who hurt him. Daniel Jackson could forgive any indiscretion. He was one of those rare humans who were strongly needed but hard to come by. He was a very special person, indeed, but that special ness of Jackson's unfortunately came with a high price. He often ended up hurt, used and abused. Life was so unfair. Hammond couldn't comprehend how Jackson could still be so honest and compassionate after all he's been through and seen. The poor kid had a very rough childhood...parents died right in front of him when he was only eight...Then he was sent to foster homes where, more often than not, he was beaten and abused by the ones who were supposed to protect and care for him. He had escaped his horrible abuse by becoming engrossed in books. 

Jackson had a passion for learning. He was always hungry for knowledge that was one of the reasons why Hammond had been more than a little willing to back up Jackson's request years ago for the SGC to start studying the cultures of the people they came into contact with. When the Stargate Program had first started the directive was simple: find and locate any possible allies and technology that Earth could use in their defense. Jackson had proposed that they also study the cultures and the people who inhabited each planet. Hammond had seen the passion in the young man's eyes and couldn't resist it. He stamped Jackson's request with his seal of approval and sent it off to the Oval Office in hopes that the President would also see the importance in studying the cultures his teams came into contact with. He smiled as he remembered the day he gave Jackson the President's decision on his proposal. The kid had thought he was called to his office to be reprimanded. Doctor Jackson stood there speechless when he had been told the good news. Then the kid smiled broadly, broader than Hammond had ever seen before. He had felt great when he saw how excited and happy Daniel was about the decision, and was glad that something had actually gone right for Jackson once. 

Hammond noticed now that most people respected the man. Jackson was one of the few people who actually knew the names of every staff member in the SGC, even down to the janitors. He had made a point to get to know everyone and treated everyone as equals. His ability to quickly forgive and his unlimited amount of compassion is what drew people to him like a magnet. Daniel Jackson had one of those magnetic personalities. He was really easy to like once you got to know him. Most people's first impressions of Jackson were usually dead wrong. His quietness gave people the impression that he felt as if he were better than everyone. His high intelligence ended up intimidating others instead of impressing them. People placed the typical stereotypes on Jackson that most people tagged a "boy genius" would receive and that ended up making them not even want to get to know the man. Of course, Jackson couldn't help but talk to people. He quickly proved everyone wrong. He was not the person everyone had expected a brilliant scientist to be. He didn't view himself higher than anyone and he didn't judge people. Jackson was a very honest man. Hammond just wished that one day O'Neill would open his damned eyes and see just how lucky he was to have a friend like Daniel Jackson at his side. He knew that the reason Daniel never asked to leave SG-1, or to leave Jack, was because he still cared deeply for O'Neill and still felt that Jack was a friend and felt that Jack was obviously still worthy of forgiveness. It took a very strong, very special individual to do what Jackson has been doing the past four years of his life. It took a very strong man, indeed, to stand there and take the abuse but still care deeply for a man that he knew despised him. Doctor Jackson was an amazing human being. 

General Hammond's eyes were drawn back to the Stargate as the three people stepped into the wormhole. All he could think of was to wish them good luck and to hope that everything would work out for the better. As he watched the iris on the gate close behind the travelers he turned and left the room. On his way to his office he spotted Doctor Carter quickly leaving the embarkation room. Where had she been standing? He had never even seen the woman standing down there, but seeing Doctor Carter exit the room proved that she had been there. She probably stayed in the embarkation room to watch the three depart. He cleared his throat then said, "Excuse me, Doctor?" 

Doctor Carter halted turning to face General Hammond. She quickly responded, "Uh, yes sir. Do you need something?" 

General Hammond stared at her momentarily. He couldn't help but notice the faintest trails of glimmering wetness that had streamed down the woman's face. He knew what those streams of moisture were from. He was very concerned for Doctor Carter. Ever since her husband's sudden disappearance she hasn't been the same. He could tell that she deeply loved her husband and that his absence was slowly tearing her apart. God, he hoped that Captain Fraiser and Colonel O'Neill wouldn't come back empty handed this time. They needed to locate Doctor Jackson and return him to his rightful place. Doctor Carter was a very strong woman, but General Hammond wasn't sure how much longer she could bear to be alone. How much longer could she stand there waiting for her husband to walk down that ramp? He shook his head and cleared his mind as he attempted to reassure her with words, "Doctor...they'll bring him back somehow. You have to know that they’ll do everything they can to get him back." 

"Wha...What?" 

Doctor Carter stared at General Hammond for only a few short moments. Was her face really that readable? She shook her head then focused on what General Hammond was saying. God, she had to get herself under control. She couldn't keep going on like this. The loss of her husband made her heart break in two. She had lost everyone...everyone who had ever meant anything to her. She had hoped that Daniel Jackson would be the one person who would never leave her. He had promised that he would never leave her and yet he was gone. She knew that his disappearance wasn't intentional, but it didn't make dealing with his absence any easier. She still searched for him. She often found herself staring into the night sky knowing that her husband was out there somewhere just not knowing where. She would always make her way some how to the embarkation room, as well. She wanted to be there when her husband finally returned to her. She kept returning again and again to that embarkation room getting her hopes up momentarily only to have them again dashed as some SG team would walk through the gate returning from a mission. She kept hoping and praying that one day she would look at that wall of rippling liquid, that made up the event horizon, and see Daniel walking through it. God Daniel, where the hell are you and why did you leave me? She knew that if he could be with her right now then he would be. Daniel loved her as much as she loved him. She just had a very hard time accepting that he wasn't here. She hoped that he would one day return to her. 

She glanced up at the General as he continued, "Doctor Jackson would never willingly avoid his wife. He loves you too much to just disappear on you like that." 

"But he's possessed now... He's not the same person." 

"Doctor, I have known Daniel Jackson for a while now and I know that he’s strong. If he’s possessed by a Goa'uld he’s still alive. I know that he is. He just needs a little bit of help to escape the prison the Goa'uld placed him in. He's very strong, Doctor. I know if he could that he would be here with you right now." 

"What if we can't...?" 

"We have some ideas on how to separate the symbiote now. Doctor Jackson will be fine." 

"Yes sir." 

Sam swallowed hard wanting so much to believe the General but finding it very difficult. He said that they could separate her husband from the parasite that now inhabited him. But if they did separate him from that parasite would she get her husband back or just an empty shell of the man who used to be there? She shivered at those thoughts. 

The alternate Daniel had told her that her husband could be saved and that he was still intact. He also told her that he might now be sharing his body with a Tok'ra. If that was the case he may not wish to be separated from the creature now inhabiting him. Could she accept her husband back into her life if he had another...being inside himself? Yes, she could. She knew that it would be a very difficult decision to make, if such was the case, but if she could get her Daniel back... she would do anything. She would even accept the symbiote within him. If he said that he didn't desire separation then she would willingly honor his decision. She loved him too much to force him to make a choice. She decided that when the time came she would listen to her husband and to what he was saying. She would honor his decision. She just wanted him back with her. She needed her husband with her. If she could only get her husband back by accepting the creature within him, as well, then she would do it. She looked up at General Hammond when the man's voice softened a bit as he suggested, "Doctor, maybe you should take the rest of the evening off. You look rather tired. I'll call you if there is any news." 

"No thanks General, I think I'll just stay here." 

"You know where to find me if you need anything...anything at all." 

"Yes, I do." 

She nodded then turned to head to her office. What she needed was some time alone. She needed time to think and time to deal with all the emotions that were struggling to the surface. She had fought hard not to allow the General to see her despair, her rage and her depression. She kept her feelings closed off. She refused to open up to anyone about how she felt. She had to remain strong. She knew that she was pushing herself, but she also knew that if she revealed just how much Daniel's disappearance has been affecting her then she would be told to take a forced leave. She didn't want to be forced to take a vacation. She needed to be here on the base in case her husband came through that gate. She wanted to be here when the day finally came. 

Sam started to walk down the hallway towards her office aware that the General was watching her. Instead of looking back she picked up her pace. She could feel the tears threatening to spill over and didn't want to cry in the man's presence so she quickly made it to her infirmary and closed the door, closing out the world as she dealt with her despair over the loss of her husband. 

Hammond watched as Doctor Carter walked towards her infirmary. She missed Daniel a lot; Hammond could tell that she did. She was very upset that her husband was missing, but she was handling herself very well under the circumstances. As he watched Doctor Carter enter her infirmary his mind flashed to thoughts of SG-1. Would their mission be a success? Would they be able to locate Doctor Jackson or would he remain missing in action a while longer? He hoped the man would be found soon. He shook his head sadly and sent a silent prayer to the heavens for the safe return of one Doctor Daniel Jackson then he entered his office and started his paperwork. 

 

* * * *

 

Colonel Jack O'Neill was the first one to step out of the Stargate and onto PQR-189, followed closely by Doctor Jackson and Captain Fraiser. He didn’t know what to expect, but as his eyes beheld the planet's surface he was awed. 

Daniel heard him mutter, "Whoa,” and smiled as he saw the man was eyeing up the ring of rocks. Daniel quickly made his way over to the man who looked so much like his friend but wasn't his Jack. Then he said, "It's amazing, isn't it Colonel?" 

"This is so cool." 

Daniel smirked in response to that comment. Captain Fraiser came up beside him asking, "So this is where you were...?" 

"Switched? Yes." 

"Wow..." 

Daniel glanced at Captain Fraiser as her eyes filled with awe and excitement as she looked on the brilliant circle of stones. He found himself smiling stupidly as he enjoyed watching the expressions on their faces as they viewed the ring of rocks that enthralled him. Obviously he wasn't the only one who admired the ancient structures. It was nice to know that these two were admiring the rocks as much as he had. A thread of excitement and enchantment seemed to tinge the air around them as all three stared at the structure that looked very similar to Stonehenge. Daniel interrupted Captain Fraiser's thoughts saying, "Now you see why I couldn't resist investigating it." 

"Yes, we most certainly do." 

Colonel O'Neill was watching Jackson's face noticing that sense of wonder and curiosity that was so much a part of the young man. This alternate Daniel was so similar to his own Daniel that it was amazing. He saw that glint of excitement in those eyes as the young archaeologist stared intently at the awesome structure before them. Jack found that he hoped to see that same glint in his Daniel's eyes some time in the future. He quickly ended that thought saying, "Well kids let's get this show on the road." 

"Yeah right," came Daniel's response. 

Jack watched as the man started moving towards the structure. He could read the apprehension in the young man. He knew what was going on in the man's head. What if this didn't work? What if he couldn't get home? What if he was trapped in this reality forever? Jack found that he was hoping this would work. He watched as Doctor Jackson approached the ring of stones then hesitantly stepped into the center. Nothing happened. He noticed Jackson becoming increasingly more worried and fearful. 

Captain Fraiser suddenly spoke up, "Doctor Jackson, are you all right?" 

"It didn't work...Why? What am I forgetting?" 

Jack watched the young man remembering how his Jackson used to be before that horrid trip to Abydos, a lot had changed in the last four years. A lot had changed between him and Doctor Jackson, as well. How had he let their relationship deteriorate so far? Jack could only shake his head feeling remorseful. He had done so many horrible things in the last four years and Jackson had been the recipient of most of those things. How could he ever repair a friendship that was so badly damaged? He wondered what possessed Jackson to remain under his command for so many years. As he watched this Daniel studying the markings on the pillars and trying to understand why he hadn't activated the...whatever sent him here he couldn't help but think of the friend he had so cruelly pushed away all those years ago. 

Would this work? Would this mysterious ring of rocks successfully switch Daniel back? Would their Daniel be returned to them or would something else happen? Jack hoped that this would work. It had to work. This Daniel didn't belong in this reality. He needed to get back home. 

Jack watched the man as he refused to give up. He could see Jackson's face contorted in deep concentration. He was thinking. He was trying to figure out why the ring of rocks hadn't done what they were supposed to do. He felt suddenly uneasy and tried to figure out why. He had no idea why he felt so edgy at the moment. He sensed that something was wrong. He tried to ignore the nagging hint of danger by glancing at Fraiser as she suggested to Daniel, "Perhaps you...wait, what were you doing right before it happened? Were you touching...?" 

"Touching?" 

Daniel jumped in sudden excitement scanning the pillar of hieroglyphs uttering, "Yes, this pillar...I was translating...then I stepped in the circle and..." He glanced up at Colonel O'Neill feeling a sudden sense of deja vu sweep over him as he saw the expression on the Colonel's face. Daniel could tell that the Colonel was suddenly very nervous. He commented, "That’s exactly how Jack looked right before..." 

Daniel reached out and touched a hieroglyph, the same one he had been touching when he had arrived here. Suddenly bright light encircled him and blinded him. The light was so luminous that he had to clench his eyes tightly shut as the brightness seared at his vision. He became aware that he was suddenly falling fast. He felt himself impacting something...hard. His last clear thought before blackness swallowed him up was the ground...he must've struck the ground. Then he was aware of nothing but the encroaching darkness as he blacked out. 

Captain Fraiser stared in shock as Daniel Jackson was suddenly enveloped in a brilliant white light. She tried to focus on him, tried to keep him in her line of sight, but it was too bright. She had to turn away and close her eyes. When she turned back Daniel Jackson was gone. She felt chills climb her spine as she noticed the man had vanished. Where the hell did he go? She spoke up half in fear, "Colonel?" 

"Uh?" asked Jack as he tried to refocus waiting for his vision to clear. 

"Colonel?" 

"What?" 

"He's gone, sir...Daniel's...gone." 

Jack looked up quickly seeing no one but Captain Fraiser and an empty circle of brilliant rocks. Daniel Jackson was gone. Jack felt the loss stab at him again. Again he had found Daniel only to lose him once more. God, he found that he wanted so much to speak with his Daniel again. Even if his friend now was a host he found that he...actually missed him. He had to fix this. He had to repair their destroyed friendship, but could the friendship even be repaired after all the damage? He hoped so; God, he was such an ass. 

Jack shook his head and jumped as Captain Fraiser gently touched his shoulder, placing a comforting hand there. Jack glanced up smiling at her gratefully. She smiled back. Well, maybe there was still hope...hope for him and Daniel and hope for his team. God, did he just say hope? What the hell was hope any way? How long has it been since he actually believed in it? 

He prayed that he wasn't too late...that he hadn't come to his senses too late to do anything about his own stupidity... 

Daniel, where are you? 

As Jack wondered where Daniel was he became aware of just how hard his path to redemption would be. He had so many things he regretted and so many things to atone for. He wouldn't blame Jackson if the man hated him for the rest of his life. 

Jack also knew that the darkness still was within him and he still automatically wanted to push people away instead of drawing them closer. He knew that he would hurt Daniel Jackson again he just hoped that he could some how dig his way out of the nearly impossibly deep hole he had managed to dig for himself over the course of the last four years. 

 

* * * * * *

 

Doctor Daniel Jackson slowly awoke as he heard a whispered warning in the back of his mind, _"You must get up. You are in danger, young one!"_

Young one? What was going on? Who was talking to him? Where the hell was he? He tried to focus but his head throbbed. Was his head supposed to hurt like it was? He heard another warning, "GET UP!" 

Daniel's eyes flew open in response to that demanding voice. The voice wasn't in his mind that time, no, it was near him, above him. He was no longer alone. He sat up quickly groaning as his world did a quick spiraling flop before his eyes. He closed his eyes as he tried to recall what had happened. He realized that there was ground underneath him. Then he sensed...a crowd, he felt crowded. He opened his eyes glancing upwards as a voice said, "Well, if it isn't the illustrious Doctor Daniel Jackson." 

Before Daniel could fully register that this stranger knew his name he saw movement off to his left and felt something hard connect with his head. Daniel groaned loudly as sudden pain exploded across his left temple and behind his eyes. He started seeing bright light then he remembered... PQR-189, the stones… He had been in an alternate reality and now he was home...or somewhere close to home. 

As that last thought entered Daniel's mind he could no longer focus as the invading blackness closed in on him again. He faintly heard a voice reassure him, _"Do not be afraid, young one. I will get you help."_

Then the possessive darkness reclaimed its victim seizing Daniel and again pulling him under into the endless abyss of unconsciousness… 

The man who struck Daniel laughed victoriously as the young archaeologist slumped to the ground. What luck! He never, in a million years, would've expected to run into the annoying archaeologist his boss wanted to eventually procure. He had been surprised, at first, to see the man in the ring of stones. He moved in to investigate when he noticed whom the person was laying on the grass. He moved towards the man to get a closer look at his face and recognized him, immediately. Well, well the SGC's prized linguist/archaeologist/anthropologist had some how ended up here...alone. No sign of Colonel O'Neill or Major Carter and definitely no sign of that huge Jaffa, Teal'c. It was perfect. He never would've expected SG-1 to leave one of their members totally alone, but they had…well SG-1's loss and their gain. Besides they needed the man. He could read Goa'uld. In fact, he was the only person on Earth...other than that Jaffa, Teal'c, who knew the language. They needed a linguist and Doctor Jackson just happened to be the one they sought but expected never to get, such was not the case any longer. They had Doctor Daniel Jackson now and Murray wasn't about to let the man go. He looked up at one of his teammates and ordered, "Jameson, secure the good Doctor's wrists." 

"With what?" 

"Rope for now. Behind his back...tightly… He’s notorious for slipping through people's fingers. We need him." 

Jameson bent down over the now unconscious archaeologist eyeing up the new gash across the man's temple. He could see that blood was already running down the side of the young man's head into his hair and down across his neck. Damn, that looked bad enough to cause a concussion! He quickly flipped the unconscious man onto his stomach and, drawing Jackson's arms behind his back, set to work lashing the young archaeologist's wrists together. After he was finished he glanced up at Murray who was now watching his other team members. Jameson shakily bent down over the young archaeologist preparing to lift the man up into his arms when Murray said, "Okay, dial us up!" 

Jameson watched as Reid dialed Earth's address on the DHD and the rest of his team headed through the Stargate. Murray glanced back at him, and he quickly gathered the unconscious scientist up into his arms cradling him as if he were a child, one arm under Jackson's knees supporting his legs and the other across his shoulders and back. He inhaled sharply as Jackson's head lolled gently against his chest. He could hear the man's breathing and as he glanced down into the youthful face of Jackson he felt extremely guilty. My God, they were abducting the man for crying out loud! Stealing artifacts was one thing but abducting someone was something entirely different! He couldn't believe that he was doing this. 

He heard his Commanding Officer holler for him to move it and quickly covered all emotion up. If he allowed his CO to see that he was now concerned for their prisoner he wouldn't be able to offer help that he was sure the man would eventually need. God, how had he gotten himself into this mess? He was aiding and abetting an abduction for crying out loud! 

He found himself suddenly wondering where the hell was the rest of Jackson's team? Where the hell was SG-1, and why the hell would they leave their teammate behind? Did they even know or realize that Jackson was being abducted right under their noses? He doubted it and knowing that made him feel all the more uneasy. He knew his boss was in need of a translator. He was also in need of someone who could contact the higher technological races: the Asgard, the Tollan, the Nox, the Tok'ra...unfortunately those four races would never respond to them if they attempted contact, but if Jackson contacted them... He was sure they would respond if Jackson contacted them and knowing that didn't sit well with him, at all. He became a very valuable prisoner, indeed. One who would never willingly do anything his boss was positive he would. 

Jameson knew how stubborn Jackson could be, and he also knew how protective the man could be...even of a race of beings he barely knew. His boss was sure Jackson would break. Jameson knew he wouldn't. If he sensed any danger for those beings he'd protect them at all costs, at the risk of his own life that was just how this young scientist was. He knew it and that would mean it would get very bad, very quickly for the young man. His boss didn't like the young scientist all that much. He was angry with Jackson for some past transgression he thought the man had caused. Jameson couldn't let them do this. He had to stop them. He had to help Jackson, but how? 

His CO glared at him ordering him to move again. Jameson quickly complied stepping into the wormhole feeling his molecules, and that of the young man in his arms, breaking down as they were transferred from one planet to another. He knew Doctor Jackson was now in a lot of danger. 

 

* * * * * *

 

Anubis sat in the SGC's break room continuing to drink the cup of coffee he had decided to treat his host to. He was aware that Jack O'Neill was observing him silently. He was curious as to what Colonel O'Neill was thinking about. He remained silent waiting for O'Neill to speak. He could sense that his host was now fully awake and also waiting patiently to see what the Colonel had to say. 

Jack watched Anubis thinking of what Anubis had told him when he had first entered the break room. Anubis said that Daniel would soon be returning to this reality. God, he hoped so. He missed Daniel a lot. 

Jack noticed how quiet the break room suddenly became and quickly focused on Anubis. As he looked up at Anubis he saw the man's face crease with worry and concern. Something was bothering Anubis, but what was it? Jack felt suddenly uneasy. Something wasn't right; something felt...off. There had to be something wrong. He tensed further when he saw the person before him, who looked so much like Daniel, was Daniel, just not...his Daniel, freeze up suddenly. Something felt very...wrong. He tensed even more when he saw the man before him pale and wince. Jack quickly asked, "Anubis, are you all right? Anubis? DANIEL?" 

Anubis suddenly felt fear enter him. He knew on instinct that something was very wrong. His first instinct was that his host was in some sort of distress but as he focused inward he found his host was wide-awake and perfectly fine. He could only think of one other thing that could cause him to suddenly become so fearful: the other Daniel Jackson, the Daniel Jackson of this world, was in danger. He had sensed the danger earlier but his sense of foreboding didn't increase until only a few moments ago. He knew that Daniel had successfully returned to this reality. He returned to Earth only to stumble into the hands of someone who wanted him very much. He had tried to warn Daniel but hadn't been fast enough. He groaned as the pain in his head increased, and he knew that Daniel Jackson had just been knocked unconscious. He had to tell Colonel O'Neill what was happening, so he quickly informed, "He is in great danger. I tried to warn him, but I was not fast enough." 

Jack felt the color drain from his face and felt fear seize him. He? What if...? Oh God, it was Daniel! It had to be! That would explain why he suddenly felt so damned scared for someone. Jack questioned, "Who...who’s in danger?" 

"They are taking him through the Stargate...back to...Earth." 

"WHAT? What the hell is going on?" 

They? Who the hell were they? What the hell would they want with Daniel? He was sure that Daniel was in a lot of danger. He sensed it so strongly. Daniel needed his help. His instincts were shouting at him that his friend was in great danger and didn't have a lot of time left. Where the hell was Daniel? 

Jack watched Anubis and waited on edge to see if Anubis could tell him anything else about his friend. Daniel's, or rather Anubis', eyes suddenly flew open as he answered, "Daniel Jackson is in great danger. He has just been taken by force from the planet of Tethys and brought back here." 

"Tethys? PQR-189?" 

"Yes." 

What the hell was Daniel doing on that planet? Jack had a feeling that he had been trying to return to this reality, and some how he had ended up in danger. Had someone been lying in wait for him? No, that couldn't be. No one knew that Daniel was in another reality, no one except SG-1 and General Hammond, so no one could have been waiting for him. Which meant that Daniel had to run into these people upon his return to this reality. 

Jack's fear and worry for his friend increased as he questioned, "What's going on?" 

"Someone has caused Daniel Jackson pain and are now bringing him to Earth. He is in danger. I have foreseen that danger." 

"What do you mean you have foreseen it?" 

"They struck him to send him unconscious. They are planning to use him..." 

"What? Use him?" 

"Yes, to extract information from him... He will refuse. He will be punished. He will not give in. I have foreseen it." 

"WHAT?" 

How had this happened? Someone was now holding his friend prisoner and obviously they wanted something from Daniel. The only way they would even have a remote chance of extracting any information from him would be to... Jack swallowed hard as the answer formed in his mind...torture him for that information. Oh God, Daniel was really in danger now, for he already knew what would happen. Daniel would be tortured but would remain silent. His captors would quickly tire of attempting to extract information from him and getting nowhere. They would then resort to other means. They might find someone Daniel cares for to use against him or resort to...breaking bones. Either way Daniel would remain silent and probably eventually be killed for his refusal to cooperate. They had to get to Daniel before that happened. 

Anubis interrupted Jack's cryptic thoughts by adding, "You must find him quickly." 

No shit we must find him quickly! Jack didn't need Anubis to tell him how much danger Daniel was in. He knew how Daniel was, and he also knew that Daniel would not give in without a fight. Time was not on Daniel Jackson's side. His abductors would quickly tire of not getting anywhere, and Daniel would pay the ultimate price for remaining silent. 

Jack focused on Anubis realizing that there were now two Daniel's in this reality, which meant that... If Daniel were really here wouldn't Anubis be experiencing the cascade tremors by now? Jack held onto that thin shred of hope as he asked, "If he's here how come you haven't...you know, felt the results of two of you...him in one world?" 

"Several hours pass before entropic cascade failure..." 

"Oh right. Seventy-two? No wait, at least forty-eight..." 

Damn it, so much for wishful thinking. Daniel was in danger. Jack knew that he was and there was no way of denying that fact. He had to locate Daniel before it was too late. His thoughts were interrupted as Anubis questioned, "You know of such things?" 

What the hell was Anubis talking about? Oh right the entropic cascade failure thing. Damn it but when he knew a member of his team was in danger his focus was usually the first thing to go. He had to stay focused. He couldn't afford not to. He rubbed his eyes and sighed replying, "Uh yes." 

"But how?" 

"We learned. We’ve had past experience with all that parallel world stuff." 

"I see." 

Anubis could tell that this Jack O'Neill was very worried about Daniel. He could tell that the man before him cared a lot for the young archaeologist. He knew that O'Neill was trying to find some way to deny that Daniel was in danger. He was trying to believe that Daniel was safe, but he knew the truth. Anubis could see it in O'Neill's eyes. The man knew, could some how sense, that Daniel Jackson was in danger and yet he still questioned, "Are you sure that Daniel...?" 

"Yes Colonel O'Neill, I am sure." 

Anubis didn't like dashing the man's hopes but there was no denying the truth of the matter. Daniel Jackson had successfully returned to his own reality, but now he was in great danger. He was being held against his will, and he had to be found. 

Jack wondered how Anubis could possibly know that Daniel was back. How was that possible? He looked at Anubis asking, "But how is...?" 

"I can sense him." 

"Oh..." 

Jack didn't know if he should believe Anubis or not. Of course, what reason would he have for lying? Besides everything in him was shouting at him that Daniel was in a lot of danger. Jack knew not to ignore his instincts because they were usually correct, so that meant Daniel was in danger but...that didn't make any sense. Daniel was fine. He had to be fine. He just had to be. Jack knew he was in danger and yet he struggled to convince himself that it wasn't true. He, of course, was failing miserably at the task. 

Anubis watched the variety of expressions flashing across Colonel O'Neill's face. The man obviously didn't want to believe him about Daniel. Anubis knew he was asking O'Neill to believe the impossible. He told O'Neill that he knew Daniel was in danger because he could sense that Daniel was. O'Neill was struggling to accept what he has been told. He just hoped the man didn't take too long to realize that he was speaking the truth. 

Daniel Jackson had limited time. He had foreseen the events...at least a sample of the events soon to take place. Daniel Jackson's abductors would be easy on the man...at first, but as he continued to deny them things would get very bad. The longer it took O'Neill to believe and comprehend what he's been told the worse it would be on Doctor Jackson. Of course not all of his visions were entirely accurate... He found himself hoping these weren't completely accurate for in the visions he saw the young man's death. 

 

* * * *

 

As the klaxons clanked on the Stargate signaling the return of his team, Colonel Maybourne entered his gate room. He waited patiently for the return of his renegade team. He was excited to see what new technology they may have found on this newest planet. 

His teams were to go in covert. Their jobs were simple...procure any new technology they could by either legal…or as often happened, illegal means. They had been shut down several years ago by one of the Stargate Command's best teams: SG-1. He had been foolish when he had hired Jack O'Neill. He had really thought the man had fallen from grace. Instead he was working, working with the Asgard and the Tok'ra to put an end to Maybourne's infiltrators. It took him so damned long to rebuild what O'Neill had destroyed in one fell swoop. He hadn't planned on rebuilding his renegade Black Ops forces but retirement tended to get a bit...old. He had been rebuilding for a while when someone else decided to join in on the action providing him with the money he needed to get the project going again. He started to get funding and that put him back in business. They were using a Stargate that was supposed to be shut down and lost. His work with the Russians had allowed him access to the gate he now owned. 

Maybourne worked on correcting all possible errors and covering his tracks a lot better than before. His renegade teams have been in business for about a year now. His only problem was that they were limited on translators. Some of the artifacts brought back from the missions were left sitting in crates because they couldn't find anyone good enough to translate. They had several linguists but all of them failed to produce much. What he really needed was one of the top linguists, specifically one who was rather fluent in Goa'uld. 

Maybourne knew of only two people on this entire Earth who could speak Goa'uld. One was a Jaffa, the other an annoying archaeologist. He had suggested that annoying archaeologist on several occasions, but no one was willing to abduct such a high priority member of the SGC plus he knew the man would probably never willingly translate a thing for him. Now, however, they were kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place. One in which that damned annoying scientist could be the only person on Earth capable of getting them free from that place. Damn it! He hated to think of having to go after the man. They might not have a choice though. It was either the linguist or the Jaffa, and he highly doubted the Jaffa would easily break. In fact, he doubted the annoying archaeologist would break that easily either. But if he had to choose he'd go after the scientist over the Jaffa...much better odds. Of course, there was another problem... If they decided to go for the good doctor they would have to get him at a time when he was away from Cheyenne Mountain...which unfortunately wasn't often. The man practically lived there. His house stayed empty for days at a time. He stayed at the SGC most of the time. Just their damned luck...they needed him and he was never home. He was a workaholic. 

Maybourne had determined they would have to find someone else because there was no way they could get anywhere near that doctor. He would rather have the doctor though. Then he could kill two birds with one stone. He'd have a translator, he'd have someone of value to Jack O'Neill and he could get his revenge on Daniel Jackson for making him look like a fool. It would be perfect, but it would never happen. 

He had been accompanying his teams occasionally off-world, but he had decided to remain behind on this mission. His team had been investigating the planet searching for technology they could use. Unlike other missions, no one had investigated this planet yet. His teams were actually excited. They'd be first to the planet and their visit would be untraceable. None of Cheyenne Mountain's people had been dispatched there yet. It was perfect. They could get in, locate the artifacts and steal them undetected. If the SGC dialed the planet in the future either they would be greeted or slaughtered for the missing technology that Maybourne's team had stolen. It was perfect. 

Maybourne looked up as his team came through the gate. At first he didn't notice the unconscious man held in Jameson's arms, but when he saw him he raced up the ramp and to the team. All were accounted for so who was the man? When Maybourne's eyes fell on the unconscious man he could only stare. Murray smiled as Maybourne looked at the unconscious scientist being held by Jameson then said, "Colonel Maybourne, I brought you a gift." 

Maybourne smiled as he looked down at the man in Jameson's arms. Doctor Daniel Jackson, the infamous boy wonder of the SGC. His day was definitely looking upward. He questioned, "How?" 

"We stumbled across him. Poor man must have gotten hurt or something. He was unconscious when I first approached him. He came too a short time then I...clobbered him again." 

"And SG-1?" 

"That was the interesting part. His team was no where to be found. He was completely alone." 

"He was alone? Are you positive?" 

"Yes. No one else had been in the area." 

"So how did he get there?" 

"I don't know but he did and we need him so I...brought him along." 

"I wonder what happened." 

"Who cares we have him now. Where would you like me to go with him?" 

"Go get Levinson... Have him take our guest to his room. Make sure his wrists remain shackled. He will prove to be an interesting challenge. We’ll have to persuade Doctor Jackson to willingly work for us." 

"No problem, Colonel." 

Maybourne couldn't help but smile broadly. So Doctor Jackson had been located after all. He had been alone on a planet. Maybourne wondered how the man ended up there. Had SG-1 lost him and got separated some how? He knew SG-1 would never abandon a member of their team so something must have happened. His luck was starting to improve finally! He told his team to get some rest then talked to Levinson explaining to him how he wanted things to go with the interrogation and coercion of Doctor Jackson. He would get Jackson's help or the man would die for refusing. Either way he’d finally have his revenge on the man who had made him look like a fool and nearly destroyed his career. He had waited so long and finally his chance at revenge was here. 

 

* * * * * *

 

Doctor Samantha Carter ran into the embarkation room as she heard the speakers announcing, "Incoming travelers. Incoming travelers!" 

She wondered if Colonel O'Neill and Captain Fraiser had been successful in their endeavor. She hoped that Daniel switched with his other self. She prayed that the ring of mystical stones would switch both Daniel's back to their own realities. She watched expectantly as the Stargate rumbled to life. She held her breath, hoping and praying that this time Daniel, her Daniel, would return to her. She missed him so badly it hurt. She needed him in her life and his loss weighed heavily on her heart. She missed her husband and prayed every day for his safe return. 

She watched expectantly as first Captain Fraiser stepped through the gate followed closely behind by Colonel O'Neill. She waited hoping against all hope that a third person would soon exit the wormhole but as she looked at the unreadable faces of Captain Fraiser and Colonel O'Neill she knew that Daniel had not returned. Her heart fell and her spirits fell right along with it. God, Daniel where are you? I need you. You have to return to me, please. Daniel wasn't there, and she felt herself go a little bit numb at the continued loss of her husband, her love. They hadn't switched back. The rings must only be capable of transporting one individual to an alternate reality. Something else had been at work that day when her Daniel and the alternate Daniel had somehow switched places. Would she ever get her husband back? God, she hoped so. 

Colonel O'Neill wasn't very happy to be returning back to Earth empty-handed. Daniel had disappeared. Colonel O'Neill could only hope and pray that the man had returned to the reality in which he had come from, but what happened to their Daniel? He was so sure they would get him back, but it hadn't happened. O'Neill never realized how much the sudden loss of the man he had vowed to hate and despise for so many years would weigh so heavily on his heart. He felt as if he failed Samantha Carter all over again. He was supposed to retrieve her husband and return him to her once again. Instead, he had lost the man...again. 

O'Neill glanced at Doctor Carter in concern. She was taking this extremely hard. He could see it in her eyes. She needed her husband and felt lost without him. O'Neill knew just how she felt. He had lost his wife as well as his son. Loss was a very hard thing to accept...especially the loss of a loved one. He shook his head sadly no then said in a gentle voice, "Doctor Jackson accompanied us to Tethys, but when he entered the rings he was gone. No one else was there. I'm so sorry, Doctor Carter. I know how much you wanted to see him again." 

Sam felt herself choking up. God, she wanted to cry so hard. It was just so unfair to lose someone you loved so much. Daniel was all she had left. Her mother had died when she was very young and her father...God her father had just died a year ago...cancer. Her brother had been killed in a car accident only nine months ago. All she had left was her husband and now he too was gone from her life. It was so unfair. Why did everyone she ever loved go away and leave her alone? Why? She held those tears of loss and mourning at bay saying, "Well...so...so..." 

Captain Janet Fraiser watched her long-time friend as she dealt with the damaging blow. Janet knew how much Sam loved Daniel and how much he meant to her. She knew that when they returned without him it would break Sam's heart. She had prayed that they would find him again. Sam didn't deserve to lose him too. She had lost so much already. Please God don't take her husband from her. Please. You have to return him to her. You just have to, please. Janet sent that silent plea up into the heavens hoping against hope that the message would get through and that Sam's husband would return for her. He had to come back. He just had to. Janet said, "So now we have two Daniel's in one reality." 

Sam jerked her head up in response to that statement. Could it be possible that he...? Oh God, could her Daniel still be...alive? She hoped so. Maybe he could do like this Daniel had done...Go to the planet and use the ring of rocks... It could be possible. She felt herself hope just a tiny bit. She didn't want to get her hopes up too high because if she was wrong and he had no way to return...then it would hit her harder than if she kept her hope at a minimum. She glanced up as Colonel O'Neill began to speak. Colonel O'Neill started adding, "Or he's dea..." 

Captain Fraiser actually struck him. She didn't hit him hard, just enough to get his attention. As he looked into her eyes he saw Janet giving him a sharp, piercing glance and jerking her head quickly no. God, Jack, real smart just tell the poor woman that her husband could be dead, real smart move. God, you really have become one cold-hearted bastard over the last four years, haven't you? Jack yelled at himself a bit longer. How could he have been so stupid as to even want to say such a thing? Doctor Carter was grieving already and Captain Fraiser's comment had given the woman at least some small inkling of hope, so what the hell did he do? He tried to tell her that her husband could be dead. Real smart, dash the woman's hopes... Damn, he had his work cut out for him if he was ever to attempt to turn over a new leaf. He glanced up as Doctor Carter questioned, "Do you think he's alive, Janet?" 

"Honestly? Yes. I believe he’s back in his reality. Our Daniel may be there, as well. If that’s the case then our Daniel will soon start to experience the tremors. He’ll have to get to us or he’ll die. I’m sure that Doctor Jackson will explain what has happened to those in his time and they will then allow our Daniel to travel to Tethys and return to us." 

"I hope you're right. I really do," commented Sam sadly. 

They knew how much her husband meant to her and knew how Sam struggled to trudge on through each day with Daniel's absence. They loved each other deeply and being separated for so long took its toll on Sam. She missed her husband and knew that even if he did return inhabited she’d still willingly accept him. She loved him so much that it hurt. Daniel was somewhere and Sam was sure that he still loved her, for if her husband were now dead she’d surely sense his absence. 

She silently sent a plea to the heavens, 'Please bring him back to me, please.' Then she sent a silent message into the sky, into space and time, 'Daniel, my husband, my love, please come back to me. I need you.'

 

* * * * * *

 

Daniel Jackson groaned as reality began to sink in. God, his head throbbed. Why? What had happened? He tried to focus on his surroundings hoping the damned persistent throbbing ache in his mind would soon subside. He tried to focus on his present situation. His head hurt and his wrists hurt, but other than that he didn't notice any other present discomfort. Where was he? What had happened? 

Daniel slowly opened his eyes clenching them tightly shut once again as the simple movement made his head ache and throb all the more. He became aware that he was lying on his left side. He opened his eyes again and suddenly it all came back in a flash: the Stargate, that alternate reality, his journey through the gate, awaking to an order and being knocked unconscious yet again. He could feel sticky wetness on the left side of his face where something had struck him hard...blood. He was bleeding, or rather had been, the blood was now mostly dry and a scab was starting to form over the cut on his temple. He opened his eyes even further then slowly sat up realizing suddenly that his hands were now chained together...behind his back. He yanked against the cold, metal manacles now imprisoning his wrists and cursed. Shit! He was in trouble now. Just where the hell was he and why was he here? 

He glanced around the room feeling a sudden fear and worry take root in him. The room that now seemed to be serving as his cell was small enough to be a possible storage closet. The walls were made of gray cement bricks and the floor was also cemented, a basement possibly? He wasn't sure. As he continued to glance around he took notice of other features...no windows, one door and the door opened from the OUTSIDE. Oh great, just great one escape route! He would have to wait for someone to open that door before he could chance escape. 

Where was he? Who wanted him? Why was he here? Daniel found more and more questions were filling his mind, and it made him angry that he had no answers. Obviously somebody needed him or else he wouldn't be in this locked room restrained. Someone needed him but for what purpose? 

Daniel jumped as the one door suddenly opened. He watched as two burly men entered the room. Oh great, this day just keeps getting better and better. He wondered what these two idiots were visiting him for and had a fair idea. Just what he needed to make the day perfect: two men who were stronger than him pushing him around...just great. 

Daniel glared at his newest visitors as they strode confidently over to him. They both approached him quickly. Daniel barely even acknowledged that they were now there. He welcomed them with an icy cold stare. The men of course ignored that stare and simply ordered "Get up." 

"And if I don't?" 

The two men suddenly grabbed his upper arms, on either side, yanking him abruptly to his feet. Daniel mentally groaned as he felt the intense grips on his upper arms and felt strong fingers digging painfully into his flesh. Well, he'd have some damned bruises for sure now. All right so sarcasm didn't exactly work with these two. Well, he was starting off on the right foot...shit! Way to go, Daniel! Piss off the men who are now holding you captive...smart thinking there, real smart. 

Daniel mentally cursed as he was forced into movement. Damn it, they didn't need to drag him! He could keep up! Daniel felt his anger increase as he was dragged out of the room and down a very lengthy gray hallway. 

He caught glimpses of the hall and noticed that there were several doors lining it on either side. He appeared to be in some sort of...warehouse or a storage facility of some kind. 

He wasn't surprised at all when he was brought to a sudden halt in front of one of those doors. The thugs, who so kindly escorted him down the long hallway, opened the door and dragged him inside the room. They only released Daniel when they were ordered to. 

Daniel glared at both of the men when they finally released him. He watched as they backed up giving him some space. Then he glanced up at the man who ordered him to be released. He glared at the man who was sitting with his back to him in a chair behind a huge oak desk. The man spoke without turning around to face his visitors, "Back away from him. Stand guard by the door." 

The two thugs obediently did as they were commanded. Daniel then focused on the man at the desk still providing him with a view of his back. He watched as the man turned to face him, and didn't know what he was expecting...a familiar face, a face from his past, or a face of one of the enemies his team had made in their visits to other planets? He could honestly say that he had no idea who the hell the man before him was. Okay, so why the hell was he here? What the hell was going on? He wondered if maybe the man before him had made a mistake, grabbed the wrong person or... 

"Doctor Daniel Jackson, welcome." 

...not. Daniel mentally cursed. All right so it wasn't a case of mistaken identity, after all. Who the hell was this man and why had he brought him here? The man knew his name so obviously he had some reason for dragging him here, but what? 

Daniel eyed the mysterious man up as he walked slowly around the desk approaching him while continuing, "We’ve all been hoping to get the chance to finally meet you." 

"Why?" questioned Daniel as he watched the man suspiciously. The man knew who he was, so he had to have planned this abduction. But how could they have known that he’d end up alone on PQR-189? They had no knowledge that he had just traveled back from an alternate reality. 

He sensed that these people had planned to eventually abduct him. They had just been lucky to stumble across him a little bit sooner than had been scheduled. Obviously luck was on their side because it sure as hell wasn't on his. Why was he here? The man interrupted his thoughts, "Because of your brilliance of course." 

"Right... What the hell do you want? Why am I here? What...?" 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...stop right there." 

"What do you want with me?" 

"I've been reading your file...quite an interesting read. Boy genius, brilliant scientist and archaeologist...knows over twenty different languages, most of those being of very dead cultures. Highly valued member of the SGC and of SG-1...quite a track record you have going for you there, Doctor..." 

So the man has been reading about him has he? Well, that proved that this abduction was pre-planned just scheduled for another time. They had been very lucky to come across him alone. SG-1 was always close together, and they kept in constant contact when off-world. They never left a member behind no matter what, except that this time his team had been certain that he had been with them. He was certain that he switched places with the Daniel of that other reality. He was positive. So why would SG-1 remain behind when they already had their missing teammate with them? The answer was simple... they wouldn't. He was sure that they now knew he was switched. Anubis would have told them and seeing the symbiote in his alternate self has been consistently chatting with him he had no doubt that Anubis had convinced SG-1 of what really happened to their missing team member. They had no idea that he had returned. He had been grabbed immediately after his arrival. He had been knocked unconscious and only woke up a short time ago. There was no way anyone could have predicted that he’d be on PQR-189 at the perfect time to be abducted. He was sure that these people had just lucked out when finding him, but knowing that they had planned to abduct him at some time in the future didn't sit well with him, at all. He spoke up demanding, "What the hell do you want?" 

"Don't like to play games much do you, Jackson? You'd rather get right to the point. I like that... I have a...proposition for you." 

"A proposition? You bring me here, lock me in a room after knocking me unconscious, then chaining my wrists and you have a proposition for me? Oh please..." 

"Yes. It's very simple really. All I need from you is...a bit of translation work and a few other minor things." 

He watched his query as he informed Doctor Jackson of what he needed the man to do. Doctor Jackson eyed him up. He could see the intelligence shining in the man's eyes. Doctor Jackson was not a man to be taken lightly. He was very smart and was probably already thinking of a million ways to get out of this situation. He could see the man already assessing his situation and trying to figure out what was wanted from him. He could see his mind processing things at rapid fire. This man was very smart and not to be misjudged. He’d have to keep Doctor Jackson under tight surveillance and make it nearly impossible for him to have even a remote chance of escape. He could tell the man would prove to be a very challenging opponent, indeed. Jackson's voice broke through his train of thought as he questioned, "Translation work? So why not just ask me?" 

"Because this work is...special and half the damned time you're off-world. I need some things translated. Will you help me?" 

Daniel couldn't believe the audacity of the man. The man had the nerve to imprison him here and keep him restrained and confined in that damned room. He had been abducted forcibly against his will and brought to this place. Yet the one before him had the nerve to ask him to do something for him? That was bullshit! Total bullshit! The guy had some damned nerve! 

Daniel glared at him responding, "Will I help you? After you abduct me, lock me in a room and knock me unconscious? No. The answer is no." 

Daniel saw a dangerous glint enter the man's eyes as the man replied with barely contained anger edging his voice, "I would seriously consider this proposition, Doctor Jackson." 

"I have. The answer is no." 

"That is not an acceptable answer, Doctor Jackson. Listen to me; listen very carefully. Right now you’re a guest. You can either willingly help us or not...but I must warn you that if you should decide not to help us your stay here will be rather...painful. What I ask of you is not hard, Doctor Jackson. Now what will your choice be? Will you do it?" 

"No." 

What the hell was with this guy? Did he take him for a fool? Any idiot could tell that there was more to this whole thing then met the eye. The man was concealing something, and he had gone to some rather extreme lengths to bring him here. He didn't like the sudden warning bells that seemed to have gotten a lot louder in his mind since he awoke in that room. He was in trouble. He was sure of it. 

The man continued, "Very foolish choice. I suggest you reconsider my offer." 

"There’s nothing to consider. The answer is no." 

The man before him smiled coldly continuing, "I had a feeling that you’d refuse, Doctor Jackson. A little time in your...room will help change your mind I’m sure. Gentlemen please show Doctor Jackson to his quarters then show him what happens to those who refuse to cooperate. Doctor Jackson, do you know what it's like to face day after day with no food or water?" he chuckled then continued in an icier tone of voice that was directed at the two men who so kindly escorted him here, "Make certain that no food and no water is delivered to our guest. When he decides to do what I want him to then you may provide him with such things." 

Daniel couldn't help it as he replied sarcastically, "Starvation and dehydration? How original." 

The man smiled evilly then lashed out quickly and without warning. He sucker punched Daniel in the gut. Daniel went down hard gasping for breath, slamming to his knees, breathing heavily. God! Well, he hadn't seen that one coming now had he? He really had to stop hanging around Jack. Sarcasm seemed to be a rather quick way to anger someone. Jack's sense of humor seemed to be rubbing off on him. He tried to regain his breathing when he felt himself being suddenly dragged to his feet, none too gently, and escorted out the door back down to the room that was now serving as his cell. 

The thugs dragged him into the room then he felt the man on his left release his arm and stand before him while the other man to his right repositioned his hold grabbing Daniel's chained arms in a double arm bar. 

Daniel yanked against him nearly breaking free when a kick was driven into his gut. He doubled over harshly at the waist, but didn't fall due to the man holding his arms so securely. If not for the thug holding him upright he would've definitely had another painful run in with the floor. He coughed violently nearly retching as the breath was stolen from his lungs. He barely had time to recover when he felt a hard, painful hand strike him viciously across the left side of his face. He felt his head jerk automatically to the right and could only groan in response. He could feel the stinging pain burning into his cheek from such a harsh slap. The slap was followed up quickly by a sucker punch to his right side. He groaned having limited time to recover even a small semblance from the cruel strikes. One strike would no sooner be delivered and another would connect shortly afterwards. He felt a second slap across the face realizing the strike was not open handed; it was fisted. He was punched and swore he saw stars erupt before his vision. He jerked against the one holding him, but the man refused to show him any mercy choosing, instead, to increase his painfully strong grip on his arms. Daniel screamed as a second kick was delivered to his gut and gasped inhaling sharply as he fell violently forward. He felt his legs buckle, but still didn’t meet the floor. He was still being held cruelly upright by the thug behind him. That time he felt himself dry heave in response to such a painful strike to his stomach. He heard the man before him clicking his tongue asking him if that strike hurt then he drove another kick directly into Daniel's stomach. 

Daniel found he could no longer breathe and felt himself suddenly falling as the man behind him released his hold. His knees struck the cement floor first tearing open fresh scrapes and cuts. He felt his upper body flying forward and realized too late that he had no way to brace himself for the impact. His hands were still chained behind his back. He felt himself falling forward and groaned as his head struck the floor. His vision momentarily blurred but then refocused. He briefly saw more spots flashing before his eyes and found himself again choking. He started to dry heave, laboring to pull air into his struggling lungs. He didn't hear the two men laughing at his pain and suffering as they left his cell. He only could hear himself wheezing as he struggled with every breath. 

Daniel didn't move choosing, instead, to just lie where he fell until the pain ebbed some. He quickly lost track of how long he remained laying on the floor. Then he decided he really needed to get up, so he slowly picked himself off of the floor of his cell and walked over to a corner of the room. He pressed his back into a corner then slid down the wall into a sitting position, allowing himself to begin to relax some. He then opened his eyes looking around. God, but his knees and his body hurt. He hadn't been beaten that badly, but he could still feel those damned bruises. He pulled his knees up to his chest noticing, for the first time, that the knees of his pants were now torn open. He could see the scraped, torn open flesh beneath his pants that was still bleeding some. Damn, he must've hit the floor harder than he thought. He leaned his head back against the wall closing his eyes. God, but he felt so tired. He briefly found himself wondering why that was when sleep descended upon him, and he fell willingly into the warm, comforting embrace of exhaustion. 

 

* * * *

 

Jacob Carter glanced up as one of the elders of the Tok'ra Council approached him. He had come to Valhalla on a diplomatic mission never expecting to run into Cyrene, host to an old and wise Tok'ra. He had met her only briefly several months ago. She had been working as a spy on Valhalla. He watched as she neared him wondering why she decided to seek him out. She approached him quickly saying, "Jacob Carter, I am Cyrene." 

"Yes, I know. We have met. Why have you sought me out?" 

"I fear that I may have some distressing news." 

Jacob focused on her completely waiting patiently for her to continue. When she said nothing else he questioned, "Regarding?" 

"Regarding the Tau'ri." 

"What is this news, Cyrene?" 

"A rogue team of infiltrators is rumored to be at work again in the galaxy." 

"Infiltrators?" 

"They go to planets to seek out new technologies and to steal them." 

"NID...we shut them down on Earth." 

"They have been rebuilt." 

"Damn. Are you certain?" 

"Yes, most certain. My symbiote and I have witnessed their stealth as they have stolen artifacts." 

"Shit! We have to shut them down!" 

"Yes, we must." 

Jacob glanced at Cyrene. He watched as she quickly downcast her eyes. She was acting anxious and nervous; she was also hesitant to make anymore eye contact with him. Jacob knew that type of look all too well, she wasn't telling him everything. He was sure of it. He questioned, "Cyrene, is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" 

She glanced up briefly then quickly down again, nervously biting her bottom lip. She heard a familiar voice inside her mind whispering, _'You must tell him of what we know, Cyrene. It could be his only hope.'_

Cyrene listened to her symbiote's suggestion, eyeing up Jacob. She knew that he was right. She couldn't continue to remain silent when a man's life was now in danger. She had no knowledge of just whom the man was for certain, but she knew that he was in great danger. She couldn't continue to remain quiet about what she knew. She had to tell someone and Jacob Carter was the best person to tell. She knew of his connections to the people of Earth, the Tau'ri. She also knew that he was once a Tau'ri before he became host to Selmac. She had to tell him because he could do something about it. She couldn't remain silent as a man continued to suffer so she cleared her throat and answered him, "Yes...another pressing matter." 

"Which is?" 

"My symbiote has been rather agitated over the last few days..." 

"Why?" 

"He..." Cyrene heard her symbiote again encourage, _'Go on. Tell him. You must. You have no choice. If you do not then we may be too late.'_

Cyrene knew that he was correct. If she did not tell Jacob Carter of what she suspected, of what she's been experiencing, they could be too late. She had no choice in the matter so she continued, "He has been sensing things." 

"Sensing things? Like what?" 

"He is sure that one of the Tau'ri are in great danger. In fact, he has been...sensing pain...seeing images... He greatly fears for this Tau'ri." 

Jacob looked at her again. She was acting very strange. He could feel his sense of foreboding begin to increase. He was sure that she spoke the truth. He had been told before of some of the Tok'ra's abilities...some of the Tok'ra had heightened perceptions. They had special abilities that were classified as psychic by Tau'ri standards. In reality, every being was capable of such things, one just had to know how to access and channel those abilities. It was a known fact that humans only use about ten percent of their brain in their lifetime. There are so many other things the human brain is capable of doing, but the Tau'ri aren't advanced enough to access that other massive amount of their brain functioning...not yet anyway. Years ago he would have thought Cyrene's comments regarding sensing and seeing things in her mind was all crazy until he had been joined with Selmac. Perhaps that’s why she kept dodging the present issue because she feared that she wouldn't be believed. When he became a host to Selmac he had acquired information and knowledge of things he had thought were completely impossible. Among those things was the discovery that psychic abilities weren't totally science fiction. As Cyrene spoke of visions and feelings Jacob became suddenly worried. Something was wrong. He could sense it was but couldn't put his finger on it. Jacob questioned, "Does he know the name of the Tau'ri he fears for?" 

"Yes." 

"And?" 

"His name is Jackson, Daniel Jackson..." 

"DANIEL? Shit! No, not Daniel!" Damn it, why did Daniel Jackson never seem to get a break? Jacob often wondered how the poor man could still be sane after all the bad luck he's been handed throughout his lifetime. He found himself hoping that just once the man would have luck on his side. He was in trouble and Jacob feared that Daniel's life was in danger of being ended. God, he had to get back to Earth and inform the SGC of Daniel. They had to know that he was in jeopardy. Jacob quickly made up his mind. He planned to head for Earth as soon as possible. He had a strong sense that Daniel didn't have a lot of time left. Jacob glanced up at Cyrene as she interrupted his thoughts, "I have never heard of this Daniel Jackson until I started to also experience his pain and suffering." 

"Pain and suffering?" 

"Yes. We have been seeing images. He is locked in a cold gray room. He has been beaten..." 

"Why would someone want Daniel?" Jacob spoke that question more to himself not expecting an answer when Cyrene continued, "We have foreseen his fate. He was taken because he is one of only two people on Earth who can read and speak the Goa'uld language. He is also the only one who could successfully contact the Asgard, the Nox or the Tollan and get an immediate response." 

"WHAT? What do the Asgard, the Nox and the Tollan have to do with this?" 

"These men want the technology and the addresses. Daniel Jackson can get that for them. If they were to contact these races no one would respond. If Daniel Jackson were to..." 

"They’d come because he’s shown himself worthy of their trust. SHIT!" 

"Yes... He will not cooperate. He will suffer much for his refusal to cooperate." 

"How do you...? Let me guess..." 

"We have foreseen it." 

"I have to go to Earth." 

"I will come with you." 

"No..." 

"My mission is complete. I will come with you. We may be able to aid Daniel Jackson in some way." 

"All right. I'll be heading to Earth shortly." 

"I will be ready." 

"Thank you for your help." 

"You are very welcome, Jacob Carter."

 

* * * * 

 

Early the next morning Anubis arose. His dreams were rather disturbing. Doctor Jackson was in great danger. They had to get to him; they had to find him soon. Anubis was startled as his host spoke, _"Anubis, what is troubling you?"_

_"Nothing Daniel. I am fine."_

_“No, you aren't. You've been hiding something from me. What is it?"_

_"You do not need to worry yourself so."_

_"Your sleep was very restless last night. I attempted to soothe you, but you blocked me. What are you concealing, Anubis?"_

_"Nothing..."_

_"Don't lie to me."_

_"Daniel, I..."_

Daniel caught a glimpse of an image. He saw himself in a gray room. He was tired, cold and thirsty. His hands were secured behind his back, and he was a prisoner. He gasped in response to the image saying, _"I understand now. Daniel Jackson has returned."_

_"Yes."_

_"And he’s in danger. Why have you concealed this from me?"_

_"Daniel, I have been dreaming of his suffering, but I could not tell you because…you are him, an alternate from a different world, but you are still him. I did not want you to see what he is experiencing, what YOU are experiencing. When you look at him you see yourself and I... I did not want to cause you any distress, young one."_

_"We have to help him. We can't just leave him there."_

_"I am trying to help him. He does not know where he is. He was unconscious when brought here. He did not see where he was taken."_

_"You've been contacting him, haven't you?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Anubis, you know the risks of such contact, especially if he doesn’t understand what’s happening."_

_"He does. Doctor Jackson is a very intelligent man, as are you."_

_"Imagine that... Anubis, this is just too...weird...two of me in one reality is just..."_

_"Think of yourself as his twin. It will make the idea much easier to accept."_

_“Twin? That sounds much better than alternate.”_

_“Indeed it does, Daniel.”_

Daniel found it very strange to think of his “twin” self. He found it rather hard to fathom that there was someone out there who virtually was him only...different. This whole alternate reality thing was confusing. He could see the images and visions that Anubis has been receiving, and found it difficult to see this other Daniel knowing that the man was...him. He liked Anubis' idea much better, his suggestion to view this other Daniel as a twin brother. Anubis was correct when he had said that viewing his alternate as a twin brother would make this whole situation a whole lot better on him. It was so much easier to think of the Daniel of this world being his twin brother then to think of him as being an alternate. 

His double was suffering and from the images and feelings that Anubis' precognition provided him with he sensed that the man in those visions was in great peril and that he might not survive. The people now holding him prisoner wanted something from him and would do almost anything to get that something. He knew that those people wouldn't get anything from his...twin. This Daniel was as stubborn, if not more so, than he was. He found that he wouldn't mind meeting that other Daniel sometime. He wondered if the man had suffered as much as he has in his lifetime. He sensed that the man had. 

 

* * * *

 

Daniel Jackson awoke sensing that Anubis was with him. He felt the symbiote’s presence, and heard his whispered promise to help…telepathy Daniel still struggled to accept it. He found it odd to hear a voice in his mind when he was completely, utterly alone in the cold gray room that served as his prison. He glanced around the room noticing how empty and dull it was. God, how long had he been here? A day? Two maybe? It was totally impossible to tell in a room with no windows and no watch to keep time. He was sure it has only been a day even though his need for water and nourishment made the time seem a lot longer, of course he knew he wouldn’t be given food or water. Not until he agreed to translate. Translate. What could they possibly need translated that they would require him? How many translators were in the world today yet they had honed in on him. Why? His captor had said the translation was...special, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was to be done on a Goa'uld artifact. He was very well aware that he was the only other person on Earth besides Teal'c who could speak, read, decipher and understand the Goa'uld language and dialect. He was rather proud of that fact. The language had been hard and he still struggled with it occasionally, but he had been more than a little excited at learning another different alien language. 

His trail of thought ended when the door suddenly opened. He glanced up to see who was "visiting" him now. He watched as another thug entered but didn’t recognize him. He eyed the man up as he approached saying, "I’ve brought water, Doctor Jackson. You must drink." 

"I thought the idea was to dehydrate me." 

"It is but not to the point of making you too weak to do the job. Drink or I will be forced to resort to rather painful means to get this into you." 

Daniel hesitantly caved not wanting to experience those painful means. After he finished the glass the man said, "Don’t fight me or you’ll suffer. Stand up." 

"Why?" 

"Just do it." 

Daniel obeyed and was rather surprised when the man undid one of his shackles. The man continued, "If you resist I’ll just leave your arms secured behind your back, but I think you’ll find it much more comfortable to have them in front of you." 

Daniel glared at the man hesitantly allowing him to reshackle his wrists in front of him. The man nodded then exited the room. Daniel heard the door lock and cursed. He was angry but found that he was glad to have his arms in front of him. It was more comfortable and he now had a way to protect his stomach should anyone decide he needed to be sucker punched again. 

Daniel was bored so he began to pace the small confines of the room. Pacing was better then sitting and waiting for something to happen. He had to escape. He began focusing on figuring out a way to flee this place. There had to be a way. There always was. One just had to think on it a bit. He continually paced the room thinking of just how he was going to get himself out of this mess.

 

* * * * 

 

Jack was told to report to the briefing room along with their guest. He approached Daniel's office knocking on the door. The door opened and Anubis looked up glaring at him asking, "What do you want, Colonel O'Neill?" 

"General Hammond has sent for me...and for you. We need to go to the briefing room. It appears we have some visitors." 

"Visitors?" 

"Yes." 

"Why is our presence required?" 

"Don't know. Ask Hammond he's the one who sent me to find you." 

Anubis inclined his head saying, "Daniel and I will come with you," then followed Colonel O'Neill to the conference room. Jack opened the door holding it as Anubis passed. 

Anubis noticed that several people were sitting at the table: General Hammond, Samantha Carter, the Jaffa Teal'c and Doctor Fraiser. He turned as General Hammond drew his attention, "Welcome. I'm glad you and the Colonel could make it. Please have a seat." 

"Why have we been brought here?" questioned Anubis. 

Sam and Hammond perked up when the symbiote referred to himself as we. It was nice to hear the referral and acknowledgment that Anubis was not the only soul in the body he inhabited. 

Sam said, "Please...sit down," and watched as Anubis smiled gently at her before lowering his head and allowing his host to step forward. When he looked back up he was still smiling and this time Daniel spoke, “Thank you, Sam." 

"You're welcome, Daniel." 

"So what’s going on?" 

Daniel fell silent as an Airman entered the room saying, "General, our guests have arrived." 

"Send them in." 

Daniel was still looking at Sam thinking of his beautiful wife as their guests entered the room. He saw Sam smiling broader as she spoke, "Dad." 

"Hi Sam, how are you?" 

"Good and you?" 

"Fine." 

Daniel found his curiosity peaked. He turned to look at the one Sam addressed as dad missing the gasp of the one behind Jacob Carter until she spoke, "This cannot be." 

Daniel looked at her. She was young and small. Her height was a mere five feet two inches. She had long brown hair that trailed down her back and a pretty face. He sensed that she had a gentle nature about her and found himself wondering just who she was. He wondered why she looked so distressed almost as if she had just seen a ghost. He didn't have long to wonder about her as he felt his symbiote stir and questioned, _"Anubis, are you all right?"_

_"Yes Daniel, I am fine."_

_"Who are these people?"_ but as Daniel asked that question he realized he already knew the answer as he muttered, "The Tok'ra," loud enough that his voice drew Jacob's attention. He heard Anubis saying, _"Yes Daniel, these people are the Tok'ra."_

Daniel noticed Jacob Carter pale as his eyes fell to him and felt a bit unnerved by the reaction. Why were these two looking at him as if...as if he wasn't supposed to be here? Unless...if they were Tok'ra... Could a Tok'ra sense the presence of a symbiote in another? 

Before Anubis could answer his host's unvoiced question Jacob interrupted saying, "Daniel is here? We were told that he was in danger." 

Cyrene spoke up behind Jacob with an edge of certainty lining her voice, "This is not Daniel Jackson," she felt her symbiote stir in agitation then continued, "This is not the Daniel Jackson of this world." 

Everyone fell silent looking from Daniel to her then back again. Jacob approached Daniel and stopped as Selmac stirred. He added, "Cyrene is correct. Daniel doesn't have a symbiote within him. This Daniel Jackson does." 

Daniel was now sure that what he was thinking was true. A Tok'ra could sense the presence of a symbiote within a host. That was why they both had stopped what they were saying. They must have sensed Anubis and came to the conclusion that he was not the Daniel of this world. Daniel looked from Sam's father to the woman responding, "You're both correct. I am Daniel Jackson but this isn't my world. There was an accident on one of the planets I was visiting. Daniel and I were switched." 

Cyrene nodded then continued, "Daniel Jackson is in much danger...but you know that already do you not?" 

"Yes, I..." Daniel's voice quickly faltered as he nearly doubled. His body suddenly tensed up as unexpected pain gripped him. He felt as if he was being pulled in different directions all at once. Then the shaking stopped. Sam looked at Daniel in worry then asked, "The tremors?" 

Daniel simply nodded. Then he continued, "I told you that he’s here on this Earth." 

Jack O'Neill interrupted saying, "Wait a minute. It's too soon for the tremors... It hasn't even been twenty four hours since you told me that Daniel was abducted." 

"You're correct, Jack." 

"So why are the tremors already affecting you?" 

"Because there is no longer just two Daniel's in this reality..." 

"What?" 

"There are two Anubis' as well..." 

"WHAT?" 

Daniel pointed to Cyrene continuing, "She is host to the Anubis of this world. I, we can sense him. My symbiote became extremely agitated when she entered the room." 

Cyrene nodded in agreement adding, "As did mine." 

"This is crazy!" added Jack. 

Daniel lowered his head then looked up again speaking in the Goa'uld voice. Anubis said, "No Colonel O'Neill, this is not crazy. It is a fact. There are two of me and two of Daniel in this reality. We cannot stay here much longer." 

Jacob interrupted, "That would make sense." 

"What would, dad?" Sam spoke up readily. 

"Cyrene has been experiencing visions..." 

"Of Daniel Jackson in danger. He is one of the reasons we have sought the Tau'ri out." 

"One of the reasons? What's the other?" questioned Jack. 

Jacob sighed heavily then said, "Artifacts have been disappearing from other worlds... Technologies more advanced than that of the Tau'ri." 

Jack looked at Jacob and felt himself becoming angrier. Surely Jacob wasn't suggesting that someone from Earth was stealing those artifacts for their own private study and collection? Jack cursed as he realized that was exactly what Jacob was saying. Did that mean that...? Damn that couldn't be right, could it? Jack responded angrily, "We shut them down!" 

"Yes we did. It seems that they are back in business." 

"But...damn!" 

Cyrene added, "We are unsure of who is responsible..." 

Jack interrupted, "Probably Maybourne again. Retirement must have gotten boring for him. Damn it, we have to shut them down." 

Jacob hated to deliver more bad news on top of what Jack has just received, but he had no choice. Jack needed to know that the operation also involved Daniel. He had to tell Jack everything so he hesitantly added, "There's more." 

"What?" 

Jack looked up at Jacob feeling the tension growing thicker in the room. There was more? What else could possibly...? 

Before Jack could provide himself a possible answer to that question Jacob spoke up, "Cyrene fears it involves Daniel, as well." 

"WHAT? He wouldn't do such a thing!" 

Okay, he could accept that Maybourne decided to restart his renegade Black Ops teams, but Daniel being involved? No way! Daniel would never willingly get himself involved with Maybourne. Never! In fact, Daniel couldn't stand Maybourne and the man's one-sided view of everything. No, Daniel was not working for Maybourne and was not involved. He refused to believe that! 

Jack glared at Cyrene as she interrupted his strong rebuttal, "We are not saying he would." 

Jack mentally thought 'Well, I could've told you that!' But if Jacob said that Daniel was involved in this... He shook his head in confusion asking, "Then how the hell is he involved?" 

Anubis attempted to answer, "Colonel O'Neill, the Tau'ri responsible for abducting Daniel Jackson want something from him. Remember what I told you?" 

Jack looked at Anubis in question. Anubis continued, "I have foreseen what will happen to Daniel. Remember I told you that they will use him to extract information from. He will refuse and he will suffer the ultimate price for his refusal." 

Jack paled as those words sank in. Daniel would suffer the ultimate price for his refusal? God, that meant...no, no way. Daniel would be fine. He was too valuable to them alive. They would never kill him. He quickly muttered his fears aloud without thinking of what he was saying, "The ultimate price? You mean death, don't you?" 

"I am afraid so." 

Jack looked at Anubis hoping to see some indication that the snake was lying to him. Please let this all just be theory. God, if Daniel were to die for refusing to divulge information... He couldn't lose Daniel. Daniel meant too much to him. If he were to lose Daniel he was afraid that he might also lose himself. No, Daniel would be fine. Anubis was just preparing him for the possibility. Daniel had to be fine. He just had to be. Please, God keep Daniel alive and safe. Please, let us find him before it's too late. 

Cyrene interrupted Jack's line of thought as she confirmed what Anubis just said, "He is correct. We have also foreseen this. This is why we cannot delay. Your Daniel Jackson seems to be a rather strong willed individual..." 

Jack smiled at that comment then said, "Oh, you have no idea. That man has a stubborn streak a mile wide." 

“But he is still in danger. He will not speak. He will only further enrage his abductors as he denies them what they want. They will find other means to extract the information they desire and to get his cooperation. He will still resist and will be punished for such resistance." 

"So what can we do?" 

"Anpu and I have traveled with Jacob Carter so that we can offer whatever help is needed." 

"Anpu? I thought you said you were host to Anubis," questioned Jack in total confusion. 

Daniel spoke up, "She is. Anpu is another name for Anubis, Colonel O'Neill." 

Jack did a double take as Daniel's voice filled the room. Damn, he really had to get used to that host/symbiote trade off. One minute you're speaking with the symbiote and the next minute the host. Jack found that idea a bit eerie, especially when he doesn't actually see the host's head dip indicating that they have exchanged control. It was all just really...creepy. 

Daniel smiled when he saw the sudden anxiousness in the Colonel. He knew the source of that nervousness. He said, "Sorry Colonel O'Neill, I should have warned you about that." 

"What?" 

"How quickly Anubis and I switch control." 

"Didn't bother me." 

"Yes it did." 

"No it..." 

"Colonel O'Neill..." 

Jack fell completely silent now glaring at Daniel. Daniel smirked in response then suddenly paled. Jack was at his side in a flash. He questioned, "What is it? What's wrong?" 

"Pain... God, it hurts..." 

"What does? What pain? Is it Daniel? It is Daniel. What the hell is going on?" 

Daniel glanced up at Colonel O'Neill with pain-filled eyes. He cried out as his legs gave way under him, and he fell to his knees. Jack immediately dropped down beside him then helped him get to his feet. He quickly guided Daniel to a chair helping him to sit down as another wave of pain sliced at him. He knew on instinct that this Daniel was experiencing and sharing the pain that his friend was now being made to suffer through. He swallowed hard quickly regaining control of his now floundering emotions. He had to remain in control if he were to help Anubis, at all. If he were to panic and to show his fear for his friend then Anubis could also possibly begin to panic. 

Jack looked up into the pain-creased face of the man who looked so much like his friend as Daniel groaned, closing his eyes against the sudden onslaught. God, Daniel what the hell is happening to you? Please be all right. Please. 

Daniel heard Anubis speaking to him. He spoke soothingly, _"Daniel, try to relax. Breathe. You are sharing his pain. I was afraid this would happen. This is why I tried to block those visions from you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because with your knowledge that it is you, your...twin, who is suffering you have opened yourself up to empathy."_

_"What? Empathic? I can't..."_

_"With me you can."_

_"So I'm sharing Daniel's pain?"_

_"Yes. I am afraid that you are."_

Daniel didn't see the concerned, worried expressions on the faces of the people now surrounding him, and he didn't even realize he was speaking aloud. What he was saying scared the hell out of Jack, out of everyone in the room. He was sharing Daniel's pain, which could only mean one thing...Daniel was being tortured right now.

 

* * * * 

 

Daniel Jackson awoke as the door to his cell was suddenly opened. He saw the two thugs from earlier enter. Great, what the hell did these two want now? They approached him and instead of asking him to get up this time they just grabbed him yanking him up by his arms. Daniel winced as he felt their fingers sink into bruises now on his arms from the last time these two idiots so kindly escorted him from the room. Again he was dragged down the same hall, to the same door and into the same room. Guess his captor decided to see if he was now more willing to do as he was asked. Well, the man would be in for a surprise, for he wasn't about to help the idiot with anything. 

The man turned at the approach of his men, a broad smile crossing his face. The man obviously thought he had already won. Well, he was in for a very big surprise, indeed. Daniel glared coldly at the man. The man's smile slipped a bit. So he was right? This man before him thought he would cave no matter what. Why is it that so many people thought him easy to break? Daniel found that angered him to no end. He had to admit he did look rather young and not very intimidating, but he certainly could hold his own. He wondered why everyone viewed him as such an easy mark. Oh well, appearances can be deceiving and more often than not when someone found out that he was more than they bargained for they became pissed. When people became pissed he usually ended up suffering the consequences. When the man went so far as to show him just how easy he felt it would be to break him...Daniel vowed to make the man's life hell. His determination grew stronger. The man spoke again, "You've had some time to think. I see my men made you feel quite...welcome." 

Daniel sensed that the guy was referring to the dark bruise now covering the right side of his face where he had been punched previously. He said nothing and only continued to glare at the man who asked, "So have you made a decision yet?" 

"Yes. I still won't work for you." 

The man seemed to get angrier with him, so he hadn't expected any trouble had he? Well too damned bad! 

Daniel glanced up covering his sudden surprise as the man muttered, "So I suppose you won't contact the Asgard either..." 

Daniel stared at the guy for the longest moment. Surely he wasn't serious? He wanted him to contact the Asgard? The guy was crazy! Daniel had a feeling the man before him didn't mean to speak that little thought aloud and quickly replied, "Definitely not." 

The man mentally cursed as he realized that he had revealed something he hadn't yet meant to. Daniel continued, "Besides we don't ever contact them. They contact us." 

The man glared sinisterly at Daniel. Damn it this man was stubborn! He remembered Maybourne saying that even if they had managed to some how get their hands on Doctor Jackson that he most likely wouldn't break. He thought for sure the young scientist would. The man was a damned civilian for crying out loud! He was never taught how to handle himself in a situation where he could possibly be interrogated and tortured. The man had no training in that area at all. As he thought about that now he silently cursed again. Of course, Doctor Jackson wouldn't have much training in that because he wasn't military but his CO was. He knew, had learned, that Doctor Jackson's CO cared a whole hell of a lot for the young man. That was one of the reasons Maybourne wanted the archaeologist so much. If the man cared that much for Doctor Jackson he sure as hell would have taken the time to train him on what to do in these kinds of situations. Shit! He never even thought of that. Jackson knew what the hell he was doing, and he was turning out to be a whole hell of a lot smarter then first expected. Damn it! He had learned long ago never to underestimate his opponent, and he knew that with Jackson he had done just that. He was pissed off. Jackson would pay for making him underestimate. He hated when he was proven wrong! He was sure that this civilian would break easily. Well, it was only the second day so they had plenty of time to persuade the good doctor. The man could probably use a little...painful coercion and even if that failed to sway the doctor any at least he'd feel some satisfaction in making the young man suffer. He ordered, "Lance, show Doctor Jackson some more of our hospitality." 

Lance smiled evilly at his boss then glanced at Daniel with that same stupid grin on his face as he replied, "Oh my pleasure, boss." 

Daniel found that he wanted to punch the guy right then and there. He settled for glaring coldly at the thug as...Lance roughly grabbed him and started to drag him out of the room with the assistance of his buddy. 

Daniel was led out of the room and down the hall to another room. One he hadn't yet seen or been in. Well, this was just great. What the hell were they up to now? Of course, he already knew that he’d be treated to another beating. 

He was led into the room and immediately started to look around. The room was dull and dark. Talk about depressing. He noticed that the walls were a darker gray than his cell and there were also no windows in the room. Didn't these people ever hear of building windows into a damned structure? 

Daniel turned his focus to the center of the room. He wasn't too happy to notice the pair of shackles dangling from the ceiling on a chain. Well, now he knew where he’d be placed for this beating. Damn, this was going to be very unpleasant! Great, this day just keeps getting better and better. He rolled his eyes at that thought again thinking of how he has been spending entirely too much time around Jack O'Neill. 

Daniel was dragged to those suspended shackles. The thug, by the name of Lance, quickly undid his left wrist shackle while his buddy took the pleasure of yanking Daniel's arm above his head and snapping the cold iron manacle onto his wrist. The same was done with his right wrist. Once they had him secured Lance left the room returning with what appeared to be some type of cane. Okay, this was definitely not going to be fun, not at all. 

Lance smiled sinisterly at Daniel saying, "You really should consider cooperating. You'll find that James and I love to torture. The choice is all yours, Doctor Jackson. You can decide to help us and cooperate or choose to suffer. What shall it be?" 

"Go to hell!" 

"Fine," with that Lance walked behind Daniel raising the cane above Daniel's back. He paused for only a few moments before driving the cane down across Daniel's back. 

Daniel gasped as sudden pain laced up across his back. God, that fuckin' hurt! Shit! He had a feeling that these men were going to enjoy beating him to unconsciousness. Lucky him he gets strung up and placed in the hands of two power hungry bastards. Luck was definitely not with him today. This was not good, not good at all. Daniel groaned as he again felt the cane slam painfully into the tender flesh of his back. He could feel the anguish arching up across previously unmarred flesh. It stung and throbbed. Daniel cursed again. This was going to be one hell of a nasty beating. He was sure of it. As that thought solidified in his mind he felt the cane crash down onto his back yet again and couldn’t help it as that time he did scream as pain traveled up across his spine like lightening. He could feel the strong impact of that cane as his legs flew out from under him. He felt himself falling rapidly downwards then being jerked cruelly to a halt in mid-air as the suspended shackles tightened bitingly into the already bruised flesh of his wrists. He found himself yelping in response to the sudden anguish the digging metal cuffs were exposing his wrists to. He also felt pain travel up and down the length of his arms and shoulders in response to that painful sudden jolt. 

As the cane drove into him again showing no mercy, he forced himself to focus elsewhere. He focused on thoughts of Sha're as another strike drove into him, and managed to only groan that time. He closed his eyes shut fighting the pain being wrought on his body by the brutal flogging. 

Daniel saw himself on Abydos with Sha're by his side. He remembered their very first meeting. She had glanced up at him shyly as they were led to Kasuf's village. He had thought her attractive but knew that there was no future with the Abydonian beauty. He had been totally shocked when she was offered to him that night. He had been uncertain as to why she was visiting until she had started to undress. He had jumped up then very aware that she was about to disrobe in front of him. He stopped her and planned to send her on her way until he saw her father yelling at her and saw her become very upset. He smiled as he remembered his quick cover up of his actions. He had quickly told Kasuf that he only wanted to thank him for Sha're. At the time he had never expected to become married to Sha're. The thought had never crossed his mind until much later when Skaara had inadvertently left the secret out. He had been helping out when several of the children of the village started to laugh at him. He looked at Skaara who had quickly informed him that husband's do not do certain work. Daniel had been a bit shocked at Skaara's comment. He glanced up at Sha're and noticed how she couldn't quite meet his eyes. He quickly tried to comfort her and make her aware that he wasn't angry. He had glanced up to see Sha're looking at him with those beautiful dark eyes of hers that he had loved. He quickly approached her and gently questioned her about Skaara's words. She revealed to him then that they were now married and not to worry because she didn't tell her father that he didn't want her. When she had said those simple words to him it had stabbed him deeper than a knife ever could. He quickly explained to her that he did want her. She had been so happy to hear that, and she smiled in response to his answer. 

Daniel loved her smile. She had a beautiful smile. He had never planned on staying behind on Abydos with Sha're after that first mission but after some thought, dying at Ra's hands and almost dying at the mercy of the ribbon device he took some time to reconsider his options. When he had seen Sha're shot and killed he had felt as if a part of him had died too and he knew then and there that he loved her. He had quickly lifted her into his arms and, using the transport rings and had taken her to the sarcophagus where she was returned to life. He knew then that he truly did love the Abydonian beauty and had decided he wanted to remain on Abydos with her. Later, after the battle had been fought and Ra had been destroyed, Daniel had told Jack of his decision. Jack was surprised at first and tried to convince him to return, but he had quickly discovered that Daniel's mind was already made up. In the end Jack had accepted his decision and vowed to keep the secret that Abydos was still intact and inhabited from ever getting out. For a year as far as anyone was concerned Doctor Daniel Jackson, Abydos and all of its inhabitants were no more. If not for Apophis' sudden appearance on Earth a year later, and the threat of another bomb being sent back to Abydos to ensure that it was destroyed this time, no one would have ever realized the planet was still out there. 

On that final day before Jack traveled back to Earth and reported that Abydos had been "destroyed" Daniel had noticed that the man had a new found respect for him. He could see it reflected in the Colonel's eyes. It hadn't been there before the mission. When Jack had informed him that he, himself, would be all right Daniel had nearly jumped for joy. Some how and some way Jack O'Neill had found himself again on Abydos and had let a certain pain in the ass archaeologist get through all of his walls. As a result a very strong bond of friendship had been formed on that day... 

Daniel's reflective thoughts suddenly shattered to the far recesses of his mind when he felt the cane drive into his already battered and bruised back so harshly that with it skin tore open. He screamed and felt the blackness start to descend upon him. He had lost track of just how many times they had struck him, so focused on his past memories that he had managed to successfully block out the horrible things being done to his body. He wasn't very happy to now be solely focused on the immense pain. His back felt badly bruised and cut up. God, they must've struck him at least twenty times for the pain to be so bad. His back was badly inflamed. He wouldn't be surprised if the strikes started creating blistering in their painful, biting wake. He screamed again as another agonizing strike was delivered. He could suddenly hear an insistent buzzing sound in his ears and saw flashing white dots of light that soon started to strobe and solidify. He felt his body starting to go lax and knew that he was passing out. In the next instant Daniel's body went completely lax as unconsciousness gripped him and pulled him deeply under. 

Lance cursed. Damn it, the man blacked out too soon! He wanted to prolong the caning. He smiled as he thought of how he would soon get that chance. 

James questioned, "Should we leave him here?" 

"No, boss wants him returned to his cell. He wants to allow the good doctor some more time to think on his actions." 

James quickly undid the shackles watching dispassionately as the young man crumpled unceremoniously to the ground in a heap. He then quickly shackled Daniel's wrists together in front of him. 

Lance lifted the now unconscious archaeologist up in his arms and carried him to his cell. Once inside he laid Jackson on the floor against the far wall. Then he left locking the door to Jackson's prison.

 

* * * *

 

Jack O'Neill watched as the man before him, who looked so much like his own Daniel, nearly screamed. Daniel's face was contorted in pain. Jack felt cold all over. God, this was almost as bad as actually being in the room as his friend was being beaten. Only this was somewhat worse because all he saw was pain reflected in the man's eyes and face. He had no idea what was happening to cause it. If he was hearing the man right he was sharing Daniel's pain. Experiencing what Daniel was now going through. Daniel was being beaten, badly from the appearance of this Daniel. They had to find him before it was too late. 

Jack was sure that Maybourne some how figured into this whole mess. He also knew that Maybourne was still a bit peeved at Daniel for his loss of the Tollan. Those events occurred over three years ago, yet he was certain that Maybourne was still angry about it. SG-1 had been on one of their missions when they had traveled through the Stargate to a planet that was self-destructing. Volcanoes were erupting, ash filled the air, the planet was going to be destroyed. They had found survivors and saved them by bringing them back to Earth as refugees. They soon discovered the people they had saved were called the Tollan. They also learned that the Tollan were an advanced race much like the Nox. Maybourne became very interested in possessing the Tollan when it became known that the Tollan had escaped by walking, actually walking, directly through a wall. Maybourne wanted to keep the Tollan to study them. SG-1 decided to help them escape and since all of them would be court-martialed if they attempted to help in the escape they found another means. Daniel was a civilian, not in the military, and as Jack so kindly pointed out to Maybourne that day it would be very hard to find a civilian law to cover Daniel's actions without making the Stargate Project public knowledge. Maybourne was still angry with Daniel for making him look bad. He had to return to his superiors empty-handed explaining why the Tollan were no longer on Earth. He vowed that one day the young archaeologist would pay for making him look like such a fool. Maybourne wanted revenge on Daniel and if he was partly responsible for Daniel's sudden disappearance then Daniel was in more danger then they first thought. 

Jack watched Daniel as he struggled with the pain. He wanted so much to help but had no idea how to go about it. Each time Daniel winced or screamed it felt like a knife was being plunged and twisted deeper and deeper into Jack's chest. Jack knew this alternate Daniel was experiencing his best friend's pain and it ate him up inside knowing he could do nothing to help either one. He watched as Daniel's eyes drifted shut and helped gently guide the man back against the chair he was sitting in. The man was now unconscious. He jumped as Daniel's eyes flew open and sparked. Jack cursed, "Shit Anubis, stop doing that!" 

Anubis smiled slightly in response. Then he said, "My host is unconscious as is Daniel Jackson. I am sorry you must witness his pain first hand. I fear my host is empathizing with your Daniel and sharing his pain." 

"We have to find him." 

"Yes we must." 

Everyone in the conference room knew the seriousness of the situation. Daniel Jackson was running out of time. They now knew that he was being tortured for information. When the alternate Daniel started to experience and share Daniel's pain he showed them all just how dire the situation was. No one spoke for the longest time. They each knew that Daniel was running out of time and if they didn't soon find him...they would all lose him and no one was willing to sacrifice Daniel for any reason.


	5. Chapter 5

Early the following morning Daniel Jackson slowly started to awake, he groaned as the first thing to invade his conscious mind was the extreme pain and stiffness now present within his back. He tried to remember what could have caused such agony to now encompass it. He slowly tried to sit upright yelping as pain flooded his body with extreme force. Okay, bad idea. Sitting up wasn't exactly the smart thing to do right now. He clenched his jaw firmly shut focusing on his breathing. He then opened his eyes trying to regain his bearings. The first thing he noticed was the floor then the room. Captive that's right he was a prisoner. Full awareness returned to him as he recalled what had happened the night before. The beating, that severe beating that left his back coated in bruises and alive with pain. God, but his back hurt like hell! 

He slowly sat up barely containing his cries of pain as such a simple movement jolted his bruised back. He swallowed hard when he finally sat upright. God, he had to get out of here. He coughed as his dry throat tickled some. Water... He had also been denied water, except the glass he had been given yesterday morning. One glass was better than nothing, but it didn't stretch that far with keeping him completely hydrated. He was very thirsty, not to mention hungry as well but he knew that none of his needs would be met very effectively. At least not until he agreed to do what was asked of him: translation and contacting the Asgard. Why the hell would his captors want him to contact the Asgard? He had no idea. He was sure that little bit of information wasn't supposed to make it to him yet. He had been surprised when his captor had muttered those words. Why did they want him to attempt to contact the Asgard, unless it had something to do with either trapping them or getting their hands on some technology. He had told the man the truth. The Asgard always contacted them never the other way around. They had never attempted to contact the Asgard except that time when the alternate Carter and Kawalsky had come through the quantum mirror to escape a grisly fate. They were granted asylum on Earth. They had planned to stay until Carter began to experience entropic cascade failure, which was a direct result of having two Carters in one reality. As Daniel remembered that time he wondered if his alternate self was experiencing those tremors yet. He probably was by now. He knew they still were in his reality because Anubis contacted him off and on to see how he was fairing and to assure him that they were doing everything they could to locate him. 

He still had a difficult time completely grasping the idea of mental telepathy. Anubis told him that psychic abilities were another thing that most Tau'ri believed was impossible but, in fact, did occur. He told Daniel he understood how hard such a concept was to grasp but that it did exist. Daniel now knew that such forms of communication were, in fact, very real indeed. Each time he felt the faintest brush on his mind as Anubis reached out to him he was reminded that telepathy was a very real thing. He also has seen a lot of unusual things since that first trip to Abydos five years ago. He saw too many things not to believe that telepathy was very possible and very real. 

Daniel slowly pulled himself back against the wall inhaling sharply as his back brushed the wall only lightly effectively increasing the pain in his battered back. He breathed deeply inhaling and exhaling slowly waiting for the discomfort and pain to ease from his body some. When it finally began to recede he chose to, instead, turn to his right and press his shoulder against the wall. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to lean against his back without causing himself some extent of pain for some time to come. He cursed then leaned his head against the wall attempting to stretch his chained arms a bit. His wrists burned and stung some from the restraints digging at his flesh the previous night but that minor pain was nothing compared to the severe bruising across his back. He had a feeling his stay here would be rather long and rather painful. 

 

* * * * * *

 

Isis paced her sleeping chamber impatiently. Where was her mate? He should have contacted her by now! He was only supposed to remain on Tethys for a month and then report back to her of any activity. He had missed his last check-in time. She knew that Anubis never missed contacting her. Something had to be preventing his reaching her. She needed answers so she called her First Prime to her chamber. 

Ka'tar entered noticing just how anxious and upset his queen was. He questioned, "Yes My Queen?" 

Isis turned quickly to her First Prime trying to disguise the distress and anger she was feeling at Anubis' absence. She would not lose him as she had lost Osiris! She vowed that she would not lose him! She questioned, "Ka'tar, have you heard anything from our pharaoh?" 

"No My Queen. He has not yet contacted me." 

Ka'tar watched his queen as she struggled to conceal her true feelings for her mate. He knew that she was very overprotective of her mate, especially after what had happened to Osiris. He watched her to see how she would react to the news. She questioned, "You said that he successfully arrived on Tethys, correct?" 

"Yes My Queen." 

"Then where is our beloved husband?" 

"There have been some reports..." Ka'tar inhaled deeply trying to drum up his courage to deliver the bad news to his queen. She watched him expectantly. Most likely hoping that he had good news to report. Unfortunately, this time he did not. 

"Reports? Of what?" Isis questioned with limited patience. 

Ka'tar continued, "Set has been seen on the planet." 

"Set! Why were we not told of this sooner?" 

Set was on Tethys! That was not possible! Isis felt her rage and anger increase and along with those two strong emotions she also felt fear...fear for Anubis. Set would not stop until he destroyed her completely. She had known that he would strike at those she cared for. He had taken Osiris away from her so cruelly and now he could acquire Anubis. If Set succeeded in his capture then Anubis would remain Set's prisoner until Set got what he wanted: her to suffer in torment and spend eternity all alone. Set held much anger against her and would stop at nothing to destroy her. 

Her eyes flashed white with rage as she thought of Anubis possibly being at Set's mercy. Damn him! Damn that sad excuse for a god! She glanced up as Ka'tar's voice continued, "Because My Queen, I did not want to worry you." 

He did not want to worry her? What was he discussing? Then she realized he was explaining why he kept the truth of Set's presence on Tethys from her. She momentarily reined in her anger so that she could focus on Ka'tar's words. She found she was very glad to have such a devoted First Prime who would protect her and her feelings at any cost. 

She looked into the emerald green eyes of her First Prime saying in a hushed gentle tone, “Ka’tar, we cannot lose Anubis as we have lost Osiris. He must be returned to us." 

"I have already dispatched someone to the planet of Tethys to search for our lord, My Queen." 

"We are very grateful for your help with such matters, Ka'tar." 

"It is my honor to serve you, My Queen." 

"You honor us greatly with your continued service and devotion. Please inform us immediately should our pharaoh be found." 

"I will, My Queen." 

"Ka'tar, our pharaoh is very important to us. Please do not disappoint us." 

"I will not fail you, My Queen." 

"You may go." 

Ka'tar bowed to his queen and left her chamber. He didn't need reminding of how important Anubis was to his queen. She had gone to great lengths to procure a perfect host for her husband. She had searched for a long time knowing that Anubis' host was growing frailer and weaker by the day. When she saw the Tau'ri Daniel Jackson she had to possess him, as well as her beloved Anubis. She had him brought to her chambers and forcibly made Anubis' new host. Ka'tar could still, even months later, hear Daniel Jackson's screams of anguish as Anubis joined forcefully with him. He had been lucky and had not ever attended a joining ceremony until the Tau'ri had been taken over by Anubis. Ka'tar really didn't want to witness such a joining again. The Tau'ri was strong-willed, spirited and did not give in easily to his new master. He remembered even now how Anubis had told his queen that the proud Tau'ri would soon bow willingly to his new master. His queen had been excited by those words. Ka'tar had actually felt ill. He had always accepted his duty and the privilege of being a First Prime to a queen, but he had never seen a joining before and those memories made him want to question whether it was correct to force someone to become a host or not. 

The Tau'ri were dirty, filthy slaves...or so he had been taught. They were only bred to serve their masters. They felt nothing because they were slaves and slaves were property. When he had heard the young Tau'ri scream and had seen his outright defiance as he faced off with Isis all of Ka'tar's past beliefs were destroyed in one fell swoop. If the Tau'ri truly did not feel anything he would not have screamed so loudly when he was forcefully taken as a host. Also, if Daniel Jackson was truly a slave, just property, then his queen would not have become so enamored, so obsessed with the young man. He was sure many of his past beliefs were actually false. He was also beginning to question whether those who called themselves gods were actually deities. 

Ka'tar had actually been the one to inform Jackson's friends of his fate. He had also made it a bit easier for Jackson's team to escape Isis' stronghold. He found himself hoping that some day the friends of the Tau'ri Daniel Jackson could help free the man from his forced indentured servitude to his master Anubis. He respected Daniel Jackson's spirit and his resistance. He did not see spirit in many Tau'ri and what he had glimpsed in such a young man had quickly made him actually feel some respect for the Tau'ri race. Ka'tar felt extremely guilty knowing that because of him Jackson was now a prisoner of Anubis. He regretted not defending the man all those months ago, but nothing could change the past. 

 

* * * * * *

 

Anubis arose the next morning checking on his host. His host was still deep asleep. Anubis decided to leave the man rest. Daniel was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Anubis was very worried about him. Experiencing another's pain could really zap strength out of someone. He knew that Daniel was, indeed, a very strong Tau'ri but even the strongest Tau'ri would grow tired and weary after experiencing the senseless suffering of another. 

Anubis left his host rest deciding to reach out for the Daniel Jackson of this reality. He briefly touched the man's mind discovering Daniel was awake and in pain. He questioned, _"Are you all right, young one?"_

Anubis heard the faintest reply echo back to him, _"Yes, just in some pain."_

Anubis became even more worried for Daniel. He didn't sound like he was doing very well. Anubis silently prayed that SG-1 would find their missing teammate soon. He knew that Daniel's time was short. He knew how Daniel's abduction would end. What he didn't know was exactly how long the man had left. He sensed Daniel's time was very limited, but he wasn't sure just how limited. 

He questioned, _"Have you any idea where you may be?"_

 _"No. An old warehouse but I have no idea where. They have a Stargate here. I'm sure of it,"_ came Daniel's hoarse, pain-filled reply. 

Anubis unconsciously flinched as he heard the obvious indication of distress in the young man. He pressed on for more answers hoping that Doctor Jackson could give him the answers he was seeking but doubting Daniel knew much of where he was being held. He found it a bit odd that Daniel said the ones now holding him had a Stargate. How was that possible? He was told there was only one Stargate on Earth and that was the one at this facility. Doctor Jackson was telling him otherwise. Anubis knew that this newest information was important so he questioned, _"Have you seen it?"_

_"No, but the only way they could have found me was to be on PQR-189 when I arrived. If I didn't show up at the SGC they had to use another Stargate."_

_"Will that help us?"_

Anubis found himself hoping it would. They had to find Doctor Jackson soon. They just had to. He focused on Daniel's voice as he suggested, _"Talk to Sam Carter. She'll know what to look for."_

_"I will do as you say. Now you should rest, young one. They will be back for you shortly. I am sure."_

Anubis didn't hear a reply and hoped that Doctor Jackson took his advice. It was very obvious that Doctor Jackson was growing weaker already. The man had only been gone for a few days and already he was sounding weaker. Anubis knew that Daniel's captors have been denying him food and giving him only limited water to sustain him. He could tell when he touched the man's mind that his health was growing worse, as well. Daniel Jackson was still very strong but his captors were attempting to keep him more docile, more controllable, by denying him the things that he needed to sustain himself. If his captors continued to deny Daniel food and restrict his water intake then Daniel would only grow weaker. If they continued to beat him while depriving him of the nourishment and liquids he so needed then Daniel would soon be too weak to even defend himself. Anubis had to do all that he could in the short time he and his host had remaining to locate Doctor Jackson. He only hoped that the newest information would help him to accomplish just that. Doctor Jackson told him to speak with Major Carter, so he decided to search for her. 

Anubis decided to check Major Carter's lab first. He approached her lab knocking on the door. He could hear her distinct voice inviting him in. He had found her. This, at least, was a good thing. He was positive that Major Carter could help locate Doctor Jackson. The sooner he told her what he now knew the better the chances would be to recover Doctor Jackson before time ran out. 

Sam Carter looked up at Anubis as he entered her lab and smiled at him. She still found it odd to look at this man, who was identical to Daniel, and know that he was an alternate version of her missing friend. She had found herself several times catching her breath as she felt certain that Daniel was no longer in danger only to remind herself that this was not their Daniel. 

She watched him as he slowly made his way over to her. She could tell that something was on his mind and quickly spoke, "Good morning, Daniel." 

"Actually my host is still deep asleep." 

Sam jumped at the Goa'uld voice now eliciting from her friend. She had to admit that hearing Anubis speaking from Daniel's double bothered her some. She had a very hard time even comprehending the idea of Daniel being a host to a Tok'ra. In her mind the idea just didn't feel right. She shook her head realizing that her mind was straying instead of focusing. She quickly regained her focus apologizing for not realizing Anubis was speaking instead of his host, "Oh, sorry Anubis. How can I help you?" 

"You are a scientist." 

"Yes, an astrophysicist actually. Why?" 

"Daniel's wife is a medical doctor..." 

Daniel's wife? Sam knew that he was speaking of her alternate. She shook her head as she still had a hard time viewing Daniel as her husband. It was just an odd idea but in this man's reality it was fact. She focused on Anubis asking, "How may I help you?" 

"Do you...do you believe in such things as telepathy, Major Carter?" 

Mental telepathy? Okay, so where on Earth did that question come from? Sam looked at Anubis a bit puzzled. Where was he going with this line of questioning? She quickly responded, "Well yes...I've seen you, him, experience what my Daniel is experiencing..." 

"That is empathy. Do you believe in the ability to talk to another over great distances?" 

"Yes, I suppose it's possible...why?" 

"Because Daniel Jackson is in need of some assistance." 

"What?" 

Now she was really confused. How did they jump from her belief of the possibility of psychic abilities to Daniel being in need of assistance? 

Anubis interrupted her thoughts, "He told me to inform you that they have a Stargate." 

"He told you? You've been communicating with our Daniel?" 

Okay, now this was getting really strange. Daniel told him that they had a Stargate? Could that even be possible? Was it possible that Daniel could hear Anubis and speak with him from where he was being held? 

Years ago she would've thought the man crazy for even suggesting such a thing but now she sensed that what Anubis was saying was, indeed, true. If she felt so certain that Anubis has been communicating with Daniel telepathically then it had to be true. She looked up at Anubis when he spoke again, "Yes I have." 

Yes he has? What was Anubis talking about? Oh, right communicating with Daniel telepathically. Sam could only think of one thing to say, "Wow...for how long?" 

"Only a few days." 

"Only a few days?" 

Anubis has been talking to Daniel for a few days? She found that she was comforted by that information. At least Daniel hasn't had to face his captivity alone. Thank God for small favors. She glanced at Anubis as he continued, "Yes. I had never expected him to hear me or respond...I...I reached out to him while he was in our world. I wanted him to talk some sense into a very stubborn Colonel." 

"Why?" 

"Because he would not listen to Daniel Jackson's explanation of what has happened to my host. He... In my world...in my host's world they have never actually met the Tok'ra and do not know of our existence. Colonel O'Neill would rather shoot first and ask questions later...as you Tau'ri would say." 

"Yes." 

"He plans to separate my host and I. He is afraid I am a Goa'uld and does not understand our connection. Daniel Jackson tried to explain it to him...I reached out to him not expecting a reaction. Daniel Jackson heard me." 

"And he told you he was sure there is another Stargate?" 

"Yes. He said that the only way they could have brought him here from PQR-189 is if they had their own Stargate." 

"He's right! Why didn't I think of that? I should have known. If he returned here it would be through our Stargate unless that other Stargate is being used again...Maybourne, shit! It has to be! I need to talk to the Colonel about this... Did he tell you anything else?" 

“Just that he is in a warehouse of some sort. Major Carter, they keep him in a room and only take him out when they want to coerce him into cooperation." 

Sam didn't like how Anubis worded that last comment. They keep him in a locked room and take him out just to coerce him? She shivered as her thoughts strayed to the many possible ways Daniel's captives could be using to coerce him into cooperating. She didn't like any of the ideas that entered her mind. God, she hoped this news would help find Daniel. She noticed that Anubis was looking at her expectantly and said, "We'll find him. I know we will, especially now with the knowledge of the second Stargate. Now I can at least triangulate his location to a particular area. It won't tell me an exact location of the gate itself but it will give us a huge area within its vicinity. We'll, at least, be able to know in what area to focus our search." 

"Do you know what you are doing?" 

"Yes." 

"But..." 

"There was a mission a few years ago...Colonel O'Neill and I were separated from Daniel and Teal'c. What had happened was that we, the Colonel and I, came through a second Stargate here on Earth. They thought the gate had malfunctioned and sent us to a completely different planet. The wormhole broke down shortly after Daniel and Teal'c exited then it reformed. Later, I tried to reestablish a connection not realizing that the Colonel and I were on Earth, just at a different gate. The wormhole tried to engage. Daniel noticed the room shake in response and remembered that when the gate, our gate, was first used it was very shaky. Everything would shake so we built in stabilizers to keep it from rattling upon activation. Daniel came to the conclusion that another gate on Earth had been used and focused a seismograph on the Earth's surface. He found the second gate. We were rescued." 

"So will this help him?" 

"We can at least focus on a certain area. Right now we don't know where to even begin to look for Daniel but by doing this we can at least narrow our search down considerably. Then we'll have to focus on warehouses, old and abandoned warehouses." 

"Daniel Jackson has rarely been led out of his cell and when he is he is only taken to another room. The chances of him seeing anything else that will help us is slim to..." 

"I know." 

"So how will you...?" 

"We'll search every damned warehouse in the vicinity if we have to!" 

Anubis found that he liked this Samantha Carter almost as much as he liked Samantha Jackson. She, like her double, had strength and determination. He felt certain that Major Carter would be able to find Daniel. If anyone could locate him Samantha Carter could. He felt a little bit better knowing that she was working on locating him. 

 

* * * *

 

Daniel Jackson awoke to a loud bang. He tried to remember where he was and groaned as his sudden movement sent new pain eliciting throughout his sore, abused body. Where the hell was he? 

He could feel the coldness of the wall he was now leaning against seeping into his bones. He also could feel the stiffness and stinging still present in his back. As he focused on his back he remembered the cell; he was still in the damned cell! 

Daniel opened his eyes focusing on the entrance to his prison searching for the source of that loud bang. He saw the man who gave him some water the previous day. The man was watching him from his vantage point, and he could swear that he saw the slightest bit of sympathy in the stranger’s gaze. He wondered why the man was again visiting him. What did he want now? 

As Daniel focused on him more intently he noticed that the man held another glass of water in his hands. Water? God was he ever thirsty. His throat felt so dry and parched, and he noticed that he developed a nagging cough. The cough wasn’t too bad yet but it would only become worse the longer he was denied liquids. He watched the man with apprehension, unsure as to why he was visiting. Would the man give him the water or would he just use the water to taunt him? Daniel hoped his captors wouldn't resort to taunting him with food and water to get his cooperation. 

He watched as the man approached him, nearly sighing in relief when the man lowered his voice saying, "I'm sorry I woke you. I brought water. You must drink it or..." 

“I know." 

Daniel released the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He thought for sure that this stranger would taunt him with the water knowing that he so desperately desired it. Instead, the man handed it to him. Daniel slowly raised the glass to his lips afraid that at any moment the glass would be knocked from his hands and its precious contents spilled all over the floor. He remembered Jack telling him of some of the various methods of torture a person may use to obtain cooperation. Among those methods was starving and dehydrating a person then tormenting them by showing them food or water and then getting rid of it. He unconsciously shivered at the thought before starting to drink the water that he so desperately craved. 

The man watched as the young scientist drank the water. He noticed how Doctor Jackson stared at him uncertainly. The man obviously expected him to deny him water. He didn't blame the young archaeologist for being so suspicious. Obviously the man had an idea of what could happen when one becomes a prisoner of value who refuses to cooperate. He felt guilt swamp him at the young scientist's predicament. If only Murray hadn't of spotted the man on that planet then Doctor Jackson would never have ended up in this predicament in the first place. He could only shake his head and say, "I'm sorry..." 

Daniel glanced up at him a little confused. Why was the man apologizing to him? What was going on? Who was this guy? 

Daniel decided not to worry about it asking, "What's your name?" 

The man before him jumped then stuttered, "Wh...why?" 

Okay, to say that the one before him was paranoid was a bit of an understatement. The man was very nervous and anxious. Daniel had a feeling that this guy was an unwilling participant in his abduction. If that was the case then Daniel could have found his one ally in this damned prison. He needed to keep his eye on the man and maybe, just maybe, the man would eventually help him. 

Daniel decided not to get too sure of his assessment. After all, he could be totally wrong and if he was wrong and said the wrong thing to this man then his predicament could definitely get a lot worse. He shook his head saying, "Never mind. Forget I asked." 

The man surprised him as he muttered, "Paul." 

"Paul?" 

Paul? So he finally had a name. Well, that at least was something. He glanced at the man as the man replied, "Yes." 

"Oh." 

"Doctor Jackson, I must go now. You had better get some rest. Levinson isn't done with you yet. He needs you, so he will soon send for you again." 

"Great." 

The man then quickly turned and left the room. Daniel thought of what...Paul had said. Levinson isn't done with him yet...Levinson? Shit, the guy had just given him a huge clue as to who now held him. Levinson, but how did that help him? Well, at least he could put a name with a face. Levinson? Interesting. Did the man intentionally say that name? Was he right in suspecting that the man only wanted to help him? He would have to wait and see what happened. He couldn't trust the man. For all he knew the man was toying with him to see if he would be easy to persuade. Daniel knew he would have to watch himself around this guy and around everyone else while he was here. If he wasn't careful he could end up in a worse predicament. One thing Jack had taught him was to never underestimate your captors and expect them to try anything...ANYTHING to gain your trust. If you trusted your captors then you were a lot easier to control and a lot easier to use. Daniel found himself smiling as he thought of how impressed Jack would be to learn that Daniel had actually paid attention to most of his lessons. 

Daniel shifted to get more comfortable, if that was even possible in his present situation. He gasped as he bumped the wall with his back and nearly cried out as fire lanced up across it. Damn it, his back hurt like hell! He waited for the sudden resurgence of pain to end then started thinking of how the hell he was going to get out of this damned prison. He closed his eyes against the pain in his body focusing on clearing his mind. He nearly jumped in shock when Anubis' voice connected with him, _"It is becoming too dangerous for us here, Daniel. We must soon return to our reality. I am sorry."_

_"I understand. Thank you for your help."_

_"We will not forget you."_

_"Thanks. I won't forget you either."_

Then the air around him grew eerily silent. He felt a sudden calm sweep over and encompass him. He then drifted deeply asleep. 

 

* * * *

 

As Anubis continued to talk with Major Carter he felt the sudden effects of entropic cascade failure. He knew that his time here on this Earth was growing short quickly. He didn't have much time but he planned to stay as long as he was able. With the increase in frequency of the tremors and the time lapses between each decreasing Anubis knew that him and his host had only precious few hours left before they would have no choice but to depart this Earth. If they were to stay much longer they would both perish. 

Major Carter watched Anubis in concern and worry. She knew that something was wrong and knew the tremors were attacking him faster. She also knew that if he stayed here on this Earth much longer he would die. She didn't want to have to make Anubis leave this Earth but had a feeling that it could very well come down to that. She sensed that he wouldn't leave this reality until their Daniel was safely back at the SGC. Sam had a feeling that they wouldn't find Daniel for at least another day or two. She had a lot of tests to run and once she managed to successfully narrow down their field of search they would still have to scour those areas. Tracing the second Stargate only provided her with an area of focus it didn't provide her with an exact location of Daniel. 

Anubis silently waited for the tremors to pass trying to keep the sound of his pain from surfacing. He was very well aware that if his host and him suffered through any more of those intense tremors they could start causing physical harm to both of them. He hoped that wouldn't happen. He wasn't sure how many more tremors he and Daniel could handle before their strength would completely fail. As he looked up into the Major's eyes he knew that he wasn't fooling her. Major Carter knew that he didn't have much time. He looked into her worried face as she said, "You don't have much time. Staying here even now is dangerous. You have to go back." 

"We will when we are ready." 

"You'll die." 

"We will be fine." 

"I know that's not true. I've seen this before. It only gets worse. You can't stay in our world much longer. At the rate the tremors are attacking you'll both be dead by tomorrow morning. You can't do that." 

"You are right, Major Carter. The danger to us has increased, but Doctor Jackson..." 

"Wouldn't want you risking yourself, killing yourself to save him. Don't do that to him." 

"You are correct. We will depart shortly. Do not fear so, Major Carter." 

"I..." 

Jack O'Neill suddenly burst into her lab without asking permission first. He started saying, "Carter, I need...Oh hi. Didn't realize you had company. Sorry." 

"Colonel, they have to go back." 

“Excuse me?" responded Jack as he eyed up their visitor. Anubis wasn't looking too good. Jack became a bit worried that Daniel's and Anubis' time here on this Earth was growing very short. They would have to return to their own world soon or they would both perish. Jack looked up at Carter as she attempted to answer his inquiry, "To their world, Colonel. The tremors are coming faster now. If they don't depart soon then they will die." 

"How soon will...?" 

"I'm not sure. They may have eight hours. I don't know. Everything is happening so much faster now." 

"Faster?" 

"Yes. When my alternate was here she didn't feel the tremors until forty-eight hours passed. They are experiencing them much faster..." 

"Why?" 

"All I can think of is that there are two beings in one body and both of those beings are also here on Earth. Daniel is here and so is Anubis, only he resides in Cyrene..." 

Anubis watched the exchange between Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter then added to Carter's statement, "I would agree with Major Carter in her assessment. Daniel and I must depart this world shortly or we will be no more." 

"They may need some help to get to PQR-189...I believe that ring of stones has the ability to return them to their reality, Colonel." 

"I'll go with them. If I have to then I'll go with them to their world." 

"You can't!" 

"Why not?" 

“Because you'll face the same problem. Two of you in one reality." 

"I'll be fine for at least forty-eight hours, Major. We may not have a choice in the matter." 

Anubis looked from Major Carter to Colonel O'Neill then added, "He is right, Major Carter. Daniel and I are growing weaker the more we experience the tremors. We may need assistance to get to our SGC." 

"What if this doesn't work? What if I'm wrong about what those ring of rocks does? If I'm wrong, sir, then Anubis and Daniel..." 

Jack quickly spoke up, "You're not wrong, Carter. Stop second-guessing yourself. This will work." 

"Okay..." 

"I'm going to speak with Hammond and update him on what's happening. Have you figured out a way to locate Daniel yet?" 

“I think so...two Stargates." 

"What?" 

"Daniel was brought here some how. He had to be brought via Stargate. If ours was the only one..." 

"He would've showed up here, but..." Jack didn't like what Carter was suggesting. If there was a second Stargate that could only mean that someone was providing funding and support for it to be operational. Someone was housing a Stargate somewhere on Earth. Jack could only think of a few people who would want to get their hands on a Stargate and would actually begin to use it...The people who came to his mind were not the kind of people he would entrust a Stargate to. They had to locate the second Stargate and eliminate it. The people who had the second Stargate were also people Jack would never place Daniel with. Those who held Daniel were people you didn't want to mess with. He knew that with this new knowledge of a second Stargate that Daniel was in a hell of a lot more danger than originally suspected… 

Carter's voice interrupted Jack's train of thought, "Either the Russian Stargate is active again or the one on Thor's ship wasn't destroyed." 

"You've got to be kidding Major. We watched that iris being sealed on the Russian Stargate and as for the one on Thor's ship..." 

"Do you have another explanation, Colonel?" 

"Well...not at the moment, but I'm thinking." 

"The only other possible explanation is that someone figured out how Orlan built that home made Stargate in my garage." 

"Simmons was involved in that case..." 

Shit! If Simmons was also involved in this abduction Daniel was in a hell of a lot of trouble! Daniel had told him of how the man had interrogated him regarding Sarah Gardner and the effects that alien influences could have had on Daniel's mindset. Simmons was targeting Jack's entire unit and the SGC. Jack had a feeling that Simmons either wanted General Hammond's job or wanted to destroy the Stargate Program completely. He didn't trust the man in the least and had very little doubt of the man's involvement in this whole mess. Jack looked at Carter as she continued, "Okay, so maybe they built their own. But all the evidence of what he used and how he made it was destroyed..." 

"But Simmons was involved..." 

"Shit. Well, there is our other explanation, Colonel." 

"Yeah but Simmons...? Do you think he's even smart enough to...?" 

Shit! What if Simmons did figure out how Orlan built that Stargate at Major Carter's house? He didn't think the man was smart enough to pull it off but Simmons had been keeping Carter's house under surveillance the entire time that Orlan was staying with her. Who's to say that he didn't know Orlan was building that gate and didn't take notes on the whole thing? He acted as surprised as everyone else when he saw the homemade Stargate in her garage but that could have all been for show. Jack hoped that isn't what happened. The last thing they needed was some crazy guy out there building his own gate and traveling to other planets. 

Sam's next comment served to put voice to his own personal thoughts on the whole thing, "Let's hope not." 

 

* * * *

 

Later... 

Daniel Jackson opened his eyes as the door to his cell opened again. It was the two thugs. He inwardly groaned. Oh great...time for round three...or was it round four now? Who knew…he had lost track of how many beatings he's suffered through already. He again found himself wondering if it was night or day and wondering just how much time had passed. Damn, he hated that almost more than anything. No concept of time whatsoever. He also knew that was just another way to wear him down. People's lives were built around a clock. They had certain times to get up, to go to work, to go to sleep, to eat...Life was built on time. People relied heavily on watches to help them keep track of things. Being denied a clock or a watch or even a window from which to view whether it was nighttime or daytime tended to drive people nuts. Daniel could really care less about what time it was. The thing that bothered him the most was being denied the simple assurance of when the sun was up and when it was set. He hated not knowing if it was day or night. 

Daniel found himself wincing as Lance started yanking him to his feet. The man's fingers were once again digging painfully into the already bruised flesh of Daniel's upper arms. Daniel kicked out at the man. He felt a momentary sense of satisfaction as he felt his foot impact with the man's midriff and heard the man's strangled cry of pain. He was damned tired of being pushed around! 

Daniel had little time to feel satisfied as he quickly found himself being grabbed by the other thug, James, and being slammed back first, none too gently, against the wall. Daniel tried to bite back his scream of pain but was unsuccessful as anguish ripped through his back from the violent impact. His bruised back protested very loudly to being rammed against the wall. He felt the dampness of unshed tears threatening to spill over in response to that sudden immense pain and denied them release. He'd be damned if he would let them see how much pain he was actually in! He clenched his eyes tightly shut in response to the renewed agony in his back. He then felt a brutal backhand suddenly connect with his left cheek. Pain seared up across the left side of his face and he felt his head snap violently to the right. He could feel the stinging burning impact from the strike. He also swore that he was seeing stars, momentarily. He could feel warm liquid dribbling out of his nose and knew that his nose was now bleeding. He attempted to regain his focus on his tormentor when he vaguely heard Lance demand, "Let me at him!" 

Daniel felt himself suddenly being released then quickly re-grabbed and re-slammed against the wall. He yelped as pain again traveled across his back. He clenched his eyes tightly shut against the renewed anguish now assaulting him and started to bite into his lower lip to keep from further voicing his pain. He heard Lance's voice much too close to him, "You are stupid to resist me, Doctor Jackson. I don't like you and my boss doesn't like you either. I could make your life a living hell if I wanted to and my boss wouldn't give a damn! I expect an apology for that strike." 

"You're crazy!" 

He expected an apology? Bullshit! Daniel would be damned if he was going to apologize for kicking the bloody bastard! The man was a total asshole! 

Daniel became aware of Lance gripping his upper arms even tighter and pushing him against the wall harder then needed. This man was most definitely pissed off. Daniel felt Lance release his right arm and momentarily wondered why. He didn't have long to wait for his answer as the man lashed out at him again. Daniel groaned as a painful backhand caught him across the other side of his face. He felt his head snap to the left in response. He also felt his entire body lurch to the left. 

Lance increased his already intense grip on Daniel's upper left arm causing a low whimper to elicit from between Daniel's slightly parted lips. The man continued, "Spiritedness will only get you killed, Doctor..." 

"How nice," Daniel snapped back in response. 

WHACK! Daniel felt another vicious backhand connect with his face and cursed. He could feel blood now running freely from both sides of his nose. Damn, what the hell was that for? Of course, he knew that was for his cockiness. Daniel glared coldly in the man's direction. The man ordered, "Apologize!" 

"For what? Didn't do anything." 

The man responded to Daniel's comment by driving an upper cut punch directly into Daniel's solar plexus. Daniel dropped fast and landed painfully onto his already battered knees. He groaned as he felt the impact of the strike and the hard floor digging into already cut up knees. He would have screamed if he still had any air left in his lungs to do so. Instead, he doubled over sharply coughing violently and gasping in huge gulps of air. He felt suddenly very nauseous. God, he wanted to throw up. He could taste the bitter bile in his throat and swallowed it back down. He now covered his aching stomach with his shackled hands. He faintly heard movement and could only groan as he felt a vicious blow being driven into his left side. Not one blow but several in rapid succession. The strikes drove into his side like a knife, penetrating tender flesh powerfully and deeply. He found himself wondering if the man was wearing steel-toed shoes because the kicks sure as hell felt that way. He had pissed this guy off and now he was paying the price. He tried to pull from the man to get away from the painful, cruel kicks now being directed into his side but had little success. 

He cried out repetitively as one kick after another assaulted his left side. Each blow to his side sent pain skirting across the length of his lower ribs and left him choking for air and desperate to regain his control back. Daniel thought for sure the assault on his lower left side was going to continue indefinitely. Finally, the uncontrolled kicking ceased but the pain laying in its wake was immense. Daniel's side felt raw and sore. He knew he would have deep dark bruises there come morning. Goddamn it but his side now hurt! Son of a bitch! He prayed none of his ribs had been cracked or broken from those brunt merciless kicks. His attention was drawn back to the man responsible for delivering those harsh kicks as he ordered, "Apologize!" 

Daniel managed to, at least, raise his head enough to glare sinisterly at the man standing above him and choked out, "Ne...Never." 

He screamed as the next kick drove into him so hard that he flew violently onto his right side. He lapsed into a fit of coughs, as a result, sure that he coughed up blood. He struggled to regain his breathing and regain his focus. He groaned as he felt himself strike the wall hard not realizing until it was too late that he had been so close to it. Shit, he was trapped! The man knelt down beside him then said, "So, Doctor Jackson, do you feel like apologizing to me now?" 

Daniel bit out in anger, “For what, you crazy bastard?" 

He was now holding his chained hands lightly over the new bruises in an effort to shield them from further abuse, glaring at the man before him coldly. 

Daniel saw rage fill Lance's face immediately after his response. He had little time to react as Lance lashed out at him grasping a huge lock of his short hair and yanking him upwards by it. He screamed in response to the painful grip in his hair. Agony sliced through his head and instantly he had a migraine. He clenched his eyes tightly shut against the pain preparing for the worst. God, but the grip in his hair hurt like hell! He couldn't react. He couldn't even speak as he became totally focused on the extreme pain now filling his entire body. His head began to throb intensely as the grip in his hair didn't ease up. He could feel himself becoming slightly dizzy and lightheaded. He wanted to beg for the man to release him but stubbornly refused to do so. He realized that he was breathing heavily and nearly gasped as each breath ignited the new painful bruising across the left side of his body. He swallowed hard biting back any protests he wanted to voice. He would not give this bastard the satisfaction of hearing his sounds of pain. 

Paul Jameson had been told that Lance and James went to retrieve Doctor Jackson, and he knew that he needed to get there quickly. As soon as Levinson told him where the two were Paul left. How long had they been alone with Jackson? He hated to think of the answer to that question. He knew that those two loved to induce pain on others and would definitely enjoy beating Jackson around a bit before taking him to their boss. 

As he entered the room, that was now serving as Jackson's cell, he paled at the scene before him. Jackson was laying on his right side, back against the wall, fresh blood running from his nose and mouth. His hands were gripped tightly over his stomach area, knees pulled up nearly to his chest as if he had been kicked in the gut, and Lance was yanking the man painfully upright by his hair. Shit! Lance was crazy! He had to stop this! He said, with more force behind his voice then he felt, "Lance, boss wants Jackson brought to him. Now!" 

That simple comment served to draw Lance's attention and had the desired effect as Lance released the young man's hair quickly ordering, "Get up!" 

Daniel clenched his eyes shut praying the pain in his head and body would soon end. He felt the grip in his hair being released and allowed himself to fall to the floor. Oh God, his head hurt so badly! He inhaled deeply silently thanking God that the man finally released him. He heard Lance's order and glanced at the man mentally replying to his order, 'Yeah, right after that beating. Shit, this guy is nuts!' 

Daniel knew there was no way in hell that he was getting to his feet on his own. No way in hell! He wasn't getting to his feet yet. He glanced up as the other thug dropped down beside him, looping his arm across Daniel's shoulders. Despite knowing that this man was also getting much enjoyment out of beating him Daniel found that he was still grateful for the help. He would be damned if he would bother to thank the man though. He was just as bad as Lance was. The only reason he offered to help Daniel to his feet was so his boss wouldn't get pissed. 

James moved to aid the young man helping a very shaky, bruised Jackson to his feet. The man was unsteady still holding his arms protectively over his stomach standing half hunched over. James didn't even seem to care that the man was wavering on his feet. God, how could these two beat a man and not feel anything, any type of remorse for doing so? They were sick! 

Jameson cursed mentally. The kid had obviously been slapped and kicked around a bit in the last few minutes. The kid was struggling to stay upright. Kid? Now where the hell did that come from? Jackson was at least thirty-four years old so why had he called the man a kid? He shook his head then looked at Jackson again. He watched as Lance grabbed him by his upper left arm and saw Jackson flinch in response. Then they were dragging him again. 

Daniel cursed. Damn it, but he was really tired of being dragged everywhere! He could fucking walk on his own! He yanked against the tight grips on his upper arms and was rewarded for his struggles with both grips intensifying. He bit back his cry of pain. Then he said in anger, "I can walk myself, you know!" 

Both men stopped and eyed the scientist up. James looked at Lance who nodded his head saying, "Fine. Go ahead." 

They both released him and Daniel nearly crumpled not realizing just how battered and weak he was. He glared at Lance who was sneering at him. Daniel hardened his resolve. He was damned if he'd allow these two thugs to intimidate him further and if he could still walk on his own he was damned if he'd allow them to drag him! He straightened up further then began to walk. 

James widened his eyes as Lance looked over at him. Lance merely shrugged and followed. Damn, if this scientist wasn't stubborn as hell! He quickly closed the distance between him and Jackson knowing that if they came in behind Jackson then Levinson wouldn't be too happy. 

As Daniel entered the room he saw the man, Levinson, looking at him. The man seemed a bit surprised that Daniel was unaided. He had watched the monitor as Lance enjoyed sucker punching Jackson then kicking him repetitively in the side. He knew the man before him had to be in immense pain. After all, that beating did just take place several minutes ago. He noticed that this man had will power, strength and determination. He found that a small part of himself actually respected Jackson, a very small part of himself. 

Jackson was the first to speak, which surprised Levinson as well, "I don't know why you even bother. The answer is no and it will remain no. I refuse to translate for you, and I refuse to contact anyone for you. No. You can do whatever you want to me, Levinson, but it won't work." 

Levinson was very surprised when Jackson said his name but his face remained devoid of all emotion. A new voice arose from behind Daniel. One that Daniel recognized, "That really is a shame, Doctor Jackson. I would hate to have to order my men to resort to whatever means necessary to procure your cooperation." 

Daniel turned glaring icily at the man. He spoke evenly, "Colonel Maybourne. I should have known." 

"I was so hoping that you would willingly cooperate. Now we may have to resort to other means. My men have been going easy on you. Maybe it's time they stopped. Maybe they need to be harsher with you... Do you have any idea how many bones are in the human body, Doctor Jackson? Oh, what was I thinking? Of course you know. You're a doctor, Doctor. If I give the order to my men to get your help any way possible expect some broken bones. I need your mind, your eyes and your hands...well, one hand. I don't need anything else. I suggest you cooperate with me or things will become very bad for you very quickly." 

“I won't translate for you." 

"All right then contact someone who will...or someone who already knows how this stuff works." 

"Right, like who?" 

Daniel already knew where Maybourne was going with that statement. He just wanted the man to say it aloud. Maybourne didn't disappoint him, "The Asgard..." 

"Sorry, they contact us. Remember?" 

"The Tollan." 

"Same." 

"The Nox." 

"Can't even gate to that planet any more. Sorry, Maybourne." 

"The Tok'ra." 

"No." 

"Doctor Jackson, let me tell you why I need their help. Perhaps my reasons may persuade you." 

"I very much doubt that anything you have to say would be all that important, Maybourne." 

Daniel watched as the man's jaw clenched and Maybourne glared icily in his direction. Maybourne was one person Daniel did not like. The man had very little redeeming qualities, if any. No, Maybourne was a snake. He was the kind of person who didn't give a damn about basic human rights. His only concern was making it up the chain of command and the military ranks as quickly as possible, using whatever means possible. Maybourne would probably even be willing to sell his soul to the devil if the offer came with a guarantee that he'd be rewarded. Maybourne was a stupid fool. He didn't care about anything or anybody. Maybourne was a complete jerk. He was willing to imprison a whole race of people simply because they had some powers the government wanted to exploit. 

He still remembered the incident with the Tollan. Maybourne had planned to do just that to them. He tried to justify it by saying it was his duty. He had argued with Maybourne that they were people not possessions. Daniel had been so outraged that the man would even dare suggest locking them away 'for their own safety.' Bullshit! He had been very glad that his team backed him up on that argument. Jack, Sam and Teal'c were all as enraged as he was when Maybourne had made that statement. Daniel had felt exhilarated when he watched Lya emerge from the Stargate and made the Tollan invisible so that they could safely escape the planet. Daniel had known that day he had made himself an enemy. Maybourne had to return to his superiors empty-handed all because of some civilian who willingly broke the law to help the Tollan flee Earth. He knew that day that he had made an enemy. He glared at Maybourne then said, "Why even bother, Maybourne? Why didn't you just stay retired?" 

"Retirement is rather boring, Doctor Jackson. I needed something to keep me busy..." 

"So you rebuilt your renegade teams so they could steal from and exploit others?" 

"I did it for Earth, Doctor Jackson. You should be more then willing to help us. We are finding ways to eliminate the threat of the Goa'uld. You should be glad we're doing something about that threat." 

"By exploiting people? By stealing from people? Do you remember the last time someone decided they wanted a...souvenir, Maybourne? It nearly destroyed another world and would have destroyed ours if we hadn't managed to get the damned thing back! What you're doing is wrong Maybourne, and it will blow up in your face! You're messing with things you know absolutely nothing about!" 

"That's why we need you, Doctor Jackson. Perhaps after you have a look at what we want translated then you'll consider..." 

"No, I won't consider anything! I won't do it!" 

Maybourne nodded towards Levinson. He spoke, "Ayanna, could you retrieve the artifact that I wanted Doctor Jackson to have a look at?" 

"Yes." 

It was then that Daniel took notice to the woman with the long blond hair. She had been standing directly behind Levinson, which is why Daniel hadn't seen her until now. He wondered how she fit into all of this. Who was she and why was she working for a man like Maybourne? He could only shake his head wondering how Maybourne ever managed to get so many people working for him. 

He noticed the woman reenter with what appeared to be a canopic jar. Daniel stared at it remembering, all too well, Osiris. Two canopic jars had been lost in a shipment of Egyptian artifacts years ago when the ship sank in the ocean. The crates had been recently rescued. With that shipment was two jars with Goa'uld symbols on them. It was discovered later that the jars served as a containment vessel for two Goa'uld symbiotes. One was Isis, who died when the seal of her jar was broken in transport. She was perfectly preserved for being contained in an artifact that was over thousands of years old. The other jar held Osiris. Unfortunately, Osiris had been let out of his jar accidentally and found himself a host. The host was Daniel's old friend Sarah Gardner. 

Daniel was so focused on that jar that he had failed to see the woman leave the room and return again. This time she returned holding a tablet of stone in her arms. He heard Levinson address him, "Doctor Jackson, do come closer." 

"No." 

He had no choice but to cooperate as he was quickly seized on either side by the two thugs who brought him here. Damn, he hadn't even heard those thugs approach because he had been focused on that jar. He was dragged to the desk and glanced down at the objects, now lying on the desk, briefly. Daniel then looked back up at the man saying, "A jar and a tablet? Anyone can translate these." 

"Not when they're written in Goa'uld, Doctor Jackson." 

Daniel couldn't resist glancing at them and as he saw the symbols on the tablet he read the first line mentally. That first line was enough to tell him that he wasn't about to translate this. Levinson questioned, "So what do you say?" 

"I say both of these objects need to go back to where they came from." 

"Why?" 

"They're cursed. Are you a superstitious person by chance?" 

Levinson looked at the man before him and smiled at him, but no warmth was in that smile or those piercing eyes. Daniel continued, "I won't translate a word of this." 

"Then give me the Stargate address of the Tok'ra home base." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Come now Doctor Jackson, I've done my research. You and your team spent a lot of time earlier this year relocating them to their new home base. I want that address." 

"I don't know it." 

"Really? I suppose you don't know the address of the Tollan home world either then?" 

“No. Sorry." 

"Did I ever tell you how much I despise liars, Doctor Jackson?" 

"No." 

"Don't lie to me. You were at that planet recently. You helped free that Abydonian boy from his Goa'uld." 

Daniel watched the man wondering where he was getting his information. He wondered if there was an inside leak at the SGC. He hated to think that there might be but how else could he explain the knowledge this man seemed to possess regarding several missions? 

Levinson continued, "Your choices are very simple here, Jackson. Either translate these artifacts or tell us those addresses...or contact those races for us." 

"No." 

"You should really reconsider your choices here, Doctor. You have been treated well thus far. If you continue to refuse to give me information I want that will quickly change." 

"No." 

"I see. You would rather suffer longer at the hands of Lance and James. Both are skilled interrogators I assure you. What will your choice be?" 

"No." 

"Lance, James please escort the good doctor to his room. Make sure he learns what happens to those who refuse to cooperate. Better yet leave him strung up by his wrists a few days. Maybe that will...persuade him to see the light." 

Daniel glared sinisterly at the man cursing as the two thugs started dragging him by his arms again. This time, however, Daniel didn't protest. He could feel his strength quickly falter as the pain in his abused body seemed to intensify and become worse. He kept all evidence of his pain from ever reaching his face. God, he hurt like hell and knew another onslaught of...interrogation was coming, and this time it would be so much worse. 

Daniel was so focused on keeping from voicing his pain that he hadn't realized they were now at the room he had been in earlier. He was dragged to the center of the room and they unshackled his wrists preparing to re-shackle them above his head. Daniel fought back but since he was already worn down from lack of food, the previous beatings and limited water intake the two thugs got the upper hand rather quickly as Lance drove a kick, a very brutal well-aimed kick to Daniel's gut. Daniel screamed loudly as he felt severe pain stab at him as a result of the kick; he screamed so loud that even the thugs failed to hear the loud cracking snap as the first bone in Daniel's body was broken...a rib, a lower rib on his right side. Daniel nearly collapsed in response to the overwhelming pain the now broken rib treated him to. The two thugs quickly overpowered him as the kick drove him to the floor sending him crashing to his knees yet again and making him automatically double, folding in on himself trying to shield and protect his already badly bruised stomach and side. 

Daniel wanted to retch. He felt bile rising in the back of his throat, threatening to exit his mouth. He struggled to pull air into his lungs wincing each time a simple breath would cause stabbing pain to arch up across his chest. He knew that wasn't a very encouraging sign. He became suddenly aware that something was most likely now broken in his chest, no doubt one of his lower ribs. He groaned as he was pulled brutally to his feet. He attempted to struggle yet again, but the pain in his gut kept him rather docile. He could feel his shirt being yanked off of him suddenly and he groaned as his left arm was yanked, none too gently, above his head and a cold metal cuff was slapped onto his wrist. He winced as the metal cuff seemed to magically find the sore cuts and bruises on his wrist from the last time he was secured in this room. He felt his other arm being jerked above his head and similarly secured in place. Daniel heard the thug behind him saying, "I would suggest you close your eyes, Doctor Jackson." 

Daniel was a bit confused by that until cloth fell across his eyes. Shit, a blindfold! Damn it, they were blindfolding him now! He mentally groaned as the blindfold was secured tightly across his eyes. His sight was now taken from him. He knew that this was just another method of interrogation. Cut off a person's vision to wear down their defenses quicker. The bastards! Daniel could honestly say he wasn't too thrilled to now be blindfolded, but he would still be damned if he would work for Maybourne. Maybourne, the bastard! 

Daniel listened as the door to the room opened. He could hear someone's footsteps receding down the hallway. He knew for sure that they weren't just going to let him be without beating him around a bit. Both of these men seemed to get some kind of sick, twisted, demented thrill out of harming another. They were the kinds of men who enjoyed inducing pain on others. They were the kind of men who loved, and craved, the power that beating another would give them. He felt ill. It had taken him quite a long time to accept the fact that there were people out in the world who enjoyed hurting others. Daniel believed that all humans were good. He believed that even the evilest person still had an ounce of good in themselves somewhere. He had known that such people existed, those who induced pain on others just because it thrilled them to do so. Those who craved power and could only feel that power when they abused another. He knew that there were far too many of those people out there in the world today. Far too many... 

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he heard the door again open. His tormentors had returned. The beating was about to begin. Daniel found that he wasn't too fond of the not knowing. When one was blindfolded one had no way of knowing what was coming. They just knew a strike of some sort would occur...sometime. When you were blindfolded you had no idea what implement would be used to induce the hurting. Daniel found that he would much rather have his sight back. His imagination was running wild. He had a very vivid imagination. His imagination was pulling up some rather scary things right now so Daniel decided it was time to fill his mind with something a lot more pleasant, like his wife or Jack or Sam or Teal'c. Much better to think of his friends and loved ones then what the hell these two clowns had prepared for him. He already hurt everywhere practically. When would they realize he wouldn't cooperate no matter what? Too many lives at stake here on Earth as well as out there... 

Daniel gasped, hissing loudly as he felt the implement of torture encounter his flesh for the first time. He would've screamed if he hadn't been so distracted. Thank God for small favors. One thing you did not want to do is give people like these two bastards any indication that the strikes hurt like hell. If he screamed in the presence of these two it might have the opposite effect. They might beat him longer and harsher just because they could sense their control over their victim when that victim verbalized pain. Daniel didn't want to give them the satisfaction. He vowed to hold back from screaming as long as he could. 

Daniel heard the implement of his torture again slicing at the air to come crashing down across his already badly bruised back. Daniel nearly did scream that time. He could feel it digging and biting mercilessly into his flesh. He knew, was sure, what was being used on him now...a corded whip. It had to be a whip. He felt nauseous just thinking of the whip. He could feel two deep cuts in his back. The cuts crisscrossed one another creating an "X" shaped pattern across his already battered back. He could feel his blood spilling over the lashes, running down over his back, the scarlet red of his blood intermingling over top the crude dark bruising across his flesh already. He was sure the image was quite grotesque. He tried to think of more pleasant things. He nearly cried out as the whip again sought his back out. He could feel the lash filleting his skin, succeeding in opening raw flesh to the air. The newest gash across his back burned and seared as the cold air of his cell struck it. God, the pain was intense and he had only been lashed three times so far. His tormentors were far from over. 

Daniel clenched his eyes shut tightly trying to call up some inner calm. He drew his body taut as he heard the whip hissing in the air in preparation for yet another agonizing strike. He tensed his body then gripped the chain that the shackles securing his wrists hung from. He waited knowing the strike would soon come. He could hear the whip slicing the quiet air as it sought to destroy his back. He felt the next lash come crashing down across the center of his back. He jumped that time as a jolt of pain, like an electrical current, flew through his entire body. He could feel the lash digging and slicing into the tender flesh of his back showing no mercy as it successfully split his skin open nearly to the bone. He knew that if it weren’t for the shackles he was now dangling from that he would have fallen directly to the floor. His back was alive with pain now. His bruises were throbbing again and now the four new lacerations across his back burned and seared. He clenched his eyes tightly shut, swallowing hard. God, how many more strikes were left before these bastards were finished? The answer that came back to him was not very encouraging...too damned many! 

He felt anger and rage towards his captors. He found out, rather quickly, that he despised the damned blindfold that now temporarily stole his sight, but no matter how he hated it he would not help them. He refused to help them. They would find out the hard way and their beatings would probably only get worse, more careless, as Daniel denied them what they wanted. He could die here; God, he hoped not. What a way to go...beaten to death, slowly. Daniel started shivering and it wasn't due to the temperature of the room either. He mentally yelled at himself for thinking so negatively. It's only been a few days. He could do this. Hold out until he was either rescued or he got his chance to escape. Of course, with the consistency of the beatings each day...and he was sure he was beaten at least once each day, him escaping on his own could be a problem. He probably wouldn't get too far if he tried. He was already weaker than he had been upon arrival. Dehydration and starvation were quick to zap strength, add in being beaten every damn day and that made for a pretty weak person. Physical weakness wasn't good, but if Daniel had his mental strengths that was all he needed. He could not tell them anything because the risks were just too high, which meant that even if he knew the beatings were quickly adding up to his death...he'd die. He would die to protect all those people out there. It was a small price to pay to save worlds...a very small price to pay. 

Daniel inhaled shakily as the greedy whip lay into his back yet again pulling crimson blood quickly to the surface and sending it in a rush, like a river, down across previous lashes and bruises. The pain was sheer agony. He tensed up again clenching the chains holding him prisoner. The chain was like a lifeline; it was the only thing keeping Daniel on his feet. He felt the next strike drive into him and send him flying rapidly downwards. He nearly screamed as the shackles securing his wrists jerked his body to a sudden, jarring halt. He gasped as they tightened up in response to that sudden stop. He could feel the metal slice right into his wrists, digging at them and mercilessly tearing open more flesh. He felt warm blood trailing down across his arms from his chained wrists and knew that the shackles had pierced flesh. He made himself focus on getting to his feet once again. Daniel was stubborn and forced himself back to his feet. He would remain standing until the brutal whipping drove him to the point where standing was no longer an option. As the lash bit into his back again Daniel gasped shakily feeling tears of pain threaten to move past his closed eyelids. Damn it but his back was now on fire! The pain was enough to take his breath away. Daniel had never before felt anything so agonizing in his life...Well, except maybe when he was almost murdered by that damned hand device that Klorel had used on him on Apophis' ship. He had been sure that day that he would die...again. He was positive he was on the verge when Jack was forced to make one of the hardest choices in his life to save Daniel. Shoot one friend to save another. Jack had shot and killed Skaara that day to save Daniel's life. It was Klorel who wanted to murder Daniel not Skaara and the Goa'uld had nearly succeeded in doing so. Skaara had been returned to health as Klorel's guards collected their fallen lord and placed him in the sarcophagus to heal... 

Daniel yelped that time. He actually yelped as the sudden strike across his back ended his thoughts right then and there leaving him open to feel every individual lash. The distraction tactic worked, as long as you could ignore the pain, but some strikes were just too painful to ignore. He realized his tormentor was asking him something and had a feeling this wasn't the first time. His failure to respond is what made that last strike so harsh and biting. Daniel tried to focus. The pain in his back was almost overwhelming. He desperately tried to stay alert and focused but was quickly losing that particular battle. His back felt raw, torn and jagged. The lashing successfully helped to make Daniel's back even more sensitive than before. He suddenly realized that his legs were no longer holding his body upright. He was hanging by the chains imprisoning his wrists. He could feel the shackles digging into the tender flesh of his wrists like a knife, chafing and abrading his tender skin harshly. Daniel's hands were also beginning to go numb. He tried to force his legs back under him and was rewarded with another very painful lash for his efforts. He could tell that strike wasn't as controlled as the rest. The pain sliced at him as the new gash on his flesh bled and burned in response to the painful hit. He was also sent back down towards the floor. He groaned as he felt the shackles imprisoning his wrists digging deeper into his flesh, scraping them raw, causing more blood to continue rolling down his arms to create long crimson tracks in its wake. He vaguely heard Lance demand, "Are you willing to cooperate yet, Doctor Jackson? Answer me." 

Daniel didn't respond again and tensed immensely as another vicious strike drove into his already severely beaten back. He groaned as he could feel the whip carve a path of raw filleted flesh from his right shoulder to his lower left hip crisscrossing over the other lashes. He heard the question again and responded with a quick no. His tormentor drove into him after that bringing the whip down across Daniel's back repetitively making each strike bitingly painful. Daniel felt his tight rein of control begin to slip as the whip sought out his back again and again turning previously unmarred flesh into ribbons and drawing blood to the surface. He could feel the blood rolling off of his back now. His back felt as if it were no longer solid flesh but raw strips of bleeding skin. He desperately tried to hold onto the chains he was dangling from but could feel his body giving in to the effects of such a vicious beating. His shoulder blades were starting to ache in response to the strain, as well. He felt his head drift forward and realized his feet no longer held him upright. He didn't even bother to hold himself upright any longer knowing it was a useless battle. He wanted to scream out in anguish as he felt the shackles on his wrists tearing and gouging into previous cuts and bruises. His shoulders and arms were starting to ache persistently from the sudden stress being placed on them. Daniel tried to count the lashes but quickly lost track of how many were delivered to his back so far. As the whip continued to dig greedily into his already badly damaged flesh he found even clear thought wasn't possible. His whole world quickly became one full of pain and anguish. Where he was cruelly tormented and tortured for his refusal to cooperate. His back felt raw and exposed as skin was continually carved and sliced into. Daniel prayed the lashing wouldn't scar. The last thing he wanted was to have a very scarred back from the brutal lashing he was now being forced to endure. Daniel felt himself growing increasingly more lightheaded. He was sure that he would pass out soon. He found that he hated the sound of that whip striking flesh and wanted the lashing to quickly end. How many lashes did it take to kill someone? Daniel didn't have an answer to that question and found that he was actually curious as to what the answer was. He was sure that he had been lashed over thirty times now but if that were the case then shouldn't he be dead by now? Daniel found that he suddenly wanted to beg for the lashing to stop, but he refused to give in. He would not let them win. He refused to let them win so he kept his mouth shut and tried to focus on something, anything other than what the hell that whip was doing to his back. 

Daniel felt his strength quickly abandoning him. He felt the blackness engulf him then and was prepared to willingly accept it. Daniel felt all the strength and energy go out of his body. He felt his hands release the tight grip it held on the chain and felt his legs crumple further under him. He didn't care that he was now just hanging from shackles. He knew he had no strength to support his body. The lashing had cruelly zapped his energy, quickly depleting it. He dropped his head forward and willingly surrendered to unconsciousness. He was very glad to fall into that abyss for once. 

James noticed the young archaeologist go lax and was sure the man had passed out. He spoke up, "Lance? Lance?" 

"What?" 

"He's unconscious. You better stop. Boss wants him alive and able to work if he volunteers. After a lashing like this he just might willingly do it too." 

"Let's leave the good doctor rest for now." 

The two quickly left the room locking the door on their way out. 

Levinson watched the monitor. He had cameras in most rooms in this building and decided to watch Doctor Jackson's "lessons". The man was definitely strong-willed. He was very surprised the man didn't break down. He was an archaeologist, a civilian, not military. Levinson was sure the man would break yet he had seen that fire and determination in this man, the instinct for survival. This man had strength and courage. No doubt about it. Levinson found that very unusual. He glanced up as Ayanna entered the room. He said, "Ayanna?" 

"Yes?" 

"I need you to go clean Jackson's injuries. We can't have him getting ill or too weak to help. Would you please tend to him?" 

"No problem." 

"Thank you." 

He handed her the key to Jackson's cell. She accepted it and quickly headed down to Doctor Jackson's cell mentally trying to prepare herself for what possibly lay ahead of her. She knew the man had been beaten several times already and wasn't sure what to expect. 

She quickly unlocked the door, flicking on the light. The first thing she noticed was the smell. The room was tinged with the heavy, strong aroma of blood. God, what had been done to the man to produce such a strong odor in the room? She was suddenly glad for her training in the medical care field because without it she'd never be able to do this. She noticed the man was completely unconscious hanging by shackles and her heart went out to him. God, she couldn't allow this to happen much longer. She just couldn't! As she approached him she could see a small puddle of blood beginning to pool at the young man's feet. God, whatever had been done to him he was bleeding badly. Levinson didn't tell her anything of the man's condition before sending her down here to tend to him. As she stepped directly in front of the unconscious man she could hear his shaky, ragged breathing. She looked at his chest and winced as she saw the bruising on his abdomen and side. Those bruises were only a few hours old and some of them were definitely older. She looked at him and made a quick assessment of the man's condition. Dark nasty bruises and cuts covered various areas of the man's body. Now she had to check the source of that constantly ever-increasing pool of crimson forming at his feet. She prepared herself for the absolute worst knowing that only few things could cause that much blood to be lost. 

As she walked behind him she nearly lost her lunch. Oh my God, what the hell did they do to him? She saw the lashes first and so, so much blood running down across his body over nasty bruising. Was this all because he refused to translate and refused to contact those people or hand out those addresses Levinson wanted? She knew that her answer was yes and she knew that he had endured this to save all of those people, all of those races. She had never formally met Daniel Jackson before but she had heard stories regarding the Tau'ri who was full of compassion and strength. He was usually spoken rather highly of. Many said he was a very special Tau'ri, as were the other three members of his team and General Hammond. Doctor Jackson was too good of a man. He didn't deserve this kind of horrible treatment and abuse. When she first saw him she expected him to give in rapidly to demands but he didn't. She had been impressed by his spirit and constant refusal. He was very strong, indeed. 

Doctor Jackson needed her help now more than ever. She also needed to contact someone who could get word to the SGC of his location. She gently lifted his head paling when she saw the blindfold secured so cruelly across his eyes, so his captors decided to steal his sight as well? She felt anger and rage at the men who did this to Doctor Jackson. She had to get him out of here and soon. She noticed that his face was very pale and flushed. Was that because of the loss of blood or was a fever starting? God, she hoped he wasn't getting a fever. She focused on his injuries and began to clean the gash on Daniel's temple. As she worked so tenderly and patiently at cleaning up the man's face she realized that this was the first time he'd been cleaned up since being here. After she was done with his face she felt she was strong enough to deal with the man's poor lashed back. She inhaled deeply and prepared for the next task. She would be able to see just how much damage the whip caused the man once she had most of the blood cleaned up. She gently pressed a cool damp cloth against his back and he instantly gasped, seething as he tried to pull from her gentle contact. God, his back must be so sore and so raw. How could anyone do what was done to this man and live with themselves? 

She had taken on this assignment six months ago when there had been whisperings of artifacts and technologies being stolen again. She had accompanied Jacob Carter and several other Tok'ra to Earth. Once here she managed to slip out of Cheyenne Mountain Complex and started digging around. Her digging led her to Levinson whom she started working for immediately. She had never expected he would have connections to higher-ups who could get anyone here they wanted. She had noticed linguists and archaeologists beginning to work here trying to interpret artifacts. A lot of the items now here were easily translated but as they progressed through the galaxy stealing things that did not belong to them it became harder and harder to find someone who could translate certain texts. Several weeks ago she had overheard a conversation between Levinson and another. They discussed one Doctor Daniel Jackson, which is what drew her to the conversation in the first place. They had argued over procuring Jackson and bringing him here. The other one in the room had said to forget it because the man was SGC and untouchable unless you entered that complex. She did some discrete research on Doctor Jackson after that. She had met the archaeologist only twice and only talked with him briefly. She doubted that he would even recognize her. When she read his file she became very intrigued...she had also heard Anise speaking very highly of the man over the passed few years. She knew that if these men ever managed to get their hands on Doctor Jackson he, most likely, could interpret those artifacts. She knew that he had read a little bit of that tablet when it was shown to him earlier but he revealed nothing regarding the contents of that tablet. 

Ayanna continued to clean up Doctor Jackson and tried to figure out how she could best aid him. It was very obvious that he would need to be rescued, and soon if the present injuries on his body were any indication. His captors were already getting impatient with the man and it had only been a few days. She hated to think about what could possibly happen to him in the near future. For having the man in their custody for such a short amount of time they managed to weaken the man and beat him severely. Denying him food and providing him with barely enough water to sustain him drained his energy as it was. When you added in the fact that they have been beating him at least twice a day very severely it made for a rather weak and injured young man. She had to let the Tok'ra know of Daniel Jackson's whereabouts or he might not live long enough to be saved. She finished cleaning up Daniel's injuries the best that she could then left the room. She decided to check on him off and on throughout the night. He didn't look too good, especially after the cruel lashing that was delivered to him. 

 

* * * *

 

Anubis could sense the sudden tension in his host and quickly became worried. His host was no longer sleeping peacefully. He could sense the torment and anguish in the man. Anubis had little doubt that the Daniel of this reality was suffering yet again. He quickly focused all of his energy to reach out for the Daniel of this world. He questioned the man of this reality if he was all right. Anubis didn't like the sensations and images that came back to him. Daniel Jackson was being brutally beaten with a whip. Anubis felt ill. He made himself calm down. He then opened his eyes and looked into the face of one very concerned, very fearful Samantha Carter. She questioned, "Are...are you all right? You look really pale...I... Are you okay?" 

"Do not worry Major Carter, I will be fine." 

Anubis sensed his host starting to stir. He was very disturbed by the sensations he was experiencing. Anubis became worried about his host knowing he was sensing and experiencing what the Daniel of this world is suffering through. His host has been a lot quieter than usual. As he has been sharing the experiences of the Daniel of this world he has been growing weaker. Anubis knew that was because some how both his host and Doctor Jackson were connected. Both of them were experiencing the suffering of one. Anubis' host was doing much better than Doctor Jackson. He was sharing Doctor Jackson's experiences but Anubis knew, could sense, that Doctor Jackson's suffering was much greater and much more intense for he was actually the one being tortured and abused. Anubis' host was only empathizing feeling the pain but not as strongly. 

Anubis was very worried for Doctor Jackson. If the man wasn't found soon... Anubis shivered. He glanced up seeing Major Carter still watching him with those keen eyes of hers. Her simple question drew his undivided attention, "It's happening again, isn't it?" 

Anubis knew that she was speaking of Doctor Jackson being interrogated. He only nodded. He heard O'Neill gasp and step towards him muttering "no" so quietly that it was barely audible. 

Sam felt the impact of that simple answer. God, it was happening again! Daniel was being beaten. They had to get him back before they were too late. Sam hated to think of what all could be happening to the man right now. She hated the waiting most of all...waiting for any hints as to where he might be, waiting to see if any information would surface, waiting for him to return. He had managed to return to this reality only to be captured. Had his abductor known that he...? No, no that was impossible and Sam knew that it was. Daniel's abduction hadn't been planned...or maybe it had, just for some time in the future. Why would someone go through all that trouble to abduct Daniel, unless...her dad had said they were back in business. They meaning the NID, those renegade Black Ops teams. Sam had a feeling they were totally responsible for Daniel's sudden disappearance. She couldn't help but wonder also if they had planned to grab Daniel at some time in the future. Her suspicions didn't sit very well with her at the moment. 

Sam jerked her head up as Anubis groaned loudly and suddenly doubled falling to his knees. Sam was at his side instantly. She questioned worriedly, "What's happening now?" 

Anubis managed to bite out a reply between grimaces, “Cascade...tremors...bad..." 

Jack jumped quickly to his feet then said, "Okay, that's it! You're going back to your reality!" 

"No...Colonel O'Neill...please..." 

"You are going now! My God even Sam's alternate didn't let herself deteriorate too far. You've been staying here knowing full well that death would occur if you didn't soon leave. You no longer have a damned choice! I'm getting you and Daniel home!" 

Jack quickly lifted Anubis up placing the man's arm across his shoulders; he guided him quickly to the gate room. Sam contacted General Hammond to inform him of what was occurring. 

Jack looked up as General Hammond entered the embarkation room. He took one glance at the ashen pallor of one haggard looking Doctor Jackson and ordered the coordinates for PQR-189 to be automatically dialed. He said, "Colonel, you have a go!" 

"Thank you, sir." 

"We'll work on locating him, Colonel." 

"I know you will." 

Jack then glanced at the man heavily leaning on him who looked so much like his best friend. The man looked...dead and Jack refused to accept that. The man's eyes suddenly opened and he stood up straighter saying, "I am fine, Colonel O'Neill." 

Jack felt relieved to see his eyes open again but refused to believe that Anubis was fine. He quickly stated, "The hell you are! You're still leaning on me heavily..." 

"I am fine." 

"So if I let you go then you can remain upright on your own?" 

Anubis glanced into the piercing, concerned gaze of Colonel O'Neill. He could see that the man was very worried. Anubis knew he couldn't stand on his own any longer. He had waited too long to depart and now the tremors were starting to incapacitate him. Death would surely arrive in the next several hours if he didn't get back to his time, to his world. He had hid the tremors well not wanting to abandon the Daniel of this world. He had been very well aware that the forty-eight hour time limit had been hit and passed, but instead of leaving he had remained. He was, also, aware that the tremors had been accelerated as a result of two Daniel's and two Anubis' being in the same reality. He should not even be able to stand but Anubis was stubborn, as well as his host. He stayed despite knowing that his body, and that of his host's, had been breaking down rapidly throughout the last few hours. Anubis' thoughts abruptly ended as he sensed his host fall silent again. When he focused on the Daniel Jackson of this world he knew that the man was now unconscious. Anubis had hoped that his sudden weakness had been a result of his host experiencing what the Daniel of this reality was, but he noticed how he still was weak and still needed to leave. He glanced up as the Stargate rumbled to life and was only faintly aware of O'Neill exchanging more words with his General and being led up a ramp. He nearly blacked out as he felt himself being led through the Stargate supported by strong arms. 

The trip was instantaneous as all three of their bodies broke down to transfer to another planet. Once on the other side of the gate Anubis glanced up still feeling weak and forcing himself to remain conscious. He noticed that this planet looked like Tethys, exactly like Tethys. He questioned, "Are we in our reality?" 

"No, not yet. This is PQR-189." 

"It is...very similar." 

Jack noticed how Anubis seemed disoriented and out of breath. He quickly responded to Anubis' muttered comment, "Yeah... Come on. Let's get you to that circle of stones." 

Jack guided Anubis to the ring of rocks constantly glancing at Anubis to make sure the man was still with him. He sensed that Anubis and his host didn't have a whole lot of time left and silently cursed. Anubis was just as stubborn as his host. The two would end up dead if they didn't fix that damned stubborn streak of theirs. 

Jack quickly approached one of the tall stone pillars and found the one that Daniel had been interpreting on that fateful day when all of this began. Anubis watched him leerily questioning, "Colonel O'Neill, how does looking at ancient texts help us?" 

"Daniel was reading this pillar when he touched a symbol. Immediately after touching it he disappeared." 

"How do you know that this is that pillar?" asked Anubis with a hint of skepticism edging his voice. 

Jack glanced at Anubis as he sensed the symbiote didn't believe him. He continued, "Because I pay attention to Daniel more than your Colonel O'Neill. I always keep an eye on him. He has a knack for...getting into trouble. In fact, we all do...well, at least SG-1. We're a legend at the SGC. I think we have the highest rate of injury." 

"What are you talking about, Colonel O'Neill?" 

"Never mind. It's a very long story. Let's just say that some people at the SGC will actually place bets to see which one of us returns injured." 

Anubis watched the Colonel. He was rather surprised by what the man revealed. They were a legend at the SGC? Well, his host's team was too. Anubis had learned that SG-1 had a reputation, especially since there was high tension running between his host and Daniel's Commanding Officer. No one wanted to be on SG-1 in their reality. Anubis knew why and it upset him even further. He hoped that one day he could help his host to resolve the issue of one Colonel Jack O'Neill. He winced as another tremor started to seize him. He started falling rapidly again when strong arms suddenly encircled his body stopping his descent. He faintly heard O'Neill's very worried, strained voice as he said, "Daniel." 

Jack sensed the tremors coming so he quickly reached out to brace the man. As he gripped the man around the waist to prevent his falling and impacting the ground he was momentarily distracted by something shining on the ground. He was about to ignore it when he looked closer...were those? No, couldn't be. But as Jack looked closer he saw what that shiny thing was. It was an object that looked suspiciously like...dog tags. He quickly reached down and scooped up the object still holding onto Daniel with his other arm bracing the man in case he couldn't stand on his own. He draped the necklace over his free hand and looked at it. It was definitely a set of dog tags...military issue dog tags. As he looked at the tags he paled noticeably. 

Anubis noticed the difference in Colonel O'Neill as soon as he looked at the object now residing in his hand. When he noticed the Colonel tense and pale he questioned, "Colonel O'Neill, are you all right?" 

The Colonel remained silent, not speaking only staring intently at the necklace in his hand. Anubis gently spoke, "Colonel, what is it?" 

Jack heard him that time. He couldn't take his eyes off the necklace though. He spoke, "These are dog tags, military issue..." 

"Yes..." 

"These are Daniel's." 

"What?" 

Anubis bent closer to look at the tags himself, finding it hard to believe O'Neill found something belonging to Daniel. As he glanced at the tags he could see, very clearly, the name JACKSON, DANIEL imprinted on the shiny silver metal. They were his tags, so how did they end up on this planet? Unless they fell off or...someone put them there. 

Jack didn't know what to think as he stared down at Daniel's dog tags. Now he knew for certain that Daniel has returned to this reality. Those tags weren't there the last time they left this planet. Jack glanced at Anubis, who quickly responded to O'Neill's unanswered question. He pulled out the chain from beneath the T-shirt he now wore. Jack couldn't just accept what he was seeing without first looking closely at the tags Anubis was showing him. The chain around Anubis' neck held the dog tags of his host. Anubis said, "Isis never questioned the chain, either. I told her that it was mine so she would not realize they belong to my host. I keep the chain hidden most of the time. Those belong to your Daniel." 

Jack saw his hand shake as he held Daniel's dog tags in his hands and also was looking at the ones Anubis wore. Well, that was solid proof that two Daniel's now existed in one reality, not that Jack needed any proof to accept that fact. He noticed Anubis tense again and without thought he looped Daniel's tags up over his head. He heard the faint clank as Daniel's tags gently fell against his own. Jack failed to take notice that if Daniel's tags had fallen off, or the chain broke, there was no way that he would now be able to wear Daniel's tags with his own. He didn't pay attention to that small detail, yet. He didn't have time to. He had to get Anubis home. 

Jack again returned his attention to the pillar of strange markings. He tried to remember what Daniel was doing prior to activating the transport device. His hands ran across one of the hieroglyphs that he recognized. He pushed on it gently. Almost immediately a huge wall off vivid bright white light formed all around Anubis and him. He squinted his eyes against the blackness then felt himself falling, falling very rapidly. The last thing he remembered before darkness encompassed him was impacting the ground. 

Anubis watched as Colonel O'Neill placed his Daniel's military tags around his neck then focused on the pillar that stood before them. He watched the Colonel study the markings covering the face of the pillar and wondered what O'Neill was looking for when he noticed the man pause. He watched as O'Neill pressed a symbol and wondered if anything would happen. Within mere seconds they were suddenly surrounded by brilliant white light. He felt the Colonel's grip on him intensify as blackness started to swamp him. He was aware that he was falling. He noticed that O'Neill was also falling and in the next instant everything went pitch black around them.


	6. Chapter 6

Set approached the Stargate with his small entourage of Jaffa that were loyal to him. They had arrived on Tethys in hopes to locate the one his enemy, Isis, seemed to favor so much. He had been informed of Anubis' arrival on this planet weeks ago. He had planned to collect Anubis after he destroyed the people of this world. He still wanted revenge on the fair Isis. Destroying Osiris wasn't enough, now he would destroy her new pharaoh Anubis. Once Anubis was in his custody then Isis would come searching for him as she did her other husband. When she searched Set would be waiting for her and would end her life, but not before destroying Anubis in front of her. After eliminating her he would appoint himself ruler of all system lords. Isis had quickly gained that position after the death of her husband and now it was Set's turn to replace her. Anubis was his key to her total destruction. 

Set ordered his guards to prepare to depart this world. He was not very happy. They had come all this way to obtain Anubis only to leave empty-handed. He vowed that one day he would get his revenge on Isis, one day. 

Set was prepared to activate the transport rings to his ship when several of his guards spoke up. Set turned to see what was happening, wondering why his guards were suddenly so anxious. His First Prime, Za'non, approached reporting, "My Lord, there is something happening in the sacred circle." 

Set turned to view the sacred circle from his vantage point and noticed the circle was full of light that quickly blinked out. His curiosity was now peaked. He wanted to investigate the ring of stones himself. He had heard that the ring of stones was very powerful but upon investigating them, he hadn't figured out how to make them work. The ring of rocks had been placed on this planet thousands of years ago. The inhabitants of Tethys said that the Ancients themselves were the ones who placed that sacred circle of stones there. No one knew what the significance of the structure was. All anyone knew was that it was rumored to hold great power. Set was just one of many who wanted to know how to harness the power of those rocks. He had to investigate it so he quickly ordered, "Take several guards to investigate. The rest of you must use the chap'pai to return to Avaris. We will board my ship shortly." 

As his guards dutifully input the address for Avaris on the DHD Set turned to follow his First Prime. Upon approaching the ring of stones Set saw two figures lying on the ground in the center. He became intrigued quickly ordering his First Prime to approach the two. 

Za'non nodded his head then quickly approached the two beings. As he saw the first figure he smiled evilly. Success, he had found their enemy in the midst of the circle. Set would be very pleased. He turned to his lord informing, "My Lord, it appears our hunt has been successful. Behold Isis' Beloved has joined us." 

Set jerked his head up in response to the news. They had found Anubis? Could it be true? They had searched for days on end for the notorious Goa'uld. Could they really have successfully located the one they came here seeking? 

Set quickly approached his First Prime not wanting to get his hopes up just yet. As he glanced at the fallen man before him his mouth split open into a wide cold calculating grin... They had found Anubis. Set was, indeed, very happy with this discovery. Now he had the one thing that Isis desired: her new mate. He laughed in sinister glee questioning again, "You are sure that this is he? We have been told that Anubis has since acquired a new host." 

"Yes. I am sure that it is Anubis who now lays before us." 

"Then seize him. We will bring him back with us to Avaris. He will be a most welcome guest." 

"And what of the other, My Lord?" Za'non questioned as he looked at the man lying unconscious beside Anubis' new host. Set glanced at the man briefly. He wouldn't mind taking the human with him to Avaris. The human wasn't worth all that much. He could however prove to be a good slave or perhaps a host. Set decided to leave the human. There would be others he could take. He was satisfied with finally acquiring Anubis. 

As he glanced at Anubis' new host he was rather impressed with the Goa'uld's selection of a host. The host was indeed very attractive and strong. Anubis selected his host well. Set debated about the temptation of taking this young man as a host himself once Anubis was no more, but if Isis had a thing for the host then Set would have to destroy him, what a shame that would be to destroy a perfectly good host to vanquish his most hated enemy. 

He turned to Za'non responding to his question regarding the human "Leave him! He is of no use to me." 

"Yes My Lord." 

Set smiled as his First Prime began to lift the young host into his arms. He finally found Anubis. He was very pleased with himself. He glanced up as the host began to groan. Set watched his First Prime as the man placed Anubis back on the ground. Anubis was coming to...perfect. He smirked evilly when Anubis finally stirred and he saw the immediate spark of recognition enter the Goa'uld's eyes upon his return to wakefulness. Set spoke, "If you resist Anubis, then I fear that your human slave will suffer a most untimely death. I will also make sure that you suffer, as well. The choice is yours. I suggest you come with us willingly. You are far outnumbered, my friend." 

Anubis looked into the eyes of one of his most hated enemies. He knew that he was in danger for Sutekh, who was better known as Set or Seth, would not depart this world without him. He had known that the evil Goa'uld wanted to destroy Isis and has been searching for him. Sutekh had finally found his quarry. 

As Sutekh referred to the human to Anubis' left Anubis looked over to find that Colonel Jack O'Neill was lying on the ground only a few feet from him still unconscious. O'Neill had obviously traveled to this alternate reality with him. He couldn't allow Sutekh to destroy O'Neill. He had no choice but to do as the Goa'uld lord bid. He replied, "I am no friend of yours Shol'va, but I will come with you willingly." 

"Ah, it seems you do care for the well-being of your human slave." 

"I did not say that. I only said that I will come with you." 

"I see. Bring him!" 

Immediately after Sutekh's command his guards surrounded Anubis. Two of the guards seized him by his upper arms pulling him to his feet. Once to his feet he was marched over to Sutekh and ordered to stand still. 

Anubis kept his gaze constantly on the still unconscious Colonel silently urging the stubborn human to remain unconscious, at least until Sutekh departed this world. He tensed when the Colonel groaned. He acted as if he noticed nothing silently hoping that Sutekh would simply leave without hurting the Colonel. 

Jack O'Neill started to awake. Wow, did his head ever hurt! What the hell just happened? Jack tried to recall what had occurred to send him flat on his back. He remembered brightness and falling, falling very rapidly. He suddenly remembered Anubis and the mysterious rocks. Anubis and him had been on PQR-189 attempting to return Anubis to his reality when Jack had found the trigger to activate the device. Anubis? Where was the man? Did he also travel to this reality? Were they now in Anubis' reality or still in Jack's reality? 

Jack opened his eyes and glanced above him seeing bright blue sky and rocks that stretched towards the heavens as if in silent salute. Everything looked the same, so were they in another reality or not? He slowly sat upright searching for the Tok'ra spy muttering, "Anubis?" 

When Jack didn't hear Anubis respond to his name he became worried and searched for the man. Another sound suddenly filled the air...a foreign, odd sound that was definitely familiar. The sound drew his attention making him suddenly sit up faster and unconsciously begin to reach for his gun. There were only a few things in the universe capable of making that kind of sound and one of those things just happened to be transport rings, Goa'uld transport rings, which meant... Jack jerked in the direction of the unusual sounds already sensing what he would see and hoping his guess was completely wrong. As he focused to his right he felt his body tense in automatic response to the alien sounds. He focused immediately on a prominent figure standing tall in the center of the rings...a Goa'uld. One he did not recognize. He also noticed the prisoner the Goa'uld now had in his possession...Anubis. Shit! 

He stared at the rings momentarily unable to move noticing how the Tok'ra, who looked so much like his Daniel, wavered on his feet a bit. Anubis was still somewhat weak but very much aware of what was going on. Jack pulled his gun out, quickly taking aim he fired several shots at the rings aiming for the Jaffa guards and the Goa'uld now holding Anubis prisoner. He cursed as the bullets didn't penetrate. All the bullets managed to do was successfully produce a lovely array of sparks as they impacted the unyielding walls of the force field now firmly in place around the small group of Goa'uld. Shit! All he could do was yell Anubis' name as the rings fell in sequence, one right after another, surrounding the group of travelers. Jack felt totally helpless and unable to do anything but watch as Anubis was being whisked away by some unknown god. Damn it, he was too late! 

He made direct eye contact with Anubis mouthing an apology to the Tok'ra spy for his inability to offer any aid to the man and for that briefest moment Jack felt chills encompass his body. Something very strange was occurring. He couldn't break his eye contact with Anubis, even if he wanted to. It was almost as if Anubis held him stationary in a grip of iron. Jack felt a bit nervous about the new foreign sensations now flooding his system when suddenly he felt the faintest of brushes across his brain. The touch felt as light as feather and made him catch his breath. Had he only imagined that faint touch? He was about to discard the strange sensation as just an overactive imagination when the voice of Anubis filled his mind saying, _"It is Sutekh, also known as Seth. He will take us to Avaris. There is nothing you can do for us, Jack O'Neill..."_

As quickly as the voice filled his mind it fell silent and, at the same time, Anubis and Seth's guards disappeared within the tight circle of the rings as the device transported them aboard Seth's vessel. 

Jack felt chills climbing his spine. He knew that the message was from Anubis, but how the hell was that even possible? Jack decided that now was not the place or the time for him to be considering the possibility of things he thought were impossible occurring. Anubis and Daniel were now in danger and neither of them had anyone to help them, no one except him. 

Jack would be damned if he'd leave the stubborn man to a fate that was most likely worse than death. Seth Jack knew of. His SG-1 team had a little run-in with that particular Goa'uld themselves. Seth was the Goa'uld who hid on Earth for many thousands of years. He was the one who used nishta, an alien form of a mind-altering drug, to enslave many humans throughout his time hiding on Earth. Jack's team had, unfortunately, had the pleasure of experiencing that nishta firsthand. Sam had killed Seth herself after he had tried to kill both him and Daniel. Seth had then attempted to flee by remaining hidden among his followers. When he was caught he attempted to kill, but Sam was faster. She destroyed Seth. On their world Seth was dead. Oh he knew Seth all right. He also knew that Anubis was in a hell of a lot of trouble. 

He had to find help. He was in an alternate reality so he had very few options available to him to help aid Anubis. He could return to his own world and get help but...no, that wouldn't work. His SGC was presently dealing with locating Daniel Jackson. He would have to find another means to help Anubis. He hated to even consider the idea, but was sure he had no other option... He would have to see if the SGC of this world would be able to help him. 

Jack shook his head in anger and rage. This was not turning out to be a very good day. How the hell could two different Daniel's in two very different realities both disappear? What the hell was going on? Damn it, it seemed like in every reality luck just was not on Daniel Jackson's side! 

Jack hesitantly approached the Stargate preparing to input Earth's address. He couldn't deny the fact that he held quite a few uncertainties concerning what exactly he was planning to do. Would this crazy plan even work? He hoped so. He remembered Daniel's explanation of the time when he had gated from P3R-233 to Earth. He had touched one of those damned mirrors that opened up portals to other realities. Daniel had thought that he was gating back to his Earth but when he arrived at the SGC things were very different. Jack wondered if he would arrive on the Earth of this world if he did as Daniel had done on that planet all those years ago. If Daniel could do it then he could too. 

Jack inhaled deeply then without further thought or hesitation he punched in the coordinates for Earth. As soon as the wormhole opened Jack sent his GDO code through and deeply sighed. God, he hoped this worked. 

Shortly after sending the signal Jack stepped through the Stargate hoping against all hope that this SGC didn't have their iris firmly in place or else he would soon be very dead. 

General George Hammond was pacing his office thinking of the events that had transpired over the last few days. He was very aware of the fact that a lot of things have been happening. He was beginning to wonder if things would soon settle down some, of course he knew that when you worked at the SGC there was never a dull moment. He paused as he heard the speakers suddenly blaring, "Incoming travelers, incoming travelers!" 

Hammond jerked his head up in response to that announcement. His thoughts quickly changed from reflecting to worrying. No SG teams were due back yet, so what the hell was going on? Before he could stop himself, he headed directly for the control room. 

As General Hammond entered the control room he noticed a flurry of activity. Everyone was obviously aware that no SG teams were due back yet. So who was now knocking on their gate? He looked towards one of his officers waiting for someone to speak up. He demanded, "What's the report?" 

"No teams are due back yet, General." 

“So who is visiting us today?" 

The man before him suddenly froze staring in shock at the screen. Hammond noticed the immediate change in the man's posture and questioned, "What is it?" 

"It's... This is impossible...It's SG-1, sir." 

Hammond jerked his head up again looking down on the now activated Stargate. The iris was still firmly in place. They were receiving a code for SG-1? Hammond knew that was impossible. He responded, "What? SG-1 isn't off-world. Are you sure it's their code?" 

"Yes sir...SG-1...Should we open the iris or...?" 

Hammond continued to watch the Stargate expecting to hear the impact of a body shortly. He knew that no one from SG-1 was off-world. No one...except their missing teammate Doctor Daniel Jackson, but Jackson no longer had an iris code. Hammond knew he had to make a decision and make one quickly. He only had a scant few seconds before the traveler, or travelers, would impact their iris. He quickly replied, "Open the iris!" 

"Sir?" 

"Open the iris! That is an order!" 

"Yes sir." 

As the iris was being opened Hammond was already halfway to the gate room prepared to face whoever was dialing them. He entered the gate room noticing Doctor Carter glancing nervously his way. He saw questions in her eyes and quickly approached saying, "Doctor, please stay back here." 

"Why? What's wrong? If there’s anyone hurt I need to..." 

"We received a GDO code...from SG-1." 

Doctor Samantha Carter felt her heart momentarily skip a beat and her breathing stop. The code was SG-1? But everyone in that team was on base and accounted for. Everyone except her husband...could he be? No, she couldn't do this to herself. No, she had to believe that the person coming through that iris was a stranger. It would kill her if she was positive it was Daniel finally returning to her but ended up being someone else. She couldn't allow herself to hope. She just couldn't do it, but despite all her efforts she still couldn't help being a bit hopeful. She quickly spoke as she once again found her voice, "WHAT? Daniel..." 

General Hammond looked down into the youthful face of Doctor Carter and could see her hope shining in her eyes. God, it was so unfair that she had to suffer so much. He hated to put a damper on her mood but he didn't want her to get her hopes up too high, in case they were wrong. He remorsefully replied, "No, I don't think so." 

"Then who...?" 

Hammond inhaled deeply as he watched that faint glimmer of hope start to die in Samantha Jackson's eyes. God, if only it were so. If only Doctor Jackson was the one returning, but Hammond was sure this visitor was not her husband. He was about to reply when the unknown traveler stepped through the Stargate. The room fell deathly quiet as a very familiar voice spoke up, "Whoa, hold your fire! Hold your fire! I come in peace! I need to see General Hammond or...Colonel O'Neill." 

Jack held his breath hoping that damned iris was disengaged or he would end up unceremoniously smeared all over Earth's gate. Now that would be a nasty way to go. He left out a long breath, sighing in relief, when he stepped through the gate into a room full of heavily armed guards. Well, thank God he was still alive! He wasn't sure what to expect and found that entering an actual place was a lot better than impacting a titanium iris. 

As he spoke his first words to the guards the room fell into complete silence. Jack could swear if someone were to drop a pin on the floor it could be heard crystal clear. He realized that he was now the center of attention and found the idea a bit disconcerting. He quickly tried to dispel his qualms by jokingly stating, "Wow tough crowd." 

No one was laughing. Okay, humor was not working. Great so now what? He just stepped through a gate into a very familiar SGC with a ton of guards aiming semi-automatic weapons at him. He hoped that they would ask questions first then shoot later. He found that being in this place was very strange. He was in the SGC but not in...his SGC. This was definitely bizarre. He didn't know how to continue so instead he chose to scan the room hoping he could spot a familiar face in the crowd. He stopped as his gaze fell on one General Hammond and standing beside the man was none other than Sam Carter. Good, he at least found someone familiar. He quickly spoke up, "General!...or is it...?" 

George Hammond had seen a lot of things in his days but nothing quite prepared him for what he would see in the strange world of the Stargate universe. Ever since becoming the head of the program Hammond has seen all kinds of unusual things. He found seeing a mirror image of one Colonel Jack O'Neill now standing before him to be on the top of his list of strange things, indeed. He had a hard enough time accepting the alternate Daniel Jackson's sudden and unexpected arrival here, but now he had to deal with a certain alternate Colonel. Hammond could say one thing for certain...things never got dull around Cheyenne Mountain. He approached the "other" Jack O'Neill questioning, "Just who the hell are you?" 

"George, good to see you buddy! Look I really need to speak to...myself. Could you please let him know that I'm here?" 

Hammond didn't even know what to say in response to that comment. He felt as if he was in the midst of some horrible B-rated film. This situation was truly bizarre, to say the least. He responded, "Who the..." 

Doctor Carter approached General Hammond as soon as the shock of seeing another O'Neill dissipated. She could now think clearly. As she approached the man before her she was a bit surprised when he referred to her as Carter. She wondered if he was the O'Neill from the reality Daniel Jackson had come from only several days earlier. She quickly voiced her suspicions, "Sir, I believe that this man is...Daniel's Jack." 

"What?" responded Hammond in total confusion. 

Sam tried again, "This is the Jack O'Neill from Daniel's world...the best friend...Daniel's best friend." 

General Hammond looked at her for the longest time trying to make sense of what she was suggesting. They were suddenly interrupted by a gasp followed by another booming voice questioning, "What the hell?" 

 

Jack glanced up at the two newest visitors and could only stare in shocked disbelief. Could that be...himself? Jack felt chilled as he looked into the face of himself. This was all too damned weird! The man who just spoke was identical to him, in fact, the man could be his twin for crying out loud! 

Jack couldn't speak at first as his complete attention was solely focused on the replica of himself. When he finally managed to break eye contact with his alternate he noticed Janet Fraiser stood by the man's other side. He was glad to be seeing another familiar face in the crowd and quickly addressed her, "Doctor Fraiser..." 

Janet Fraiser stared at the man still standing midway up the ramp leading to the Stargate. The man was an exact replica of the man now standing beside her. She couldn't speak or even think at first until the man on the ramp spoke. When he addressed her he caught her undivided attention. She recognized the title immediately. Another person had also referred to her as Doctor...that other person was Daniel Jackson, the alternate Daniel Jackson. She felt her Colonel O'Neill tensing beside her and, without thought she quickly placed a gentle hand on his arm. 

O'Neill also recognized the title this...man used when referring to Fraiser. He called her Doctor just like another person had addressed her recently. The alternate Daniel had also called her that. O'Neill felt himself go cold as he realized that he was seeing himself, but not himself, a double, an alternate version of himself from another reality. The whole situation was unnerving. He glanced up as his...twin looked at him saying, "Daniel's in trouble...are you actually willing to help him this time?" 

Several gasps filled the room at Jack's simple comment. O'Neill paled visibly in response. He had no idea what to say. How dare this person come in here and... How dare he! He felt his anger simmering just below the surface. He couldn't give it voice. He remained stubbornly silent gritting his teeth. He chose to forget the sarcastic tone that was behind those simple words and instead focused on their content. Daniel was in trouble. He looked at the man before him demanding, "What do you mean Dan...Daniel's in trouble?" 

"Oh my God, you can't even say his name! What the hell happened to you? Are you an idiot or what?" 

O'Neill clenched his jaw firmly closed feeling a sudden incredible urge to punch the man now standing before him. Who gives a damn if the crazy nut looked exactly like me! If he is going to stand there and spout a bunch of insults...! 

General Hammond's voice interrupted O'Neill's train of thought as he spoke, or rather commanded, "Colonel..." 

"Colonel or Jack is fine with me, sir." interrupted the alternate before O'Neill could respond to his superior officer. He found that slight interruption from their newest visitor annoyed the hell out of him. 

Hammond nodded his head at the simple comment then continued to command, "Let's take this elsewhere, shall we?" 

Hammond watched both O'Neill's noticing how tense the situation was becoming. If he didn't step in quickly these two would end up killing each other. He quickly interceded before the discussion, if you could call the exchange of insults and glares a discussion, escalated to the point of destruction. He waited tensely for both O'Neill's to do as ordered. The alternate Jack was first to respond, "No problem sir. I have a lot to tell you." 

"I imagine you would." 

Hammond waited for his O'Neill to likewise respond. The man eyed him up then shrugged his shoulders. Hammond looked from one O'Neill to the other then ordered his guards to stand down and allow the new visitor to pass. The guards obeyed immediately. He watched as their visitor walked over to the Colonel and Captain Fraiser, eyed them both up then quickly replied, "God, I have no idea how the hell Daniel could get use to this. This is just too damned weird for me." 

Captain Fraiser merely smirked in response to that comment. Colonel O'Neill, on the other hand, openly glared at the visitor. Jack ignored him. He knew what this O'Neill was like and without thought commented, "I see you still have that damned chip on your shoulder." 

Jack quietly winced in response to his uncalled for jab at his "twin" noticing the man pale further. He almost regretted the sudden remark...almost. 

O'Neill paled in response to Jack's comment as he remembered the alternate Doctor Jackson saying almost the exact same thing to him. God, this was totally ridiculous! He finally managed to get rid of the aggravating version of Doctor Jackson and now he had to deal with a sarcastic copy of himself. Damn, this alternate reality shit really sucked! He relaxed some when he felt Captain Fraiser's reassuring touch. He was very glad for her silent support. 

The group followed after General Hammond leaving behind a room full of rather confused guards. As the small group of SGC members entered the conference room each taking a seat Doctor Carter questioned, "What's wrong with Daniel, Colonel?" 

Jack looked up at...Carter sure that she was addressing him. At least he thought she was. Okay, so they would have to find a less confusing way to communicate with two O'Neill's on the planet. He quickly suggested, "Just call me Jack. It'll probably make it easier on everyone here." 

"Ain't that the truth," responded the Jack O'Neill of this reality sarcastically. 

Jack briefly glanced at the Colonel before returning his attention to Doctor Carter. He responded, "He's in trouble. He's been captured." 

"WHAT? BY WHO?" questioned Doctor Carter in worry. 

Jack looked at her for a moment noticing just how distressing the news of Daniel's disappearance was on her. Well, that is a rather extreme reaction to such news. Jack noticed her paling. She looked extremely worried and fearful. He wondered why she was reacting so strongly to the news. 

Sam fell completely silent as her mind became solely focused on her missing husband. He had been abducted? By who and why? Why would anyone want to abduct her husband? It was bad enough that Isis forced him to become a Goa'uld host now he had also been abducted. Why did the fates always seem to be conspiring to keep her and Daniel apart? She shook her head in anger and frustration then stared at Jack when he answered her question, "Seth. He’s been taken by Seth." 

"Shit!" responded Colonel O'Neill. Jack looked at his "alter ego" commenting, "Exactly." 

Sam continued to grow more worried about her husband. He was being held prisoner by Seth? She didn't like the sound of that. Seth was an arch enemy of Isis and if her husband was now host to Isis' Beloved...things didn't look good for him. She hoped that Daniel would come back to her. She sent yet another silent plea to the heavens for her husband's safe return. She then remembered the alternate Daniel. She found that she wanted to make sure that at least he was safe so she quickly questioned, "Your Daniel? Is he...?" 

Jack fell completely silent dropping his head. He felt all the fear and worry again swirling to the surface regarding the sudden disappearance of his best friend. He hoped that the people of his SGC have made some progress in locating his missing friend. He cleared his throat after inhaling sharply. Doctor Carter didn't wait for a response from Jack. She could tell by his actions and body language that something was wrong, very wrong. She gasped saying, "Wha...what happened?" 

She watched Jack for the longest time. She was sure that he wouldn't respond to her question. Something had obviously happened to Daniel after he returned to his own reality but what? Sam felt fearful not only for her husband but for the Daniel of this Jack's reality as well. He was in danger. She sensed that he was. She was ready to tell him he didn't have to answer when his voice broke the silence. He said, "Daniel...he was... He's also a prisoner." 

"WHAT? Not of Set that would mean...!" interrupted Captain Fraiser. She felt fear threaten to choke her. If Jack's Daniel was with Set and their Daniel was also that would mean... God, she hoped that wasn't the case. 

Jack interrupted her distressing thoughts as he shook his head no saying, "He's being held by the NID, I believe." 

O'Neill jerked his head up in response to that comment. The alternate Daniel was possibly being held by the NID? If that was the case that would mean...he hoped not. He hated to admit it but he actually liked the alternate Daniel, both Daniel's, a little bit. He didn't want to see either of them face such a grisly fate. He interrupted, "What? You have Simmons breathing down your necks too?" 

Jack glanced up at his double a bit surprised that the man knew of Simmons. He shook his head partly in denial as he answered, "Not sure if Simmons is involved yet." 

"Then who?" 

"Colonel Maybourne." 

The room fell silent once again as Jack said that name. Four pairs of eyes turned to look at Jack after he said that. Why was everyone staring at him as if he lost his mind? His double was the first to speak, "He's dead." 

"Not in my reality." 

"What the hell would they want with Doctor Jackson?" 

Jack bowed his head. How much should he tell them? How much did they really need to know? He could tell that the people in the room were concerned for his friend. It was very obvious...so Daniel managed to work his magic even in an alternate universe. Jack answered, "Daniel, the Daniel of my reality, is one of only two people residing on Earth who can speak, read and write the Goa'uld language and dialect. He also has a lot of knowledge that certain people would love to get their hands on...and he has managed to piss off Maybourne in the past." 

O'Neill quirked his eyebrow up at Jack in disbelief. Daniel pissed off Maybourne? O'Neill found that a bit hard to believe. His Daniel was soft-spoken and wasn't as outspoken as the alternate Daniel. He had a hard time picturing his Daniel pissing off many people. He wondered how the hell the alternate Daniel was abducted only a short time after departing this world. He quickly questioned, "How could Doctor Jackson have been abducted in the first place?" 

"They were on PQR-189 when he...arrived there." 

Captain Fraiser interrupted, "You mean that he was abducted immediately after he left this reality?" 

Jack only nodded his head watching everyone to see their responses to his comment. Then he continued, "It was luck. They had luck on their sides. Daniel was abducted from that planet before he even had a chance to return to the SGC. We would've never known what happened to him if Anubis..." 

Colonel O'Neill quickly jerked his head up feeling rage fill him. Anubis, he knew that name. Anubis was the damned parasite who now inhabited Doctor Jackson. He yelled in outrage, "ANUBIS? The snake that imprisoned him?" 

"Yes Anubis and no he did not imprison your Daniel." 

"The hell he didn't! He took him by force! Doctor Jackson was made a host against his will!" 

"Well, he's still a host and he seems to be getting along just fine with Anubis. They're very close. It's a host-symbiote thing." 

"That snake has to be removed!" 

"NO!"

"Yes!" 

Jack became angrier. Didn't his double realize that Daniel was now a willing host to his symbiote and didn't want to be parted? Jack continued to defend Daniel's choice, "Maybe you're not hearing me Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Anubis are very close. They will not accept separation. They have grown closer throughout the last several months. Those two are inseparable." 

"That snake can't stay in him!" 

Damn it! Jack forgot just how stubborn he could be sometimes. God, but this was so strange. He was arguing with himself for crying out loud! He had to make his twin see the aftereffects separating Daniel from Anubis would create. He continued, "If you force him to become separated from Anubis then you will completely lose your Daniel. Trust me on this. The two don't want separated. They get along just fine. You should watch them sometime. It's really interesting the way they relate to one another. Odd and a little strange but neat." 

"A snake is a snake, Colonel! What the hell would Doctor Jackson want to be a host for? That damned thing is destroying him!" 

"That damned thing has been Daniel's friend and supporter for the last year. He was there for Daniel when his friend chose to abandon him!" 

Jack knew that he shouldn't have made that comment, but he couldn't stop himself from saying it. The comment had its desired effect as Colonel O'Neill's face fell and guilt seemed to swamp the man. Way to go, Jack. Drive the man into despair and suicide. Yeah, make him feel guilty. You idiot! That is you, was you, after Charlie died and what do you do? Say the absolute wrong thing to the man who is obviously seriously contemplating ending his life. Smooth move, Jack! You are such an idiot! 

Jack watched his double in the tense silence regretting the slip of his tongue that sent the man into silence. He was sure the man wouldn't speak again when O'Neill said, "A snake is a snake..." 

Jack softened his voice. He was all too aware that this man before him was on a suicidal roller coaster and that anything could set the man off. He shivered as he remembered a time when he was like this man...broken, cold, angry and bitter. Then along came this annoying archaeologist who had the damned nerve to risk his life, to actually forfeit his own life, to save a suicidal man. He wondered where in his double's life the man had messed up. Why did this O'Neill turn out to be so different from himself? He was sure that Daniel Jackson had something to do with that. This man had pushed Daniel away when Jack had managed to allow the young man to weasel his way into his life and had actually started caring for him. The two were best friends. Jack couldn't even imagine a life without Daniel. He felt sorry for his twin. What would make the man see what his life was worth? Jack shook his head and focused again on his double saying, "Anubis is a Tok'ra." 

"What? One of those damned good snakes? The kind who don't force themselves on a host? The kind who share the body with their host?" 

"Yes, one of those." 

"Doctor Jackson tried to tell me about those snakes. To me the best snake is a dead snake!" 

"The Tok'ra are allies." 

"Colonel, Doctor Jackson already explained this to me..." 

"I take it you didn't believe him?" 

"No." 

"Well, you stubborn son of a bitch!" 

"If you are anything like me then you have nothing to say! According to your Doctor Jackson we are very similar." 

"Yeah, except I wasn't stupid enough to shove Daniel away when he offered his help! If not for Daniel I would probably be like...well, I'd be a mean bastard." 

"Like me? Is that what you were going to say?" yelled Colonel O'Neill in a voice full of fury. 

Jack snapped back, "If the shoe fits!" 

"Why you..." 

General Hammond, who managed to get so caught up in watching the exchange between the two Colonels that he fell silent, interrupted, "Colonels please! We are here to discuss Doctor Jackson! You can argue amongst...yourselves later." 

Jack looked up at Hammond all too aware that he left his anger take over again. Damn it, why couldn't he control that sarcastic, spiteful side of himself? He found that arguing with himself was like talking to a wall. He wondered if his friends ever felt as frustrated as he did right now when arguing with him. He had a feeling that they probably did. God, this man, his double was just too much of a reminder of the hardcore military man Jack had left behind and promised never to dredge up again, if it could be helped. Seeing his old self in the man before him pissed him off to no end. He couldn't help but argue with the man. He looked at Hammond feeling guilty and upset for getting so caught up in arguing over small things that he had lost sight of the real reason they were here...to discuss the disappearance of their Daniel, to discuss his abduction by Seth. Jack cleared his throat responding to Hammond's statement, "Yes sir. Sorry." 

Colonel O'Neill glared at Jack a few moments longer. Damn it, but this alternate version of himself knew how to piss him off. He wanted to kill the bastard! Instead he also mumbled a quick apology and focused on the General. 

Hammond watched the two O'Neill's exchange a few more hostile glances before they both fully focused on him. When he was certain that he now had their undivided attention he continued, "Tell us what happened to Doctor Jackson." 

"He was helping us to locate our Daniel..." Jack began to say when O'Neill suddenly interrupted, "He was helping you? HOW? He has a damned snake in him!" 

Jack tensed up and glared coldly at his double. Damn it, but this Colonel O'Neill was a hell of a pain in the ass to deal with! He found himself wondering how Daniel put up with the man. He was irritated that he had been so rudely interrupted before he even had the chance to start his explanation. He glared at the Colonel seething and commenting, "Are you done yet, Colonel? Because if I'm not mistaken I was talking." 

Captain Fraiser watched the two men. God, they were so alike yet so different. They couldn't even seem to agree with themselves on anything. She quickly interceded noticing that General Hammond was becoming aggravated himself. One O'Neill was trouble enough add in a second O'Neill and all hell seemed to break loose. She spoke, "Gentlemen, please!" 

Both O'Neill's continued to glare at each other for the longest time before Jack broke the contact and continued, "Anubis is a Tok'ra. He was also helping us." 

"What? HOW?" questioned Colonel O'Neill. 

Jack felt his anger simmering just below the surface. His temper was becoming harder to handle. He made himself take a deep, calming breath and refocus. He glanced up as Doctor Carter attempted to answer the question, "Remember what Daniel said? He told us that Anubis possessed the ability to..." 

"Communicate telepathically..." finished Captain Fraiser. 

"Yes, remember he was...he experienced what our Daniel went through when Isis made him Anubis' host. Then he told us of..." 

"I remember." 

Colonel O'Neill chuckled sarcastically. He couldn't believe the direction this damned conversation was taking. He quickly put in his two cents worth, "Now we're back to that psycho mumbo jumbo...please!" 

Captain Fraiser chose that moment to take her turn glaring at Colonel O'Neill. The man could be a royal pain in the ass at times! Why the hell was he being so damned difficult all of a sudden? She interrupted, "Colonel, you are not helping here!" 

Jack glanced at an obviously perturbed Captain Fraiser then at his double. He couldn't help it as he added, "So in other words shut up and let me talk!" 

Colonel O'Neill's face flushed with anger. Doctor Carter had to conceal her smirk. She discovered that she actually liked this other Jack. She knew she shouldn't be making light of such a tense situation but she couldn't help it. She glanced at Colonel O'Neill as he replied, "Fine. By all means continue." 

Jack again glanced at his double briefly. Get a grip, Jack. Remember he is you and this was you before Abydos. Patience. You have to remain patient. He inhaled deeply then exhaled and continued, "He...some how your Daniel was empathizing with our Daniel. Anubis also had visions of our Daniel in danger..." 

"Precognition," added Captain Fraiser. 

"Yes. He stayed to help us find Daniel. The longer he stayed the closer he came to experiencing cascade tremors." 

"Entropic cascade failure," interrupted Doctor Carter. 

"Yes. Well, he allowed himself to deteriorate to the point that he became too weak to return here on his own, so I came with him. Together we gated to PQR-189." 

"Tethys," added Captain Fraiser. 

"Yes Tethys. I found the pillar of hieroglyphs that Daniel had been looking at the day he disappeared. I found the symbol he had touched and did so. We were both enveloped by an intense bright white light…we lost consciousness. When I awoke I heard a whirring sound...transport rings, Goa'uld transport rings. When I looked up Daniel was being held by a Goa'uld and surrounded by guards. I fired on the rings but the bullets didn't penetrate. Then they all disappeared. I lost him on that damned planet!" 

"Do you have any idea where my husband is, Jack?" asked Doctor Carter. 

Jack looked at her again, this time more intensely a bit confused by her referral to her husband. Was Daniel her husband in this reality? He questioned, "Husband?" 

Captain Fraiser noticed the look of sudden confusion crossing Jack's face and quickly provided him with his answer to his unvoiced question, "Daniel is Doctor Carter's husband in this reality." 

"Whoa. Really?" 

"Yes." 

"Cool." 

"You're...you're not surprised?" 

"No. Hell, I was married to Carter in an alternate reality." 

Colonel O'Neill looked at his double in shock questioning, "What?" 

"Yeah. She was engaged to me in one reality and in another she was married to me." 

"Oh." 

Doctor Carter interrupted, "Jack, about my husband?" 

"He sent a message to me...Anubis that is." 

"He sent a message to you? How is that possible?" questioned the O'Neill of this world still a bit perplexed. 

Jack glanced at his alternate then answered, "The mental telepathy thing." 

"You actually believe in that stuff?" 

"Never said that but I do know it's not just science fiction." 

"How?" 

"You'd be amazed at all the things my team has discovered in the last five years." 

"Five years?" inquired O'Neill. His curiosity was now peaked. Had his alternate been traveling via the Stargate for five years? He glanced at the man as he answered, "Yes. We've been using the Stargate for the last five years...six if you'd like to get technical." 

"Six?" 

"If you count our first trip to Abydos..." 

"First trip?" asked his double wearily. 

"Yes. When we destroyed Ra." 

"What was the second trip?" O'Neill found his curiosity only continued to grow as Jack provided him with more information. He wanted to know what could ever possess his alternate self to ever want to return to that cursed desert planet. All that remained on that planet for him, his team and the majority of his SGC was heartache and rage. Why then would his double want to return to such a horrid planet? He glanced up at Jack as the man continued, "When we returned to retrieve Daniel." 

"To retrieve..." 

Whoa, now wait a minute here. Was his double actually saying that Daniel Jackson stayed on Abydos for a time? Now that was totally ludicrous. Out of all of the SGC employees Doctor Jackson would be the last person he could ever see wanting to go to Abydos. The man hated that planet and vowed never to return. He focused on Jack as the man added, "Yes. Daniel lived on Abydos for a year. He was married to Sha're. Unfortunately, Apophis abducted her...and Skaara. Daniel lost almost everything to Apophis." 

Dead silence filled the room yet again. Jack felt a little bit spooked by the sudden quietness. Was it something he said? He looked at each person in the room who were in turn staring back at him. He quickly questioned, "What?" 

At first no one spoke up then Doctor Carter broke the silence, "Jack, we never went back to Abydos. Not for a couple of years anyway. No one is really keen on returning there anytime soon." 

"Why?" 

"Because a lot happened on that planet. That planet holds a lot of bad memories for a lot of people at this facility. No one wants to return." 

"I see." 

O'Neill decided it was time to change the topic of discussion. He noticed that he wasn't the only one very uncomfortable with the topic of Abydos arising again. When would they ever be free of that damned planet? He shook his head then mentioned, "We've been using the Stargate for four years." 

"Four years?" 

"Yes." 

"That's it? Only four years?" 

Jack found that information a bit hard to digest. These people have only been using the Stargate for four years? Why? What happened? Was the Stargate discovered later here or was there another reason why the Stargate became...a relic. He found his curiosity was now peaked. He glanced at Doctor Carter as she responded, "Yes." 

"Okay, that could explain why none of you seem to know what a Tok'ra is. You've never met them have you?" 

Captain Fraiser replied, "If we have we probably...killed them." 

"Oh...not good, that is so not good." 

"Yes, that was what your Daniel said." 

Jack looked at her for the longest time. He found it hard to believe what Captain Fraiser just told him. If they had met any Tok'ra on their journeys then they most likely shot them? He was hoping that he could track down the Tok'ra in this reality and convince them to help the alternate SG-1 to locate their missing teammate. If they killed any Tok'ra in their many adventures then, most likely, the Tok'ra would refuse to join with them or even allow them to speak up. This was not good at all. Jack found himself wondering about this alternate SG-1 team. How much was different? Did they also never meet some of the Goa'uld Jack's team had encountered along the way? He wondered if they ever met the Asgard or Hathor or even Heru-ur. Had this team of SG-1 ever had any similar experiences? Jack found that the answer to that question sparked his interest and without thinking he commented, “You never met Apophis either have you?” 

“No.” 

“Believe me you don’t want to.” 

“Yes Daniel told us that, as well." 

"Talked your ear off, did he?" Jack smiled as he said that. The smile looked so out of place on Jack O'Neill's face that everyone stared, except for the O'Neill of this world. He saw the smile then looked away as guilt swamped him. It was obvious that this alternate Jack cared deeply for the archaeologist in his world. He also noticed just how easy it was for this alternate Jack to smile. He couldn't help but wonder if that easy smile had come from knowing and befriending a pain in the ass archaeologist. Had he truly made a huge mistake when he chose to push Daniel Jackson out of his life forever? He wondered what he would be like now if he would have allowed Doctor Jackson in. Would he be as happy as the man before him now was or would he still be miserable? O'Neill had a feeling he would indeed be happier, but nothing could change the past all that could be changed was the future. 

Sam, Janet and Hammond couldn't speak when they saw the smile on Jack O'Neill's face. They rarely saw their O'Neill smile and to see this alternate smile so easily was a shock. No one had any doubts in their minds about this Jack. This Jack seemed rather happy with his life. He was a definite contrast to the O'Neill of this world. They were so different, like night and day. It was amazing. 

Doctor Carter smiled at Jack in return saying, "Daniel's always been a talker...at least my Daniel has." 

Jack looked at Samantha Jackson noticing how much she loved her husband and how much she missed him. He felt his insides cramping up in sympathy. He had been there himself. He lost his wife due to his own stupidity. This version of Carter had lost her husband to a Goa'uld. He wanted to comfort her, to pull her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be all right. He knew she needed to be reassured. It was very obvious by the look in her eyes. Just the mention of Daniel made this Carter get upset. She was a very lonely woman who only wished to have her husband back safe and sound where he should have been all along. They had to find this Carter's Daniel or she would soon be lost herself. Jack spoke softly, "Yes, our Daniel is like that as well. He loves to talk and talk and talk. He's out there. They’re both out there and we will find them." 

Doctor Carter smiled softly at the alternate Jack O'Neill. He must have sensed that she needed some sort of reassurance and just hearing him say those words made her feel a whole lot better. She wished that their O'Neill was as easy to talk to as this one. She glanced up at Hammond as the General questioned, "So where is Doctor Jackson?" 

"Yes, getting back to Daniel. Anubis told me...mentally that he was with Set..." 

"Set?" 

"Yes. You may know him better as Seth." 

"But how? How could Seth have managed to get his hands on Doctor Jackson?" 

Jack looked down clenching his fists tightly in rage. He had messed up and Set had managed to successfully get his grubby hands on this world's Daniel. It was his fault. He was here to help Anubis; he was here to protect him and he failed to do so. Jack was still very angry about the events that occurred on Tethys upon their arrival. Jack said, "Set was on the planet when we arrived." 

"We have to find him! Set will destroy him!" 

O'Neill eyed up his alternate then accused, "How could you let this happen, Colonel? Why didn't you stop him?" 

"I wish I could have. I was still unconscious when Set got his damned hands on Daniel. When I awoke he already had Daniel in his possession! I tried to help him but it was no use. Set got away with him. Now we have to help him. Anubis said that there was nothing I could do to help him..." 

"Do you have any idea where Doctor Jackson was taken?" Hammond inquired. 

Jack shook his head yes then answered, "Avaris. He said that Set would take him to Avaris." 

"He said?" 

"Yes, when Anubis sent me that mental message he told me that Set would take them to Avaris." 

"Well, then I say we locate Avaris and get Doctor Jackson the hell out of there." 

"Agreed General," added Captain Fraiser. 

Jack glanced at his double then looked at Hammond commenting, "The Tok'ra would really be helpful, you know." 

Colonel O'Neill glared at Jack. God, this man was infuriating! He was a persistent little bastard! Colonel O'Neill looked at his alternate self noticing the man had confidence, strength and seemed...relaxed. Too damned relaxed if you ask me! I'd never be that damned relaxed! He let's his guard down too damned easy! It'll get him killed one of these days! He shook his head to clear it of those negative thoughts then wondered when was the last time he had felt that way himself? His answer wasn't very encouraging as it echoed back to him, almost tauntingly, 'Before Charlie's death.' Before his son's death was a hell of a long time ago. He hadn't been confident or relaxed since then? No wonder everyone tried to avoid him like the plague. He carried his bad attitude around with him almost like it was a second skin. Damn, he really had to work on changing some things about himself. He knew that he was a competent CO and could do the jobs demanded of him, but name one CO who lost a team member due to bias? He cursed as he thought of that day yet again. The fight before departure had been nasty. Doctor Jackson and him argued for the longest time. Both of them only succeeded in making the other angrier. The arguing only ceased when it was time for them to report to the embarkation room for their newest mission. Doctor Jackson and him stepped into the Stargate still very angry with one another. They had temporarily left their guard down in their rage. They were all caught by surprise when they stepped through that gate and into an entourage of Horus guards. He had known, immediately, that he and his team were in trouble. They were far outnumbered and were completely surrounded. They had no choice but to surrender. If they would've fought then they would've been slaughtered. 

On that day O'Neill had noticed a particular guard separate from the group and immediately seize Doctor Jackson. O'Neill had been so stunned that a guard would single out the archaeologist that he failed to react at all. He had watched as Jackson was led away from them while him and his other two teammates were kept at the Stargate. He had wondered why they chose Doctor Jackson of all people. Wouldn't they have been quicker to choose the leader? He had stood there silently watching as a member of his team was marched away to face some grim fate and he had done nothing. Nothing at all but let them lead the man away. God, did he even bother to demand where Jackson was being taken that day? Or did he just allow them to take the man away without even speaking up on his behalf? He felt extremely ashamed of himself. He had said nothing. He had let his anger and hatred towards the young man rule for only an instant...an instant too long. He had given Doctor Jackson over to the enemy. He just handed the man over as if he were a commodity. What the hell was wrong with him? He had been a fool and had allowed his bitterness and anger against the young scientist to rule long enough for him to be taken away and separated from the rest of SG-1. God, he was so stupid! He hated to think of all they must have put his young teammate through before they made him a host. He had been missing and separated from them for at least a week before the news of his fate was told to them. 

Jack eyed up his alternate. The man was very silent. Jack remembered a time when he, himself, was the Jack O'Neill now standing before him. Looking at this man before him, looking at this man who was him only...not, was the oddest sensation. He felt as if he was looking into his own past as he stared at the man who looked so much like him, was him only...different. This man before him was himself six years ago...before the Stargate program, before Abydos, before a stubborn, persistent archaeologist entered his life, before his reinstatement, before SG-1... This was himself after Charlie had died. Jack shivered as he looked at the man who was a mirror image of himself...almost. The man before him looked old, tired, bitter and angry. The man before him was a cold-hearted bastard, a man who pushed everyone away and built a brick wall around himself. A man ready to kill himself if the opportunity to die honorably would occur. Jack didn't like seeing this man before him. This man was himself six years ago. How many years had they traveled using the Stargate? Four years is what they had said, and in four years time the man before him never learned compassion, never learned to accept that there was nothing he could have done to stop Charlie's death, never learned to stop blaming himself for that death, never learned how to begin healing, never gave the one man who could help him a single chance. How could this man be so blind? How could...? Before Jack realized he was speaking aloud his thoughts slipped out, "How could you push Daniel away like that? Why couldn't you see that Daniel was the one who could help you find yourself again?" 

After he spoke those words aloud he became aware of the sudden tenseness in the room. He glanced up at everyone then at...himself. The man's face was unreadable. Jack shook his head saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak out loud." 

“No. No. You're right." 

"What?" 

"I didn't realize that Doctor Jackson could..." 

"Help you want to change yourself? Do you realize how much of a gift that man is? Without Daniel... I would probably be dead. Hell, I would be dead...I would be wishing to die. I'd be like you. You really don't know just how important he is do you?" 

"I...never mind. Look..." 

"No, wait..." 

"I have to go," came O'Neill's very rapid response. 

Jack looked at his alternate in shock. He knew what the man was doing. He had been guilty of using the same tactic when a topic of discussion was breached that he refused to deal with. The man was trying to run away. He was trying to take the coward's way out by running from his problems in hopes that they would magically disappear. Jack, himself, had learned how useless such a tactic was. Running away and refusing to deal with a problem only made things so much worse. He wasn't about to let the man walk away as he pointed out to his double that he knew what the man was up to and questioned, "Where? There's nowhere to run to, Colonel. You should have learned that already. You created your own prison, Colonel. If you would've only..." 

"One man could not have made that much of a difference in my life! He's an annoying scientist for crying out loud! He's a bookworm! He's a geek! What do you see in that man?" 

"Obviously I see a hell of a lot more in Daniel Jackson then you do or ever will! Do you even realize how special that man is? My God he hates no one! He forgives everything. He is so full of compassion...You never even gave him a chance did you, Colonel?" 

"He killed Skaara! It's his fault that Skaara is dead!" 

"Daniel would never kill anybody, especially not Skaara. God, Skaara's his brother-in-law! Skaara is his family! Do you know how important family is to Daniel? My God! He doesn't have any family left, except Nick Ballard and Nick, well, he's on another planet right now." 

"Who the hell is Nick Ballard?" demanded O'Neill. 

Jack stared at his double for the longest time. This man had no knowledge of Daniel's background at all, obviously. Was the man really so unconcerned about Daniel that he didn't even bother to get to know the man he obviously chose to shun? Jack remembered how they, him and his team, had found out about Nick. Nick had been Daniel's grandfather. He had checked himself into a mental institution for believing in some giant aliens; the man truly believed he had met such beings. They found him when they discovered he had found a crystal skull in Belize identical to the one they had found on one of their missions off-world. They went to a planet and had entered a huge cavern. The cavern housed a crystal skull. When they entered the cavern they could see the skull from their vantage but had to cross a rather narrow walkway to get to the pedestal the thing sat on. When they approached the skull Daniel had looked at it then suddenly disappeared before their very eyes. He had been made invisible. He was there but no one could see him. SG-1 searched for Daniel's grandfather to see if the man could help them locate their missing friend. 

Now Jack stood here wondering if he should tell his double of Daniel's grandfather. Did he even have a right to? Should he say anything or...? He didn't know. The decision wasn't too hard for him to make as Doctor Carter quickly stepped in and answered his double herself, "Nick is Daniel's grandfather." 

"WHAT? He has a grandfather?" 

O'Neill found this new information very hard to fathom. Jackson had a living relative? O'Neill had been certain that the man had nobody. Now he was starting to find out differently and found he didn't like being kept out of the loop all that much. He glanced at Doctor Carter as she said yes. Then he questioned, "But...why didn't he say so?" 

"Well for one, you never gave him the chance. You shoved him away remember, Colonel O'Neill? For another, Nick... He's the grandfather who chose to abandon Daniel after his parents died. He had the chance to take Daniel into his care and chose not to. He shoved Daniel away, as well." 

"Why?" 

"Because he was traveling the world at the time and didn't want to be saddled with a kid. He's an archaeologist. He didn't take Daniel in because he didn't think Daniel would have much stability with him. What he didn't realize was that Daniel would've loved to travel the world with him and would rather have had his grandfather taking care of him than being reared by complete strangers. Daniel still visits him when he can." 

"Where is he?" 

Jack looked at his double interrupting, "In my reality we...he was in a mental institution. He's not there any longer." 

"Then where?" 

"He's on a planet learning of another culture, another civilization. He believed that when he was younger and he first stumbled across a crystal skull in Belize that it transported him to another planet where he saw these giant aliens. He checked himself into an institution. He discovered later that he was totally sane. You see his giant aliens really did, do exist." 

Colonel O'Neill didn't know how to respond to that statement. Daniel Jackson had a grandfather? His grandfather abandoned him after his parents had died? His grandfather checked himself into a mental institution? 

O'Neill found that he didn't really know Doctor Jackson at all. There were so many things the man never spoke of, and as he learned more about the man his curiosity was increasing. Doctor Jackson was a very private person. O'Neill always accepted that about the man and after Skaara died he didn't want to get to know the man at all anyhow. Now he found that there was a lot about Doctor Jackson that he wanted to learn which prompted him to inquire, "Just...how did his parents die?" 

Jack glanced at his alternate for the longest time. He wondered where that question came from. He then said, "You have no idea how...? He...how could you not know?" 

"He never told me." 

He never told him? My God, the Daniel and Jack of this world really were at odds with one another. How could he not know how Daniel's parents were killed? Had he completely shut the man out of his life or something? 

As Jack thought about it and looked at his twin he was sure that was exactly what had happened. The tensions running between O'Neill and Daniel were extreme in this reality. It was very obvious the two men didn't get along...at all. Jack found that knowing this greatly saddened him. His double had no idea what he has done to himself by shutting Daniel Jackson completely out of his life. Jack shook his head sadly then answered, "Well in my reality...they died traumatically." 

"How?" 

O'Neill found that he wanted to know. He wanted to know more about the man he so quickly shut out of his life. Discovering that Doctor Jackson had a grandfather bothered him a lot. When he discovered that Jackson's parents were dead and he had no idea why it bothered him even more. He had to know. He found that he desperately wanted to know. He wanted to learn more about this young man he so quickly dismissed from his life. 

Jack paused for a moment. Should he answer the question? He glanced at...himself then said, "They were killed when he was eight years old. It was an accident. They were in the New York Museum of Art when a...a cover stone fell on them...crushed them. They died instantly. His parents were archaeologists..." 

“And he was only eight? I'm glad he didn't see it happen..." 

O'Neill found the news very disturbing, indeed. His parents were killed in a museum, crushed under a cover stone. God, it must have been terrible for Jackson. He found that he was very glad the man didn't see his parents killed, but as silence entered the room he found himself nervously eyeing up Jack. 

Jack glanced at O'Neill a bit longer before continuing, "Uh, actually in my reality...Daniel saw his parents die. He was there the entire time. He saw the whole thing happen." 

O'Neill felt suddenly ill. God, he felt so sick. He paled considerably at the news. This Jack's Daniel had witnessed his parents being killed before him? My God. He was only eight when this happened? He tried to speak but no sound could be heard. He just didn't know what to say or how to even respond to the news. In this man's reality Daniel saw his parents die? Surely not... 

He glanced up at Doctor Carter suddenly finding that he wanted to know if his Daniel had also been unfortunate enough to witness such a horrible thing. He managed to find his voice as he choked out, "Our Daniel never saw...did he?" 

Doctor Carter found she couldn't hold O'Neill's look any longer. She had thought for sure that O'Neill had known all about Daniel's parents. Hadn't he even bothered to read the man's personnel file? She had been positive that Colonel O'Neill had known of Daniel's parents dying. She found it hard to accept that the man was totally clueless. She questioned, "Did you read his file, Colonel?" 

"Well yeah, but there was nothing...just said his parents died when he was eight. Doctor Carter, he didn't see...? Tell me that he didn't see...that." 

Doctor Carter sighed heavily feeling her body tense at this new discovery. Colonel O'Neill had no idea what had happened in Daniel's past. How the hell was that even possible? She glanced at the Colonel saying, "Yes he did. He was there when his parents died. He witnessed the entire thing. His parents had been working on a cover stone that they had found on a recent dig. The museum was setting up the display when the cables...snapped. The only reason Daniel wasn't under that cover stone with them was because his father had ordered him to sit down away from the area in which the stone was being placed. Daniel...he had a front row seat. He saw everything. He even yelled out a warning but his parents didn't hear him. Colonel, that's why Daniel can't stand to be in enclosed spaces. He's claustrophobic. He still dreams of the day they were killed. He told me that when he was a child he had horrible nightmares in which his parents were trapped under that cover stone, trapped in the dark, unable to move and slowly suffocating to death. He can't stand enclosed spaces because of what he witnessed..." 

O'Neill didn't know how to even react to what Doctor Carter just told him so he simply stated, "Yet he can crawl around in tombs at digs..." 

"Yes. His parents were archaeologists. He can only handle enclosed spaces when he's surrounded by the things his parents loved to work on, but if you place him in a room and lock the door... He can't handle it. Daniel...he's always felt...responsible for their deaths. He thinks he killed his parents because he didn't save them." 

Colonel O'Neill felt extremely ill as she said that. He couldn't speak as he thought of all the horrible things he's done and said to Daniel through the years. My God, he even accused Daniel of killing Skaara... He accused him of killing so many when Daniel had been innocent. God, he...how could he have been so hateful so...? He muttered, "God, I'm such an ass! Why didn't you tell me about his parents?" 

“I thought you knew..." 

"Shit! I probably confirmed his beliefs that it was his fault. Oh my God, I...the things I accused him of...the things I appointed him responsible for... He probably thinks that he's a murderer..." 

"Daniel accepts full responsibility for Skaara's death and everyone else you accused him of killing. He believes that he doesn't deserve to be happy. He’s so afraid of losing me. He's so afraid of losing people he has come to care for because all throughout his life people he's dared to care for...they die. They leave him all alone. His parents, Skaara...you...and his foster parents didn't help matters. Some of them were very hateful towards him while he was growing up. Some would accuse him of deliberately killing his parents. God Colonel O'Neill, if you even knew half the things Daniel has suffered through in his lifetime... It's amazing he is like he is..." 

"And what do I do? Accuse him of murdering Skaara and act as if the man doesn't even exist!" 

Jack looked at his alternate, gritting his teeth, he commented, "You're an asshole! Didn't you even once question where Daniel's family was? His parents? Didn't you find it odd that he has very few connections outside of the SGC? Do you see why Daniel could help you find yourself? He's been there only he was eight and he convinced himself that he killed his parents...you, Charlie shot himself...you blame yourself. Daniel is a survivor and a hell of a good man. You could learn a lot from him if you'd just give him a chance." 

"He probably wants nothing to do with me." 

"Oh, you have no idea just how wrong you are, Colonel. He is bitter, yes, but he forgave you a long time ago. Now Anubis...Anubis hates you." 

"Anubis?" 

"Daniel's symbiote." 

"He hates me? Why?" 

“Because when he blended with your Daniel he also acquired all of Daniel Jackson's thoughts and memories. He knows exactly what you put Daniel through and he's pissed off that you would have been so cold to Daniel. He's pissed off because you hurt Daniel Jackson a lot." 

 

* * * *

 

Ka'tar hesitantly approached his queen's chambers. He heard her voice speak after he knocked, "Enter." 

Ka'tar did as was bid. As he entered he tried to calm down his nerves. He was about to deliver some very bad news to his queen and she would be most displeased. He addressed her, "My Queen." 

"Ka'tar...tell us what of our Beloved?" Isis inquired. She watched her First Prime as he began to nervously shuffle from one foot to the other then back again. Something was wrong for Ka'tar rarely became nervous in her presence. She noticed he was growing more fidgety the longer she held his gaze. He had bad news for her. She instinctively knew it and it upset her greatly. She quickly inquired gently, in an attempt to calm her First Prime's nerves some, "Ka'tar, tell us what has happened." 

Ka'tar looked up at Isis. He could tell that she was aware that he was about to deliver some bad news. He was very grateful that she was attempting to calm him with her voice. He looked at her then said, "I am sorry, My Queen. Sutekh has captured him and is taking him to Avaris." 

"WHAT?" 

She found that the news Ka'tar just delivered to her was, indeed, very bad. She waited patiently for him to continue, "His plans are to lure you to him and once there he will destroy Anubis' host and remove the symbiote. Then he will destroy Anubis. After he is done he will...destroy you." 

"What? This cannot be! We must free our Beloved!" 

"Did you not hear me, My Queen? Sutekh wants you to do so. Then he will trap you, destroy you and appoint himself ruler over the system lords. You cannot go to Avaris." 

“But we must! We will not stand by and watch our Beloved being destroyed! We have experienced much sorrow when we lost Osiris. We will not lose our Beloved again!" 

"My Queen, I will go to Avaris to attempt a retrieval. Let me first attempt a rescue before you decide to surrender to Sutekh." 

"No Ka'tar. If you fail in the attempted rescue of our Beloved then Sutekh will also have you." 

"I would rather he capture me then you, My Queen." 

"Ka'tar, what you are asking of us...you do not realize how much you are asking us to give up. We will not lose our Beloved and we will not lose you." 

"My Queen, there is no other choice. Surely you must know that." 

"Very well...you may go to Avaris and attempt an extraction, but you must be careful for Sutekh has knowledge of you. He has not seen you but he knows of you. You must be careful, Ka'tar." 

"Yes My Queen." 

"Ka'tar?" 

"Yes My Queen?" 

"We would make but one other request of you." 

"Please tell me of this request." 

"The host must be saved, as well. We have grown rather fond of the one our lord now inhabits. Our beloved Daniel Jackson is as valuable to us as is our beloved Anubis. If you cannot save them both then do not save them at all." 

"I cannot save them both, My Queen. When My Lord Anubis took the human as a host the host no longer existed." 

"Ka'tar, do not always believe what you have been told. Daniel Jackson is, indeed, very much alive. Anubis keeps his host suppressed, but he still very much exists in his own mortal body." 

Ka'tar had no idea what to say. Wasn't the idea of the host still surviving impossible? In a Jaffa the host and symbiote were both alive, but Ka'tar didn't think such was the case when a Tau'ri and a symbiote were joined. If Daniel Jackson was in fact still alive in his body then why did his queen not rid herself of the man? 

Ka'tar found himself wondering if his queen chose to keep the host intact as a way to torture and torment him. If he was still alive then Anubis could torment him for as long as he possessed his body. Ka'tar felt sudden coldness grip him at that thought. Could the host be alive when a Symbiote has possession of him or her? The idea sounded totally ludicrous. 

Ka'tar glanced up as Isis addressed him, "Ka'tar my dear, you look very much confused. Why is that?" 

"My Queen, is it possible that a host still remains even after possession?" 

"Yes. The host is very weak and frail, and is kept at bay by his new master… Anubis draws great pleasure from forcing his host into subjugation. We chose not to use the sarcophagus to ensure a complete blending. We find that knowing the host still exists has proven very exciting to us." 

Ka'tar felt ill at that admission, so his queen enjoyed knowing that Anubis' host was still very much alive and intact. She most likely drew great pleasure from knowing that he was no longer free and that he was at her mercy as well as at Anubis' mercy. Ka'tar had to help Daniel Jackson somehow. He just didn't know how to go about helping the Tau'ri man. He glanced up as Isis continued, "We would like our lord back complete. Do not fail us." 

"Yes My Queen." 

"You may go." 

Ka'tar bowed to his queen trying to keep a tight grip on the anger bubbling just below the surface. His eyes were now starting to open. He was truly beginning to see just how sadistic a race the Goa'uld were. He was beginning to realize that they were merely a race out for domination and that they had no god-like powers. He found himself growing even angrier as he realized that he has spent years pledging his allegiance to false gods. The Goa'uld would pay for their treachery one day...oh how they would pay. He vowed to find a way to some how help the Tau'ri that Isis was so enamored with. He hated to think of what life must be like for the young man. He was obviously trapped in his own body, in his own mind, and being kept at bay by pain and anguish. What the Goa'uld were doing to the Tau'ri was inexcusable and unforgivable and one day Ka'tar would get back at them...one day. 

Ka'tar quickly exited Isis' palace and prepared for his departure to Tethys. 

 

* * * *

 

Anubis knew that he was in danger when he awoke to find himself surrounded by the guards of Sutekh. He glanced at O'Neill to see how the man was fairing and was glad to see the Colonel was still unconscious. Sutekh's guards had quickly seized him and surrounded him. Anubis had prayed for O'Neill to remain unconscious fearing that if the Colonel were to awake while Sutekh still remained Sutekh would kill him just for sport. He hadn't expected O'Neill to awake but as the rings were activated he saw O'Neill quickly jump to his feet pulling out his weapon. Anubis had enough time to warn the human not to follow. If O'Neill were to follow there was no telling what Sutekh would do with him. O'Neill was safer on Earth. He told O'Neill where he would be taken in hopes that the man could locate the Tok'ra of this reality and inform them of what was occurring. 

As Anubis was transported aboard Sutekh's ship he could feel his host awaking. Daniel questioned, _"Anubis what's wrong?"_

Daniel sensed that his symbiote was troubled and quickly put two and two together. They were no longer with O'Neill. In fact, they were now aboard a ship, a Goa'uld mother ship from the looks of it. Oh, great so now they were prisoners of some insane Goa'uld. Daniel said, _"We're in trouble, aren't we? Who...?"_

Daniel stopped in mid-sentence as the Goa'uld, who now held them prisoner, spoke. As he focused on the face of the Goa'uld before him he knew exactly who it was: Sutekh also known as Seth. Oh, this was not looking good, not looking good at all. He quickly voiced his concern, _"Set? Shit! We really are in trouble now!"_

_"We will be fine,"_ Anubis replied casually. 

Daniel quickly added, _"Not with Set we won't!"_

_"Do not worry so, Daniel."_

_"The hell I won't! I know Set. Remember I am an archaeologist and I know mythology very well."_

_"We will be fine."_

_"Oh yeah, right, sure. Set...bringer of clouds and storms...associated with the Semitic god Baal...representation of evil... One whose powers of darkness the goddess Reret had to keep at bay with fettered chains. God of darkness and evil...oh yeah, Set's a great one to be imprisoned by."_

_"Daniel, we will be fine."_

_"Well, pardon me if I don't share your enthusiasm. If you remember he planned to destroy Isis. Remember he tricked Osiris into that coffin and chopped his body to pieces? Last time I checked, Anubis, you just happened to be Isis' Beloved."_

Anubis fell silent, of course, his host was correct. Sometimes Daniel's huge collection of knowledge could prove to be a problem, like now. The last thing he needed was his host getting all worked up because he knew the mythology surrounding Sutekh. He stopped his thoughts as Daniel spoke again, _"Would you stop worrying, Anubis. I know we're in trouble and I know Set's intentions. I know about him, yes, but that doesn't mean I’m going to panic."_

_"I know Daniel, but I still worry."_

_"You worry too much... You know, it does help to know your opponent, my friend."_

_"Yes, you are correct."_

_"With Set anything is possible. He has the forces of darkness at his beck and call...You know that he’ll endeavor to destroy us both...?"_

_"Yes."_

_"But not before..."_

_"He lures Isis here to witness our execution."_

_"Exactly."_

_"Escape will not be easy, Daniel."_

_"I know...Where is he taking us?"_

_"To his home world of Avaris."_

_"Ah, Avaris. Where we'll get the special treatment..."_

_"Yes."_

_"The deluxe suite in Seth's dungeon. Anubis..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I get the double bed..."_

Anubis started laughing in response to Daniel's most unexpected comment. He found that Daniel's unpredictability was just one of the many qualities he liked about his host. He said, _"Daniel, you never cease to surprise me."_

_"Good then life with me will never get boring."_

_"Oh, life with you young one is far from boring."_

_"...We do have one advantage over Set..."_

_"Which is?"_

_"He doesn't know that I’m still here and he doesn't know that you're a Tok'ra."_

_"That is correct..."_

_"What happened to Colonel O'Neill?"_

_"I believe that he is attempting to help aid us."_

_"How?"_

_"He traveled with us to our reality. Sutekh captured us while Colonel O'Neill was still recovering from the effects of the transportation device. Sutekh did not see O'Neill as a threat."_

_"So he's alive?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What makes you think he'll help us?"_

_"Because he is an honorable man, and he cares for you..."_

_"No, he cares for his Daniel."_

_"And he cares for you. This Colonel O'Neill would probably do anything to help us."_

_"You're sure?"_

_"Yes I am."_

_"But his Daniel is still in danger."_

_"Major Carter is attempting to locate him now."_

_"But you foresaw his death..."_

_"Daniel, how do you know of this?"_ Anubis spoke up in surprise. 

_"Nightmares. You’ve been dreaming of him and of me...dying. I simply...connected the dots, so to speak."_

_"I see. This information you should not have."_

_"Do you think they'll find him in time?"_

_"I hope so, Daniel. I hope so."_

Daniel found himself worrying about his alternate self. Would he be found in time or would death soon claim him? He knew the beatings would only get worse. His alternate still refused to cooperate, which meant he would continue to be tortured. 

Daniel couldn't sense his alternate as strongly in this reality and found that odd. He could sense that his alternate was now unconscious and had been...lashed very brutally. He was surprised that he didn't feel the man's pain as strongly here...but that could simply be because his focus was now on Set and their present predicament. They had to get away from Set or death would soon find them. When Set successfully lured Isis to him he would execute them in front of her. Daniel knew this to be true. Set loved to torment Isis so he might decide to toy with them, as well. Daniel hoped not. 

 

* * * * * *

 

Major Samantha Carter started to become increasingly more worried when Colonel O'Neill didn't return from the alternate reality. She checked with Hammond who told her that he would let her know when Jack returned. Hammond then questioned about the search for Doctor Jackson. Sam didn't have great news but she had some. She informed him of searching for a second Stargate on Earth to help narrow their search down. She told him why she suspected a second gate was used in the man's abduction. Hammond then told her to keep working on locating Doctor Jackson and to keep him abreast of the situation. 

As General Hammond watched Major Carter leave his office he found his own mind wandering to the fate of their now missing SGC member. He was very worried for Doctor Jackson and hated sitting by waiting for any hint of the man's whereabouts to surface. He tried not to think of what all the young man has been put through so far while imprisoned. General Hammond was no fool. He knew that those who abducted Doctor Jackson had a reason and that they would try to get his cooperation using whatever means possible. Knowing this only made him fear for the young man all the more. Now not only was he worrying about Doctor Jackson but he could add Colonel O'Neill to the list. Two of his best people were now missing. Hammond was sure that O'Neill was in that alternate reality but wondered why the man had yet to return. He shook his head as he thought of the two missing SGC personnel. He hoped that they would both soon return to the SGC. Colonel O'Neill, at least, still had some time before those tremors would seize him in that alternate reality. Once those tremors found the man he would have no choice but to return to his own reality. Now as for Doctor Jackson, the man had been gone for several days already and they were no closer to locating him then they had been before. He couldn't ignore his sense that Doctor Jackson had limited time left. They had to locate him before it was too late. General Hammond would be damned if he was going to lose another SGC member. They would find Doctor Jackson; they had to find him. 

He sighed heavily as he thought of SG-1. Once again the team was having their typical luck. Did that team never get a break? Why was it that SG-1 always ended up in trouble or hurt in some way? The fates must be out to get them or something. SG-1 had the highest rate of injury, yet they were his best team and the members of that team were very close. He wouldn't break that team up no matter what. He did tend to worry a little bit more than usual when SG-1 embarked on a mission. Someone had to watch out for them. He knew that many officers at the SGC would place bets on which member of SG-1 would return hurt...or unhurt each week. He knew the betting was happening but even though other members of the SGC would place wagers he also knew they all held immense respect for SG-1 and each of its members. SG-1 was a highly respected team at this facility and no one said or felt otherwise. If they did they never spoke up about it. 

Hammond found that he no longer wanted to stay in his office, so he headed towards the control room. His thoughts kept straying to Doctor Jackson. Where was the man? Was he even still alive? He had been gone several days now...a lot could happen in several days. They had to find Doctor Jackson before his time ran out. Hammond hoped that SG-1's luck of surviving so much would continue to hold out. The young archaeologist was in very big trouble and right now all they knew was that he was on Earth...somewhere. They had to find Doctor Jackson! 

 

* *

 

Levinson glanced at the monitor in his office again. The young stubborn scientist was still very much unconscious and unresponsive. Shit! His men had gone overboard with that damned lashing! Jackson hadn't awoke in several hours...of course, the blindfold across his eyes concealed that some but the man hadn't moved...at all. 

Levinson called Ayanna to his office and she entered asking, "Yes sir?" 

While keeping his gaze trained on the monitor he spoke, "I need to know his condition." 

"Sir?" 

Levinson looked at her noticing that she seemed a bit confused by who he was talking about so he pointed to the monitor, at the unconscious archaeologist still hanging suspended from the ceiling by iron manacles. He could see understanding dawning in her eyes as she replied, "He’s still unconscious sir." 

"Didn't you just check on him?" 

"Yes sir. You know I did. You've been watching him." 

Levinson once again looked at her. She was very observant. He confirmed, "Yes I have. His condition?" 

"Deteriorating, sir." 

"Meaning?" 

"He's weaker. He's lost some blood and is still dehydrated...he hasn't had nourishment in several days. He's lost some weight. He's battered..." 

"And?" 

“We should keep a closer eye on him just for precautions." 

"I need him alive!" 

"I know, sir. He’s fine for now." 

"Do you think we should bring in a doctor?" 

"A doctor? Might help him." 

"I have just the doctor in mind for the job." 

"Sir?" 

"Janet Fraiser." 

Ayanna stared at him for the longest time after that suggestion. Janet Fraiser? Was he crazy? She was also SGC. The man couldn't be serious. She quickly voiced her opinion, "Sir, you can't bring her here. They'll find him..." 

"They’re already searching for him. She'll do fine. She knows his medical history. She would be perfect." 

He sounded as if he had his mind already made up. Ayanna had to convince him that grabbing Doctor Fraiser was a very bad idea, but how could she possibly go about doing that? 

Ayanna added, "Sir, she's another high priority member of the SGC. You just can't go walking into a Top Secret research facility and grab her. It's bad enough you're holding Doctor Jackson here and now you want to add Doctor Fraiser to your list? Sir, they will execute you for the abduction of Doctor Jackson alone..." 

"She'll do nicely." 

"But sir..." 

"I need Jackson alive! Without him all of this is useless! He is the only one who can do what I need done!" 

"I understand that sir, but... There is another way." 

"WHAT? That damned alien…no! It has to be Jackson! No one else will do!" 

"Why? Why does it have to be him? WHY?" 

"I need that man alive! If that means dragging the good Doctor Fraiser here then so be it! I need him alive!" 

"But..." 

His voice grew deceptively calm as he spoke aloud a suspicion of his, "You care about him, don't you?" 

"Sir?" 

Blowing off her inquiry he continued sounding almost awed at the revelation, "Jackson. He got to you, didn't he? How? The man's been unconscious for the last few hours. Why would you care so much for someone you don't even know?" 

"Sir, I’m only telling you of the dangers keeping him here is bringing. He is very important to the SGC. If you’re caught guess who takes the fall? Not your boss. Hell no. He's covered his ass! You, you will take the fall..." 

"I can't believe you're defending Jackson. Damn, what the hell is it about that man that makes everyone want to befriend him so damned much?" 

Ayanna didn't respond. She wondered what ever possessed Levinson to say that to begin with. She looked at him as he ordered, "Check on him again. If he awakes get liquids into him. He's already dehydrated and with loss of blood..." 

"I know what happens." 

"Report to me if there are any changes in his condition...ANY, whether positive or negative." 

"Yes sir." 

Ayanna quickly exited the room. She didn't miss the loud bang as Levinson slammed his fist onto his desktop. The man was very angry and Daniel Jackson was still unresponsive. Her boss was not too pleased with the news. 

Ayanna admitted to herself that she was, indeed, very worried for Daniel Jackson. The man was in bad shape. The lashing was very severe. She quickly filled up a glass with water hoping that she could coax the young scientist to drink it. 

She approached the room serving as his cell and opened the door. She then entered the room for what seemed like the millionth time today. 

Ayanna approached Jackson slowly, surveying his injuries as she made her way to him. She checked his back first, glad when she noticed that the lashes were beginning to scab over and had ceased bleeding for the moment. She then decided to check him for fever. She hoped fever wouldn't find him. It was not uncommon for such a vicious lashing to send its victim into fever and if that happened...Jackson would be in even more danger than originally suspected. 

She gently placed her hand against his forehead sighing when she felt no fever within him. She then gently cupped his cheek trying not to hurt him any further by adding pressure to the nasty bruising now marring his face. She noticed that he now had bruises on both cheeks. The man had been beaten several times since his arrival here, all because he refused to cooperate. She froze when she swore she heard the man before her moaning softly. Was he waking up? She hoped so. The man has been unconscious way too long. She gently spoke, "Doctor Jackson? Doctor Jackson?" 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when his croaked, barely audible response came back to her, "Wha...what?" 

He then lapsed into coughing. She let out the tense breath she didn't even realize she had been holding and winced as she heard that cough of his. God, the man was alive and conscious finally. Thank heavens for that. She was very afraid that he wouldn't survive. The lashing was brutal. She again spoke Jackson's name, and he responded in a hoarse voice, "Hurts..." 

Ayanna watched as the man slipped his tongue out between his dry lips and licked them to moisten them. Then he inhaled sharply wincing briefly as doing so caused him some sort of pain. She responded gently to his comment, "Shh I know. I know it hurts, Doctor Jackson... Doctor Jackson?" 

He only nodded then groaned as the movement sent pain skirting across his mind. She felt a pang of sympathy shoot through her body as she noticed that he was suffering. She continued, "I need you to drink some water. Can you do that for me?" 

Daniel didn't respond and she wondered if he had been awake at all. She was very worried for the man. 

Daniel slowly awoke from the deep darkness that held him prisoner for much, much too long. Where was he? What had happened to him? Why did he hurt so much? Why did he feel so weak? He heard a voice speak his name, a feminine voice, and he tried to head for that sound. He found waking was a tad bit difficult. God, was he ever tired and weak. He felt exhausted, drained of all his energy. He tried to remember where he was and attempted to pull his hand to his face. He didn't move it very far before he felt cold metal slice and bite into already badly chafed flesh. He inhaled shakily as the pain that had been only a dull throb in his wrists now screamed to be noticed and in that moment everything came back to him: he was chained upright dangling by his wrists. He had been beaten and recently he had been brutally lashed. As he remembered the lashing he became aware of just how sore, achy and raw his back now felt. God did his back ever hurt like a son of a bitch! How many times did they use that damned whip on him? 

He tried to place his feet under himself finding the task to be so much harder than he ever expected. He hated being weak! Damn them! Damn them for doing this to him! He felt totally drained of energy. The lashing had cruelly zapped all of his energy, greedily sucking it out of him to leave him as weak as a newborn babe. God, this was so damned frustrating! He was extremely pissed at his present predicament! He tried to open his eyes and was surprised when he succeeded. At least he thought he had succeeded, but if he had then why was it so damned dark? Why did he see only pitch-blackness where light should have been? Why the hell couldn't he see? Oh, oh right they had blindfolded him. Those bastards had blindfolded him! He found that he wanted to tear the damn cloth off of his eyes. Oh, how he hated that damned, cursed blindfold! 

A voice cut through his momentary rage and anger. He faintly heard his name being said again and suddenly realized that he wasn't the only one in the room. Someone else was here, and she was attempting to speak to him. He tried to focus on her voice and ended up coughing. He winced as the cough elicited pain in his chest area. Ribs, he remembered a distinct crack as a rib had been broken earlier. Damn it, he had forgotten about that rib and every time he coughed now the coughs succeeded in renewing that pain. He mumbled without realizing it, "Hurts...dark..." 

Ayanna stared at the man longer this time. He was awake. She hadn't imagined that he had spoken. Thank God. Now if she could only make the man drink. He was dehydrated and would probably be kept barely hydrated as long as he remained here so she had to make him drink. She urged again, "You must drink." 

Daniel heard that feminine voice again. She was asking him...what was she asking him? Damn, but his concentration was gone for the moment. He couldn't even seem to obtain one coherent thought. He forced himself to focus and concentrate. Okay, she wasn't asking him anything she was...what was she doing? Telling him...she was telling him that he needed to drink. Okay, he could do that. He was extremely thirsty and quickly choked out, "'Kay," hearing her sigh in response. Okay, was that a sigh of relief or impatience? He didn't know and found that he suddenly wished that he could at least see her face. He wanted to see her expression. He wished he could see her but the cursed blindfold successfully cast him into endless darkness. Damn it! He heard her questioning, "Can you raise your head for me?" 

Daniel obeyed groaning in response as the minor headache he was experiencing increased. He felt the rim of the glass being pressed to his lips suddenly then heard her saying, "Drink Doctor Jackson. It's water." 

Ayanna used her free hand to keep Doctor Jackson's head and neck supported as he drank the water she was offering. She suggested, "Doctor Jackson, you must take it easy. Drink slowly. You are still dehydrated even though you've been given water every day. You have only had enough to sustain you. Please drink." 

Daniel found he couldn't resist that request even if he wanted to. He was so thirsty. His mouth was so dry and so raw. He desperately desired water and gladly accepted the water she was now offering him. As the first bit flowed into his mouth it felt heavenly. God, did he ever need water. She was very patient with him he noticed and he found that he was very grateful for that, as well. She helped him to drink then pulled the glass away from his lips giving him the chance to swallow the precious liquid he so desperately needed. He commented, "Thank you." 

"Uh...you're welcome." 

Ayanna was a bit surprised when the man thanked her for water. Here he was hanging from the ceiling by his chained wrists bloody, bruised and battered. His sight taken from him and being denied food, yet the man still thanked her for water? What was that about? He was a prisoner and knew that she was probably one of his captors yet he still was courteous to her? She found that a bit unusual. She didn't hear any anger, rage or contempt in the man's voice. He sounded truly sincere. She wondered if those stories of him were true after all...or had he decided to placate her and do what they wanted him to do in the first place? But she had a very strong feeling that he’d die before doing what was asked of him. One thing she had heard about Doctor Jackson was that no one should be fooled by his appearance. He didn't look all that threatening, in fact he looked like one who could easily be swayed and easily be coerced by any show of force...that was until you attempted to extract information from him using those tactics. If you did then the man became spirited as hell. She had a feeling Levinson would have his hands full with this particular prisoner. Levinson would learn the hard way just how difficult Doctor Jackson truly could be. 

Ayanna questioned, "How are you feeling, Doctor Jackson?" 

Before he could stall his angry words he snapped, "What kind of a stupid question is that? How do you think I'm feeling?" 

What a stupid question! Why the hell would you abduct someone, beat him and then ask how he was feeling? Oh yeah, he was feeling just great. Sure. Everyone loves to be beaten, sure. He couldn't believe that she had even asked that question. 

Daniel listened for her reply and realized that she had fallen silent. He started wondering why then he thought that maybe he had been a bit too harsh on her. What if she had only been sent here to tend him and by snapping at her he... Before Daniel thought any further on the matter he was apologizing, "I'm sorry that was..." 

"Mean?" 

"Yes." 

"I understand, Doctor Jackson." 

Daniel fell silent in response to that comment. Ayanna looked at the man before her. Again he had surprised her first by snapping at her then by apologizing. She shook her head then walked behind him noticing how he lifted his head and turned as she did, so it was true that when a person's sight was taken their hearing sharpened to compensate. She reached out towards his back shakily. One of those lashes looked as if it was infected and if that was the case...she had to check to make sure. She gently touched the lash and jumped as Doctor Jackson jerked away from her touch violently, groaning as pain reverberated throughout his battered body. She heard his wincing and the shackles clanking in response to his sudden movement. He was just a bit jumpy, wasn't he? Of course, wouldn't you be that way if you've been beaten over the last few days? Boy was she dense at times. She spoke up, "I'm sorry, Doctor Jackson. I was looking at this one particular lash. I wanted to make sure that it wasn't infected." 

Daniel said nothing. In fact, he was still clenching his eyes tightly closed waiting patiently for the pain to ease out of his body some. That sudden movement was enough to send all his injuries into bouts of very loud complaints. He remained silent, now extremely tense. As the pain started to abate some he found himself again wondering who the hell was speaking to him. Who was she and why was she working for those who did this to him? He questioned, "Who...?" 

"Just call me Ayanna..." 

"Oh, the one from before..." 

"What?" 

"Artifacts..." Daniel managed to get out before lapsing into a dry cough again. Then he fell silent swallowing hard as the pain in his throat started to dull. He again slipped his tongue out between his lips, running it across them to moisten them again. He continued, "You brought out the tablet...and urn..." 

"Yes Doctor Jackson." 

Ayanna couldn't help but notice that the young man needed more fluids so she quickly urged, "Doctor Jackson, I need you to drink some more water." 

"'Kay." 

Daniel again felt her one hand brace him behind his head and neck attempting to support them. He then felt the glass press against his lips. The glass was cool and he so needed water. He drank more of the water then she pulled the glass away prompting him to reply with a soft, "Thanks." 

"More?" 

"No, not...yet." 

"Doctor Jackson...why have you refused to do what is asked of you?" 

Daniel raised his head cursing the blindfold as he attempted to look at the woman before him. God, he hated this infernal darkness! He hated not being able to see the one speaking to him. He swallowed then said, "I won't translate so don't even bother attempting to persuade me." 

"But why won't you translate?" 

"Because..." 

"Because of what?" 

Daniel fell silent again refusing to speak or acknowledge that she even posed a question to him. He thought for sure that his silence would serve to silence her as well but she spoke, "You will only suffer the longer you refuse. He has already given the order that your cooperation is to be obtained using whatever means necessary. They will soon start breaking bones..." 

"Why are you working for them?" 

The question Daniel posed served to silence Ayanna. She stared at him for the longest time. Daniel waited patiently to see if she would respond. He could feel the weakness in himself and knew exhaustion was about to capture him yet again. Damn it, he couldn't even stay awake very long. He found that he no longer had the strength to keep his head upright so he gently left his head fall forward. He heard her say his name again and attempted to answer her but found he was just too tired to continue. He felt blackness swamp him and felt himself again tumble into its depths. 

Ayanna could only stare as she watched the young man collapse. She knew without having to see his eyes that he was unconscious yet again. Obviously the whipping he had just received served to make him rather weak. She again felt his forehead. He was still relatively cool to the touch. That, at least, was a good sign. No fever...yet. She rechecked his injuries again then left the room leaving the man in silence. 

 

* *

 

Levinson looked up from the monitor as Colonel Maybourne entered the room. He tried to keep his displeasure of seeing the man yet again from ever reaching his eyes. He didn't like the Colonel all that much but still worked with the man. Maybourne reminded him of a snake. He knew Maybourne was only out for himself and only tolerated his presence because he needed him. He noticed Maybourne was quite a complainer too. He wondered what the hell the man wanted now and looked at him as Maybourne said, "Are you sure the SGC won't find us?" 

Not this again. God, how many times were they going to go over this? Maybourne could be a royal pain in the ass and Levinson found that, more often than not, his patience wore rather thin when dealing with the man. 

Levinson answered, "No and if they find us we move him." 

"To where?" 

"I have a place. Relax." 

"I won't give him back. Not until I have my revenge on him, the SGC and Jack O'Neill." 

Levinson eyed up Maybourne. Yes, the man was a total jerk, an idiot, but Levinson knew he could be a cruel bastard. Maybourne had been biding his time waiting for the opportunity to seize Doctor Jackson and reap his final revenge on the man. Levinson wasn't exactly sure what had all occurred between the man and Maybourne but knew Maybourne hated the young scientist with a passion. Maybourne never failed to remind him of just how much he wanted revenge on Daniel Jackson. Levinson knew one thing for sure...he didn't want to make an enemy out of Maybourne or Maybourne's financial supporter, for that matter. Maybourne's financial supporter also hated Doctor Jackson and wanted revenge on the man. He wondered how one archaeologist could attain such direct attention from some rather powerful people. He had heard Jackson had few enemies and had learned otherwise relatively quickly. The man certainly knew how to piss off some high priority people. Between Jackson and O'Neill they both gained some rather powerful foes in the short time since joining with the SGC. It was a wonder the two were still alive and he was sure that the SGC's connection to the president, and Jackson's and O'Neill's importance to the SGC, is what kept the two out of the line of fire. In abducting Jackson, Maybourne had stirred up a hornet's nest of trouble. He placed himself right into the line of fire. He was risking a hell of a lot. If he was caught holding Jackson prisoner...Levinson was sure the man would...disappear for good and if the government didn't do it he was positive that one Colonel O'Neill would gladly rid the world of Maybourne. 

Levinson eyed up Maybourne adding, "Jackson isn't going any where. I've taken precautions." 

"Jackson better not die either! I need that man alive." 

"So do I. Stop worrying..." 

"Stop worrying? What the hell kind of a comment is that? Do you know the risks we're running just holding that man here? Jackson cannot be allowed to escape! We need him! SG-1 has quite a reputation for not giving up on their members. Come hell or high water they'll find the man and when they do..." 

"It's taken care of! I already have the other facility set up. Once we get what we want from him then you can do with the man what you want...run tests on him, use him in your experiments, whatever the hell you want, but not before we get what we want!" 

"You do realize that once Jackson gives you what you want he’ll have to be dealt with." 

"Like I said, do what you want to him AFTER I get what I want from him." 

"You had better make sure that Jackson doesn't die. I have plans for that man, ones that require him to be at least alive. His death will be a long time in coming. He'll die slowly. The experiments are almost to the testing phase and we need viable subjects…” 

“So Jackson is just a liability to you?” 

“Doctor Jackson needs to learn the price for interference. He’s so damned concerned about protecting the rights of others...we'll see how he feels when he loses his own rights. He denied me the Tollan when I went to collect them. He was so concerned about their basic human rights... He made me look like a damned fool!" 

"So in exchange you're going to steal his basic human rights from him by making him a test subject in one of your demented experiments?" 

"It's either that or kill him." 

Levinson had to struggle to conceal his feelings about what Maybourne just told him. Forget about Maybourne being a mean bastard the man was downright insane! 

Levinson found the idea of handing the scientist over to the man so he could be made to suffer hell on Earth for the rest of his life didn't sit really well with him. He found himself having an attack of conscience. Shit! He couldn't afford that right now! 

Maybourne interrupted his thoughts saying, "If you have a problem with my future plans for the good doctor I can always relieve you of your duty and find another replacement." 

"No Maybourne, I'm fine." 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

"Good. If I sense you start taking a shine to him then I can easily get rid of you." 

Levinson knew if he were to reveal his true feelings concerning Maybourne's sinister plans for his prisoner that he would be killed. He decided, come hell or high water, that he would have to procure the man's freedom from this psychotic maniac. The only way he could help Daniel Jackson right now was to continue the interrogations and drag out each session. Maybourne promised not to take Jackson into his custody until he got what he wanted using whatever means possible, so all he had to do was stall and keep the man alive long enough for rescue. 

Maybourne watched the man before him and decided he couldn't trust him. He would have to find someone else to work with Levinson and keep an eye on the man. Someone who, should Levinson decide Jackson didn't need "interrogated" further, would give the order despite Levinson's protests. He would not lose Daniel Jackson. He had waited too long to get his hands on the man. He had waited too long to get his revenge on the man, his team and the SGC. He'd be damned if he'd give the man up now. Jackson was his. He would be among the first to be experimented on. Jackson would take the place of those Tollan he had helped to escape so very long ago. HE would become the research subject. 

 

* *

 

Ayanna quickly ducked into a nearby closet as Colonel Maybourne exited the room. She waited until he disappeared before she stepped out into the now empty corridor. She could feel herself shaking as she recalled the exchange that just took place between Levinson and Maybourne. She had been returning to update Levinson on Doctor Jackson's condition when she had heard voices. She had listened both shocked and horrified when she heard of the sinister plans Maybourne had in store for Doctor Jackson. He was to be experimented on, used in Maybourne's sinister research projects. She couldn't allow that to happen! She heard the familiar voice of Tail'ia speak, _"Do not worry, Ayanna. We will help Doctor Jackson."_

_"But how Tail'ia? He's to be experimented on once Levinson no longer has a use for him."_

_"We must contact the Tok'ra High Council regarding this new information. They must know that more is going on here then we first suspected."_

_"Yes."_

Tail'ia was the symbiote that Ayanna carried within her. The Tok'ra she shared her life with. Tail'ia has been very edgy and worried for Daniel Jackson since he had arrived, but Ayanna didn't know why yet and Tail'ia wasn't speaking about it. 

Ayanna entered Levinson's office noticing that he was pacing. He stopped and glanced at her saying, "Ayanna, why are you here?" 

"I wanted to update you on Doctor Jackson's current state." 

"Yes Doctor Jackson. Ayanna, we need to have a talk regarding Jackson." 

"What? What is troubling you?" 

"We can't allow Maybourne to take Jackson into his custody." 

Ayanna froze staring at Levinson in shock. She had thought the man had no conscience and now here he was saying Maybourne had to be prevented from taking Doctor Jackson into his custody? Could Maybourne's future plans for the young archaeologist have bothered Levinson that much? As she looked at him she could tell that they did. She was a bit surprised. She questioned, "Why?" 

"Maybourne has...plans for the man." 

"Well yes. Revenge." 

"He plans to make Jackson...a subject in one of his experiments... Jackson is in a hell of a lot of danger from that man. If Maybourne gets his hands on him..." 

"There's no telling what he might do to him?" 

"Exactly. The experiments Maybourne is conducting are inhumane..." 

"You know of them?" 

"I know about them. I wouldn't wish my worst enemy to become a test subject for that man's sinister tests. We have to help Jackson." 

"So what's your plan?" 

"Haven't thought of one yet..." 

"Does Colonel Maybourne know how you feel about this? Does he suspect?" 

"No, I don't think so. Why?" 

"He may send someone else here to work with you. To make sure Doctor Jackson is interrogated." 

"Oh, I'll continue the interrogations. I'll just space the beatings out more. He won't take Jackson into custody until I get what I need from the man." 

"So you're going to drag out his interrogations allowing the SGC time to locate him?" 

"If I hear of the SGC closing in I have to move him...no one said I had to move him quickly." 

"You're walking a dangerously fine line." 

"Yes, I know." 

 

* * * *

 

Major Samantha Carter focused on locating the second Stargate. Her idea had to work. It just had to! She hoped for Daniel's sake that this plan of hers would work. If it didn't work she didn't even want to consider the consequences. She glanced up as she heard someone entering and smiled saying, "Hi Teal'c." 

"Major Carter, have you been successful in your attempts to locate Doctor Jackson?" 

"Not yet but I'm working on it." 

"We must find him quickly." 

"We'll find him, Teal'c." 

"I see..." 

Sam looked up at Teal'c noticing that he seemed...bothered by something. She knew that he was upset about Daniel's disappearance. She said, "We'll find him." 

"We must ensure that they do not have sufficient time to move Daniel Jackson." 

"The only way that would happen, Teal'c, is if they knew what we were doing. The only way they could know is if we have a leak at the SGC and that is not likely. We'll find him. We'll get him back." 

"I do hope so. Colonel Maybourne holds much anger towards Daniel Jackson. If he has Daniel Jackson in his possession there is no telling what he may do." 

Sam shivered at that comment. Teal'c was right. Maybourne wanted revenge on Daniel and would get it any way possible. If Daniel were his prisoner... Sam hated to think of what might befall the man. They had to locate Daniel, the sooner the better. She sensed that he was still in a lot of danger. 

Teal'c watched Samantha Carter. He was very worried for her well-being. He could tell how much of a strain Daniel's disappearance and her theory of how to locate him was having on her. He could also tell that she was forcing herself to continue to work even when she needed to take breaks. She was determined to find Daniel before it was too late. Teal'c also hoped that they would soon find Daniel Jackson. He just didn't want Major Carter to push herself so hard that if and when they found Daniel she wouldn't be able to be there. He could see that the work was stressful to her. Major Carter had a lot of pressure on her to locate Daniel from the members of the SGC, as well as from herself. Teal'c decided that it was time he stayed by her side. He needed to keep close to her to monitor her and make sure she doesn't push herself too hard. He watched her as she continued to punch things into the computer and pages of words scrolled before her. He then saw her pause and stop. Major Carter was looking at her screen intensely. Teal'c noticed this and questioned, "Is something troubling you, Major Carter?" 

"No I found him," she responded excitedly. 

"What?" 

"Well, at least the area he's in. There was quite a lot of activity recorded on the same day Daniel was reported to have returned to this reality." 

"Activity that could possibly indicate a second Stargate?" 

"Yes." 

"Where?" 

"Nevada." 

"What?" 

"He's some where in Nevada." 

"Where?" 

"Somewhere between Elko and Winnemucca. They must have decided to place their Stargate near ours in hopes that we wouldn't spot theirs." 

"We have located Daniel Jackson." 

"Now we have to find out where in the area he is. Anubis said that Daniel was in some sort of abandoned warehouse. I need to speak with General Hammond about this." 

Teal'c accompanied Major Carter to the General's office making sure to keep a close eye on her should she be in need of any assistance. She was exhausted and still she continued on. She quickly informed the General of the newest developments in the search for Doctor Jackson. Teal'c noticed that the General was very pleased with her newest information. He told her that she did a great job and that she needed to go home and rest. Major Carter refused so Teal'c quickly jumped in to tell the General that he was now keeping a close eye on her and would make her take breaks, eat and sleep when she needed to. General Hammond seemed rather relieved that Teal'c was now keeping an eye on her. He knew, as well as everyone else, just how much Major Carter pushed herself at times and he had feared that she would one day push herself too far. Now that Teal'c would be with her he felt so much more at ease. 

After informing General Hammond of Daniel's locale Sam spent her time searching the Internet about warehouses in Nevada. She knew that Teal'c was watching over her and knew that he was there to "mother hen" her to death, but Teal'c was a lot better at being discrete then Jack O'Neill ever was...plus Teal'c didn't stand there and lecture her for an hour regarding how she must take care of herself or she would pass out. She smiled as she thought of Colonel O'Neill. She was very well aware that she sometimes ran the Colonel and Teal'c ragged trying to keep her healthy. Her and Daniel were very similar in that respect. They both kept the Colonel and Teal'c quite busy at times. Once again she thought of Daniel and hoped that they were close to locating him. As she turned back to her search she quickly discovered that she definitely had her work cut out for her, but they were much closer to locating Daniel Jackson now.


	7. Chapter 7

Set arrived on Avaris and immediately ordered his First Prime to escort Anubis to the dungeon. As they approached the gloomy dungeon Anubis heard his host speaking, _"Well, now doesn't this place look nice? Love the aroma and ambiance of the place."_

_"Daniel..."_

_"What?"_

_"Never mind."_

As the guard opened the door to their cell he shoved Anubis inside ordering him against the far wall where he quickly secured chains on Anubis' wrists and ankles. Then the guard left locking the cell door behind him. Daniel didn't like their present predicament, at all. He said, _“Oh Anubis, we get the deluxe suite, complete with shackles to restrain those unruly visitors."_

_"Well, I am glad that you are finding some humor in this situation, Daniel."_

_"Would you rather me inform you of just how bad our predicament is, Anubis?"_

_"No, I believe we both can see that we are in danger."_

_"Oh yeah. Set really knows how to extend hospitality, doesn't he?"_

Daniel glanced around the interior of their cell. The place was dark and dank. The wall felt cool beneath his back. The cell could definitely use a cleaning. Daniel doubted that Set ever took much time to clean out his dungeon. He obviously wanted to make it as miserable as possible down here for his visitors. He cursed as he could feel the manacles against his flesh were as cold as ice. Shit, did the room even have any goddamned heat? 

Anubis could read Daniel's thoughts just as easily as he could communicate with him, and Daniel's observations of the room were very accurate indeed. If they didn't manage to escape from this place they could both end up dying of pneumonia. The dungeon was not a very pleasant place to be. He definitely agreed with his host's perceptions of the place as he said, _"Daniel, I do not believe that Sutekh has ever heard of hospitality."_

Daniel propped his head against the wall as he added to Anubis' comment, _"No, don't believe so. Either that or he needs a lot of practice...so now what?"_

_"We wait."_

_"Oh great, very good idea there, Anubis. Really encouraging."_

_"Do you have a better idea, Daniel?"_

_"Well...no, but..."_

_"Colonel O'Neill will find us. He knows that we are on Avaris."_

Daniel hated to doubt the man he called his best friend, but he really didn't believe that O'Neill gave a damn about him one way or the other. He still loved O'Neill and still viewed the man as his friend, but he was no longer blind. Colonel O'Neill abandoned him just one too many times in his life for Daniel to trust him completely. He answered nonchalantly, _"So he knows that we're here what good does that do us if he refuses to help?"_

Anubis felt sad as he could sense Daniel's doubts regarding one Colonel Jack O'Neill. His host loved the Colonel deeply, but he could no longer trust the man completely. O'Neill had hurt Daniel severely when he had started to treat him as if he didn't exist and didn't matter. Anubis was so angry at O'Neill for his horrid treatment of his host, but there was little he could do to smooth out that relationship right now. He had to keep Daniel's hopes up so he answered, _"He will not abandon you, Daniel...not this Jack O'Neill."_

_"Pardon me if I feel a bit...unsure of Colonel O'Neill's plans."_

_"Daniel, you trust him even though he has treated you horribly. He will not fail you."_

Daniel knew that Anubis was right. The alternate Jack would never deliberately hurt him. He would do whatever he could to save him. Daniel also knew that the alternate Jack wouldn't be able to stay in this reality much longer so he would have to rely on _his_ O'Neill to help him. Daniel found his anger towards O'Neill increasing again. He loved the Colonel but still felt anger regarding the man. Right now was one of those times his anger seemed to be winning out as he commented, _"You know he gave me to Isis' First Prime that day. Do you know he didn't say one damned thing as I was led away? Nothing! He didn't even question where they were taking me or demand I be released. He failed to do his job. His job is to protect and lead his team and to defend them. He just left Ka'tar take me away."_

_“Perhaps he was in shock, Daniel."_

_"No, no. He probably wanted me gone, gone from his life so I would no longer be a burden to him, no longer be a reminder to him of Skaara. He wished me gone and he got his wish."_

_"Daniel, I do not believe that Colonel O'Neill wished you to be made a host... Why are you bringing up these memories again? You forgave O'Neill a long time ago for all the things he has done to you, so why bring up those memories?"_

_"I forgave him yes, but it still hurts to know that my best friend gave up on me when I needed him the most."_

_"And yet even after he has hurt you so you still find it in your heart to forgive him. You still care for him and trust him even after all he has done to you. You are an amazing human being, Daniel Jackson."_

Daniel fell silent. Anubis wondered why Daniel decided to bring up all those old memories and realized that Daniel knew he could trust Colonel O'Neill but still had an inkling of doubt in his mind. Daniel had been badly hurt when Colonel O'Neill refused to acknowledge him. He was even more hurt when the man willingly gave him to Isis' First Prime without a word. Daniel had struggled a long time to forgive Jack O'Neill for doing that to him and here he was once again relying on the one man who had successfully failed him repetitively. Anubis sighed heavily. How many more times was Daniel Jackson going to be hurt by those who were supposed to care for him? Everyone eventually succeeded in hurting Daniel...that is everyone except his wife and he himself. Daniel didn't deserve to be hurt as often as he was. He is a good man that the fates dealt some very cruel blows to. Daniel deserved to be happy, to feel safe, to feel important and most importantly to feel loved, loved unconditionally. There were very few people that loved him unconditionally since the deaths of his parents. Daniel never did anything to deserve the life that fate handed him. 

Daniel spoke quietly as he picked up on Anubis' thoughts, _"It's my fault that they died, you know. I should have made my father listen to me."_

_"Daniel, you were a child, a mere eight-year-old. There was nothing you could do to help your parents. It was simply their time to move on."_

Daniel added casually, _"I'm cursed you know."_

_"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, Daniel Jackson! You are not cursed because if you were you would no longer have Samantha. People die, they move on. Life continues even after people move on. You cannot stop it. Everyone must pass on at some time. It is the natural course of things."_

_"Sometimes I just feel so alone."_

_"I know that you do, Daniel. It is only natural."_

Daniel was becoming angry with himself as he realized he was becoming depressed. Now that just would not do! He was past that, damn it! He was not about to allow himself to fall into depression. Forget it! Every dark tunnel had a brighter end. He would get out of here; they would both get out of here! He just had to be patient and help Anubis to come up with a plan to get away from Sutekh. He shook his head asking, _"Why am I so...?"_

Anubis picked up on Daniel's anger and frustrations immediately and understood where the emotions were coming from. He was quick to assure Daniel all of his emotions were normal and had a reason behind them as he answered, _"For one you do not like small spaces and this cell is rather small. It is also rather dark. You are feeling...on edge, as you Tau'ri would say. That is most likely the reason why you are dredging up these old memories. You feel more relaxed when you talk."_

Daniel smiled tenderly in response to Anubis' comments then added, _"I probably drive you nuts."_

_"No, you do not."_

_"Well that's a surprise,"_ came Daniel's response with the slightest edge of doubt to it. 

Anubis was bothered by that edge of doubt so he softly questioned, _"Why is that a surprise, young one?"_

Daniel shrugged his shoulders as he answered, _"I seem to be rather good at driving people nuts. Since no one stays with me..."_

_"Daniel stop."_

_"Well it's true."_

Anubis realized what Daniel was doing to himself so he quickly cast all of his host's doubts aside as he answered with certainty, _"No, it is not and you know so!"_

Daniel fell silent as he agreed with his symbiote. He smiled when Anubis relaxed then simply replied, _"Thanks Anubis."_

_"You are welcome, Daniel. Now get some rest, young one."_

Daniel suggested, _"Only if you get some rest also."_

Anubis chuckled in response then answered, _"You drive a hard bargain."_

_"And you are very stubborn."_

Anubis smiled in response to that comment adding, _"Much like someone else I know. I will go to sleep. Good night, young one."_

_"Good night, my friend."_

Daniel then closed his eyes. As he started to drift asleep he sensed his symbiote was doing the same. Daniel remained alert until he was sure that Anubis followed his suggestion. When he sensed Anubis was now deep asleep he followed in suit finding that they were both equally exhausted. 

 

* * * *

 

As Colonel O'Neill sat in the conference room he found himself again looking at those present. No one said a word. They all were just sitting there looking at him. O'Neill found himself focusing on the words that his double just spoke. His double said that Doctor Jackson was bitter towards him but that he forgave O'Neill a long time ago. O'Neill felt relieved when he heard that and was again surprised at just how special Doctor Jackson was. Jackson forgave him a long time ago? After all the shit he had put the man through, all the verbal lashings and physical abuse he had directed the young archaeologist's way the man still found it in his heart to forgive him? Colonel O'Neill found he was having a very hard time comprehending that. O'Neill was very unsure of how to respond to that admission and when his double said the symbiote within Doctor Jackson despised him because of how horribly he had treated the man O'Neill felt ashamed, a damned snake had more compassion than he did! Shit! He shook his head once again feeling very guilty for what he had done to his Jackson. My God, how could the man ever forgive him for all the wrongs he's committed? 

As O'Neill again looked at each person in the conference room he made his decision. He would go after Doctor Jackson or die trying. Colonel O'Neill now realized that he needed to speak with General Hammond privately. He was determined to go after Doctor Jackson whether he was snaked or not. He'd be damned if he'd let the kid to rot in one of Seth's dungeons. He had failed Doctor Jackson several times already and he wasn't going to fail him again. His alternate self told him that Doctor Jackson's symbiote despised him. His symbiote...boy, did that ever sound so...wrong. He was positive that all Goa'uld were evil, but his double insisted the thing inside Doctor Jackson was friend not foe. He even said the thing attempted to help the Daniel of his own reality. He looked around the room, which was now filled with a tense silence. His alternate looked ready to beat the shit out of him. He decided his alternate probably had the right to do so after the way he had treated Doctor Jackson. He could see worry and fear, as well as hope, in Doctor Carter's eyes. They had found their Jackson and he had returned only to be taken prisoner by an enemy they knew little about. Isis was their main threat at the moment, and they didn’t know a whole hell of a lot about Seth either. What they did know was that Seth now held Jackson and that a rescue would have to be undertaken to get him back. 

Colonel O'Neill suddenly spoke, "Wait I have a question. Why does Seth want Doctor Jackson?" 

Everyone looked at him. Jack O'Neill was the first to respond, "In mythology Seth set out to destroy Isis. He wanted Isis to suffer so he killed Osiris. Anubis is considered Isis' mate." 

"WHAT?" 

"Since Anubis resides in your Daniel..." 

"How do you know Isis and Seth have a past history?" questioned Captain Fraiser. 

Jack smiled warmly then said, "I actually did listen to some of Daniel's many lectures...despite what most people may think. Danny's always..." 

Jack fell silent as he thought of his friend. He missed Daniel terribly and continued to pray for his safe return. God, where was Daniel now? Was he still a prisoner of the NID? Was he still missing? He focused on Doctor Carter when she questioned, "Danny?" 

"Yes Danny...sometimes I call him..." 

Doctor Carter spoke softly, "No one calls him Danny except me..." 

Jack could feel his heart ache for Samantha Jackson. He could hear the sadness in her tone of voice and knew that she was madly in love with the Daniel of this reality. He gentled his own voice making it comforting as he admitted, "Well, I think I'm one of the few that address him as such in my reality too." 

Doctor Carter felt an incredible urge to cry but held back. She swallowed hard as she commented, "I just...it's really odd to look at you and hear you refer to Daniel as...Danny. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. As you can see Daniel and I are a lot closer than your Jack and your Daniel. We're best friends." 

"Yes, he told us." 

Jack's smile brightened as he questioned, "Did he now?" 

"Yes," came Doctor Carter's simple response. As she looked into this Jack's face she found that she couldn't resist returning his smile. She inhaled deeply regaining her focus. She felt so much better now that she was smiling. She was sure that she could focus on their discussion once more. 

When Jack assured himself that Doctor Carter was feeling a little better he returned to the original topic of conversation, "Getting back to Seth...we ran into him on our Earth a few years ago. He had his own little following. He used some chemical called Nishta to subdue his followers. He had his own little operation going. We tracked him..." 

Captain Fraiser perked up asking, "Is he still alive?" 

"No. Carter killed him with one of those ribbon devices." 

Jack noticed Doctor Carter looking at him in shock then quickly explained, "As a result of carrying Jolinar for a time she can now operate some of the Goa'uld's technology... Did you know of Jolinar or...?" 

"Yes...your Daniel told us about her briefly." 

Jack smiled once more as he teasingly questioned, "What didn't he tell you?" 

"He was trying to explain to us what a Tok'ra was," Doctor Carter quickly replied defensively. 

Jack was taken a bit aback by Doctor Carter's sudden defense of Daniel. He gentled his voice yet again saying, "You don't need to defend him, Doctor. I was just commenting." 

Doctor Carter felt a tad bit embarrassed when Jack told her that. She was so used to having to defend Daniel against her O'Neill that it was habit. She silently chastised herself for viewing this Jack in the same light and simply replied, "Oh..." 

Jack had a feeling that it was a very common thing for Doctor Carter to speak up in Daniel's defense in this reality, especially to his double. He shook his head trying to imagine what life had been like for the alternate Doctor Jackson. God, to be despised and hated by this Colonel O'Neill...life must have been hell for the young man. Even he could tell how much the alternate Daniel still cared for this broken version of himself. God, what he must have gone through at the hands of this cold-hearted man. Jack remembered himself when he was like the O'Neill of this reality. He had shoved everyone away and was a rather cold-hearted bastard. He had very little doubt in his mind that this O'Neill probably regularly harassed and attempted to intimidate his Daniel. He probably feared his Daniel would die like all those other people he had cared about in his life and probably relied on whatever means possible to shove and push his Daniel away. Doctor Jackson was one stubborn son of a bitch. Jack had no doubts in his mind that the man chose to stay with this bitter O'Neill no matter how badly he was treated...that was just the way Daniel Jackson was. 

Jack glanced up as Doctor Carter suddenly said, "Isis and Anubis...they were lovers?" 

Jack looked at her for the longest time wondering where that question had come from. They were just discussing Seth and all of a sudden Doctor Carter was asking about Isis and Anubis? Jack sighed knowing that he would have to tell her about their relationship. He saw the hurt in her eyes and remembered that she was Daniel's wife in this reality. He had to proceed with caution. He had to tell her of their relationship, and he had to assure her that Daniel would never willingly cheat on her. God, she must feel as if he had cheated on her. She had to know that Isis probably already mated with Anubis several times. She had to, at least, suspect that her husband would've most likely been made to mate with Isis also...whether it was willingly or unwillingly. Daniel and Anubis were both undercover spies. They were spies for the Tok'ra Resistance so they had to play their part to the full extent. If Isis expected to mate with her Beloved neither of them could deny her or their cover might be blown. 

Jack inhaled deeply preparing to deliver the news to Daniel's wife. He softened his voice as he said, "I assure you that Daniel didn't willingly mate with her." 

Doctor Carter felt suddenly callous asking such a personal question of this man. She had no idea what possessed her to question her husband's fidelity. She knew that Daniel most likely did mate with Isis. He probably had no choice in the matter. She just didn't know what made her ask the question. She quickly responded to Jack's comment, "No, I wasn't thinking..." 

Jack looked at Samantha Jackson in concern as he added, "Sure you were." 

Doctor Carter started to shake her head in denial continuing, "No I trust Daniel. He'd never...unless he had no choice." 

Jack continued to watch her. She was having a very hard time dealing with this new information. She knew that her husband most likely mated with Isis, but she was having a hard time accepting it. He gentled his voice further as he calmly questioned, "So why do you look as if the news of Isis and Anubis is killing you?" 

Sam stared at Jack for the longest time, shocked that he was speaking so gently to her and looking extremely concerned. This was another side of their Colonel O'Neill they rarely, if ever, have seen. She couldn't speak at first then she said, "I...it just surprised me. I..." 

Jack shook his head as he regretted telling Daniel's wife something Daniel, himself, should have told her. He quickly apologized, "I shouldn't have told you. I didn't have the right. Daniel should've been the one..." 

"Do you think he'd even...?" 

Would her husband even admit to making love with Isis if he had? She glanced up at Jack as he was very quick to answer that question "Yes, your Daniel is so much like my Daniel. The man couldn't lie to the woman he loves. He can't even bluff his way out of a poker game. The guy is just too damned honest. He would never keep that from you." 

Doctor Carter knew that Jack was right about her husband, but she still had some doubts. She started to voice them, but Jack cut her off by asking her another question, "Do you trust Daniel?" 

"What?" 

"Do you trust your husband?" 

"Yes of course, with my life and with my soul... He would never do anything to hurt me." 

Jack nodded in response to that statement then he smiled and continued, "Then you have your answer." 

Doctor Carter smiled up at Jack in return then said, "Thank you." 

"Any time." 

Colonel O'Neill felt a stab of anger and jealousy towards his alternate. The man was so...different. This Jack O'Neill was who he wished he was. The man offered comfort so easily and could easily speak to others. O'Neill found that he was just a bit envious of the man before him. He again found himself wondering...what if? What if he would have allowed Daniel Jackson to get closer to him? What if he wouldn't have devoted the last four years of his life trying anything and everything to send the young man packing? What if...? There were just too many what ifs, too many regrets and too many mistakes. He felt himself becoming angrier. He had definitely made a mess of his life now hadn't he? Could he ever undo all that he had already done? The task seemed totally impossible. He glanced up as his double spoke, "As I was saying...Anubis and Isis are...mates. It's a safe bet to say that since she’s such a powerful system lord most of the other system lords have, at least, heard of her mate. Set would naturally want to acquire Anubis, especially since his goal is to destroy Isis. He killed Osiris so the only other target is her new mate Anubis, and since Anubis resides in Daniel...naturally he would capture him. He had luck on his side. He must have already been on the planet when we arrived because there was no other way he could've known Anubis would be on PQR-189 at that time." 

"So what can we do?" questioned Doctor Carter in concern and worry. 

Jack looked at her then said, "I know he's on Avaris." 

"Right, but where is Avaris?" 

Jack sighed in frustration. He had no answer to give her. He had no idea where Avaris even was. All he knew was that Daniel had been taken there and that the planet was under the rule of Seth. He looked at each person in the room answering, "I don't know." 

Doctor Carter felt her hope starting to die as she questioned, "So we can't help him?" 

Jack looked at her in concern then continued, "I think we should return to PQR-189 and see what we can turn up." 

Colonel O'Neill interrupted, "Now that's a very long shot." 

Jack retorted, "It is a long shot, a very long shot, but it's the only shot we have!" 

Captain Fraiser looked at General Hammond before interrupting, "Sir, he's right. We have no knowledge of where Avaris or Set is. We need to do standard recon..." 

"Agreed but not before Doctor Carter examines you," Hammond replied as he nodded his head towards Jack. 

Jack looked at Sam Carter smiling he said, "Well then lead the way." 

After declaring the alternate Jack clear a mission was set up to depart late the next day. As their departure time arrived General Hammond once again found himself standing in the control room watching what was left of SG-1 and the alternate Jack O'Neill walk up the ramp. He sent a silent prayer up to the heavens that this mission would be a success. He prayed for the safe return of every member departing to Tethys. Hammond then pulled the microphone to him saying, "SG-1, you have a go. Bring Doctor Jackson back this time." 

General Hammond then watched as Captain Fraiser and the two O'Neill's entered the wormhole. He hoped that this mission was a success and he also hoped the alternate Jack would be all right. They all knew the dangers should he remain in this reality too long, and he'd already lost several hours of the precious little time he had left before the tremors claimed him. 

Hammond continued to pray for the safe return of every member of SG-1, including Doctor Jackson. He hoped that this time they would be able to retrieve the missing SGC member. He hoped that this time luck would be on SG-1's side. They needed lots of luck to make this mission a complete success. He again found himself wondering about the missing archaeologist. He was a prisoner of Seth's being held against his will, yet again. He was sure the man was probably in a dungeon and suffering all sorts of horrible abuse. God, that kid had so much bad luck. He often wondered why Daniel Jackson always seemed to be the one who was hurt or injured. Fate must have something against the young man. Hammond found himself wondering if his alternate had as many problems with his archaeologist as he did. Jack had said in the meeting that his Daniel was still missing. Hammond was sure that his own double probably got as stressed out as he did worrying about SG-1. SG-1 must be fated to have bad luck in every reality. He sighed heavily then turned away from the embarkation room and headed back to his office. 

 

* * * *

 

The small recon team arrived on PQR-189 without a hitch, each member of SG-1 found themselves again surveying the planet. They were sure that the planet was now firmly imbedded in their minds. Tethys seemed to be like Grand Central Station...everything occurred here. It was rather spooky knowing that the planet seemed to be in the center of this whole mess. Both Daniel's were switched on Tethys and both Daniel's were abducted from Tethys. Well, maybe the fates decided it was time that each Daniel shared an experience. It was rather creepy knowing that this planet is where both Daniel's ran into bad luck, so maybe the planet had something against Daniel Jackson. Weird coincidences like this made Captain Fraiser wonder. She found that it was absolutely amazing that such a thing could even occur. Her thoughts abruptly ended as the alternate Jack commented, "Does anyone else feel like we've been here before?" 

Captain Fraiser smiled. It was like deja vu all over again. They had all been here several times before. This planet had a strange aura about it...maybe it had something to do with that mystical circle of stones so near the gate. She looked at Jack replying, "It's even more beautiful than it was the last time we were here. This place is truly amazing." 

Jack pointed to the ring of stones saying, "That's where Daniel was when Seth captured him." 

As Jack pointed out that mysterious ring again Fraiser voiced her thoughts aloud, "Isn't it strange how so much seems to be occurring around the rocks?" 

"Yes, strange." 

Jack found it very strange, indeed. The rocks were beginning to freak him out. What the hell was their true purpose for being on this planet? Why did so much occur within those damned rocks? He felt chills climb his spine as a sense of unease swept across his body. He wondered why he felt suddenly so apprehensive. Those rocks were not to be tampered with. They held some secret that should have never been unlocked. Jack had no idea why he felt so certain about that but he did. He shook his head to clear it...enough wondering, they were here to locate Daniel. They had to get him back. Jack looked at those rocks intently then headed towards them. 

As they approached the circle of stones they were unprepared for the sudden emergence of people who surrounded them holding staff weapons. Jack was first to react as he immediately stepped in front of Fraiser in a defensive stance. His double did the same. Jack didn't like the looks of this at all. Things just seemed to keep going from bad to worse. Jack quickly gave voice to the disquiet within him, "Well, this isn't good." 

Colonel O'Neill looked at his double nervously. He looked around noticing that they were totally surrounded he then urged, "Well, say something..." 

Jack glared at his alternate snapping back, "Look I don't do very good at introductions. That's Daniel's thing." 

One of the men closest Jack grew impatient as he demanded, "Identify yourselves!" 

Jack eyed up the strangers leerily then responded sarcastically, "Why don't you go first? Be my guest." 

"Colonel!" came Jack's double's angry response. What the hell was his double doing? Damn it, he was going to get them killed! Colonel O'Neill continued to survey the crowd of people surrounding them with staff weapons in their hands. This was not the time or place to be sarcastic. Colonel O'Neill glared at his double in outrage. The nerve of the man! 

O'Neill's quick retort to his double managed to attract the attention of the one speaking with Jack. When the man glanced behind Jack and saw the other person he didn't know what to say or how to even react. There were two identical men here. What was going on? Wasn't that impossible? He shook his head choosing to ignore the obvious evidence of two identical men then demanded, "What is your purpose here?" 

"We're looking for someone," came O'Neill's quick reply. 

The man glanced at the person before him whom he had addressed the first time then answered, "Well you have found someone." 

He then gave an order to the others surrounding them. The strangers quickly corralled the remaining members of SG-1 closer together. Before any of them could even react rings rapidly descended around them and transported them to another destination. 

Jack glanced around when they were finally to their destination. He expected to see a Goa'uld mother ship or a temple but as he looked around he felt a bit relieved. He recognized the place they were now at. They were deep underground. He sighed in relief. His double, on the other hand, seemed to be very nervous. O'Neill looked around questioning, "What the hell? Where the hell are we?" 

Jack spoke up in an oddly calm voice, "Well this is eerily familiar... Relax Colonel, we're not in danger." 

"The hell we aren't!" 

"Trust me." 

"Trust you? Yeah, right." 

"You know you really need to get that damned chip off your shoulder..." 

"I need to what?" O'Neill felt outraged. They had just been surrounded and transported to God knows where and all his damned alternate could think of was to insult him? What the hell! He was ready to retort when Captain Fraiser yelled, "Colonels please! This isn't helping our situation any!" 

The men still surrounding them exchanged curious glances as the O'Neill's glared at one another before Jack added, "She's right, you know. Arguing isn't helping here. We're searching for Daniel not arguing with one another." 

O'Neill wanted to wrap his hands around his double's neck and just squeeze. The man was impossible! He growled out, "Why you..." 

Captain Fraiser rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulders to the onlookers as she ordered, "Colonel's stop! You can argue with...yourselves later. Right now we have a problem." 

The O'Neill's glared at each other a moment longer. They looked as if they were ready to tear one another apart limb for damned limb. Jack came to his senses first as he assured Fraiser, "No, we don't have a problem." 

Captain Fraiser stared at him in disbelief. What did he mean they didn't have a problem? They were surrounded by people carrying staff weapons in a strange place, so how could they not have a problem? She shook her head in confusion questioning, "Why? We're..." 

Jack calmed himself down then looked at Fraiser. He gentled his voice as he prepared to introduce Fraiser and O'Neill to their captors. Jack continued, "Captain...Colonel, meet the Tok'ra." 

As Jack said that both the Colonel and Fraiser turned to stare at him asking in unison, "WHAT?" 

Well, now that managed to successfully get their undivided attentions. Jack continued, "I told you that the Tok'ra existed." 

Captain Fraiser was the first to recover as she spoke, "Yes but..." 

Jack turned to look at the man beside him. He knew who the man was. He never expected to see him again. Jack looked at Captain Fraiser then O'Neill as he introduced them to an old friend saying, "This man beside me is Martouf...host to Lantesh...Well, at least he was host to Lantesh in my reality...that is before he was...killed for attempting to kill the president but that's a long story..." 

"He attempted to kill your president and you say they can be trusted?" 

"Yes. He was under the influence of an alien technology. He was...in essence, programmed to assassinate. Trust me I know what I'm talking about here. We're in the Tok'ra tunnels." 

The one that Jack addressed as Martouf questioned, "You know my name so what is yours?" 

"Mine? Colonel Jack O'Neill from the Tau'ri home world." 

"And these other two?" 

"Captain Janet Fraiser and he's also Jack O'Neill...don't ask it's a very long story. So Marty, do you believe in alternate realities?" 

Martouf looked at him puzzled as he asked, "Marty?" 

Jack smirked then quickly apologized, "Sorry that was my nickname for..." 

"Your Martouf?" 

"Yes." 

Martouf found that these visitors were, indeed, very strange. Why were they even here on this planet? He quickly questioned, "Why are you here?" 

Jack was ready for the question and provided the answer, "We came here searching for our friend Doctor Daniel Jackson." 

"I am not familiar with that name." 

Jack smiled at Martouf then patted him on the back as he continued his explanation, "Well you're in luck. It seems he has a friend...Daniel managed to pick up someone you may be familiar with. Daniel is host to Anubis...the Tok'ra spy you had in Isis' midst." 

Martouf looked more intently at the one calling himself Jack. He knew of Anubis? He also knew that Anubis was a spy? How was that even possible? He found that very hard to believe but knew it had to be investigated so he responded, "I see. You must come with us, please." 

"Sure." 

The members of SG-1 followed Martouf to the Council Chambers where Martouf indicated a place for them to sit. Jack remained standing as Captain Fraiser and his double both took seats at the table. Martouf addressed Jack once more, "You must wait here while I speak with High Councilor Selmac." 

Jack was surprised when Martouf mentioned Selmac. He wasn't even sure if the Tok'ra would still be alive in this reality. In Jack's reality Jacob Carter was Selmac's host. In this reality Jacob Carter had died of cancer, so Jack was sure Selmac wouldn't be alive. He found that he was glad there was another Tok'ra here whom he knew. He questioned, "Selmac? He's a High Councilor here?" 

"Yes. You have heard of Selmac?" 

Martouf found his curiosity was now peaked. This man, this stranger, knew him and recognized Selmac? He found that knowledge was intriguing. He wanted to know more about these strangers who arrived on Tethys. He glanced at...Jack once more as the man answered, "Yes I have. Only in my world he's liaison between the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra." 

Selmac was a liaison between the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri? Martouf found that idea just a bit hard to accept. He kept his opinion to himself as he excused himself, "I see. I will be back shortly." 

Colonel O'Neill looked around noticing there were still guards surrounding them. If these people were as friendly as his double said then why were they still surrounded by guards? He found that his instincts were screaming a warning. They could be in a lot of danger here, especially if the Tok'ra of his world were evil. O'Neill found himself silently praying that they were friends. Right now they were definitely far outnumbered and if these...Tok'ra decided to kill them the job would be very easy, indeed. O'Neill eyed up his double suspiciously saying, "Are you sure they can be trusted? I don't like this...at all." 

"You wouldn't. You're paranoid." 

"Hey..." 

O'Neill didn't like how nonchalant his double was being. Damn it but the man was annoying! He hoped that he wasn't as annoying as his double. He glared at Jack as the man smirked at him and continued, "Relax. I felt the same way when we first met them too." 

He felt the same way? Was that comment supposed to put O'Neill's mind at ease? Well, it sure as hell didn't! He found that he wanted to know just how his double ever met this race of beings. His curiosity drove him to question, "How did you meet them?" 

"How? Through Carter actually." 

Carter? No, that was impossible because Samantha Jackson never journeyed through the Stargate. O'Neill quickly caught himself as he remembered that in his alternate's reality Carter was a Major. The alternate Daniel Jackson had told him that. God, but this alternate reality stuff was really confusing! O'Neill shook his head then asked, "Oh, she found their location?" 

"No." 

"Then how...?" 

"She KNEW their location." 

"But..." 

"Jolinar." 

Jolinar? Who the hell was Jolinar? O'Neill recognized the name and tried to search his memory for it when he remembered that Jolinar was a Tok'ra. Captain Fraiser filled in the rest of the blanks as she interrupted, "The symbiote that inhabited her for a short time?" 

"Yes. Jolinar died to give Sam life. She left behind feelings, memories, images imprinted in Sam's mind." 

"She?" 

O'Neill looked at his twin a few moments longer. A symbiote had a gender? Now that was totally crazy. He focused on Jack as the man continued, "Well, symbiotes don't have a gender per say but Jolinar was considered female because she always took female hosts until she had jumped into a Nassian man to hide from the Ash'rack." 

"Nassian man? What?" 

"Oh sorry. Too much information, too fast?" 

"Yes." 

"Sorry. I'll slow down. It was through Jolinar's memories her...psyche I guess you could call it, that Sam knew where the Tok'ra home world was. She had visions of the Tok'ra in danger...She gave us the address and we decided it was a considerable risk to seek them out." 

"And did you?" 

"Yes. We formed an alliance. We've been allies for the last three, four years or so." 

"You allied yourselves with Goa'ulds? Are you insane?" 

Martouf entered at that point followed by Selmac. Both stopped and were ready to speak on their behalf when, to their surprise, the one man who seemed to know them defended them saying, "They are not Goa'ulds and they despise being called Goa'uld so I suggest you not address them as such." 

O'Neill wasn't buying it because to him a snake was a snake. He voiced that opinion rather loudly "They have snakes in them, right?" 

"Symbiotes, yes." 

"Then they're Goa'uld." 

Jack mentally cursed. Damn it, talking to his double was like trying to pull teeth. The man was so set in his ways that he refused to even listen. Jack started to shake his head in denial as he continued, "No, No they're a resistance group hidden within the Goa'uld system lords." 

"Yeah right. This is crazy." 

Fraiser was also about tired of O'Neill's constant bickering and questioning. Jack was quickly discovering that talking to O'Neill was like talking to a damned wall. She found herself snickering at that thought. Jack was learning how much of a pain in the ass his double could be. She wondered if he found himself noticing all the weaknesses in his double and then comparing himself. She focused on O'Neill as she interrupted, "Colonel, he said his world has been allied with the Tok'ra for the last three or four years. Daniel said the exact same thing. I think if he's been associated with them that long we should listen to him. Besides it's Daniel we're here trying to locate." 

Jack gave Captain Fraiser a grateful smile as he continued, "Yes Daniel who, if you haven't forgotten already Colonel, is a host to Anubis...so whether you like it or not if you want Daniel back you'll have to accept the Tok'ra and accept that he IS a Tok'ra host, so get used to the idea, Colonel." 

O'Neill didn't seem too happy to hear that coming from his alternate. What the hell did he mean he would have to accept Doctor Jackson back into his life with a damned snake in him? Was he totally insane? He was determined to remove that damned snake from Jackson if he had to yank the damned thing out himself! He snapped, "That damned snake took him by force!" 

Jack sighed heavily as he continued to attempt to convince his double that Anubis was not to be feared. He stared intently into his double's eyes as he added, "If Anubis would have refused Isis would have killed the host and symbiote. Anubis had no alternatives his host was already dead. He needed a new host quickly and Daniel ended up being the one Isis selected." 

O'Neill continued to glare at his twin daring Jack to make a liar out of his Daniel when he commented, "He told us that the Tok'ra take voluntary hosts..." 

Jack glared at his double realizing what the man was trying to pull. He calmed himself saying simply, "Yeah they do." 

"Then this...Anubis is a Goa'uld." 

"No he isn't." 

God, why was O'Neill so damned determined to prove Anubis was a Goa'uld? The answer was simple enough...because he was afraid of the symbiote within his Daniel and he didn't want anything to do with them. Also by convincing himself that the symbiote within his Daniel was a Goa'uld then O'Neill could find a way to call off the search so he wouldn't have to confront the man he spent the last four years hating for no reason at all. Jack was ready to kill the man when O'Neill again insisted, "But he took Doctor Jackson by force!" 

"To save both of their lives. They get along great now. Why can't you accept that your Daniel doesn't want to be separated from Anubis, Colonel?"

"How was the alliance reached? Did you have anything to offer?" 

Well, now that was a quick topic change. If Jack didn't know himself as well as he did he wouldn't have been able to catch his double's obvious attempt at changing the topic. Well, if his double didn't want to discuss Daniel or Anubis then that was fine...for now. Jack was determined to breech the topic again in the very near future. He then glanced at his double saying, "Yes we..." but before he had the chance to finish his sentence he doubled over in pain, groaning as the cascade tremors suddenly swamped him. He clenched his hands into fists as he waited out the painful tremors. After they passed all he could mutter was, "Shit that hurt!" 

Captain Fraiser was now holding onto him and looking at him in worry. She asked in concern, "Are you all right?" 

"Yes. I'm fine Doc." 

She paused as she caught the title Jack used to address her with. She then said, "Uh Colonel, I...I mean Jack...that's Captain." 

"Captain? Oh sorry. Right. I forgot." 

Martouf found himself wondering what was wrong with the man before him but chose not to pursue that answer as he interrupted the conversation questioning, "Anubis has taken another host? Why?" 

Jack looked up at him. He had forgotten that they were even there. The Tok'ra in the room must have been standing there the entire time and listening to the entire exchange. Jack said, "Anubis' host was badly injured. The injury was lethal." 

Captain Fraiser added, "Isis didn't want to lose Anubis so she had our friend made a host." 

"He did not volunteer?" came Martouf's worried response. If their friend didn't volunteer to become a willing host then Anubis broke their code...to never take a host by force. Martouf could only think of a few reasons that would push Anubis to make such a drastic decision. He didn't like the reasons that came to mind. They all were dangerous for Anubis. 

Martouf focused on the woman as she replied, "Um…no." 

Martouf didn't want to believe that Anubis would do such a thing. He found that he wanted to know why. He commented, "But that is not our ways. To take an unwilling host is..." 

Jack interrupted, "If he hadn't of taken Daniel then he was positive that Isis would have killed them both." 

"Does Isis know that he is Tok'ra?" 

"No. She believes he's Goa'uld. She doesn't even know that Daniel is still with him." 

"I see..." 

Martouf had his answer. Anubis was forced to take an unwilling host to conceal the fact that he was a Tok'ra and to save the life of the man he entered, as well as his own life. He was glad that Anubis didn't just take Daniel Jackson because he needed a host. He felt much relief in knowing that Anubis had a very good reason for making such a drastic choice. He found that he wanted to know more about Anubis and his new host as he asked, "When did Anubis take your friend as a host?" 

"Um about a year ago. They both get along very well. They had a rough beginning but managed to work through it." 

Martouf was very glad to hear that. If this Daniel Jackson accepted Anubis and remained his host for a year then their bond must be very close. Anubis would have offered separation to his host but from what this man was telling him Daniel Jackson was very satisfied with the arrangement. Martouf found great joy in knowing that another Tok'ra had been saved. He wanted to meet this Daniel so he asked, "Where is he now?" 

"If you are like the Tok'ra of my world you already know where he is." 

"We do not understand." 

"You have spies on every planet owned and controlled by the system lords. I'm sure that you have one on Seth's planet." 

Avaris...Anubis was a prisoner on Avaris. Martouf had been uncertain of this, but now he feared that was the truth. Anubis was a prisoner of Sutekh, so Sutekh had been successful in his capture of Anubis. They had known when Sutekh arrived on Tethys that he had been searching for Anubis. They had hoped the search would be unsuccessful but it hadn't been and now Anubis and his young host were both prisoners of Sutekh. He glanced at Jack then said, "We must discuss this further. Please come. Join us in the conference room." 

They followed Martouf and Selmac into the conference room where they met and discussed locating Daniel. It was decided that Colonel O'Neill would go to Avaris first accompanied by the remainder of his team. The Tok'ra gave him a device to use to contact them when they had information. 

After the meeting Captain Fraiser looked at Jack O'Neill, who had just experienced another tremor. She moved him away from the group whispering, "Your time is growing short. You have to return to your reality soon or you will die." 

"I'll go soon just be patient." 

Fraiser watched Jack intensely. She knew what he was thinking. He wanted to stay and help them to locate their Daniel. He was willing to sacrifice himself to help the man. She would make sure that he didn't die here. She knew that his Daniel Jackson needed him as much as her Jackson needed Colonel O'Neill. She wasn't about to let him sacrifice himself here. He needed to return to his reality and to his Daniel. She gently spoke, "Jack..." 

Jack knew she was going to attempt to urge him to leave Tethys, but he wasn't going...not yet. He needed to return to his reality but not until he had a one on one talk with his double. The man needed to realize that without Daniel Jackson in his life he would most likely die very lonely. He looked at Fraiser then said, "I want to speak with your Jack first. In fact, I think I need to speak to him." 

"About?" 

"A lot of things." 

"Like what?" 

"Like why he treats Daniel as a burden instead of one of the best damned things ever to happen to him." 

"Jack, our O'Neill is very angry and bitter. He probably won't even listen." 

"Then I'll make him listen..." 

"He is very stubborn." 

"I was like him at one time then Daniel entered my life. I have to at least try to get through to him...I think I need to get through to him." 

Silence followed that comment then Captain Fraiser questioned, "Do you think they have found your Daniel Jackson? It has been almost thirty-six hours since you left your reality. Do you think...?" 

Jack remained silent for the longest time feeling the pain of missing his best friend and knowing the man was probably being beaten and tortured. He swallowed hard as he answered, "I don't know. I shouldn't have left but I had no choice." 

"I hope that he is found." 

"So do I. So do I." 

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Major Samantha Carter was certain she found Daniel's location. She quickly reported to Hammond's office with the news. They had been scouring warehouses in Nevada over the past day and a half. She managed to narrow their search down to four possibilities. She had informed Hammond, who looked up at her now. He shook his head looking at her in concern saying, "Major, this may not be where Doctor Jackson is being held." 

Sam demanded, "Why not?" but she already knew why not. They had four warehouses to search yet and still Daniel might not be in any of them. She kept praying that they would find him soon and didn't like Hammond reminding her not to get her hopes up. She looked at him trying not to cry or break down. She missed Daniel and knew that his life was depending on her locating him as fast as she possibly could. If she didn't find him soon, or if she found him and lost him again then they might not be able to get to him on time. She shivered in response to that cryptic thought then forced herself to focus on the General as he continued, "You still have four other warehouses, Major." 

"I...I know." 

"What makes you think this is the one?" 

"I...I don't know. I just..." 

General Hammond watched Major Carter intently. She looked very tired and very upset. He knows that she's been working overtime on locating Daniel. Everybody knew they were fighting against time. Time that Daniel Jackson didn't have a whole lot of. He was being held against his will and tortured for things he would never reveal. The ultimate ending would be his death. They would torture him and beat him until they got what they wanted from him and when he refused to yield they would continue. One of those beatings would go a little too far and kill him. Hammond shivered at that thought. Time was not on their side. Daniel Jackson was missing and in great danger. They had to find him soon. He could tell that Daniel's disappearance bothered Major Carter a lot. She wanted to find him and was determined to, but her searches kept coming up empty. He could see that Daniel's disappearance was definitely taking a toll on the woman before him. He commented gently, "You want him back. I understand that perfectly, Major. We all want Doctor Jackson back. I just don't want you to get your hopes up too high knowing there are several warehouses left still unexplored." 

"I know. Sir, he has to be in one of them. He just has to be." 

General Hammond proceeded with caution as he continued speaking in a softer tone of voice, "Let me also remind you Major, that the people responsible for Doctor Jackson's abduction are very smart. They will have plans already set up to move him should we get close to finding him." 

"The NID." 

"It's a very fair bet that the NID is involved in this. You know what they do with their prisoners." 

"Yes but..." 

"We need to be more discrete than usual. I don't want to allow them the opportunity to move Doctor Jackson before we locate him." 

"Yes sir." 

Hammond looked at her longer then gently ordered, "Dismissed." 

Sam exited Hammond's office and searched for Teal'c to give him an update on the search for Daniel. She hated to admit it but Hammond was right. She shouldn’t be getting her hopes up. In truth, she wasn't sure if Daniel was even at this warehouse, but she wanted him to be there. She prayed that Daniel would be there. He was in great danger and the longer he remained MIA the less chance there would be of finding the man still alive. 

Sam sensed that Daniel's time was very limited. She had been certain that once Daniel gave his captors what they wanted he would be killed, but now she feared that they wouldn't kill him. They would probably use him for something else. She feared that even if Daniel didn't give them what they wanted they would still keep him alive. They would keep Daniel alive until he could take no more abuse, until he could take no more beatings, until he simply couldn't take any more. Sam now felt certain that the NID wouldn't kill Daniel. No, they wouldn't kill him they would use him. They might make him a test subject in one of their insane experiments or use Daniel as collateral. Sam was positive that Daniel wouldn't be killed because he was much more valuable alive. She was, also, positive that Colonel Harry Maybourne was involved in Daniel's disappearance. Maybourne wanted revenge on Daniel and Sam was positive that his revenge would not involve Daniel's death. Oh no, Maybourne would make Daniel suffer; he would make Daniel pay for a very long time. Sam shivered at those cryptic thoughts. She hoped, she prayed, that she was wrong. If she was right then Daniel's being murdered at the hands of his captors would come as a blessing because Daniel would rather die then be made a subject in one of Maybourne's demented experiments, or one of the NID's inhumane experiments. 

 

* *

 

Levinson continued to watch the monitor checking on the condition of his prisoner. Doctor Jackson remained unconscious only awaking occasionally, but not for very long. Levinson silently cursed again. The lashing was not supposed to be severe. His men were only supposed to lash the man enough to get his attention, but his men went overboard. Shit! The fools were totally careless! Ayanna continued to keep him updated on Jackson's condition. She said that he wasn't feverish, so that was a good sign, but the man was still not well. Damn it, his men were too hasty in their beating! If he lost Jackson he would kill them! He heard his door open and glanced up. His contact at the SGC entered the room. Levinson said, "I told you not to come here. What do you want?" 

"The SGC will be here soon." 

"WHAT?" 

"They’ve been checking out warehouses in the state, and they’ve managed to narrow down their search to five possibilities. This warehouse is on that list. It's only a matter of time before they locate you and locate him," the man indicated Jackson by nodding towards the monitor. Then he continued, "If I were you I'd move Jackson today." 

"Well, I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" 

Damn it! Maybourne had warned him that SG-1 was relentless when one of their members went missing. He never expected the SGC to locate Jackson so damned fast! Now he would have to move the man as quickly as possible. Great, just great! Why couldn't things ever be easy? He felt his rage increase as his contact simply answered "No." 

"Shit! All right, I'll have Jackson moved immediately, but first I need a small...favor." 

"What?" 

"I need Janet Fraiser." 

Levinson's contact stared at him for the longest time in shock. Levinson waited patiently for the man's response. The man snapped out of his daze demanding, "WHAT? Are you insane? You can't abduct her! It's bad enough you have Jackson and now you're considering grabbing her?" 

Levinson eyed up his contact then said evenly, "Not considering, planning... Look, he needs a doctor. We have none on staff and she knows his medical records. I need her with him!" 

The man wondered why Levinson was suddenly demanding Fraiser. He also wondered why Jackson would need a doctor. It was then that he chose to look at the monitor, to really LOOK at that monitor. All he could manage to utter was, "Jesus! What the hell did you do to him? You told me he'd be beaten not... My God you're insane!" 

"I ordered him lashed, yes, but not lashed that damned much! My men got a bit carried away. Look, I need her here. Can you do that or not?" 

He stared at the screen longer, shocked at seeing the young scientist so battered. He knew Jackson needed a doctor. He needed something...Shit! He would have to obtain Fraiser. He doubted Levinson would get another doctor. It would have to be Fraiser. He nodded saying, "I'll bring her." 

"Thank you." 

"No problem." 

Then the man turned and left the room. He knew that he had to find a way to obtain Janet Fraiser. He had to formulate a plan and soon. Doctor Jackson didn't look like he had all that much time left. SHIT! What a mess! 

Levinson looked at the monitor again, cursing at the fact that Jackson still was unresponsive. Damn it! 

He was ready to sit down again when Maybourne entered. Oh great just who he wanted to see...the crazy psychotic renegade NID agent, just perfect. 

Maybourne approached him inquiring, "How is the good doctor today?" 

Levinson glanced up at Maybourne struggling not to glare at the man as he responded nonchalantly, "Still very much unconscious." 

"WHAT?" 

Jackson was still unconscious? Goddamn it! The man should be awake by now! Maybourne found his anger increasing. If he lost Daniel Jackson he would kill! He would kill Levinson first then move on from there. He needed Jackson alive. He found himself glaring sinisterly at the man before him fighting the urge to wrap his hands around the damned man's neck. Levinson only glanced at him casually, completely unaffected by the glare, which only served to further infuriate Maybourne. Levinson then replied in a calm voice, "Relax. I'm getting a doctor for him." 

Well, at least the man was thinking ahead! If a doctor could save Jackson then Levinson better get that damned doctor. Maybourne found that he wanted to know who Levinson would choose and asked, "Who?" 

Levinson shook his head no saying, "Nevermind who..." 

He then looked intently at Maybourne prepared to deliver the next bit of bad news. He continued, "Maybourne, we have a problem." 

A problem? How the hell could they have another problem? Damn it, Daniel Jackson remaining unconscious for so long was problem enough! Now Levinson was telling him they had another problem to deal with? He snapped out, "Which is?" 

"The SGC." 

"What about them?" 

"I was just informed that they are closing in. We need to move him...tonight." 

"SHIT! I was hoping that this wouldn't happen!" 

Damn it, he knew they would be closing in soon. What was so damned important about a goddamned archaeologist that the SGC would pull so many damned resources to search for the man? They would not get Jackson back if Maybourne had anything to say about it. He was not letting that man go! Jackson was his and would remain his until Maybourne had no further use for him! He wasn't about to give the man back to the SGC! He continued to glare at Levinson finding the urge to strangle the man was back as Levinson casually commented, "Well it has." 

Well, now that urge to strangle Levinson would have to be put on hold a bit longer. Right now he had more important things to attend to, like clearing this warehouse completely out and removing any and all trace that Doctor Jackson had even been here. Maybourne said, "All right. I'll have my men work on cleaning up. You get Jackson and move him. Leave nothing behind to indicate that he was even here." 

"No problem." 

Maybourne turned on his heels and left. Levinson glared at the closed door a bit longer than necessary. He so wanted to punch that man. Maybourne just had the ability to constantly piss him off. Levinson focused on his hands realizing that they were now fisted on top of his desk. He casually loosened those fists as he called in Jameson. 

Jameson found himself wondering why on earth Levinson decided to call him into the room. He then entered Levinson's office immediately asking, "Yes sir?" 

Jameson watched as the man pulled something out of his desk drawer. He tried to get a look at the object but couldn't see it. He glanced at Levinson in question. The man quickly explained, "I want you to take water to our visitor. Then I want you to administer this." 

Levinson quickly held up a syringe full of a liquid. Jameson found himself staring at the syringe and wondering what was inside of it. He looked from Levinson to the syringe then back again. Levinson continued, "It's a drug. We're moving him." 

"Yes sir. Mind if I ask...what does it...?" 

"Relax. It's an analgesic. It won't harm him." 

"An analgesic, sir?" 

"A painkiller, Jameson." 

"What kind of a...?" 

"Morphine. Give it to him." 

"Morphine? Uh sir...if you don't mind me saying...I thought you wanted the doctor to experience the pain." 

"We're moving him. There is no way in hell I want him to feel every move we make." 

Jameson found himself staring openly at Levinson. Why would the man choose to give Doctor Jackson a painkiller after all the abuse he's put the man through already? He questioned, "Sir...isn't that against...?" 

Levinson merely shrugged his shoulders continuing to explain casually, "Yes, it is but I'm not making him suffer through all that. Every move will jar his back. He's suffering enough already. I'm just...giving him a...a break from the pain...plus it will help him stay asleep. He needs to sleep not to constantly awake every time he moves. Give him the morphine." 

"But what about...Maybourne, sir? If he asks...?" 

"Don't tell him. Jameson, just give Jackson the damned morphine! The man needs it!" 

"Yes...yes, sir." 

"Now! I want Jackson to be completely unaware of the pain moving him will induce. I don't want to force him to suffer through all that." 

"Yes sir." 

Levinson handed Jameson the syringe watching as the man left. He then eyed up the monitor again. True he wanted the archaeologist's cooperation but there was no way in hell he'd make the man suffer being transported. It was bad enough they would have to most likely stick him in the back of a van or trunk of a car. He wasn't going to force the man to suffer while en route to their destination. 

Levinson found that he also had to think of a way to keep Jackson from Maybourne. Maybourne was demented. Levinson didn't like people all that much. In fact, he felt very little remorse when ordering beatings, interrogations or doing them himself. He didn't even feel remorse when killing but the idea of making someone a test subject in some insane experiments bothered him a hell of a lot. He couldn't allow Maybourne to make Jackson a test subject...that was just one thing he could not do. He could do a hell of a lot of sinister things but handing someone over to the NID so that some crazy, sick, demented experiments could be done on them...that Levinson just couldn't stomach. The whole idea made him feel ill. He'd be damned if he would condemn a man to such a grisly fate. 

 

* *

 

Jameson headed to Jackson's cell a bit shocked that his boss was ordering him to give Jackson a painkiller. He thought for sure that his boss was totally heartless, but he had been wrong. The man, at least, had some heart. He wasn't totally evil. 

He was told of Jackson's whereabouts and hesitantly approached the door to the room. He inhaled deeply then opened the door and entered. He flicked on the light switch noticing immediately that the young man was hanging, suspended from the ceiling, upright. The man was quite literally hanging by the shackles imprisoning his wrists. Jameson noticed how Doctor Jackson's legs were buckled beneath him. His legs weren't even supporting him. He felt a stab of sympathy enter his chest as he stared in shock at the unconscious man. He knew Jackson's arms had to be in severe anguish. As he neared the man he could see that Jackson was supported only by the shackles digging severely into his wrists, blood, dried and fresh, streaked down both of his arms in various spots. Several trails left behind by the blood had managed to successfully reach the young man's shoulders. Jameson felt ill. He also noticed Jackson hung his head much, much too low. His chin was now resting against his chest. He couldn't move as he stared at the man. If only... God if only SG-1 would've been on that planet when Murray had found him. They might have been able to save him. 

Jameson jolted out of his momentary paralysis and approached the young man. He reached towards him his hand shaking as he did so. God, what they did to him was unthinkable. How could anyone live with themselves after doing this to someone? The man was literally strung up by his wrists, left to hang painfully by his arms in the darkness. God, he had to help this man escape. He had to! He inhaled deeply as he touched the man's face. He jerked his hand back rapidly as the man before him jerked his head up then screamed. The scream sent chills traveling all along Jameson's spine. The scream was one of intense pain and horror, a scream of agony and rage, a scream of torment… Jameson felt chills envelope his body and knew those chills were not because the room was cold. He jerked his head up as the man before him spoke, "Oh God! Hurts..." then lapsed into a violent cough. 

Daniel Jackson felt consciousness attempt to grip him again. He didn't want to awake. All he wanted to do was sleep. He tried to force himself to awake but his mind didn't seem to want to obey the order. He tried to recall what brought him to awareness in the first place and, as he heard footsteps approach, he remembered the door opening. Who was visiting him? Was his visitor friend or foe? Was his visitor his tormentors or the one who attempted to soothe him on several different occasions since the crude lashing? Lashing? That's right he had been brutally whipped. That's why his body was so full of pain and anguish. They had done this to him. They had deliberately whipped him, and they had enjoyed it. The bastards! The sick fucking bastards! 

Daniel jumped as a hand pressed against his face and quickly regretted the move as his entire being loudly protested. Daniel couldn't keep the scream silent this time. He couldn't hold back his cries of pain any longer, so he screamed. He screamed very loudly as his nerve endings became pumped with sudden anguish as the pain flew at him full force. He could no longer stay in the blessed oblivion of unconsciousness, and he could no longer remain in the haven of semi-consciousness. No longer. He was now wide awake and pain seemed to fill his entire being sensitizing every nerve ending. He inhaled deeply. God, he wanted to scream again. He so wanted to scream again but he knew that he was no longer alone. He mustn't scream; he mustn't let his tormentors know that their beatings actually hurt him severely. He knew that if they discovered their beatings were, in fact, inducing great pain then they would continue to beat him. He knew that they would, so he swallowed hard and inhaled deeper trying to regain his focus. When he felt that he succeeded in doing so he opened his eyes to blackness. Daniel retorted loudly, "Son of a bitch! You fucking bastards!" 

He was blindfolded, shit! He'd forgotten about the damned blindfold! He wanted to kill the bastards who did this to him! He so wanted to kill them! Daniel felt anger and rage fill him at his damned predicament. He was so angry. He yanked against his restraints managing only to cry out as the shackles tore into already sore bloody flesh. Damn it! 

He suddenly heard a voice in front of him saying his name. Someone was saying his name. He closed his eyes again and focused on calming himself down. Getting angry would solve nothing, nothing at all. He needed to focus and to calm himself down. Finally, he succeeded then focused on the voice, male...a man was saying his name and asking if he was all right. Daniel attempted to speak and found his mouth was just too dry. He swallowed again then slipped his tongue out dragging it slowly across his dry lips moistening them again. Once done he spoke, "What do you want?" 

"Oh thank God! I was so worried. Doctor Jackson, I have water for you." 

"Water? God!" 

Daniel quickly clamped his mouth shut realizing that he almost revealed to the man just how badly he desired water. Then the man said, "Can you lift your head...?" 

Lift his head? He was already holding his head upright, wasn't he? As Daniel focused more he realized he still hadn't raised his head so he quickly did so. He winced as pain from his neck and head echoed back at him. The man before him approached saying, "Here Doctor Jackson. I have water." 

Daniel felt the coolness of a glass being pressed against his lips and tried to drink the water. The man said, "Hold still. Let me help you." 

He then felt the man's hand move to the back of his head and neck offering support. Daniel tilted his head back some hearing the man continue, "I'm going to tilt the glass now...Ready?" 

The man did so. Daniel felt the cool water sloshing over his dry lips dribbling into his mouth and tried to quickly drink the precious liquid. He lapsed into a cough and felt the glass being moved. He wanted to cry out, to beg the man to please give him more water, but he refused to do so. He heard the man saying, "You must slow down, Doctor Jackson. You're trying to drink the water too fast. You're dehydrated, more so now than before due to blood loss. Blood loss makes you thirstier. You need to take it slowly. I know that you're very thirsty, but you need to slow down. Okay?" 

"Yes..." 

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay. Here goes." 

Daniel again felt a hand being placed gently to the back of his head and neck to help support them. Then he felt the glass being pressed against his lips. He found that he was very grateful for the man's help. He drank, slower this time, and managed to drink more. 

Daniel turned his head away when he no longer wanted any more water. The man added, "I will bring you more later." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome... Doctor Jackson, I have something else I need to give you." 

"What?" 

Daniel mentally cursed as he again attempted to see what the man had only to discover that he was still trapped in the cursed darkness. The man continued, "It will help you...at least for a few hours. I have an analgesic here..." 

"I haven't...eaten...days...might make...sick." 

"Yes, it could make you sick, but it will help with the pain. It's morphine." 

"Hate that stuff...makes me...loopy." 

"Would you rather experience the pain?" 

"Why ask? Not like have...choice...You'll give it...no matter what... Thanks for telling me...though." 

"Doctor Jackson?" 

Jameson watched as the man's strength seemed to suddenly go out of him. The man left his head fall forward. Jameson questioned, "Doctor Jackson, are you still awake?" 

"Sleep...tired..." Daniel managed to croak out. He struggled to stay conscious longer but like before consciousness was a very fleeting thing. Daniel hated being this damned weak. He was so tired and so exhausted but he so desired to remain awake for longer than a few scant minutes at a time. He could feel the veil of sleep quickly descending upon him, yet again and pushing him into the deep abyss of rest. 

Jameson looked at the man in concern. Doctor Jackson was definitely weak. He was much weaker now than he was before. The lack of food and water didn't help matters much. The man was extremely weak and from the looks of things he wouldn't be recovering much of his strength any time soon. 

Jameson lowered his voice as he urged, "Yes, go ahead and sleep, Doctor Jackson. Rest." 

Within moments Daniel was fast asleep. Jameson raised the syringe unsure of whether he should administer it or not. As he surveyed the young man before him he decided the man deserved a break from his suffering. He approached the archaeologist and, finding a raised vein, he inserted the needle injecting him with the morphine. After he finished administering the drug he placed the used syringe in his pocket then exited the room. 

Jameson quickly made his way back up to Levinson's office knocking before entering just in case Maybourne was around. He slowly entered after hearing Levinson invite him in. Levinson looked up at Jameson then said, "Thank you." 

"Here's the syringe." 

Jameson pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Levinson pausing momentarily. Levinson noticed the obvious pause as he accepted the now empty syringe. He waited to see if Jameson would continue. When the man didn't he questioned, "Is there something you want to say, Jameson?" 

"Uh, well...yes." 

"What?" 

"It's about Doctor Jackson." 

"Go on." 

"He isn't doing well. He needs a...he needs a doctor, Levinson." 

"One is being obtained for him as we speak." 

"He's not doing well. He's really weak Levinson." 

"Stop worrying about him. Don't worry. I'm keeping my eye on Jackson. He'll be fine." 

"Are you sure? I mean..." 

“Yes. Jameson?" 

Jameson glanced up at Levinson wondering why the man was now speaking as if to question. He responded, "Yeah?" 

"We have to move Doctor Jackson today." 

"I know." 

"I want you to take him to the van." 

"What?" 

"I need you to take him to the van for transport." 

"Why not Lance or James?" 

"Because Jackson is in need of...gentler handling right now. I don't want his back bleeding again if it can be avoided. Lance and James will take no precautions. You, on the other hand, will." 

Jameson became suddenly defensive as Levinson said that. He was afraid that since Levinson discovered that he actually cared some for the archaeologist that he would find no further use for him. He questioned, "What do you mean I will?" 

"Jameson, I've been watching you with Jackson since we brought him here. You’re gentler with him, like Ayanna. We need to move him and I don't want his back bleeding badly again. He's lost so much blood already..." 

Jameson was very pleased when Levinson seemed glad to have him on board. Instead of getting rid of him for daring to care for the prisoner he was urging Jameson to work with the man. He nodded saying, "I'll get him. When did you want to go?" 

"As soon as possible." 

Jameson nodded his head then prepared to head to Jackson's cell to retrieve the man for transport. 

 

* *

 

Major Carter silently cursed. Damn it another false lead! She was so certain that Daniel would be at the warehouse they had just visited but, like all the others, it was a false lead. They had nothing! A false lead just like all the others. Damn it! While investigating the warehouse now narrowed down their search to four possibles it was still very frustrating! Daniel had to be at one of those warehouses. He just had to be! Sam refused to give up. She would locate him. She just wished they would stop having so many dead leads. God, where was Daniel? Was he all right? How badly was he hurt? How much time did he have left? She prayed that they would find him soon. She hoped that he would be found alive and well. Why did it always have to be Daniel? Why did so much bad luck find the man? Daniel was one of the sweetest, most generous, caring people Sam knows yet he always ended up suffering. Always. It was just so unfair! She started pacing as her worry and fear for their still missing team mate refused to give her even a moment's solace. Daniel was out there somewhere. They just had to find him. 

Sam still didn't like the sense of foreboding she was experiencing regarding the man's abduction. She was sure now that Maybourne wouldn't give up the chance to make Daniel pay for everything he's done. She was positive that Maybourne would make Daniel suffer. She was certain that he had to be involved in Daniel's disappearance. She felt chills climb her spine as she thought of what Maybourne could have planned for Daniel. She was sure now that if Maybourne were involved as she suspected, then he would find some way to make Daniel suffer. She felt chills climb her spine as she thought of what Maybourne could have planned. He knew that Daniel was against the NID's experiments and that Daniel very much respected a person's basic human rights. She hated to think of how Maybourne would get his revenge on Daniel. She was certain he would put Daniel in one of those insane experiments the NID were always working on. She didn't want to believe that was possible but she just couldn't ignore the sense of certainty, of misgivings, that seemed to be screaming at her that Maybourne was involved and would make Daniel one of his test subjects. Maybourne had tried before, several times before, to make people and aliens test subjects. When they had first returned from Chulaak with Teal'c and Teal'c had pledged his allegiance to the people of Earth Maybourne jumped at the chance to make Teal'c an experiment. He wanted to study the symbiote that Teal'c carried and was willing to do almost anything to procure Teal'c for study. They had all been outraged at Maybourne's suggestion and in the end Maybourne left with nothing. Maybourne was always trying to do research or retain some alien technology. It would only make sense that he would consider making Daniel an experimental subject, as well. Sam didn't like to even think of the possibility. She had to find Daniel. They had to find Daniel. 

"Major Carter..." 

Sam jumped as the voice of Teal'c broke through her thoughts. She turned to look at the silent Jaffa who quickly apologized, "I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you." 

"You didn't frighten me Teal'c, you startled me." 

"You appeared to be in some distress. Are you all right, Major Carter?" 

Sam smiled gently up at Teal'c saying, "Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking..." 

"About Daniel Jackson?" 

"Yes." 

"We will find him, Major Carter. We must not give up hope." 

"I know we'll find him Teal'c. I just...I hope we find him soon." 

"We will locate Daniel Jackson." 

"But will he be alive when we finally locate him?" 

"Daniel Jackson is a very resourceful Tau'ri. He will be fine." 

"But what if he's not? What if he...?" 

"He will be fine. You must believe that, Major Carter." 

"Easier said than done." 

Teal'c looked at Major Sam Carter for the longest time. He could tell that she was very worried for Daniel, as well as O'Neill. She looked as if she hadn't gotten any sleep in weeks. Teal'c was sure she most likely had not. He spoke up in concern, "You should go rest, Major Carter." 

"No Teal'c. I'm fine." 

Teal'c shook his head no replying gently, "You are not. You have been working without sleep again. Major Carter, you will be of no use to Doctor Jackson if you do not take care of yourself." 

Sam found that she couldn't maintain eye contact with Teal'c as she attempted to dissuade his fears by saying, "I'm fine." 

"You are exhausted." 

"Teal'c, I'm fine. Stop worrying." 

"It is my job to worry about you." 

"Since when?" 

"Since Doctor Jackson and Colonel O'Neill are not here to do it for me." 

Sam giggled in response to that comment. Teal'c looked at her silently for the longest time then Sam said, "Sorry. You're just as bad as they are, even when they're here." 

"You Tau'ri seem to find excuses not to meet your body's basic needs. Then you wonder why you do not have time to relax. Major Carter, you must rest. We will find Doctor Jackson." 

"Teal'c, I can't rest...not as long as he's still out there." 

"As I have said before you will be of no use to Doctor Jackson if you do not first take care of your own needs." 

"Teal'c please..." 

"You Tau'ri are most stubborn, most stubborn indeed. I will assist you." 

"Thank you, Teal'c." 

"You must take a break, Major Carter. You cannot just ignore your body's needs." 

"I know Teal'c, I know." Sam rolled her eyes in response to the Jaffa's demands. Teal'c was right. She needed to sleep and to take breaks or she would be no good to Daniel. Daniel needed her to be fully operational not falling ill due to ignoring her body's basic needs. She smiled at Teal'c drawing great comfort in the man's strong presence in the room and in his concern for her well-being. 

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Jack O'Neill looked at Captain Janet Fraiser as she again questioned if he was all right. She was very concerned about the alternate Jack. He was already experiencing tremors and from her research, and what the alternate Daniel had told her, this Jack was reaching the point of no return, the point where the tremors would destroy him if he didn't soon return to his Earth. She noticed the ashen pallor of his face. The man needed to get back to his time and soon. She suggested, "Why don't you sit down for a moment?" 

Jack looked into the very concerned face of Captain Fraiser. He knew that she was very worried for him. She knew that the tremors were already beginning to seize him off and on and she also knew that with the increase in tremors death was drawing closer. He quickly attempted to cast her fears aside as he replied, "I'm fine." 

Captain Fraiser continued to watch Jack noticing that this man was as stubborn as her own Colonel. Why couldn't the man see that he needed to return to his reality now? She shook her head no as Jack tried to tell her he was fine. She added, "Colonel, please don't lie to me." 

Jack smiled at Captain Fraiser then said teasingly, "I told you to call me Jack." 

She noticed how Jack was trying to ease her mind by speaking softly with an edge of humor creeping up into his voice. Captain Fraiser wasn't buying his act. She made sure to inform him of that as well as she continued, "You aren't fooling me." 

Jack refused to cave in as he spoke firmly, "You need my help." 

Captain Fraiser softened her voice further simply responding, "Your Daniel needs you." 

Jack glanced at her only a moment longer before dropping his head in resignation. He knew that his Daniel needed him. He didn't need reminded of it. He found himself again worrying about the young archaeologist. He still felt edgy, as if something was wrong. He was certain that Daniel hasn't yet been found. Captain Fraiser's voice broke through his thoughts, "I'm sorry. I..." 

"No, no, don't worry. You have no need to apologize." 

"But..." 

"Captain, you don't need to apologize to me." 

Captain Fraiser watched Jack a bit longer. He was definitely a lot different than the O'Neill she knows. This Jack O'Neill didn't seem to have the hard-nosed, cold edge that her Jack has. He was gentler, warmer and happier. She wondered again if his befriending a certain archaeologist had anything to do with the way he turned out. There was no doubt in her mind that this Jack cared for his Daniel very much and loved Daniel Jackson like a friend, like a brother. She still found it odd how different the two O'Neill's were. She often wondered what would have happened if certain events in a person's life never occurred. Could a simple variation in someone's life change everything that was to occur in their life in the future? Obviously it was very possible. Seemingly insignificant things in a person's life could ultimately alter their entire existence. It was awesome to think about. It was very hard to grasp, but she had the perfect example of such a thing right before her eyes. A simple event changed the course of two men's lives. Two men who were identical in almost every way except that they made different choices or something tragic happened and they both coped in different ways. It was amazing to think about, simply amazing. 

Captain Fraiser looked up as soon as she heard another person speaking. She looked up into the eyes of the Tok'ra named Martouf. He appeared to be a gentle person who was uncertain how to proceed. She stepped in saying, "Hello..."

"Um hello."

Martouf glanced nervously from Jack to the woman afraid that he might have intruded on a private moment. He felt a little bit embarrassed and hoped that he wasn't interrupting anything. The woman asked, "Did you want something?" 

"I did not mean to intrude. I am sorry." 

Captain Fraiser quickly eased Martouf's mind as she replied, "You didn't. Did you have some information for us?" 

Martouf once again looked from the woman to Jack and back again. When he felt certain he hadn't offended either of them with his unexpected arrival he continued, "We are a bit uncertain whether this Daniel Jackson is truly host to Anubis." 

Jack rolled his eyes muttering, "Oh, for crying out loud! Marty, believe me, Daniel is a host to Anubis. They both occupy the same body. They share Daniel's body equally." 

Martouf knew that his response disturbed Jack but he had to let the man know exactly how the Tok'ra felt so he continued, "We have no proof." 

"Then you'll just have to trust us, Marty." 

"We cannot risk..." 

"Trusting us? Why? Because we’re human? We’re of the Tau'ri?" 

Martouf lowered his head in response to those questions. Should he tell this man what they had been hearing about the Tau'ri? He decided it was only fair that this man before him know and understand why the Tok'ra felt so uncertain. He continued, "We have heard reports of some Tok'ra losing their lives to you Tau'ri. We are few and do not multiply. We are a dying race. Should we trust you it could lead to our extinction…”

Now Jack understood why Martouf seemed so unwilling to help them. In this reality O'Neill's motto of 'the best snake is a dead snake' created several incidences in which they could have possibly killed some of the Tok'ra. It wasn't their fault that they did so because they had no idea that the Tok'ra even existed until now, but he could understand exactly why Martouf was so hesitant to offer any assistance. Very few Tok'ra remained, the Tok'ra were a dying race and one of the few remaining threats to the Goa'uld. If the Tok'ra were to be completely wiped out the battle against the Goa'uld would be swayed greatly and definitely not in their favor. Jack softened his voice as he urged gently, "Marty, you have to trust us." 

Martouf continued to observe Jack. He was sure the man understood exactly why the Tok'ra were so hesitant to help. Martouf again stated, "We cannot..." 

Jack approached Martouf continuing in his soft tone of voice, "Marty, we need your help. They need your help. Daniel is in danger. He is Anubis' host. Are you willing to condemn one of your own to death because you don't know if you can trust the Tau'ri? Listen, he's with Seth right now...I've met Seth, believe me he’s not a nice guy. He will kill Anubis then you’ll lose another Tok'ra. Marty, you have to make a decision. You can't keep changing your mind. Will you help them or won't you?"

Martouf looked at the man before him a while longer. He didn't know why it was but he sensed that this man could be trusted. He was unsure of the other man who looked as this one did. The other man seemed distant, cold. Martouf wasn't sure whether they could trust him or not. He sensed that the man before him was, in fact, telling the truth. The friend of these...travelers was Anubis' new host. They had heard rumors that Anubis' host had died and that he had to acquire another host. They had heard that Anubis found another host, as well, but they had no idea just how that new host looked or even if the host was male or female. Martouf checked in with the Tok'ra spy presently on Avaris and was told a valuable prisoner had been recently acquired, a prisoner who could destroy Isis for good. He wasn't sure if that prisoner was Anubis or not. He found he could no longer hold eye contact with the man before him while he held such information to himself. He glanced away. 

Jack quickly picked up on Martouf's quick aversive tactic. The man wasn't telling him everything. He was hiding something but what? Jack cleared his throat then said, "Uh Marty, is there something you would like to share with us?" 

Martouf glanced up at the man briefly. He could tell that the man sensed he knew something he wasn't sharing. Martouf glanced away then back again saying, "We have some news..." 

Jack silently cheered as he replied, "Well that's great!" 

Martouf again looked away from Jack as he softly said, "Not really..." 

"Why?"

Jack felt a chill climb his spine at Martouf's response. What did he know about the Daniel Jackson of this reality? Marty had said they had news but that it wasn't great news. Jack inhaled sharply hoping the news wasn't very bad.

Martouf glanced back up at him then continued, "We do not know how accurate the information is." 

"What information?" 

"Seth arrived on Avaris with a special guest... One we have not yet met. One who Seth believes has the power to destroy Isis. We do not know if this prisoner is your friend or another." 

The other O'Neill emerged saying, "It's him. It has to be. He came here with you and was taken by Seth. It has to be him." 

Jack left out the tense breath he had been holding thankful that the news wasn't that the Daniel of this reality was...no more. Jack then looked at his double saying, "Look...the truth is we don't know. The prisoner may be Daniel or...not. We just don't know." 

O'Neill said with certainty, "Has to be Daniel." 

"Why?" 

"Because I can't lose him again." 

Everyone fell dead silent staring at O'Neill in shock. Captain Fraiser was the first to question, "Colonel?" 

"What?" 

Jack said, "So you do care for him. I knew you did."

O'Neill rolled his eyes as his double said that. His double was almost as annoying as the alternate Jackson. He refused to admit that he cared for that man. Skaara was dead because of Doctor Jackson. There was no way he cared for that man. He only wanted to retrieve the team member he had lost. He commented, "Look we need to help him. It's because of me that he became a damned host. I lost him, I lost a member of my team...I want that member back because I made a mistake! I didn't say I cared about him." 

"Well, you stupid son of a bitch!" came Jack's quick retort. He was infuriated. He could tell that O'Neill cared deeply for Daniel Jackson but he was just too goddamned stubborn to admit it to himself! He was still trying to keep Daniel Jackson at a distance by refusing to admit the man meant a hell of a lot to him! Jack decided it was about time he had that heart to heart talk with his double. He approached his "twin" and casually draped his right arm across the man's shoulders guiding him away from the group of onlookers. All they heard was the sound of Jack's voice as he spoke with determination, "Let me tell you about the man you are so quick to condemn, Colonel."

* *

Anubis awoke rapidly to the sound of clomping. When he glanced up, searching for the source of the noise, he saw a Jaffa guard enter the cell. He knew it would not be long before Sutekh came for them. He watched the man unsure of what was about to happen. He quickly checked on his host finding that Daniel had also been disturbed by the noise. Daniel's voice spoke softly to him, _"They've come for us, haven't they?"_

_"Yes Daniel, I believe that they have."_

_“Great. Can't wait to see what Seth has planned."_

_"We will be fine. He will not kill us."_

_"Oh, that's really reassuring."_

_"We will be fine."_

As the guard approached him Anubis said, _"Daniel, I should remain in charge. They cannot discover that you still exist."_

_"I know. Be my guest. I'll just watch."_

_"Of that I am sure, my friend."_

Anubis watched the guard leerily as the Jaffa walked over to him. He waited patiently to see what would happen next. The guard kept his mask up until he knelt before the prisoner. Then he deactivated his mask. Daniel gasped in response to who was now looking at them. Anubis questioned, _"Are you all right, Daniel?"_

_"Yes. Sorry. I still get nervous when I see that man."_

_"Isis must have sent Ka'tar to locate us."_

_"Obviously so what's he staring at us like that for?"_

Anubis didn't respond as him and Daniel both stared at Ka'tar waiting for the man to speak. They were both a little bit surprised that he was there. They were both very certain that Isis dispatched Ka'tar here as soon as she discovered their whereabouts. Daniel and Anubis both knew just how possessive Isis was about her Beloved. She was very protective of Anubis and of his host and vowed to protect them both at all costs. Isis' protectiveness and concern for both of their welfare had always shocked Daniel. He had never expected a Goa'uld queen to care for anyone but herself. Isis proved that those preconceived notions were not entirely accurate. Just when Anubis was sure the man wouldn't speak he said, "How are you faring, My Lord Anubis?" 

"I am doing well. What of Isis?" 

"She grows ever fearful for you. She sent me to free you." 

"Sutekh will not let us go." 

"Us? Tell me what you mean by us?"

Ka'tar was surprised that Anubis referred to himself as us. Could Anubis really be referring to his host and him as one? Isis said that the host was still alive but kept at bay by constant pain directed towards him from his symbiote. He still found that learning about Daniel Jackson's painful imprisonment in his own body angered him immensely. Ka'tar was very concerned for Anubis' host and wondered if there was any way he could draw the man out. He refocused his attention on Anubis when the Goa'uld answered, "A figure of speech. I was referring to my host." 

"Why? Your host is no more." 

"You are correct." 

One thought screamed through Ka'tar's mind in response to that comment...LIAR. The Goa'uld was a damned liar! Ka'tar continued to inquire about Anubis' reference, "So why refer to...?" 

“I am not feeling well." 

"I must get you out of here."

Ka'tar was thinking that he'd rather get Daniel Jackson out of here. Anubis had lied to him about the existence of his host and Ka'tar found that angered him. He covered his emotions up as Anubis interrupted his thoughts, "Sutekh will not allow it." 

Anubis then jerked his head up as he could hear the approaching clomp, clomp indicating guards. He watched as Ka'tar quickly reactivated his mask and started to leave. When Ka'tar got to the door one of the guards entered the cell. He quickly demanded, "Is this prisoner causing trouble?" 

"No." 

The guard sneered at the captive still imprisoned in chains. The man was very attractive, indeed. Anubis had lucked out in attaining this man as a host. The man had both youthfulness and beauty. He was very pleasing to look upon. The guard found that he was rather envious of Anubis. He approached Anubis brushing his hand against Daniel's cheek caressingly saying, "Such a handsome host you have acquired. He is very pleasing to the eye." 

Anubis heard Daniel cursing then snapping, _"What a bastard!"_

_"Daniel, you must relax. He is only attempting to intimidate me."_

_"More like ogling me, damn it!"_

_"Daniel..."_

_"Sorry."_

_"It is all right."_

Anubis' focus was drawn back to the guard as the guard continued, "Such a shame you found him before me. He was a spirited one, was he not?" 

Anubis found that he was growing rather tired and angry with the damned guard. How dare the man stand there and so openly leer at his host! Any idiot could tell what the guard was thinking and it sure as hell wasn't a pure thought. The bastard! He needed to keep his grubby hands off of them! 

Anubis retorted, "What do you want?" 

"He was. Yes, he would have been a nice challenge, indeed." 

Okay that was about enough! If the man didn't soon get his damned hands off of them Anubis would lose it! He heard Daniel responding, _"Relax Anubis, he's only attempting to intimidate us."_

_"Yes, I know."_

_"You need to take some of your own advice, my friend."_

Anubis chose not to respond to that comment either as he refocused on the guard saying, "If you have nothing to say then..." 

The guard quickly cut off Anubis' complaint as he backhanded the man suddenly across the left side of his face. His head snapped violently to the right and his nose began to bleed. Anubis quickly recovered glaring at the guard. He taunted, "You had better be careful. Sutekh would not want me damaged unless he, himself, caused it."

"You will curb that tongue!" 

"No, I do not think so." 

Anubis winced as he was backhanded yet again. He heard his host saying, _"Way to go, Anubis. Piss him off more."_

Anubis chose to again not respond to Daniel's comment instead he glared at the Jaffa guard. He continued to taunt, "Your strikes are shows of cowardice. Only a coward would strike when their opponent is chained and therefore unable to defend their self.”

The guard glared at Anubis a while longer wanting to backhand him again. Instead he turned and exited the cell. 

Ka'tar stayed only a few moments longer fearing if he moved that he would throw up. He couldn't believe how the guard so openly ogled and caressed Daniel Jackson's body. Ka'tar was quickly learning that the Goa'uld only wanted to dominate and own. He had no doubts in his mind that the guard wanted to own Daniel Jackson. Hell, he wanted to do more than just own the man.

Ka'tar decided that he would have to make a habit of being within close range of Anubis' cell at all times. He'd be damned if he would let that guard enter and have his way with Anubis or his host. He would protect them both from being pawed by that damned guard! Ka'tar then turned on his heels and exited the cell vowing never to be more than a few scant steps away from Anubis' cell. 

Once they were both again alone in the cell Daniel said, _"Now correct me if I'm wrong but couldn't that situation have been handled a bit...differently?"_

Anubis didn't respond for the longest time then said, _"Yes."_

_"So why...?"_

_"He angered me."_

_"So that makes it okay to...?"_

_"Daniel, forget about it. The situation is over."_

_"Yeah, forget about it. Sure. Right... Can you, at least, try not to piss off the guards too much?"_

_"Sutekh will not kill us."_

_"Yeah well...he could do a hell of a lot to us without killing us and if he has a sarcophagus then he could kill us all he wants and return us to life as often as he'd like. Anubis, I'm not too fond of dying and returning to life again and again and...again."_

_"Sutekh will do what he wants to us no matter if we upset his guards or not. He will do as he chooses."_

_"Yeah, I kind of figured that out. It seems his guards are quite willing to do whatever the hell they want, as well."_

_"Daniel, get some sleep. We will be visited again and when we are we must both be prepared."_

_"And that means you need to rest, as well."_

_"I will."_

_"Will you?"_

_"Yes I will. Now rest, young one. Our next visit will not be so pleasant."_

_"Yeah, I gathered as much...Sleep well, my friend."_

_"Good night, young one."_

Daniel closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. Anubis sensed the moment his host was resting. He followed in suit falling asleep shortly after Daniel did. He didn't tell his host what he feared that guard wanted to do to him. He was positive that Daniel knew it anyhow. He vowed to protect his host from the guard's obvious lust and desire for him. He also had to make sure no one discovered his host was still very much alive and kicking. If they were to discover that his host still existed Anubis feared what Sutekh might do to him. 

* * * * * * * *

Jacob Carter searched for his daughter. She's been working diligently the last few days trying to track down Daniel so Jacob decided to give her some space. He couldn't deny that he too was very worried about Daniel. He was very angry. Why did they have to grab Daniel? WHY? He heard a familiar voice in his head speak gently, _"None of this is your fault, Jacob."_

Jacob sighed as his symbiote spoke. He addressed her, _"Selmac..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Daniel..."_

Selmac waited patiently for Jacob to continue. When she found that her host was having difficulty continuing she calmed her voice as she addressed him, _"You cannot blame yourself for what has happened to your friend. You did not know of the danger Doctor Jackson was in."_

_"If only we would've learned about his disappearance sooner. If only Cyrene would have found us sooner..."_

_"You cannot change what has occurred. You should be glad that she sought us out to begin with. She could have remained silent."_

_"I just... Why do people always target Daniel?"_

It was Selmac's turn to sigh. She had asked herself that question a million times. From the first moment she had met Daniel Jackson she had liked him. There was just something about him that made him special. She found that she greatly respected the man and did not like to see him hurt. She continued, _"I do not know, Jacob."_

Jacob swallowed hard as he struggled to voice his greatest fear, _"Selmac what if we...what if we lose him?"_

_"Do not give up hope, Jacob. Remember that Tail'ia is among those who would unjustly take from others. She will inform us if she can. If she knows where Daniel Jackson is she will contact us with the information when, and if, she is able."_

_"God, I hope you're right. Daniel..."_

Jacob fell silent as Cyrene entered the room. He watched her wondering why she was here. He questioned, "Uh, may I help you?" 

Cyrene looked up anxiously. She had been searching for Jacob Carter to speak with him regarding Doctor Jackson. Cyrene was still having some difficulty accepting that she was now inexorably linked to Daniel Jackson via Anubis. The strong bond between her symbiote and the Tau'ri, Doctor Jackson, was unlike anything she had ever experienced before in her life. She knew that when Doctor Jackson had journeyed to an alternate reality and was switched with his double, who is host to Anubis in his reality, something amazing had occurred. Now she knew what that amazing thing was: Doctor Jackson and her symbiote had some kind of an unexplainable connection to one another. Since she is Anubis' host in this reality she has been experiencing everything that he has been. Anpu's strange empathic connection to Doctor Jackson was now also hers. As long as she remained Anpu's host she would always be linked to Doctor Jackson via her symbiote. 

Cyrene was finding that many of the images and feelings she has been picking up from her symbiote were unexplainable. Doctor Jackson's experiences were intermingling with her and Anubis' own, and Cyrene found that there was much she didn't understand about the man. She was hoping that Jacob Carter could possibly help her to understand the images she has been receiving from Doctor Jackson. She licked her lips nervously as she said, "I...we suspected that we would find you here." 

"You did? Why are you...?" 

"I...I was worried about you."

Cyrene swallowed hard. She was unsure of how to proceed. How could she even breech the topic of Doctor Jackson with this man? She glanced up as Jacob drew her attention by questioning, "Worried? About me? Why?" 

"Doctor Jackson...he is important to you, is he not?" 

"Yes." 

She glanced down at the floor then back up as she quietly voiced one of her main concerns regarding the still missing archaeologist, "Is he worthy of rescue?" 

Jacob was a bit surprised at the question but wasted little time providing her with the answer, "Very much so." 

"I had feared that when I began receiving the visions that he was...not a nice human." 

"Why would you think that?"

Not a nice human? What would make her think that Daniel wasn't a nice person? What was in those visions she kept having? He found it very hard to believe that there was anything in those visions that would convince anyone that Daniel was unworthy of rescue. He stared at her intently waiting for her explanation. 

Cyrene found herself again focusing on the floor. Why was she so damned nervous around this man? Why did she find it so difficult to speak with him? She shook her head as she refocused on him answering, "Because I could find no other reason why someone would want to hurt him so." 

Jacob shook his head in amazement then lowered his voice as he prepared to tell her a little bit about the man she was now strangely linked to via her symbiote, "Daniel is a very...special human being. He has a very big heart and is very unselfish. He sees the best in everyone, alien or otherwise. He’s one of those human beings that are very rare. Believe me Daniel Jackson is very worthy of your trust and rescue."

Cyrene sighed heavily in relief. She wanted to hear exactly those words spoken. She had been leery of the man she seemed unexplainably linked to but the more she shared his thoughts, feelings and emotions and the more she empathized with him the more certain she became that he was very special indeed. She felt she had to share her observations with Jacob Carter, "The more visions I have of...him, the more I can sense about him. He is a gentle natured one, is he not?" 

Jacob smiled tenderly at her as he answered, "Yes. Yes he is... Tell me why are you now so curious about him?" 

"I have, we have, shared his pain, his thoughts and his feelings. I realized that I know very little of the one I am connected to and would like to learn more about him." 

"You want to learn more about Daniel? Why?" 

"We would like to learn of him, yes." 

"But why?" 

"We feel that we should know at least something about him. Some images we have seen are confusing..." 

"Like?" 

"A young dark-skinned woman with long hair, pretty... We sense much anguish when he thinks of her...but we also sense..." 

"Love?" 

"Yes." 

"That is because the woman you are seeing is his wife." 

"His wife? She is very beautiful. Why is he not with her now?" 

"Because she's...dead." 

Cyrene had been caught up in Doctor Jackson's love for the woman. She had sensed his love for the mysterious dark-skinned beauty very strongly and had found she wanted to know the woman, and the man who loved her so deeply. Cyrene had never been in love and when she shared those memories of Doctor Jackson's wife with the man she knew how love felt. When Jacob Carter told her that Jackson's wife was now dead she felt very sad. She lowered her voice saying, "Oh...how?"

"Apophis stole her, made her his queen..." 

"She was host to Amunet?" 

"Yes...Teal'c was forced to kill her so that Amunet wouldn't succeed in murdering Daniel." 

"What was her name?" 

"Sha're." 

"Sha're? I see."

Cyrene smiled as she could finally put a name with a face. She felt closer to Doctor Jackson now as she found out another fact about him. She was still a bit troubled because even though she knew of Daniel's wife she had seen nothing of a family in Daniel's shared thoughts. Did the man even have a family? She found that she wanted to know more about this man she and her symbiote were mysteriously connected to. Jacob drew her attention as he prompted, "What else is troubling you?" 

"Family? Doesn't he have anyone...?" 

"SG-1 is his family." 

"But what of his parents?" 

"Dead. They were killed...an accident...Daniel's only family is us...SG-1..." 

"You feel that he's family as well don’t you?”

"Yes I do."

Well at least Doctor Jackson had some people who loved him. She found her attention was now returning to those nightmarish images that plagued her and Anpu's dreams. She had seen him die at least twenty times in her dreams. She hated those dreams. She couldn't get them out of her head and they bothered her a lot. She had foreseen his death. Daniel Jackson would refuse to do as his captors demanded of him and for his defiance he would die painfully. She shivered as the images again began to plague her consciousness. She found herself asking Jacob Carter, "In our visions we saw his death. Why will he not give those who hold him what they want?" 

"He's protecting everyone and every planet out there. If he were to cooperate...the entire universe could be in danger. I don't know what they have that they need Daniel for..." 

"Tablets and an urn... They want him to translate Goa'uld...and to contact the higher more advanced races...and they also..." 

"What?" 

"Never mind." 

"Daniel will die before he helps them at all. He knows the risks and he won't take them." 

"I see..." 

Jacob continued to observe the woman before him who was the host of the Anubis of this reality. He still found it odd that she was sharing Daniel's pain and emotions. When Daniel had been switched with his alternate, and the symbiote within his alternate, an unexplainable connection occurred between both Daniel's and both Anubis'. It would seem that both Daniel's and both Anubis' would now be connected by some strange bond for the rest of their lives. The idea of such a strong bond between alternates was rather scary. No one understood how it had happened but it did. The end result was that Daniel would forever be connected to Anubis whether in this world or the alternate world. Jacob found the idea was very hard to fathom but the truth of the matter was that it had happened. 

* *

Levinson started to again pace his office. He told Jameson to go retrieve Doctor Jackson and sent two others to go procure Doctor Fraiser. He was very well aware of the dangers of making such a bold move. Grabbing Jackson was dangerous enough and now he was going to grab Fraiser, as well. If they ever found him they'd probably kill him. Only an idiot would be stupid enough to undertake such a task. He had no choice. If he were to grab any doctor they could help, but they wouldn't know of his medical history. He knew the young man had allergies and wasn't willing to risk discovering he had other problems. Fraiser would have to do. He also wanted her because if Jackson were to be used in those experiments of Maybourne's he wanted the man to have someone he knew close to him...call him a sucker but it was the best thing he could do. He was also giving Jackson another minor advantage, for once Fraiser saw him and how he was being treated she might attempt escape... If that were to happen Jackson would be free of Maybourne. Levinson wouldn't be too upset to actually "miss" the two as they made an escape. At that point in time he'd be very willing to turn the other cheek to allow Jackson to escape. The alternative was the rest of his life as one of the NID's guinea pigs. 

* *

Jameson entered the room that was now serving as Doctor Jackson's cell. He again felt his heart ache when he saw the young man hanging, suspended from the ceiling by chains tethered to his wrists. God, this man needed help and soon. Jameson didn't know just how much longer he could stand by and do nothing. 

He approached the unconscious scientist preparing to remove the chains that imprisoned him. He wondered if there was any possible way that he could take Jackson down without jarring his back. He doubted that very much, but he could lessen the pain considerably if he caught the brunt of Jackson's weight against him. He looped his left arm around Jackson's waist wincing to himself as he thought of the pain the simple contact would cause the man. He found he was glad he had given Jackson the morphine, after all. With his right hand he worked on undoing the shackle while still holding Jackson firmly around the waist so the man wouldn't crumple to the floor once he was freed. He gasped in relief when Jackson's left arm fell free of the restrictive manacle. He heard a wince coming from the unconscious man combined with a quiet whimper as his left arm fell against his body. Jameson's breath caught in his throat as he heard that quiet whimper elicit from the man's mouth. He knew that Jackson was in a lot of pain and hearing him voice that pain just drove that fact home. Jameson shook his head in anger and rage. He couldn't let this continue. He had to help Jackson soon.

As he looked at Jackson's now freed left arm he felt ill as fresh blood began to leak from the gouges on the man's wrist. It made him ill to see that fresh blood mingling with dried blood. God, obviously the shackles were just as cruel to the man's wrists as the beatings were to the man's body. 

Jameson tried not to notice just how much this man's present condition bothered him as he worked on the right wrist shackle. He inhaled shakily when he undid the second shackle and Jackson fell. He sighed heavily when he managed to catch Jackson's full weight rather quickly. He listened to Jackson's shaky pain-filled breaths and knew that any contact with his back would cause the man extreme pain even with the morphine in his system. He still brought Jackson's shirt with him knowing that cloth laying over a badly lashed back would only aggravate it; he also knew the shirt would at least offer some protection, however minimal that might be, to the multiple lacerations now present. He gently put the shirt on Jackson then lifted him up as he had done that first day. He found himself apologizing often as he placed his left arm across Jackson's back and shoulders. He knew that touch would hurt like hell, but it was unavoidable. Jameson then placed his right arm under the man's knees holding the young man against him. He inhaled deeply as he thought of his next step... Now he had to walk with the man in his arms. He knew the movement would cause Jackson some pain, but he had little choice in the matter. He glanced briefly at the blindfold still secured across Jackson's eyes and considered removing it. Then he thought of the shock the change in lighting would be to the man. He quickly decided to leave the blindfold in place, at least temporarily, and headed to Levinson's office. 

* *

Major Samantha Carter returned to her office noticing how Teal'c also joined her. She knew that one of the reasons he was there was to keep an eye on her and to make sure that she gave herself some breaks. He also probably sensed that she didn't want to be alone right now. Daniel was still missing and she felt as if they were no closer to locating him than before. She hated not knowing where Daniel was or what he was going through. She had to find him. She just had to!

Teal'c commented, "Major Carter, we will find Daniel Jackson."

She sighed finding that simple statement calming her nerves. She smiled at Teal'c responding, "Thanks Teal'c." 

He nodded his head in reaction. Then Teal'c offered, "Major Carter, how may I be of assistance?" 

"You don't have to do anything, Teal'c. You being here is helping me a lot." 

He again nodded his head and remained with Sam. Sam sat down in front of her computer as she prepared to continue her searches. She sensed that they were very close to finding Daniel but she also had a feeling that time was running out. She feared that they might locate him but be too late to save him. What if they found him in one of those warehouses and he was...dead? What if they found traces of him in a warehouse, but he was no longer there? Oh God, what if they found him, but the NID had just enough time to move him? How would they ever relocate him? She swallowed hard not wanting to think of that possibility but finding fear enveloping her body. 

She felt a warm, tender hand pressing gently against her right shoulder and sighed. She knew that Teal'c was the one who placed his hand there. He gently squeezed her shoulder then said, "We will find, Daniel Jackson. You must not lose faith, Major Carter, and you must not give up hope." 

"I'm not. I'm just so worried. What if we're too late? What if they move him before we get to him? What if..." 

Teal'c calmed his voice as he continued, "Major Carter, you are doing everything you can to locate Daniel Jackson. If he is moved then we will locate him again. You must not give up on him no matter what happens. Daniel Jackson is relying on you, on us, to find him and free him. We must try our best to do so." 

Sam stared down at her hands noticing that she was clenching them tightly together. Oh God, she wanted to cry. She felt so helpless. What if she failed Daniel? What if...God, she couldn't fail Daniel. She had to find him, but what if she couldn't do that? 

Teal'c sensed that Major Carter was close to breaking down. Daniel's disappearance was taking a definite toll on her. She was starting to doubt her ability to help him. Teal'c couldn't allow her to give up. Daniel needed her, he needed all of them to work together to locate him. He sensed that Major Carter was ready to cry so without thinking Teal'c gently wrapped his arms around Major Carter and pulled her tightly against him. He held her firmly in his embrace offering her the strength and support she would need to continue. 

Sam felt the tears threatening to spill unbidden down across her cheeks and as Teal'c wrapped his strong, protective arms around her Sam found herself leaning against him and willingly accepting the comfort in that embrace. She needed to be held like this. She didn't realize just how badly she needed to be held until Teal'c pulled her into his arms. As he held her silently Sam could feel her courage and her strength to continue returning. She found that she was very glad to have such a good friend as Teal'c to be there to offer her comfort when needs be. 

* *

Captain Conner watched Doctor Fraiser as she continued to work in the infirmary. Levinson needed her for Jackson. He didn't like the idea of handing Levinson another member of the SGC after he saw what happened to Doctor Jackson. He was beginning to wonder if he had made a major mistake in helping Levinson. If Levinson was capable of having Doctor Jackson lashed that severely what the hell would the crazy man do to Doctor Fraiser? He found that he really didn't want to abduct Fraiser, but Jackson needed help badly. Fraiser would be the best person to help him. Levinson also had him trapped between a rock and a hard place. Let's see given his alternatives turning his head and leaking SGC information was a lot better than prison time and death...at least to him it was. He knew the dangers should his...cooperation in such schemes be discovered: court-martialed for one, up on charges of treason, aiding and abetting an abduction... Oh gee what else? Lots and lots of things… He had little choice left to him, so here he stood waiting for the perfect time to grab Doctor Fraiser.

Captain Conner was glad when the woman finally called it a day. God, she was as bad as Jackson working all those ungodly hours. Usually when the end of his shift came most people were gone...except of course those select few who stayed half the damned night. Usually Doctor Fraiser, Doctor Jackson and Major Carter were among the top three who consistently failed to go home any time before 2am in the morning. He often wondered how Colonel O'Neill dealt with those two himself. He had stumbled across O'Neill in lecture mode many a time and usually it was directed at Carter and Jackson because they worked too damned much. He found himself thinking about Jackson when he returned to the SGC...if he returned. The man would probably spend weeks here just to catch up on his work. Conner shook his head in anger and frustration. He was starting to seriously regret handing Doctor Jackson over to Levinson. He was allowing the man to be beaten and abused by remaining silent about where he was. Conner wasn't sure how much longer he could keep Jackson's whereabouts silent, especially if the man continued to look as bad as he did right now. He was so angry with himself for allowing Levinson to drag him into this mess. He didn't have anything against the archaeologist in fact he actually liked Doctor Jackson. But Conner knew that if he were to talk he could kiss his ass and his freedom goodbye. He managed to successfully dig himself a very deep hole that was now nearly impossible to get out of. 

Conner shook his head and focused on the job at hand. He was to acquire Doctor Fraiser for Levinson. He hated handing her over to the man, but he knew that Jackson wouldn't live much longer if he didn't soon get help. Conner decided that abducting Fraiser was well worth the risk if it meant that Doctor Jackson would get some much needed help...it was the least he could do for the man.

As he regained his focus, Conner quietly followed Doctor Fraiser to the parking lot. Conner discovered that darkness was truly a good thing because he could use it as camouflage. He quickly decided that the least messiest way to grab her was to use ether or chloroform. He doused a rag in ether then silently approached Fraiser. Without hesitation he quickly clamped the soaked cloth over her nose and mouth and pinned her arms to her body. She struggled only for a few moments before the drug took its full effect making her suddenly very controllable. As Doctor Fraiser collapsed against his body unconscious Conner quickly lifted her into his arms and carried her to his vehicle. Once to his vehicle he carefully sat her in his passenger seat and buckled her in. The whole abduction took less than forty seconds. 

Conner's next stop was the security gate. He already had a convincing story to explain to the guard. He approached the gate and stopped his car watching the guard as the man looked inside. The guard noticed Conner's passenger immediately then questioned, "Doc Fraiser with you?"

"Yes. She was tired and asked if I'd drive her home. I volunteered."

Conner watched the guard to see if the man acted at all suspicious. He smiled as the guard simply commented, "She works too much." 

Good, the guard wasn't going to be a problem. Conner continued to smile at the guard as he agreed, "Yes she does." 

The guard returned the smile then waved him on through saying, "You take care Captain Conner, and make sure she gets some sleep. Poor woman runs herself ragged." 

"I know." 

"Night." 

"Good night." 

He pulled away from the gate not allowing himself to relax until he was very clear of Cheyenne Mountain. Once he was away from the Mountain he found himself smiling broadly and glancing at his sleeping passenger. 

Well that went well. He glanced at Doctor Fraiser once again and gently said, "Don't you worry Doc no one will hurt you. Someone needs your help very badly. I'm sorry I had to do this to you, but I had no other choice. Don't worry I won't let him hurt you too." 

Then Conner drove to the warehouse presently being vacated. He dropped Fraiser off with Levinson then left. 

* *

The evacuation of the warehouse went smoothly. They managed to empty the place and safely transported Jackson and their newest guest to the new facility. The new facility would be much harder to locate. Both Levinson and Maybourne were very happy with how smoothly the relocation went. Now that they were safely away from the SGC's peering eyes they could once again relax and focus on their immediate goals. 

Once he arrived at the new place Levinson carried Doctor Jackson to a room with a bed in it. He gently laid the unconscious archaeologist on his side then shackled the man's right wrist to the headboard of the bed. He wanted to allow the man some freedom of movement. He, however, didn't remove the blindfold yet. Jackson's eyes would be hypersensitive to light so he left the blindfold on.

After assuring himself that Doctor Jackson was quite secure he returned to his office to monitor both of his prisoners' rooms. Once Janet Fraiser awoke Levinson would have her taken to Jackson's room to begin tending to the man. Levinson had Janet Fraiser's wrists secured in front of her and placed her in a room. When she awoke then she would be brought to him and he'd explain to her what he needed from her. Levinson didn't have long to wait for her to awake. The drug was beginning to wear off even now. Good, the sooner she awoke the sooner she could begin to attend to Doctor Jackson. 

Levinson glanced at the monitor and saw her sit up. He immediately ordered, "Bring her to me. Now!" 

Doctor Janet Fraiser slowly began to awake. God, her head ached badly. What had happened? Where was she? She did a quick mental check of her present condition and recalled being knocked unconscious. She jerked upright groaning as she felt ill. Drugs...she had been drugged. What had been used? Ether? Chloroform? She shook her head in an effort to clear it then pulled herself against the wall. She closed her eyes hoping that the queasiness in her stomach would quickly subside. As she sat she was glad to feel that queasiness dissipate. She kept her eyes closed longer until she heard a distinct click...a door? She quickly opened her eyes. Before her now stood a man who looked rather...unpleasant. He approached her saying, "Get up or I will make you get up."

Janet glared at the man ready to lash out at him with words but held back as she said, "Okay no problem," then she stood up. As soon as she did so the man grabbed her upper right arm. She winced then said half in anger, “You don't have to be so rough!" 

The man returned her glare. He looked as if he were one person who did not like feistiness in his prisoners. Well, that was just too damned bad! You abduct someone against their will then expect them to be uncooperative with you. The man bit out, "You try anything and you won't live to see tomorrow." 

Janet found that she was now extremely outraged. How dare these people abduct her against her will! How dare they! It was then that she noticed the handcuffs around her wrists. Shit, the bastards had handcuffed her! 

She started to walk as the man with her practically yanked her along. By the time Janet was led to Levinson's office she was furious. The man, who so kindly escorted her here, released her then moved into a standing position at the door. She quickly realized that door was the only damned escape route out of here! Damn! Great, she'd have to get by that man to flee, just great. 

Janet glanced up at the man who spoke next, "You are probably wondering why you are here." 

She was probably wondering? Hell yeah, she was wondering! Why the hell was she here? What did these men want from her? She found her anger beginning to surface as the man watched her intently. She bit out, "You made a big mistake bringing me here..." 

"I don't think so. I need you here." 

What? He needed her here? What the hell for? She found herself again glaring coldly at the man as she questioned, "Why? What the hell do you want from me?" 

Levinson mentally cursed. Damn it she was just as feisty as Doctor Jackson! Shit! Couldn't he just once get a damned prisoner that was cooperative? He was irritated and it showed in his voice as he questioned, "Do all you military types ask so many damned questions?" 

Janet fell silent in response to that comment. She could hear irritation in his question and started to wonder whatever urged the man to ask it. He actually succeeded in stunning her, temporarily. She quickly responded, "We don't like to be pushed around." 

"Or ordered to do something. I noticed that."

"What?" Again the man caught her off-guard with a simple comment. She found herself wondering if he attempted to abduct military personnel before. He continued, "Let's just cut to the chase, shall we? What I need from you is very simple. I need you to tend to someone." 

Tend to someone? Was he crazy? He dragged her here just to make her work on someone? Why the hell would one go through all the trouble to enter a Top Secret military facility and abduct someone simply because they needed the help? This guy must have a death wish or something. She quickly retorted, "Oh, the hell I will!" 

Levinson eyed the doctor up noticing she carried that same damned attitude about her that Jackson did. Damn it, they both looked so damned innocent and so easy to control but when they were captured they fought tooth and nail. Shit, just his luck he'd end up with two damned spirited prisoners! Great! This just made his day.

He held her gaze as he simply said, "That's not a request, Doctor Fraiser. I need him tended to. You will do so whether you want to or not." 

"The hell I will!" 

Levinson couldn't help but look smug as he delivered his next news, "Oh you'll change your mind when you see who your patient is. Take her to our...visitor's room." 

Lance was very quick to object to that order as he asked, "But what if she...?" 

"He needs her help and she will help him. I know that she will." 

Janet glared at the man longer. How dare he just assume that she would help whomever needed it? She'd be damned if she'd help one of his thugs. No way! She snapped, "You seem awfully confident in yourself. I won't help any of your...buddies." 

Levinson smirked at her mischievously as he answered, "I never said that he was a buddy. In fact, he would most likely take that as an insult." 

"What?" came Janet's shocked response. If he wasn't a buddy of this man's then who was he? Why was he here?

Levinson enjoyed seeing the confusion and questions in the woman's eyes and couldn't resist adding, "Well, he's told me numerous times to go to hell so..." 

"He...he has? But you said he worked for you..."

Now she was grabbing at straws. Her curiosity was definitely peaked and she found that she wanted to know who the mysterious man was. Levinson continued to toy with her saying, "No, I didn't. Let me give you an idea of what you'll be seeing. I need him to do some things for me. He continues to refuse so I...my men found other means to procure his cooperation." 

Oh my God, did he mean that this man was abducted as well? Was he abducted then beaten? She asked, "He was beaten?"

"Didn't say that, but do you know any other means of coercing cooperation, Doctor?" 

In other words yes. The man this guy wanted her to help had been beaten for cooperation and if he still wasn't cooperating that meant that he was probably in very bad shape. She shook her head finding that she just didn't want to get involved in this. The situation was so similar to what Daniel was going through now that she knew she wouldn't be able to work on this person without constantly thinking of Daniel Jackson and his condition. She couldn't do this. It was just too similar to what was now going on in her life. She answered, "Look, I won't help you..." 

"Yes you will." 

"No."

She couldn't do this! She would be unable to focus and could end up hurting the person more due to her inability to focus on her job. 

Levinson wouldn't take no for an answer as he continued in that even tone of voice, "When you see who my visitor is you'll be very cooperative. Trust me, Doctor Fraiser. I know you." 

She was even more furious now than before! The nerve of the man! She couldn't do this! She refused to do this! If he thought he could stand there and tell her what to do then he had another thing coming! The bastard! 

Lance approached her again looking at his boss who simply nodded his head. Lance grabbed her by the arm then started to lead her out of the room and into the hallway literally dragging her to Doctor Jackson's cell. The woman continued to protest saying, "You might as well return me to my cell. I won't help!" 

Lance found himself smirking as he taunted, "You would allow your friend to continue suffering?" 

"My friend? I have no friends here." 

Lance continued to smirk. She had no idea that Doctor Jackson was the one she would soon be attending to. He found he just couldn't resist continuing to taunt her just a bit as he questioned, "Doctor Fraiser, you really have no idea he's here do you?" 

That caught Janet's attention as she stopped in the hallway and looked at the thug leading her. What the hell was he talking about? She asked, "He? What are you talking about?" 

Lance chuckled as he continued, "I think you should seriously consider having a look at our visitor."

Lance then continued to lead her down the hall directly to Doctor Jackson's temporary quarters. He knocked on the door and Jameson quickly answered it. As he opened the door he asked, "What?"

Lance answered, "Doctor Fraiser's here." 

Jameson looked relieved. Lance continued to smirk as the man said, "Oh thank God. Thank you. I'll watch her from here." 

Lance knew that Jameson was very concerned for Jackson's welfare and knew that Jameson was very angry with him. He was one of the ones who had lashed Jackson so severely, and Jameson despised him for that. He couldn't resist angering the man further as he casually questioned, "You sure you don't want me to stay?" 

Jameson glared coldly at Lance then said, "No. We'll be fine. He's not going any where and neither is she." 

"All right. I'll check on you later. Doctor Fraiser, prepare to meet your patient."

Lance glanced at Jameson once again seeing the man still glaring at him. He smiled as he turned and walked away. 

Janet noticed that the man at the door didn't look as if he was too crazy about her escort. In fact, he looked as if he wanted to strangle the thug who brought her to the room. She found herself wondering why they didn't seem too crazy about one another. She looked up as the man at the door said, "Come in, Doctor Fraiser." 

Janet hesitantly entered the room. The first thing she noticed was just how dim the room was. God, she could barely see in here. The only light was provided by a simple night-light and a few scattered candles placed in various spots around the room. She looked at the man before her in question then asked, "Why is it so dark in here?" 

Jameson watched the doctor as she entered finding that he was very glad she was now here. Jackson needed her help badly. He still regained consciousness only briefly. He had no fever in him, but the lashing effectively drained his strength. Jackson slept most of the time in fact the man was still deeply asleep.

Jameson watched her as she glanced around the room and waited for her to speak. When she asked that question he closed the door behind him. He could hear the guard posted outside the door moving into position once the door was shut. He looked at Doctor Fraiser answering, "His eyes are hypersensitive to the light." 

"Why?" 

"He's been kept blindfolded the last few days." 

"Blindfolded? Is he still...?" 

"No, no. I removed the blindfold."

He then looked at her as she continued to glance around the room then softly questioned, "Will you help him?" 

"I don't know if I can. I don't even know who he is..."

Jameson now knew why Doctor Fraiser didn't rush immediately over to the bed like he had expected her to upon arrival. She had no idea that Doctor Jackson was her patient. Holy shit! Levinson never told her who she was tending to? He found it hard to believe that no one told her who her patient was. He asked, "They didn't tell you?"

"No. Why? Should I know the person?" 

"Oh you know him all right." 

Janet jerked her head up in response to that comment. She knew him? Well, who the hell was he? She continued, "Who...?" 

"Doctor Fraiser your patient... He's... It's Doctor Jackson." 

Jameson heard the woman gasp in shock as she recognized the name. He could see the expression of disbelief also on that face. He continued, "Doctor Daniel Jackson. THE Doctor Daniel Jackson." 

Janet couldn't believe what the man was telling her. The patient was Daniel? No way! That was impossible, wasn't it? Why would they...no, that couldn't be! Daniel was here?

She started verbalizing her disbelief as she replied, "WHAT? No, that can't be!"

Jameson watched the emotions play across the woman's face as she tried to accept the information he just provided her with. He watched her as she tried to make sense of what he said then she darted over to the bed. Without thought, she clicked on the light beside the bed to get a better look at the man. As Jameson heard Doctor Jackson's distinct cry of pain he ordered, "Turn out the damned light! Doctor Jackson's eyes are hypersensitive!"

He quickly approached the bed noticing that Jackson was now turning his head into the pillow attempting to hide his eyes from the searing brightness now invading eyes that had been imprisoned in darkness for much too long. He heard Doctor Fraiser's quick response as she said, "I need to see him! I need to know!" 

Jameson looked from her to Doctor Jackson and felt his heart ache as Jackson started to cough viciously. He became even more concerned for the man's welfare as Jackson's whole body shook from the force of those coughs. He then heard Doctor Jackson's soft voice as he complained, "Light...turn it off...please. Please turn the light off." 

Jameson knew the man was in pain just by the sound of his voice. God, the woman turned on the light even after he had told her of Jackson's eyes? What the hell was she thinking?

He started to reach to turn the light off himself when he heard Doctor Fraiser's gentle question, "Dan...Daniel?" 

Daniel had heard the approach of Lance but didn't completely awake. He heard Lance and Jameson talking but couldn't focus enough to even comprehend half of what was being discussed at the doorway. He was so distracted by the immense pain that now enveloped his entire being. He felt as if his whole life was now revolving around pain. God, he hurt everywhere and breathing was difficult as each breath sent pain shooting through his injured ribcage. He was also lying on his stomach and the severe bruising across his abdomen was voicing its complaints of the constant pressure rather loudly. Daniel tried to shift to get onto his side, but no matter which way he turned his body still ached. He quickly discovered that he was secured fast to the headboard and cursed when he realized his right wrist was chained. He had little chance of escaping any of the pain within him. Levinson had secured him tightly and had tethered him to the bed. No matter how he turned he would not be able to alleviate the pain in his ribs or stomach, at all. He realized that his left arm was free but that did little good for him. He wanted to get off of his stomach and as he started to rise a bit he nearly blacked out as his back screamed in protest. Every lash across his naked back was now making their presence known. His back was stiff and extremely sore. His back felt raw and bruised. He felt raw and bruised. He felt as if he had a very close and personal collision with a damned rig. Shit, was there any spot on his entire body that didn't hurt? He doubted that very much. His body definitely felt bruised, battered and achy. Shit but the pain was immense. 

Daniel found a little bit of solace in noticing that the room had been dimmed and the blindfold was now removed. Thank God for small favors. His small relief lasted only a few short moments though as someone turned on the light. Instantly pain seared his vision and he nearly screamed as he pressed his eyes into the pillow he now rested his head upon. Oh my God, who the hell did that? He could now only see bright spots dancing and flashing before his eyes. He heard Jameson immediately order someone to turn the light out and found himself hoping the damned light would soon be extinguished. He tried to focus on the voices talking above him, as well as urging the burning in his eyes to cease. When he heard his name being said he froze. Shit, he knew that voice! He hoped he was only imagining things. Please let him be imagining things. He was still a prisoner. How could he be hearing THAT voice?

Daniel slowly turned his head still seeing nothing but bright light before him. God, turn the damned light off! He wanted it off but also wanted to see who was now speaking to him. He forced himself to look up squinting badly as the light pierced his eyes that had seen nothing but complete darkness for much too long. His eyes were now watering crazily but began to adjust slowly to the brightness they were now exposed to. The pain seemed to ease only a little but didn't subside. As he focused on the woman now looking at him he paled. Janet Fraiser? No, no it couldn't be! If she was here...

Daniel croaked out, "Janet..." 

"Yes Daniel, it's me." 

No, no God please let him be dreaming! She shouldn't be here! She couldn't be here! It was too dangerous for her to be here with these men who only wanted to hurt and abuse. No, she had to be a dream! But no matter how much Daniel tried to convince himself that Janet wasn't there he knew that she was and he felt a fear so intense fill him at the news. He was now very afraid for her. He sent up a silent prayer to the heavens for God to please keep her safe and to please let her not be hurt. If she was hurt, like him, he would never be able to forgive himself. It was his fault that she was here. He knew that she was brought here to tend to him. It was very obvious that was Levinson's plan. He didn't want her here. It wasn't safe for her to be here and he was too damned weak and in too much pain to protect her at the moment. Oh God, please protect her.

Daniel shook his head wanting to deny the truth as he said, "No, no... How did they...? You have to get away..." 

"Daniel, I can't get away. They grabbed me too." 

"But why?"

Of course Daniel already knew why they had grabbed Janet Fraiser but he still found himself asking her the question. She answered, "So I could help you." 

"Help me...but..."

Daniel found as he continued to struggle to look at her by the brightness of the light he could no longer do so. The pain in his eyes increased even more. Daniel quickly turned his face back into the pillow. He could no longer stand the brightness of the light as his eyes continued to burn and water worse. He clenched them tightly shut but still they burned intensely. He heard Jameson question, "The light... Doctor Jackson, do you...?" 

Daniel only nodded in response to the unfinished question. He knew that Jameson would turn it off. Jameson was the one who lit all the candles and dimmed the lights when he removed the blindfold. Jameson hadn't realized that Daniel was awake when he did that. Daniel had awoke and merely listened to the person with him. He had been surprised to hear the gentleness in the man's voice as he told Daniel what he was doing and why he was doing it. He found that he was extremely glad that Levinson chose to place Jameson here to guard him instead of Lance. He listened as Jameson spoke to Janet, "His eyes are bothering him again. I'm going to have to turn the light off." 

Janet nodded readily saying, "Yes please." 

Jameson reached over and flicked the light off once again casting the room into the soft darkness provided by the candles and the single night light in the room. He then looked at Doctor Jackson who was still hiding his eyes in his pillow. He spoke softly, "All right Doctor Jackson, the lights are off." 

Daniel only nodded as he continued to patiently wait for the pain very present in his eyes to begin subsiding. He never realized that light could be so painful to the eyes. He nearly sighed in relief as his eyes started to feel better. He decided to chance a look and as he turned to open them he was glad to find that the room was once again cast into the soft dimness. Janet drew his attention as she questioned, "Daniel, how bad is it?" 

"Well I was beaten...several times and...whipped... My back's the worst...lashed... I have a broken rib...lots of bruises and cuts...other than that..."

Jameson continued, "He's been beaten every day he's been here. He's also been given limited water and no food. Doctor Jackson hasn't had any nourishment since he was first taken. Levinson is trying to weaken his resolve by denying Doctor Jackson his basic needs. He's lost some weight since his arrival here and has bruises covering most of his body..." 

"Oh Daniel..." 

Daniel smiled when he heard the empathy lining Janet's voice then said, "Yes, my Jackson luck is definitely still with me." 

Janet smiled briefly at him glad to hear the lightest chuckle escape from him after that comment. Thank God the man still could joke at a time like this. Janet then said, "Let me have a look at your back. I need the light to do that but if..." 

Daniel simply replied, "Hold on..." then turned his face into the pillow once more to conceal his light sensitive eyes. He then gently spoke, "Go ahead."

As he heard the light click on again he drew his free arm up to cover his face better so he wouldn't be blinded by the light. 

Janet watched Daniel bring his left arm up to drape it across his face in an attempt to conceal his eyes completely from the light. It was then that she noticed Daniel's wrist. She paled as she saw the damage the wrist had sustained so far. My God, he obviously has been kept restrained since his first day here. What the hell? She could feel her heart ache as she noticed the raw, chewed up flesh where harsh shackles obviously left their marks on Daniel's perfect skin. The ring of dark bruised and bloody flesh encircling Daniel's entire wrist looked menacing. Janet gently reached down and gripped Daniel's arm saying, "Your wrists...." 

"Was shackled...hands above... Still shackled actually."

Daniel drew her attention to his still tethered wrist as he jingled the cuff. Janet looked at Daniel's right wrist and felt herself becoming very angry. She hadn't noticed that he was chained to the damned bed. Those bastards! She felt outraged when she saw the cold metal encircling Daniel's wrist and securing him to the bed he now lay in. She wanted to kill those bastards who did this to him! She focused on Daniel as he said, "Doesn't want me to escape... Always restrained..."

"Oh God Daniel...I'm so sorry."

God, he's always restrained? That simple admission told her all she needed to know. Daniel had been kept shackled his entire stay here and from the looks of both of his wrists he had been kept cruelly restrained. She was very angry but knew she had to put that anger aside. She still needed to examine him and to do so she shouldn't be angry. She didn't want to hurt him, at all. She found her eyes scanning his back and felt ill. Oh my God, there wasn't a spot on his back that wasn't marred in some way by a sinister lash. Oh God, just how many damned lashes were there? She knew from the looks of those marks that Daniel had suffered a lot of pain when he endured this lashing. His back looked as if it was healing nicely but that couldn't alleviate the knowledge of how much pain those lashes induced, still were inducing, in her friend. 

She gently questioned, "How long ago did the lashing occur?" 

Jameson added, "Yesterday I believe..." 

Janet looked at Daniel's back closely as she confirmed, "There's no infection which is very good. At least the lashes were cleaned. They seem to be healing all right." 

"Scarring?" 

"Should be minimal..." 

"So I'm all right?" 

"For now... You have no fever, which is good. I'm going to clean your back again. Do you think you can handle that?" 

"Yeah..." 

Janet nodded then started to work on cleaning the tons of lashes that crossed Daniel's back. She couldn't even begin to imagine how much pain he must have suffered through as each lash was induced. God, Daniel had most definitely been tortured in his short time imprisoned here. Whoever was now holding them meant business and obviously Daniel wasn't aiding them in any way.

Janet began to gently clean the lashes taking extra time and care not to cause him much pain. When she was finally finished she could hear Daniel's breathing had evened out. Thank God he was asleep. She glanced at the man now standing behind her saying, "Dim the lights. I need to clean his wrists." 

Jameson did as Janet said then continued to watch her tender ministrations to Doctor Jackson. Janet gently tugged Daniel's left arm away from his face so she could begin to clean it. She didn't like the looks of the severe cuts and scrapes that now encircled his wrist and was sure his other wrist didn't fare much better. Jameson interrupted her questioning, "How is he?" 

"He's asleep." 

"He is? Are you sure?" 

"Yes. He drifted asleep about fifteen minutes ago." 

"While you were tending to his injuries?" 

"Yes..."

Janet noticed that the man looked at her in surprise. She added, "Daniel trusts me and knows that I won't harm him." 

She continued to focus on tending to Daniel's badly injured wrist pausing in her ministrations when Daniel turned his face towards her. He shifted leaning as much on his right side as the shackled wrist and injuries would allow. She heard him whimper in his sleep and felt her heart ache for him. God, Daniel was in such pain. It was just so unfair. 

As he shifted his head on the pillow Janet looked at his face. She could now make out the dark bruising covering Daniel's left cheekbone. He had obviously been backhanded or punched. She wondered how she had missed that before then realized she was shocked at seeing him and when she started to clean his back his face was hidden to protect his eyes from the light. Now he was turned and the left side of his face was exposed to her view. She winced as she looked at the nasty bruising on Daniel's jaw and cheek. She then gently stroked his hair uttering, "God Daniel, what did they do to you?"

Janet noticed Daniel visibly relaxing as she continued to gently stroke his hair so she continued to do so glad that she could provide him with at least some small comfort. 

Jameson watched her silently as she worked at cleaning Doctor Jackson's injuries. He noticed that she was very careful while tending to him. He also noticed that she cared for Daniel Jackson a lot. Though he didn't like the fact that another SGC member was now their...guest he was glad that she was here. At least Jackson had someone with him who he knew. He watched as Doctor Fraiser began to stroke Jackson's hair and noticed how relaxed he now was. At least Jackson's sleep would be deeper than it’s been.

Doctor Fraiser soon drifted asleep herself as she sat in a chair Jameson had drawn up to the bed for her. She had laid her head on the bed beside Jackson only a few minutes ago and was now fast asleep. She was obviously exhausted. Jameson took it upon himself to drape a blanket over the woman then pulled another chair over beside her to sit in. He planned to remain by Jackson's bed until Levinson determined it was time to move him. There was no way in hell he was letting Lance or James get any where near Jackson again until the man was able to get to his feet once more. No way in hell! 

* *

Later... 

Major Carter returned to her investigation into Daniel's disappearance. They had successfully narrowed their search down to two warehouses now. She was positive that Daniel would be in one of those two. She just hoped the ones who took him didn't have any time to move him or they would have to start all over again. 

Carter went along with the groups as they raided both warehouses. She was very disappointed when neither seemed occupied. Damn it, she had been so sure! She walked through the last warehouse looking around feeling frustrated as hell that Daniel was still MIA.

Unlike the last warehouse they had been in this one seemed as if it had been vacated more recently. She noticed that dust didn't cling to many surfaces. If this place was abandoned then no one would have bothered to clean it. As Sam realized how odd that discovery was she decided to investigate the place further. She entered a long hallway noticing doors lined it on either side.

Sam slowly walked down the hall trying doors at random. She stopped when one came open. As she entered she could smell the strong aroma of chemicals. The room was filled with the overbearing fumes. She quickly flicked on the light finding that smell a definite oddity in a warehouse that was supposed to have been abandoned for the last fifty years.

The first thing she noticed as she peered in was the sinister manacles hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room. She felt her heartbeat and breathing increase in response to the newest discovery. Oh God, there were shackles in here. She knew that those shackles could only mean one thing… Someone placed them there to secure another person in that spot.

She felt chills climb her spine as she continued to stare at the sinister manacles before quickly calling over her shoulder to a nearby officer, "Sergeant Carmen, get in here!" 

Sergeant Carmen entered the room gasping as the chemical smell overwhelmed her. She covered her nose against the piercing odor as she looked up at Major Carter. The Major was staring at the ceiling intently and as she followed Sam's line of sight she knew why. There were manacles there and below the manacles on the floor was... Oh God, blood... Was that really blood? Could this be where...?

Sergeant Carmen focused on Major Carter as she ordered, "I need a sample of that stuff on the floor." 

Sergeant Carmen couldn't keep from voicing her thoughts aloud as she said, "It looks like blood."

God, she hoped that it wasn't. There was a very good chance that they had discovered where Doctor Jackson has been being kept over the last few days. She didn't know Jackson well but she respected the man, and he always took the time out of his busy day to ask her how she was. Daniel Jackson was one of the nicest men she knew and he sure as hell didn't deserve to be treated like this. She headed to the center of the room feeling certain that the blood on the floor belonged to Doctor Jackson. Carter looked up at her and simply said, "I know." 

Sergeant Carmen felt very worried for the young Major. She knew just how close the members of SG-1 had become since the start of the Stargate Project. They respected and cared for one another deeply and when one member went missing or was injured the other three were always there for them. She hoped that they would find Doctor Jackson soon. She heard several rumors that the Tok'ra, now staying on base, suspect that Doctor Jackson doesn't have much time left. They had to find him soon or they just might be too late. Sergeant Carmen shivered as that thought entered her mind. As she started to collect a sample of what she was sure was blood she said, "Looks like someone tried to clean it up." 

Major Carter was quick to comment, "I know that too. See if there is any on the shackles." 

Carmen looked up above her paling when her eyes fell on the shackles dangling above her head. God, if this was where Jackson was kept then he had been restrained in this very spot and beaten. She felt ill as she thought of what could possibly have produced the amount of blood now present on the floor. She looked at Carter again swallowing hard as she muttered, "You don't think...?" 

"God, I hope not but...yes I do." 

Carmen inhaled sharply at Carter's reply. Carter was also sure that Doctor Jackson had been kept here. Neither of them felt very comfortable in this room and both of them started to worry even more for the still missing scientist. 

Sam's mind would not leave her relax as images of Daniel being beaten and secured from those shackles filled her mind. Maybe he hadn't been brought here. Maybe it was just a coincidence or... Yeah right, coincidence that Daniel went missing for a time, coincidence that she discovered an area to search by triangulating the locale of the second Stargate, coincidence that Anubis said Daniel was in a warehouse...coincidence that this is the only warehouse that came complete with locked rooms and shackles, as well as a very recent use of chemical cleaner filling a room that had a huge red mark on the floor looking suspiciously like a pool of blood… 

She shivered as she knew that Daniel had most likely been here in this place and had been moved, but if that was the case... The only way they could've known to move Daniel is if... She hated to think of it but found she was certain that there must be some inside leak at the SGC. She had to update Hammond on this newest information. 

Sam left the warehouse after telling the teams to do a thorough search of the place and headed to General Hammond's office. She had to inform him of their newest problem...that there was most likely a mole at the SGC who was aiding in Daniel's disappearance by keeping his location completely secret.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack O'Neill decided that it was far past time to tell his double just why he shouldn't be so quick to shove Daniel Jackson completely out of his life. Every time he broached the subject with O'Neill the man would find any excuse not to stay on the topic. His double was positive that when he pushed Daniel Jackson away he had made the correct choice. He was just beginning to see that choice might not have been so good after all, but the man was stubborn. He hated to admit when he was wrong. Jack decided to prove to his "twin" that the man made a huge mistake but still had time to fix that mistake if he would only make an attempt to do so. He looked at his double as he draped his arm across the back of the man's shoulders guiding him away from the group of onlookers. If he was even going to have a remote chance of convincing the man that reconciling with Daniel Jackson was the correct path to choose he needed some privacy to do so. As long as the Tok'ra and Captain Fraiser remained in the area he knew that he would get no where. What they needed was privacy so Jack made quick work of directing his double into a more private area to converse. He was damned tired of O'Neill complaining about his Daniel. He needed to talk some sense into the man before returning to his own reality. He only hoped that his double wasn't stupid enough to ignore him completely. 

As Jack continued to guide his double to a private area inside the Tok'ra tunnels he became aware that his double was very angry. Well, that was just too damned bad because whether he had to tie the man down to talk to him or not they would speak. 

O'Neill was definitely aggravated. His twin was irritating as hell! When Jack started to guide him down the hallway O'Neill's anger only arose with each step they took. How dare the man come into his life and reek such havoc? The issue of Doctor Jackson was a dead one in his book. The kid was a nuisance. He was cursed and it was HIS fault that Skaara had died. Why couldn't the damned archaeologist stay gone from his life? He sure as hell didn't need him! He was fine without the man. His life was much happier now... Shit, like hell it was! He was miserable, absolutely miserable. He couldn't continue to deny that he still had some inkling of feelings for the missing scientist. He hated to admit it but he did really, truly miss Doctor Jackson...a tiny bit, but he sure as hell didn't need his alternate standing over his shoulder spouting about how saintly the damned man was! Why was his alternate so determined to argue on Doctor Jackson's behalf? He knew that was exactly why Jack had separated him from the group and knowing that pissed him off even more. 

O'Neill glared at his double demanding, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

Jack didn't stop instead he continued to urge the stubborn man at his side to continue on down the hall further away from the others. He would talk to this man if it were the last thing he ever did. He would make the man listen to what he had to say! 

Jack glanced at O'Neill briefly before answering, "I should be asking you that, Colonel. Tell me what is it about Daniel Jackson that angers you so much?" 

Daniel Jackson, was he all this damned man thought about? What the hell was so goddamned important about Daniel Jackson, and why did his alternate continue to persist with the issue? The issue was dead. He would go after Jackson but ONLY to rescue him. He didn't care for the man. He had no room left in his heart to care besides the man was a murderer! He wasted little time voicing that out loud, "He killed Skaara!" 

Jack rolled his eyes discovering that he wanted to beat the shit out of his alternate. Damn it but the man was stubborn and dense! He immediately cut off O'Neill's statement, "NO! Daniel would never kill anyone...at least not intentionally. Let me take a guess here, Colonel, Daniel pisses you off because he’s too much like you wish you were. You secretly admire and respect him but only show anger and rage towards him. You shove him away because you fear that you’re cursed and you feel that in shoving him away you’re protecting him, shielding him. Daniel is an innocent that reminds you so much of Charlie that it scares you. In fact, it scares the hell out of you." 

Ouch! Okay, that comment definitely struck too close to home! Shit, one disadvantage to having a discussion with a man identical to you was that he knew what you were thinking and why you’ve done the things you have. Damn it! 

O'Neill didn't like how close to the truth his alternate came with those statements so he immediately denied them, "You’re so full of shit!" 

Jack stared intently at the man before him waiting for the man to openly admit his true reasons for being so cold and distant towards Daniel, but the man couldn't do it. He wasted little time calling his double on his damned lie, "Am I? I don't think so pal! Do you know that I AM you? I used to be you? You ARE me after Charlie died. You became so guilt ridden and so outraged over your son’s death that you started pushing everyone away. You decided that you were no longer worthy of anyone's respect, anyone's love, anyone's trust and then you met Daniel Jackson who trusted you completely, who chose to befriend you even after you encircled yourself with red flags warning everyone to stay the hell away. Then when you noticed that Daniel wouldn't leave, wouldn't give up on you, you decided for him." 

"I never..." 

No, no way. He never...or had he? 

O'Neill realized that he was suddenly unable to discount everything that Jack had just told him. He had never deliberately drove Doctor Jackson away because the man had been getting too close to him had he? How petty did that now sound? 

Shit! His twin was infuriating! 

O'Neill discovered that he had no come back to send the man's way. He was literally struck speechless. DAMN! He glared at his double when the man continued cutting off his immediate denial, "Right Colonel... Do you realize that you can't fool me? I've been there. I am you only I had different experiences. We are the same, yet we are so different. Daniel's unwillingness to leave you no matter what scared the hell out of you, didn't it? It still does, doesn't it? His refusal to quit your team after all the shit you put him through scared the hell out of you, didn't it? You know what Colonel? That man still cares a hell of a lot about you. No one understands why, even Anubis can't understand why Daniel still cares so damned much for a cold-hearted bastard like you. What the hell he sees in you that's worth redemption and forgiveness beats the hell out of me. Even I couldn't comprehend why he never gave up on me. Then he had the damned nerve to jump between Ra and I selflessly giving up his life to save mine. Daniel died for me on Abydos. If not for Ra returning him to life to make him prove to the Abydonians that Ra was the only god Daniel would no longer be alive. He died to save me, to save my life. He died to save the life of someone who couldn't stand him. He died to save the life of a complete stranger because he cared enough for me to do so. He cared for me and he had no idea who the hell I even was. Tell me Colonel, did your Daniel also die for you?" 

Jack watched his double's eyes and could see the answer there. Yes, his Daniel had also died for him. He continued to look intently at his twin continuing, "He did. You became extremely scared for him after that didn't you? You vowed to protect him at all costs by pushing him away. Pushing people away only serves to make you more miserable and alone. You're all alone in the world, aren't you Colonel? Now you’re beginning to see the error of your ways. You're beginning to see how you dug your own hole, and how you may never get back out of it. You became so devastated by Charlie's loss that you decided to never allow anyone to get close to you again. You’ll grow old and die a very lonely man if you continue to barricade yourself away from the world, Colonel. Daniel Jackson can help you heal; he can help you mend and start anew. Colonel, accept Daniel for who he is, for what he is. Allow him back into your life, back into your heart and you'll discover what a wonderful gift that man is. Trust me. Take it from someone who knows. Without Daniel Jackson I would've killed myself years ago. He helped me continue on with my life. He helped me get over Charlie. He helps me to deal with the memories and guilt Charlie's death continues to wrought within me. He's there whenever I need him. Colonel, Daniel Jackson not only saved my life on Abydos he saved me. He saved my soul. Don't allow him to disappear forever. You know where he’s being held, so go after him. Help him. He needs you now more than he ever did before. Go to him. Help him. Bring him back to his wife, his family and his life. Bring him back." 

After voicing his opinion, Jack waited no longer. He simply turned and headed back to the main area leaving his double to contemplate and think through what he had just said. The man was a fool, a total fool. Jack doubted his words had any effect, but he couldn't just leave without speaking his piece. He had to at least try to reach the lonely, heartless man that looked exactly like him. He knew that he could say no more... Oh he could say tons of things but if O'Neill wasn't listening then nothing would change. He only hoped that the man would find his way back to Daniel Jackson or he would die a very lonely, angry, bitter man in the end. 

He sighed heavily as neared the main corridor where the Tok'ra and Captain Fraiser still remained. God, if only he could think of some way to convince his double to reconcile with Daniel...but that goal seemed nearly impossible. Well at least he could go home knowing that he had tried to reach the man, trying to reach him was better than doing nothing at all. 

As Jack headed back towards the main room he doubled over as another tremor grabbed him. He nearly fell over leaning heavily against the wall to support his weight. He clenched his eyes tightly shut as he patiently waited for the tremors to once again subside. God, that was a bad one! He had to get back to his own world and soon! Jack knew the risks he was taking in remaining here. If he didn't return to his own time, his own reality, soon then he would die. He was growing closer and closer to the point of no return. 

Jack inhaled deeply focusing on regaining his control. He quickly covered up the fact that he just had another tremor. He didn't feel like entering the room and having to explain to Fraiser why he looked so ill, yet again. When he felt well enough to proceed he stood preparing to enter the room once more. 

Colonel O'Neill had no idea how to even react to all that his alternate spoke of. He knew that he had made a lot of mistakes and obviously one of his biggest mistakes was shoving an annoying archaeologist out of his life and treating the man as if he didn't really exist. Now he had lost him. He lost the man months ago when he had so willingly given him over to the enemy and now, yet again, the man needed his help.

O'Neill found that all of his instincts were screaming at him to run, run far away and let Doctor Jackson get himself away from Seth. As those thoughts solidified he froze realizing that he was ready to abandon the man again, but he couldn't do that. Jackson was a member of his team, snaked or not, and he deserved to be rescued. He didn't deserve to remain Seth's prisoner.

He had to help Daniel. He just had to. All of his instincts were shouting no, to abandon him, but he couldn't do that. He just couldn't, not this time. He needed to start taking some damned responsibilities and stop moping and lashing out at everyone. He needed to move on with his life. 

As a new thought arose in his mind, O'Neill loudly cursed before quickly finding his way to the transport rings. It was now time that he risked his own life to save a man he had condemned to a grisly fate. It was up to him to rescue Doctor Jackson from Seth. Doctor Jackson wouldn't even be in that dungeon if he hadn't allowed Isis' First Prime to march him away without saying a word or doing anything to stop it. His team had already acquired the address for Avaris, and he could no longer avoid the unavoidable. He decided he had better go now before he chickened out. 

O'Neill attempted to activate the rings but quickly discovered he didn't need to as they automatically fell down around him, instantly transporting him to the surface. He was sure that he had heard someone ordering him to stop, but he chose not to listen. He pulled out the handwritten address for Avaris and quickly made his way to the DHD. Once there he punched in the code. If he moved quickly no one would even realize that he was gone. He punched the address in just like he had seen Doctor Jackson and Captain Fraiser do so often in the past. When the wormhole engaged he inhaled deeply and, without a second thought or backward glance, he dove in. 

Jack felt confident enough that he could now enter the room completely composed. As he started to head back to the main conference room a Tok'ra quickly approached him. Jack jumped in surprise, at first, then looked at the Tok'ra. The man before him seemed distressed and anxious prompting Jack to inquire, "Everything all right?" 

The Tok'ra glanced up at Jack shaking his head no. He swallowed hard then continued to explain, "No. I fear...the other you did something rather drastic." 

"What did he do?" 

God, did he kill himself? Jack hoped not. Shit, he should've never left the man alone! What could the idiot have done now? He didn't like the feelings of unease now flowing throughout his body as he observed the Tok'ra before him. He waited on edge for the man to continue as the Tok'ra quickly added, "I am afraid that he accessed our rings then fled...through the Stargate." 

Jack stared intently at the Tok'ra before him for the longest time not exactly sure how to react to such news. As he finally comprehended what the man was telling him he sighed in relief. Thank God the man didn't kill himself. He wouldn't have been surprised, at all, if the Tok'ra would've reported the man committed suicide. It was very obvious to Jack that his double was a bit...unstable mentally and emotionally. 

Jack shook his head as he wondered about what was just relayed to him. O'Neill used the rings to transport to the surface of Tethys, but why? Why go to the rings? What was his crazy alternate up to now? 

As Jack snapped out of his momentary shock he immediately demanded, "WHAT? Where the hell would he go?" 

The man before him lowered his head finding some difficulty in looking directly at Jack. He was positive that the other man was heading to Sutekh's planet, but how could he inform this man of his suspicions? He quickly provided the answer, "I fear he went to Avaris...alone." 

"Shit! We better tell the others. Damn it, I should've seen this coming!" 

Avaris? The man went to Avaris? Alone? Was he crazy? What the hell was the man thinking when he did that? 

Jack glanced up at the Tok'ra as he commented, "You could not have known." 

"The hell I couldn't! Damn it, he's me for crying out loud! I should've known he'd go all gung ho on me and try to recover Daniel himself! Damn it!" 

"You cannot blame yourself." 

"The hell I can't! We need to tell the others." 

Damn it, he should've at least been prepared for his alternate to pull a stupid stunt like that. Now the man was on some planet all alone looking for his Daniel with no clue where he was, except that Daniel was also there...somewhere. He was sure O’Neill wouldn't get too far before he was captured. Seth would have guards placed at or near the gate, and his double would be captured rather quickly. Damn it! How could he have not thought of that? 

Jack shook his head in disgust. He should’ve considered his double reacting that way. Shit, it was his fault the man was now there! If he wouldn't have pushed...ah hell! 

Jack sighed deeply in frustration then entered the conference room preparing to pass on the news. He noticed that he now had everyone's complete and undivided attention. Well, he had to tell them soon and now would be the best time to do so. He glanced at each Tok'ra present in the room then paused looking intently at Janet Fraiser as he announced, "I fear I have some rather...bad news." 

Captain Fraiser immediately jerked her head up staring intently in Jack's direction as she asked, "Colonel?" 

"Jack, please." 

"Sorry. Jack, what is it?" 

Captain Fraiser obviously knew that something was wrong. She looked at him in worry as he continued to explain, "It seems your Colonel decided to become more active in locating your Daniel Jackson." 

"What do you mean?" asked Fraiser in confusion. Colonel O'Neill had suddenly decided to become more active in their search for Doctor Jackson? Why? How? For what reason? She found herself continuing to stare at Jack waiting for his answer to all the questions now buzzing in her head. 

Jack didn't disappoint her as he answered, "He...he used the rings to beam to the planet's surface..." 

As Jack told her that, Janet stared at him realizing that she didn't even know how to react to that statement. O'Neill returned to the planet's surface? But why? What reason would the Colonel have for returning? 

She continued to stare at Jack when her voice returned, "Jack, where is he?" 

Jack immediately lowered his head preparing to deliver the bad news. Well, she needed to know where her Commanding Officer was, and he wanted to tell her the news instead of the Tok'ra. He swallowed hard as he glanced back up continuing, "He used the Stargate to travel to Avaris...alone." 

"WHAT?" spoke Janet Fraiser in complete shock. Colonel O'Neill used the Stargate to journey to Avaris? What the hell for? He didn't care one inkling about Doctor Jackson so why the hell would he risk his own life to go to that planet? It didn't make any sense...unless she had been wrong about the Colonel's true feelings concerning one particular archaeologist. 

She refocused on Jack as he added "He’s most likely a prisoner of Seth's now." 

"What happened? Why would he...?" 

"I had a little chat with him...about Daniel, himself, his life up to this point... I left him alone to think. Well he thought all right. He headed for the rings and traveled to Avaris alone. He's now in danger." 

"Why would he even...I mean he hates Daniel." 

Jack shook his head no immediately then added in a softer tone of voice, "No he doesn't. You see he pushed Daniel away as a defense. He didn't want anyone close to him. Closeness leads to danger, which leads to death, so he shoved Daniel away but he never stopped caring for the man. He went to Avaris alone with the sole purpose of freeing Daniel, but he failed to think of the dangers such a rash decision could have." 

Colonel O'Neill went after Doctor Jackson alone? He was now most likely imprisoned on Seth's planet, as well? Fraiser couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she couldn't deny the truth of what had happened either. They had to go after him. They had to go after both of them. 

Fraiser voiced her opinion loudly, "We have to go after him." 

Jack looked up at her nodding his head in agreement then simply replied, “You do. I can't." 

"But why?" questioned Fraiser in confusion. 

"I have to return to my world. I only have a few hours left." 

"The tremors? My God, I forgot. So much has been happening..." 

Jack couldn't remain here. The tremors were pushing him closer and closer to death. How could she have forgotten about that already? She shook her head as Jack spoke again, "They're getting worse, closer, more intense." 

He had to go back. If he remained here then he would surely die. He had to go back. Fraiser found that she was sad to see him go. She enjoyed talking with this alternate Jack and the alternate Daniel. She would miss them both. She was very grateful for all that they had done for the people of her reality. She was sure that their unexpected appearances would create some definite changes in her reality. Most of those changes would be for the better. 

Fraiser smiled at Jack then gently urged, "You have to return, Jack. We'll be fine. Thank you so much for your help. I appreciate it...we all appreciate it. Now you must return to the ring of stones and go back." 

Jack looked at Martouf. Martouf smiled his way finding that he was a little bit disappointed to be saying goodbye to the man already. Martouf actually liked him. He had a feeling he'd like Anubis' new host as well. He quickly volunteered to help Jack to the rings as he nodded his head replying, "I will gladly escort you to the surface." 

Jack looked intensely towards Martouf then questioned in concern, "But will you help these people? Will you at least attempt to aid them?" 

Martouf paused to consider Jack's question. The man was still concerned for these people. He was trying to assure himself that the Tok'ra would at least offer to aid Anubis' new host. Martouf softened his voice as he responded, "We cannot guarantee anything. Many Tok'ra have died at the hands of the Tau'ri..." 

Captain Fraiser interceded, "And for that we are deeply sorry. We didn’t know or understand that there was a difference..." 

"Between us and the Goa'uld?" 

"Yes." 

"If we are to eventually align ourselves with you we have to have something in return. We cannot exchange and share knowledge with your people if you do not have anything to offer us in return. We are few and have lost many to your people. We have yet to find one among you who is honorable." 

Jack felt himself tensing as Martouf said that. Shit, maybe the man wasn't going to help these people after all. But Jack had been so sure that the Tok'ra would willingly help. He couldn't very well leave here knowing that the Tok'ra were going to stay out of the whole situation. They had to help. He muttered, "Marty..." 

Martouf turned to the man before him with an honest look stretching across his face. He then spoke up, "You Jack, we...I trust you." 

"You...you do?" 

"You seem very sincere in your want to help these people who are not your people, and you know much of us. We do not know about those who are of this world. Captain Fraiser?" 

"Yes?" 

"How do you feel knowing that I am a human who shares his body with one of the creatures you despise? Would you willingly become a host if you were asked?" 

"Uh...no. I'm sorry." 

"At least you are honest. We cannot form alliances with those who are sickened at the thought of what we are." 

"I didn't say that I would be sickened. I don't really understand the host-symbiote connection." 

"No one among you is host to us..." 

Jack interrupted saying, "That's not entirely true, Marty." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Daniel Jackson is Anubis' host, and he’s a member of the SGC." 

"And he is not sickened by the idea of having a symbiote within?" 

"No. In fact, those two get along well. I've watched them. Anubis is just a tad bit overprotective of Daniel though, especially when I'm around." 

Martouf nodded his head glad to hear that Anubis was so protective of his host. He added, "A symbiote vows to protect their host." 

"Yeah, he does all right. Daniel's mighty protective of him, as well." 

Anubis' host was very protective of him as well? Good, he was happy to hear that both symbiote and host were very protective of one another. He wanted to meet this host of Anubis' and told Jack, "I would like to meet this Daniel Jackson." 

"You may get the chance..." 

Jack groaned suddenly as a tremor seized him. He doubled over at the waist hissing as the tremors wracked his body. He waited patiently for them to pass. When they ceased he sighed in relief. It was then that he felt a gentle arm now firmly supporting his weight. When he looked up Captain Fraiser was there. He smiled saying, "Thanks." 

Captain Fraiser was now very worried for Jack. He didn't look good at all. He looked deathly pale and that tremor was a bad one. He didn't have a whole lot of time left before he would die. He had to get back to his reality. She gently urged, "You have to return to your world. Your time is running out. If you stay any longer you'll die." 

"I know." 

Martouf interrupted, "Then we must not delay. Come. I will escort you to the surface." 

Martouf approached Jack looping his arm across Jack's shoulders in an effort to support his weight. He noticed that Jack didn't look as if he would be able to support himself. In fact, the man looked as if he was about to pass out. His face was much too pale and he was hanging heavily on Martouf for support. The man was definitely in danger and needed to get back to his world now. Martouf began to help Jack head for the rings. 

Janet spoke up, "Colonel, it’s been a pleasure meeting you and your Doctor Jackson. Thank you...both of you. You may have been able to do what no one else has for our O'Neill." 

Jack smiled at her then paused before saying, "He needs to accept Daniel for whom and what he is, Captain. That means he must accept Daniel AND Anubis. Daniel won’t allow separation. He and Anubis are far too close. They’ve forged a deep bond among one another. If your O'Neill can't accept Daniel and Anubis then Daniel will leave. He must accept them both. You must ensure that he doesn't force Daniel to be separated." 

"Will they ever separate?" 

"Anubis was holding back because Daniel's original wish was to be separated so Anubis tried to keep from bonding too closely with Daniel. Daniel has made it very clear to Anubis that he no longer wants separation. Host and symbiote won't separate until Daniel dies. When Daniel dies Anubis will require a new host to continue living." 

"So Daniel doesn't have much of a life?" 

"Actually one of the advantages of being blended is that the host lives, can live, for a couple hundred years. Daniel will outlive you if he isn't killed." 

"Wow. Are you sure?" 

"Ask Marty. He'll gladly explain to you all you want to know about the Tok'ra." 

"I will. Thank you again, and Jack I hope you’re successful in locating your Daniel Jackson. I'm sorry for what has happened." 

"Thank you. It's been a pleasure. Captain, watch them both." 

"I will." 

Martouf escorted Jack up to the planet's surface and helped him to the ring of rocks. Jack approached the very familiar pillar and hit the hieroglyph that would return him to his own reality. As his hand pressed against the cool stone surface, triggering the symbol, Jack felt another tremor seize him. He felt the ground shift beneath him as brightness suddenly filled his entire vision. He knew that he was passing out now and hoped that he had successfully pressed the right glyph to return him to his own time. Jack had little time to debate about that before blackness overwhelmed him and he succumbed to it easily. 

 

* *

 

As Colonel O'Neill observed the guards on either side he silently cursed. What the hell had ever possessed him to travel to Avaris alone? Alone and without backup...what the hell had he been thinking? Of course, he knew what...Daniel Jackson. He had to help free Daniel Jackson. He no sooner arrived on Avaris before guards of Seth's captured him. He had little chance to escape them as they immediately subdued him. 

O'Neill glanced at them as they led him through a very ornate building. The walls were all gold hued and raised hieroglyphs covered the entire surface of those walls from floor to ceiling. He had no doubt that he was now within a Goa'uld stronghold. He was in Sutekh's lair and he was at a great disadvantage. He knew next to nothing about the lay out of this place or about the Goa'uld lord he was being taken to. His situation didn’t look very promising. He was most definitely in a hell of a lot of trouble. 

The guards quickly led O'Neill to a room. They shoved him roughly inside taking him to their lord. Seth was very angry when he heard the disturbance. He was rather enjoying tormenting one of his prisoners a little too much, and the guards were ruining his fun. 

Seth turned away from his prisoner finding that he was definitely not in the mood to be interrupted. What did his guards want now? He made it very clear to them that he was not to be disturbed so what were they doing here now? He turned from the prisoner demanding, "Why have you disturbed me? I made it very clear that we were not to be disturbed." 

"My Lord, I apologize. We found this human attempting to get onto the planet. We captured him at the chap'pai. We thought it important to bring him to you since he was with the one you now have." 

Seth turned completely around as his guard made that last comment. He was irritated and angry. He didn't like to be interrupted when he was punishing a prisoner. He hesitantly turned his back to his captive focusing on his guards and the human they now held between them. This human he knew, for he had been with his hated enemy when they had taken Anubis from Tethys. He continued to glare at his guards still feeling a bit pissed that they had disturbed him. This was his first chance to...welcome his newest prisoner to his planet. He was so looking forward to it, and the untimely interruption made him furious. 

Jack O'Neill was very angry with himself for being stupid enough to come here alone and without back up. Now he was also a prisoner of Seth's. Damn it! He only hoped that being captured would bring him closer to finding Doctor Jackson in this hellhole. He hated to admit it but being brought into this particular chamber was a bit unnerving, especially seeing Seth had a prisoner now strung up from the ceiling by his wrists. Obviously this was one room that the Goa'uld lord liked to carry out his “interrogations" in. O'Neill found himself shivering as the realization struck. He also found that no matter how hard he tried not to look his eyes continually strayed to that unfortunate prisoner. The prisoner was human, of that he had no doubt. He no longer wore a shirt, but he still wore pants. O'Neill noticed the pants were camos and felt an uneasy feeling sweep through him. Could this prisoner be a member of the SGC? God, he hoped not, so many soldiers on the SG teams had disappeared or were declared dead in the last few years that it could be a very real possibility. He noticed the man was secured with his back to him, which angered him because he couldn't see their face. The person's head was hanging as if they were unconscious, but Jack noticed that when Seth turned to focus on him the prisoner raised his head. He was obviously listening to the entire exchange. 

Anubis had warned Daniel that Sutekh would soon come for them. He knew that Sutekh had a sarcophagus and knew that injuries could heal quickly. Sutekh's guards had come for them only a short time ago. He had zatted Daniel then shackled his wrists above his head after removing his shirt. Anubis kept trying to prepare Daniel for what lay ahead and continually apologized to his host for getting them into this predicament in the first place. So far Sutekh was all talk and no action but soon the torture would begin. When the torture began neither of them would be able to fight back much seeing their hands were now secured so damned tightly above their head that the circulation felt as if it was successfully cut off in each of their arms. Daniel and Anubis were conversing when they had heard the door to the chamber open. They had waited until Sutekh moved away from them before raising their head to listen. Both Daniel and Anubis were curious as to why Sutekh was interrupted. When they had heard the guard's comment both Daniel and Anubis fell silent listening to the conversation now going on behind them. 

Seth examined the human before him. Oh yes, he most definitely remembered who the human was. The human had been with Anubis on Tethys. Perhaps he was Anubis' personal slave or guard? Seth was extremely interested in learning more about the man now before him. He approached Jack O'Neill gradually then said, "Indeed I do recognize you. Why have you come, human?" 

O'Neill stared intently towards Seth then replied sarcastically, "Heard about Avaris, thought it would be a nice place to visit...thought it might be a nice place to retire." 

O'Neill quickly regretted his sarcastic comment when Seth delivered a sucker punch that drove him directly to his knees. Seth grinned watching the human who was now bent over at the waist in pain then sneered, "Impudent humans. Will you never learn?" 

O'Neill cursed when that fist connected with his gut a bit too hard for his liking. He had dropped immediately finding that breathing was now a struggle. He focused on his breathing trying to slow it down in an effort to ease the pain in his gut. Shit, but that strike hurt! 

Daniel jerked his head up when he heard the voice of Sutekh's newest visitor. He struggled to believe what he was hearing...could Colonel O'Neill be in the room? He didn't need to ask that question because he knew. Daniel could recognize that voice almost anywhere. Colonel O'Neill was here now, but why? 

He was sure that the man was his O'Neill, which confused him even more. His O'Neill didn't give a damn about him, so why the hell would he go through all the trouble of visiting Avaris? Daniel shook his head in wonder discovering that he was suddenly very interested in what brought the man to him. He commented to his symbiote, _"Anubis that's Jack."_

_"How can you be so sure, Daniel?"_

_"I know his voice. Jack must have come to this planet in search for us."_

_"He is a fool. I told him not to come. He will die if he does not return to his own reality."_

_"Anubis, I don't think that’s the alternate Jack O'Neill. Wouldn't he be to the point now where he would have to return to his reality or die?"_

_"Your O'Neill would never risk his life to save you, young one."_

_"Oh ye of little faith."_

Daniel then fell silent continuing to listen to the exchange. His interest was most definitely peaked. Colonel O'Neill had some reason for being on Avaris and there was only one reason Daniel could think of: to rescue him. Would the Colonel even risk his own life in order to save him? 

O'Neill started to recover and again found himself looking at the unfortunate prisoner strung up by his wrists. How long had the man been hanging there? What were Seth's plans for his captive? 

O'Neill shook his head trying to regain his focus. He needed to be worrying about himself here not about some stranger he didn't know a thing about. He attempted to turn back to Seth but found that he still couldn't look away from that prisoner. There was just something about the man hanging there by his wrists that drew his attention to him. 

Seth turned following O'Neill's line of vision. When he saw that the man was looking at his prisoner he smirked suggesting, "Perhaps you are here to rescue someone?" 

"No. Sorry." 

"You seem rather interested in my prisoner." 

"Just curious is all." 

"Perhaps you know who he is?" 

"No." 

"Oh come now. You were with him when he was taken. You fired your weapon at me. Do not treat me as if I am a fool." 

O’Neill now looked at Seth as if the man were crazy. What the hell was the Goa'uld talking about? He had no idea who that person was, and how would he know that person? He wasn't with anyone when they were taken, and he sure as hell never fired a weapon on the snakehead before him. He had never seen the Goa'uld lord before today, so what was he referring to? 

Seth continued to watch the human waiting patiently for the man to begin talking. When he didn't speak up readily Seth added, "Perhaps I should refresh your memory. Bring him." 

The guard yanked O’Neill to his feet and dragged him over to the center of the room where his newest prisoner was now restrained. O'Neill continued to stare at the prisoner still having no clue as to the man's identity. He watched leerily as Seth walked behind the man and wasted little time in yanking the man's head back by his short hair. Shit, but that grip must hurt like a son of a bitch! O'Neill felt a pang of sympathy stab at him when he heard the man screaming in response to Seth's very cruel grip. 

Seth glanced at O’Neill as he casually walked behind his prisoner. He reached out and immediately grabbed a huge lock of his prisoner's hair quickly entwining and threading that hair between his fingers. Then, with a sinister smirk in O'Neill's direction, Seth brutally yanked the man's head backwards. 

Daniel couldn't help it as he screamed in response to that sudden cruel grip now being held in his hair. He felt a headache swamp him immediately and quickly clenched his eyes shut against the pain. He felt half faint but rapidly regained his focus. As Seth continued to yank back on his hair Daniel kept his eyes clenched tightly shut and gripped the chain securing his wrists in a death grip. 

O'Neill found himself wincing and feeling for the poor unfortunate victim as Seth cruelly yanked his head back. The man's scream still echoed in O'Neill's ears refusing to leave him be. O'Neill had yet to see the face of the victim and glanced at Seth as the snake ordered, "Take a look at my prisoner, human." 

The guard to Jack's right immediately shoved him in front of the person. 

Seth snarled, "Recognize him?" 

When O'Neill looked at the prisoner he gasped. He had to struggle to keep his face non-expressive. My God could this be...Daniel? No, that was impossible wasn't it? He watched as the prisoner opened his eyes and stared intensely at him. Vivid blue eyes clashed with dark brown eyes and recognition flared to life in both of them. My God the man was Doctor Jackson! O'Neill had found his missing teammate. 

Daniel forced himself to open his eyes knowing that Sutekh's newest visitor now stood before him. He had to see for himself that Colonel O'Neill was, indeed, present in the room. Daniel couldn't believe it when his eyes fell onto the face of the man now standing before him. He inhaled sharply finding that speech had suddenly abandoned him. My God it was O'Neill. Colonel O'Neill had actually come for him? Daniel continued to stare at the man still shocked to see him present. He almost said Jack's name but held back knowing to allow Sutekh the knowledge that they, indeed, knew one another was not a good idea. He silently urged Jack not to say a word either. 

Jack O'Neill couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, as Daniel's eyes clashed with his own. God, it was Daniel! He felt a massive amount of mixed feelings wash over him: anger, rage, relief, joy, hatred and sadness. All the emotions swirled together threatening to come to the surface. He fought to keep them at bay. He saw recognition in Daniel's eyes, as well. He saw Daniel in those eyes. He wondered if his alternate was telling him the truth that Daniel was inhabited by a symbiote who was a Tok'ra. This would explain why he saw Daniel in his eyes and not a stranger. 

Seth interrupted Jack's thoughts as he questioned casually, "Have you come to retrieve Isis' mate? Is that why you are here? She would be most displeased if she were to find that Anubis' slave lost his master. I believe death is the penalty is it not, Anubis?" 

O'Neill watched as Daniel's eyes closed then opened again. Jack could only stare when Daniel's eyes became bright white. What the hell? The voice that replied was Goa'uld as he spoke in a strange language...the language of the Goa'uld. Jack was sure that statement was an insult since Seth increased his grip on Daniel's hair. He still found himself staring into Daniel's eyes. He had been sure he had seen Daniel in there, but now he saw a stranger. Had he been wrong in what he saw? Was he just hoping against all hope that Daniel was in there like his alternate said he was? 

Jack found now that he was seeing Daniel for the first time in almost a year that he really did miss the man and he wanted to say so much to him but not here, not now. Now they had to act as if they were strangers, which wasn't all that hard to begin with seeing they had been strangers for the better part of the last four years. 

Seth spoke again, "Do you still deny that you know my prisoner?" 

"Never seen him before in my life." 

Seth grinned evilly in O'Neill's direction as he taunted, "Good. Then you will not mind if I have a little...fun with him." 

Jack didn't like the sound of that. He was afraid of what Seth might do to Daniel. He watched as Seth quickly released his tight hold on the man's hair. He heard Daniel wince as his head fell forward. Seth smiled at his one guard and told him to bring the Goa'uld shock device, a shock device? He definitely didn't like the sound of that in the least. 

Seth smiled maliciously as he continued "I searched for Anubis for quite some time before finally locating him. Now that I have him I do not plan to let him go any time soon." 

"And this concerns me how?" Jack commented nonchalantly. 

Seth smirked then fisted his right hand. Without thought or comment, he drove a harsh punch to Daniel's lower right kidney. He delighted in hearing Daniel gasp and seeing him arch backwards in response to the unexpected punch. 

Jack clenched his jaw firmly shut finding that he suddenly wanted to kill the bastard for striking Daniel. He found the rage and anger in response to such a thing occurring shocked the hell out of him. He didn't care what happened to Doctor Jackson, right? Hadn't he spent the last four years of his life making sure the archaeologist knew how he hated and despised him? So why was he suddenly feeling so protective of the man? Damn it! Daniel Jackson killed Skaara! He killed him! But even as Jack tried to convince himself of that he couldn't seem to believe it as easily and as quickly as before. He felt chills climb his spine when he remembered recent discussions. Daniel Jackson's parents were killed right in front of him. He blamed himself. His foster families didn't help as they accused him of being a murderer themselves. He accused the man of being a murderer. When in truth, Jack was the murderer here. He was a murderer of trust, of innocence. He nearly murdered Daniel Jackson's soul by treating the man as if he were non-existent, as if he were unworthy of care and concern. God, he was so stupid! 

Jack glanced up and saw that Seth was now watching him intently. He hoped no emotions showed on his face or in his eyes. If Seth realized seeing Doctor Jackson being beat around bothered him at all... He watched Seth as the Goa'uld stepped before Jackson and without a word or comment drove another fist directly into Daniel's gut, sucker punching him. Daniel gasped doubling over and coughing violently. Doctor Jackson groaned when he felt the shackles securing his wrists only tighten their brutal hold as he flew rapidly towards the floor. Jackson then cried out as the shackles cut and pierced at his nearly unmarred flesh. Jack saw the metal dig deep slicing open the flesh on Daniel's near perfect skin. He watched as blood began rushing from the new cuts and began snaking down his arms from his wrists, God that had to hurt. Daniel was still coughing violently struggling to pull air back into his lungs finding the task rather difficult as each time he inhaled it renewed the pain in the now bruised flesh. 

Seth smirked at O'Neill in glee then drove a kick into Daniel's gut before the man even got full control of his breathing back from the last strike. Jack did pale that time as he heard an extremely loud crack echo throughout the room followed closely by Daniel's pain-filled scream as a rib, or ribs, snapped and broke under the onslaught of the vicious kick sent to his midriff. Oh God, the Goa'uld fucking broke Daniel's ribs! The fucking bastard! Jack so wanted to kill Seth for that strike! 

Daniel's reaction was immediate as the Goa'uld lord showed no mercy when kicking him so hard that bone broke under the impact. Daniel was now wheezing and choking. He was violently coughing and trying desperately to regain his breath. He knew something snapped in his ribcage and was sure it was a lower rib...or two. He forced himself to focus on his haggard breathing in an attempt to calm it. He tried to ignore the severe anguish in his gut and somehow managed to regain some of his focus. He heard Sutekh's taunting voice continue, "Anubis, was that your host screaming? Tell me are you such a coward that you would allow your host to come forth now to suffer your pain for you?" 

Anubis' rage flew full force to the surface. How dare Sutekh accuse him of forcing Daniel to suffer this beating instead of him! He heard Daniel speaking softly, _"Anubis, you need to relax. He's deliberately trying to goad you."_

Anubis softened his own voice as he addressed his host, _"I would never intentionally force you to endure my pain and suffering, young one."_

Daniel sighed then responded, _"I know that. Anubis, he doesn't even know that I still exist. As far as he knows I’m no more."_

Daniel then focused on Sutekh once more as the Goa'uld continued, "It is an act of cowardice to allow your host to come forth only to suffer in your stead." 

Anubis replied coldly, "My host is no more. He is dead." 

"No host truly dies, Anubis. We both know that is not true." 

Anubis lashed out with words again voicing something angrily that Jack couldn't understand. He found the conversation was proving to be rather interesting. Seth smiled sinisterly in response to the comment. He continued, "I see that speaking of your host greatly angers you. Why is that? Did he prove too much for you? Was your host more of a challenge then you first expected?" 

Anubis said nothing only continued to glare at Sutekh anger and rage very present in his eyes. Sutekh sneered at him then said, "Anubis, I shall enjoy tormenting you." 

Jack continued to watch the exchange finding it was very difficult to see Daniel Jackson at the mercy of this Goa'uld. He had been told that Anubis was a Tok'ra and Daniel a willing host. Could the information have been wrong? Anubis himself said that his host was no more. He couldn't tell if the statement was a bluff or not. 

Seth glared at Anubis longer and O'Neill figured the Goa'uld forgot he was there but then Seth turned to face him, an evil sneer spreading across his face. So he hadn't forgotten that he had a...visitor? Jack watched as Seth then turned back to his quarry. He was focused on his prisoner intently. 

Jack glanced at Daniel, yet again, watching as Anubis attempted to place his legs under him again. He was nearly successful in his attempt but before he succeeded Seth lashed out without warning driving a kick into Anubis' shin. He followed the kick up quickly by directing a punch to Anubis' left side then backhanding Anubis brutally across the face. Jack watched as the man's legs once again collapsed under him then winced as the man's head snapped violently to the right. Blood began to run freely from Daniel's nose. Jack found that he wanted to murder Seth but fought to keep a tight rein on his anger. He feared that if he allowed Seth to see each strike he drove to Daniel greatly bothered him then Seth would continue to beat Doctor Jackson just to torment him. 

Jack watched Seth's First Prime enter the room and stared intently at the man's hand. He held some sort of device in his hand that looked eerily similar to a cattle prod. Could this be the shock device that Seth had requested? Jack felt chills climb his spine as the answer came back to him...yes, most likely it was. This was the weapon the evil system lord was going to use to torture Doctor Jackson. Shit, but that weapon looked very sinister. He was now most definitely worried for his young teammate. 

Seth's First Prime entered the room holding the Goa'uld shock device. He handed it to his lord. Seth smirked as he wrapped his hands around the weapon. He drew much pleasure from activating the Goa'uld weapon. Seth so loved to use this implement of torture. He could tell that he was already getting excited about using it to torment his hated enemy. 

Seth grinned as he glanced up at Anubis then taunted, "Do you still deny the existence of your host, Anubis? Shall I use this on you until you lose consciousness then enjoy tormenting your host?" 

Anubis felt sudden fear for himself and for Daniel. He watched the evil Goa'uld as he continued to taunt him. As the shock device was activated Anubis felt himself uncontrollably jump in response. Daniel picked up on the movement instantly becoming very worried at Anubis' unexpected reaction. He could sense that the device was very unpleasant and that Anubis was leery of it. Daniel questioned, _"Anubis, are you all right?"_

Anubis knew that his host had picked up on his feelings regarding the weapon and immediately attempted to ease Daniel's mind by answering, _"Yes young one. Go to sleep, now. Leave me in control."_

_"What? NO! What is that device?"_

_"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Daniel."_

_"Anubis, tell me what it is or I will search your memories for the answer."_

Anubis sighed saying, _"You are most stubborn, Daniel. It is a Goa'uld weapon. One that is capable of eliciting great pain on its victim. The device was designed for use on a symbiote but also causes the host much pain. It is capable of sending a wave of agony throughout the body like lightening."_

_"Shock? It's like electric shock?"_

_"But much, much more painful. I must warn you Daniel, Sutekh will use the device on me until I lose consciousness and when he knows I am no longer alert he may decide to torment you as well. He does not know we equally share this body, but he knows that a host still remains even after possession only they are kept back by the Goa'uld who inhabits them. He knows that once I lose consciousness you will automatically surface. Like before, you will have difficulty sensing my presence within you but know that I am with you just unconscious."_

_"I understand."_

Seth drew Anubis' full attention as he quickly placed the shock device against Daniel's bare skin. Immediately, the weapon began to send searing pain into Daniel's body. Anubis clenched his teeth firmly shut vowing not to scream until he could no longer hold back. Daniel simply gasped as he felt the sudden pain flaring up across his flesh. Shit, but that hurt! Okay, so this torture was going to be very unpleasant for them both. Great, just perfect...give an insane Goa'uld a weapon like that with which to torture. Shit! Daniel tensed preparing for the next bit of pain to illicit across his flesh. 

Sutekh chuckled in response to his victim's immediate reaction to the device. He wasted little time once again placing it against the man's stomach and chest greatly enjoying applying it to the skin. He continued to press the device against Daniel's body again and again. He was very careful prolonging the torture for as long as he could. He would apply the device to Daniel's flesh then hold it in place for only short amounts of time enjoying burning Daniel's flesh. Sutekh loved to watch the man before him writhing and tensing in pain as he continued to burn his body repetitively. He drew much pleasure from observing his victims in agony, a captive in pain was a beautiful thing for him to behold. Sutekh derived some sort of a sick, demented thrill from tormenting his prisoners. 

Daniel cursed as the Goa'uld continued to prod him with that damned device burning and searing the flesh off of his body while a surge of painful shock ricocheted throughout his being again and again. This certainly was not a pleasant experience. Daniel found that he wanted to scream but held back knowing that Sutekh would love to hear them scream in agony. He gritted his teeth as Sutekh again applied the crude device to skin. Daniel and his symbiote both ended up breathing heavily and struggling not to reveal to the evil system lord just how painful the torture was to them. They shared the pain equally each taking it and experiencing it as one, both host and symbiote were being cruelly tortured by Sutekh. Daniel refused to leave Anubis alone to face the Goa'uld and Anubis refused to allow his host to suffer so they both remained strong finding strength in one another as the evil system lord continued to torment them. 

Daniel jerked his head upward watching Sutekh leerily as he walked behind them saying, "I am looking forward to meeting your host, Anubis. Is he as strong-willed as you or did you manage to bend his will and trap him deep within his own mind? I may even consider taking over your host myself once you are no more, but we shall see." 

With that said, Sutekh pressed the Goa'uld shock device to the back of Daniel's neck. Anubis and Daniel both screamed as pain flooded their body and snaked through their veins like electric. Daniel had never before felt such excruciating pain and torment. Both him and Anubis screamed together. Daniel began to buck and convulse in response to the extreme pain now enveloping him. Sutekh showed no mercy deliberately holding the device to the base of his neck longer than needed. He was determined to drive Anubis into unconsciousness. Daniel sensed Anubis finally succumbing to unconsciousness and as Anubis passed out Daniel's scream became all him. The deeper tones of the Goa'uld voice were no longer present. 

Sutekh smiled victoriously when he heard the change in the voice. Anubis' host was now completely dominant. Good, now he could torment the host as well. 

Sutekh chuckled as he pulled the device away from the base of Daniel's neck waiting patiently for the man to gain his focus. He watched dispassionately as the Tau'ri's head fell gently forward from exhaustion. The man was still alert but in pain. Sutekh listened to Anubis' host as he breathed heavily waiting for the man to recover and look up at him. 

Jack had since struggled violently against the guard holding him feeling every nerve go on end and coldness swamp his veins as he heard Daniel's loud scream of anguish and saw his body convulse in response to the electric shock. Oh my God, but that device was horrid! Jack could only watch helplessly as his teammate continued to scream in that pain-filled voice as his body continued to wickedly buck and shake in reaction to the crude device he was being subjected to. SHIT! Goddamn it, he felt so helpless! How could he just stand here when his teammate was obviously being subjected to horrible abuse at the hands of this sick, twisted snakehead? He was extremely frustrated and very scared for Doctor Jackson. Oh God, what if he died at the hands of this psychotic Goa'uld? 

Daniel felt the device being removed and allowed his head to fall forward. He found himself struggling to regain a normal semblance of breathing shocked that he was still awake. He could still feel the shock thrumming through his body continuing to expose him to pain. He could feel the pain lessening little by little but knew that he was now badly shaken. The device was indeed very sinister. No wonder Anubis was so worried about him being exposed to it. Shit! 

Daniel spent a good five minutes regaining a normal breathing pattern. When his breath started to even out he became aware that Sutekh now stood directly before him. 

Sutekh reacted immediately upon seeing the Tau'ri look up seizing a lock of Daniel's hair in his left hand. He glared sinisterly at the man as he yanked Daniel's head upwards. Daniel screamed and clenched his eyes tightly shut. He heard Sutekh demand he open his eyes. Daniel responded without thought, "Go to hell you fucking bastard!" 

Sutekh's mouth widened into a triumphant grin as he said, "I see that I was indeed correct. You are a most spirited host, Doctor Jackson." 

Daniel snapped his eyes open when he heard Sutekh refer to him by name. He glared at the Goa'uld who smirked at him triumphantly. How the hell could the snake even know who the hell he was? 

Sutekh interrupted his thoughts as he continued, "Yes, I know your name. I make it a point to learn of my enemy." 

"I am not your enemy." 

"No, you are not but you are indeed host to the vile one Anubis." 

Daniel almost spoke up in defense of Anubis. He forced himself to remain silent. Sutekh thought he was now here because the shock device knocked Anubis unconscious. He didn't know that Daniel had been there the entire time. Daniel wasn't about to clue him in either. 

Sutekh spoke again, "Do you desire your freedom, Tau'ri?" 

Daniel remained stoically silent as Sutekh continued, "I would gladly accept you as my host should you desire freedom from Anubis." 

Anger sparked in the blue depths of Daniel's eyes as he wasted little time responding to the jeer, "I'd rather die." 

Sutekh admired that spark of anger and spirit in the young man's eyes. Yes, he was seriously considering taking this man as his next host. He would be perfect. He simply commented, "So be it, but if I should decide that I want you as my new host Doctor Jackson, I will take you once I rid your body of the vile Anubis. Do you enjoy being a host?" 

"What the hell do you think?" 

"No you do not. You despise us. Anubis is very dominating. You hate us, do you not?" 

Daniel struggled to put on a convincing act of showing hatred towards his symbiote and Sutekh. He couldn't allow the Goa'uld lord to see he was now a willing host to Anubis. He couldn't reveal that Anubis was a Tok'ra. 

Sutekh reached out with his right hand and stroked Daniel's face. Daniel jerked violently away from the physical contact groaning as the movement placed more stress on the hold Sutekh kept on his hair. A headache, that had started immediately after the shock device was removed, increased three fold. Sutekh released his grip in Daniel's hair then backhanded him so harsh that the other side of his nose began to bleed as his head snapped violently to the side. Shit, but that fucking hurt! Sutekh yelled in rage, "You will learn to obey me, Tau'ri!" 

"I don't think so." 

A dangerous glint sparked in Sutekh's eyes in response to Daniel's comment. He sneered at the young man then taunted, "Yes, I believe I shall take you as my host. It will be great enjoyment affirming my mastery over you." 

"No, I really don't think so!" came Daniel's retort followed closely by an insult he bit out in Goa'uld. 

Sutekh became outraged and backhanded Daniel yet again. Daniel groaned as he jerked against the unyielding grip of the manacles imprisoning each of his wrists. The cold metal sliced deep and brutally into his tender flesh. He knew that his wrists were once again bleeding from the crude shackles. His face now burned painfully on both sides from each of the vicious strikes Sutekh delivered. He was ready to kill the bastard. 

Sutekh turned to his guard ordering him to leave and take their newest visitor to his cell. He wanted to spend some quality time with Doctor Jackson...alone. 

Sutekh watched as the guard led O'Neill out of the room then focused on Daniel once again. He said, "You are indeed a spirited one. I shall enjoy breaking you, bending you to my will and ruling you." 

Daniel felt so angry and outraged that he drove a kick into Sutekh's gut. Sutekh doubled as Daniel's foot connected. Daniel felt triumphant but his triumph was short lived as he was struck viciously across the back by what felt like a cane or whip. He cursed as he remembered Sutekh's First Prime was now in the room. He groaned as yet again the implement the First Prime was using found his back leaving a trail of burning fire in its wake. Shit! Sutekh's First Prime then drove into Daniel striking him repeatedly viciously until Sutekh recovered and ordered him to cease. Daniel wanted to scream as his back was now alight in pain. Damn, but those strikes hurt like hell! He tried to ignore the new pain now flaring across his back focusing on Sutekh as he approached. Sutekh looked very pissed off and Daniel was sure it was due to the kick he had just delivered. 

The evil lord immediately grabbed Daniel's chin squeezing his jaw bruisingly tight as he threatened menacingly, "You will pay." 

He quickly released his firm grip on Daniel's jaw then drove kick after brutal kick to Daniel's stomach area. 

Daniel screamed doubling painfully over crying out as the shackles dug into his wrists mercilessly. He could no longer breathe as the sadistic Goa'uld continued to show no mercy driving kick after vicious kick to his gut. Daniel vaguely heard Sutekh order his First Prime to continue the beating he had already started. Daniel's only thought, before the First Prime continued the beating, was that he would soon be in extreme pain. He was definitely not looking forward to being beaten by both Sutekh and his first in command. The beating was going to be a severe one...great. 

As Za'non continued to beat Daniel across the back he screamed in anguish, clenching his eyes tightly shut and gripping the chains on his wrists in a death grip. It wasn't long before Daniel no longer knew who was providing him with which strike. His whole body became alive in immense pain causing him to lose track of just how many times he was actually kicked and flailed as the two drove into him. Neither of them showed any mercy as they rained harsh strikes across his body repetitively. The strikes quickly became rapid and uncontrolled. Daniel soon was lost in the anguish and pain the beating was leaving behind. Sutekh and Za'non beat him until he could no longer focus. Daniel sensed he was about to pass out and, as he became aware of that fact, his whole world went black. He fell rapidly into the blessed oblivion that was tugging him deep into its comforting embrace. Daniel's strength left him as he collapsed against the chains encircling his wrists, now hanging only by the metal manacles still securing him to the ceiling. 

Sutekh stopped the instant that his prisoner collapsed then ordered his First Prime to also stop. Sutekh then told Za'non to take Anubis to his cell. 

He smirked as he looked at the young man now unconscious before him. He knew that he would draw much pleasure from torturing both Anubis and his young host. He would again torture the young man, but first he had to give Anubis sufficient time to heal his host. Once his host was healed then Sutekh could start the beating all over again. 

Za'non nodded to his lord removing the shackles still imprisoning Anubis. He watched dispassionately as the man crumpled to the floor. Then he quickly gathered the unconscious man up in his arms and carried him to his cell. 

O'Neill had been escorted to the cell that Daniel was being held in. He didn't realize they took him to Daniel's cell. He found that he couldn't sit. He constantly paced worrying about the condition of Doctor Jackson. He jumped up and ran to the door when he heard a guard enter. He looked out the window of the door hoping to catch a glimpse of Daniel. One of the guards stepped before his cell and ordered him to stand back. The guard quickly unlocked the cell aiming a staff weapon directly at Jack's chest. Jack obediently moved back against the wall and watched as another guard entered carrying someone. He looked at the person intently gasping as he realized the prisoner was Doctor Jackson. He made a step towards the one carrying his unconscious teammate and was shoved back as the guard before him rammed his staff weapon against his chest. He cursed wanting to get to his unconscious teammate, but wasn't about to challenge the guard so he watched as Daniel was dumped unceremoniously to the floor. He saw the guard, who had carried Daniel here, grab one of the shackles imbedded in the wall then seize Daniel's right arm. Jack spoke up in outrage, "You don't need to do that! Damn it, he's already unconscious how much of a threat can he be when he's unconscious?" 

Jack gasped as the guard before him rammed the staff weapon brutally into his stomach. He doubled over in pain and fell to his knees. He could hear the shackles as they were being cruelly secured in place on each of Daniel's wrists and ankles. Then just as quickly as the guards entered, they left locking the cell. 

Jack looked at Daniel feeling his heart aching in sympathy. God, if he would've only defended Daniel and fought Isis' forces when they took him Daniel wouldn't be in this mess. 

Jack felt the pain in his gut ease enough that he could get up. He made his way quickly to Doctor Jackson's side staring at the face of the man he had vowed to hate for the rest of his life. He still wanted to hate him but found he couldn't. Without thinking of what he was doing Jack sat down beside Daniel, leaned against the wall and pulled Daniel upright bringing the unconscious archaeologist against his chest. Daniel was tethered to the wall, but the restraints allowed for a good bit of maneuverability. He wrapped his arms protectively around the now unconscious archaeologist and found himself staring off into space. 

He gasped when he noticed the light pressure of Daniel's body pressed against him. God forgive him but he still wanted to hate the man. He just couldn't find the hatred within. He realized he was very surprised about that. 

Jack looked at the face of the man he chose to ignore for the last four years. Daniel hadn't changed much since Isis' capture of him. His hair was short and he was tanner. Daniel looked physically stronger, and more muscle tone had been added to his body. Jack also noticed those lines of worry were no longer present in Daniel's face. He looked so innocent and so at peace. Jack wondered what the man has been going through since Isis' capture. What all has he seen? What all has he done? What has he been doing? Was he the same person he had been or did he change? Questions and more questions filled his mind, but no answers were very forthcoming. 

Jack didn't like to offer any comfort or allow anyone to get close to him but right now he discovered he needed human contact desperately. He needed to feel Daniel Jackson against him, to feel the man in his arms. He needed to know that he had found Jackson and that Jackson was indeed still alive. He hasn't offered comfort to anyone in a very long time, except the alternate Daniel when he had had that nightmare. Now he found that he needed the contact. In feeling Daniel Jackson in his arms he was reassured that he had found the man...alive. 

Jack began to scan Daniel's arms and body to see what injuries had been induced. As his eyes took in Daniel's left hand he stared at the gold band encircling the man's finger...his wedding ring. He still wore his wedding ring. Would a Goa'uld allow its host to hold on to something so personal? He doubted that very much...maybe Anubis was one of those...Tok'ra, after all. He continued to scan Daniel's arms wincing as he saw the blood and gouges lying under the shackles on his wrists. It was obvious that the man had been kept in chains since his capture. As Jack continued to scan the man's body he saw numerous red marks where he was sure Daniel had been just beaten. As his eyes fell to Daniel's chest he winced Seth hadn't returned the man's shirt and the multiple burns across his body were exposed. The burns contrasted boldly against Jackson's paler complexion. He felt anger surge through him as he saw those burns. He had witnessed Seth placing them there. It angered him to no end. He had been forced to witness his young teammate being tortured before him. Jack was so pissed off at Seth that he wanted to scream! Damn it, the young man in his arms sure as hell didn't deserve to be tortured so severely! Damn Seth! DAMN HIM! 

Jack continued to survey Daniel's chest, he paused as his eyes fell to the necklace Daniel was wearing. Were those his dog tags? Could he still have those after all the time that had gone by? Jack shook his head in surprise as he stared intently at those tags still hanging from the young scientist's neck. As he looked at them he realized that they were indeed Daniel's dog tags. There was no way in hell a Goa'uld would allow its host to keep ID tags, as well. Anubis must be a Tok'ra. Doctor Jackson had disappeared almost a year ago yet he still wore his military tags and his wedding band? Amazing, absolutely amazing. He felt much more relieved as he noticed the man still owned some of his personal things. If Daniel Jackson still wore his wedding band and ID tags then there was a very good chance that he was sharing his body with the snake residing within him. Jack sighed as he felt a bit of comfort come from that simple observation. 

Jack realized that he was suddenly tired. Today's events had taken a toll on him and he found he needed to rest. He propped his head against the cell wall and closed his eyes listening to Daniel’s breathing and drawing more comfort from the steady sound. As he continued to listen to his young teammate resting he soon found himself following the man's suggestion as he also drifted asleep. 

 

* * * * * * * *

 

The Next Day... 

Jameson returned to the room now serving as both Doctor Daniel Jackson's and Doctor Janet Fraiser's cells. Levinson wanted to see Jackson again. Jameson wasn't too happy to have James and Lance accompanying him. Daniel was awake again as was Janet. When Jameson entered the room he immediately looked at the young scientist resting on the bed. He knew that Doctor Jackson was far from healed, and he also knew that Levinson was preparing to beat him even more. Shit, he had to help the man escape. He didn't think that Daniel Jackson would be able to take many more beatings. He moved over to the bed as Lance approached still fearing that Lance would attempt to take a swing or two at Jackson if given an opportunity. The man hated Jackson for some unexplainable reason...probably because Jackson constantly challenged him. He didn't know why and feared that if Lance managed to get Jackson alone with him Jackson would be on the receiving end of some pretty painful abuse. He watched as Lance unshackled Daniel's right arm refusing to give Lance an opportunity to hurt Jackson any further. 

Daniel opened his eyes as he heard the door to his room opening. He was sure that Levinson was probably ready to continue his...persuasive tactics to get his cooperation. Daniel knew that he would only be allowed to rest for a day or two before his captors grew impatient and ordered the beatings started again. He sighed heavily, preparing himself for the next wave of beatings soon to come. God, he needed to get away and soon. He could already tell that the beatings were progressively growing more intense. His captors were already becoming aggravated with him...that was quite obvious to him on the day Levinson discovered he wouldn't cave as quickly as the bastard had expected him to. Daniel knew that the beatings were leading him straight to his death. If he didn't escape soon he would be killed when these men lost their control and beat him to death. What an unpleasant way to go. Daniel had to at least attempt escape, but he was presently in no condition to successfully pull an escape off. He would definitely need help. He was still weak and in pain. His captors provided him with little water and no food. The longer he went without food the weaker he became. Daniel knew he had to make a break for his freedom soon or he would die here. 

As Lance released his wrist from the headboard Daniel mentally gasped feeling the extreme stiffness now present in an arm that had been held stationary for far too long. He inhaled sharply as the simple movement of his arm successfully ignited the pain in his back. Shit, would he ever be healthy again? Damn, but his body must be covered in bruises. 

Daniel sighed then slowly arose clenching his teeth together firmly. He was determined not to voice his pain in front of these two thugs. He couldn't keep his eyes open though as the pain bit deeply once again drawing his complete attention to the many lacerations, bruises and injuries covering his entire body. His back hurt worse than anything. It was healing well, but it would be at least another week or two before Daniel would have the ability to move around without having to feel intense pain every time he attempted to do so. His back was stiff and now throbbed once again announcing to Daniel abruptly how it didn’t want to be jostled. God his body hurt like hell! He glanced up at Janet when she offered him aid, very grateful for her help. He was actually glad that she was here, but he still feared for her immensely. He had to get her out of here. If she remained here much longer Levinson might decide to use her for his punching bag as a way to persuade Daniel to cooperate, and if he did that... Daniel feared he just might agree to help. God, he couldn't do that no matter what. If they used Janet against him then he would have to put on a convincing act and lie his way through everything. God help him if things came down to that. 

Janet jumped as Lance and James entered the room. She was positive that they were here to take Daniel again. She feared that they would continue to torture him. Oh God, he still wasn't healed from their last beatings! Daniel was still far from healed. He was definitely in no shape to be beaten again. She feared that he would only be able to take a few more beatings. What would they do to him next? Janet knew that if Daniel continued to refuse to aid them they would continue to beat him and one of those beatings would end up being the death of him. If he died... Oh God, she wouldn't be able to handle that. 

Janet watched Daniel in concern as he slowly sat up on the bed after Lance freed his wrist. She could tell that he was in no shape to be moving around. She also knew that these men didn't care one way or the other if he should be moved. All they wanted was for him to cooperate. They were willing to use whatever means necessary to procure Daniel's cooperation and knowing that scared the hell out of her. 

Janet watched Daniel arise and immediately recognized the signs of pain etched across his face. She knew that Daniel had to still be in extreme pain. He had been given very little time to heal. Levinson had given him only a few short days to attempt to recover, but those few days weren't enough. Daniel was still in very bad shape and it was very obvious that the pain was still very much alive within him. Janet wasted precious little time offering the man the extra aid he would need to sit up completely. She felt her heart aching as Daniel voiced his pain in very quiet whimpers and groans. She knew that he didn't want these two men to realize just how much pain he was in so he tried his best to keep his complaints quiet. She whispered, "Shh relax. Here let me help you." 

She watched as Daniel glanced up at her thanking her with his eyes for her aid. She felt her heart ache as she placed her hand on his body causing him to again whimper in response to her touch. Her touch was very gentle, but she had brushed his back. Shit, Daniel was in so much pain! A simple brush against him sent pain eliciting through him. Oh God, she had to get him out of here! She had to find some way of getting them both out of here. Daniel was just in so much incredible pain...Janet wasn't sure if she'd be able to watch as he was hurt more. They had to escape! 

Janet quickly helped Daniel to sit up also noticing how he took much longer to rise than was necessary. He was obviously still in a lot of agony or he wouldn't be having such difficulties moving about. 

Lance glared at the young man finding his patience running rather thin waiting for him to sit up. He smirked as he watched the young female doctor help the man to arise, obviously Doctor Jackson was still having some difficulty moving. Good, serves the man right! 

Lance glared dispassionately towards the man then threw Daniel's T-shirt at him ordering, "Put your shirt back on. Now!" 

Daniel glared at Lance for the longest time before breaking eye contact. He wanted to grab Lance and strangle the man! The man was a total bastard who drew way too much pleasure from inducing pain. Daniel picked up his shirt preparing to put it on but as soon as he started to raise his arms to do so he nearly winced aloud. Shit, but he hurt so much! He mentally sighed as Janet took the shirt from his hands and helped him to put it on. She must have noticed that he was having some difficulty moving. He was very glad that she was there to help him. God, but his whole body ached! 

Once Daniel had his T-shirt on Lance demanded, "You know the routine, Jackson, hands in front!" 

Daniel again glared at Lance but placed his hands before him allowing Lance to put wrist shackles on him. As Lance snapped them on his wrists Daniel winced and cursed. The fucking bastard deliberately tightened the restraints to cause him pain! Damn him! Daniel glared sinisterly at Lance who was now smirking at him. He had an incredible urge to wipe that damned smug grin off of the cold bastard's face, but he held back. Damn the man! 

Janet found that she was infuriated. For Daniel to even know what Lance expected meant that he had been kept in chains most of his visit here...probably all of his visit. Damn these bastards for hurting Daniel! She wanted to scream! It was so damned unfair that Daniel be made to suffer so much. She watched as Lance deliberately tightened the wrist shackles and clenched her fists in rage. She so wanted to punch the man! 

After securing the manacles on Daniel's wrists Lance gripped Daniel's upper left arm. He deliberately increased his hold making his grip bitingly painful. As Jackson winced Lance smirked even more. He started to yank the scientist off of the bed reveling in hearing the man's sudden whimper of pain. 

Daniel winced as the man successfully found the damned bruises there from previous times when the idiot escorted him to Levinson. When Lance deliberately yanked him upright Daniel couldn't hold back his small whimper of pain. He cursed as the sound escaped. Damn it, the last thing he needed was Lance realizing how much pain he was still in! The bastard loved to cause pain and loved to hear someone voice pain. Damn it! Daniel could feel his anger rising. He arose to his feet mentally cursing as James immediately seized his other arm. Why did these two bastards always have to grab him by the arms to lead him before Levinson? Damn it, he was so frustrated! He loudly voiced his complaint as he bit out, "How many times do I have to tell you two idiots that I can walk on my own?" 

Janet jerked her head up a bit surprised that comment came from Daniel. She looked at him and could tell that he was most definitely pissed off. Janet couldn't recall a time when she had ever seen Daniel so pissed off. She looked from him to the two men now holding him between them. She noticed that they ignored Daniel's complaint and started to drag him to the door. 

Lance felt the urge to beat the shit out of Jackson once again sweep over him. Damn, but the man was always so defiant! Couldn't he just cooperate for once? Lance glanced at the man briefly then turned to Jameson ordering, "Jameson, you get the woman. Boss wants to see them both." 

Lance then turned and escorted Jackson before his boss. 

Jameson reacted immediately as he gently gripped Janet's arm preparing to guide her to Levinson's office. The woman looked very concerned and worried about her friend. She had good reason to be. Lance looked like he wanted to make Jackson suffer again. Why did that man hate Doctor Jackson so much? Jameson shook his head as no answer came to mind then continued to lead Doctor Fraiser down the hall to Levinson's office. 

Levinson looked up as James and Lance escorted Jackson into the room. He smirked as he saw that Jackson was not in a very good mood. He knew that Jackson despised being led around by his arms but that was just too damned bad. Levinson had heard too many stories about this man managing to slip away from his captors and he wasn't about to lose Jackson...at least not until he was done with the man. Then he would make sure to give Jackson and the woman an out. He still refused to turn the man over to Maybourne. He would not condemn someone to a life as a NID guinea pig. No way in hell! 

He continued to watch the door smiling as Jameson entered with Fraiser then stopped beside Lance. He looked at Doctor Jackson and noticed the man was glaring coldly in his direction. Levinson's smile broadened further as he commented, "I see that your exposure to the whip didn't qualm your spirit any, Doctor Jackson." 

Daniel was quick to respond as he stated, "I won't translate anything for you. When will you realize that?" 

"Doctor Jackson, must we always argue? Come now, can't we just talk?" 

"No." 

Levinson mentally cursed. The man was so damned infuriating! He hoped that he could gain the man's full cooperation but each time he felt that he was close Jackson would surprise him again. Shit, he was still having a hard time with underestimating his captive. The man just looked like he would be so easy to persuade. Shit, that was a total laugh! Doctor Jackson was the most frustrating prisoner he ever had. Oh well, he would just have to continue with the beatings and hope that they would wear the man down to the point where he gave up resisting and just did as was asked of him. He might have to actually consider the use of drugs, but he didn't want to do that. If he started to give Jackson drugs to procure his cooperation he would also make the man completely unable to fight or resist. Levinson feared that if Doctor Jackson became suddenly unable to defend himself Maybourne would take full advantage of his condition. He'd be damned if he would make Jackson totally defenseless. He definitely couldn't allow that. Levinson decided to continue the beatings. Perhaps when Jackson discovered his bones were going to be broken if he didn't cooperate he would do so. 

He looked at Jackson responding, "Business as usual I see. Fine. Jackson, you know what will happen if you continue to refuse to cooperate..." 

"You'll have to kill me because I won't talk." 

"Kill you? You see that I can't do. It seems the Colonel wants you alive. He has big plans for you, Doctor Jackson. It seems you pissed him off several years ago, and he’s hell bent on getting his revenge. I guarantee you that the plans he has for you are much more sinister than mine and if you continue to refuse to cooperate with me then he’ll just come in here and take you. Do you really want to be at the mercy of the Colonel, Jackson?" 

Daniel already knew the answer to that question...most definitely no. He didn't fear Maybourne but he knew that the man had a lot of connections and that the man also wanted to get revenge on him for the Tollan incident. Maybourne could easily hand him over to the NID for study and have no qualms about doing so. He definitely didn’t want that! He also refused to give this man what he was demanding. The man would just have to beat him more because he wasn't about to talk...ever. 

Daniel glared at Levinson responding, "The Colonel is an asshole. I can't believe you actually work for him." 

Levinson found himself grinning in response to that comment. Yes the man was an asshole, but he was a wealthy asshole. Levinson voiced his thoughts aloud, "He may be an asshole, but he's paying me a hell of a lot to keep you here." 

"You do know that if you ever get what you want from me he'll kill you?" 

"Contact the Tok'ra, Doctor Jackson." 

"Can't do that, sorry." 

"The Asgard." 

"No." 

"The Tollan..." 

"Didn't you hear me? I won't do what you want so there's no use in asking." 

Levinson continued to eye up the stubborn archaeologist. Would the man never learn that the more he refused to cooperate the worse he would be treated? When would Jackson get it through his thick skull that he was a prisoner with no escape who would be beaten if he continued to refuse to cooperate? 

Levinson shook his head continuing, "Do you remember what the Colonel told you? He gave us, my men, permission to do whatever is necessary to procure your cooperation. We’ll begin breaking bones Doctor Jackson, then we'll continue on from there." 

"I won't help you!" came Jackson's immediate angry retort. 

Levinson shook his head then glanced at Lance requesting, in a sinister tone of voice, "Break a finger on his left hand." 

Janet cut in, "NO!" 

She looked at Daniel then at Levinson feeling chills climb her spine. She knew that Daniel wouldn't cooperate and for his refusal they were going to start breaking bones? Oh God, this was totally insane! She was shocked at Levinson's simple request. Break a finger? Were they crazy? She looked at Levinson and was sure that the man wouldn’t back down. He would make sure that Daniel's finger was broken. She shook her head as she felt more fear fill her. She was afraid for Daniel, especially after hearing Levinson referring to a Colonel who wanted to get revenge on Daniel. She was positive that Colonel was Maybourne and felt even colder as that certainty entered her. She had to talk some sense into Levinson. 

Lance wasted little time in preparing to carry out that order as he looped his arm around Daniel's locking out Daniel's elbow. Lance then began to add pressure on Daniel's hand while gripping his left pinky. Lance only pushed slightly causing Daniel to wince as a sharp pain shot up his hand and arm like a cramp. Lance smirked as he heard the young man's sudden wince as he successfully found a pressure point. He refused to ease up on that pressure point and his smile broadened as he heard the man cursing. 

Janet continued to watch Daniel with concern and worry etching her face. She was surprised at what the man talking to Daniel was demanding. As soon as she heard him order Daniel to contact certain races she knew why he refused to cooperate. She also knew Daniel would die before revealing anything. She became very worried and hoped that they would soon be found. If the SGC didn't soon find them she'd have to escape and take him with her or Daniel would suffer for his refusal to cooperate. 

When Levinson ordered Lance to break one of Daniel's fingers Janet was horrified and felt ill at the same time. Surely the man was joking? She looked at Levinson not sure of how to proceed. 

Levinson held up his hand signaling that Lance should hold on that order momentarily. He glanced at Doctor Fraiser then turned back to Daniel again informing, "Doctor Jackson, the choice is all yours. You can help me or..." 

Daniel snapped, "The choice has never been mine to begin with! If one of your men hadn't found me I wouldn't be here and none of this would be happening..." 

Levinson cut off his retort quickly as he again asked, "Doctor Jackson, will you contact...?" 

"NO!" 

"Okay, translation...you love to translate. I know you want to, so translate the technology we need translated." 

"No." 

Levinson's voice took on a threatening edge as he continued, "You will do as I ask. I and my men can be very persuasive." 

"Go to hell!" 

Levinson glared at Daniel then coldly ordered, "Break his finger. Now." 

"With pleasure, boss." 

Lance didn't take very long to execute the command as he quickly yanked Daniel's left pinky back towards him. 

Daniel watched as Lance pulled on his pinky and saw the room before him start to go dim and dark. His ears started to ring as he heard the sickening crack of bone being crudely broken. He screamed as pain so severe thrummed up his hand. He felt himself going faint and as the anguish in his finger hit a crescendo Daniel Jackson blacked out. 

Janet was ready to beg Levinson not to do this but before she could speak Lance yanked on Daniel's finger. Janet paled as she heard the very loud, very distinct sound of bone being broken. Oh my God, they actually broke Daniel's finger! They were totally insane! Janet watched helplessly as Daniel's finger was snapped and he collapsed against his assailant. She attempted to aid Daniel but stopped as Levinson said, "You can set his finger later, Doc. You might want to tell him to start cooperating while you're at it. Take them back to their cell." 

Lance and James turned to follow Jameson. As Jameson led Doctor Fraiser back to the room Lance and James dragged the now unconscious scientist. Once they entered the room Lance laid Daniel on the bed, removed the wrist shackles then secured him once again to the bed. Once he was shackled they exited the room leaving the two alone. 

Janet turned to Daniel feeling her heart ache as she stared at him. Oh God, they just broke his finger and she had done nothing to stop them! God, she should have pleaded or something. She felt ill as she remembered Levinson's comment about being permitted to now break bones to procure Daniel's cooperation. Janet feared that would be their next step of business: to break as many bones in Daniel's body as was possible until the man bent to their will. Shit, she couldn't allow them to do that! There were so many bones in the human body that could be broken. Oh God, she couldn't let them do that to Daniel! She cursed feeling helpless and angry. As she continued to look at her friend, once again chained cruelly to the bed, she prepared herself to set his finger. 

Janet set to work splinting and setting Daniel's finger. After she was done she sat in the chair beside the bed and found herself drifting asleep once again.

 

* *

 

Major Samantha Carter angrily paced the confines of her office. Damn it, where was Daniel? He had to be somewhere. She was outraged and upset when their search had turned up absolutely nothing and the one place he most likely had been was abandoned very recently. She didn't like to think that there was a leak in the SGC, but she could no longer deny it. What would make people clear a warehouse out rapidly, unless they knew that the SGC was closing in? She was angry, hell she was furious! How could anyone in the SGC continue to come to work knowing exactly where Doctor Jackson was and that he was desperately being searched for yet remain hidden and silent? How could anyone do that? She found she wanted to kill whoever was aiding Daniel's abductors. 

Sam wasn't sure really what to do. She could check for Stargate activity again, but how long would it be before they decided to use it again? They had to know, or at least suspect, how the SGC had been able to locate them. Sam shivered as she thought about it. If there was a true leak in the SGC then those who now held Daniel definitely knew how they had been located. Shit! What should she do? 

She was thinking of how to locate Daniel when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw her father. Without comment or thought she walked over to him and he embraced her. Sam didn't think allowing tears of anger and frustration, fear and despair finally come as her father wrapped his loving arms around her. 

Jacob Carter heard about what had happened at the last warehouse and knew he needed to see his daughter. She had been pushing herself to the limit and beyond searching for Daniel and had been sure she had located him only to discover that she had been too late. Knowing his daughter, she was probably holding herself totally responsible for losing Daniel Jackson. She was probably telling herself that she had been too late and that she should've tried harder, worked longer, pushed herself further. He had to check on her. He had to assure himself that Samantha was all right. He also decided that it was past time she learned of their insider. He hasn't heard from the Tok'ra spy in midst of all of this yet, but it was only fair that Sam be informed. 

Sam felt totally helpless and frustrated. She had no idea where Daniel was and no idea of how to locate him. She was so afraid that the next time she found him he’d be...dead. She cried harder as her fear and worry increased. Oh God, she had failed Daniel and now he remained out there somewhere still at the mercy of sinister men. God Daniel, what if she couldn't locate him again? What if she...? 

She realized that she was crying in her dad's arms while in the SGC and knew that she had to get herself back under control. She had to remain positive. If she gave in to despair and gave up on Daniel then he would truly die. She couldn't give up on him. She had to keep searching. She had to be strong for Daniel. She could do that. As she affirmed that in her mind she started to calm down. 

When Sam managed to regain control over her spiraling emotions she asked, "How am I going to find him now, dad? I have no leads...I have nothing. Daniel... I don't know how to help him now." 

Jacob sighed in frustration. He could tell that Daniel's absence was having a huge effect on his daughter. She loved Daniel Jackson like a brother. He knew that she cared deeply for him. If he was found dead... Jacob had no idea how his daughter would react. She would have a very hard time accepting Daniel's death. His death would kill her. She was desperate to locate him and felt as if she had no way to do so. She felt as if Daniel was relying solely on her to locate him. She took on that responsibility. She had to find Daniel and bring him back. Jacob vowed to help his daughter in any way he could. He needed to start by giving her some more hope. He had to tell her about Tail'ia. 

He looked down into his daughter's lovely face gently assuring her, "Sam, we’ll find Daniel and he will be fine. Daniel is a very strong individual. We'll find him." 

Sam looked up into the kind eyes of her father. She so wanted to believe him but was having a hard time doing so. Daniel was out there, and he was relying on her to help him. If she couldn't find Daniel then...he would die. She knew the risks if she failed to locate him. She asked, "But how? There's no one..." 

Jacob sighed as he prepared to inform her of Tail'ia. He had to tell Sam of their insider. He added, "Sam... We have someone on the inside." 

"What?" 

"She's been involved in the thefts for several months working on exposing the players." 

Sam felt her fears ease a bit and felt herself becoming hopeful again. The Tok'ra had an insider? Could that be possible? Could there be a Tok'ra infiltrator out there who knew exactly where Daniel was? Oh God, she so hoped that there was. She questioned immediately, "Can she help?" 

"We haven't heard from her in several months..." 

"So she can't..." 

Sam felt her hope starting to die again. They hadn't heard from her in several months so she could be dead. If she was dead then there was no hope for Daniel Jackson. NO! She refused to accept defeat. Someone out there knew where Daniel was and they would come forward. They had to come forward, for Daniel was running out of time. 

She glanced at her father as he added, "I didn't say that... Sam, when someone doesn't contact us for several months there are several reasons." 

"Death or being caught." 

"Or they are in so deep that to contact us could either endanger them or expose them." 

Sam hoped that last reason was why the spy hadn't yet contacted her father. Please let her silence mean that she simply couldn't contact them just yet because it was still very unsafe. She questioned, "Will she contact us if she knows where Daniel is?" 

"Yes...when it's safe." 

"But you said she could expose herself..." 

"She will let us know when it is safest. If she is still alive." 

Her father said that she’d let them know...but what if she didn't? What if...? Sam cursed she had to stop the what ifs and the doubting. She needed to stay positive for Daniel's sake! She still found herself asking doubtfully, "How can you be so sure?" 

"Because Tail'ia will do anything she can to help Daniel." 

"What? Tail'ia? I've never even... Who is she?" 

Tail'ia? The infiltrator's name was Tail'ia, but who was she? Sam searched her mind and searched through the remnants of Jolinar's memories for any trace of a Tok'ra by that name, but she came up empty. She had no idea who this Tok'ra was. Her dad answered, "She is a Tok'ra symbiote." 

"I don't recognize her. Did Jolinar know her?" 

"No." 

Okay, so Jolinar didn't know her that would explain why she had never heard of her before. Who was Tail'ia? 

Sam found that she wanted to know more about this Tail'ia. She was ready to ask her father for more information when an officer entered. Sam glanced up as he said, "Major Carter, General Hammond would like to see you immediately." 

"Thank you." 

"Report to the conference room." 

He then exited as Sam pulled from her dad's arms. 

Jacob looked down at his daughter and gently wiped the tears off of her face. He smiled asking, "Ready?" 

She shook her head no. If she reported to the conference room now then they would know that she had been crying. She couldn't let them know that she had been. She voiced her concern, "I can't go like this they'll know..." 

Jacob smiled gently down at his daughter complimenting, "You look beautiful, Sam. No one will notice. Come on." 

"All right." 

Jacob and her headed to the conference room. As they both entered General Hammond was first to speak, "Major Carter...Jacob..." 

"You needed to see me, sir?" 

"Yes." 

He cocked his head behind him. Sam looked in the direction Hammond indicated seeing another man standing in the room. As he turned to face her he smiled at her then said, "Hello, Carter." 

"SIR? Welcome back!" 

Colonel O'Neill was back. Thank God! She had been so worried about him, but had gotten so caught up in her search for Daniel that she didn't realize just how worried until this moment. God, Daniel...she had to tell the Colonel about Daniel. He would be furious...he would be very upset. He had hoped that Daniel would be found by the time he returned but such was not the case. Daniel was still very much missing and Sam would have to be the one to deliver the news to the man. 

Colonel O'Neill interrupted Sam's thoughts as he commented, "Glad to be back." 

"Sir, about Daniel..." 

"Major, the General already filled me in." 

"Oh..." 

Jack looked down at his second in command. He could tell that she was having a very difficult time dealing with Daniel still being gone. She looked as if she had been working herself to death and, according to Hammond and Teal'c, she had been. He was very grateful when Teal'c informed him that he forced Carter to take breaks and sleep. She had a way of getting so caught up in something that she neglected her own needs. Daniel's disappearance would definitely make her want to find him enough that she would stay up all hours of the night and day to search for him if no one was watching her. Jack reassured her that she has been doing everything she can to locate him as he added, "Carter, it's not your fault. None of this is your fault. You tried your best. We lost Daniel again because of a leak not because you failed." 

"General Hammond told you about my suspicions, sir?" 

"Yes and I must say, after viewing your report, I would have to agree with you. We have a leak. We just need to find out who the mole is." 

General Hammond chose that particular time to interrupt as he brought up the next problem they would have to solve, "Major Carter, the Colonel's return is not the only reason I called you down here." 

Sam looked at Hammond with questions burning in her eyes as she asked, "Well sir, why else?" 

Hammond looked down at the ground. Should he tell her about Janet Fraiser's disappearance? She was already running herself ragged searching for Daniel, and he knew that she was close friends with Doctor Fraiser. He couldn't keep the news from her as disturbing as it was so he added, "Major Carter, I was wondering...when did you last see Doctor Fraiser?" 

Sam's first thought, when asked about seeing Doctor Fraiser, was that the General was again worried about her pushing herself too hard so she quickly attempted to cast his worries aside as she replied, "Uh, yesterday, I believe. Sir, Teal'c has been keeping an eye on me. I'm fine...really." 

"Major, I know he has been monitoring you..." 

"But you still think I'm pushing myself too hard..." 

"Yes, I do but that's not why I asked you about Doctor Fraiser." 

What? He didn't ask her about Janet because he was worried about her health? What other reason could he possibly have for asking her then? Sam quickly questioned, "Then why?" 

Sam looked from General Hammond to Colonel O'Neill to Teal'c. Each of them had a grim look on their faces. Sam started feeling very nervous and worried. She watched General Hammond as he sighed heavily then continued, "Doctor Fraiser disappeared. She never came home. Cassie called us when her mom didn't come home. She was worried that something had happened. Doctor Fraiser never came home." 

"WHAT?" 

Janet never made it home? She was missing? Why? How? Who would go after Janet? 

"She's missing and we have no leads." 

"Shit! Oh sorry, sir." 

Janet was missing and they had no leads. She felt herself becoming very upset again. It was bad enough that Daniel was missing and now Janet was also missing? Oh God, she couldn't handle this! 

She pulled a tight rein on her emotions forcing herself to focus on General Hammond as he added, "Her car is still in the lot so..." 

"That confirms we have a leak..." 

"Someone must have abducted her." 

"But why? For what purpose?" 

"I don't really know yet..." came Hammond's sad response. He didn't have any news for her and knew that Janet's disappearance combined with Daniel's could push Sam over the edge. She cared for both of them deeply and now they were both missing. Carter was a very strong woman but a person could only handle so much before it was too much. Hammond looked at her in concern. She interrupted his disturbing thoughts as she questioned, "Sir, do we have any leads on Doctor Fraiser at all?" 

"No." 

"No one saw her leave at the gate?" 

"The only report we have is that Captain Conner drove her home." 

"What? Why?" 

Captain Conner drove Janet home? No, that couldn't be right. Janet wouldn't ride home with anybody, especially a man. Cassie was at home and she would be careful not to bring strangers to the house because of her daughter. Sam didn't like the sudden sense of foreboding that filled her at the mention of Captain Conner. Could he be the one who was responsible for Daniel and Janet's abductions? Sam didn't like to think that he was, but it made total sense. She glanced up at the Colonel when he spoke, "He told the guard that she was too tired to drive. He offered her a ride and she accepted." 

Sam wasn't buying that reason so she asked, "And was Janet awake when...?" 

"No, she was asleep." 

"So he couldn't confirm with her?" 

Jack looked at his second in command knowing exactly where her thoughts were going. She was seeing a connection between Conner driving Janet home and her disappearance. But Conner? No way the man wasn't the type to abduct people and conceal things...or was he? How well did Jack, or any of them for that matter, really know Conner? Jack didn't want to admit his suspicions but found himself inquiring, "Major, Captain Conner? I don't see him being the mole." 

"Why not?" 

"I don't know. He just doesn't seem the type." 

"He's our biggest lead. We need to follow up on it. Sometimes sir, the least likely person is the one who's doing it." 

"But..." 

"Sir, trust me on this. I've known Janet a long time and she's never left the facility with another person just because she was tired. She's left here exhausted already but she drove her own car and she wouldn't feel right if a man dropped her off at her home while Cassie's there. It's him, has to be." 

"Carter..." 

"Trust me on this, sir." 

Jack hesitated. Could she be right about Conner? He hated to think so. If Conner truly was the leak then he knew where Daniel was and he knows how desperately the SGC and its employees were looking for the man. It would take someone very cold-hearted to be able to come to work and keep the secret of Daniel's whereabouts all to himself. Could Conner also be cold enough to abduct Janet Fraiser as well? Why would he do something like that? Conner just didn't seem the type...but Jack learned in the past never to just ignore the instincts of his second in command because Major Samantha Carter was usually correct. 

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Isis paced her bedroom anxiously. She sensed that Anubis was in some sort of distress. She couldn't sleep as she worried about him. She wondered if Ka'tar has had any luck finding him and hoped Anubis would be returned to her soon. Ka'tar told her to allow him time to bring Anubis back but waiting around and doing nothing went against every one of her instincts. She was very protective of her mate, especially after what had happened to Osiris. She was even protective of her mate's host. She knew she would soon travel to Avaris herself if it meant saving her Beloved. Patience was something she rarely had, especially when it came to the ones that meant the most to her. When someone she had feelings for disappeared she couldn't wait around and do nothing. She had to be active in their retrieval. 

Isis was fuming as she thought of all the trouble Sutekh has provided her with. He was her most hated enemy and the one who was actually crazy enough to incur her wrath. She could be a very formidable adversary if challenged. She fooled the Goa'uld lord before with her magic and she could do it again. She wasn't called an enchantress or referred to as the goddess of magic for nothing! She might have to use an illusion to rescue her Beloved from the clutches of the vile Sutekh. How dare he challenge her by abducting her Beloved! He would pay for his stupidity! If he laid so much as a hand on her Beloved she would destroy him. He was already dead in her book for even daring to go after Anubis. He would pay dearly for challenging her! She would make him suffer as he was now making her suffer. 

Isis smirked evilly as she thought of how she would bend Sutekh to her will and make him pay for daring to abduct Anubis and murder her husband. Sutekh would not be alive much longer! 

 

* *

 

As Doctor Jackson slowly awoke the first thing he did, before fully awaking, was to check on his symbiote to see how Anubis was doing. He sighed in relief when he sensed Anubis deep asleep. Thank God Sutekh hadn't killed him. Daniel had grown very attached and very overprotective of Anubis since their blending. He didn't want to lose him and refused to be separated until his death. He hoped that Colonel O'Neill would understand, that is if he ever saw Colonel O'Neill again… He started to awake groaning as the ache of a sore battered body entered his mind. He knew that it would be some time before Anubis effectively healed him for Anubis, himself, had to heal before he could heal his host. 

Daniel slowly opened his eyes and became suddenly aware that he was no longer alone. Someone else was with him. Someone was...holding him? What the hell? 

Daniel came to full alertness when he realized he was being held in someone's arms. He jerked upright crying out as the instant he moved pain flooded back at him, assailing him and forcing him to lay back down and still again. He clenched his eyes tightly shut silently cursing himself for being so stupid and trying to wait for the pain within to ease. He heard a distant voice soothingly say, "Easy Daniel, easy. Relax." 

Daniel knew that voice but wondered whom it belonged to. Was that his Colonel O'Neill speaking or was it the alternate Jack O'Neill speaking? Daniel slipped his tongue out between his lips quickly moistening them before speaking. He inhaled deeply groaning as the breath increased the pain in his chest. Shit, broken rib or ribs, he wasn't sure but he knew he had at least one. He choked out without thought, "Ja'k, that you?" 

"Yes Daniel." 

Thank God the man was finally awake. Jack continued to examine his teammate wincing as he took in the bruises and burns covering the man's body. Doctor Jackson had been asleep for much too long and O’Neill had started to become worried. Worried? He had actually been worried about the man? No, that was absolutely crazy. He wasn't worried about Doctor Jackson. Bullshit! He knew that he was lying to himself. He had been very worried for the young scientist, in fact, scared to death would be a more accurate description of how he felt about the young man resting in his arms. Jack found he was shocked as he confessed that to himself. He could no longer deny what he had known was always in his heart: he cared for Doctor Jackson deeply. Damn, why did it take the man disappearing for months then being taken prisoner and beaten to admit that to himself? Because O'Neill you're a stupid fool! He shook his head casting his thoughts aside as the man resting in his arms questioned, "Why are you here?" 

"To find you and bring you back to Earth." 

"But...alone, Jack?" 

"Yeah, pretty stupid, huh? I just didn't think when I was talking to...my alternate. He started telling me about his Daniel and how I was a fool... I don't know something just pushed me and before I knew it I was entering the Stargate and traveling here..." 

"Colonel then..." 

"Yes." 

O'Neill replied sadly as he heard Daniel again addressing him by his title. Jack found that he no longer wanted his Daniel, the Daniel of his world, to address him as Colonel. He sighed heavily then continued, "I was captured immediately upon arrival." 

Daniel inhaled sharply. How much did O'Neill now know about him? Did he know that Anubis was with him? Had the alternate Jack told him about his...symbiote? He decided that he needed to tell the man now. If he didn't then he would just be postponing the inevitable. He swallowed hard then continued, "Jack, you know that I'm...no longer alone, don't you?" 

"Anubis you mean?" 

Daniel only nodded closing his eyes as the simple movement made his head ache all the more. 

Jack continued, "Yes, I know. I was told... Daniel, how does it work? You know, with that...thing inside of you?" 

"Do you really want to know or...?" 

"I really want to know, Daniel." 

Daniel opened his eyes and looked at the Colonel. The man was different. He was acting strange. When Daniel looked at him he saw that familiar tenseness and coldness in the man but he also saw how the man was struggling with an array of emotions not sure what was going on or what would happen. He looked almost...scared. 

Daniel coughed clenching his eyes shut as a simple cough reignited painful bruising. Then he swallowed hard and asked, "Ever heard of Tok'ra, Colonel?" 

"Yes." 

Daniel snapped his eyes open staring at Jack in shocked surprise. Colonel O'Neill knew of the Tok'ra? How? When? Had they encountered the Tok'ra on one of their missions since his disappearance or what? Daniel asked, "WHEN?" 

"The alternate Jack told us about them and so did your double...plus he introduced us to some of the Tok'ra on Tethys." 

"What?" 

They had been recently introduced to the Tok'ra by their alternates? When? How? 

Daniel shook his head a bit surprised at the new information the Colonel was providing him with. 

"They were hiding underground..." 

"In tunnels." 

"Yes." 

"They won't stay there much longer then." 

"Why not?" 

"You've seen them then others most likely have. It's no longer safe. They'll move to a safer world. We'll have to find them again." 

"Again? Daniel they didn't even know you existed." 

“But they know Anubis does and by now they know he's acquired a new host. They didn't know who that host was, but I'm betting they do now. You told them or he did..." 

"He did." 

"They'll be looking for us then." 

"You know that guy...Marty or whatever?" 

"Martouf?" 

"Yeah, he didn't seem too willing to help us." 

"He's different..." 

"How would you know?" 

How would he know? How the hell could he answer that question for the Colonel? The Colonel knew nothing about a host-symbiote relationship and to explain such a concept to someone who had no knowledge of what a Tok'ra even was... How could he answer that question? 

Daniel decided to just dive in and tell him in his own words. If the Colonel had any questions there was no doubt in Daniel's mind that he would ask them so he continued, "I hold all of Anubis' memories, thoughts, feelings... I know his previous hosts, and I know a lot about the Tok'ra..." 

"You...you do?" 

"Yes." 

"Explain this...host-symbiote thing." 

Daniel smiled gently, pleased that Jack was showing an interest in trying to understand the Tok'ra. Now he just had to figure out how best to explain the concept to his CO. Daniel decided to start by asking the man, "What do you want to know?" 

"First off, does this...Anubis allow you to speak freely or does he...trap you?" 

"No, no he doesn't. We exchange at will. Isis believes that I'm suppressed, so does Sutekh but I'm not. Anubis and I share this body equally." 

"So why did he allow Seth to beat the shit out of you after that damned electric shock thing?" 

"That thing is a Goa'uld shock device. It was designed to cause a symbiote within a host great pain. When Sutekh applied it to my neck he was torturing Anubis. He was driving Anubis towards unconsciousness. He succeeded. When I came out so strongly it was because Anubis had blacked out due to the pain. Sutekh has no idea that I'm still very much here. He was sure the only way to awaken me was to ensure that Anubis would lose complete consciousness. If it's discovered that we’re both here Anubis' cover will be blown. If it's discovered that I share my body with a Tok'ra, or that Anubis is a Tok'ra, we'll both be put to death. It's important that we act Goa'uld and carry ourselves as Goa'uld while among them. It's the only way we can destroy them...from within." 

"So you're telling me that snake in your head is an enemy of the Goa'uld? I don't know if I can buy that." 

"Well, he is and he's not really in my head, Colonel. He's wrapped around my spinal cord and connected to my brain..." 

"I really don't want to know that. The thing's imbedded in your spinal cord and brain? Now that's insane..." 

"Will you relax, Colonel? Anubis is a friend...although I need to warn you...he doesn't like you all that much." 

"Yeah, so I've been told." 

They both fell silent when they could hear the approach of a guard. The guard came to their cell and entered. Daniel recognized him immediately and announced, "Ka'tar..." 

"Who?" 

"Isis' First Prime." 

Ka'tar looked at Daniel when he heard the voice minus the overlaying gravely voice of the Goa'uld. He realized the host was now dominant. Anubis must still be unconscious. Ka'tar had been informed of Anubis' punishment and Sutekh's future plans for host and symbiote. He looked at Daniel with interest, approaching he said, "I presume that you are Daniel Jackson, host to Anubis. Isis informed me of how she chose to keep you intact to torment you. I am sorry she has done this to you." 

Daniel stared at him for the longest time unsure of how to even react to that comment then Ka'tar continued, "Doctor Jackson, I am Ka'tar." 

"I know." 

"We have never been formally introduced. Anubis has been keeping you suppressed." 

"You're here to get us out, aren't you? Isis sent you to retrieve us." 

"Yes, she did. She knows of your capture and has requested that I return you to her...both you and Anubis. She said that if she could not get both of you back still fully intact that I should leave you here." 

Jack looked from the guard to Daniel and back again then commented, "See I don't get that. Why the hell would she want Daniel back when it's Anubis she loves?" 

"Uh, Colonel...Isis is...different," came Daniel's quiet response. 

Ka'tar continued, "Isis has feelings for both Anubis and his host." 

"But she made Daniel into a host by force." 

"Yes, she has. She has mentioned several times in which Daniel Jackson has been allowed to be dominant..." 

Daniel felt himself blush as he remembered Anubis telling him of what Isis had requested when she wanted him to be dominant. Several times she requested Anubis to allow his host to come forth to make love to her. Daniel didn't want to. Anubis told Daniel he would remain dominant so Daniel could stay true to his wife, of course, doing that didn't always work because Isis had ways of making the host dominant. When she wanted Daniel dominant she found ways to ensure that he was, in fact, dominant. 

Daniel felt his face heating up more when Jack asked, "When were those times?” 

"Colonel, please..." came Daniel's quiet complaint. 

Ka'tar looked from Doctor Jackson to Jack then responded, "When she wished to be pleased by him..." 

Daniel felt his face warm even more as embarrassment crept up in himself. He found he couldn't make eye contact with Jack at the moment. 

Jack stared at Ka'tar in shock and surprise as he comprehended exactly what Ka'tar was saying. He then looked at Doctor Jackson, who was refusing to make any sort of direct eye contact. Jack didn't know how to respond to that comment so he asked, "And you allowed her to? How could you do that to your wife, Doctor Jackson?" 

"Colonel, I didn't ask for her to...make love to me. I didn't want it. She did so herself AGAINST my will. Anubis and her have been mating for quite awhile. They were mating before I became his host. Once I was made his host they began to have sex, if you would, again. Colonel, I couldn't help but respond to her touch. She knows what will...she knows how to bring me to fulfillment. She had...she made love with Anubis often enough that she learned what could get my body to respond to her touch. I had no resistance when she chose to have sex with me instead of Anubis. She already learned how to manipulate my body to bring me to fulfillment. I couldn't resist her. I did resist her often, but she had ways to ensure that I was dominant and she knows how to excite my body. She can bring me to climax whether I want her to or not." 

"She had ways to ensure that you were dominant?" 

"Yes, drugs and other things that would ensure that Anubis was asleep and I was dominant as she made love to me..." 

"Daniel, that sounds an awful lot like rape to me." 

"Colonel, I'm all right." 

"Daniel, she raped you multiple times. You didn't want to have sex with her and she took advantage of you. She knew how to get your body to respond from the times she was with Anubis. She took advantage of you and used your own natural responses to touch against you." 

"I'm fine, Jack. I know what she's done to me and she'll do it again..." 

"Not if I can help it!" 

"Colonel, I'm hers. I belong to her. When she forced me to become a host I became hers. She won't leave Anubis or I go very easily." 

"Daniel..." 

"Besides, Jack...she is a very gentle lover..." 

"That's not the point, Daniel! She could be the best damned lover in the world but that still does not give her the right to have sex with you when you said no!" 

"Colonel, can we please just drop it?" 

Jack stared at Daniel for the longest time. Isis had used certain methods to make Daniel dominant so that she could mate with him? That was totally crazy! It was rape, damn it! How could Daniel be so nonchalant about the whole damned thing? Well, most likely because you were the stupid fool who gave him to her, O'Neill. Yeah, great job protecting your teammates O'Neill...real great job…SHIT! This was all his fault. Not only did he hand Daniel over to Isis but because of him Isis did with Daniel what she wanted. Shit! He shook his head frustrated with himself. Damn, but he sure made a hell of a mess of Doctor Jackson's life now hadn't he? He had to help Daniel escape from Avaris as well as Isis. He wouldn't let Isis get her hands on Daniel again if he could help it. He looked at Doctor Jackson who was watching him intently. Jack asked suddenly, "Will that snake help you escape?" 

"Yes, he would." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. I know Anubis..." 

"Why hasn't he healed you yet then?" 

Daniel found himself glaring up at Colonel O'Neill. He could tell the man wasn't at all comfortable with the idea that Daniel was now a host to a Tok'ra. In fact, he looked pissed about it. Daniel was starting to get tired of O'Neill's damned attitude regarding Anubis and the Tok'ra. He quickly answered Jack's question, "Because he's too weak. Anubis can't begin healing me until he, himself, is strong that's why I'm not healed yet." 

"So where is he? I mean..." 

"He's asleep. He's healing himself then he'll work on healing me." 

Jack became angrier as Daniel told him that. The anger was very present in his tone of voice as he added, "So when he awakes he'll take over you again?" 

God, if Jack O'Neill wasn't the most stubborn person Daniel had ever met! No matter how much he explained, or attempted to explain, about his symbiote Jack still questioned him. Did he even listen to half of the things Daniel's been telling him? He forgot just how much of a pain in the ass the Colonel could be...especially when he had his mind already made up regarding things. Daniel was starting to get a bit peeved. He answered, "No, he'll tell me to sleep so that he can work on healing me." 

"He orders you to sleep? I'll kill him!" 

Damn it, but Jack O'Neill just didn't know how to listen! God, the man was impossible! Daniel immediately stopped Jack saying, "No, Colonel! He suggests it." 

"And if you refuse he sends you to sleep, doesn't he?" 

Okay, to say that he was getting angry was an understatement. His anger was also now starting to spread into irritation as he continued, "NO! He tries to persuade me to follow his suggestions. Anubis is a mother hen, Colonel." 

Daniel watched Jack intently to see his reaction to that comment when he felt his symbiote stirring slightly. He chuckled when he heard the weak voice of Anubis whispering, _"I heard that, Daniel."_

Daniel smiled in response to that comment then sent back, _"You need to heal. Go back to sleep."_

Anubis returned the smile and discovered he couldn't resist, likewise, teasing his host a bit as he commented, _"You mother hen me to death also young one."_

Daniel chuckled louder in response to that statement replying, _"It's my job."_

Jack stared at Doctor Jackson for the longest time. The man was chuckling and smiling? What the hell was that about? He questioned in confusion, "What the hell are you laughing at, Doctor Jackson? I don't see anything funny about this situation." 

Daniel looked at Jack then responded, "Anubis had to voice his complaint." 

"WHAT?" 

Did he just say that Anubis had to voice his complaint? Was that thing inside of his teammate awake? Was he actually talking to that thing? O'Neill was definitely confused now. He had no idea what to expect next. He glanced up as Daniel added, "He doesn't like to be called a mother hen." 

"He's awake?" 

"He's drifting asleep again. He still isn't fully healed...probably in another hour or two." 

"You actually talk to that thing inside of you?" 

"Yes." 

"And it talks back?" 

"Yes." 

"Now that's crazy." 

Daniel glanced up as Ka'tar spoke. He gasped in surprise and quickly covered his worry. He had forgotten they weren't alone. Ka'tar was looking at him with questions in his eyes. Shit, what if Ka'tar told Isis of what he had just revealed to Jack? He tried not to worry about Ka'tar. He would worry about that when the time came. He glanced at Ka'tar as the guard questioned, "He gives you free will?" 

Daniel stared at Ka'tar. How should he proceed? He silently cursed his momentary lapse in attention to detail. He had learned long ago to pay great attention to detail. How could he have so easily forgotten Ka'tar was in the room? He knew it was partly because of his present condition. Daniel replied, "When he deems it appropriate." 

“But you just said he does not force you to. How long has he been giving you free will?" 

"Why?" 

"My Queen is sure that you are repressed constantly by pain." 

"Well..." 

Jack glanced from Ka'tar to Doctor Jackson noticing the situation was growing intense. He whispered, "Daniel..." 

Daniel looked up at the Colonel who seemed to be telling him to watch how he proceeded. Was he actually seeing concern for him in the Colonel's eyes? No way! He found himself wondering what had happened to Jack since his own disappearance. 

Ka'tar watched Daniel Jackson sure that's what he was saying and if Anubis was voluntarily giving him free will and he and his symbiote have been communicating that could only mean one thing: Anubis was a Tok'ra spy, but could that even be possible? Ka'tar decided he would keep an eye on Daniel and the Colonel to see if such was the case. He looked at Doctor Jackson saying, "I must report back to Sutekh. I will get you both..." 

Ka'tar glanced at Jack then continued, "...the three of you, out of this place. Right now it is too dangerous. We would all be caught immediately by the guards he has posted at the Stargate, and forgive me for saying so but Doctor Jackson you are in no condition to flee. Why has your symbiote not yet healed you?" 

"The Goa'uld shock device was used on us." 

"I see. He will be unconscious a little while longer than." 

"Yes." 

"I must go. I will return." 

Ka'tar turned from Daniel Jackson deliberately not questioning the man's referral to his symbiote and him as 'us'. He noticed that not only did he catch Anubis refer to both his host and himself when communicating but so did Doctor Jackson. Could they really be sharing that body equally? Ka'tar was seeing more and more proof of just that. He glanced at Daniel and his friend once more before exiting the cell and the dungeon. 

Daniel felt incredibly tired and decided to shut his eyes again. He listened as Ka'tar exited the dungeon. Once Ka'tar was out of the dungeon the cell fell silent until Jack broke the silence with his next question, "Who's Ka'tar?" 

Keeping his eyes closed, Daniel continued to explain, "Isis' First Prime." 

Jack glanced down at the man still resting in his arms and noticed that Daniel had his eyes closed. The man must be totally exhausted. 

Jack didn't tell Daniel about how they ever escaped from Isis that time. He decided that now was a better time then any as he continued, "He's the one who told us about your...fate." 

Daniel responded, a bit surprised at that comment, "He did?" 

"Yes and he also helped us escape..." 

Daniel was definitely very surprised by that tad bit of information and found himself questioning, "What?" 

Ka'tar had helped SG-1 to escape Isis' dungeon? Why? What purpose did he have behind informing them of Daniel's fate and helping them flee? 

Daniel had always felt strange around Ka'tar. The Jaffa seemed so serious all of the time and seemed as if he were as evil as his queen, but then there were other times when Ka'tar would be polite and kind. Like the time that Anubis and him had been wounded by a staff weapon and Daniel had no choice but to remain dominant as Anubis' was too weak to speak. Ka'tar had to of known that he was speaking with Daniel and not his lord that day, and yet he treated Daniel with patience and kindness. Ka'tar was very strange. Daniel still didn't understand the Jaffa and decided that he probably never would. 

As the Colonel continued to speak Daniel focused on him, "He made it easier for us to get away from Isis and vowed to protect you." 

"Vowed to protect Anubis you mean..." 

"No Daniel, I'm not so sure that's who he meant now. He seems awfully concerned for you." 

"Jack, we exchanged a few words how is that concern?" 

"I don't know, but I just sense it." 

"Well, forgive me if I don't readily believe you, Colonel. Your instincts have been wrong in the past." 

Daniel mentally cursed as he said that. Why the hell did he make that off-handed comment to Jack? He could feel the Colonel immediately tensing up under him and knew that he had hit a mark. He was definitely positive that his comment bothered Jack when the man suddenly increased his hold on him. Daniel couldn't hold back as he cried out in sudden pain. Shit but that fucking hurt! Damn it, couldn't the Colonel be a bit gentler? Shit, where on his body wasn't he battered? 

Jack tensed up in response to that comment of Daniel's not realizing he also gripped his arms tighter around Daniel until the man cried out in obvious pain. Jack cursed immediately lessening his hold and staring at Daniel's face now creased in pain. He noticed Daniel's breathing was tense and he was now clenching his eyes shut. Shit, he felt like a total ass! He quickly apologized, "Sorry. Oh God, I'm so sorry." 

It was Daniel's turn to tense in response to that apology. He found he was shocked and a bit angry. He quickly replied, "You're apologizing? What the hell? It's not like you've never hurt me in the past, Colonel." 

"Daniel..." 

Daniel felt his anger now building but didn't understand why he was suddenly so upset. He cut Jack off saying, "Don't bother apologizing unless you mean it." 

Jack immediately flinched in response to that comment. Oh God, what had he done to Daniel Jackson to make the man doubt when he was being honest with him? Shit! He made a hell of a mess of Daniel's life. He couldn't undo what had occurred. All he could do was try to reconcile with Daniel now. He added softly, "Daniel...oh God, Daniel you are so wrong about me..." 

Wrong about him? Hell no. The man before him was the man who had spent the last four years of his life making sure that Daniel was totally miserable! The Colonel had spent the last four years insulting him and pushing him around doing anything he could to drive Daniel away. Daniel had been very stubborn and knew that Jack was attempting to shove him permanently out of his life. He stayed because he knew that Jack had been deliberately trying to keep him at a distance after the death of Skaara. He found that all the pent up anger and rage he kept to himself through the years was now threatening to come out and snapped, "What? You're not a coldhearted bastard anymore? You've actually changed? The great, almighty, Colonel O'Neill has actually changed? Forgive me if I find that hard to believe." 

Jack was a bit surprised at the vehemence in Daniel Jackson's voice. He never heard Daniel so angry in his life, even when he was deliberately goading the man. Daniel was pissed and Jack knew that he was. He pleaded, "Daniel, please..." 

"Please what? Shut up, Colonel? You tired of me chatting already, Colonel? I've been awake almost five minutes and you want me to shut up already?" 

Daniel felt his anger surging to the forefront as he was sure that Jack was preparing to order him to be silent. Jack would do that often when they were on a mission. If Daniel attempted to voice his opinion or give input and Colonel O'Neill didn't want to hear him he would order Daniel to shut up; if Daniel continued to talk he would tell Daniel that it was a command. Daniel became so angry when Jack pulled shit like that with him. He had wanted to punch O'Neill many a time for being cruel enough to even make the statement a damned command. In fact, Daniel had actually hauled off and punched Jack O'Neill several times for saying that to him. They would start fighting and it would be up to Fraiser and whoever just happened to be unfortunate enough to be assigned to SG-1 to pull them apart. No one spoke of the times that Jack and Daniel's arguments actually came to physical blows. Daniel preferred not to remember those times himself. As he recalled all those times that O'Neill did that to him his rage increased. 

Jack gasped as Daniel made those comments. He felt as if Daniel actually slapped him as those comments cut too damned close to the truth of what he use to do to the man. He remembered, in very vivid clarity, all the times he commanded Daniel to shut up just because he didn't want to have to hear the man speak. Several times doing that got them into trouble because Daniel was always very observant and saw things the other members of his team didn't always see. He remembered several times when trouble could have been completely avoided if he would have just allowed the man to talk. Shit, he was such an idiot! In fact, that last mission where Daniel was taken prisoner by Isis...that was another of those missions he had ordered Daniel to shut up and look where his stupid ass command now had them. He should've never doubted Daniel and never used his position as Commanding Officer to assert his control over Daniel. God, he made so many mistakes. Would Daniel ever be able to forgive him for all the mistakes he's made throughout the years? He found he could only say one word, "Daniel..." 

Daniel was so angry that he quickly demanded, "Since when have you called me by my first name? I thought I was Doctor Jackson to you, Colonel." 

Daniel felt Anubis starting to stir within him again and knew it was because Anubis sensed his anger and rage. Daniel wasn't sure where the anger and rage was coming from, but it was here and he was voicing it. He tried to stop, but he just couldn't ignore the pain and anger that Colonel O'Neill's abandonment and treatment over the course of the last four years wrought on his soul. Damn it, why was he so angry right now? He heard Anubis whispering, _"Daniel, you must calm yourself..."_

Shit, he couldn't do that! Not right now his body was pumped full of rage and he found he couldn't hold back from letting O'Neill know just how much he had hurt him. He found himself practically yelling at Anubis saying, "Calm myself? Hell no!" 

Daniel was growing so angry that he was talking to Anubis out loud, which had Jack staring at him in worry and concern. He could feel his anger towards Jack building. He heard Anubis speaking again, "Daniel, please. You must not get upset." 

"Well, why the hell not?" 

He mustn't get upset? After all the shit Colonel O'Neill put him through how the hell could he not get upset? 

Anubis' answered his question as if he had verbalized it, "Because you must not. Colonel O'Neill was..." 

"I don't care what the hell Colonel O'Neill was doing, Anubis! Why the hell should I care? He treated me horribly the last four years! He has a damned right to know that I'm pissed at him!" 

"Daniel, please calm down." 

"Calm down? Calm down? Why the hell should I? He left me there! He didn't bother to come after me because he found a way to get rid of me for good! Colonel O'Neill literally handed me over to Isis and you want me to calm down?" 

Daniel could feel his rage now coming head to head with his despair and frustration. He never realized just how deeply O'Neill's treatment of him scarred him. Now he was realizing it and he was becoming more and more pissed off. He listened as Anubis answered his last voiced question, "Yes young one, please." 

"No, Anubis, no! Jack...NO! He doesn't...all he's done is cause me pain the last four years... He accused me of doing things I've never done..." 

God, he was losing it. He felt as if he wanted to scream, to lash out and to cry all at once. His emotions were now so close to the surface that he found he had little control over them. He kept talking and growing angrier the more he thought of the last four years spent being abused by a man who was supposed to love him and care about him. He spent the last four years of his life being despised and hated, beaten around and verbally assaulted by a man who had claimed to be his best friend. How could he not be angry about all that? 

Anubis sensed that Daniel's feelings were in utter turmoil. His host was so angry that he was having difficulty reining in his self-control. Anubis could sense the extreme emotional pain in his host right now. God, Daniel was so angry with Jack O'Neill. Anubis knew that he was but usually Daniel could control that rage. Of course, usually he wasn't locked in a cell, chained to a damned wall and in the presence of the man who had made his life a living hell over the course of the last four years. Anubis knew that a huge reason that Daniel was having such difficulty with his emotions coming out so strongly was because he still hated to be confined in enclosed spaces. Anubis had managed to cure him of his claustrophobia, but Daniel's anxiety still increased some when trapped in a small room and this cell wasn't the biggest place in the world. All Anubis could do was continue to talk with his host and calm him down. He tried again saying, "Daniel, he is a very angry man. He is bitter towards himself. He could not accept the responsibility..." 

"Oh, so he shifted the damned responsibility to me? My God, the things he accused me of...the things he's done to me... Why are you suddenly defending him?" 

"I never said that I was defending him, but I do need you to calm down." 

Anubis was becoming even more scared. He knew that his host wasn't thinking clearly right now because, if he was, he would have calmed immediately realizing the danger strong emotions could have on the healing process. Anubis had to calm his host down soon. He had to keep trying. 

Daniel could sense Anubis growing fearful and it caused him to pause for a moment to think of what he was doing. Daniel knew that he had to calm down. He knew that it was very important for him to calm himself but couldn't remember why at the moment. He lowered his voice some as he continued, "For the past four years he's shown nothing but hatred for me! He wouldn't listen; he didn't believe me! He only condemned me and berated me! He doesn't care about me..." 

Anubis felt himself slowly beginning to relax. Daniel was still very angry, but he was starting to calm himself. He was actually making himself calm down. Anubis continued in that calm, gentle voice of his, "He does care for you, Daniel, and you care for him..." 

"I shouldn't care for him after all he's done to me..." 

"But you do care for him..." 

Daniel sighed in resignation. Yes, he did care deeply for Jack O'Neill even though he hated to admit it. After all the shit Jack put him through Daniel still considered the man to be his friend. He still cared deeply for that very angry, coldhearted Colonel. 

He shook his head as he continued, "He's my friend...best friend, was my best friend, yes Anubis I still care about him." 

"I know that you do, Daniel. You need to relax." 

He needed to relax? But how? He was so damned frustrated and being chained to this goddamned wall didn't help matters much. He replied, "Relax? How can I relax when I'm chained to the goddamned wall like this?" 

Daniel emphasized that complaint by yanking disgustedly at his manacles. He ended up wincing and groaning as pain entered him from the movement. Anubis softened his voice even more replying, "I am chained too... You are no longer alone, young one. You will never be alone again." 

Daniel started to calm down some when Anubis said that. He knew that he was no longer alone. He had Anubis and Anubis was a very good friend. He loved Anubis dearly. He was sure that if he was made to separate from the symbiote that he wouldn't be able to live without him. He cared too deeply for the being he now shared his body, his life with. 

He felt upset for making Anubis worry about him so he quickly tried to explain himself, "Anubis, I'm just so...I feel so damned angry! I'm sorry..." 

Anubis smiled as he read Daniel's thoughts so easily. He knew that his host cared deeply for him and he in turn loved Daniel Jackson deeply. They had a true host-symbiote relationship. They both cared deeply for the other and both needed one another. Anubis spoke warmly, "That is understandable, young one. I would be worried if you were not upset, but you must relax. If you do not you could end up causing us more pain. I am still trying to heal myself then I will focus on you, young one." 

NO! How could he have forgotten that strong emotions could cause them both more pain? Oh God. He immediately calmed himself apologizing repetitively for his loss of control over his emotions. Daniel spoke, "Oh God Anubis, I'm so sorry! I didn't think about it. I'm sorry. The Colonel just makes me so damned angry sometimes. I would still like to know why the man hates and despises me so much." 

Anubis quickly assured his host that he was fine and that he understood everything his host was going through. As Daniel made that final comment Anubis added sadly, "So would I, young one, so would I." 

Jack chose that time to speak up struggling to find his voice as he said, "I don't hate you, Daniel." 

"WHAT?" 

Daniel snapped his eyes open focusing on the Colonel. Shit, the Colonel had been here and he had forgotten all about him! How was that even possible? He knew part of the reason he forgot Jack was there was due to his condition. Focus was becoming a fleeting goal as exhaustion continued to grab for him. He stared at Jack as Jack said, "I don't hate you." 

"How...?" 

"You were talking out loud. I assume you were talking to that thing inside of you." 

"WHAT? I wasn't talking out loud..." 

No, surely he wasn't speaking to Anubis out loud. Oh God, the things that he said...the Colonel must be so damned angry with him right now. Shit, he spoke aloud? Damn it! 

He felt himself unconsciously tensing unsure of what exactly O'Neill would do next. The man was always unpredictable. The Colonel simply looked down at him saying, "Yes, you were. I heard every word you said." 

"But...But...God, I'm so damned tired." 

He had heard every word? Shit! Daniel found himself attempting to say something more but he felt so tired that focusing was becoming very difficult. He felt his eyelids growing heavier as Jack gently urged, "Go to sleep, Daniel." 

"But..." 

Sleep? No, he couldn't he had to tell Jack...tell Jack what? What did he want to tell Jack? God, he was so exhausted. He watched the Colonel's lips move as he again urged in a softer tone of voice, "Shh, go to sleep, Daniel." 

Daniel wanted to protest, to argue, to say something more but he was exhausted. He could feel sleep still reaching for him and had no choice but to follow it descending into exhaustion. 

Jack watched as Daniel's eyes slid shut again and the man relaxed in his arms. When he heard the change in Daniel's breathing pattern he was sure that Daniel was asleep. He said quietly, "That's it, Daniel. Rest, you just rest. We'll talk later." 

Jack watched his teammate sleeping and jumped in surprise and shock when Daniel's eyes opened again. This time they glowed faintly. Jack jerked backwards aware that the Goa'uld had glowing eyes and that probably the Goa'uld was now in control. The one thing that got through to Jack was Daniel's loud groan of pain. Jack immediately relaxed silently apologizing to the man in his arms for inadvertently hurting him. He looked at the man unsure of what would happen when the voice of the Goa'uld, still weak and lined with pain, spoke, "Colonel O'Neill, I must tell you of Daniel's condition. Daniel has been badly beaten and has sustained several broken bones. I must heal him after I have completed healing myself..." 

"And so...what?" 

"While I am healing him he will not move. He will remain deeply asleep. I wanted to inform you not to worry if he becomes unresponsive or you cannot awaken him. I must heal a lot of damage that has been inflicted on my host and I. We will both need time and rest to accomplish this. I will finish healing myself then begin to heal my host. You must not move him. You must keep Daniel as still as you are able..." 

"Why?" 

"Because movement could damage Daniel or I. We will be asleep for at least two hours while I attend to myself and to my host. You must keep him still. Do you understand what I am saying?" 

"Yes." 

"Will you help my host or hurt him more?" 

Jack silently fumed clenching his jaw firmly shut to bite back any replies he might have been sorely tempted to let out. He had no right to be angry at that comment and he knew that he didn't. After all the shit he put this young man through he had no right to get angry when Anubis voiced his worry. No right. He shook his head then responded, "Yes, I will and then you and I need to have a little talk." 

"Yes, we will but for now we must attend to my host." 

"Is he going to be all right or...?" 

"He will be fine." 

Jack watched as Daniel's, no Anubis' eyes slid shut as sleep found the symbiote. He pulled Daniel closer to him, continuing to hold him comfortingly in his arms. He stared at Daniel for a little bit expecting Daniel to awake again, but he didn't. He thought of all the things he overheard only moments before then gently propped his head back against the wall closing his eyes. He said, "Oh Daniel, I’m so sorry for what I've done to you. I'm so sorry but I don't know how to undo all the pain and suffering I put you through. God, four years is a long time to despise someone and yet you still care for me. Why? Why do you care? What is it about me that kept you on my team even after all those years of suffering by my hand and being constantly berated? God, how did you ever put up with me?" 

Jack tensed as he heard Anubis' gravelling voice speak just barely audible but Jack heard him loud and clear, "Because he loves you, Colonel O'Neill. He always has. He cares deeply for you. This young one has never stopped caring for you or loving you...You should be proud of that fact." 

Then Anubis drifted asleep again, this time completely asleep. 

Jack didn't know what to say or even how to respond to that comment. He was shocked. He wondered about the creature within his teammate. They said that he was a Tok'ra. Tok'ra's share their host's body equally. Both were equal in every sense of the word. He shook his head finding the idea very hard to comprehend. He hoped that the creature inside Daniel was one of those good snakes. If not then Daniel suffered a lot in the last year. Jack had a feeling that Daniel didn't suffer much. Something told him that the snake in his teammate was more a friend to Daniel than Jack had ever been. Daniel had never been so outspoken before, never so quick to call Jack on a lie. He seemed stronger, more sure of himself, so maybe the symbiote in him helped him after all. Jack didn't like to think about that either though, a snake cared more for Daniel then his best friend did? That thought chilled Jack to the bone. He wanted to talk to this...Anubis longer and to Daniel. He had a lot of things to put right...too many damned things! He sighed heavily feeling himself growing tired, and after only a few minutes Jack also drifted asleep. 

Jack jerked awake several hours later when he heard a noise. He froze when he heard a gravely voice saying, "Colonel O'Neill, please relax..." 

"What?" 

He glanced down at Daniel in his arms and was shocked to see Daniel's blue eyes were bright white. Anubis said, "Sutekh will not come for us for several hours. He is giving me time to heal my host. He knows that I must or we will both die..." 

"I thought you were healing..." 

"I am healed. Now I am working on Daniel." 

"But...don't you need to be...asleep to do that?" 

"My host does I do not necessarily have to be." 

Jack glanced at Daniel's body slowly scanning the exposed skin. He stared in shock when he noticed a lot of places where injuries had been only an hour before were no longer there. He then looked back up at Anubis who smiled saying, "Yes, it is amazing what we can do for our hosts. Daniel looked much as you do the first time I had to heal us." 

"What reason...? Why...? I mean..." 

"You would like to know if I am to be trusted. You are very suspicious and stubborn..." 

"How would you know?" 

"Colonel, I have been with Daniel for almost a year now. Upon our being joined I acquired all of his knowledge, thoughts and feelings. His memories... He, at first, effectively blocked any probing I had attempted. He is a very strong fighter, indeed. As we remained together sharing our lives I learned of him, about him. He could not hide his nightmares from me, or his depression. He could not hide the fact that he was taking medications to sleep. I started to talk with him, calm him down. My first focus was to show him that I cared about him. Eventually we started to talk. He opened his mind to me. I know everything there is to know about my host, even those deep dark things he never shares with another soul. I know of you, about you, through him..." 

"And that's why you're pissed at me?" 

"Yes, I am very angry with you, but I do not understand how you could know that about me seeing you know nothing of Daniel or I." 

"My alternate told me." 

"I am glad you met him. He is a very good friend to his Daniel, like you should have been to this young one. He cares deeply for you, but I do not know why he even bothers. He should hate you, but my host is an amazing person." 

"So I'm beginning to realize... So...you know all his thoughts, feelings and memories?" 

“Yes." 

"Sounds kind of one-sided to me. What does he know about you?" 

"Everything." 

"Yeah, right." 

"Colonel, when a symbiote joins with a host they merge and become one. They blend. They incorporate themselves within their host. It is not a one-way street. When I connected with Daniel our merging, or blending, transferred our knowledge then combined it making our thoughts, feelings and memories as one. When Daniel thinks of something about me, say a past love he knows her completely...as if he were the one who was in love with her. When I think of something about Daniel...say the way you have treated him in the past four years, it is as if I was the one you treated so horribly. Our memories, our thoughts, our feelings are one." 

"That's crazy... So what about his wife?" 

"Samantha...what about her?" 

"You don't love her. You don't even know her." 

"You are wrong, Colonel O'Neill. I know everything that Daniel knows about her. I know what her life was like before she joined the SGC. I know how much Daniel loves her. I remember their first kiss and how that first kiss felt. I know of the deaths of those she loved. I know how it feels to make love with her, to touch her and to talk with her...Daniel's love for her is my love for her as well. We both love her deeply. His memories of his wife are now also my memories. We experience things as one..." 

"So he can't ever do anything alone?" 

"I would step back in his mind as far as I am able to do to give him more privacy, but I still feel everything that happens to him. He feels everything that happens to me, that is part of being two souls in one body, two individuals who share one body. We share everything." 

"And you're both okay with that...arrangement?" 

"Yes." 

"Right." 

“You do not believe me. You may ask my host when he is healed. He will tell you what I have just told you." 

"If he's allowed control." 

"Colonel, I never suppress my host, NEVER, that is the difference between us and the Goa'uld. Daniel has free will. If he is asleep and awakes asking to speak to whomever I am speaking with then I step back so that he gets control of his body. We have a mutual respect for one another. We care deeply for one another and neither of us are suppressed in any way at any time." 

Jack was surprised when he felt his stomach knot up. He was jealous. Jealous of a damned snake! Was he crazy? It bothered him immensely that this snake knew more about Daniel than he did. How was that even possible? 

He glanced down as Anubis said, "You are troubled." 

"Yes." 

"Perhaps you care more for my host than I had first thought. Daniel will be very happy to learn this. He still believes that you despise him. You still look at him with hatred in your eyes. It is not as noticeable as before, but it is there. Daniel is very sensitive. He notices everything." 

Anubis fell silent as he could sense Daniel was stirring. Daniel was probably sensing the anger in Anubis and the frustration. 

Daniel muttered sleepily, _"Anubis..."_

Anubis calmed his voice as he addressed his host tenderly, _"Go back to sleep, young one. You are not yet healed. Go back to sleep."_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yes, young one. Rest."_

_"'Kay..."_

Anubis could feel Daniel drifting asleep again. Jack stared at Anubis not believing what he was seeing or hearing. Anubis' voice had gentled as he spoke. Was he talking to Daniel? Anubis' voice became soothing and calming as he spoke. Jack questioned in sudden curiosity, "Who are you talking to?" 

"My host can sense my emotions strongly even when deep asleep..." 

"He was awake?" 

"Yes, but now he sleeps again." 

"You know when he's asleep?" 

"Yes and he knows when I am." 

"You can sleep when...?"

"Daniel can sleep when I am awake and I can sleep when he is awake. It is possible, yes." 

"Whoa, this is too damned weird." 

Jack found that he definitely wanted to learn more about this host-symbiote relationship. He sensed that he would have to get used to the idea rather quickly, for Daniel would probably never part from Anubis. In overhearing their communications and exchanges, even for those brief few occasions, Jack knew that Daniel cared deeply for the symbiote now residing within his body. He also knew that Anubis cared deeply for the man who was now his host. He was sure that he wouldn’t be able to separate those two now. He couldn't do that to either of them and he wouldn't do that.

 

* *

 

Martouf escorted the alternate Jack to the Stargate and watched as the man disappeared before him in a bright flood of light. He wished the man a safe journey then returned to the security of the Tok'ra tunnels. To remain on the surface of Tethys too long could expose their location to those who wish to destroy them. They would have to move their base but until then they would have to try to maintain the secrecy of their location for as long as they possibly could.

Martouf headed towards the conference room where he knew that Captain Fraiser still remained, awaiting his return. She was now completely alone. Both men who had accompanied her here were now somewhere else. Martouf was certain that she might become a bit frightened if left among the Tok'ra she hadn't yet met much longer, so he rapidly headed to the conference room.

As Martouf entered he saw Captain Fraiser talking amiably with one of the Tok'ra he had told to watch her. She didn't seem to be too bothered by the fact that she was communicating to a symbiote and observing that made Martouf want to help her even more. She was actually attempting to get to know the Tok'ra, which made Martouf exceedingly happy. He approached the two, "Captain Fraiser..." 

"Is Jack all right? Did he return safely to his world?" 

“Yes, he is no longer in this reality."

Janet sighed in relief glad to hear the news. She then added, "I'd like to thank you for helping him and for listening to us."

"I cannot lie to you, Captain Fraiser, but I still feel leery about this rescue mission."

"I understand your hesitancy to help us, Martouf." 

"I appreciate your understanding our position, Captain Fraiser."

"Please call me Janet."

Martouf lowered his head then looked up replying, "Janet." 

Janet looked at the young Tok'ra, Martouf. She had to find out if he was going to help them or not. She questioned, "Will you help us locate Doctor Jackson? I'm sorry to be so persistent, but I really need to know your answer." 

Martouf again nodded his head then answered, "Yes. We must. We must help him." 

Janet was glad to hear that, but she still wondered if Martouf and the Tok'ra would be as willing to help them if Daniel wasn't a host. She realized that she needed to know the answer to that question so she asked, "And if Daniel wasn't Anubis' host would you still help?"

"Yes, I would." 

"How do I know that?" 

"You will just have to trust us. We are willing to return to your planet to gather more reinforcements."

"I thought you didn't want to align..." 

"We will help. However, you still have not offered us anything that will benefit us if we are to become allies."

"Daniel..." 

"But will others be willing to become a host if we need one?" 

"I'm sure there are others..." 

"We will discuss further relations after Anubis and his host are successfully freed from Sutekh." 

"Are you ready to go?"

"We are." 

Three of the Tok'ra decided to return to Earth with Captain Fraiser to offer their aid in locating Doctor Jackson. Fraiser was very nervous bringing them back. She hoped that no one would attempt to harm the Tok'ra because of fear. She inhaled deeply as they returned to the surface of Tethys, activated the Stargate and headed back to Earth.

As Fraiser exited the Stargate into the embarkation room she sighed in relief upon seeing General Hammond. She quickly replied to his unvoiced question when the three Tok'ra stepped behind her, "Don't shoot. They're with me."

Fraiser noticed several people watch as the three Tok'ra with her exited the Stargate, among those observing was Doctor Carter. She was in her usual spot where she always stayed to watch those returning from off-world in hopes that one day her husband would be among those returning. She dropped her head when she saw no sign of Daniel. Janet's heart went out to her. She gently called, "Sam? Sam?" 

Doctor Carter hesitantly looked up. She was again daring to hope that this time her husband would come home to her. She felt a lone tear roll down across her cheek. My God, how many more times could she stand here hoping, praying Daniel is coming back to her only to discover he's still missing? God, it hurt so much. Daniel. God how she missed him…

She responded to Fraiser, "Yes?"

Fraiser nearly cried hearing the hushed tones of Sam's voice. The woman was about to breakdown. Janet approached her saying, "We know how to get to Avaris and these three may be able to help us get Daniel back home to you." 

Sam jerked her head up staring at Janet unable to believe it was even possible. They knew where Avaris was and these people offered to help locate her husband? What? Could this be a dream? Daniel might be coming home? God, she hoped so, she prayed so. She looked at Janet saying, "They know where my husband is?" 

"Yes." 

Martouf looked at Captain Fraiser saying, "Anubis' host Doctor Jackson is married?" 

"Yes. This is Daniel's wife, Samantha Jackson." 

Martouf looked at her for a moment noticing she was, indeed, a very beautiful woman. He smiled then lowered his head saying, "I am pleased to meet you. I am Martouf."

"Thank you so much for your help."

"You are most welcome." 

General Hammond cleared his throat rather loudly saying, "Excuse me, Captain? Who are these people?" 

"They are the Tok'ra Daniel told us about." 

"Oh. I’m glad to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about your people. Welcome to Earth." 

"You have heard of us?" 

"All good things I assure you. Captain Fraiser, Doctor Carter, take our guests to the infirmary. Get them checked out then report to the conference room." 

They immediately did so. Janet and Sam explained what was happening and why she examined every person who steps through the Stargate. She then led them to the conference room. As she turned to leave Hammond spoke up, "Doctor, please join us..." 

"Sir, I..." 

"This concerns you, as well. Daniel is your husband. You have a right to know what's going on. Please." 

Sam looked at him for the longest time shocked he invited her to sit in on the meeting. She gladly agreed to stay. After she sat down Hammond questioned, "Why didn't Colonel O'Neill return with you, Captain?" 

"Uh...well sir, he..." 

"Captain?" 

"He kind of...went to Avaris. He went to locate Daniel and rescue him...alone, sir." 

Hammond stared at her for the longest time allowing seconds of silence to stretch into minutes before saying, "Well, it's about damned time he put his ass on the line for Jackson!" 

"Sir?"

"So our O'Neill is on Avaris?"

Good. It was about damned time that Colonel O'Neill started to do something other than mope and lash out at people. Hammond was very glad to also hear the news that O'Neill went to Avaris with the sole intention of saving Doctor Jackson. He hoped, he prayed, that in making such an unexpected move to help a teammate it meant that O'Neill was actually starting to return to his old self again.

Hammond glanced up as Captain Fraiser added "He's most likely a prisoner of Seth's..." 

"And the other..." 

"Jack had to return to his own reality...the tremors became too strong."

"I see. Do we know for certain that Doctor Jackson is on Avaris?" 

"Yes sir. The Tok'ra have also received word that O'Neill is now sharing a cell with Anubis and Daniel." 

Hammond's frown turned into a grin causing several people to look at him in confusion. Fraiser was the first to question, "Sir, is there something wrong?" 

"No, I just would love to see O'Neill's face now. He's been avoiding Doctor Jackson for how long? Now he has to share a cell with the man and with the snake. What I would give to be a fly on that wall."

"Sir, I don't think..." 

"Don't you see, Captain. He’s in the same cell as Doctor Jackson. They're both locked in and neither can escape. They will have to talk now. O'Neill has no more excuses to avoid him and no more excuses to avoid talking to that... symbiote, did you say?" 

"Yes, his name is Anubis."

"The only way to get O'Neill talking is to trap him." 

"With all due respect, sir. We need to get them out of there, ALL of them. We need to get them out of there as soon as possible." 

"I understand that, Captain. I will send a team to help. I was just also looking at the benefits..." 

Martouf stared at the man in surprise and confusion as he questioned, "Benefits? What benefit is there in being a prisoner?" 

"None but Doctor Jackson and Colonel O'Neill have been at odds for the last four years. Doctor Jackson never gave up on O'Neill but O'Neill would never just sit and talk with or listen to Doctor Jackson. They were best friends but when someone O'Neill cared about was killed...he blamed Jackson. He pushed Jackson away and treated him... He didn't treat him very nicely. If they are now sharing a cell then they have no choice but to talk."

"I see. Anubis will try to repair that relationship himself..." 

"What?" came Doctor Carter's shocked response.

The symbiote in her husband would try to repair a friendship that had died years ago? Why? For what purpose? 

Martouf continued, "If the relationship is causing Daniel Jackson much stress then Anubis will push him towards reconciliation." 

"But...why?" 

"Because a symbiote, a Tok'ra symbiote, cares deeply for their host. They are not happy until their host's are happy. If this broken friendship is particularly upsetting to his host then he will try his best to help, a symbiote helps their host with any problems they may have and the host returns the favor. Anubis will not be happy until he has successfully reconciled his host with O'Neill. If the relationship is so damaged that it cannot be repaired then Anubis will help his host to deal with the loss and the grief to enable his host to continue on and be happy."

"But I don't..." 

"You do not understand. None of you fully understand the relationship a host shares with his or her symbiote."

Martouf lowered his head then raised it, as he spoke a tense silence filled the room when the gravelling voice of the Goa'uld exited his mouth, "You cannot truly understand our connection unless you either experience a blending yourself or have associated with a Tok'ra..." 

General Hammond was first to speak, "Who...who are you?" 

"I am Lantesh. The symbiote within Martouf..." 

Captain Fraiser replied, "The alternate Jack said that in his reality Martouf was a host to Lantesh, also." 

"Oh."

Lantesh smiled then continued, "We can see that our presence is most disturbing. We know that you do not understand us and therefore you fear us. This is one of the reason's Martouf was hesitant to help your people, Captain Fraiser. If our presence is disturbing then Anubis' presence will also be disturbing. From what we have been told Daniel Jackson is now a willing host to Anubis. When you attempt a rescue you will be saving both his symbiote and him. If you cannot accept our presence here then you may not be able to accept his. Perhaps it is better if we rescue Daniel Jackson and bring him to our world. He may be much happier among the Tok'ra than among those who have difficulty accepting who and what he is."

"NO!" came Doctor Carter's immediate complaint.

She stared at the man before her then said, "No! You...you can't take him from me! I won't let you take him from me! I’ve waited too long to get him back, too long...I won't give him up!" 

Lantesh looked at the woman before him in confusion. She appeared to be on the verge of tears. He worried about her and wondered why she was so opposed to his suggestion. The voice of his host answered, _"The woman you see before you is Samantha Jackson. She is the wife of Daniel Jackson."_

_"You did not tell me that Anubis' host was married."_

_"She loves him deeply. I do not think it is our right to make such a huge decision for Daniel Jackson without first talking with him. He may not want to leave her."_

_"I see. This complicates matters."_

_"Not if Anubis agrees with Daniel Jackson on this matter."_

Lantesh looked at the woman now facing him. She was angry and upset. He could see how much the loss of her husband has had on her. He questioned Martouf, _"How long has he been away?"_

_"Since he became Anubis' host and Isis' prisoner."_

_"I see."_

Lantesh again looked at the woman softening his voice as he said, "You do understand that your husband is now a Tok'ra..." 

"How...how did you know that Daniel is my husband?" 

"Martouf just explained it to me."

"Oh." 

"Your husband is a host to one of us. Will you be able to accept Anubis, as well when you accept your husband back?" 

"Yes."

"Anubis is a symbiote, Samantha Jackson. He is inside of your husband now. He is part of your husband now. They share his body equally. He will always be with your husband unless the host...requests separation. If the host does not want separation Anubis will reside within him always until his host no longer draws breath. They share his body equally. They are two souls in one body. If you cannot accept that your husband is now a host to a symbiote then it is best that he remain with us. Anubis resides within your husband. Do you understand what I am attempting to explain to you? You must accept Daniel Jackson and you must also accept Anubis, for he now is one with your husband."

"I don't care! I love my husband and if it's his choice to have another with him then I respect that choice! If he wants to remain a host and no one will accept him here then he’ll go with you, but he won't go alone. I'll go with him, and if I must, I’ll accept a symbiote. I’ll do whatever it takes to remain with my husband because I love him. I can't live without him. I need him. I love him too much not to accept him as he is. If he would like to remain with Anubis then I’ll support him in whatever way I can. It will be hard at first, I know, I understand. The symbiote will have to get used to me and I’ll have to get used to him being...within, but I’ll do whatever it takes." 

Lantesh smiled tenderly at Doctor Carter then spoke softly, "Anubis already knows who you are Samantha Jackson. He has had almost a year to adjust to your presence. He will have little difficulty accepting you." 

"Why? I mean...how?" 

"When Anubis joined with your husband he also acquired everything that makes Daniel Jackson who he is. He has acquired all of your husband's thoughts, feelings, emotions and memories. They are one in every sense of the word. Daniel Jackson's love for you is Anubis' love for you. If he loves you as deeply as I suspect then Anubis loves you just as deeply. He knows everything there is to know about you. Everything right down to the tiniest detail. He knows every intimate detail that your husband knows about you. He knows how it feels to kiss you, to love you, to make love with you, to be with you. He has all of Daniel Jackson's emotions and memories and he feels what his host feels...in turn your husband knows everything about Anubis. He knows of Anubis' past experiences with other hosts and the people he has met in his lifetime. He knows everything that Anubis knows about the universe, about the Tok'ra... He knows Anubis as intimately as Anubis knows him. They are now two souls in one body. They are as one. The host-symbiote relationship is mutual. Daniel Jackson is able to switch at will with his symbiote as I have just done..." 

"Is...is Martouf still in there?"

“Yes, he is."

"Well, can he...does he know what's going on?"

Lantesh smiled then said, "Yes, Martouf knows everything that is being said right now. He can see everyone. He is still here he has just...stepped back in his mind to allow me control. He is aware of everything that I am aware of. He can also talk to me. You may find your husband having many conversations with himself. It will seem strange, even appear strange, but he will be speaking with Anubis." 

"So...that thing, the symbiote, you...can talk inside the mind of your host?" 

"Yes. I can communicate with my host at any time including while I am dominant or he is asleep. He can also do the same." 

"So when you addressed Daniel as my husband it was because Martouf just told you inside your mind?"

"Yes." 

"Wow."

"We share everything. We know one another completely, in very intimate detail. Our lives, our memories are now one. Martouf's memories are my own and my memories are his."

"And Daniel?" 

"He is one with Anubis, therefore, they have exchanged and merged all their knowledge, feelings and emotions..."

"I think I'll like this Anubis...that is unless, of course, he isn't..."

Lantesh looked at her sensing her hesitation. She seemed very receptive to the idea of her husband now sharing his life with another. Lantesh was sure that Samantha Jackson would have very little difficulty accepting Anubis into her life. He could see that she was already beginning to openly accept that her husband now shared his life with another. She would be fine. Lantesh was very pleased with the knowledge. He knew that she just needed some reassurance so he quickly provided it, "Anubis is one of our best infiltrators. He is also caring and compassionate..." 

Sam smiled when she heard that feeling a huge weight lift off her chest. She had feared that Anubis could be a danger to her husband but as Lantesh reassured her she felt relieved. She added, "My husband's like that..." 

"Then they will most likely do well together." 

General Hammond interrupted, "That is if we can free them from Seth... What do you know about Seth?" 

"He is a system lord who has been attempting to take over Isis' place..." 

"Isis' place?" 

"Yes. Presently Isis is the ruler of the system lords. She is the one with the most power, the most control and the most territory. When Sutekh murdered Osiris he intended to take over as ruler. He had been certain that once Osiris was no more Isis would not become a problem for him. He expected Isis to step down and give up the territories and the power her mate had acquired. Sutekh's plans did not work out as he had expected they would. When he destroyed Osiris he went too far. Isis quickly acquired the position of the top system lord. Many would like to take her place and many have tried. Sutekh now holds the one thing that could knock Isis from her position. He holds the one thing Isis would kill for..." 

"Anubis." 

"Yes. Anubis AND his host. Isis would die for them. When Sutekh murdered Osiris he pushed Isis too far and now she has become a tyrant who is extremely overprotective of Anubis. We may free him from Sutekh, but Isis will still search for him." 

General Hammond again interrupted, "So Seth's main goal is to destroy Isis through Doctor Jackson so that he can..." 

"Appoint himself ruler over all of the system lords. Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

Captain Conner cursed. Shit, he was being ordered to General Hammond's office. SHIT! Did they know? How could they know? He'd been so careful. He knew the risks should he be pinned as being involved in Doctor Jackson's disappearance. Shit! Could they really have figured out his small connection to this whole thing? He hoped not. Damn it, what a mess this turned out to be! He was simply supposed to keep Jackson's whereabouts secret and to update Levinson on any progress the SGC made in locating the young archaeologist. His job was simple, but he was now connected to Doctor Jackson's disappearance and, to make matters so much worse, he was connected to Janet Fraiser's abduction as well. Shit! He aided in both abductions. Hell, he was the one who abducted Fraiser. He would surely suffer for his aiding and abetting of both of those crimes. It was bad enough that his guilt over his participation in those particular acts was plaguing him with nightmares. He had willingly handed two of the nicest people he knew over to an enemy who only desired to inflict pain upon them. What made his guilt increase was knowing that no matter how much they suffered they would both forgive him. That was just the way Doctor Fraiser and Doctor Jackson were, and he didn't deserve their forgiveness...ever. Damn it! He paused before entering his superior's office working on calming himself. Hammond would easily pick up on his feelings of guilt and shame if he wasn't careful. 

Conner entered General Hammond's office trying his best to conceal his nervousness and anxiety. If General Hammond suspected that he was involved in those abductions in any way he had to protect his ass by acting as if he hadn't a clue. Conner glanced up as Hammond replied casually, "Have a seat, Captain." 

Well, here goes nothing! He had to try his hardest to act clueless. He had to or he would suffer...of course maybe he deserved to suffer. He shook those thoughts aside as his instinct for self-preservation kicked in, but no matter how hard he tried to conceal his guilt from the General he still couldn't cleanse his mind of that one image that would forever be burned in his memory. He would never forget seeing Doctor Jackson with his hands secured above him bleeding heavily from a brutally lashed back. He would never rid his mind of the image of all that blood that had been lying at the man's feet and had been covering his body. His hands were permanently stained with Daniel Jackson's blood for he had helped Levinson torture the man by remaining silent. Knowing that he was partly responsible for such a horrible beating made it very difficult to remember just exactly why it was he had to lie to the General about his knowledge of those abductions. He didn't speak until he felt certain he could do so without revealing anything. He questioned, "Sir, what's this about?" 

General Hammond stared intently at the man taking a seat before him. He noticed the man seemed anxious. Could Major Carter's suspicions be correct? Could the man now sitting before him really have participated in Daniel or Janet's abductions? Better yet if he had then why? Why would he so willingly participate in such crimes? Why? Hammond hoped that his assumption was just that, but he still had to pursue the issue further. He answered, "Captain, I have been hearing stories regarding certain members of this facility...aiding the enemy." 

Shit! Okay, Conner, act casual... 

He attempted to perfect a very confused look as he asked, "Excuse me, sir?" 

"Let's just get right down to business, shall we?" 

"Sir?"

"Captain, where is she?"

"Excuse me, sir, but..." 

"Where is Doctor Fraiser, Captain?" 

Captain Conner focused intently on General Hammond not liking being placed on the spot. Okay, he had to remain calm. The General was simply grasping at straws. There was no evidence to indicate that he was even remotely involved. He was still nervous and struggled to keep the shakiness out of his comment as he responded, "I...I...I don't know, sir." 

Hammond watched Conner to see his reactions and responses to such an accusation. The man was most definitely very nervous, but did that mean he was hiding something or just got flustered when someone with authority was in the room? Hammond hoped the reactions weren't due to guilt, but as the man stuttered to answer where Doctor Fraiser was Hammond got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something about the man wasn't right; something just didn't feel right. Shit, could he really be involved in...? No, no...but it seemed very plausible now. Hammond felt angry when he thought of Conner possibly knowing where both Fraiser and Jackson were. Damn it, how could the man be involved in both of those disappearances? He knew how desperately the SGC was searching for Jackson and knew the man was obviously in danger, yet could he willingly cover up where the man was being held if he knew? God, Hammond hoped not. He could feel his stomach knotting up. Would anyone willingly sacrifice members of the SGC to the enemy if the opportunity to do so arose? He hoped not. General Hammond inhaled deeply looking at Captain Conner patiently waiting for the man to answer. He casually crossed his hands on top of his desk softening his voice a bit as he continued, "Look, if you know where Doctor Fraiser or Doctor Jackson is please tell me. Help us to help them. You do know that Doctor Jackson will most likely be killed if he isn't found soon and Doctor Fraiser, also?" 

Conner bowed his head suddenly finding his now entwined hands very interesting. Yes, he knew the danger that both Doctor Jackson and Doctor Fraiser were now in. Hell, he still couldn't seem to get the image of Jackson hanging suspended from the ceiling after being brutally lashed out of his mind. The image was forever burned into his memory. The image was one of the reasons he had been so willing to abduct Doctor Fraiser. Doctor Jackson was growing worse and drawing ever closer to death. He had to do something before it was too late. He wanted to help out the General but was afraid of the consequences. His fear is what made him successfully hold his tongue as Hammond interrogated him. He quickly realized that he couldn't quite meet the General's eyes. He was aware that reacting in such a way could indicate his guilt, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't look Hammond in the eyes. 

Hammond paused as he noticed Conner's sudden silence allowing the man the chance to come clean and speak of what he might know. The longer he sat here the more certain he was that Conner wasn't being entirely honest. When he was certain that Conner would say no more he continued, "Captain, if you are involved in either of their disappearances I am sure there's a good reason, but please tell us. I don't understand why anyone would willingly lie when they know where a missing person is. Please tell me where they are." 

"I don't know." 

Hammond sighed heavily. Conner knew something but wasn't willing to talk. He continued in a calm tone of voice, "You were the last one to be with Doctor Fraiser before she disappeared. If you know where she is then please tell us. If you don't know where Doctor Jackson is then I'll understand but if you know anything, anything at all, about either of them then please let us know." 

Conner was so close to doing just that but his fear and worry kept him silent. He sadly replied, "I can't help you, General. I'm sorry." The simple words felt like ash on his tongue. He felt disgusted with himself. He should tell the General. He knew that he should, but he still remained silent. As he downcast his eyes closing them again the image of Doctor Jackson hanging suspended from the ceiling with blood running down his body to pool at his feet filled his mind. If the General's phone hadn't started to ring just then Conner knew that he would've confessed everything to the man. 

 

* *

 

Jack O'Neill decided to check on Major Carter. He entered her lab seeing that she was on the computer. Jack approached asking, "Carter, how's the search going?" 

Sam looked at her Commanding Officer sighing as she prepared to give him the news of her most recent search for Daniel. She had nothing, nothing. She didn't even have a clue. She was so frustrated that she was ready to kill somebody but she inhaled deeply then answered, "Not good. I have no way of locating Daniel, sir. I don't even have an idea of where to begin my search. I tried to locate the second Stargate like before but nothing is turning up. They mustn't have used their Stargate yet. I can't even begin to triangulate their present location if they don't activate their gate. I'm sorry, sir." 

Jack continued to watch his second-in-command. Carter looked exhausted and very sad. Daniel's absence was taking a definite toll on her. He was angry. Damn it, wasn't there anything he could do to help? Jack noticed that ever since they started their search for Daniel they have been hitting one dead end after another. He was positive that Carter's theory about a mole at the SGC was correct. A mole was the only way to explain how they have succeeded in getting nowhere near locating Daniel. Jack asked, "Do you think they know that's how you tracked them the last time?" 

Sam stared intently at the Colonel a moment longer before answering, "That's a very good possibility, sir. It also adds to Conner looking guilty of aiding and abetting. He knows how I tracked Daniel the first time and if he is the mole then he would have informed Daniel's captors of that already." 

"SHIT!" 

"Exactly. I don't know what to do, sir." 

He watched Carter. He could tell that she was becoming more disheartened the longer Daniel went missing. He had no idea what to do and hated to make the suggestion but he could see no other alternative as he proposed, "Maybe we should try to contact Maybourne..." 

Carter remained silent for a time before asking, "What, sir? I'm very sure that he is involved. Why contact someone who probably ordered Daniel's abduction in the first place?" 

"Because I have no other leads, Carter. I'm willing to try almost anything to get Daniel back. Look, we contact him and he may or may not respond, but we have to at least try." 

"I don't like this at all." 

"Neither do I, Carter, but we seem to be out of options. Let's contact Maybourne and go from there." 

"How do we even begin to do that?" 

"It's rather easy actually. Daniel and I did this to track you when you were missing." 

Jack gave her a site address then told her to post a brief message. Sam looked at him doubtfully then questioned, "What now?" 

"We wait. If he decides to give us some of his time we'll hear from him soon. However, if he's involved in this he may not even bother." 

"Unless he wants to convince us that he's not involved. He may try to shuffle the blame..." 

"Then we'll look into the one he blames. Don't trust him no matter what. He could very well be involved in Daniel's disappearance. I wouldn't put it past the bastard. He's always had something against Daniel..." 

"Ever since that incident with the Tollan." 

"Yeah. Which means if he was offered a chance to aid in Daniel's disappearance in any way..." 

"He'd probably jump at the chance." 

"Exactly." 

Sam definitely didn't like the idea of contacting Maybourne. She was positive that he was involved in Daniel's abduction. She already knew the NID was involved and that Maybourne had been behind those renegade teams in the past that stole artifacts. She was sure he was involved, but he most likely wasn't working alone. Sam muttered, "Wait a minute!" 

"Carter?" 

"There is one person we're eliminating in this whole equation..." 

"Carter?" 

"User 4574..." 

"Simmons? But..." 

"Colonel, think about it. Simmons works for the Pentagon. He also doesn't like Daniel all that much..." 

"Carter, they took him to translate." 

"No, no. I don't think that's the only reason they took Daniel." 

"You're saying revenge?" 

"Partly yes but no. There were several factors that made Daniel a valuable target. I don't think we're seeing the full picture here. I don't think they have him just to translate. Although that is a big reason that isn't the ONLY reason." 

"Carter..." 

"Sir, they went to extremes to acquire Daniel. They abducted him from an alien planet when they could've done that here. They went so far as to move him and empty an entire warehouse to keep him in their custody. There's some other reason Daniel was taken. One we're not seeing...one we may know nothing about." 

"Okay so...how does Simmons...?" 

"He accessed all of our files. He has studied our files thoroughly without any real authorization..." 

"So where are you going with this?" 

"He accessed only our files often...now Doctor Fraiser disappeared. Suppose Simmons is responsible for Daniel's abduction, and he needs to acquire a doctor for Daniel..." 

"Why would Daniel need a...?" 

"Colonel, you know as well as I do that he's being tortured for answers he'll never provide. Daniel won't help them. You know from what Anubis told us that he is already being beaten. He would need a doctor possibly to keep him alive." 

"Why would they get Doctor Fraiser?" 

"I have no idea, Colonel. This is all just theory..." 

"So..." 

"I'm going to check Janet's personnel file to see how often it's been accessed and by whom." 

"You're going to do that...illegal hacking stuff again aren't you, Major?" 

Sam smirked at Jack then turned back to the computer. She was positive that Simmons was involved. She was more than a bit certain that Simmons was involved in this whole mess and as she started to do some hacking she drew closer to her confirmation. 

 

* *

 

Ayanna decided to check on Doctor Jackson. She entered the room Levinson told her he was now in. She saw a woman sitting beside a bed and Doctor Jackson lying in that bed. She hoped that woman wasn't Janet Fraiser. She approached Jameson questioning, "How is he?"

"He's resting. Levinson broke his finger." 

"What?" 

"He refused to cooperate so Levinson ordered his finger broken." 

"So he's starting to break bones now? This isn't good! Who is...?" her question died on her lips when the woman sitting beside Doctor Jackson turned to look at her. Ayanna stared then looked at Jameson. 

Jameson watched Ayanna as a look of surprise and shock crossed her facial features. He knew exactly why she looked that way as he said, "I believe you already know our other visitor." 

"Doctor Janet Fraiser...but I thought he wasn't...I thought he decided not to go after her." 

"No. He needs someone to tend to Doctor Jackson. She's been with us since we arrived here." 

Ayanna heard her symbiote, Tail'ia, speaking, _'Ayanna, we must help these two. If they stay here then they will both die. We must help them. We must contact the Tok'ra to inform them of our new location.'_

_"I know, Tail'ia. I know."_

_'They are far from being done with Doctor Jackson. He still refuses to submit, to cooperate. They will only interrogate him further. I, for one, do not want to see Doctor Jackson hurt any more.'_

_"Why are you so concerned for him? You barely know him."_

_'We have met in the past. Though Doctor Jackson probably does not know that we have.'_

_"But how? When?"_

_'He saved us...my previous host and I from death.'_

_"WHAT? When?"_

_'Now is not the time to be discussing this.'_

_"You're not going to tell me, are you?"_

_'Maybe in time... We must help them both. The time of waiting is now over. We have no choice but to contact the Tok'ra.'_

Ayanna glanced up as Doctor Fraiser questioned, "You know who I am?" 

"Yes, and I'm sorry you were brought into this. My boss was worried that Doctor Jackson would not survive much longer without help. I suggested he bring in a doctor and never expected him to choose you. I'm sorry." 

"That's all right. I would rather be with Daniel then all alone." 

"How is he doing?" 

"Good. He has a broken finger and some nasty bruising, a broken rib but I think he'll be okay...if we can get him out of this place." 

"What about his back?" 

"It's healing. He'll have minimal scarring." 

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." 

Doctor Fraiser looked at the woman in surprise and curiosity. Who was she and why was she here? She didn't seem like the kind of person who would willingly work for a man who abducted and abused people. The woman must've seen the wonder and the questions in Janet's eyes because she leaned forward whispering, "In time all of your questions will be answered. I will help you both, but I need time." 

Janet looked at her in surprise. Did this woman just say that she was going to help her and Daniel? Surely not to escape...but as Janet looked at the woman she was sure that's what she meant. She glanced at the guard posted in the room and the woman said, "It's okay. He is a friend. He wants to help Doctor Jackson...that's why my boss posted him here." 

"Oh." 

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself. I am Ayanna." 

"Nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you, also. I must go now, but I will be back to check on Doctor Jackson and you occasionally." 

"Okay." 

Janet watched as the woman left the room. Could this woman be Daniel's chance at freedom? She hoped so. She needed to get Daniel out of here, away from this place, back to the SGC and back in her infirmary. Daniel was doing fine at the moment, but she knew that they would soon return for him to continue their interrogation. Daniel would once again be beaten for refusing to cooperate. 

The Next Day... 

Janet jumped up when Lance and James approached the bed, removing the one shackle. She watched as Daniel slowly sat up glaring at Lance who seemed totally oblivious to the look. Lance said, "Rise and shine, Doctor Jackson. Rise and shine. Boss wants to see you again." 

Janet felt her insides twist as Lance made that announcement. She had hoped that they would give Daniel more than a day to recuperate but obviously that wasn't going to occur. She knew that they were here to lead Daniel to his next interrogation session with Levinson. She watched him arise noticing how much he struggled to comply with that simple order. Daniel was in no condition to be up and moving around. She was outraged that these people didn't care about Daniel's need to heal. Damn them! What was wrong with giving him a few days to recover? She felt so damned helpless knowing that Daniel was being led before their captor only to be further abused and beaten. God, how many more beatings could Daniel even take? She was no fool. She could tell that the beatings were wearing her friend down. He looked emotionally drained...exhausted actually. She knew that he would never do as they asked, but the captivity was taking its toll on him. She had no idea what all he has suffered so far at the hands of these men. All she knew is what the vast amount of injuries that seemed to cover his entire body told her. Those injuries that marred his body painted a picture of what Daniel has been forced to endure and none of it was pleasant. In fact, it was obvious to even one with an untrained eye that the man has been systematically tortured since his disappearance. 

Daniel continued to sit up automatically placing his hands before him before Lance even gave the order. He continued to glare at Lance as the man smirked wickedly his way pulling out a set of handcuffs meant for him. Daniel couldn't resist being a slight bit sarcastic as he responded to Lance's command, "Oh, does he miss me already?" 

Daniel was quickly rewarded for his sarcasm as Lance backhanded him brutally across the left side of his face striking him so hard that Daniel flew against the headboard of the bed. He faintly heard Janet crying out in surprise and fear as he impacted. He then quickly pulled himself together growing angrier by the minute. Why the hell did this man always have to use violence? Of course, Daniel knew why...Lance drew way too much pleasure from harming another. He sat up cursing mentally as he could feel warm blood now running freely from his nose. He glanced up again as Lance demanded, "Hands in front Doctor Jackson!" 

Daniel looked up at Lance continuing to glare sinisterly at the man before him. Lance merely chuckled in response then set to work securing Daniel's wrists together in front of him. Lance then taunted, "Maybe today the boss will break your whole hand." 

Daniel bit out, "You’d just love that wouldn't you?" 

"You know I would, Doctor Jackson, because I'd be the one he would order to carry out the breaking." 

"You're all heart, Lance." 

Lance's eyes sparked dangerously in rage as he glared coldly at Daniel. He wanted to shut the damned doctor up! He raised his fist in preparation to punch the man stopping only when James interrupted, "Lance, boss wants us to bring Jackson to him NOW." 

Lance didn't even turn towards James. He continued to glare threateningly in Daniel's direction as he sneered, "You just wait. One of these days it will be my turn to punish you for refusing to cooperate, and I'll enjoy beating the shit out of you." 

"Oh good, now I have something to look forward to," came Daniel's angry reply. He heard Janet speaking behind him muttering his name. She was attempting to warn him with the tone of her voice to stop trying to goad Lance. He didn't even look her way as he continued to meet Lance's cold glare. He knew he shouldn't be deliberately angering the man before him, but he was so frustrated and mad. He was tired of being beaten around for his refusal to cooperate, and he felt so angry. He watched the man before him as Lance ordered, "Get up! Now!" 

Daniel obeyed wincing as Lance suddenly latched onto his upper arm, none too gently. Damn it, how did Lance manage to magically find those bruises present on his arms every single day? He shook his head then gasped as James seized his other arm effectively pressing his fingers into the bruises already there as well. He groaned as both Lance and James deliberately increased their painful grips on his upper arms as they jerked Daniel into movement. Daniel knew that he would have more bruises on his arms to blend in with the older bruises. Damn! As the two men continued to jerk him towards the door Daniel couldn't hold back the cry of pain that escaped his lips when his beaten, battered body was forced into movement. His lashes were healing but they still hurt like hell, along with his now broken pinky and all the other assortments of bruises and cuts now present on his flesh. Daniel bit back any more sounds of pain as Lance and James continued to escort him down the hallway and back to Levinson's office once again. 

Janet was very concerned and fearful for Daniel. She never realized how sarcastic he could be when in a situation like this. She always knew that Daniel was less likely to deliberately provoke his captors, but obviously she had been wrong. Daniel was almost as sarcastic as Colonel O'Neill when his back was pinned against a wall. She became even more worried for Daniel. She feared that Levinson would break another finger or maybe even Daniel's hands and prayed that wouldn't happen. She started to nervously pace the room, gnawing on her bottom lip, wondering what these people were going to do to her friend next and being very aware that torture was high on their list. 

Daniel cursed as he was dragged before Levinson. He was so tired of this day after day after day. When would these people realize that he wouldn't cooperate no matter what they did to him? He sighed in frustration then looked up at the man before him glaring angrily in his direction. As Levinson looked at him Daniel responded, "How many times are we going to repeat this same old routine?" 

Levinson watched the man noticing he looked a bit tired and angry. He grinned as Doctor Jackson posed a question and quickly supplied him with an answer, "It's a pleasure to see you too, Doctor Jackson...and to answer your question, as often as I want. You only have to do one thing for me..." 

"I won’t cooperate." 

"That's a shame. You see I felt so bad about having to break that finger of yours and now you're telling me that I'll have to break another? Please, Doctor Jackson, can we solve this dilemma simply by talking and agreeing?" 

"No. I won't help you. I'll tell you again just in case you didn't hear me the first time: I will not help you no matter what you or your goons do to me." 

"I see..." 

Levinson walked around his desk and approached Jackson. He continued to watch the young man intently. Why was Doctor Jackson so opposed to helping him? What would finally persuade the good doctor to help him? Levinson eyed up Daniel continuing, "It would be in your best interest for you to cooperate with me." 

"No." 

Levinson continued to stare at the stubborn man before him. Doctor Jackson was an intriguing individual. He reached out placing his left hand against Jackson's right shoulder. The man immediately jerked away from the touch. Levinson grinned then added, "Doctor Jackson, it would be mutually beneficial to both of us if you would simply just cooperate." 

"No." 

"You would rather me tell Lance to break another finger?" 

"Why are you asking me? You'll do it anyway." 

"Doctor Jackson, I have been very patient with you. Now my patience is beginning to thin. Will you do as I ask?" 

"No." 

Levinson didn't think as he rammed an uppercut punch directly into Daniel's gut. He watched as the man's face contorted in pain and his scream pierced the air. He watched with disinterest as the young, stubborn prisoner dropped to his knees painfully. Levinson merely shook his head in disappointment continuing to stare at the man now on his knees before him wondering why the hell he was so stubborn. 

Daniel screamed loudly as he felt that fist impact with his body. He heard the distinct sound of bone snapping and knew that another of his ribs broke in his chest. He dropped painfully to his knees wheezing in an attempt to draw in oxygen to his starving lungs. He quickly doubled over in excruciating pain as he felt the full impact of that broken rib. He was so distracted by the pain he was now experiencing that he was unprepared for Levinson's next move. The man reached down and grabbed a lock of Daniel's short hair jerking his head upright to force him to lock eyes with him. Daniel gasped in surprise then groaned as the man before him deliberately added pressure on that hold forcing his head back even further. As he focused on Levinson he noticed that the man was outraged. Levinson sneered at him as he threatened, "Doctor Jackson, if you continue to refuse to help me you will suffer all sorts of pain. Do you really want that?" 

No. What he wanted was the man to release his damned hair! Daniel cursed, "You fucking bastard!" 

Levinson continued to glare at Daniel and his eyes took on a cold edge as he spoke evenly, "Break another finger. NOW!" 

Daniel had no time to react as Levinson released his hair and Lance gripped his left arm yanking it away from his stomach. He struggled to pull his arm free but wasn't fast enough as he felt Lance grip his left ring finger and give it a yank. Daniel screamed at the top of his lungs as he heard the sickening crack of another finger being broken. Pain overwhelmed him and he swore he would soon pass out. He successfully acquired two broken bones within the span of a minute. He heard Levinson order, "Take Doctor Jackson to his new room and get him settled in. If he gives you any trouble take care of it... Perhaps in time, Doctor, you'll learn to do as I ask." 

Daniel felt himself being yanked to his feet and immediately covered his stomach with his arms trying to comfort the new pain in his chest and left hand. He was vaguely aware of Lance and James practically dragging him down the hall. They opened the door to another room and shoved Daniel violently inside. Lance smirked saying, "String him up, James." 

"But boss said..." 

"Boss said if he gives us any trouble to take care of it, so I'm going to take care of it. Loop his arms up over that hook." 

James saw the big hook in the ceiling and quickly looped Daniel's chained wrists up over it effectively placing Daniel's hands above his head. Lance grabbed Daniel firmly about the jaw forcing Daniel to turn and face him. He demanded, "Look at me...look at me!" 

Daniel tried to ignore the new pain in his hand and chest knowing that he was now in deep shit. Lance had him right where he wanted: chained up and totally defenseless. He attempted to focus on his tormentor finding that he really didn't like the direction this particular situation was heading. Lance was pissed. He was only thinking of one thing and that was beating the shit out of him. He felt chills climb his spine as Lance sneered at him and quickly tried to dampen the sudden sense of fear attempting to overpower him. Shit, how the hell was he going to get himself out of this mess? Lance started to chuckle then said, "James, the blindfold..." 

Daniel glared at him more sinisterly as he realized they were going to blindfold him yet again. Damn them! Lance smirked in pleasure saying, "I suggest you close your eyes, Doctor Jackson. Now." 

"You fucking bastard!" 

He slowly closed his eyes cursing as immediately after doing so the cloth fell across his face. He could feel James tugging on the blindfold as he secured it in place and cursed again. He hated the fuckin' blindfold and had been so glad to be relieved of it. But now Lance decided to use it again. The fucking bastard! 

Lance's voice filled the room as he taunted, "Now it's our turn to persuade you to help Levinson." 

Lance nodded to James who fisted his right hand then, without a second thought, drove a brutal punch to Daniel's lower right kidney. Daniel cried out arching in response to the sudden sharp pain now present in his back. He inhaled sharply as the punch successfully ignited the anguish in the multiple array of lashes present on his back. He wanted to kill the bastards! The punch was followed closely up by a vicious kick that was directed to the back of his lower right leg. His leg collapsed under him, and Daniel could feel it begin to throb. Damn, but that leg would swell up soon! He faintly heard movement in front of him and screamed doubling the best he could when suspended from the ceiling by his wrists as Lance delivered his next kick to his gut. Tears pierced Daniel's closed eyelids as agony so extreme filled him yet again from the broken ribs he has sustained thus far. As he coughed violently, nearly retching, he noticed that his breathing was now becoming raspier. He prayed a rib wasn't driven into a lung, or he would slowly bleed to death internally. He could tell by his sudden haggard breathing that another rib was just fractured or broken. Damn it, at this rate his rib cage would collapse! How many broken ribs could someone accumulate before it became life threatening? As he slowly started to recover he could hear the sounds of his now labored breathing. As he struggled to pull in every ragged breath he was once again reminded of the dangers he was now facing. He was so focused on the pain that he failed to realize that Lance and James were still beating him. He felt as if he were being pummeled to death as fists rained across his back and body. They were punching and kicking him wherever they decided to and soon his whole body ignited in pain. Daniel only remained conscious a few moments longer before the blessed darkness closed in on him. Lance and James continued to beat him on the arms, legs and his back...any where that they chose to. After doing this for a while Lance called a halt to their...enjoyment. He said, "Release him. We'll chain him to the wall." 

James released Daniel from the shackles on his wrists then carelessly tossed the young archaeologist against the wall. He seized Daniel's left arm slamming it against the wall above his head into the open manacle imbedded in the cell wall. Then he snapped it shut effectively trapping Daniel's left arm painfully above his head. He did the same with Daniel's right wrist then placed ankle shackles on the man. Once he had Daniel secured in place he stepped back to view his handiwork. He smirked sinisterly as he looked at the unconscious archaeologist. The man was propped with his back against the wall, ankle manacles on his legs and both of his arms now pinned above his head against the wall trapped in shackles that were imbedded in that wall. The scientist would have very minimum use of his arms. In fact, he wouldn't be able to move them at all. The position was very painful, indeed. He knew that by morning the young man's hands and arms would be numb and his shoulders would be extremely sore. He also knew since his hands were now pinned so firmly against the wall that the man would have minimal freedom of overall movement. He could move his legs all he wanted, but he had very minimal movement of his arms and upper body. He knew, as well, that the young man's back would be in immense pain pressed so firmly against that wall, and there was very little the man would be able to do to relieve that pain. The restraints were, indeed, rather cruel and sadistic to one who was unfortunate enough to be secured within them, but Levinson had ordered the man secured in such a fashion. He wanted Jackson to break and agree to work for him, so he decided to give the man some things to think about like: just how important was it to the man to have freedom of movement and to be able to see anything except blackness? 

As Lance and him exited the room Lance flicked off the light casting the room, and Doctor Jackson, into complete darkness. 

 

* *

 

Levinson glanced up as his boss entered the room. He questioned, "Why are you here?" 

"To check on our prisoner." 

"Our prisoner? What the hell are you talking about?" 

"Doctor Jackson is my prisoner. When you get your answers he becomes mine." 

"Why do you want him so badly?" 

"That's none of your business." 

"Okay, why the hell do you want him secured like he is?" 

His boss walked over to the monitor and looked at the screen. He smirked evilly when he saw the young scientist's newest predicament then continued, "Because I won’t lose him. I need him very soon. Our experiments are reaching the testing phase. In restraining him like that he may become very willing to help you...and cooperate with me once I tell him what else I'd like him to do." 

"He won't talk. We've already started breaking bones, and he still won't talk." 

"He will when he hears the choices that he will be given. I told you to bend his will wouldn't be easy..." 

"Well, he didn't seem like he'd be much of a challenge." 

Levinson's boss laughed then said, "Doctor Jackson is one of the most difficult men I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Ever since the first time we met Jackson made it very clear that he didn't like me all that much. He made it very clear that he didn't trust me either." 

"So you have a past association? That's why you hired us to do all the dirty work, isn't it? Because he would recognize you immediately." 

"He'll know who I am when the time is right." 

"What does Maybourne have to do with this?" 

"Jackson believes Maybourne is the one who set this whole thing up. What he fails to realize is that Maybourne is just here working for me." 

"But Maybourne hates you..." 

"He has good reason to." 

"So why use him?" 

"Because he is very good at his job...plus I do know Maybourne doesn't have a soft spot for Jackson. He wants revenge on Jackson, so he was perfect for the job." 

Levinson felt chills climb his spine. He didn't like Maybourne but the man at least didn't carry a cold air about him all the time. This man before him did. He was sinister, twisted and totally insane and he, like Maybourne, wanted Doctor Jackson. Levinson again found himself wondering how an archaeologist could draw the attention of so many influential people. There were people all the way up to the top interested in Jackson. Levinson wondered what made the man such a valuable target. Jackson and the rest of his team were all very valuable, but Levinson just couldn't understand why that was. Why did so many people want the members of SG-1 whether it was to kill them, abduct them or use them? He knew that one of the reasons his boss wanted the young man was because of his bargaining value. His boss could use Jackson to draw out the other members of his team and there were always certain others who would gladly accept the man to hand him over to the Goa'uld. Levinson had learned relatively quickly just how valuable each member of SG-1 was to the people of Earth and all the other races in space. SG-1 had the highest value of any other team. There were quite a few very influential system lords who wanted to get their hands on SG-1, ANY member of SG-1. 

Levinson's boss interrupted his train of thought as he reminded, "Jackson will be with us for a very long time." 

"Why do you want him so badly?" 

"For many reasons...one of them being his many talents. You don't need to know why he's so important to us." 

"Can't you at least...?" 

"Need to know, Levinson. Need to know." 

"You damned government types are all the same!" 

"In this job you have to be very careful. Now tell me how is our patient doing today?" 

"I already told you...he won't talk." 

"He will." 

"And what if he doesn't?"

"He will or he will suffer greatly for his opposition." 

"But..." 

"You worry too much, Levinson. Stop worrying. I know exactly what I'm doing." 

Levinson watched as his boss glanced at Doctor Jackson once more then exited the room. He hated when that man visited. He gave Levinson the creeps. The man didn't seem to have a moral conscience, at all. The man was a cold-hearted bastard who had a lot of power. He wondered just how such a sinister person could end up at the damned Pentagon. The nation was really in trouble if everyone at the Pentagon was as heartless as that man. 

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Colonel Jack O'Neill continued to watch the man still asleep in his arms. Anubis had since fallen asleep himself, casting O'Neill once more into silence where he could spend some more quality time with his conflicting thoughts and emotions regarding one Doctor of Archaeology and one symbiote who now seemed to be residing within that doctor. The whole situation was very confusing and he found himself having some great difficulty accepting the whole idea. The man in his arms has a creature inside of him. He said it was wrapped around his spinal cord and connected to his brain. Jack shivered at that image. Would he ever be able to accept Doctor Jackson coming back into his life again with a passenger? His original plan was to extract that thing from Doctor Jackson any way he could, but he spoke to both Daniel and that snake. Neither of them seemed to want to be separated. Could he actually force the man to separate from that thing? He had caused the man so much pain and suffering in the past and now he seemed better, stronger some how. Could that thing inside of him have been that helpful to him? O'Neill found that he doubted his ability to separate Jackson from that...symbiote. God, could he accept that snake residing within the man? Jack sighed in frustration before propping his head against the wall and allowing his eyes to drift shut. He was just beginning to drift back to sleep when a distinct sound roused him yet again. He jerked his head upwards recognizing the sound of approaching guards. Oh God, please let them not be coming back for Jackson, please! 

Anubis awoke to the noise. Glancing at O'Neill, he noticed the man was suddenly afraid...he probably knew that Seth would soon return for them. Anubis spoke softly, "Sutekh is returning for Daniel and I. He is not done with us, Colonel." 

Jack jumped in surprise then glanced down at the man in his arms who still had his eyes closed. He stared as that gravely voice spoke again, "There is nothing you can do. Sutekh desires to make us suffer. He grows ever tired of waiting on Isis to come for us, so he decides to spend his time tormenting us until she does arrive." 

"Shit!" 

O'Neill noticed that the guards were quickly approaching their cell...sure enough it was Jackson they wanted. Obviously Seth wanted to spend more "quality time" with Doctor Jackson. Shit! The guards entered their cell and approached. One of the guards lashed out kicking Daniel's leg to get his attention. O'Neill unconsciously tightened his hold on the younger man not wanting to let him go as he glared coldly at the guard who had lashed out. 

Anubis glanced at O'Neill as he felt the man strengthen his hold...so O'Neill still did care for his host a little...good. His focus was immediately interrupted when he sensed his host awaking and he heard Daniel snapping, _"Damn, that hurt! The fucking bastard!"_

_"Daniel, Sutekh has returned for us once again."_

_"Yeah I know. Shit!"_ again he felt the kick to his leg. Anubis glared at the guard saying, "We are awake." 

The guard merely chuckled then worked on releasing the restraints shackling Anubis and Daniel to the wall. They both groaned as their wrists fell free of the restraints. Anubis healed Daniel completely except that the shackles continued to abrade and bruise Daniel's wrists and ankles. Daniel even told him to forget about healing them because they'd only be torn open again. He glanced at O'Neill when the man winced aloud and noticed that O'Neill's gaze was now riveted to those badly injured wrists. Anubis sensed that O'Neill hadn't realized just how tight the shackles had been secured. It was safe to say that he knew so now. 

The guard ordered, "Get up, Anubis. Now. Your lord grows impatient." 

Anubis arose and started to leave with the guard. One of the other guards waited until Anubis was away from Jack before deliberately firing a zat gun at him. Anubis crumpled to the floor as the electric charge snaked and flowed across his body. Daniel cursed rather loudly as he felt pain envelope them and sensed Anubis blacking out. Damn it but he hated those damned zat guns! He had a fleeting memory of Sam Carter standing above him after, likewise, firing upon them. He found some comfort in envisioning her face. He was quickly becoming aware of his body still convulsing wickedly in response to the electrical current still traveling the length of it. The last thing he saw before unconsciousness set in was the guard who fired upon them laughing. The bastard! 

Once Daniel was unconscious the guards seized him by his arms and literally dragged him before Seth. Jack glared at the guard still standing before him as his teammate lay writhing on the floor in pain from that small weapon. Jack was ready to murder the damned guards. He had felt intense fear when that weapon was fired upon Doctor Jackson. Watching the man's body convulse in pain while blue light seemed to spark and dance up and down across the man's body was an image Jack would not soon forget. He shivered even now as he recalled that recent event in very vivid detail. He attempted to aid Doctor Jackson when the guard, still standing before him, reacted by shoving a staff weapon in his face. He felt so damned helpless as all he could do was watch while Doctor Jackson was again taken from him and listened as the man was dragged through the dungeon to Seth. He cursed glaring at the guard wondering why he still remained. Then the guard suddenly turned on his heels and exited the cell securing it shut as he left. Jack was left wandering why the guard had remained and fearing what Seth might do to the young archaeologist this time. 

 

* *

 

Sutekh smiled as his guards entered dragging his prized prisoner before him yet again. He had been waiting for Anubis to heal his host. When he was sure the job would be adequately done he ordered the guards to retrieve the man and bring Anubis before him. 

The guards stopped before him quickly bowing their heads in a show of respect. Sutekh ordered, "Take the prisoner to the center of the room and secure his wrists above him again. Then bring my whip and the shock device." 

He nodded as both guards muttered a quick 'Yes My Lord' before doing as instructed. He watched drawing immense pleasure from observing his guards place Anubis' wrists in manacles then snapping them shut effectively imprisoning his enemy there. He chuckled as the guards then moved to the door as Anubis crumpled in his spot hanging only by his wrists. The host would be awake soon and Sutekh decided he would like to spend more time with that man. 

Sutekh approached his enemy then started to slowly circle him. Yes Anubis had acquired a fine host, indeed. As he slowly scanned Doctor Jackson's body he was very pleased with what he was seeing. Yes, he could spend the rest of his days occupying the body of this human. Each time he looked at Doctor Jackson he considered the man for his new host. He glanced at the young man noticing the youthfulness in the man's face and the soft tone of the man's skin. The man was beautiful, indeed. Sutekh decided he wanted the man as his host. He would rid Doctor Jackson of Anubis then take the man as his own. He would acquire a fine body, a spirited host, which would provide him with years of entertainment, and he would reside in the man of Isis' Beloved. The plan was perfect, absolutely perfect. He would also acquire all the knowledge the man held of Isis, Anubis and the Tau'ri world. His smile broadened as he decided Anubis would die by his hands but not Daniel Jackson. Oh, no, the man had too many advantages within him. He was too valuable to destroy. 

Sutekh decided to pursue a different plan. He would spend equal time torturing both host and symbiote. He would draw much pleasure from tormenting Anubis then he would use a weapon or drug to suppress the symbiote so he could spend some more quality time with his soon-to-be new host. He could spend that time wearing Doctor Jackson down. If he could overpower Daniel Jackson now while he was still host to Anubis then when Sutekh took Anubis' place within the man he would seize control much, much easier. He decided to spend his time working on lowering the human's resistance to him. Daniel Jackson would become his host and would be forever mastered by him. 

Sutekh grinned wickedly as the man before him groaned. Yes, the host was awaking. He knew that the host would be dominant a short time before his symbiote would awake after being zatted. He watched intently as Daniel Jackson awoke to discover his new predicament. Sutekh chuckled as the man yanked against his restraints, cursed loudly then placed his feet under him. As Sutekh chuckled loudly he watched Daniel Jackson jerk his head up to glare at him sinisterly. Well now, let the games begin. 

Daniel started to awake slowly trying to gather his scattered thoughts together. As he worked on piecing them together his memory gave him the answers he was searching for. He had been struck by a zat gun again while still in his cell. Sutekh's guards had come for them, which could only mean... He focused on his body doing a quick mental check that brought him to the realization that his hands were now secured above his head, and he was dangling from them. He cursed as he yanked against those restraints finding himself wincing as metal dug and sliced into already sore, chafed flesh. Instantly he could feel warm liquid rolling lazily down across each of his arms...shit, blood. His wrists were bleeding again. Damn! Daniel quickly placed his feet under him as he searched for Anubis within him. He sighed in relief when he could sense his symbiote's presence. It was faint right now for Anubis was still unconscious. Daniel jerked his head upright when he heard a sinister chuckle fill the room. As he opened his eyes he glared sinisterly in Sutekh's direction. Shit, now what the hell did this power hungry Goa'uld want? As he looked into the cold, passionless face of the Goa'uld lord before him he again found himself remembering the mythology surrounding Sutekh: god of chaos, god of darkness and evil. This Goa'uld definitely took that persona to the extreme. Every thing about this particular Goa'uld lord screamed evil. The Goa'uld lord seemed to enjoy inflicting pain on his prisoners. He enjoyed delivering pain to others just a bit too much. Hell, he enjoyed hearing his prisoner's yelling and screaming in their misery. Daniel felt sudden chills travel across his spine but quickly dispelled his worries and thoughts choosing, instead, to focus on the evil one before him. 

Sutekh chuckled again as he said, "Hello, Doctor Jackson...I see that Anubis has actually taken the time to heal you. All of his hard work will soon be destroyed...pity. You know it is such a shame that I must mark up this beautiful body to make Anubis and you suffer. Such a shame..." 

Daniel licked his lips then spoke evenly, "Yes, you seem so disappointed. You bastard..." 

Sutekh chuckled again as he reached out to stroke Daniel's face. As Daniel pulled away from him Sutekh was quick to grab a handful of the man's hair in his left hand yanking Daniel's head painfully backwards. He laughed when he heard the man cry out. He then sneered at Doctor Jackson placing his right hand against Daniel's face cupping his left cheek in it. Daniel immediately attempted to jerk away, but Sutekh only tightened his grip yanking harsher on the man's hair then started stroking his thumb across Daniel's upper cheekbone. Daniel felt his skin crawling in response to that gesture of Sutekh's. He again tried to resist by jerking backwards but was only rewarded by Sutekh pulling his head back further by his hair. This time Daniel did cry out rather loudly as pain sliced through his head. He gently bit into his lower lip attempting to keep any further sounds of pain from escaping. 

Sutekh glared at Daniel and deliberately continued to stroke his thumb across Daniel's cheek reveling in the man's reactions to his unwanted touch. He then spoke evenly, "You will learn the penalty of resisting me, Tau'ri. Soon you will learn to obey me totally and completely..." 

"I don't think so." 

"Soon I will master and rule you, and you will be my slave. You will be my new host and let me warn you, I am not a very forgiving master. You would be wise not to anger me." 

"You would be wise to get your damned hands off of my face you bastard!" 

Sutekh chuckled again finding that he liked the spirit in this one. He would gain much pleasure from bending this man to his will. He responded to that comment by kneeing the man. Daniel cried out as the strike forced him to naturally attempt to bend forward, but as he yanked against Sutekh's iron grip in his hair he cried out again as the Goa'uld lord refused to yield securing him fast. Daniel felt lightheadedness sweep over him as he clenched his eyes shut in immense pain. He tried to force himself not to yank against that hold, but the pain in his midriff made him want to automatically bend forward. Oh, shit, did that grip in his hair ever hurt now! He focused on regaining clarity of thought cursing as he heard the evil lord laughing. Sutekh truly was a snake, a vile snake. It was then that he sensed Anubis awake... Anubis immediately took over. As Anubis took control of his host he raised his head and bright white light sparked in the depths of Daniel's eyes. Anubis was pissed off. How dare Sutekh torture his host while he remained unconscious! The bastard! 

_Anubis immediately focused inward apologizing to his host, _"I am sorry he has hurt you again, young one."__

_"I'm fine."_

_"I should have awoken sooner."_

_"Anubis, I'm fine. He didn't do much other than threaten me and strike me."_

_"He should not have done so. I should have been in control. He has upset you. What did he say to you, young one?"_

Daniel hesitated but caved knowing Anubis only had to search his mind to get his answer. He replied, _"Anubis...he told me he will destroy you, and once he has done so he will make me his host."_

Anubis felt rage fill him but quickly quenched it as he commented, _"This is not good. He will not take you. I will not allow it."_

_"Anubis, you may not have a choice. If he...before we're rescued..."_

_"We will escape. You must not lose faith, my friend."_

_"But we have to accept that there is always a chance that we may not be so lucky."_

_"Yes, there is that possibility but the odds are rather stacked in our favor, young one."_

_"For once, amazingly enough."_

Daniel heard Sutekh continue to speak to them, "Oh Anubis, you have returned. I was having a very interesting conversation with your host. Pity you have returned so soon, but I have what I need to remedy that." 

Daniel sensed Anubis was disturbed by that news and asked why. Anubis said, _"He must have weapons to suppress me so that he can focus on you, young one. He will attempt to suppress me to make you dominant."_

_"Great. Can't wait."_

_"If he desires to turn you into his host he will try to dominate you even now. If he succeeds in his efforts to make you more passive before blending..."_

_"He'll have less difficulty controlling me once he's in my body."_

_"Yes."_

_"So what you're saying is that Sutekh now has three goals in mind: to torture you, to destroy you and to bend me to his will?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well that's definitely not good."_

_"No it is not."_

_"We have to escape."_

_"We will escape, but you must be patient."_

_"Patient? We'll be dead soon if we don't escape. Do you realize that Sutekh has been neglecting to provide us with water and food? We need those to survive Anubis. Without them my body will begin to break down. We will both die. We have to escape."_

_"Yes we must."_

Daniel's thoughts began to wander prompting him to give them voice, _"Isn't it strange how we are in almost the exact same predicament as my twin is right now? Except that he has no symbiote to heal him..."_

Upon hearing the referral to their alternate Anubis was saddened. He sensed their alternate was in much greater danger than they are now. He simply stated, _"He is dying."_

_"He's still very much alive. He has time."_

_"The men who hold him are killing him slowly. You know that he was just beaten again..."_

_"Yes and has several broken ribs."_

_"So you are also still sharing his pain with him?"_

_"Yes. You know that already Anubis. You know everything that I know. You know our connection is still strong."_

_"Yes."_

_"I believe we're going to be linked for the rest of our lives, Anubis."_

_"I believe that you are correct."_

_"Those circle of stones did something to us, to all of us, and now we're forever linked to him and he is forever linked to us..."_

_"As well as the Anpu of his reality."_

_"Yes."_

Daniel winced as Sutekh intensified his grip in his hair. He clenched his eyes tightly shut willing the pain in his mind to subside. Anubis became angrier as Sutekh continued, "Yes, I will draw much pleasure from tormenting you and your host. You will both willingly yield to me by the time I am done with you." 

Daniel commented to Anubis, _"This Goa'uld is insane._

_"That is why he is called the god of chaos and evil, young one."_

_"Gee, thanks for the reminder, Anubis. Hearing that just makes me feel so much better."_

_"He will take much pleasure in tormenting us. I will remain in control..."_

_"NO! You can't do that just because you don't want me to suffer. We will both take these tortures together Anubis. We share everything including pain. You can't shield me from it."_

_"But..."_

"No, no...you may try to hold me back to guard me from the pain, but Sutekh will still hurt me after you lose consciousness. We're in this together."

Daniel groaned as pain sliced through his head now magnified by the intensity in Sutekh's merciless hold. Shit, did his head ever hurt! Sutekh refused to ease his hold. Daniel found he was ready to beg the Goa'uld to release him, but he stubbornly remained silent as the pounding in his head only grew more painful as each minute passed by. He heard the Goa'uld start to chuckle evilly again and felt an incredible urge to kick him. Without a second thought he did so automatically screaming as Sutekh doubled almost immediately and yanked his head so far back Daniel feared he would snap his neck. He started to feel lightheaded and gritted his teeth together inhaling sharply as severe agony found him. He nearly sighed out loud as the Goa'uld lord eased his hold. 

As Sutekh felt the kick being delivered into him he doubled and unconsciously yanked his prisoner's hair back further. As he started to recover from the unexpected strike he could hear his prisoner breathing harshly. He realized he was yanking the human's head back too far so he eased his hold finding rage and anger filling him. How dare the human kick him! How dare Anubis resist him! He was outraged that Anubis caught him off guard with that kick. Anubis would pay dearly. He glared at the captive before him then added, "That was a very stupid move, indeed, Anubis. Why do you persist in angering me? I will only make you suffer longer for your defiance." 

Sutekh then drove an uppercut punch directly to Daniel's solar plexus. He again screamed as the strike was brutal enough to successfully drive all air out of his lungs. Daniel doubled attempting to move naturally to bend at his waist but came up short as he pulled against Sutekh's hold still firmly clenched in his hair. He started coughing violently trying to force himself not to yank against that intense hold, but his efforts weren't very useful. He felt lightheaded and dizzy as the pain in his head escalated. He focused on once again drawing oxygen into his lungs hearing his symbiote gently speaking to him urging him to relax and breathe. Daniel found himself instantly responding to Anubis' gentle coaxing and as he regained his breathing and focus he sent a message to his symbiote, _"Thanks Anubis."_

_"You are welcome, young one... Young one, do you remember the comment you made to me recently?"_

_"What?"_

_"Try not to anger Sutekh further. He is already very angry with us. He is also insane. He is a crazy Goa'uld. He will continue to hurt us, especially knowing that I will again heal you and that he can restore us to life by placing us in the sarcophagus."_

Daniel found himself chuckling in response to that first comment Anubis made. He remembered very well urging his symbiote not to anger the guards. Anubis was deep in mother hen mode.

Anubis picked up on Daniel's thoughts immediately. He quickly voiced his opinion of those thoughts, _"I am not in deep mother hen mode, young one. I am only concerned."_

Daniel couldn't help it as a giggle slipped passed his lips as he forgot Sutekh was before him for the briefest amount of time. He responded, _"You are being a mother hen."_

_"I am not."_

_"Are so..."_

_"Am not."_

Daniel found himself focusing solely on Sutekh when the Goa'uld demanded what he was laughing about. Daniel glared at the snake refusing to comment. Sutekh watched him intently saying, "I will draw much pleasure from tormenting you I assure you of that. I will slowly torment you. When I am done with you then I will work on your host. He will soon call me master."

Daniel replied, "I do not think so." 

Anubis' voice filled his mind as he said, _"Daniel, leave me in control now please. Let me take over. You will have to maintain your strength for when Sutekh focuses his rage completely onto you. Please leave me in control."_

Daniel agreed with Anubis and without comment moved back in his mind to give Anubis control. Daniel smirked when he couldn't resist his next comment, _"See you are in deep mother hen mode, my friend."_

_"Daniel..."_

Anubis heard Daniel again chuckle and found he was truly glad to have the man with him. Having Daniel with him as he faced off with Sutekh was a definite comfort and provided Anubis with even more courage and strength to know that he was not alone. He smiled tenderly as Daniel assured, _"You will never be alone as long as you are with me, my friend."_

_"Thank you, Daniel."_

_"You're welcome."_

Then Daniel fell silent. Anubis could sense his host was still very much alert but chose to remain silent listening and watching the exchange between the evil system lord and Anubis. His presence alone provided Anubis with strength. He assured himself that Daniel was all right then directed his attention towards Sutekh.

Sutekh grinned at his prisoner evilly thinking through all he wanted to do to his enemy today. Anubis would return to his cell in considerably poorer condition then he was now. He would have to allow his enemy to heal his host before tormenting them both again. His first step of business was to make Anubis suffer and torture Anubis when he was satisfied he would then knock Anubis unconscious and focus on the host Doctor Jackson. He would draw much pleasure from torturing the Tau'ri host of Anubis. Once Daniel Jackson lost consciousness or was close to unconsciousness then he would return symbiote and host to their cell. He felt his heart beat speeding as excitement entered him. Yes, he would draw immense pleasure from making these two suffer at his hands. 

 

* *

 

General George Hammond listened as the Tok'ra, Martouf, and Captain Janet Fraiser updated him on what transpired during their visit to Tethys. It still surprised him a bit to learn that O'Neill attempted to rescue Jackson on his own even knowing that to journey to Seth's planet would only end in his eminent capture. He was glad that Colonel O'Neill finally decided that Doctor Jackson was deserving of a rescue. O'Neill could be such a fool. He didn't even realize that Doctor Jackson still cared for him deeply. He was glad to hear that they were now sharing a cell because that would mean they weren't alone. He didn't like the fact that two of his SGC members were now prisoners of an insane Goa'uld. They had to get to Avaris and they had to free Jackson and O'Neill. If Isis made her move to retrieve Doctor Jackson before they did then most likely the man would be killed by Seth as the Goa'uld lord took his ultimate revenge on her, or Isis would free him and once again get her hands on Jackson.

Hammond didn't like what Martouf had to tell them. Seth planned to destroy Isis through Anubis who now resides in Doctor Jackson. He was after Isis' position as top system lord. Hammond knew that when one strove for ultimate power and supremacy they would do almost anything to acquire that position they so coveted. Doctor Jackson was unfortunate enough to be the one edge Seth had to use against Isis. He was effectively in the middle of this entire mess.

As General Hammond thought of the young man who has been MIA almost a year he found himself wondering what happened to the man during that time. Did he suffer or was he treated well? He had obviously been with Isis. What did Isis do to him? How did she treat him? The young Tok'ra must have sensed that he was definitely distracted because he suddenly addressed him, "General Hammond, are you all right? You seem distracted."

Hammond glanced up at the Tok'ra addressing him. He was a bit surprised that the man could even tell that he was distracted. He remained silent for a time before saying, "I was just thinking about Doctor Jackson. He's been missing for a very long time. I was just wondering what his life has been like."

"Anubis sent us transmissions regularly from Isis' planet. Your friend is now host to him. He has been with Isis. He has probably been aiding Anubis in his acquiring of knowledge regarding Isis and her stronghold. We were informed that Anubis acquired his new host approximately a year ago..."

"So Isis would have a fondness for Anubis as well as Doctor Jackson?"

"She is very protective of her mate since Osiris' death so she will want to retrieve Anubis and his host as quickly as she is able. She is very possessive of those she mates with, of those she loves. She will not wait much longer before traveling to Avaris to retrieve them."

"So she hasn't gone after them yet? I thought..."

"Our informant on Avaris has informed us that Isis' First Prime, Ka'tar, is now parading as one of Sutekh's guards. He is there with one purpose and one purpose only..."

Captain Fraiser interrupted, "To retrieve Anubis and Daniel from Avaris and return them to his queen."

"Yes. He will attempt to rescue them. Isis has given him several days. If she does not soon hear from him she will go to Avaris with her fleet to extract him."

"Why doesn't she do that now?"

"Because Sutekh still holds Anubis in his dungeons. He will expect her to make such a bold strike and when she does he will enact his final revenge on her..."

"By killing them?"

"Yes. Once they are destroyed it will become very easy for Sutekh to take control of Isis' forces."

Captain Fraiser listened to the exchange knowing that time was of the essence. They had to free Doctor Jackson and Colonel O'Neill soon or Isis would make her move to retrieve them. They were both in a lot of danger. She focused intently on the General saying, "Sir, we have to get Doctor Jackson and Colonel O'Neill out of there. We can't just leave them both."

"Captain, we have no intentions of leaving them there, but what we need is a plan of action."

Martouf interrupted, "That is where we can help aid you. We can get you to the planet's surface without using the Stargate to do so."

"How?"

"We have a ship that can take us there. Once over the planet we will be able to ring you to the surface where your team will be undetected." 

Hammond looked at Martouf in surprise asking, "You would do this for us?" 

"We have come to help you free your people. Anubis is very important to us as I gather Doctor Jackson is to the people of this world. We would like to offer our aid to the people of the Tau'ri."

"We will gladly accept your aid. Thank you." 

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Ayanna wasn't too happy to learn that Daniel Jackson had again been returned to a cell and beaten. He was no longer with Doctor Fraiser. Levinson was tiring of getting nowhere with the man, so he picked up the beatings yet again. Ayanna searched for him and when she found the room Levinson told her to go to she hesitantly opened the door. She was told to again check on Doctor Jackson and make him drink water if he awoke. The last time she had been ordered to do this she had been shocked to find the man had been whipped. She wasn't sure what she would find today. She entered the room and flicked on the light turning when she heard the man groaning. She was sure that he was awaking. When she saw his predicament she could feel her heart ache in response. He was sitting on the floor with his hands secured by manacles above his head. The manacles were imbedded in the wall. The position looked very painful, especially for someone with a lashed back. He wouldn't be able to shift to alleviate the pain in his back at all. The shackles didn't allow any room for him to maneuver. 

God, the man had to now be in tremendous anguish. His back was far from healed. Being made to remain leaning against that wall unable to shift to take the pressure off of that brutally lashed back would cause extreme pain in the man. How could Levinson be so cruel? She knew how...he wanted information from Doctor Jackson and knew how to coax it from unyielding prisoners. This was just another...tactic to persuade the man to cooperate. No one could be comfortable when their back was so severely lashed, and they were forced not to move. Pain was a very good incentive for someone to yield. People could only handle so much pain before it began to wear them down. His punishment would only get worse. 

Ayanna stared as the man suddenly hissed in pain then cried out as he made his first attempts at movement. She felt for him immensely. God but to restrain someone like that with minimal upper body movement and constant pressure applied to a severely lashed back was so cruel. She watched as Doctor Jackson groaned in frustration then propped his head back against the wall. She imagined that under the blindfold he was probably clenching his eyes tightly shut. She tensed as she heard the raspiness in his breathing. Shit, he must have several broken ribs to be breathing that haggardly. She scanned his body noticing newer bruising on him, obviously Lance and James had beaten him again. 

She knelt before him and softly spoke, "Doctor Jackson..." 

"Yeah...?" Daniel's response turned quickly into violent coughing that caused his ribs to ache severely. He desperately tried to move his arms down to tend to the pain and cried out in frustration as he realized they were secured fast. Damn it! He tried to focus on the person speaking to him, attempting to identify her voice through the thick haze of pain his body now lay in. The pain in his back was immense. His back was throbbing and leaning against the wall was agitating the hell out of the multiple lashes and bruises that now made up his back. He shifted wanting desperately to get off of his back but had little success. He yanked against his wrist shackles gasping in frustration. Shit, he couldn't even fucking move to get off of his back! Shit! Levinson must've requested he be restrained so he couldn't move to keep him in constant pain. The bastard! Like he wasn't already in enough pain without having to add constant pressure on his back to the damned mix. God, his back hurt like hell! It felt very raw and tender. The muscles of his back had already been sore from the crude lashing he had been exposed to and after he had attempted to shift his muscles screamed with anguish. God even his muscles were stiff and cramped, obviously he had been unconscious for longer than an hour if his muscles were already protesting the painful position they were now secured in. He attempted to shift again inhaling shakily. He cried out as his ribs retorted the sudden inhalation. Oh God! Oh shit! He had already forgotten about those broken ribs. How the hell was that even possible? Daniel became even more frustrated when he realized that every breath he took jostled those broken and fractured ribs. The position he was now secured in, also, didn't help alleviate any pain in his rib cage either...all this because he refused to cooperate? 

The worst thing about this whole situation was that Daniel knew for a fact that they weren't yet done with him...not by a long shot. They would beat him again, but no matter how much he wanted to beg and plead with them to please stop hurting him he couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it! He wouldn't tell them anything. He would continue to refuse to cooperate. He heard her voice again speaking his name effectively drawing his complete attention. Who was she? He searched his mind for her name. He knew it but why was he having such difficulty recalling it? Daniel suddenly remembered as he muttered, "Ayanna..." 

"Yes, Doctor Jackson. Are you awake?" 

"Yeah...definitely." 

"Would you like some water?" 

Daniel slipped his tongue out between his lips moistening them yet again. Did he want water? Hell yeah! When was the last time he'd been given water? What a stupid question. Daniel simply nodded his head wincing as the movement sent pain ricocheting through him. Shit, he hurt everywhere! He heard her speaking and opened his eyes to focus on her, but when he opened his eyes to darkness he felt his anger and rage triple. The blindfold again! Damn, he had already forgotten. Shit, he had to get out of here! He had to get out of here soon because if he didn't then he'd either die, go insane or Maybourne would take over his torment. He knew beyond a doubt that Maybourne would send him to the NID as a damned guinea pig. He was sure of it. The man was an idiot; the man was totally dense but he operated without a conscience ninety percent of the time. If he had to do something or wanted to do something he had very few qualms about it. Daniel had to escape and now that they had Janet...he spoke her name aloud without thinking. He didn't realize he had until Ayanna responded, "Doctor Fraiser is fine. She's safe right now, Doctor Jackson. Jameson is keeping a close eye on her as are we." 

"We?"

Ayanna had searched the room for a camera and when she spotted it she kept her back to it. Tail'ia wanted Doctor Jackson to know that they were here. Ayanna lowered her head allowing Tail'ia to take over. Tail'ia lowered her voice to just above a whisper as she said, "Yes, we Doctor Jackson." 

"What?" Daniel recognized the overlying gravely voice immediately and felt chills climb his spine. Ayanna was a host? This was crazy! But as Tail'ia spoke again Daniel found himself listening intently to her, "We are Tok'ra, Doctor Jackson. Ayanna and I came with Jacob Carter several months ago to visit Earth. We exited Cheyenne Mountain to work our way into Colonel Maybourne's Black Ops operation. We had a name to go by..." 

"Let me guess...Levinson?" 

"Yes. We joined with him. We did not expect him to abduct you. He had requested you be brought to him on several occasions because his translators were not progressing. At first Colonel Maybourne dashed any suggestions to capture you. He did not want to deal with the repercussions that such actions would incur." 

"Why are you here?"

"Artifacts and advanced technology started to disappear from many planets. We have seen this before..." 

"With Maybourne..." 

"Yes. When Colonel O'Neill helped us to discover whom the mole was within the SGC. Part of the reason you have been brought here is..." 

"To translate those stolen artifacts." 

"Yes. Though translation is not the only reason you have been brought here. There are several other reasons." 

"Do I really want to know what those reasons are?" 

"We are...we suspect that your government has some how obtained a symbiote for study and have placed it inside a human."

"WHAT?" 

"It is true...there are many people involved in your abduction, Doctor Jackson. You are in a very dangerous place, but you are also somewhat protected though I do not know for how much longer. You have proved to them that you are not an easy one to conquer. They will eventually tire of your refusal to cooperate. When that happens...things will get much worse for you."

"Yeah, right." 

"You are too valuable to kill. No one involved wants you dead. Each person involved needs you alive and intact. They will do their best to keep you that way."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out when they refused to do certain things. My big clue was that they haven't used drugs yet. I'm guessing that's because they want to keep my brain intact. They can't have a severely injured, confused prisoner when they need me to translate and use my knowledge. I also noticed that Levinson has only resorted to breaking fingers on my left hand. He obviously knows I'm right-handed..."

"Yes that is why certain means have not been used to acquire your cooperation. This is also why you are still given water and Doctor Fraiser was brought here..." 

"It's also very obvious that they don't want me to escape. I haven't been free of restraints since I was first taken." 

"They do not wish to let you go...ever." 

Daniel visibly shivered as Tail'ia made that comment. She noticed his uneasiness and quickly added, "We are going to contact Jacob Carter and the Tok'ra Council to inform them of your capture and location. Levinson moved you again. We are now nowhere near the SGC." 

"Oh great..." 

Daniel then lapsed into a dry cough. Tail'ia immediately urged, "Water. I need you to drink water for me, Doctor Jackson." 

Daniel nodded as she pressed the glass to his lips. She helped him drink the precious water he so desperately needed. When she pulled the glass away he replied, "Thank you, uh..." 

"Tail'ia." 

"Tail'ia...Thank you." 

"You are welcome. Would you like more?" 

"Yes, please." 

She reacted immediately once again holding the glass and pressing it to his lips. Daniel nearly sighed aloud as the cool liquid flowed into his mouth. God but he was so thirsty. He knew that he was most definitely dehydrated, and he desperately craved water. He felt a lot better knowing a Tok'ra was here. There might still be hope for escape. If he were to die here at least the Tok'ra would help Janet. Daniel was sure that those who now held him wanted to keep him alive, but he could tell that Lance and James weren't using a hell of a lot of control when they tortured him. He knew that if Levinson didn't keep close tabs on his condition then those two would continue to get worse. He had a sneaking suspicion that if he didn't soon escape he would die by their hands. James and Lance were both crazy and neither of them gave a damn that his captors wanted him very much alive and functioning.

Tail'ia continued to help Daniel drink water. The poor man didn't deserve to be treated like this. She knew that she had to help him. She knew how important Daniel Jackson was to the SGC and to SG-1. They had to free him. She remembered the first time she met him, though at the time he didn't know who the Tok'ra even were. He was so young and his hair had been longer back then. His youthful appearance is what drew her to him first. He looked much younger then he had been, and when she discovered he was a Tau'ri her interest in him increased. He had saved her life and the life of her host at that time though Doctor Jackson probably didn't even realize whom he had helped. She had been surprised that he had helped. When she had heard the Tok'ra allied them selves with the Tau'ri she remembered Daniel Jackson again and had decided that one day she would thank the man for saving her life. At that time she didn't realize that years later their paths would cross once more this time with his life hanging in the balance instead of hers. 

She offered him more water but this time he shook his head no groaning as pain reverberated back at him. She waited for him to regain his focus watching as he slipped his tongue out between his lips to again moisten them. He then replied, "Thank you." 

"You are very welcome." 

Tail'ia watched as Daniel pulled his knees up to his chest trying to make himself more comfortable and to shift his position. She could see that he was miserable. The position was definitely very uncomfortable for him and when she heard his ankle shackles jingle she felt her heart ache for the man. Levinson was definitely being very cruel to the young archaeologist. The position the young man was assuming made him appear vulnerable. She could tell that Levinson's beatings were wearing the man down, but she knew Daniel wouldn't break. He was a strong man, physically and mentally. Tail'ia found herself studying his profile as he leaned against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest as if in a defensive posture. He seemed as if he were tired...tired of the beatings, tired of the restraints, just simply...tired. 

She continued to watch him as he attempted to turn to his right, giving up and deciding simply just to turn his head and prop it against the wall. The blindfold covering the man's eyes made Tail'ia feel very uncomfortable. The man had beautiful eyes and was use to being able to see. The blindfold would trap him in darkness until it was removed. She slowly surveyed the man who was curled up as much as he was able in his present position. She noticed the bruises on his cheeks that stood out against pale flesh. She could see a healing cut above his left eyebrow where he had been knocked unconscious before being brought to Earth. She continued to scan the man's body noticing he had lost some weight since being brought here. He was now losing weight that he needed. His clothes, those that hadn't yet been taken from him, hung on his body appearing three sizes too big for the man. Levinson spent little time making sure that Doctor Jackson's needs were being met. He withheld food from the man since the first day he arrived and other than encouraging her host and Jameson to get liquids into Doctor Jackson he did little else for the man. She often wondered how he planned to keep Doctor Jackson clear headed when he denied the man the basic need for food. What went on in Levinson's head? He wanted Doctor Jackson to remain alive and intact, yet he still neglected to provide his prisoner with adequate food and water. It just didn't make sense. As her eyes fell to Doctor Jackson's secured wrists she felt ill. Beneath those shackles were dark bruises and blood. Just by looking beneath his present restraints one could tell he's been kept constantly secured. Tail'ia knew she had no choice but to save this man before Levinson destroyed him. 

Tail'ia found that she wanted to reach out to Doctor Jackson to provide him with comfort. She started to reach out to touch his face but stopped her hand in mid-air. What was she thinking? Was she crazy? She shook her head then inhaled shakily noticing the young man's head raise slightly. He then spoke, breaking the silence, in his soft-toned voice tinged now with pain and rawness, "Why are you still here? Why haven't you left yet?" 

Tail'ia knew then that Doctor Jackson was now aware that she still remained with him. She answered, "I will leave but not just yet... Doctor Jackson, you must remain strong for your friends will come for you. They do not know where you are, but I will inform them. You must hold on." 

"Yeah...for how long?" came his quiet reply spoken just above a whisper, but Tail'ia could hear him. She knew by that question that Doctor Jackson was becoming weary and tired of being beaten and abused. Anyone would quickly grow weary of being abused consistently every day. 

She paused when she noticed Doctor Jackson suddenly jerk his head up muttering one word, "Anubis."

Anubis? Why was he speaking of Anubis? Tail'ia was now confused by that comment. How did he know of Anubis? Could he even know of the Tok'ra spy who was presently on Valhalla? If so, how? Anubis has been undercover almost as long as she has been. Tail'ia knew Anubis well for she had some feelings for him that could, by human standards, constitute as love. How could Doctor Jackson know of the Tok'ra spy? 

She watched the man as he nodded his head as if he were speaking to someone within. She felt chills climb her spine. She had to be seeing things. It was impossible for Doctor Jackson to be doing that for if he were a host then she would sense his symbiote. He had no symbiote within so what prompted him to speak Anubis' name? 

Daniel attempted to shift his position growing more and more frustrated and disheartened as he discovered just how minimal movement now was for him. He sighed heavily. When would he be free again? Or would he die here at the hands of his tormentors for refusing to do as they wanted? He closed his eyes and propped his head against the wall. He could sense his spirits were low. He was tired. He was tired of everything. He wanted the beatings to stop but knew that they wouldn't. No matter what was done to him he couldn't speak. He couldn't give Levinson, or his men, the help or the answers they sought. 

He could feel himself teetering on the brink of despair. He was just so tired, angry, afraid and frustrated...his emotions were muddled at the moment. He just wanted to be free again. He hated the way emotions would flounder and change from one moment to another when you knew that you were a prisoner with little chance of escape. Some days you were very optimistic knowing you would eventually get away while other days, days like today, you felt helpless as if there were no escape for you and there never would be. Daniel cursed, violently yelling at himself for daring to even consider giving up. If he fell into despair then his captors would win. He couldn't let them win. He wouldn't let them win! His thoughts abruptly ended as he felt a familiar faint, feathery touch glide across his mind then a voice whispering in his head, _‘You must not give up hope, young one. For if you do then they will succeed. You must remain strong and fight with everything you have...’_

He muttered, verbalizing aloud the name of the one speaking with him, "Anubis..."

Daniel was surprised to hear that voice again. He asked inside his mind, _'I thought our connection ended when you returned to your reality.'_

_'It did not. My host and I can still feel your pain, your emotions. We are still with you, Daniel. I believe our connection may be more permanent than we had first thought.'_

_'But how? Those rocks...'_

_'Yes, young one, something happened when we were switched on Tethys. We now share our mind, our thoughts with you. You are connected to us and we believe to the Anpu of your world. We have no knowledge of how this is even possible, but we are here. You must not give up...you are tired. Your mind is very tired. Rest young one rest. Sleep will heal you and rejuvenate you. Rest.'_

Daniel didn't need any more coaxing as his eyes slid shut of their own accord and before long he was fast asleep.

Tail'ia wanted to know why Doctor Jackson spoke Anubis' name, but when she attempted to question him on the matter she realized that he was now deep asleep. She didn't have the heart to wake him. Doctor Jackson needed all the rest he was able to obtain to heal. She got to her feet after checking him once again then watched him in the silence. As she watched him rest in the very uncomfortable position his body was now in Tail'ia spoke to her host, _"It is time."_

Ayanna understood exactly what Tail'ia was saying and she replied, _"We have to contact Jacob Carter."_

_"Yes or this man will not survive. He is badly beaten and already struggles to draw in breath. From the sounds of his inhalations he must have several broken ribs already. Levinson is now resorting to breaking his bones. He is still not healed from the lashing and he is starving. He has lost much weight. We must help him or he may not live."_

_"Yes, I would agree."_

_"Come, Ayanna, let us find a private location from which to transmit."_

_"Do you think contacting Jacob Carter is the right thing to do? Will it work? We can't reveal much to him or the SGC without Levinson suspecting that we were the source."_

_"We will provide the SGC and Jacob Carter with a name that should lead them to this location if they search long and hard enough."_

_"A name? But who?"_

_"Captain Conner. We must remain discrete but that does not mean we cannot help their search along. If our information does not aid them then we will have to speak with them again."_

_"Do you think Conner will talk?"_

Tail'ia remained silent for the longest time before answering, _"Yes, I do. The last time I saw him he did not look too happy. He does not agree with how Doctor Jackson is being treated here. He did not want to bring Doctor Fraiser here either."_

_"Yes, he did...He didn't seem too worried or upset about the matter."_

_"Ayanna, he brought Doctor Fraiser here for one reason and one reason only...because she could help Doctor Jackson."_

_"How can you be so sure?"_

_"It is mainly a feeling I have regarding the man. When we passed him in the hallway that day after he spoke with Levinson he looked as if something were greatly disturbing him. He probably saw Doctor Jackson after that brutal lashing and knew that he could not remain silent for much longer."_

_"I hope you're right, Tail'ia."_

_"As do I...for Doctor Jackson's sake. Come let us contact the Tok'ra."_

After searching for a private place to contact the SGC and Jacob Carter both Ayanna and Tail'ia prepared their message. 

 

* *

 

Jack O'Neill was now pacing anxiously back and forth behind Sam Carter, who was still working on the computer. She had conducted her search using some less than orthodox means to attain information. He knew something was wrong the moment she looked up from the computer screen nervously nibbling on her lower lip. Jack felt fear fill him when he glanced at her. He felt his body tense up as he prepared for the news she had to deliver. He spoke huskily, "Carter, what is it?" 

Sam Carter had only suspected that Simmons could be involved in the disappearances of Janet and Daniel. She had hoped and prayed that she would find nothing connecting him to either of them, but as her search successfully yielded results she felt extreme fear fill her. Simmons was definitely involved with this whole situation. She had discovered that User 4574 had accessed Janet's personnel file multiple times in the last two weeks, which proved that he was involved, at least in her abduction. On a whim Sam accessed Daniel's personnel file to see if User 4574 had attempted to access it in a while. She paled as she noticed that Daniel Jackson's file had been accessed nearly as much as Janet's in the last two weeks. Simmons had been very busy reading up on Daniel and Janet. She didn't like the obvious connections she could see between the two disappearances and one particular employee of the Pentagon. What the hell would draw Simmons into this abduction? Could there be more to this entire situation than met the eye? She could understand someone needing Daniel's linguistic skills and Top Secret knowledge he had stored in his brain regarding the Stargate Program and all the places and races they met on their explorations but Simmons wouldn't get involved simply because Daniel was needed for translation work and information. There had to be another reason Simmons would involve himself in the case. Sam's mind wandered to her own abduction a few months ago. Without thought Sam cursed loudly drawing her CO's undivided attention. He looked at her now and questioned again, "Carter, what is it?"

"Simmons has been accessing Janet's file for the last two weeks. I did a spur of the moment check on Daniel's file also..."

"And?"

"And Simmons has been very busy. He has to be involved in Daniel's abduction...some how."

"But why?" 

"I may know why, sir." 

"Carter?" 

"We know he was taken for the knowledge he holds and his ability to translate and read Goa'uld...Anubis told us that much, but I don't believe these are the only two reasons Daniel was taken." 

"Then why else?" 

"Adrian Conrad."

"What?" 

Adrian Conrad? What did that man have to do with this? Jack remembered that man very clearly for he had been involved in Sam's abduction several months ago. He was dying and had managed to get his hands on a Goa'uld larva. The larva was to be implanted in him to give him long life and to cure him, but no one had been sure what to expect. Sam was abducted for the fact that she had at one time been a host to a symbiote: Jolinar of Molkshur. Jack felt his anger rising as he recalled how they had to search for her and when they found her he had been shot...in the back while in pursuit of the man now harboring a Goa'uld symbiote within. They almost lost Carter on that mission, and he had almost died... He cursed as he realized where she was probably going with this, and he didn't like the thoughts that sprang into his mind. 

Sam watched him waiting for the information to sink in and once she had his attention again she continued, "He has a symbiote in him now. Remember you were attacked from behind while pursuing him? What if...what if Simmons wanted to get his hands on a symbiote, a Goa'uld symbiote, to study and get information from?"

"Carter, you're not serious? Why would...what...why?"

"Why wouldn't he, Colonel? We have no idea what happened to Adrian Conrad. Simmons is a lot like Maybourne. Maybourne was willing to take Teal'c for study. If the Pentagon could get a hold of a host with a Goa'uld symbiote..." 

"The host would become very valuable."

"Yes. The symbiote has an advantage though: it can speak in a language that no one on Earth understands or comprehends. No one except two other people...one is an alien and the other is..." 

"HOLY SHIT! Daniel! Shit! You don't think..." 

"Yes, I do." 

"Shit, that's crazy!" 

"But it would explain how Simmons is involved in this entire thing." 

"Why does every thing seem to trace back to Simmons or Maybourne?" 

"Sir?"

"Never mind."

"This is all theory, sir, but it would explain Simmons involvement, part of the reason Daniel was taken, why Conrad suddenly disappeared the day we were pursuing him and why you were shot in the back while in pursuit." 

"You think Simmons shot me?" 

"I think it's a very big possibility...and if the man could shoot someone, especially a Colonel, in the back without giving it a second thought then inducing pain on Daniel wouldn't bother him in the least..." 

"As long as it yields responses." 

"Yes. God, I hope Daniel isn't with Simmons and Maybourne. Neither of them like him all that much and probably wouldn't stop his interrogators unless Daniel was close to death..." 

"Carter, please don't say that." 

Sam fell silent a look of fear crossing her features for the briefest of instances before she gently reminded, "They abducted Janet, Colonel. We have to consider..." 

Jack didn't like the sudden feel of certainty that seemed to now be traveling through him, for if his hunch was correct and Daniel was with Simmons or Maybourne then Daniel was in a hell of a lot of trouble. He quietly replied, "I know but putting it into words..." 

"I know, Colonel. I know." 

Neither of them wanted to believe that Simmons was somehow involved, but all the evidence indicated that he was. A tense silence fell over the room as Jack and Sam thought of the implications should Simmons be involved. 

 

* *

 

Colonel Maybourne was growing rather impatient waiting for Levinson to get his information. Daniel Jackson still refused to cooperate. Hell, they even started to break bones but the man still refused to cooperate with Levinson. Maybourne was getting tired of it. His crazy boss was constantly pressuring him to get results faster than what Levinson was. He was beginning to regret even agreeing to help the man with his...problem, but that man could help him a lot, so he had reluctantly agreed to have a talk with Lance and James. His boss wanted to use a more persuasive tactic on the young archaeologist...a tactic that Maybourne didn't completely agree with. Any attempts he made to talk the man out of going to such extremes only met with silence. The bastard even threatened to reveal his whole damned operation to the SGC, the Tok'ra and even the goddamned Goa'uld if he didn't cooperate. He was definitely pissed off! He entered the new warehouse where Jackson was now imprisoned and searched for Lance and James. When he found Lance he questioned, "Where's James? I need to speak with both of you." 

"He's coming. So what do you need now?" 

Maybourne looked up as James entered the room. He then said, "What do I need now? You to continue to persuade Jackson to cooperate with Levinson." 

"We've been doing that." 

"I need you to take your interrogation up a notch." 

Lance grinned evilly in Maybourne's direction. Maybourne actually shivered at that sinister look. Shit, was he doing the right thing by telling them to up their tactics a notch? Jackson was already in bad shape by telling them to push the man a bit more he was giving them permission to use more aggressive tactics on the man. He hoped his decision wasn't a mistake, but he was kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place. He immediately dampened Lance's enthusiasm as he reiterated, "I don't want him dead. I want him in some pain. I need him alive. If you kill him then you forfeit your own lives. I also don't want him comatose and he needs to be able to do what we want him to so it's not a free for all..." 

"Maybourne, you know us..." Lance innocently responded.

"Yes, I do which is why I can't specify enough NOT to permanently injure the man. All I want you to do, all I need you to do is increase your...persuasive tactics a notch or two. You're not being paid to murder him you're being paid to place him in pain. If he dies my boss will also put a contract out on your lives as well. He doesn't want Jackson dead he wants Jackson in extreme pain. Is that clear?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Good. I don't want to return to find Jackson bleeding to death in his cell. You also have to make certain he's given water. Dehydration can kill very quickly..." 

"Ayanna is taking care of that." 

"Yes well, she hasn't been visiting him. He'll die quicker of dehydration than starvation so make sure he gets liquids. We need to keep Jackson alive for years to come. The man will be imprisoned for more than a couple of months, so don't let him die on us." 

"No problem, Maybourne." 

Nodding when he was sure he got his point across Maybourne casually changed the topic of discussion, "How has Levinson been about all this? Has he been becoming more lax with Jackson?" 

"No, actually he's been giving us free rein to do with Jackson what we want. He's been ordering the man's bones broken, as well." 

"Good. Glad to hear it. Keep your eye on him and make sure he doesn't go soft on us. If he does let me know and he'll be dealt with." 

"Sure, boss." 

Maybourne watched the two men a moment longer before turning to leave the room. He paused as he thought of the drug. He was told to deliver it or lose everything...should he give it to Jackson or not? The drug was experimental and would induce great pain. It could be a very persuasive device. He focused on Lance adding, "Lance..."

"Yes sir?"

He paused only a moment longer before continuing, "I have one other thing I'd like you to do."

"Which is?"

He pulled out the syringe showing it to Lance then continued, "Give this to Jackson...today."

"What is it?"

"A drug."

"A drug? Why?"

"It's experimental. It will cause severe pain. If beatings aren't working then perhaps this will."

Lance looked at Maybourne longer knowing that they were told not to give Jackson drugs, experimental or otherwise, because they needed him intact. He also knew that Maybourne answered to someone higher than himself and higher than Levinson...someone who was making all the demands. Maybourne would never resort to giving Jackson an experimental drug because he was too damned squeamish about that sort of thing. Lance was sure that Maybourne's boss made the order and if it wasn't carried out...they could all kiss their asses goodbye. He still had to question, "Will it kill him?"

"No. It's short-acting. It'll last up to forty-eight hours."

Lance tried not to look surprised by that answer as he questioned, "Forty-eight hours? How is that short-acting?"

"There are no long-term effects." 

"Is it safe to..." 

"It's been tested before. Trust me. It'll only cause him some...pain." 

Lance watched Maybourne longer. He hesitated replying, "Levinson might not..." 

"I don't care how Levinson feels about it! I want it administered! Jackson needs more persuasion. If he hasn't caved yet he won't. We need to push him just a bit more." 

Lance shrugged his shoulders casually as he responded simply, "Okay." 

Maybourne watched Lance longer wishing he could somehow prevent this from happening. Lance would do as he was told and give Jackson the injection whether or not Levinson wanted him to. The man extended his hand to accept the syringe and Maybourne hesitated no longer as he sat the syringe on Lance's palm. He continued, "Trust me. Will you? I know what I'm doing."

Lance nodded wrapping his fingers around the item. He watched as Maybourne quickly turned and left the room as fast as he was able...probably so he wouldn't second-guess his decision. After he was gone Lance once again focused on the syringe debating about the item a bit longer. When his mind was made up he headed to Jackson's cell preparing to give him the injection.

What none of them realized was that Ayanna had overheard the conversation. When she heard Maybourne's order she knew she had to tell Levinson about his plan. She waited until she could slip away undetected before heading to Levinson's office. 

As Ayanna entered Levinson's office she faltered. Should she have checked on Doctor Jackson first? She was unsure of what to do. She could go to his cell and stay with him but that would only stall the inevitable. Lance and James could easily overpower her if they were determined enough and Doctor Jackson would get the drug anyway. She needed to find someone they would listen to. She entered Levinson's office. The man immediately turned to face her. She wasn't sure if telling him would make a difference or not.

Levinson turned as his door opened and smiled Ayanna's way as he questioned, "What is it, Ayanna?"

"Sir...I...I overheard Colonel Maybourne speaking with Lance and James..." 

"Lance and James? What did he...?" 

She was surprised to hear such vehemence coming from him upon the mention of the Colonel. She continued, "He told them to use more persuasive tactics on Doctor Jackson..." 

"Why that son of a bitch!" 

"He also told Lance to...give Doctor Jackson some experimental drug that will...induce pain..." 

"Shit! Where the hell is that snake?" 

"He left. He gave Lance a syringe and..." 

"Where's Lance? Damn it, is he crazy? Using that experimental crap on a person what the hell is his problem?" 

"He said it was tested before...that it won't kill Jackson just..." 

"Of course it was tested. The NID are always developing insane drugs and ridiculous experiments! Where is Lance now?" 

"Heading to Doctor Jackson's cell. He went to the bathroom..." 

Without another backward glance Levinson exited the room and headed towards Doctor Jackson's cell determined to prevent Lance giving the man the experimental drug. Shit, Maybourne was not only dense he was incredibly stupid! The drug may have been tested, but who the hell knows what else it could do to the man! SHIT! 

Meanwhile... 

Lance entered Jackson's cell grinning when he once again noticed how the man was restrained. The position was perfect for the infuriating archaeologist. He approached noticing Jackson raising his head...so the man was awake? Well, good, he could taunt him a bit more. He chuckled saying, "Relax, Doctor Jackson, it's only me. I know how much you've been missing my company."

"Lance, what the hell do you want now?" 

"You better watch how you speak to me. Right now I can do whatever I want to you." 

"Why are you here?" 

"I have a little something for you. It seems the Colonel is becoming increasingly more impatient with you." 

"Is that so? What a surprise." 

Lance glared at Doctor Jackson as he drew the needle out of his pocket and held it up preparing to inject the drug into Jackson. He moved closer to Doctor Jackson as he added, "Yes, that's so." 

Daniel jumped when he realized that Lance was closer. He felt very uncomfortable with the man so near him. He winced as he felt a sudden pin prick in his arm. He jerked away cursing as he felt a burning sensation quickly travel down his arm. He forced himself to remain still as the drug was administered. He was unsure of what to expect. He jumped yet again as the door to his cell flew open striking the wall with a loud bang. He swallowed hard feeling every nerve standing on end. He automatically tensed as he heard Levinson's cold voice, "What the hell are you doing, Lance?"

Daniel shivered finding that he was very glad that obvious outrage in Levinson's voice wasn't directed his way. He listened to the exchange wondering what the hell Lance just gave him and hoping to get some answers from what he heard. 

Lance looked up startled as he pulled the needle from Daniel's arm. Daniel winced louder as his arm throbbed in response. He knew that Levinson was pissed and obviously didn't support this decision. 

Levinson demanded, "What the hell were you thinking? How dare you give him something without my permission!" 

"News flash for you Levinson, I take my orders from Maybourne and he said to give the good doctor some happy juice." 

"Lance, how incredibly stupid can you be? An..." 

He stopped as Daniel winced loudly and groaned knowing that whatever the hell was in that syringe was already taking affect. Damn it! Levinson glared coldly in Lance's direction inquiring, "Just how fast acting is that shit?"

"I don't know."

"Do you even know what the hell you gave him?" 

"A drug." 

"A drug? Shit Lance, what kind of a drug? What does it do, what is it, how does it work?" 

"Look Maybourne said it wouldn't kill him..." 

Levinson looked at Lance shocked at what the man had done and his reasoning behind doing so. He shook his head once again catching a slight wince from the archaeologist. Shit, no damned drug was that fast acting and Jackson wouldn't be giving voice to his pain unless it was rather extreme. What the hell did Maybourne give him? Damn it, he was so pissed off now! He focused on Jackson noticing the man slowly pulling his knees to his chest and pressing his forehead against those knees. He was attempting to curl in on himself. God, the strain that position must be placing on the man's arms...he shook his head in disgust. What the hell had Maybourne been thinking? Damn it, how could he have not expected this? He turned back to Lance as he continued, "Maybourne said it wouldn't kill him? What else did he say?" 

"It would cause pain." 

"Anything else?" 

"No." 

"No? He didn't tell you what kind of pain it would induce? He didn't tell you if it would make Jackson sick? What the hell does it do, Lance?" 

"I don't really know. He said it was experimental I..." 

"Shit Lance, how could you have been so stupid? Experimental means that damned injection could do all kinds of nasty things to him. The NID's always creating new coercive drugs. They're always creating viruses...they dabble in everything..." 

Lance acted as if he hadn't heard Levinson's last comment and casually added, "Oh, he also said it would last about forty-eight hours..." 

"Forty-eight...DAMN!" 

Levinson wanted to punch the man before him. Forty-eight hours? Shit! Jackson was already in pain and Levinson was certain that pain would become worse before it became better, and he couldn't even give the man anything to get through it because it could make things worse instead of better. Shit! What a mess! What a goddamn mess! God, how could he have left this happen? His main goal was to keep Jackson out of Maybourne's hands so he couldn't do shit like this to the man! How could he have not expected this? How? As he heard Jackson's sudden sharp intake of breath he once again cursed glancing at the young archaeologist who was attempting to curl in on himself even more now. He demanded, "Where the hell is Maybourne now? I need to have a word with him." 

"He left." 

"That son of a bitch!" 

"Look..." 

"No, you look! What you just did was incredibly stupid! I don't want any experimental stuff used on my prisoner...ever!" 

"Maybourne's..." 

"Fuck Maybourne! I wouldn't trust him with my worst enemy! I can't believe..." 

His voice trailed off as he heard Jackson's low curse. He glanced at the man noticing that he seemed even paler. What the hell did that drug do? It obviously was fast acting because Jackson was quite obviously feeling the effects already. He turned back to Lance inquiring, "Is there any of that stuff left in..." 

"A little." 

"Give it to me." 

"Why? What are you going to do with it?" 

"Have it analyzed, if I can. I need to know what to expect..." 

"Analyzed? Yeah, right. You're crazy, Levinson!" 

"Just give me the damned syringe." 

"Sure." 

He handed it to Levinson then started leaving the room. Levinson watched him allowing the man to go. He was sure if he didn't he'd beat the shit out of the guy. Once Lance was gone he approached Doctor Jackson kneeling before him he questioned, "Doctor Jackson?" 

Daniel heard him but didn't look up. The last thing he wanted was this man to see any more indications of the pain now swamping him. He had listened to the exchange between Levinson and Lance noticing the tensions were now very high. Things were starting to obviously fall apart. When Levinson spoke of the drug being experimental Daniel became very worried. His worry only increased as his blood seemed to pound furiously through his veins leaving a burning trail behind. As sudden cramping clenched in his stomach and his head started to pound very loudly Daniel knew that he was in trouble. God, he was going to be sick! He felt the bile attempting to rise but nothing happened. He struggled to suffer the anguish in silence but still put voice to it. As the pain in his head tripled he felt lightheaded and dizzy. What in the hell was in that damned drug? He attempted to curl in on himself the best he could in his present condition as yet another wave of nausea swept through him. He was vaguely aware of the door opening and shutting and was startled as Levinson spoke his name. He didn't even acknowledge the man so focused on his own agony that he could focus on little else. Levinson's voice came to him again, followed shortly by light pressure against his face. He inhaled sharply aware that Levinson was touching him. He attempted to pull away from the unwanted contact but once again sharp, stabbing pain gripped his stomach. He groaned pushing his forehead into his knees in an effort to keep his face hidden from Levinson. The last thing he needed was to show this man how much pain he was now in. He heard Levinson say something about sending Ayanna to him and swore he heard the man apologizing for allowing this to happen. Apologizing? Shit, maybe the drug also made one delirious to bat. As another flash of pain shuddered mercilessly through his body he attempted to curl up tighter drawing some small comfort from doing so. 

Levinson once again cursed apologizing to the young man for not keeping him safe from Maybourne's insane form of revenge. He knew part of the reason Maybourne told Lance to give Jackson the drug was so he could draw some revenge from making the man suffer severely. He noticed Doctor Jackson curling up even more as obvious pain once again sliced through him. He had to do something. He exited the room, locating Ayanna, he told her to go tend to Doctor Jackson. He hoped in sending her there it would provide the man with some small amount of comfort. 

He headed to Doctor Fraiser's cell. As he entered she glared at him. He ignored the glare and approached her. Without hesitation he questioned, "How good are you at analyzing...?" 

Janet continued to glare at him wondering what all the hell he did to Daniel. She remained stubbornly silent for several minutes before asking, "Why do you want to know?" 

Levinson sighed heavily sure that honesty would probably be the only thing that would get her to respond. He pulled out the syringe and showed it to her saying, "I need the contents in this syringe analyzed." 

"Why?" 

He turned from her as he mustered the courage to continue. She would be furious and he knew that she would, but he needed her cooperation. He focused on her again as he answered, "This is an experimental drug of some kind created by the NID for...interrogation purposes." 

"Interrogation? Daniel...did...was he...?" 

“Yes. Maybourne got to one of my men and told him to give this to Jackson. Had I known I would have been able to prevent the whole thing, but I arrived too late. Lance managed to get a decent amount of the stuff into Jackson before I stopped him. I have no idea what it is. All he could tell me was that it's a pain inducer with effects that will last up to forty-eight hours. Maybourne told him it wouldn't kill Jackson just cause him pain but...I don't trust Maybourne at all. He's too bent on seeking his damned revenge on Jackson." 

Janet looked up at Levinson knowing he just provided her with more information then he really needed to. She wondered why he would do so. She also wondered why Maybourne's actions were bothering him so much. Why was he so bothered by the fact that Daniel was given a drug? The man had no qualms about beating Daniel or breaking his bones, yet he was concerned about a drug? It didn't make sense. She was fast learning that their captor was very complex and very unpredictable. Maybe he liked keeping people off balance and that's how he kept control. She had no idea. 

Levinson noticed her eyeing him up and could tell that she was reading his thoughts and emotions in his eyes. He attempted to justify what he's doing, "Look Doctor Fraiser, my job is to interrogate him and to get his cooperation using whatever means necessary. I don't have any qualms about doing my job..." 

"Of course..." came her brisk reply. 

Levinson continued, "But I sure as hell refuse to make him completely defenseless knowing that there are several people involved who want nothing more than to make him that way so they can do whatever the hell they want to him. I refuse to give him drugs...unless absolutely necessary and I refuse to use experimental things on him. I refuse to leave Doctor Jackson completely defenseless. Those are my rules..." 

Janet was rather surprised to hear those words coming from Levinson. So the man did have a heart in there... although it was rather small he did seem genuinely concerned and worried about Daniel. She was also sure that he is being honest with her. She questioned, "What do you need me to do?" 

Levinson sighed in relief as she offered her cooperation. He wasn't sure if she could analyze the drug, but he wanted her to do something. He couldn't just allow this to happen without attempting to help Jackson. If he had just been paying attention more this would never have happened to begin with. 

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Colonel O'Neill was definitely not happy. Sutekh took Doctor Jackson quite a while ago. He was worried. Damn, he was actually worried! He arose to his feet unable to sit still as he thought of what all the evil Goa'uld lord was doing to his friend...did he just say friend? No way. When was the last time he called Doctor Jackson a friend? He was an acquaintance, a teammate not a friend. A friend indicated that he actually cared for the man and O'Neill wasn't about to care for anyone. Friends only left you...just like family. To say Doctor Jackson was a friend was to admit that the man would die because anyone who got close to Jack O'Neill always left him, always died. Caring was a very dangerous thing, indeed. It implied the giving of his heart and when he opened his heart to someone death usually found them. He couldn't deal with that loss again...or could he? He remembered the warning the alternate Daniel Jackson gave him...if he refused to let anyone get close to him then he would die a very lonely man. Did he really want to grow old and die, pass on with no one to care that he was no more? Did he really want to lie on his deathbed staring at the ceiling wondering why he was so alone? He shuddered. No, he didn't want to be alone any more. He spent the last four years that way and was now miserable, but if he allowed Doctor Jackson to get close to him... Jack jerked his head up as he heard a scream pierce the air. His heart rate tripled and he felt a sympathetic pang stab straight to his chest. My God was that another prisoner or was that...Daniel? 

He started pacing rapidly back and forth as his mind exposed him to a lovely array of graphic images of the things Sutekh could be doing to Daniel right now. Shit, he couldn't deny his feelings any longer. He did care for Daniel Jackson and he did want to have the man as a friend once more. He glanced up as a guard cleared his throat rather loudly. When he focused on the man he recognized Isis' First Prime, Ka'tar. 

Ka'tar questioned, "Why do you look so troubled?" 

"What?"

"I see that Sutekh has once again returned for your friend...and for Anubis. You worry yourself over his welfare do you not?" 

Jack glanced away as Ka'tar continued, "Ah yes. I see that you do. You seem as if you care deeply for your friend, yet when you look at him all I see is hatred and anger. Why is that? Why do humans act such ways?" 

"You don't care about us so why ask?"

"It is true that I was raised with the beliefs that the Tau'ri were merely slaves who could not think for themselves, who were animals. I no longer believe that is so."

"Oh so when did this brilliant revelation come to you?"

Ka'tar held O'Neill's stern gaze as he answered, "On the day I watched your friend become host to My Lord Anubis. I still recall his screams of pain and the fear he felt when he knew what was about to occur. I still recall his many attempts to free himself from the guards and from the restraints that bound him to the altar. He is a very spirited one. I will never forget what I witnessed on that day. I vowed to protect him if I could." 

Jack didn't believe the Goa'uld for a minute. He snapped, "He has a snake in him and because you didn't stop them he's no more." 

Ka'tar eyed up the furious human casting a speculative look the man's way before continuing, "Ah, but he is. I know that Daniel Jackson is still there trapped inside his own mind by the Goa'uld imprisoning him." 

Jack spoke immediately without thought, "He's not trapped they're..." 

Jack snapped his mouth shut as he realized what he almost revealed. He was finally beginning to accept that Daniel and Anubis would remain together...great time to verbalize his acceptance. Shit, wasn't he already told that if it were discovered that Daniel and Anubis were equals they would be executed for being Tok'ra spies? Damn it, what the hell had he been thinking? 

Ka'tar jerked his head up as Colonel O'Neill made that statement. Another person confirmed what he has been suspecting. Anubis was probably one of those Tok'ra he had heard so much about. If he were then Daniel Jackson was very aware of everything even when Anubis was dominant. They were truly equals if Anubis was a Tok'ra. That would explain the time Anubis had been injured and he knew, was certain, that the host was dominant as he tended to him. Ka'tar had seen the spirit shining in the young man's eyes. Now as he recalled that day he hadn't seen any real fear or defeat in that gaze. In fact, the host seemed...content, very content. If Anubis were truly suppressing his host by exposing him to constant pain the host would not have seemed so calm. At the time he convinced himself that he was seeing Anubis. He had believed that no host survived though ever since that day he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that refused to subside. Ever since that day he contemplated the idea of host and symbiote both still being alive and present within the body but only the Goa'uld was in control always. When he thought about the issue he became even more positive that the Goa'uld were obsessed with power and control and were not gods at all. 

O'Neill watched Ka'tar in silence wondering what was going through the man's mind. Ka'tar focused on him yet again saying, "Your friend is very interesting, indeed." 

Jack cocked his head to the side slightly confused by that comment before continuing, "Why are you here? What do you want from him?" 

"Nothing. I merely want to free him from Sutekh...and from Isis." 

Jack stared disbelievingly Ka'tar's way wanting to say something but not being able to form the words. 

Ka'tar eyed him levelly as he continued, "I see that this surprises you." 

Jack didn't think he merely answered, "Uh...yeah..." 

"You cannot comprehend why it is that I, a Goa'uld, would desire such a fate for Daniel Jackson. Colonel O'Neill, he does not deserve what he has been given." 

"Oh I see. Because he's a Tau'ri, a slave, he doesn't deserve to have a snake in him..." 

"No Colonel O'Neill, That is not what I am saying and you know that it is not. He does not deserve to suffer simply because My Queen...desires to keep him as her own." 

Jack didn't speak. He only glared at the Goa'uld before it continued, "He belongs to her. She owns Anubis and she owns his host. He is her Pharaoh. She has effectively trapped him. Do you know why Daniel Jackson was separated from your team upon your arrival on Maline?"

Jack glared at him all too aware of the feelings and the guilt that accompanied that question. Oh yes, he knew. He definitely knew. She had plans for his young teammate. As soon as she saw him she probably desired to possess him totally and completely. He knew for it was his mistake, his failure, to protect his own, to protect a member of his team that brought Doctor Jackson to this point in time. Had he resisted, complained, fought for his teammate instead of watching silently as he was led away by Isis' First Prime, by this man who now stood before him, Daniel Jackson's life might have ended up very different. 

Ka'tar answered his own question, "I see that you do." 

Jack wondered why this Goa'uld seemed so interested in his friend. What the hell was going on in the snake's head? Why was he being so emphatic about wanting to help Daniel? Jack continued to stare at the snake trying to understand him, trying to figure out why a Goa'uld would want to help a human. 

Ka'tar watched the Colonel silently. He was very aware that O'Neill was now off-balance. The man was trying to figure out why a Goa'uld would be concerned about anyone, anything, but himself. This man before him believed that all Goa'uld were inherently evil and incapable of caring for anything but their own self-interests. Ka'tar shook his head then said, "You do not understand me and this makes you afraid. You are full of questions, so many questions. I can see them burning in your eyes. You cannot comprehend why I would desire to help a Tau'ri, a man who I was brought up to believe was a simple slave. To you I am incapable of feeling, of caring for another. You believe us all completely self-serving. I confuse you and you do not like to be confused." 

Jack glanced briefly at Ka'tar finding that he was very confused, indeed. Ka'tar obviously was very attentive to notice his emotions, his feelings, so easily. Ka'tar was also correct. He just couldn't understand, couldn't believe, that a Goa'uld could care for another. 

Ka'tar allowed the silent seconds to stretch into minutes before continuing, "I am First Prime to Isis. I am a Jaffa who carries an infant Goa'uld for my queen. My duty is to protect her and anyone she desires to have protected. I have many other duties but this duty I place above all others. I am sworn to protect her and anyone else she desires to have protected. Daniel Jackson is my responsibility. It is my job, my duty, to protect him..." 

"Protect Anubis you mean?" 

"Yes, but my duty also entails that I am responsible for protecting Daniel Jackson as well. I will not leave Avaris without him." 

"So you only want to help him because it's your duty?" 

"No. I want to free him from Isis and Sutekh, but I will not leave his side once he is free unless he requests it of me."

"What? What the hell..." 

Jack fell completely silent as another pain-filled scream pierced the air. He felt the hair on the back of his neck raise on end. He knew that voice all too well for that voice would often haunt his dreams and nightmares. The voice belonged to Daniel. Daniel was screaming and from the sounds of that scream he was in unbearable pain. He glanced at Ka'tar knowing but not caring that his face reflected his fear and horror of hearing that scream. Upon focusing on Ka'tar Jack couldn't speak for the Jaffa's face reflected that same horror as well. The Jaffa held his gaze only a moment longer before turning and rushing out of the dungeons. Jack knew exactly where that Jaffa was heading. He was going to Daniel and he was most likely going to attempt to stop Sutekh from doing whatever the hell he was now doing to the man to make him scream like that. Jack unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself feeling suddenly cold and very afraid. As another of Daniel's screams were wrenched from the man to fill the air Jack started pacing and silently urging Daniel to please hold on. 

 

* *

 

Pain. The pain was immense. His head was pounding. He desperately fought not to scream knowing his sounds of suffering would only satisfy Sutekh's sick twisted enjoyment. He also didn't want to hear the sounds of his own screams echoing around him bouncing off the walls and carrying to the dungeons where the other prisoners would become terrified upon hearing them knowing that their lord was again tormenting someone. He tried to resist but his body was already battered. Anubis was once again unconscious. Sutekh had beaten them then whipped them. When he lost consciousness the evil Goa'uld lord had used some kind of strong smelling concoction that brought him back to the anguish, to the aches and pains now thrumming throughout his body. He was tired and Anubis was tired. Why wouldn't the evil lord allow them a brief respite? Why was he so insistent on driving into them again and again? He knew, Anubis knew, the Goa'uld lord could beat and brutalize them all he wanted until he grew tired of the game for he knew that Anubis would once again heal his host so that they could both be brought before the evil lord for further punishing. They also knew that Sutekh had his own sarcophagus. Anubis had explained to him months ago how the simple technology could return one to life. Should they die by Sutekh's hands he would only throw them in the sarcophagus to return them to life once more and begin his torments anew. They were trapped with no escape. They were trapped by the enemy of Isis...an enemy that would never let them go, an enemy that only desired to make Isis suffer by using her precious Beloved to do so. Theirs was to be a life of constant pain and suffering until they were rescued or Ka'tar helped them to escape...or until death found them both. 

As Daniel thought of Ka'tar he wondered where the First Prime was. He only had a fleeting moment to think before the pain once again erupted inside his skull. The evil lord was wielding that damned hand device again and this time no matter how determined he was, how much effort he put forth, Daniel could no longer remain silent as a desperate scream of rage, anguish and pain tore forth from his slightly parted lips. He tried to focus on something, on anything, but the pain was filling his mind, numbing it, clouding out all possible thoughts, all attempts to remain clearheaded. He saw darkness hovering just beyond his reach taunting him and urging him to follow. He found he desperately wanted to do just that but knew that Sutekh would only wake him and start all over again. 

Daniel lost track of how many times the Goa'uld used that damned hand device to drill into his skull. At last count it was five, no six? Ah hell, he couldn't remember. Shouldn't he be dead by now? What the hell was that damned device doing to his head, to his brain, anyway? As much as the pain burned and filled his mind you'd think it would kill him. As the device fell silent yet again Daniel nearly sighed aloud dropping his head forward trying vainly to ignore the taste of blood on his lips. Shit, he'd bitten into his goddamned lip that time. Shit! He found that he was very thankful Anubis was no longer conscious for it would hurt his friend more to silently witness and experience the pain now surrounding him. Sutekh had played with Anubis for a while but once he grew tired of toying with him he turned his attention to his host rendering Anubis unconscious so he could enjoy tormenting him. Daniel wondered if the snake would ever grow tired of torturing him. My God, how long have they been here in this room already today? How much time has gone by since they were once again brought before Sutekh? Daniel didn't know, didn't really care at the moment as his mind focused intently on the pain yet again. They had so many cuts, so many bruises. Sutekh had truly tortured them both today. He made sure to work them over well. There wasn't a single spot on his body that didn't feel some degree of pain at the moment. 

Daniel's thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he heard the door open. He heard a familiar voice addressing Sutekh. He knew that voice but couldn't place it. He attempted to lift his head earning himself more anguish as the simple movement forced a painfully loud groan to escape from his lips. He heard the laughter, heard it and hated it. Despised the one who still remained before him laughing at him, laughing at his suffering and laughing at Anubis' suffering. Daniel managed enough energy to yell an insult at the dark lord in Goa'uld. The insult was not easily accepted as he felt the heat against his forehead, heard the eerie hiss as the Goa'uld hand device was once again activated by its owner. Instantly pain greeted him, filled him and attempted to claim him. He screamed loudly as the device continued to drill and bore into his skull destroying the tight grasp Daniel was attempting to maintain on consciousness. His world exploded into inky blackness as the ringing in his ears seemed to match the hum of the hand device. A brilliant light exploded behind his vision drawing dim quickly then he felt no more as that seductive blackness reached up, surrounded him, grabbed him and pulled him under into oblivion, into the blessed unconsciousness. 

Sutekh's attention was drawn to the door as he was once again interrupted. He glanced at the invader then focused on his prisoner still hanging by his shackled wrists from the ceiling. He swept his eyes over the man's body grinning as he noticed the many bleeding cuts and bruises on that body. When his eyes focused on the floor he felt a thrill running through him as he saw the bright red puddle of blood now lying beneath his prisoner. As the man groaned Sutekh laughed. He finally had complete control over Isis' Beloved. He had it and he wasn't about to let it go. He had half a notion to keep the man and Anubis alive until he tired of tormenting them. He enjoyed today's festivities immensely and couldn't wait until Anubis once again healed his host. He wanted to begin all over again. His laugh was abruptly ended as the human threw back an insult...in perfect Goa'uld. Well, it would seem that Anubis' host was quite attentive even when Anubis kept him constantly suppressed. He was rather impressed by the human's ability to speak the language of the gods. He grinned as he once again pressed the hand device to the man's forehead and activated it. As the human released a scream of agony Sutekh smirked. Yes, those screams, oh how he loved to hear the suffering of his victims. As the human crumpled before him Sutekh deactivated the device turning to the guard he simply ordered, "Return the prisoner to his cell." 

"Yes, My Lord." 

Ka'tar kept his eyes hooded as the Goa'uld lord focused on him and gave him the order to return his prisoner to his cell. As Sutekh turned and exited the room Ka'tar sighed. He then focused on the man in the room. He had hoped that Sutekh would not be so cruel this time, but as he made his way rapidly to the man's side he was appalled by all the injuries the man now had. He shook his head sadly as he quietly spoke, "I am sorry, My Lord. I have failed to protect you this day. I am sorry." 

He quickly undid the shackles feeling his heart aching as the man crumpled before him. Ka'tar caught him in his arms refusing to allow his lord to strike the floor. As his arms came in contact with Daniel's back he froze hearing the man cry out in anguish. The man began to toss his head back and forth from side to side in obvious discomfort. Ka'tar grew sadder as he knew that he should have tried to prevent this. He also knew that if he had interfered his cover would now be blown. He had no choice. He lowered his voice to barely a whisper saying, "Relax, young one, I am only moving you to another room. I must return you to your Colonel O'Neill. He is very fearful and concerned about you. Be silent, be calm, young one. Please." 

Ka'tar exhaled as he noticed the man instantly calming in his arms. He was very glad for that. He gently hoisted Daniel into his arms feeling guilt slicing through him as the man continued to voice his pain in quiet whimpers and moans. Sutekh had, indeed, been very cruel and brutal towards his lord this day. 

Ka'tar carried the young man to his cell careful not to jar him any more than was absolutely necessary. When he approached the cell Colonel O'Neill was up staring at him and at the precious burden in his arms. Ka'tar could see the anger and condemnation there in Colonel O'Neill's eyes. The man did not understand that for Ka'tar to interfere on Anubis or Daniel's behalf would only get them killed and therefore no one would be able to rescue them. Ka'tar, however, made no comments or excuses. He merely accepted O'Neill's silent anger and rage as his due. He unlocked the cell carrying Daniel inside. He spoke softly, "I must...secure him to the wall. If I do not then Sutekh will know that I am not who I pretend to be." 

O'Neill said nothing only continued to glare at him with unspoken vehemence and rage. He held Ka'tar's gaze only a few moments longer before turning to the one in the Jaffa's arms. As his eyes fell to the silent man in Ka'tar's arms Jack felt his heart lurch in his chest. My God Sutekh had done much worse than last time. His friend was pale and looked so frail, so small in the Jaffa's strong arms. Jack couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, as he thought of all the suffering Daniel had obviously been put through today. 

Ka'tar noticed the pain and anger in the Colonel's eyes as he took in the young man's appearance. He could think of nothing else to say except, "He will be all right, O'Neill. Anubis will heal him." 

"Yeah, so Seth can do worse to him next time." 

Ka'tar lowered his head as he simply replied, "Such is the way of things." 

"When the hell are you getting us out of here?" 

Ka'tar glared at O'Neill as he commented in a hushed tone of voice, "Do not speak so loud, O'Neill. The walls have ears. If it is discovered why I am here then you and Daniel Jackson will have no chance at escape. You must silence your tongue before you condemn him and yourself to death!" 

Jack jumped in response to that comment silently cursing himself for being so damned thickheaded. Ka'tar was right, if anyone had heard what he just said so loudly then he might very well have pissed away Daniel's last chance at freedom. Damn it, why was he so stupid at times? 

Ka'tar spoke softly, "And now you understand...I see that you are realizing the severity of your predicament. This is good...I must return to Sutekh before he seeks to locate me. Anubis will heal your friend, but it will take time." 

"So I can't do anything for him?" replied the man in a voice lined with defeat. 

Ka'tar softened his voice as he answered, "Yes, there is something you can do." 

"What?" came the hopeful reply. 

Ka'tar was a bit confused about these humans. They were very emotional creatures and a very complex species. Knowing O'Neill awaited a response Ka'tar continued in his soothing voice, "Be a friend to him. Be his supporter. Do not leave him suffer this alone. O'Neill, he needs you now more than ever before. You must destroy the hatred, the anger, you feel for this young one within you. If you do not then you will only hurt him more." 

"How would you know?" 

"Colonel O'Neill, only a fool could not see with his own eyes how much this young one cares for you." 

Only a fool? Well, he was the biggest fool. How could a snake see something that he couldn't? He had been so angry and so blinded by hate the last four years that he had failed to realize that Daniel Jackson still loved and cared for him, still considered him a friend and constantly forgave him for any indiscretion no matter how much pain it caused him. God, he didn't deserve the man as a friend. What kind of a friend would treat another as badly as he had treated Doctor Jackson? He was the biggest fool of all. 

Jack watched in mute silence as Ka'tar gently sat Daniel down then worked on restraining him to the wall. Daniel jerked awake as soon as the cold metal of the manacle touched his wrist. He attempted to jerk away muttering, "No, no, please...no." 

As Jack heard the obvious distress in his young friend's voice he discovered that he wanted to reach out and soothe the man's fears, soothe his pain and soothe his suffering but instead of reaching out he continued to silently observe the two. 

Ka'tar understood Daniel's sudden plea. The man hated being restrained and locked up, but there was nothing that he could do. He merely spoke in that comforting tone of voice, "Shh, shh, My Lord, you must not resist me. I must do this."

Daniel snapped his eyes open upon hearing a voice speaking to him and as he turned his eyes towards Ka'tar he sighed in relief then asked, "Why?"

"My Lord if I do not then Sutekh will become suspicious." 

"Ka'tar...I'm not your lord. You don't have to address me as such."

"You are my lord..." 

"No. He's asleep." 

"Do you not think I know of this already My Lord Daniel?" 

Daniel stared at him for the longest time before Ka'tar continued, "I know that it is with you I am speaking. I have been watching you My..." 

"Daniel, please." 

"Daniel. I know that you are not suppressed as I have been told." 

Daniel broke eye contact then quickly turned from Ka'tar unable to maintain it. Ka'tar gently questioned, "You are Tok'ra are you not? My Lord Anubis...he is Tok'ra..." 

Daniel gasped and stared back at Ka'tar unaware that he provided Ka'tar with an answer already. Ka'tar nodded his head before continuing, "It is as I have suspected. This I am happy to learn. I have been fearful that Anubis has been using pain to gain your silence. I am glad that such is not the case. Do not fear so, young one. I will keep your secret safe. Now I must restrain you. I am deeply sorry but this I must do. I have no choice. Do you understand?" 

Daniel stared at him for the longest time before nodding his head and reluctantly allowing Ka'tar to once again place the hated chains back on his wrists. He winced as the metal dug into his sore, bleeding wrists. Ka'tar said, "I have tried to make them as loose as I dare so as not to cause you further pain. I am sorry." 

“S'okay. I'm fine. Really," came Daniel's tired response. Daniel fell silent as Ka'tar nodded then prepared to leave. He said, "I will bring you water. You are in need of it." 

"Thank you." 

Ka'tar nodded his head then left locking the cell once again. Daniel listened to his fading footsteps preparing to relax when he felt suddenly ill. He cursed rather loudly as he struggled not to scream. Jack was instantly at his side asking if he was all right. All he could muster was a quick, "Oh God, Jack...hurts...hurts...badly..." 

Jack swept his eyes over Daniel noticing the tons of cuts and bruises across the man's body. He felt rage fill him knowing that Sutekh did this. He also noticed the light burn marks on the bridge of the man's nose and on his forehead. He hated to think of what caused those marks. Yet as his eyes took in all the marks he sensed that Daniel's newest pain had a different source and immediately questioned, "What does? What hurts? Tell me, Daniel. Tell me." 

Daniel only shook his head refusing to speak of what he feared was occurring. He was only vaguely aware of Jack pulling him into his arms and holding him, offering him comfort in touch. Jack must be sitting against the wall. There was no other way he could have pulled him against him. He allowed himself to be held by the man now with him. He needed the physical touch desperately and felt safe in Jack's embrace. Daniel allowed his eyes to drift shut as he focused internally searching and reaching out for the one he was sure was suffering. As he connected he felt the man's fear enter him, which confirmed his guess as to what was occurring. The pain he was feeling inside, the twisting in his gut, the agony thrumming through his body was not his own. The pain was that of another so like him in much the same predicament. He tried to distance himself knowing the pain in the other would only trap him as well but as he heard the silent cries of anguish that the man refused to give voice to, as he sensed the tears of agony that wanted to fall but the man held desperately at bay he knew he could not distance himself for that man's pain was now his own. 

He knew he had to break off the contact somehow or he would unwillingly be sending his own pain back towards the man as well. The connection between them was not one-way as Daniel had hoped their connection was two-way for as the man screamed silently telling him, ordering him to withdrawal Daniel knew his alternate could feel his presence. They could feel one another and neither wanted to cause the other any more pain yet neither seemed to possess the ability to keep their selves separate at the moment. They were now sharing one another's pain. As he heard Jack asking him again what was wrong he quickly realized that he could do something for his alternate. He could channel the comfort he was drawing from his Jack towards his alternate to help ease some of his suffering. He attempted to do just that, but could still feel his twin resisting the connection and trying to break it. He refused to give up as he spoke aloud without thought, "Daniel please, you must accept what I'm offering. We can't do this alone. Please Daniel. Take what I'm offering to you." 

O'Neill was now confused. What the hell was wrong with Daniel? He was talking as if to another person and calling him Daniel. What the hell? His fear and worry for his friend only increased as the man spoke prompting O'Neill to ask, "Daniel, what the hell is going on?" 

Daniel shook his head as he simply answered, "He's in pain. He needs help to get through it. I can't block him, can't block the pain...connections too strong right now...can't break it..." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Him...him and I...Anubis we're all connected. We don't understand how it's happened but it is so. We're connected some how...have been since the day we were switched..." 

"What? What are you talking about? Whom are you talking about?" 

"Him, Daniel...my alternate...we're connected somehow...he's in trouble... He was given an injection... Maybourne, NID...experimental... He needs us but he doesn't want to burden us, doesn't want to make us suffer with him." 

"Us?"

"Anubis and I...even the Anubis of his reality. He needs us but refuses to call for us...says the pain is his to suffer alone." 

"Daniel, you're not making sense. What the hell is going on?" 

Daniel screamed as the pain in his double began reaching unbearable proportions. He could also hear his alternate screaming now, unable to keep silent as the drug he had been given was hurling more anguish, more pain at him. He opened his eyes to focus intently on O'Neill clutching the man's shirt as he pleaded, "Hold us, please...please Jack. Just hold me." 

Us? Hold US? What the hell was that supposed to mean? As Daniel asked again Jack wrapped his arms firmer around him not sure of what the hell was going on but sure that if he didn't hold on to his Daniel he just might lose him to whatever pain he was now suffering through. As Daniel's eyelids slid shut Jack felt very afraid. He noticed the lines of pain now etched on the young man's face and knew, could tell, that Daniel was in great pain. He felt helpless as he watched the man listening to him breathing and not knowing, not even understanding, just what was going on with him. All he knew was that Daniel was in extreme anguish and suffering. All he knew was that he had to hold on to the man. He continued to hold Daniel not wanting to release him, afraid to release him. He knew that his hold had to be extremely painful for Daniel was badly beaten and lashed but each time he attempted to ease his hold to make the pain more bearable Daniel whimpered or cried out instantly settling when Jack would once again increase the hold. Either way whether he held him tightly or relaxed his hold on the young man he knew that he would still cause him pain, but holding him tightly seemed to be keeping the man much calmer than relaxing that hold, so Jack maintained it. 

 

* *

General Hammond wasn't sure if joining with the...Tok'ra as they called themselves, was the right thing to do. All he knew is that they were probably Doctor Jackson and Colonel O'Neill's only hope. He tried to remain optimistic about this shaky alignment they now have with the Tok'ra. The Tok'ra have said nothing about becoming allies, merely said that they would help retrieve Doctor Jackson who was now obviously one of them...or at least he carried one of them within. This whole situation only seemed to be getting weirder and weirder by the minute. As Hammond noticed the time he arose and headed to the briefing room. It was now time to see what the Tok'ra had decided. Would they even be willing to provide a ship in this rescue mission? God, Hammond hoped so. All he wanted was Doctor Jackson and Colonel O'Neill right back here where they both belonged. He sighed once more before composing himself then entered the briefing room prepared to hear the Tok'ra's final decision on this rescue attempt...


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob Carter was worried about Cyrene. They were scheduled to meet but Cyrene still hadn’t arrived, becoming concerned Jacob decided to search for her. The longer he searched the more anxious he became. When his search came up empty he decided to check her guest quarters on base. Upon entering her room and hearing a soft moan he knew that he had found her. As he lifted his gaze he tensed quickly approaching her knowing that she was in pain. She was balled up clutching her midriff and tossing restlessly against the sheets her face covered by a thin layer of sweat. He gently shook her while softly speaking her name. Her response startled him as she ordered, “DON’T TOUCH ME please don’t touch me!” 

Jacob swallowed hard feeling fear enter in. He knew she needed help and he knew he’d have to touch her to move her so he softly said, “Cyrene? Cyrene? It’s Jacob. Look I have to take you to Janet so she can have a look at you, okay?” 

She turned to focus on him managing a soft, “S’not me…fine, we’re fine…it’s…” before she finished her comment she screamed again attempting to curl up. Jacob hesitated no longer as he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the infirmary. 

Upon entering the infirmary he immediately asked, “Where’s Doctor Fraiser?” 

Cyrene spoke louder, “She’s not here…gone…with Daniel…not here…with him…” 

“What are you talking about, Cyrene?” 

“She was taken…to help Daniel…not here…taken…” 

“How could you know that?” 

“What he knows I know…” 

“Daniel?” 

“Daniel knows…been with her…fears for her…tries to protect her…separated…in separate rooms now…fears for her safety even more.” 

Jacob stared agape at Cyrene shocked by what she just said and only vaguely aware of her being lifted from his arms by one of the nurses. He glanced up watching in stunned silence as the nurses worked on her and examined her. She cried out again managing “Jacob, Jacob need to…tell you. Daniel he’s… Jacob, he’s in so much pain…” before she blacked out. 

Hearing a gasp Jacob jerked his head around, as he focused on the source his eyes fell to the now pale face of his daughter. He didn’t think or speak as he took several quick strides towards her before tugging her against him, holding her tightly. When his daughter started to shake in his arms Jacob knew that she had heard what Cyrene just revealed to him so he hugged her tighter glancing up as Jack entered the room. 

When Jack saw Jacob holding Sam he gave the man a questioning glance asking, “What’s going on, Jacob?” 

“Cyrene is ill. I found her in her room curled up into a tight ball. She was moaning, crying out…” 

Jack paled as Jacob spoke. He knew Daniel instinctively curled into a fetal position when he was in extreme anguish. He swallowed hard certain he knew why Cyrene was ill. He focused on Jacob saying barely above a whisper, “It’s Daniel, isn’t it? Something bad, really bad is happening to him.” 

Jacob nodded adding, “According to Cyrene…Daniel’s in a lot of trouble and is suffering immensely from the pain. She lost consciousness. She told me the pain wasn’t hers. It’s all Daniel’s. He’s channeling to her whether he wants to or not. They’re connected Jack, and she’s feeling everything he is.” 

Jack didn’t know what to say or even how to react. He was so afraid for Daniel now, sensing that he was in grave danger. He jerked his head up as Anpu spoke, “Colonel O’Neill, do not be afraid, for he is not alone. He is drawing comfort…” 

“What? From where?” 

“His alternate is offering his own source of comfort to him.” 

“Come again?” 

“He is drawing comfort from his own O’Neill and channeling it to the Daniel of this world. It is not a lot for he is suffering as well, but it is enough to keep your Daniel from falling into the pain that is now consuming him.” 

“You’re saying that our Daniel and…” 

“Yes, they are still very much connected. Whatever happened on Tethys created a life bond between your Daniel and his alternate as well as I and the Anubis of the other reality. We do not understand how this is possible, but the bond is very strong indeed.” 

“Wow.” 

Anpu groaned as a wave of nausea swept over him. Jack asked, “What? What the hell’s going on now?”

Anpu remained silent as he tried to block the waves of pain coming from the Daniel of this world. When he felt stronger he answered, “His pain is growing worse.” 

“Worse? What the hell did they do to him?” 

“He was…he has been given an experimental drug, one that the NID has designed…” 

“SHIT! Maybourne, it has to be fucking Maybourne! He’s the only one who wants Daniel to suffer. DAMN HIM!” 

Jack shook his head cursing and feeling helpless. Daniel was suffering and he couldn’t do anything about it. He had to try to reach Maybourne again though he was certain the man was responsible for Daniel’s present predicament. He had to at least try or Daniel might end up dying as a prisoner. He couldn’t allow that to happen. He WOULDN’T allow that to happen!

 

* *

 

Ayanna made her way quickly to Doctor Jackson’s cell unsure of what she would find. As she opened the door she was greeted by an ear-piercing scream of anguish. She paled as she gazed at him noting the chalky pallor of his features. He was curled inward on himself the best he could restrained as he was, blood was running, cascading down over his arms in fine streams. She paled further wondering just how much blood he had lost from his wrists already. Obviously he had been yanking desperately at his restraints for some time, unaware of how severely cut up his wrists now were. She had to tell Levinson to remove them before Doctor Jackson rubbed his wrists so raw that he exposed the bone beneath. She ran from the room knowing that her boss was with Doctor Fraiser, not giving her actions a second thought as she barged into the room. 

Levinson and Doctor Fraiser both turned staring at her in shock and surprise as they noticed her white pallor. 

Levinson was first to speak, “What is it, Ayanna? What brings you here? I sent you to tend to…” 

She spoke in a rush, “I was searching for you…” 

“Why? Has something else happened?” 

She swallowed hard as she continued, “You need to come. Bring her. Bring the keys to his restraints. We can’t leave him secured as he is. His wrists…he, he’s…” 

A loud shattering scream pierced the air drowning out the rest of her comment. Janet paled reacting immediately to the familiar scream, “Oh God that’s Daniel!” 

Levinson glanced at Ayanna questioningly as another gut wrenching scream filled the hallway. Ayanna quietly muttered, “I, I was in such a hurry that I left the door open.” 

“Shit! Grab her stuff! Let’s go.” 

All three of them sprinted in the direction of Daniel’s prison all afraid of what they’d find when they got there. 

As they entered the room Levinson cursed aloud racing over to the man. As he scanned Jackson’s arms he saw streaks of crimson blood streaming down over them and could tell that the shackles were digging mercilessly into his wrists. Damn, he had to get the man out of those before he severely injured his wrists. He tried to soothe Doctor Jackson softly urging, “Doctor Jackson, I need you to stop struggling. You have to stop yanking against your restraints.” 

His pleas fell on deaf ears as Daniel only continued to yank against them while twisting his body in an attempt to ball up. 

Levinson tried again, “Please Doctor Jackson you have to stop. Doctor Jackson?” 

Noticing that his words weren’t getting through to the flailing young man Levinson became frustrated looking towards Doctor Fraiser as he confessed, “I can’t remove the shackles if he doesn’t stop yanking against them. I need him to calm down!” 

Janet approached saying, “Here. Let me try. He may listen to me. He trusts me…just let me try.” 

“Be my guest.” 

Janet nodded immediately lowering before Daniel, touching his face gently and uttering his name. Instead of reacting like she had hoped Daniel only continued to cry out and ball up yanking against his restraints. She nibbled her lower lip nervously trying to figure out what the hell she could do. Without thought she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a comforting embrace, speaking his name repeatedly and telling him that she was with him. Daniel responded by fighting, bucking and flailing as he pleaded for her to let him go. She was rather surprised by the strength of his resistance. Knowing she had to calm him she continued to talk to him attempting to draw his attention and praying she could, sighing when Daniel started to relax against her. Knowing that she now had his attention she continued in a soft soothing tone of voice, “Daniel, listen to me. It’s Janet. I need you to stop yanking against your restraints. I know you’re in a lot of pain, but I need you to relax. You have to relax, please. Please Daniel, can you do that for me? Please?” 

She glanced fearfully towards Ayanna not sure if he was even listening. Her fear continued to build until Daniel desperately shouted her name. She gasped saying, “Yes Daniel…it’s me. It’s Janet. I need you to relax. I need you to calm down. Can you do that for me?” 

Daniel tried to respond managing to utter a few simple words that spoke volumes about his present condition, “Hurts, it hurts Janet, touch hurts. Stop the pain, please Janet make it stop!” 

Janet felt her heart clench in response to those desperate, pain-laced words of pleading coming from her friend. She continued to keep her voice relatively calm and soothing as she answered, “Shh…shh…calm down Daniel. I need you to calm down for me.” 

Daniel nodded his head, struggling to comply with her simple request. Knowing that Janet was now with him, feeling her tender hands stroke his hair in a soothing manner helped him to regain control of his erratic breathing and calm himself enough to be cooperative. He was relieved to feel gentle touches after being abused for so long. He craved kindness and was grateful that someone was finally meeting that desperate need. He was also thankful that he was no longer alone. 

As he started to respond to her request Janet glanced at Levinson nodding to tell him that he could now remove the restraints. She held Daniel tightly in her arms and started to gently stroke his hair knowing that the gesture was a calming one for him. As he started to relax a bit more she silently urged Levinson to begin to remove the shackles. She knew that Daniel was using all the strength he could muster to keep still while pain assailed his every nerve. As Levinson inhaled deeply and leaned forward to remove the restraints on her friend’s wrists Janet again nodded in silent encouragement. 

Levinson gritted his teeth as he focused intently on the right wrist shackle working as fast as his fingers would allow him to in order to free his agitated prisoner. 

Daniel was aware that Janet was holding him and he was also aware that someone was now working at removing the shackle on his wrist. He swallowed hard feeling more anguish lash at him and fought to remain still as his hands were being freed from the wall. He cried out as his right wrist came free of the chain imprisoning it, falling uselessly to his lap and swallowed hard as he realized that he couldn’t move it. His attention was quickly drawn away from his arm as he opened his eyes only to discover that he was still trapped in darkness. Panic started to bubble up inside at the realization and he harshly muttered, “Janet can’t see…dark…it’s too dark…” while reflexively trying to latch onto her arm with his still non-compliant hand. 

Janet continued stroking Daniel’s hair trying to soothe him as he was being released from the restraints. As he spoke again she softly crooned, “Shh, shh… I know. I know. You’re okay. You’re all right.” 

Ayanna gently pressed her hand to Daniel’s cheek freezing as he suddenly whimpered in pain. She knew that her touch was very gentle, yet the man whimpered as if the touch itself hurt him. Janet jerked her own attention to his face as she questioned, “Daniel, what is it? What’s wrong?” 

“Touch it hurts…feels like my nerves are being rubbed raw…burns…” 

Levinson cursed loudly catching Janet’s attention as he supplied an explanation, “The NID have been experimenting with certain drugs that are supposed to heighten one’s sensitivity…to touch…” 

“WHAT? Why?” 

Fearing that her tender stroking was causing Daniel some discomfort she eased her hand away not wishing to increase his suffering any. She waited patiently for an answer, any answer that could explain why someone would willingly design a drug that could have such cruel side effects. 

Levinson didn’t answer her questions choosing instead to continue focusing on removing the second shackle. He was very angry that he hadn’t stopped Lance from administering the drug now wreaking havoc on Doctor Jackson’s system and wasn’t willing to talk further about it. As the second shackle popped open he exhaled in relief watching the arm fall into Jackson’s lap to join the first. Thank heavens. 

Daniel struggled to remain still finding that with each passing minute the task became harder. He wouldn’t be able to do so much longer, for the agony within was once again building. He gasped as his other arm suddenly dropped to his lap falling free of the restraint. As soon as that arm was free he automatically attempted to collapse in on himself but Janet’s hold on him prevented it. He groaned in frustration as he realized he couldn’t do so just yet. All he wanted to do was curl up in some quiet corner where he could suffer his misery in silence. He knew that the pain was just beginning, for he had overheard Lance tell Levinson that the drug’s effects wouldn’t wear off for at least forty-eight hours. He wasn’t sure if he could handle forty-eight hours of immense, incapacitating agony ripping and tearing through his every nerve, through every fiber and through every cell of his being. 

He vaguely heard Janet tell Ayanna that she needed to wrap his wrists quickly. When Ayanna asked why Janet informed her that he would immediately attempt to compact himself, which would prevent any attempt that she made at bandaging his wrists. He knew that Janet was right because presently that was his one and only desire. It was through sheer willpower that he allowed Janet to continue to maintain her hold on him. He was positive that he could break free of her hold if he wanted to, but he forced himself to remain still knowing that his wrists needed tending to. 

Ayanna glanced at Doctor Fraiser then at Doctor Jackson noting that the man was already halfway into a fetal position in Fraiser’s arms. She knew beyond a doubt that she had to work fast to bandage his wrists. She was sure that he was struggling just to remain with them long enough to aid them in their tending of him. She quickly grabbed Janet’s med kit then lowered beside them saying, “I can do it. I’ve tended to his injuries before.” 

Janet warned, “Make it quick. He’s not going to be able to remain still for very long. He’s trying to, but the pain must be immense…” 

Ayanna looked at Doctor Jackson again noticing that though it was obvious he was still in extreme pain he wasn’t moving much. As she looked at his face she could see how schooled and controlled his features were. He was obviously concentrating and she knew that he was trying his best to be cooperative, even as pain undeniably continued to slice at him. She nodded before setting to work cleaning and bandaging Daniel’s badly damaged wrists. 

Levinson watched the exchange knowing that he needed to restrain Jackson again. He also knew that both women would be furious with him when he did so. He had no choice in the matter. He quietly informed, “I’m going to have to secure him again.” 

Janet jerked her head up gasping, “You can’t! ARE YOU CRAZY?” 

“No, no I’m not but my boss is. If he sees Doctor Jackson free of restraints for any reason he’ll become outraged and do anything in his power to make him suffer longer.” 

In an instant Janet’s voice went from one of shock to one of anger and dismay as she demanded, “Just who the hell is your boss?” 

“I’m not at liberty to say, but I can tell you that he hates Doctor Jackson even more than Colonel Maybourne.” 

Janet watched him for the longest time understanding what the man was saying but not at all liking it. She saw no other choice though so she simply nodded her head. She also began to wonder just who else was involved in this whole abduction and feared that the anonymous person was rather powerful and influential, which didn’t look good for Daniel. 

Once Daniel’s wrists were bandaged Levinson carefully placed wrist shackles on him paling as Daniel suddenly screamed yet again as more pain seized him. Shit, he had to do something! 

Janet watched in outrage as Levinson put shackles on Daniel’s wrists trying not to become too pissed off knowing that she would be of no help to Daniel if she left her emotions rule. As Daniel screamed yet again she increased her hold feeling her heart breaking as Daniel whimpered in response to the agony that answered her innocent gesture. She gently eased her hold on him not wanting him to suffer, shocked when the man yanked from her trying to move as far away from her physical touch as he was able. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as Daniel reached out with his hands searching for a corner in the small room, finding one he quickly wedged himself into it, pausing long enough to draw his legs to his chest, wrap his arms around them and lower his head as he settled. She swallowed hard finding it was rather difficult to see her friend suffering so much. As he curled up she felt her heart lurch in her chest in response. Daniel was obviously in excruciating pain and at the moment there was little she could do to relieve his tension and discomfort. She inhaled sharply as she noticed how haggard his breathing now was. God, what if he managed to drive a broken rib into a lung or something? She was very afraid for him and knew she’d have to keep a close eye on him. 

Ayanna approached Doctor Jackson then paused as she glanced at Levinson indicating, “The blindfold…” 

Levinson knew what she wanted to ask and simply nodded his head in response. Ayanna started to reach for it, but as her hand touched Daniel’s face he whimpered immediately trying to pull from her. She gently hushed him speaking in a soothing tone, “Easy, easy. I’m only removing the blindfold, okay?” 

His only response was the slightest dip of his head. She then gently eased the material off of his eyes gasping when she saw the sheer anguish and suffering reflected in their blue depths as he focused on her. Oh God, he was in so much pain! 

Ayanna jumped as a voice suddenly spoke, _‘You must calm yourself, so you do not cause him any unnecessary pain.’_

Ayanna acknowledged that voice as she spoke in her mind, _“Tail’ia look at him. He’s suffering so much.”_

Tail’ia sighed as she answered, _‘Yes I know. This should not have happened. We did not prepare for this.’_

_“I didn’t think we’d have to. Levinson is against any use of experimental tactics…”_

_‘Yes, but he did not pay close enough attention to those who work for him. This could have been avoided. Doctor Jackson could have been spared this horrid pain if only Levinson would have been more aware.’_

Ayanna continued to observe Doctor Jackson growing sad as she watched him break eye contact with her and attempt to curl in on himself more, making himself as small as he was able. For such a tall man she was surprised at just how tightly he could compact himself. Her heart ached as she noticed his immediate withdrawal. Janet’s voice broke through as she simply stated, “You’re worried about him…” and Ayanna nodded. 

Janet shook her head wondering why she made that odd comment to someone she barely knew. She knew that it was because she was now very afraid for Daniel. She noticed his obvious withdrawal immediately. She feared the drug might kill him. Levinson’s voice made her jump as he broke the silence, “Maybourne said the drug wouldn’t kill him only keep him in pain for a time. He’ll most likely be unable to obtain any rest until this wears off. Doctor Fraiser I’ll leave you here with him. He needs you now. I’m sorry that this has happened. I…” 

Levinson shook his head in disgust before rapidly exiting the room. When he was no longer in earshot Janet muttered, “That damned son of a bitch!” 

Ayanna noticed her rage, fear and worry. She didn’t know what to say or do to help Doctor Fraiser or Doctor Jackson. She simply replied, “Doctor Fraiser, do not be angry with Levinson. He didn’t wish for this to happen.” 

“Bullshit!” 

“No. He…everything he has done has been to gain Doctor Jackson’s cooperation, but the one line he refuses to cross is the use of drugs…especially experimental in nature. He desires to protect Doctor Jackson from the fate that Colonel Maybourne wishes for him.” 

“What?” came Janet’s shocked fearful response. 

Ayanna looked away once again focusing on Doctor Jackson who was now blessedly silent. She could tell the pain was still extreme within him, but the chemical must allow for brief respites between each horrendous onslaught. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Doctor Jackson would once again be in extreme pain. 

She returned her gaze to Doctor Fraiser informing, “Maybourne desires to use Doctor Jackson in experiments as a…as a…” 

“SUBJECT? A TEST SUBJECT?” 

“Yes. He is very angry with Doctor Jackson and desires to make your friend suffer by forcing him to endure many experiments.” 

“He’s insane! I never thought Maybourne could be so…that’s not like him at all.” 

“Levinson plans to prevent this from happening.” 

“HOW?” 

Ayanna lowered her voice as she answered, “By allowing,” falling silent the moment Doctor Jackson winced fearing that the pain was already returning. 

Daniel felt himself calming as he listened to Janet and Ayanna speaking. Closing his eyes in exhaustion he found that he wanted to fall into the calmness that sleep would provide, but the closer he drew towards it the more the pain within seemed to build. He groaned as his stomach began cramping and his head started to throb fearing that the drug was also designed to prevent sleep, for as soon as he started nodding off pain sliced through him showing no mercy. He curled in on himself crying out as he felt a hand touch him gasping when the simple reassuring touch only succeeded in creating more pain within and recalled hearing someone say that the drug would make his body more sensitive to touch. My God, why would anyone want to design such a cruel drug?

 

* *

 

Colonel Maybourne was very pleased with himself. He hadn’t backed out of what needed to be done. Jackson wasn’t cooperating so he had had to do something to persuade the man. But he was all too aware that the reason he ordered Lance to administer the drug was because he feared that once he saw Jackson he would lose his damned nerve. 

He remained pleased with himself for only a few moments before his conscience decided to wreak havoc on his mindset. He was beginning to feel guilty. Damn it, he didn’t care what was happening to Jackson! The man deserved everything that he received! Nodding his head in finality he continued on, but his mind wasn’t prepared to leave him be just yet. Yes, he hated the archaeologist and despised him. Jackson was an annoying pain in the ass. He wasn’t important. The man deserved to suffer, so he had done the right thing. He had done the right thing! 

“Aw shit! Damn you Jackson! DAMN YOU!” 

How the fuck did the man manage to do that? How the hell did Jackson manage to inspire mercy and respect in him? Damn it, he wanted Daniel Jackson to suffer! He did! 

Maybourne shook his head in disgust as he realized he was lying. He wanted the man to suffer yes, but didn’t even have the damned nerve to administer the means of that revenge himself? He had sent someone else to do the job. Why? Why had he been so unwilling to give Jackson the drug himself? WHY? Why, because he knew that he couldn’t. He didn’t have the guts to do it because he respected the man too much, and he hated him for daring to bring out his damned conscience. What the hell was it about Daniel Jackson that made it so hard to despise and hate him? 

Maybourne halted suddenly realizing that he was heading back towards the warehouse. Shit! He was planning on helping the same man he had vowed to torture! Damn him, damn the man, damn SG-1, damn Jack O’Neill and damn them all! He couldn’t believe he was actually now considering helping Jackson escape. This was crazy! He had to contact O’Neill. He had ignored that message from O’Neill choosing to become even angrier about everything. Now he was actually considering contacting O’Neill. Shit, shit, shit, shit! He wasn’t about to go marching into that damned warehouse to help that damned scientist. No way! But as he approached the new location and entered the building he sensed that his mind was already made up. Where was the anger and rage? Where was the determination to make Jackson a guinea pig in those experiments? 

“Aw shit!” 

He cursed as he recalled already promising to deliver Jackson to the NID once his usefulness to Levinson was no more. It was how he had acquired the Stargate and the men to form his Black Ops teams. He had promised that he’d deliver Jackson to the NID and to Simmons. Jackson would remain Simmons prisoner to work with that damned snake they had managed to capture and once Simmons grew tired of him he’d toss the young scientist away allowing the NID to stake their claim and make him theirs to do with as they pleased. 

Maybourne felt like a snake. He was a cold-hearted bastard. He had bought the NID’s aid by selling them a human being. What the hell had he been thinking? He had to help Jackson or the man would never be free again. 

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Upon being assured that the Tok’ra would offer them a ship and aid in the proposed rescue attempt, General Hammond gazed around the room and cleared his throat before saying, “We have a way to get to the planet, but do we have a plan for once we arrive?” 

“Yes we have.” 

“Well, let’s hear it son.” 

Martouf nodded before beginning his explanation, “The Tok’ra propose that two teams be sent to Avaris. One will go in on the ground while the other will remain in the air on a cloaked ship. We need to know the exact location of Doctor Jackson and Colonel O’Neill before we can make the move to retrieve them.” 

“We already know that information, don’t we? You said that you have an undercover operative inside.” 

“Yes we do.” 

“So why don’t they just tell us where my men are being held and…?” 

“In doing so he risks exposure and only one may be in that particular cell at the time of our arrival. We can retrieve Doctor Jackson and Colonel O’Neill using the rings aboard our ship, but that will place us at a disadvantage.” 

General Hammond sat up taller as he questioned, “A disadvantage?” 

“Yes. In order to operate the rings while in orbit around Avaris we will be uncloaked and thus our location will be revealed to our enemy. We will have to act quickly. We will have enough time to retrieve both Doctor Jackson and Colonel O’Neill then we will have to immediately jump to hyperspace in order to outrun Sutekh’s army. If they are not in the same location…” 

“You won’t have time to track them down to rescue them.” 

“It would not be in our best interests to remain. We would risk capture as well.” 

“I see. Do you have a solution?” 

“That is why we propose the use of two teams. Entrance into Sutekh’s palace will be difficult but with advanced intel on the layout we should not have difficulty gaining it. A small team will be sufficient to track the locations of Colonel O’Neill and Doctor Jackson. Once they are located we will use the rings to transport them aboard the ship.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

Fraiser interrupted, “I beg to differ, sir.” 

Looking towards the General awaiting permission to continue she smiled only briefly when he nodded saying, “Martouf said that the ship will be cloaked?” 

“That is correct Captain Fraiser.” 

“He also said that the use of the rings, the activation of them will reveal their location by uncloaking the ship.” 

“Yes.” 

“Well then how can a small team be ringed to the surface upon arrival? If we use the transport rings they’ll know we’re coming.” 

General Hammond nodded seeing her point and not liking it. She was right if they transported a team onto the planet to infiltrate the palace they’d be detected almost immediately. He replied, “She’s right and I won’t send a team there if I know they’ll be compromised.” 

Martouf nodded as he responded, “The risk is great for all involved I agree, General Hammond, but we can think of no other way. Sutekh assigns certain duties to those under his command and all have access to his security. Our infiltrator will attempt to shut down the security long enough to allow us to transport a team undetected. He has only a small amount of time to make it work. If he fails… There is no other way, General. We have one chance to free Doctor Jackson and Colonel O’Neill. If they are in two separate locations of the complex then we will have to choose. We do not want to do that. Therefore we will need a small team in that palace to gather them together. We only have ONE chance General Hammond. If we do not succeed Isis will be next to attempt retrieval. It is a great risk but if we work together we will succeed.” 

Hammond sighed in frustration. The plan they were proposing was shaky at best, but he could think of no other alternative. If they didn’t go now they would risk losing at least one of them to a system lord. It was a race against time. Should they refuse to take a chance now there was another waiting to do so and if that other succeeded they would never see Doctor Jackson again. Knowing the risks and the low chance of success Hammond yielded as he nodded his head in agreement. If the plan wasn’t carefully executed things could get bad in a hurry, but what other choice did they have?

 

* * 

 

O’Neill watched his teammate with worry-filled eyes. Daniel had his eyes closed now but still clung desperately to him. He noticed the lines of pain still etched across his youthful face. He was in anguish, though O’Neill had no knowledge of how or what was causing the pain. Daniel was pale and sweaty; occasionally shivers would wrack his too thin frame setting his teeth to chattering and his head to thrashing restlessly from side to side. 

O’Neill focused on the hands that were now twisted and balled up so tightly into his shirt…Daniel’s hands. The knuckles were now white with the strain as Daniel clung desperately to the material. His hands and fingers had to be throbbing, for the tension never lessened. As he attempted to shift Daniel became restless tossing his head and mumbling a desperate, “No Jack don’t leave…” before settling again. Those few words spoken with such despair and such fear served to tell him just how much Daniel needed him here to hold him, to comfort him, to care for him and to be a friend to him. 

As he raised his gaze to Daniel’s youthful face again he felt a world of hurt swamping him as he remembered all the cruel things he had said and done to the man over the past four years. He had no right to be a Colonel in the US Air Force after the horrible things he had made Daniel Jackson suffer through. He shook his head in awe, struck by how the man he had nearly destroyed still clung to him for safety and looked to him for aid. This wasn’t right. Daniel should hate him, but obviously he didn’t. Why? Why didn’t he hate? He wondered if Daniel was even capable of hating another. He felt tears prick his eyes and cursed before tightening his hold on the archaeologist and asking in a choked strained whisper, “Why? Why don’t you hate me, Daniel? Why don’t you hate me?” 

He tensed as a now familiar voice answered tiredly, “That is a question I have often asked myself Colonel O’Neill. I do not understand how one can care so much for others after suffering as much as this young one has.” 

“Anubis…” 

Anubis didn’t respond to his name. Instead he kept his eyes shut allowing a brief silence to fall between them before speaking again, “I have learned through the years that there is much evil in the world, but I believe that there is also goodness. Sometimes to find goodness one must search far and wide, and if they are lucky then they may find that goodness for themselves. Some, when they find what they seek, will treasure it no matter what form it takes. While others will seek to destroy it continuing the endless struggle of good and evil… Creatures of light some may call them, angels others may say or guardians, protective spirits… Whatever you choose to call them it is very hard to find such a being, such a creature, but they do exist. They are all around us. They are sent to us for a special purpose. Their path is a hard one marred with hurt and anguish, but they have the strength to move beyond that. They have the ability to forgive all wrongs and an infinite capacity to love. They are indeed very special…” 

Anubis fell silent for a span of several very lengthy moments before continuing, “I often find myself wondering if Daniel is one of these creatures, for he has suffered much yet still finds room in his heart to forgive the unthinkable and to love those of us who do not deserve his love. He is very special, and if one is able to easily cast him aside then one will know what it truly means to be a fool.” 

Jack remained silent as he contemplated those words. God, he had wronged the man in his arms so much, so very much and yet Daniel still turned to him, relied on him, allowed him to comfort and console him. Why? What did Daniel Jackson ever see in him? What could he ever see in him other than a bully, a bastard, a coward and a fool? He shook his head still perplexed by the man in his arms. He again focused on him noticing that Daniel’s head was now resting in the hollow of his shoulder and he was still clinging tightly to him. He quietly commented, “I hurt him a lot you know…a lot. I hurt him so much…” 

Those eyes slid open their pristine blue depths flaring bright white as the creature now inhabiting Daniel, sharing his life with him, simply replied, “I know.” 

“Why did I do that?” 

Though Anubis knew that question was a thought spoken aloud and not really a question the Colonel meant to ask he answered none-the-less, “Perhaps you needed someone to blame. Perhaps you needed to be cold, angry and hateful…perhaps…” 

“Perhaps? You’re making excuses? There is no excuse for what I did to him. NO EXCUSE.” 

“I did not say that your behavior was excusable I am merely…” 

“Coming up with excuses for me. There are no excuses. NONE! It should have never happened! I should’ve never…” 

“But you did. You did…for four years you carried hatred so strong within you. It ate away at you and nearly destroyed you. It was not his fault nor yours that Skaara died that day.” 

Jack stiffened and flinched as if he’d been slapped biting back the nasty response he wanted to release. Anubis continued, disregarding that response completely “It was his time to go, Colonel. Things happen for a reason and that day… It was meant to happen, but why it occurred the way it did…that I do not know nor ever will.” 

Jack remained silent for several tense moments before speaking in a cracking voice, “Why did Daniel have to be the one who fired that weapon? Why couldn’t it have been someone else? I blamed him for years. You know I even turned those events around in my mind making Daniel out to be insane enough to shoot Skaara. Oh yeah…I bent the truth of those events so drastically making Daniel look like a vindictive, twisted murderer when he was none of those things. I couldn’t hate Daniel when I remembered how things truly had happened because if I were to accept the facts of that day… Hell, I don’t even remember how everything happened that day. Everything happened so fast. One minute Daniel was defending Sha’re from Ra and in the next minute he was firing a gun…at Skaara. I can see him falling in my memories. I remember the blood, I remember the bullet impacting Skaara, and I remember the rage I felt that day…” 

Anubis remained silent as again Daniel’s memories of that day filled his mind. He shook his head sadly before saying, “I remember Daniel’s expression the moment he realized that he had killed one so innocent.” 

“You? How the hell could you remember? You weren’t even there.” 

“Oh but Daniel can never forget the events of that day or the hatred you have shown him since. He remembers and he blames himself. He does not remember that Skaara’s death was an accident, but he does remember your expression when Skaara fell to the ground your anger, your hatred. He remembers your cold accusations and how you shoved him away from Skaara when he was trying to offer aid. Colonel he was devastated. He was in shock. He wanted to help Skaara and he wanted to change the events that unfolded. You refused him the chance to apologize to Skaara, the chance to touch him, to hold him before he died. You shoved him away. You pushed him so violently that he sprained his ankle. He remembers Sha’re running to Skaara then to him after he landed on the ground. He remembers staring at Skaara through tear-blurred eyes. He remembers how helpless he felt and how much he wanted to deny that Skaara was gone. He remembers Skaara calling to him and being unable to go to him when he drew his last breath. In fact, Skaara said something to him that day…or so he believes, but you even refused him the chance to hear Skaara’s last words, for you deliberately blocked his view.” 

Jack spoke so softly that Anubis at first thought he was imagining things, “He said…he said ‘I forgive you brother.’ He… I couldn’t believe that Skaara was, that he… I couldn’t believe he was forgiving Daniel. I…he said it several times. I remember glancing at Daniel seeing him trying to look at Skaara and…and deliberately stepping between the two. Skaara…he…he tried to grab for me, tried to hold onto me straining…I remember his straining saying no over and over again and that he had to speak to Daniel that he had to help his brother. He had to and I…I…” 

He hung his head feeling his throat growing thick with tears that wanted to come. He could feel his heart growing heavier and the guilt falling down on him like a shroud as he remembered so clearly how he had denied Daniel the chance to accept what had happened and move on with his life. If he would’ve allowed Daniel to hear Skaara, if he wouldn’t have blocked Daniel’s view… Things would quite possibly be very different now. Daniel wouldn’t have fallen into a full blown depression and wouldn’t have… God, he had been such a fool. How could he have been such a cold-hearted bastard? He had not only wronged Daniel Jackson on that day, but he had wronged Skaara and Sha’re. He denied them all the chance for closure that they would so desperately need in the future to move on with their lives. 

He hung his head as he felt the tears building but choked them back determined to reveal how he wronged the people he claimed to care about, “You were right, you know. I stole that from him. I stole something precious from him that would have probably changed a lot of things. Skaara knew it. I’m sure he did. He knew that Daniel would blame himself, knew that Daniel could never live with believing that he was a murderer and he had tried to help Daniel, but I…I wouldn’t let him. I stole a dying man’s last wish.” 

He shook his head no longer able to look at Anubis turning his gaze to the far wall and determined to keep talking though he knew how much it would hurt, “He haunts me too but in a different way. He calls to me demanding that I get his message to Daniel. God, those dreams…I’ve had them since that day. Skaara staring at me, condemning me, cursing me, or Skaara pleading with me, begging me to grant him just one more moment with his brother, and I denied him. I denied him. I grew angrier. I grew bitter and cold, and I blamed Daniel because he was just so goddamned convenient and I knew, somehow I just knew that Daniel would allow me to do all kinds of shit to him and would keep silent about it. I knew I could shove him around. I knew I could make unfair demands of him. I knew that I could beat him to unconsciousness and he’d still stay silent. He’d still stay so goddamned loyal to me. I knew because he had no one else. No one. I was all that he had left, and I knew that I had the power to destroy him. I knew that I had the power to make him suffer, that he would tolerate all my bullshit and I used it against him. God, I used it against him.” 

Anubis could feel his anger with Colonel O’Neill again surfacing as he listened to the man confessing things to him. He had known that he had the power to destroy Daniel and had used it against him? He suddenly wanted nothing more than to destroy the Colonel for hurting Daniel Jackson so very much, but as he sensed Daniel starting to awake from his deep sleep he immediately dampened those feelings, for he knew that his anger would disturb Daniel. He knew that Daniel would awake completely if he didn’t control his emotions and spoke soothingly to his host as he stirred further, _‘Sleep Daniel. Sleep. You are in need of much rest. Please sleep for me, Daniel. Please? I am fine but you must rest. Please Daniel.’_

He projected a feeling of calm, of safety and of love towards his host smiling softly as he sensed Daniel again returning to deep slumber and whispered, “Yes Daniel sleep for me. You are safe young one. You are safe. Sleep for me.” 

Jack jerked his gaze towards Anubis seeing that he had his eyes closed and was whispering. As he heard the words spoken so softly he sensed that Daniel had started to awake and that Anubis was attempting to coax him back to sleep. He momentarily wondered what could have disturbed Daniel so much that he would’ve started to awake certain that the response had something to do with what Anubis and he were presently discussing. He stared intently at his teammate’s face but as those eyes opened he quickly cast his own gaze to the far wall feeling too ashamed to even look at Anubis. An uncomfortable silence fell between them. He wanted to continue speaking, but the words didn’t seem to want to come and knowing that Anubis was alert and very silent unnerved him. He sat still waiting on edge for Anubis to speak or for the words he wanted to say to return but had little success. The silence grew longer before Anubis again spoke making him jump in surprise at the suddenness of it. 

Making sure that Daniel was once again asleep and relaxed Anubis returned his focus to the Colonel noting that he immediately broke eye contact the instant he made it. He could see that the Colonel was feeling very guilty and upset and hesitated. But O’Neill needed to hear more of what his host had suffered. He needed to understand just how deeply Daniel’s guilt and self-hatred went as a result of the events that had transpired on that day so drawing in a calming breath he continued, “In his memories Sha’re attempted to stop you. She saw what you were doing and attempted to stop you, but you shoved her out of the way… Upon recovering she immediately went to Daniel and held him. He remembers her attempts to calm and soothe him but she wasn’t getting through to him. He wasn’t allowing her to get through to him. He tried desperately to see Skaara one last time and when he was unable to do so it crushed him. You destroyed him that day Colonel. You stole from him. Skaara still haunts his dreams. He still hears Skaara calling to him, still hears Sha’re speaking to him but he can never understand what she is saying. Colonel, he doesn’t even know what led up to those events. He remembers defending Sha’re from danger and remembers killing Skaara but that is all. 

He has spent the last four years trying to understand you, trying to apologize, trying to make you understand that you were not alone in your guilt and wondering just what he did to make you hate him so. He knows that he killed Skaara and he understands why you hated him then, but what he cannot understand is why now several years later you still look at him with nothing but hatred in your eyes. He cannot understand why you chose to abuse him, to physically and verbally assault him off and on throughout the last four years instead of just killing him to avenge Skaara’s death. He cannot understand why you chose to keep him alive only to torment him when you hate and despise him so very much. I share his memories and there are many in which he has prayed for you to kill him. The times you beat him he prayed for you to take your final revenge by destroying him, but you never went that far. You always stopped. In fact, though he was very afraid and terrified when you handed him to the goddess Isis it was a blessing, for she did not hurt him or treat him as if he were nothing. It hurt him immensely to know that you willingly gave him over to her, but he was much better off with Isis than he ever was with you for your hatred was fast leading to his complete destruction. Isis at least respected him and even allowed him times to be dominant, times to be himself, but you…you would not even allow him that much. Instead you chose to hurt and torment him over and over again. You chose to condemn him for a mistake, an accident. You had no need to do so Colonel O’Neill for Daniel did a very good job at condemning himself. He needed no help from you.” 

He couldn’t speak or look at Anubis all he could do was attempt to swallow past the hard lump forming in his throat before managing, “No I imagine he didn’t need any help from me. Daniel was always good at putting himself down. He never felt secure. He never fit in. On Abydos…on Abydos that’s where he fit in…that’s where he came to life. He loved those people though he had only known them for a short time. He fell in love with Sha’re at first sight. Did you know that? Sha’re’s father gave her to Daniel as a…as a gift. Daniel…well Daniel of course tried to tell Kosuf that he didn’t need to offer his daughter to him but when he attempted to do so Kosuf grew angry with her and believed that she had disappointed him. You know he couldn’t stand to see her cry, so he thanked Kosuf then took her back inside. They fell in love that day I think. Sha’re was besotted with him from the moment she saw him. I remember when we first arrived and first met the villagers… As we were walking along she kept casting these inconspicuous little glances Daniel’s way, and he was completely oblivious to them. Well at least he seemed to be oblivious to them but now, now I wonder if he was so clueless after all.” 

Anubis smiled wistfully for a moment as he immersed himself in the love Daniel had felt for Sha’re as he continued, “She was a mystery to him. He was attracted to her as well. She appealed to him. To him she was exotic, beautiful, exciting…he could see that she was a free spirit and he loved her from the very first. He was drawn to her, yet he could not understand why. He was not clueless when it came to Sha’re, no. He was clueless when it came to Samantha Carter. Samantha Carter was a woman he never expected to fall in love with, for he never expected to find another after Sha’re. He was very shy around her. She pursued him but he didn’t believe that she was even remotely interested in him. He had convinced himself she was only being friendly, for who could ever love him, a cold-hearted murderer?” 

O’Neill shivered as Anubis said those words finding that he hated hearing that label being placed on Daniel. Daniel wasn’t a murderer and he wasn’t cold-hearted yet… 

Anubis interrupted his thoughts continuing, “His first true love ended in tragedy when Skaara died by his hand. After that he believed himself cursed, unlovable and most undeserving of happiness. When Skaara, when he… It changed him. He no longer found the eagerness and curiosity within him to explore. He no longer was happy with who he was. He hated and despised himself, Colonel. He wanted desperately to destroy himself believing that he was only deserving of death…” 

“Yeah and look what I did. I sure as hell didn’t help.” 

“No you did not. Daniel believed that if there were any remaining good within then you would not have turned on him as you did. He believed that if you could not love him as he was, if you could not forgive him for a tragic accident, if you could not stand by him to offer comfort and aid when the nightmares came then no one would ever find anything in him worth saving, worth loving, so why was he still alive. Why had he survived when Skaara had not? Why had he not died that day? He believed that if he had died instead of Skaara then perhaps you would have been saved.” 

Jack jerked his head up in response to that last comment gazing at Anubis with shock-filled eyes as he croaked out, “What?” 

Gentling his voice further Anubis repeated, “Daniel believed that if he had died on that day then perhaps you would have been saved…” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“You came alive when you met Skaara. The boy idolized you and followed you everywhere. Daniel noticed that the shadows under your eyes lessened, you began to smile more and you no longer seemed to be so concerned with destroying yourself. He could see a change in you, a positive change and he was thankful but…” 

“But?” 

“But when Skaara died those shadows returned, grew deeper…your eyes no longer showed kindness to anybody only coldness. You wore a mask. You were bitter and angry. You lashed out at others, mainly him. You constantly ridiculed him and cursed him. You constantly glared at him and pushed him about. You grew angrier and angrier each passing day and he knew, he knew that he was to blame for the dramatic changes in you. You see he not only blamed himself for killing Skaara he blamed himself for ruining your life, for ruining Sha’re’s life. He blamed himself for what had happened, for an accident he condemned himself and could no longer feel anything but disgust with himself. Each time you lashed out at him, whether it was with words or with fists, he accepted it as just punishment for his crime. He was serving a life sentence of being physically and verbally abused by the one man he at one time had called friend, and he believed that he deserved it. He believed that by accepting the cruelties you heaped upon him that somehow, in some way, he helped to ease your suffering just a little bit and if he could help you even a little then he had a reason for continuing on with the life that turned into a living hell for him.” 

“He, he…why? Why would…? My God why?” 

Anubis said nothing for the longest time allowing the silence to again encompass them before speaking, “His life was never easy, Colonel O’Neill. He has suffered so much hard ship. I am still amazed that he can forgive you for what you have done. I am amazed that he is still alive, that he is healthy and that he is now happy. I do not understand how one can do so well after all that has been placed upon him throughout his life. You were not the first to abuse him. You know this do you not?” 

“I…I suspected.” 

“No one wanted to adopt a child who had horrifying nightmares and night terrors. No one wanted to adopt a child who had nothing but problems. No one wanted him. He was passed around and abused so often until he grew tired of it and one day just…ran. He ran away. He decided that no one would ever help him and that he had to rely on himself to survive. He had no one when he set out, but he was lucky. He met a lot of people in his life that wanted to help, tried to help and some how he managed to make it to college and managed to forge a life for himself. He never felt accepted any where but with his parents, and he never really knew what a friend was until he met you… He grew up alone Colonel. He was always alone until he met you…and then he met Sha’re. After Sha’re he met Skaara and in a cruel twist of fate ended up shooting Skaara and killing him trying to protect Sha’re from Ra’s wrath. Ra wanted her…much as the alternate Apophis wanted her…” 

“Alternate Apophis?” 

“The one who stole Sha’re and Skaara from the other Daniel.” 

“Oh right…” 

“Daniel could not allow harm to come to her. He was determined to save her and to help her but his plan…it did not work and left him feeling empty and hollow inside, left him feeling incompetent and disgusted. It was on that day he started to truly hate himself that is why he could not understand Samantha Carter’s love for him. He still questions her love and wonders why she stayed with him. He did not believe himself lovable so he could not comprehend why the woman loved him, loves him, so much. He is very grateful to her for she saved him. She truly rescued him from himself and saved him. If not for her he would now be dead by his own hand. She stopped him and taught him how to love again. She taught him that he was not useless and unworthy. She stood by him for all those years spending hours upon hours undoing all the hurtful things you did to him day by day, chasing away his nightmares and bringing him the peace he so desperately needed. She has been a wonderful friend and lover to Daniel and she has taught him much. I…WE owe her a debt of gratitude for her patience, understanding, love and concern. We owe her our life for without her we would not be alive. She saved us both when she fell in love with my host. She saved us both.” 

 

* * * * * * * *

 

As Maybourne entered the warehouse he continued to curse only stopping when he heard his name being shouted. He had little time to react before the man snarled, “In my office. NOW!” 

As soon as they entered Levinson’s office and the door was closed behind them Maybourne started speaking in a rush, “Levinson listen I have to tell you about Jackson…” 

“Damn right you do! Just what in the hell did you have Lance give him?” 

Momentarily stunned Maybourne stuttered, “A, a drug…you know…” 

“SHIT! How the hell could I not know?” 

Maybourne paled as a scream suddenly flooded the room. Levinson became angrier continuing in a voice lined with barely controlled rage, “Would you like to know just who the hell that is?” 

No he wouldn’t, for he was positive that it was Doctor Jackson, but why the hell was he screaming like THAT? Sure the drug was meant to induce pain but not… 

As another scream filled the room Levinson continued, “THAT is Doctor Jackson. He’s been screaming off and on like that ever since you gave him that damned drug. Do you have any idea how much he’s suffering right now? He nearly sliced his goddamned wrists to the bone fighting against his restraints! What the hell were you thinking?” 

Maybourne lowered his gaze to the floor feeling ashamed for the part he had played in Doctor Jackson’s present condition before muttering a quiet, “I, I wasn’t…” 

“Damned right you weren’t! You handed Lance that drug and as a result our prisoner will probably never speak. Hell, he might not even survive! If you have injured that man psychologically due to your stupid tampering then I’ll kill you myself! He was not to be drugged, damn it! We needed Jackson alive AND intact.” 

“He is alive and intact…” 

“After this drug wears off he might not be! What the hell were you thinking? How could you have been so careless?” 

Maybourne snapped his head up in response to that accusation quickly defending, “Hey don’t blame me go talk to Simmons! He’s the man pulling the goddamned strings around here and if he refuses to talk then take your damned complaints to Kinsey!” 

Levinson paused for the briefest moment before voicing his own shock at what Maybourne had just revealed, “KINSEY? What the hell does Senator Kinsey have to do with this?” 

“Everything! He has everything to do with this. He’s the bastard making all the decisions.” 

“You’re full of shit!” 

“Am I? I did some research. It seems our buddy Simmons needs Jackson for his linguistic skills…they need him to chat with a snake that stubbornly refuses to speak anything except Goa’uld and Kinsey, well now he just wants revenge plain and simple. He wants Jackson to suffer and to beg for mercy. He wants to shut down the SGC and he wants to use Doctor Jackson to do it. You have no idea who you’re dealing with, Levinson. NO IDEA.” 

Levinson fell silent not sure of what to say. He knew that Simmons was involved but Senator Kinsey? Why would a Senator be so interested in an archaeologist? What kind of enemies did Doctor Jackson have, and how did a simple linguist draw such negative attention from so many influential, powerful people? 

Levinson lowered his voice as he questioned, “Where’s the drug that counters this one?” 

Maybourne instantly broke eye contact staring at the ground. As another scream filled the room he found his eyes drawn to one of the monitors and couldn’t believe what he was seeing: Jackson had some how managed to wedge himself into a corner of the room and was completely curled in on himself, his arms bracing his knees against his chest. He was obviously in a lot of pain. Recalling that Jackson had some broken ribs he knew the pain had to be immense and it was HIS fault. He sighed deeply, shaking his head as he wondered how he had allowed things to go so far and the worst thing was that no matter how much he wanted to give Levinson the counteracting drug…there was none. Jackson’s only choice was to ride out the pain for the complete forty-eight hours. Shit! 

Levinson watched Maybourne intently noticing the man focusing on the monitor as a tense silence fell between them. The silence made him feel nervous and anxious urging him to break it by questioning, “Maybourne there is a drug to counteract this one, isn’t there?” 

Not looking up from the monitor Maybourne quietly replied, “Uh, um…not that I’m aware of.” 

“WHAT? You son of a bitch! How could you administer a drug that has no counter?” 

“I…” 

Cutting him abruptly off he demanded, “Are you telling me that Jackson has to ride this thing out?” 

“Yes, I’m afraid so.” 

“LOOK AT HIM! He’s exhausted, he’s weak, he’s… Forty-eight hours is a very long time! How the hell is he ever going to make it?” 

Not knowing how to answer that question he opted on commenting, “Well, I see that he’s not alone I…” and paused staring intently at the screen when the one woman with Jackson turned. He recognized her immediately and swallowed hard not believing who he was seeing, questioning without turning away, “Is that Janet Fraiser? ARE YOU INSANE?” 

“No. I chose her for a reason. I’m glad I did. She might be the only one that can help him get through this.” 

Maybourne sighed heavily in frustration lowering his shoulders as if in defeat. The man was right Janet Fraiser probably was just who Daniel Jackson needed. He needed someone he trusted with him to get him through this and that person would have to be her. Wondering again why she was even here he questioned, “Who decided…?” 

“I did. Simmons checked her file and gave me the go ahead. She’s been here several days, Maybourne.” 

“Why her? There must be a million other…” 

“Because I wanted her here! Now about Jackson, can we give him a sedative or…?” 

“NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!” 

Levinson tensed further glaring at Maybourne as he sensed that there was something else the Colonel had failed to mention. Knowing that he wouldn’t like the answer one bit he calmly questioned, “Why can’t I give him a sedative?” 

“The drug is experimental. It’s still in the testing phase…” 

Son of a bitch! He glared coldly at Maybourne demanding, “Why can’t I give him a sedative, Maybourne?” 

Again the Colonel treated him to silence pissing him off further and pushing his rage up yet another notch prompting him to snap, “MAYBOURNE!” 

“Because…” 

“Because why?” 

“Because we don’t know what adverse effects mixing two drugs together can cause.” 

“Then what do we know?” 

“The effects and the time the drug wears off.” 

“You know the effects?” 

“The main effects? Yes, but not all of them.” 

“So what should we expect?” 

“You’re not going to like it.” 

“I already don’t like it Maybourne. Out with it!” 

Sighing loudly he began, “It’s fast acting. The effects begin almost immediately then they cycle repetitively over a forty-eight hour time period. Each cycle is more intense than the previous one.” 

“More intense? Shit!” 

“It’s designed to keep the victim in constant pain allowing them short breaks of a few minutes or so before beginning again. The pain usually begins as a migraine proceeded by low grade fever, intense stomach cramps, over-sensitization to physical touch of any kind and convulsions that will sometimes seize the body gripping the victim in terrible pain. It acts like a poison encompassing the whole victim in agony and keeping the pain at a constant about 80% of the time. He won’t get any rest while the drug is in him. If he starts drifting asleep the drug immediately counters by sending him more pain. Those are the main symptoms we’ve seen exhibited, but the drug reacts differently depending on the person. Doctor Jackson will suffer immensely before this drug wears off.” 

“Shit not only does he have the drug to worry about but he has broken ribs, Maybourne, several broken ribs. Do you know how easy one can pierce a lung?” 

Shifting uncomfortably on his feet Maybourne hesitantly inquired, “How, how many broken ribs does he have?” 

“Now? Probably four, not to mention the bruised and fractured ones… He’s covered in bruises and cuts and his back still isn’t completely healed. He has several broken fingers and… What were you thinking when you gave that to him?” 

“I…I…I didn’t think. I only did as I was told. Look, I have a lot riding on this myself. I promised the NID a few things in order to…get a new start so to speak.” 

“You promised them Jackson, didn’t you?” 

Trying to make light of the promise he snapped, “Don’t sound so surprised Levinson. You knew what I had planned for him. You knew he’d be used in experiments.” 

“Yes experiments. I know but why? Why do they need HIM? Why not just grab someone else?” 

“Because Simmons needs him for his abilities…” 

Levinson’s anger increased as he snapped disgustedly, “Because Simmons needs him for his abilities…bullshit! That’s not the only reason. You sold him to them, didn’t you? DIDN’T YOU?” 

Maybourne fell silent not saying a word. His silence served as an answer to Levinson’s question. Levinson felt ill as he learned of what Maybourne truly had planned to do with Jackson. He shook his head before continuing, “You…how could you promise them a human being?” 

Feeling disgusted with himself for what he had done he chose sarcasm as a defense, “Oh don’t go acting all saintly on me now, Levinson. I know you don’t give a damn about one insignificant scientist.” 

“INSIGNIFICANT? Yeah he’s so damned insignificant that a fucking Senator wants to possess him! He’s so damned insignificant that the damned Pentagon paid you for him. He’s so damned insignificant that every fucking system lord from here to Timbuktu want him. Yeah, Maybourne, I noticed how insignificant that doctor is. Oh yeah. He’s of no value.” 

Lowering his head as he raised his hand to cover a nervous cough he continued, “Oh…okay so he’s more valuable then I first let on.” 

“He’s more…who gives a fuck how valuable he is! He isn’t going to be worth a damn after this drug wears off!” 

“You obviously don’t know much about Doctor Jackson. The man has nine lives. Shit, he’s survived things that most people would crumble under. His whole life is riddled full of challenges and he’s faced each one of them head on recovering and bouncing back each time. They don’t call him ‘Nine Lives Jackson’ for nothing, you know. The man must have a damned powerful guardian angel or something. He should be dead now, but he just keeps coming back. He’s so damned stubborn that he refuses to die and stay dead! He’ll be fine. You’ll see.” 

Levinson’s eyes went another shade colder as he snapped, “He’ll be… Yeah right! He survives this and he gets a nice trip to Washington where they’ll find him a nice house with nice high fences and military guards who will watch him around the clock. Hell, they may even give him a nice bracelet that will sound an alarm if he strays too far from his ‘home’. Wonderful life he’ll have, Maybourne, wonderful life and if he refuses to translate for them well hell he can be one of their guinea pigs. Yeah. Perfect life he’ll have. He’ll be just fine. You’ll see.”

“He’ll live better than any other American…” 

“Shit with no freedom as a prisoner, always, and his only other alternative should he refuse is life as an NID guinea pig. Yeah I see how he’ll be living better than any other American all right. I hope you’re damned proud of yourself, Maybourne. It’s nice to know you have no qualms about selling someone into a life of indentured servitude.” 

Taken aback by the bitter truth in the comment Maybourne haughtily countered, “Please don’t try to convince me that you give a damn, Levinson. If you cared anything about the damned man you sure as hell wouldn’t have beaten the shit out of him on a daily basis ever since his arrival here!” 

He glared at Maybourne for several long moments before quoting, “ ‘What ever it takes break his bones if you have to. Do what ever it takes to get the man’s cooperation.’ Isn’t that what you said to me Maybourne?” 

“And didn’t I tell you he wouldn’t break?” 

Levinson felt his rage increase upon that revelation casting an implacable expression Maybourne’s way as he snarled, “So why the hell insist on the beatings if you knew that he wouldn’t break?” 

“Because it was what Simmons requested.” 

It was what Simmons requested? Son of a bitch! When did this become Simmons’ operation? He curled his lip in disgust continuing, “Oh yeah let’s blame Simmons shall we? Won’t do a damned bit of good, but hey it’ll ease our minds, won’t it?” 

Maybourne said nothing only clenched his jaw feeling chills climb his spin as a scream suddenly burst through the air again. He then haughtily informed, “I’m going to visit Jackson,” and without another word or backward glance he exited the room. 

As Maybourne made his way towards Jackson’s cell he hesitated, approaching cautiously before entering. As soon as he did Fraiser cast him a venomous look sneering, “YOU…I should’ve known.” 

He tensed momentarily before approaching, ignoring her sudden bite as he inquired, “How is he?” 

Without waiting for an answer or an invitation he moved towards Jackson and gently touched the man’s face. Daniel reacted instantly to the touch by directing a very powerful punch towards the source and yelling, “DON’T TOUCH ME!” 

Maybourne landed flat on the ground a bit shocked that the archaeologist packed such a powerful, painful punch. SHIT! Damn, his jaw felt as if it were now broken. He carefully worked his mouth back and forth wincing as he felt the bruising already beginning. As he sat up he noticed that Doctor Fraiser was eyeing him with a smile on her face, a very smug smile…bitch! 

Fraiser only shook her head as Maybourne glared ice daggers her way before answering the man’s original question, “He’s not doing well. Touch is very painful to him now.” 

He nodded feeling suddenly foolish and angrier as he added, “The drug heightens his senses…works to stimulate his nerves and create more pain…” 

Damn, how had he forgotten that? Stupid, stupid, stupid! He shook his head again before focusing fully on the Doctor when she added, “Which is why he punched you.” 

He agreed and as she made her next comment he felt his rage build, “I hope he broke your damned jaw. You deserve it.” 

“Look Doc I…” 

“SAVE IT! Let me look at that.” 

Maybourne hesitantly approached allowing her to examine his jaw. She commented, “It’ll bruise and swell…probably hurt for a few days. You’re lucky. He could’ve broke your jaw with that punch…too bad he didn’t succeed.” 

“Oh, ha-ha you’re all heart, Doctor.” 

“You better just be glad that I don’t have the urge to punch you myself. I’d do it in a heartbeat but that would distract me from Daniel. I can’t help him if I hurt my hand.” 

“Gee thanks.” 

“Any time.” 

Janet noticed then that Daniel was silent. Oh thank heavens his second respite was finally here, but just how long would it last this time? 

She cautiously approached her friend, aware of how heightened and easily startled he now was she spoke softly, “Daniel? It’s Janet can you hear me? Please Daniel, speak to me… Daniel, I’m going to press my hand to your forehead to check for fever. It will probably hurt. I’m so sorry.” 

Daniel inhaled sharply as he slowly raised his head focusing briefly on Janet to let her know that he knew she was about to touch him. She nearly cried then and there when she could see the pain etched so deeply into his facial features…nothing but pain and anguish. She also noticed that Daniel looked exhausted. Shit, it’s only been a couple of hours and he looked ready to pass out. As she gently pressed her hand to his forehead Daniel hissed in pain trying to remain still, aware that her light touch was playing havoc on his nerve endings. Shit. Who the hell would design such a cruel, sadistic drug? NID bastards! 

Daniel closed his eyes as he focused on the coolness in Janet’s hand. He moaned turning to prop his head against the wall wanting to beg and plead to be released from such intense pain but refusing to do so. He forced himself to listen to her words hearing her worry-filled comment, “You have a fever.” 

Maybourne interrupted, “It’s from the drugs. The drug causes a low grade fever…” 

Did he say low-grade fever? Oh great, wonderful, spectacular. He not only hurt like hell, but now he had a fever to bat. Shit, things just seemed to be getting worse by the minute. DAMN! He forced himself to address Janet ignoring Maybourne’s presence all together as he croaked out, “Janet…mmm…I’m thirsty.” 

“Okay Daniel okay. We’ll get you some water.” 

He nodded his head in appreciation…water, oh thank you Janet you’re an angel! As Ayanna softly urged him to lift his head he complied feeling the blessed water suddenly flow into his mouth and down across his parched throat helping to ease his need some. He allowed her to hold the glass for him knowing that he was too weak to do so on his own, sighing in pleasure as he found a small bit of relief amidst his present torment. As he continued to drink the water he quickly realized that he was more desperate for it than he had thought and attempted to guzzle it earning a nice little scolding from Ayanna in the process, “Doctor Jackson you must drink the water slowly. You’ve only been given small amounts off and on since your arrival and are badly dehydrated. You must drink slowly Doctor Jackson, or you will make yourself sick.” 

He automatically obeyed the gentle suggestion behind the scolding and drank slower until he could no longer do so. When he drank his fill he turned his head whispering, “Thank you.” 

“You are welcome.” 

Janet’s voice was next to invade his mind, and he tried desperately to focus on her aware that the pain within was at a low right now but would soon attack again. He inhaled deeply and swallowed hard still feeling that blessedly cool hand pressed against his forehead. He moaned as pain answered the comforting touch and was grateful when she attempted to soothe and quiet him before asking, “How do you feel?” 

Struggling harder to focus he managed a soft, “Tired… God, I’m so tired Janet.” 

Maybourne interrupted, “The drug won’t allow him to sleep.” 

Daniel continued not even acknowledging that Maybourne was present saying what he felt deep inside and was hesitant to reveal, “Janet…” 

“Yes Daniel?” 

“I’m…I’m not just…physically tired…” 

“Shh I know. I know Daniel.” 

“Have…have you ever felt…like at…end of your rope?” 

“What? Daniel you need to hang in there. You can’t quit.” 

He managed a warm smile as he responded, “Not planning to just…want something other than…pain to focus…” 

Nodding she strove to reassure him, “Daniel we’ll get away. You have to believe that.” 

Managing to finally focus on her he winced as the pain started to return again licking his lips before firmly answering, “You’re getting out of here.” 

“And so are you.” 

Pinning her with an austere gaze he ordered, “Listen if you get…a chance then take it… Don’t stay because of me. You HAVE to take it…” 

“Daniel…” 

“Janet, I… They won’t let me go. Too many…too many want something from me. He…I’m positive that he…promised me to them.” 

“Them?” 

“NID.” 

“Promised? I don’t…” 

“You do… Like property…passed around…probably sold…me to them to…acquire this.” 

“No Daniel that…” 

“Janet…shit! Back, the pain’s…back, shit!” 

He groaned and instantly curled in on himself moaning in pain. Janet tried to soothe and calm him looking at Maybourne in question before asking, “You…you didn’t…” 

“Didn’t what Doctor?” 

“Sell him…to them… Oh God you did, didn’t you? Do you know what they’ll do to him? What the hell is wrong with you?” 

Maybourne didn’t answer her he was so focused on Doctor Jackson. The man was obviously in a lot of pain and as he scanned Jackson’s body he noticed that he had lost a significant amount of weight. He also was pale and sweat now slicked his skin. He didn’t get the full impact of Jackson’s suffering until the man looked up at Doctor Fraiser and… Oh God, the man was in sheer agony and he was presently the source of it! If he hadn’t insisted that damned shot be administered to save his own damned ass then Jackson wouldn’t be suffering so much now. God, what had he been thinking? SHIT! 

He shook his head sadly as the man winced again, obviously the drug was back at work. He knew that he had to fix this. He had to! As he watched Jackson curl up in the corner as pain became nearly unbearable he made up his mind then and there. He had to call Jack O’Neill and tell him where Jackson was located. He had no choice. Maybe by giving O’Neill the scientist’s location he could sleep a bit better at night. He just had to figure out how to get to Colonel O’Neill without the NID or Kinsey realizing what the hell he was doing. 

Daniel was so tired of the pain and the imprisonment. He swallowed hard as the drug sent wave after wave of anguish throughout his body that seemed to increase with every second. God, he couldn’t handle this twisting pain that was paralyzing him. How long had he been suffering? How much longer before the pain subsided? He wanted to cry, he wanted to lash out, to yell and to scream, but he refused to do any of those things. He wasn’t about to give his captors what they were seeking. 

He groaned as more pain washed over him and through him increasing more and more until it became nearly debilitating in its intensity and ferociousness. As the next wave crashed in he couldn’t hold back as a scream exploded out of him in agony when his world became nothing but severe torment. As it continued to crash in on him he was certain that he would get lost in the tidal wave of ongoing anguish. 

He gave a startled gasp as he became aware of another presence within and jerked his head up earning himself another scream as pain continued to wrench through him. He became aware that Janet was asking him…asking him what…if he was all right? What kind of a stupid…no, what was happening? She was asking him what was happening. He wanted to answer her but couldn’t. Instead he focused on the one now linking to him and without thought spoke aloud, “No, leave me. Don’t stay…too much…” and shivered as a voice echoed back to him, his own voice…boy was that ever freaky as hell, _‘No Daniel. We’re in this together. I won’t leave you. I can help you.’_

“Help me? No, you have your own pain…to deal with…go… GO!” 

_‘I am fine.’_

“No you’re not. I can feel your pain.” 

_‘Daniel, I can offer you comfort and strength. Please accept it.’_

“Anubis…has no complaints?” 

_‘Not at this time…’_

Daniel sensed the creature residing within his double and shivered. It felt strange. It felt almost as if Anubis were inside of him…weird, definitely very weird! He then reported what he sensed, “He’s asleep…that would explain…a few…things.” 

_‘Yes we had a run in with Sutekh.’_

“Sutekh? Seth…” 

_‘Yes.’_

Janet was now very confused and concerned for her young friend. He was talking as if he were addressing someone. She turned as Ayanna gasped and questioned, “What is it?” 

“He has no symbiote yet again he speaks of Anubis as if they were…” 

Janet suddenly realized what was going on in Daniel’s mind and quickly provided Ayanna with some incite, “Connected in some way?” 

“Yes.” 

She shook her head grinning as everything became clearer… Daniel was talking to someone all right. He was talking to his double. She was so amazed that she softly muttered, “That can’t be, can it? Has to be…” 

“What?” 

She looked up at Ayanna seeing the puzzlement on the woman’s face and quickly offered, “It’s his double…” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Daniel, he’s speaking with his double…his alternate from another reality. They must be connected in some way…um, we thought it was temporary, but it must be…more permanent then that.” 

“Doctor Fraiser?” 

“No, no…here let me try to explain. Daniel was lost in an alternate reality and returned, but…it wasn’t our Daniel. He was…different. He had a symbiote within…” 

“Anubis?” 

“Yes.” 

“But…” 

“The Anubis of our world…he’s inside someone at the mountain. His host, she said they were connected…to Daniel. I didn’t understand what she was trying to say at the time, but now…now I think I understand perfectly. They’re connected. On that planet something must’ve happened but…I don’t know.” 

Daniel listened to Janet before softly speaking a name, “Cyrene…” 

She stopped to stare at him realizing that he said a name. When Ayanna asked her what was happening she again shook her head muttering, “He’s right, but how could he…he’s never met her. She’s a Tok’ra. We just recently met her so how…?” 

Daniel licked his lips whispering so low that Janet had to lean in to hear, “She…talks to me…sometimes… So does Anubis and, and Daniel…the other Daniel.” 

Janet looked at him in shock and surprise as he just confirmed her suspicions with a few simple words only able to formulate one question, “How long?” 

Daniel inhaled sharply, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he forced another scream from surfacing. The pain was persistent growing in intensity as time increased. When he felt able to speak without crying out he answered Janet’s inquiry, “Since…since our…our last mission to…” 

“PQR-189?” 

Daniel nodded, gently biting into his bottom lip and falling silent once more as the pain within threatened to overwhelm him. He tried to focus on Janet’s voice but his attention was fleeting at best. He was fading fast into the realm of extreme anguish and losing all focus on reality as he slid closer to the endless abyss threatening to consume him entirely.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Anubis had drifted asleep casting him once again into silence. Sensing that Daniel was also deep asleep, O’Neill sighed. He focused on the youthful face of his teammate noting how peaceful he looked in rest and fighting back the memories of the hell he had put the man through while asking himself why. Why had he done that? Why had he attempted to destroy the one man who ever gave a damn about him? Why had he attempted to destroy the one man who REFUSED to ever give up on him? Why? 

He shook his head having no answer to go along with the question and finding that infuriated him even more. He had been an asshole, a bastard and a monster to the man in his arms for so very long and all because of…because of an accident, a damned accident! How stupid was that? He didn’t deserve the man’s care and concern. He didn’t deserve to hold the slumbering man in his arms. Hell, he didn’t deserve to even LOOK at the man after what he had done. Yet he found he couldn’t look away. He was captivated. 

Soon his thoughts turned towards wondering, wondering how Daniel had lived over the last year, what it had been like to live with a Goa’uld lord. What it had been like to have to surrender his body, his allegiance and his life to a snake. What risks had he taken to survive this time? 

As he thought about Daniel Jackson he found himself recalling a man who had been much younger, much more innocent and carefree, a man who had been deeply in love with a dark haired angel and had found his place in the world amongst people of a different planet. The Abydonians gave him the home he had never been able to acquire on Earth. They gave him a home, a family, love and understanding. They opened their homes to him and he to them only to have it all end so tragically. Why was it that Daniel Jackson was never permitted to find love and happiness in his life? Why had he lost Sha’re and Skaara within moments? He hadn’t truly lost Sha’re for she would always love him and be there for him but after the accident he could no longer stay with her not wanting her to have to suffer seeing her brother’s death every time she gazed upon him. He had unselfishly handed Sha’re peace of mind, closure so that she could move on with her life, but failed to realize that though it was a terrible thing that had happened she still loved him deeply and would always love him, for she had given him her heart. Had he realized that she still loved him, had he not been so consumed with guilt and shame he might have remained with her. He might have been able to find closure too… 

“Hmm, Ja’k…” 

Lowering his gaze he focused on Daniel who was now attempting to shift in his lap while trying to focus on the one holding him. He offered a weak smile feeling relieved only when Daniel returned a small smile of his own before managing, “Thought you left again. Wasn’t sure…” 

“Left? Why would I…? Never mind. How are you feeling?” 

“Hmm can feel him healing me…” 

“But?” 

“Can’t relax. He’s exhausted. I told him to rest, told him he could continue healing me once he was stronger.” 

“And?” 

“He didn’t like it but quickly fell asleep.” 

“Hmm I see.” 

As Daniel shifted again turning towards him and closing his eyes Jack found himself desiring to release a question. He watched as Daniel settled opening his mouth to speak and hesitating only briefly before releasing a question he had no right to even be asking, “Daniel, why did you leave Sha’re?” 

Daniel inhaled sharply in response to that question. Where in the hell did it come from, and why was Jack asking it? He shifted slightly feeling Jack’s arms automatically tighten around him, holding him firmly, as if he feared that at any moment he’d be yanked away and still found it very difficult to comprehend how O’Neill’s aspect and opinion of him has been changing. The man had hated him and had cursed him. Hell, Colonel O’Neill had made it a habit to make his life miserable by treating him as if he were unimportant, as if he were simply a burden, but now the man was holding him close refusing to release him. Hell, O’Neill hasn’t stopped holding him since he was returned to the cell. He woke up in the Colonel’s arms and was still wrapped tenderly in those arms. He shook his head as the puzzle of Jack O’Neill continued to build. 

Pushing his present thoughts aside he focused internally sensing that Anubis was still resting peacefully within him. Thank heavens his friend managed to find some rest after their latest ordeal with the insane Goa’uld lord determined to expose them to an eternal condemnation of pain and suffering. He swallowed hard as he could also sense the presence of another so far away and in extreme agony. His double was terrified and afraid. Though his pain was immense it would seem that his alternate was just as stubborn as he, hanging on desperately when all he wanted to do was give up the fight. The man wanted to scream, to cry, to plead and to beg for the pain to end, yet he remained shockingly silent only allowing winces, gasps and whimpers to escape and only giving in to his screams when he could no longer resist them. He knew that part of the reason his double was struggling not to voice any of his pain is because he didn’t want his Janet Fraiser to become extremely upset. He didn’t want to worry or panic her, so he remained mostly silent. His double obviously cared deeply for the Doctor and didn’t want to frighten her. 

As he focused on those strong feelings his double had for Doctor Fraiser he also could feel those more intense emotions the man felt for a woman that he, himself, had left so long ago…Sha’re. They had Sha’re in common. They had both loved that woman and both lost her. His alternate had to see her being killed before him and he…he killed his Sha’re’s brother. Tragic romances seemed to be another thing they shared with one another. He shook his head again aware that Jack, his Jack, was now waiting patiently for an answer to that prying question: why did HE leave Sha’re? Shit, what the hell could he tell the man? Sha’re was someone he didn’t really want to discuss, especially with a man who had hated and despised him for the better part of four years. 

Jack’s voice came to him from above soft and calm, “Daniel?” 

“Why…why do you want to know about…about her Jack?” 

“Because… I know that you loved her deeply, probably still do. I just want to know why you left her.” 

“That’s really none of your business, Jack.” 

“Agreed but…” 

“But nothing…you… No.” 

“Daniel, talk to me.” 

“Why? Why should I talk to you? I don’t even know if I can trust you.” 

“Daniel…” 

He fell silent refusing to speak for several long moments before finally answering, “She wouldn’t want me there anyway.” 

“What?” 

Jack paused glancing at Daniel a bit surprised that the man said anything. He then gently prodded, “Why not Daniel?” 

“Why not? Why not Jack? I killed her brother. I murdered him. How could she not look at me and see her brother’s murderer? I couldn’t do that to her. I didn’t want her spending the rest of her life looking at me and seeing her brother’s death.” 

“Daniel you didn’t murder him.” 

“It’s my fault that he died Jack, all my fault. I killed an innocent, killed him…he’s dead because of me. I couldn’t stay. I’m actually surprised that Sam even dared to give me a second glance. I still don’t know what that woman sees in me. Why did she even agree to marry me? How did she fall in love with a murderer? How Jack?” 

Jack felt his heart aching for the man in his arms. He could see Daniel’s guilt and shame so clearly now. How had he missed that all those years ago? How had he missed just how much that death had destroyed the man he had at one time loved as a friend? He had ignored Daniel’s feelings and only focused on his own. He never once gave a second thought to how Skaara’s death could have affected the man responsible, and now that he looked back Daniel hadn’t been responsible. Skaara had been caught in cross fire. Daniel was defending Sha’re from Ra. He was trying to protect her and to save her when Skaara had seen Ra’s First Prime raise the staff weapon taking aim at Daniel. The boy had merely acted lunging at the First Prime intent on directing that staff weapon anywhere but at Daniel Jackson. Daniel had been aiming at the Goa’uld lord when Skaara had gotten in his direct line of fire and…and the end result was Skaara dying by Daniel’s hands. 

He focused on Daniel wanting desperately to take away all the hurt and all the damage he had caused through the years, but all he could manage to utter was, “Because she knew how truly special you were…are.” 

Daniel had no idea how to respond to Jack’s words. He was shocked that Jack even said them. Jack thought that he was special…since when? Special? Yeah right. He was so damned special that he became O’Neill’s official punching bag for four years…yeah that’s just how special he was. It took a strong person to put up with all that shit and still want to try to forge a friendship when the likelihood of ever doing so was so slim that it didn’t have a chance in hell of working. He shook his head denying, “No there’s nothing special about me.” 

“That’s not true.” 

“Oh really? Why isn’t that true Colonel? You know better than anyone just how useless and unimportant I am. I mean you gave me to Isis and didn’t even attempt to mount a rescue until a year later, a YEAR later Jack... I’m not special. I never was and never will be. I’m just a burden to everyone. God, I love my wife so damned much but I’m not even worthy of her love, Colonel.” 

“Daniel why are you saying things like that when you know they aren’t true?” 

“Aren’t they?” 

A tense silence spread between them widening like an endless valley. Neither spoke or said a word until Daniel commented casually, “He loved her you know. He loved her so much. He lost her too…tragically.” 

Jack stared at the man in his arms noticing that Daniel still had his eyes closed. He was a bit confused by what Daniel was saying and asked, “What? What Daniel?” 

“Him…he’s here you know. My double…my alternate…my twin. He’s here. We’re linked together…forever. Happened when we were switched. He’s here now. I think we’re permanently linked together.” 

“What? Daniel, what do you mean?” 

He continued as if he hadn’t heard O’Neill, “I can feel his pain so strongly. It’s like I’m experiencing that pain. It’s so strange you know. I can see him in my mind’s eye curled inward on himself just like I do when I feel the need to protect myself and shield myself, you know that defense I…use…” 

Jack didn’t answer but simply nodded knowing that Daniel still had his eyes closed and was unable to see the response. Oh yes he knew that defense so well. He had stumbled across the man several times on missions curled inward on himself in his tent, curled up into the tightest ball he could form. In fact, he remembered several times when Daniel had collapsed to the ground immediately curling inward as a defense after he took his anger and rage out on him for some minor indiscretion. God, he had treated the man so horribly. He had only ever beaten Jackson so severely that he collapsed inward on himself three or four times, but those times were ingrained in his mind forever. He couldn’t handle seeing the man beaten to such an extent that he could no longer defend himself. The man looked so goddamned vulnerable at those times and he had always felt more for the archaeologist than hatred, so much more that it scared the hell out of him because he should have never felt such tender emotions for a man he despised and hated with all his being, but there were several times when Jackson had pulled those emotions to the surface and triggered his protective streak. With time he had learned to shield himself from ever allowing those conflicting emotions to break his intense hatred for one brilliant man. He had become a master at the skill. He hung his head in shame wondering why the hell the man even allowed him to hold him so closely after all the shit he had put him through. Daniel continued, oblivious to the dark haunting memories that now plagued him, “He…he’s in so much unbearable pain, so much. They beat him you know. They beat him so badly and broke several of his fingers, his ribs, God he’s a mess… Levinson nearly snapped his arm in half. I don’t know how he’s surviving. I really don’t. He was given an injection you know. The injection is experimental. He’s screaming again Jack… Jack you could never understand how much pain he’s in right now. He needs us to help him through this. He does.” 

Jack tensed watching Daniel as pain again crossed his features. He held Daniel closer noticing that the man was now shivering. Instantly those dark memories scattered to the far recesses of his mind as he became so fearful for Daniel that he hissed, “My God Daniel you’re shivering. What the hell is going on?” 

“Cold, cold Jack…he’s so damned cold, gotta warm him up, gotta get him warm…Janet’s trying, God she’s trying so hard but touch…touch hurts even more. The drug makes his nerves over-sensitized. He can’t even accept comfort without suffering, Jack.” 

Jack pulled Daniel closer attempting to warm him becoming more distressed when the shivers refused to abate. He jerked his head up when a new voice questioned, “What is wrong with him?” 

Oh thank God someone else was here, someone who could help Daniel. Without thought or consideration he spoke up in an alarmed voice, “Ka’tar…he needs a blanket…something…he’s freezing. He’s…he can’t warm up.” 

The Jaffa’s face disappeared from the doorway causing Jack to worry more. Daniel heard the commotion but couldn’t focus on anything other than the intense suffering of his alternate. He latched onto Jack’s shirt clutching desperately at the thin fabric trying to separate himself from the suffering of another so much like him. He heard Jack’s voice as he gently urged, “Sha’re, you were telling me about Sha’re…about your alternate and his Sha’re.” 

He latched onto those simple questions finding that by allowing his mind to become distracted the pain lessened a bit, but he was still so very cold. Why was he suddenly so cold? Why? He nodded before answering, “He…he loved her Jack…loved her so much. She was his wife…captured by Apophis…Apophis stole her from him…took her made her a hos…host to the Goa’uld.” 

Jack glanced up sighing in relief when he saw Ka’tar open the cell door and approach with several blankets in hand. Ka’tar quickly made his way to the two men lowering before Daniel as he carefully draped the blankets over him. Jack was quick to offer Daniel reassurances, “There Danny we got you some blankets to keep you warm. You’re going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.” 

“Dan…Danny…? You haven’t…haven’t called that in long time.” 

“Too long… How’s Anubis?” 

“He…he’s sleeping…resting…okay…he’s okay…he’ll be pissed when he wakes though.” 

“Pissed? Why?” 

“Because he tried to teach me how to…how to lessen my connection to…to Daniel. I haven’t quite mastered…that particular skill yet. He’ll mother hen…to death…like you used to…he will.” 

“Are you warm enough yet?” 

“Cold…still so cold…” 

He glanced up at Ka’tar again watching the Jaffa’s face crease in concern and worry as he carefully draped yet another blanket over the still shivering man tucking the edges gently around the quivering body before running a gentle hand across Daniel’s forehead in comfort. Jack decided to keep Daniel talking as he softly asked, “Apophis…who’s Apophis?” 

“Syst…system lord…serpent lord…First Prime was…Teal’c… You met Teal’c right? Jaffa…with his SG-1? He turned against his lord to…to join SG-1 and save their Earth.” 

“Um no I’m sorry I didn’t meet him. Met your double though…very testy, impatient, stubborn as all hell just like another Daniel Jackson I know.” 

Daniel managed a forced smile before continuing, “For…forgot you didn’t go there…he came here. Yes…um Apophis…attacked Abydos in his world…abducted Sha’re…his Sha’re and his Skaara…to make them…hosts…children of the gods. Skaara became um, don’t remember his name…um…” 

“It’s not important…tell me how the hell you know all this? Have you ever met your alternate?” 

“Connection is strong like…like have with Anubis…memories…our memories are interlaced, interconnected but some how…separate. I can keep his memories separate from my own…but with Anubis…we… We share everything…his memories are my memories.” 

“Yeah heard a bit about that from your buddy Marty.” 

“Marty? Oh Martouf…yeah, um…Sha’re… Daniel’s Sha’re was, she became Apophis’ queen…Amonet. Teal’c had to kill her to save his life.” 

“Oh God Danny, I’m sorry…” 

“Sorry?” 

He fell silent snuggling deeper into the covers still shivering so badly that Jack’s anxiety continued to build. As he gazed at Ka’tar he noticed that Isis’ First Prime was also very concerned for the man in his arms. He shook his head wondering how Daniel managed to stir such protectiveness for him in so many people. Hell, the man probably didn’t even realize that he did. He shook his head focusing intently on him when Daniel said another name he knew so well…Sam. That would be Doctor Samantha Carter-Jackson he was now speaking of. He perked up as Daniel continued, “How…how’s Sam? Is she…does she…? How’s she handling my absence? Does she even care?” 

He felt his heart ache as Daniel asked those simple questions and quickly supplied his answers, “Oh God Daniel, you have no idea how much that woman loves you do you? No idea. She…she’s never stopped waiting for you. She always, always searches for you, prays for you…calls out for you. Daniel she misses you more than you’ll ever realize. That woman has eyes for only you Daniel, only for you.” 

He smiled softly at the information feeling a bit more relieved. He nodded before continuing, “You know she…she saved me Jack…she really did. She…she…that woman would stay up all damned night and soothe me…calm me when my nightmares became so terrifying. She was always, always there for me. She came to me when I was ready to give up. Did I ever tell you that, Jack? I…I wanted to…to kill myself…several times. I was determined. You hated me and I hated myself…hated what I did to Sha’re, hated the pain I caused so many, hated…hated everything about myself, everything…I just… She came to me on the night I was prepared to do it, stopped me from hurting myself. That woman is damned strong and stubborn as hell. She saw me…gun in hand…playing with it. Casually tossing it from hand to hand wondering what would happen if I had dropped it. I wanted to do it…pointed the gun to my head several…several times…only to lower it again. Thought of using a razor, and overdosing on my sleeping pills…just go to sleep forever, but those things were reversible…a bullet…a bullet kills. It’s accurate and at such close range there would’ve been little chance of me surviving even as a vegetable. Fraiser…I think Fraiser was the first to draw her attention to it…told her I seemed to be experiencing some suicidal ideation. Even suggested me to a psycho doc, but I refused…convinced Sam I was fine…well thought I had. She decided not to give up on me. The stubborn woman refused to let me do it. She refused to let me give up. I think I fell in love with her that night. Here I was Mister-fucked-up-ready-to-blow-my-goddamned-brains-to-kingdom-come falling in love with a damned stubborn woman. She was stubborn as hell Jack. I don’t know what she ever saw in me. I was such a damned mess…such a huge mess even during our marriage, but she never gave up. She stayed with me swearing that she would never leave me giving me that unconditional love that I had never experienced before in my entire life.” 

Daniel fell silent for only a few moments, long enough to catch his breath before continuing, “Do…do you know my parents died when I was a kid.” 

Jack croaked out, “Yeah…yes Daniel I…I did…Sam…Sam told me how.” 

“When?” 

“Oh…not long ago…” 

“Oh… I should’ve died with them that day, Jack. I should’ve died. Do you know how hard it is to sit by and watch your parents being killed right in front of you? God, I wanted to throw that damned cover stone off of them so badly. I tried, God how I tried. I ran over there and tried to move the stone with my own hands. I cried so hard that day cut my hands up so badly trying to free them…had to be dragged away Jack, dragged away. After that I just…shut down you know…shut down and refused to allow anyone inside. Got shuffled around a lot…beaten a lot…used and abused by so many…have no idea how I turned out even semi-normal. The things I went through…you’d be amazed. I don’t even know how I survived. Honestly don’t have a clue.” 

Jack couldn’t respond all he could do was sit and listen to Daniel’s sudden outpouring. He had no idea what triggered it and no idea why the man was sharing so much with him but refused to tell him to be silent, instead he listened. He listened as the man bore his soul to him, revealed things he never knew, revealed things he probably never planned to reveal to another living soul. He had a feeling that there was at least one or two other people who knew the real Daniel Jackson and accepted him for who and what he was: Sam Carter and Anubis; one was his wife, the other a snake…a snake who cared for the man more than one who claimed to be his best friend. God, he was such a stupid idiot! He could never forgive himself for all the pain and suffering he added to the man’s list of tragedies and experiences. Never. 

He glanced up at Ka’tar gasping as he realized that the Jaffa was staring intently at Daniel unable to look away. Ka’tar was transfixed and his hand continued to roam comfortingly through Daniel’s lengthy mane of golden hair, probably helping Daniel to relax even more than he had been previously. He knew that Ka’tar was getting an ear full but couldn’t speak. He didn’t want to stop Daniel’s tirade. He wanted to listen. He watched Ka’tar’s hand as it continued to stroke across Daniel’s forehead and comb through his hair. He could tell that some where along the line Ka’tar started to care for Daniel. Again he shook his head amazed at how easily Daniel could win someone’s care, concern and love and the man didn’t even know it. He could tell that Ka’tar was either in love with Daniel or loved him like a friend, which ever it was it was obvious that the Jaffa cared deeply for him. 

Daniel tried to focus on Jack wanting to talk, needing to talk but he was so tired. He tried to open his eyes but found the effort too much. Instead he softly sighed focusing on the gentle strokes being applied to his face. He could feel himself calming and relaxing recalling that one of Sam’s many methods of soothing him in the late hours of the night when his sleep became troubled or impossible to obtain was to gently run her fingers through his hair, to smooth it back from his forehead as she steadily stroked his face. The gentle touch always served to settle him and help him find peaceful rest again. He wondered briefly why Jack would bother offering him comfort before the veil of sleep descended over him. 

Jack waited for Daniel to continue wanting to hear what he had to say tensing when Ka’tar interrupted the quiet of the cell with, “He now sleeps.” 

“Sleeps…what?” 

“He sleeps though it is not a peaceful rest he has found, for much is troubling him.” 

Jack focused solely on Daniel feeling the shivers that still wracked his body and managed, “He hasn’t warmed up?” 

“No I fear not.” 

“But the blankets… What the hell is happening?” 

Feeling frustrated and helpless Jack grew more troubled unaware that his tension was being channeled to Daniel through his touch. When Daniel cried out he tensed aware that Daniel now seemed to be restlessly shifting in his lap. He shook his head before asking again, “What the hell is happening to him?” staring unblinkingly as Daniel suddenly snapped his eyes open and the slightest hint of light sparked within their depths. He swallowed hard suspecting that the snake had returned and confirming it as Anubis’ gravelly voice filled the air, “You must relax your hold, Colonel O’Neill, for you are causing Daniel much pain.” 

“Anubis…” 

“Yes, please relax your hold upon us, Colonel.” 

Automatically complying Jack was unprepared when Anubis snapped, “Do not release us, please! He needs to know you are here.” 

“What?” 

“Relax your hold do not withdrawal it or we shall all suffer as a result.” 

Obeying but now more frightened than previously Jack again inquired, “What the hell is going on Anubis?” 

Closing his eyes as sleep threatened to consume him as well he forced out, “My host is exhausted as is our counterpart.” 

“What?” 

“They are both weakening and growing weary. They are fighting to survive.” 

“Daniel’s fine he…” 

Shaking his head he informed, “No Colonel he is not.” 

“Well, what do you mean? He’s bruised yes but…” 

“He is fighting against shock.” 

“WHAT?” 

“Our double in the other reality is slipping into shock. His body is shutting down therefore making it very difficult to fight. He is exhausted, weak and dehydrated. He has been kept as such to break his will. They will not give up on trying to acquire his cooperation. He is fighting but the drug is making it very difficult to do so. We are linked to him. We feel his pain and suffering. We are experiencing it as if we are one. We have both tried to lessen the connection, to remain to offer comfort and strength but to distance ourselves enough that we will not cause him unnecessary pain but that is fast becoming impossible. We are too strongly connected.” 

“You’re telling me that you and, that Daniel and…” 

“We are connected, yes. Has Daniel not spoken of this?” 

“Well yeah but…” 

“But you did not listen to him, as always.” 

“No. No I listened but…” 

“You did not hear.” 

Feeling sudden anger flood him he forced his mind elsewhere trying to push the negativity away fearing that if it were released Daniel would be the one to suffer. He shook his head, closing his eyes in silent grief wondering what he could do to help Daniel and fearing that there was nothing. He felt helpless, lost, confused… 

Pushing those thoughts aside he tried to force his attention elsewhere thinking of how when he urged Daniel to talk earlier it seemed to help him, help distract him from the pain and suffering he was experiencing. Swallowing hard he knew what he had to do but feared that he would instill anger and resentment in Anubis by doing so. Still if he tried to get the snake to talk then perhaps, perhaps he could help in some way. Deciding to run the risk of further infuriating Anubis he asked a most unexpected question, “Did he love her?” 

Jack watched in avid fascination as a deep crease formed on Daniel’s brow. He wasn’t sure if that was from deep concentration or pain. He prayed it was the former releasing a tense breath only when Anubis asked, “Sha’re?” 

Jack nodded before continuing determined to keep Anubis’ attention focused solely on him and nothing else, “Why did he leave her?” 

“Because he wanted her to be happy and to live a happy life. He was certain that would not happen with him.” 

“So why did he marry Sam then? Daniel never struck me as the kind of person who would marry when he is already in love with another.” 

Feeling uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was heading Anubis simply offered, “Perhaps we should not be discussing this…” 

“Why not? Sha’re is still alive and still on Abydos, yet he’s married to Sam and…” 

Anubis grew silent keeping his eyes shut and not moving. Should he tell the Colonel what had happened to Sha’re? Should he even…? He shook his head sadly before simply asking, “Are you certain that Sha’re is still alive?” 

Sha’re dead? No that was impossible. She was still alive and he knew that she was so why did Anubis ask that cryptic question? He decided to press the snake a bit further hoping to get an explanation for such a question, “Why wouldn’t she be? We left her on Abydos…” 

“No you did not leave her on Abydos, Daniel left her on Abydos.” 

“So what? She’s dead then?” 

“Perhaps Daniel should be the one to answer that question for you, Colonel.” 

No he refused to believe that she was dead. No. He shook his head choosing instead to continue questioning why Daniel would just up and marry Sam when he was in love with another woman, “Daniel wouldn’t just up and marry…” 

Anubis cut the Colonel off before he managed to get his next question out glad that the man didn’t pursue the issue of Sha’re’s death any further. He focused on the question the Colonel seemed to really need answered and shrugged his shoulders before continuing, “Have you ever been alone in the world Colonel? Alone with no one who cares about you, no one who loves you? Do you know what it means to be completely alone, Colonel? I would say no that you do not… Daniel however has spent his entire life alone. He knows what it means to be truly lonely, and he knows what it feels like to not matter to anyone in the world. Samantha loves him and she has given him unconditional love. Until you can understand just how it feels to be completely alone in the world you have no reason to question why Daniel did what he has in his life. It is none of your concern…you do not need to know why Daniel wed Samantha and you do not need to know why he left Sha’re or if Sha’re still exists. These questions are personal to Daniel and you have been anything but a friend to him in the last four years, therefore you do not have a right to be asking such questions.” 

Silence fell around them as Anubis closed his eyes and spoke no further. O’Neill shook his head feeling guilty as sin for all the things he had done to Daniel Jackson. He knew that he should be angry with Anubis, but he wasn’t. Anubis was right. He had no right to inquire about Daniel’s life or question his motives and beliefs after the way he had treated him, so he too closed his eyes knowing sleep would be a long time in coming and praying that between Ka’tar’s gentle stroking and his tender hold that they could help to keep the alternate Daniel from falling into shock. 

 

* * * * * * 

Daniel swallowed hard desperately yearning for water. He tried licking his lips to moisten them but his tongue felt like sand paper. He was extremely thirsty and had to get her attention. Slowly opening his eyes he sought her out, finding her he tried to speak but could only manage a soft whisper. She didn’t acknowledge him. In fact, he was fairly certain she hadn’t heard him at all, for she was turned away from him. Finding that his need for water wasn’t subsiding and that she wasn’t hearing him he made a quick grab for her. When he found purchase on her arm he tried to grip firmly with little success frowning when she responded to his attempts by brushing off his touch. Feeling frustrated and desperate he forced himself to focus on his hand willing it to close and sighing in relief when he was successful. As Janet turned to focus on him he softly murmured, “Jan’t thank…God…” 

Directing her gaze towards Daniel, Janet noted that he seemed distressed and unable to focus on her for more than a few scant seconds. Immediately sensing that something was wrong she reached for him gently cupping his face and inquiring, “Daniel, what is it?” 

“Wa…water…please Janet, very… Mmm very thirsty…” 

She nodded still watching him closely tensing when she noted the breathlessness in his voice combined with his struggle to gain focus on her. Something was very wrong, but what? 

Calling softly to Ayanna she was relieved to see the woman respond by pressing a cup of water to Daniel’s dry cracked lips. Affording him with a shaky smile she began an internal assessment of his present condition: inability to focus, breathlessness, cold clammy skin and…cold clammy skin? SHIT! Without thought she commanded, “Ayanna sips, make him take small sips.” 

“What?” 

“He needs to sip the water no matter how thirsty he is. Make him take small sips. Please Ayanna?” 

Nodding she urged, “Sips Doctor Jackson. You need to sip the water. Okay?” 

As Daniel complied with her soft order she gazed once again at Fraiser noting the sudden tension within her that prompted her to inquire, “What is it, Doctor Fraiser? What’s wrong?” 

Janet shook her head dismissively as she pressed two fingers against the main artery in Daniel’s neck. Ayanna watched her actions noting that she was most likely taking his pulse, but why? 

As Doctor Fraiser’s face grew haggard with worry Ayanna felt her stomach contract to a tight ball. She quickly returned her focus to Doctor Jackson injecting calmness into her voice as she again urged him to sip the water she was offering. Daniel complied sipping more of the water before beginning to shift restlessly. As he turned from her he closed his eyes once again shifting in place before drawing his knees tighter to his chest. She spoke his name receiving only a brief glance from him as she did so. Sensing something was very wrong she questioned, “Daniel, are you all right?” 

He turned towards her, gazing at her as if trying to focus on her, swiping his tongue across his lower lip as he forced, “Hmm what? What did…? Janet? Janet why are you…?” 

Sensing he wasn’t hearing her Ayanna tried again, “Daniel, do you know where you are?” 

“Hmm yes, yes.” 

“Where? Where are you Daniel?” 

“Infirm…the infirmary on…no wait not…no, I… Janet, where, where are we?” 

Ayanna swallowed convulsively before asking, “Doctor Fraiser what’s…” 

Janet cast a brief glance her way before answering, “I believe he’s going into…” only to abruptly end her response as Daniel’s eyes drifted shut. Without thought she shouted, “Ah shit! No, no, no. Daniel no. DON’T DO THIS!”

Maybourne jerked his gaze up to Janet Fraiser’s face surprised to hear her using such vulgar language. He watched as the petite doctor tried to get Daniel to acknowledge her. He inquired, “Is everything all right?” 

“No. NO!” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Shut up and get me some blankets! Somebody get me some blankets now!” 

Ayanna inquired, “What? Why? Is Doctor Jackson…?” 

“His body is shutting down. He’s slipping into shock.” 

“WHAT?” snapped Maybourne. He shook his head in horror saying, “No that’s not what this drug does.” 

“May not be what it does normally, but you have to remember he’s been consistently beaten and kept starved and dehydrated for how long now? His body’s already trying to heal itself and this…this just makes things so much worse. Where the hell are my blankets?” 

She continued to speak soothingly to Daniel telling him that he was all right, that he was fine. She jumped when he suddenly grappled for her hand latching onto her desperately. She in turn entwined her own fingers in that of his assuring him that she was here and that he wasn’t alone. She felt minor relief when Levinson showed up with several blankets. She responded, “Thank heavens! He’s shivering uncontrollably. Wrap those blankets around him. Please.” 

Levinson approached and watched as the doc managed to ease Daniel forward and away from the wall enough that he could do as she said. He carefully draped a cover around the thin quivering shoulders wrapping them around his body and crossing the ends together in front tugging them down enough to cover his legs. The man was still shivering so three more blankets preceded the first. He jumped in surprise as Doctor Jackson’s eyes suddenly flew open and those blue fiery orbs gazed wearily at him as the man softly thanked him for the covers. 

Levinson didn’t know how to react. The man was thanking him? Thanking him for covers after he ordered so many beatings and punishments? Was the man insane? He choked out, “You…you’re welcome Doctor Jackson…” and was rewarded with a tender smile from the man before it quickly became a grimace of pain. He hung his head feeling ashamed and guilty for what he had done only jerking his gaze up when that soft voice informed, “Don’t…don’t, not fault… Following orders…” 

“WHAT?” 

He felt chills climb his spine aware that Daniel Jackson just absolved him of all wrong doing with those few simple words. Was he crazy? Why would he dare to…? Why the hell would he even care? He shook his head in confusion watching as Doctor Fraiser slipped between Jackson and the wall, settling with her back against it before carefully easing the still shaking archaeologist back against her, wrapping her arms securely around him, offering him comfort in touch. Jackson hissed instantly but soon he curled inward insinuating his body against Fraiser’s as if trying to draw her warmth into him. The woman didn’t seem to mind as a soft smile cracked and spread across her lips. 

As Daniel began to toss his head slowly from side to side Janet pinned Levinson with a gaze ordering, “Help me get him to the floor.” 

“Why?” 

“Just do it! He needs to be lying down with his feet propped up, raised higher then his heart. Help me to shift him to the floor. Please.” 

Levinson nodded carefully bracing his arms around Doctor Fraiser who was whispering in Jackson’s ear. He wondered what she was saying when Jackson managed, “I understand, Janet…help…” 

She nodded and carefully her and Levinson lowered him to the floor. She inquired, “More blankets, a pillow, several pillows. Please.” 

Levinson nodded quickly leaving the room to retrieve the supplies Fraiser requested. Upon returning he noted that Doctor Jackson was now laying flat on the floor with Doctor Fraiser lying right next to him. He approached catching Fraiser’s eye as he carefully lifted Jackson’s legs to slip two pillows beneath his feet. She nodded tensing when he approached placing a pillow under Jackson’s and her head next. Noting that his feet still needed to be raised higher Levinson said, “There are two more pillows over there. Ayanna can you…” 

She nodded already retrieving them and gently slipping them under Doctor Jackson’s feet. She then grabbed the extra blankets Levinson had brought and approached prepared to drape them around the two doctors but Levinson was first to move carefully placing several more blankets on top of the four already covering the Doctors. Ayanna settled for tucking the loose ends tightly around them hoping that in doing so more heat would be generated to combat the shock. 

As Daniel shifted snuggling deeper into Janet’s embrace she softly asked, “How are you feeling?” 

“Hmm still cold, Jan, so cold, can’t… What’s happening?” 

“Shh, shh you’re all right Daniel. You’re all right.”

“Jan, please tell me…” 

“Daniel you’ve been through this enough to know.” 

He nodded before sighing heavily and allowing his eyes to drift shut muttering a quiet, “Was afraid of that…” 

“Shh, shh…you’re all right Daniel. We’re trying to warm you up. You’re all right…” 

Nodding again he tried to pull the covers tighter around his body sighing in relief when another moved to tuck the blankets firmer around him. Again he managed a quiet, “Thank you…” smiling as Janet continued to speak softly to him. He listened to her voice fighting to remain awake and to warm up feeling pain within from her touch but at the same time feeling safe and protected in her arms.


End file.
